Sous X
by AliLouane
Summary: A certaines périodes, il n'était pas facile d'être une femme... Bella en fera la triste expérience : délaissée, compromise, traumatisée... Trouvera-t-elle la force de se relever ? De vivre ? D'être heureuse ? De faire face à son passé ?
1. Prologue

**Date de publication :** le 4 décembre 2011

**Titre de la fiction **: **Sous X**

**Auteur** : AliLou

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**. Par contre, je les place dans un cadre scénique complément différent de celui de SM.

C'est une fiction _all human._

**Résumé :**

Il est des périodes durant lesquelles il n'est parfois pas facile d'être une femme... Bella en fera la triste expérience : délaissée, compromise, traumatisée... Trouvera-t-elle la force de se relever ? De vivre ? D'être heureuse ? De faire face à son passé ?

**Rated **: Cette histoire est _rated M _donc, si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de revenir plus tard … ou dans quelques années !

**Bêta **: Pour cette fiction qui sera plutôt courte, j'ai choisi de ne pas prendre de bêta. Si vous relevez de trop nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, dites-le moi et je reviendrai sur ma décision.

**Précision **: C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au POV externe. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

…

**.**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi.

Une jeune fille était allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs.

Dans une chambre aux murs blancs assombrie par les persiennes entrouvertes.

Ce fut la douleur physique qui la réveilla. Une atroce douleur qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure.

Elle battit des paupières et passa sa main crispée sur son front, sa poitrine, son ventre. Une plainte, qu'elle tenta de retenir, sortit de ses lèvres. Puis elle tâtonna à côté de son lit comme si elle recherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Enfin, elle ouvrit complétement ses paupières, révélant de beaux yeux de couleur chocolat mais actuellement larmoyants.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, toujours à la recherche d'un objet ou d'une personne.

La jeune fille brune aperçut alors sa mère qui lui tournait le dos. Cette dernière, habillée d'un strict tailleur classique, était face à la fenêtre et semblait regarder avec une grande attention le paysage extérieur. Pourtant le volet à moitié fermé bloquait une grande partie de la vue.

**-Maman,** appela-elle doucement. Entendant la voix de sa fille, Madame Swan se raidit. **Où est-il ?**

**-Mort ! **Sa voix avait claqué de manière sèche et sans appel.

**-Quoi ? **La jeune fille était surprise par la réponse. Des larmes qui étaient présentes dans ses yeux inondèrent ses joues si blanches. **Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! **Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ses douleurs physiques se rappelèrent à elle et la firent geindre. **Non ! Je ne veux pas cela... Je ne le voulais pas...**

**-Isabella ! **Reprit durement sa mère. **Cesse de geindre ! Si tu m'avais écoutée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !**

Bella essaya de se relever sur le lit afin d'être en position assise. La douleur ressentie fut tellement fulgurante qu'elle dut se rallonger. Les larmes continuaient de strier ses joues.

**-Je veux le voir, **couina-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je veux voir son corps, **répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus claire**. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras. Je veux pouvoir lui dire adieu.**

**-C'est hors de question,** cria sa mère. **A partir de maintenant, tu feras ce que je te dirai et tu m'obéiras en toute circonstance.**

**-Mais, je... **La voix de la jeune fille de 17 ans était de plus en plus fragile. Elle se tut définitivement en voyant le regard meurtrier que sa mère lui lançait.

**-Tu as une nuit pour le pleurer et faire ton deuil, **lui ordonna sa mère brusquement. **A partir de demain, tu as l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital et de rentrer à Paris avec moi. Tu seras à nouveau scolarisée et j'exige de toi que tu réussisse ton baccalauréat. Sache que tu n'auras plus aucune liberté et que ton père et moi ne te faisons plus confiance. Tu seras désormais tout le temps surveillée.**

Outre la douleur physique, ce fut la douleur morale qui submergea la jeune fille. Elle s'effondra dans son lit, dissimulant son visage douloureux dans son oreiller.

**-Isabella, **reprit sa mère, **sache que je ne veux plus voir ses larmes sur ton visage à partir de demain. Je compte sur toi pour redevenir une jeune fille respectable et bien sous tout rapport.**

Madame Swan quitta alors la chambre de sa fille en claquant la porte pour manifester son autorité et le contrôle qu'elle avait sur la vie de son ingrate progéniture.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

...

**.  
><strong>

**Note :**

Il est possible que certain(e)s d'entre vous aient déjà découvert, avec ce prologue, le thème que je vais aborder dans cette fiction. Pour ceux qui ne se doutent de rien, rassurez-vous, vous serez vite mis au parfum. Je laisse un peu de suspens...

Ce thème est actuellement abordé par une autre auteur, la très talentueuse **Louise Malone**, dans sa fiction « _Sans un regard_ » (lien dans mon profil, dans mes fictions favorites). Curieusement, nous avons toutes les deux eu la même idée au printemps dernier et décidé d'abord écrire quelques chapitres avant de publier, elle dès octobre, moi dès début décembre.

Sachez toutefois qu'en aucun cas, il ne s'agit de plagiat. Même si nous abordons la même thématique, nos fictions ne se déroulent pas dans le même pays, pas à la même époque, ni du même point de vue.

Je vous conseille donc d'aller lire sa fiction ! Elle est super bien écrite !

A bientôt !

AliLouane.

**.**


	2. Chap I Retour à Paris : retour à la vie?

Un **grand merci **à vous toutes pour vos _reviews_, vos nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris et tout votre soutien.

Et un **merci spécial** à **Louise Malone **!

Sur ce, je laisse place au chapitre I.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction** : **Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre I – Retour à Paris : retour à la vie ?**

**.**

…

**.**

C'est dans un silence le plus complet que s'effectua le long voyage en train pour retourner à Paris, où les deux femmes habitaient.

Aucune d'entre elles ne parlaient.

La plus âgée était encore mécontente de ses domestiques qui s'étaient révélés incapable de surveiller correctement sa fille. Mais surtout elle était furieuse contre Bella, qui s'était compromise et qui avait maintenant gâché toutes ses chances de réussir un beau mariage qui aurait assurer son avenir tout en accroissant le prestige de son père.

Madame Swan se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à gérer ce problème et de l'avoir magistralement étouffé, afin que cette faute si honteuse ne s'étende ni sur l'ensemble de la famille, ni n'entache la carrière prometteuse de son mari.

Sa colère permanente contre son unique fille se trahissait dans ses gestes : elle ne cessait de tambouriner de ses ongles vernis de rouge la table du compartiment de première classe dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cette rage ne faisait d'ailleurs que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle constatait l'état végétatif dans lequel se trouvait sa fille.

Certes, cette dernière respectait sa promesse et lui épargnait ses crises de larmes et ses jérémiades. Toutefois, son absence de réaction au moindre roulement du train, lorsque le contrôleur était passé poinçonner les billets, lorsqu'un serveur était venu proposer l'achat d'un repas pour le déjeuner consternait Madame Swan, qui redoutait une mélancolie qui empêcherait sa fille d'avancer dans la vie.

La plus jeune était encore affaiblie par son hospitalisation si récente.

Cependant, plus la douleur physique, c'était la douleur morale qui lui était le plus difficile à supporter. Bien qu'elle l'ait promis à sa mère, elle n'avait pas fait son deuil.

Comment le pouvait-elle en si peu de temps ? De toute manière, était-il possible de se remettre un jour d'une telle épreuve ?

Bella n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de pleurer celui qu'elle avait perdu. Or ce seul caprice, car il aurait été interprété ainsi par son acariâtre génitrice, lui était interdit. Elle savait que si la moindre de ses larmes coulait sur sa joue, cela déclencherait la colère de sa mère, son irrémédiable fureur. Peut-être même recevrait-elle un soufflet de sa part ?

Bella regardait donc défiler le paysage sans ressentir la moindre émotion devant sa beauté printanière. Elle ne faisait pas plus attention à son entourage, qu'il s'agisse du contrôleur ou du vendeur de repas. Elle aurait aimé dormir. Mais le sommeil, qui aurait pu tant l'apaiser, qui aurait pu lui faire oublier un moment donné ses horribles souvenirs, la fuyait.

Le cœur de la jeune fille était mort dans cette clinique.

Elle n'était plus rien maintenant. Elle accepterait tout. Elle subirait toutes les pressions de ses parents. Elle plierait devant toutes leurs exigences. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'être heureuse. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre, ni de réclamer sa liberté dans le but d'obtenir son indépendance.

Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'avait plus d'avenir. Elle était morte là-bas.

Avec lui !

**.**

…

**.**

Charlie Swan était un bel homme de grande stature et bien musclé, qui impressionnait encore toute personne qui le fréquentait ou qui le croisait, et ce bien qu'il approchait de la cinquantaine.

Sa chevelure bouclée, qui était jusqu'à présent d'une couleur châtain clair éclatante, laissait apparaître, depuis les derniers événements qui l'avait tracassés et inquiétés, quelques cheveux blancs épars, notamment sur ses tempes. Sa moustache, qu'il caressait attendant l'entrée du train en gare, était quant à elle toujours aussi brune et fournie.

Son regard chocolat, dont avait hérité sa fille, était très chaleureux, ce qui lui attirait toutes les sympathies de son entourage comme celles des inconnus. Néanmoins, ce regard était une arme infaillible et savait se montrer fort convaincant pour faire avouer tout mensonge comme tout aveu à n'importe quelle personne, qu'elle soit le plus dangereux des criminels ou la plus honnête et la plus innocente possible. Ce regard si persuasif, surnommé le « détecteur de mensonge Swan » dans sa profession, lui avait été bien utile pour gravir les échelons tout au long de sa brillante carrière de policier.

Charlie Swan était fier de lui : il allait être prochainement nommé haut commissaire de police dans le premier arrondissement parisien en raison de ses états de service remarquables.

Sa femme ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il lui avait appris cette grande nouvelle, qui venait récompenser une vie de de travail sérieux, de multiples nuits de garde et de nombreux sacrifices familiaux. Si pour son mari, c'était atteindre la promotion suprême qui couronnait une carrière bien remplie et bien menée ; pour Madame Swan, c'était enfin être acceptée dans la bonne société parisienne, où elle pourrait briller, faisant étalage de la fortune de sa famille et du grade de son époux.

Il était hors de question que l'attitude inconvenante de leur fille ces derniers temps vienne gâcher cette extraordinaire nouvelle, en jetant la honte et la disgrâce sur leur famille.

Ne pouvant quitter son poste à Paris, Monsieur Swan avait donc laissé son épouse gérer la « crise » et la résoudre à sa manière.

Connaissant la dureté inhumaine dont pouvait faire preuve sa femme à l'égard de toute personne qui l'avait contrariée, il se demandait aujourd'hui s'il avait fait le bon choix pour Bella. Aurait-il dû s'occuper lui-même de sa fille ? Quitte à jeter l'opprobre sur sa famille ?

Il avait bien remarqué que Renée ne surnommait plus leur fille par son affectueux diminutif. Depuis que son épouse savait, depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux découvert les actions diffamantes de leur enfant, sa femme ne l'appelait plus que son prénom entier, comme si elle cherchait à marquer une distance entre sa propre fille et elle.

Renée avait d'ailleurs imposé à tous leurs domestiques de ne plus nommer la jeune demoiselle : « Mademoiselle Bella » lorsqu'elle reviendrait au domicile parental, mais uniquement « Mademoiselle Isabella ». Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Charlie de faire de même, ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement. Quoiqu'elle fasse, sa fille resterait sa fille, elle serait toujours sa petite Bella, que cela plaise ou non à sa femme.

Attendant sur le quai de la gare le train que devait lui ramener son épouse et son unique fille, Charlie Swan ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer nerveusement sur sa moustache, se demandant s'il n'avait pas agi dans l'intérêt contraire de Bella.

Il lui suffirait d'un simple regard sur elle pour le savoir.

**.**

…

**.**

Charlie Swan avait été ravi de retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

Le chauffeur s'était empressé de récupérer les bagages des deux femmes alors que Charlie offrait son bras à l'une et à l'autre pour la traversée mouvementée de la gare Montparnasse jusqu'au parking où était garée la voiture.

Si son épouse estimait que l'affaire avait été réglée définitivement, qu'il fallait désormais la passer sous silence et que presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il n'en était pas de même pour Charlie Swan.

Il n'était pas si naïf au point de voir que sa fille n'allait pas bien. Un simple regard sur sa silhouette fragile et blessée lui en avait fait prendre conscience dès sa sortie du train.

La regarder vivre les semaines suivantes ne pouvait que lui confirmer son diagnostique. Sa fille ne vivait plus. Elle semblait morte de l'intérieur. Elle survivait contrainte et forcée.

Ses yeux chocolat si lumineux autrefois étaient dorénavant inexpressifs et cernés de couleurs noire et mauve en permanence, comme si maintenant elle ignorait ce que signifiait le mot « dormir ». Sa peau était très blanche, très pâle, à la limite d'un teint maladif. Ses cheveux châtains qui étaient si chatoyants et ondulés auparavant étaient maintenant plats, ternes et cassants. Elle les attachait toujours afin de dissimuler ce désastre. Elle avait surtout maigri, terriblement maigri : son corps mince et élancé jusqu'alors sportif semblait désormais décharné et chétif. Elle semblait s'alimenter pourtant normalement... Néanmoins, le père ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de se questionner si elle ne dissimulait pas la nourriture qu'elle devait ingurgiter quotidiennement.

Tous les gestes de sa fille étaient effectués de manière mécanique, de manière automatique, ne lui demandant aucunement de réfléchir et surtout ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion, aucune expression sur son visage. Elle agissait comme un robot fait de métal.

Comme un robot aux ordres de sa rigoureuse mère.

Elle s'exécutait toujours à ses ordres, comme si elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir par elle-même, comme si elle n'avait plus d'âme.

Elle ne s'enthousiasmait plus pour un rien. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle n'était plus jamais en colère. Elle ne riait plus. Elle n'était plus heureuse. Elle ne parlait presque plus, sauf lorsqu'on l'exigeait d'elle.

En effet, sa fille avait tout accepté sans broncher : toutes les contraintes liées à son emploi du temps, toute la surveillance étroite dont elle faisait l'objet au lycée comme à la maison, toutes les interdictions de revoir ses amies délurées telle Alice, tous les devoirs supplémentaires des enseignants afin qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard scolaire dû à son absence. Elle avait accepté d'être totalement isolée de ses amies, d'être interdite de toute sortie et même d'être privée d'équitation.

Néanmoins, ce qui avait le plus étonné Charlie Swan, c'est qu'elle avait consenti sans rechigner à suivre les leçons de morale et de savoir-vivre qu'une préceptrice venait lui donner à domicile sur demande de sa mère. Elle apprenait ainsi comment bien se comporter dans la bonne société, comment marcher avec des talons, comment s'habiller convenablement en toute circonstance que cela soit pour une invitation à prendre le thé ou pour un bal, comment répondre à une question posée par une personne plus âgée, quels livres elle était en droit de lire...

Mais surtout, elle devait apprendre comment se comporter avec la gente masculine, et notamment avec un potentiel futur fiancé et/ou mari : comment le charmer avec de bonnes manières, comment rire aux éclats lorsqu'il raconterait une historiette, comment faire la « midinette » lorsqu'il lui ferait un compliment sur sa beauté, comment lui obéir en toutes circonstances, comment se réserver pour lui et lui être fidèle, comment lui être agréable au quotidien. Elle apprenait également quels étaient les gestes que pouvait se permettre d'accepter une jeune fille de sa condition avant le mariage et quels étaient ceux qu'elle devait obligatoirement refuser.

Et elle apprenait tout cela... Sans sourciller ! Sans rien dire ! Sans se révolter !

Charlie Swan avait bien conscience que sa femme n'avait jamais été très maternelle avec leur fille.

Il savait bien que son épouse s'était reposée constamment sur une armée de domestiques, de nourrices, de gouvernantes, de percepteurs, d'enseignants pour nourrir et éduquer leur fille. Renée avait toujours pris plus de plaisir à faire du shopping pour acheter de jolies robes, à organiser des réceptions fastueuses ou à participer à des réunions mondaines plutôt qu'à s'occuper de leur fille.

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser : si toutes deux avaient été plus proches, si Renée avait répondu à la demande d'attention et d'affection maternelle que réclamait Bella, peut-être que les derniers événements auraient pu être évités.

Peut-être ne seraient-ils jamais arrivés...?

Cependant, ce qui était passé était fait... et ne pouvait ni être changé, ni être défait.

Il était inutile de ressasser ces difficiles et honteux souvenirs.

Il fallait aller de l'avant !

Si Charlie avait pris conscience de la rupture du faible lien qui existait entre son épouse et sa fille, il avait surtout remarqué que sa fille n'était plus heureuse. Il avait l'impression que l'âme de son seul enfant était morte. Son rire chaleureux et son regard émerveillé d'adolescente manquait terriblement au père affectueux qu'il était.

La mélancolie était sa seule amie.

Charlie se demandait même si la dépression ne la guettait pas.

Avait-elle perdu toute raison de vivre ? Du fait des événements dramatiques qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps ? A cause de tout ce que sa mère lui avait obligé de traverser ?

Il avait peur pour sa fille, peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal, peur qu'elle n'attente à sa vie.

Or, lorsqu'il essayait d'aborder ce sujet avec son épouse, il se heurtait à un mur terrible : elle dissimulait tous ses sentiments derrière un masque de fer qui ne fissurait sous aucun des assauts de Charlie.

Madame Swan refusait de parler de la possible déprime de Bella.

En parler, c'était affirmer que sa fille était en pleine dépression. Or, il était hors de question que leur fille soit suivie par un professionnel de la santé, encore moins qu'elle rentre dans une clinique spécialisée pour ce type de soins. Elle aurait pu passer pour une folle ou une dévergondée. Renée ne savait quelle rumeur pouvait être la pire. Sans oublier le fait que si ce qu'en-dira-t-on se répandait dans leur milieu social, elle pourrait entacher leur réputation et réduire à néant tous les efforts que sa femme avait fourni pour dissimuler aux yeux de tous les dernières actions honteuses de leur fille.

Renée Swan ne cessait de répéter à son mari que tout allait bien.

Ce mensonge lui permettait d'avoir bonne conscience, d'avoir l'impression qu'elle avait bien agi pour sa fille.

Et rien ne venait contrecarrer sa théorie.

En effet, Bella suivait maintenant les cours de morale et de décence qu'elle lui avait imposée.

Elle était retournée au lycée. Ses résultats scolaires étaient à nouveau plus qu'excellents. Son absence n'avait même plus lieu d'apparaitre sur ses bulletins, puisqu'elle avait rattrapé tout le retard qu'elle avait alors accumulé. Son attitude était respectueuse envers ses parents et ses professeurs, même si elle ne répondait plus aux questions posées de sa propre initiative et qu'elle avait tendance à se renfermer sur elle-même, dans son monde de silence. Mais Renée était soulagée car sa fille n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de revoir ses amies en dehors du lycée. Elle avait même respecté l'interdiction qu'elle avait de leur parler en cours ou dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Renée savait tout : elle faisait surveiller sa fille en permanence, elle avait des espions partout, même au lycée. Il n'était pas question que sa progéniture faute à nouveau.

Certes Renée avait bien conscience que sa fille se laissait aller physiquement et qu'il y aurait du travail à faire, une fois le baccalauréat passé et obtenu avec mention (elle l'avait exigé de sa fille), pour lui rendre une apparence humaine, une apparence glamour de jeune fille de bonne famille avant de la présenter au Bal des Débutantes de la mi-juillet.

Toutefois, elle savait comment elle procéderait pour que Bella lui obéisse et agisse correctement.

Son plan était prêt et il était parfait.

De même qu'elle savait que sa fille serait mariée à un homme responsable et respecté dans la société avant la fin de l'été. Qu'elle l'aime ou pas, elle serait mariée. Seule cette action laverait le déshonneur dont elle avait fait preuve les derniers mois.

Charlie ne voulait pas que sa fille se précipite dans un mariage sans amour. Mais il avait bien conscience que la solution de Renée était la plus adéquate pour régler définitivement le problème auquel ils avaient été confrontés. Cependant, il restait convaincu que Bella était encore trop jeune et trop immature pour se marier.

Et surtout, il souhaitait que sa fille soit à nouveau heureuse !

Sans amour, ce serait quasiment mission impossible.

Tout son problème résidait là : il ne savait comment lui rendre le sourire.

Enfin, il savait qu'une seule action pourrait la faire réagir.

Mais elle était malheureusement impossible à réaliser.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella n'en pouvait plus !

Elle allait exploser !

Elle s'arrachait les cheveux !

Voulait hurler sa peine !

S'alimentait à peine !

Souhaitait mourir !

Pour le rejoindre !

Faire semblant de tenir les apparences devant ses parents, devant les domestiques de la maisonnée, devant ses enseignants et ses camarades, devant toutes ses personnes hypocrites l'épuisait totalement !

Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus cauchemardesques. Elle revivait en permanence son atroce réveil à la clinique, lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'il n'était plus là, lorsque sa mère lui avait appris sans prendre de gant qu'il était mort et enterré.

Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans avoir ses horribles images en têtes.

Elle n'était plus rien maintenant.

A quoi lui servait-il de vivre si sa seule raison d'être avait disparu ?

Elle était morte là-bas, avec lui.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Elle sombrait.

Constater ce vide douloureux dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son âme l'empêchait de dormir.

Cette absence définitive lui déchirait les entrailles, bloquait sa respiration, déclenchait ses pleurs.

Ses crises de larmes la détruisait petit à petit.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Elle devait cacher ses larmes et ses yeux rougis sous peine d'être punie, certainement même souffletée par sa mère qui n'aurait pas accepté ce caprice.

Seul son oreille accueillait ses pleurs. Il était désormais son seul confident.

Triste réconfort de savoir que le seul à qui elle pouvait confier ses malheurs et ses larmes était un oreiller en plumes d'oie, recouvert d'une douce taie de soie.

Sa mère l'avait briefée sévèrement dans le train, juste avant leur entrée en gare de Montparnasse : Bella n'avait aucunement le droit de parler des derniers événements à qui que ce soit désormais. **JAMAIS** elle ne pourrait les évoquer. Ils étaient dorénavant un tabou dans le cercle familial, et encore plus à l'extérieur, au lycée, avec ses amies ou lors des réunions de la bonne société. Il était hors de question de le briser.

Bella devait tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver les apparences.

Pour faire le bonheur de ses parents.

Et Bella sauvait les apparences ! Comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle pliait à toutes ses exigences, racontait les mêmes mensonges qu'elle, ne parlait de rien à personne, sauf avec son oreiller !

Et Bella tenait les promesses que sa mère lui avait arrachées de force : elle avait promis de ne plus pleurer, elle avait promis de réussir son baccalauréat haut la main, elle avait promis de suivre ces cours particuliers de morale (quel affreux moment à passer ! Une véritable horreur ! ), elle avait promis de ne plus adresser la parole à ses amies et notamment à Alice.

Et Bella respectait sa parole donnée, ce qui faisait tant plaisir à sa mère, ce qui faisait penser à cette dernière que sa fille se portait comme un charme, même si sa fille agissait mécaniquement, comme un robot, vidée de toute émotion.

Et Bella était retournée au lycée. Elle avait rattrapé son retard scolaire. Ses professeurs étaient satisfaits de son attitude comme de ses résultats. Mais si, auparavant, Bella appréciait l'apprentissage de ces différentes matières et la découverte de nouvelles notions, elle n'apprenait plus que mécaniquement et n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir aujourd'hui.

Tout ce qui l'avait alors passionnée n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux maintenant. Plus après avoir vécu l'enfer...

Au lycée, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, où elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être agressée perpétuellement par des questions sur ses connaissances de la part de ses enseignants ou par des interrogations curieuses sur les raisons de son absence par ses camarades, c'était la bibliothèque.

Madame Cope, la bibliothécaire, avait toujours apprécié cette jeune fille brune si calme, si curieuse, si désireuse d'apprendre, si avide de lectures. Elle avait compris dès l'entrée de Bella au lycée que la bibliothèque serait son refuge, son lieu d'évasion pour fuir une mère trop peu présente et surtout trop autoritaire, une mère qui n'aimait pas voir sa fille constamment étudier et qui prêtait davantage d'attention aux vêtements et à l'apparence physique de sa fille qu'à ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête.

Madame Cope avait alors plaisir à discuter de multiples lectures avec cette jeune fille passionnée de livres et désireuse d'en découvrir de nouveaux.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Bella depuis son retour.

Elle n'était plus la même.

Elle ne souriait plus.

Elle dépérissait.

Il semblait à Madame Cope que la jeune fille ne prenait plus plaisir à lire. Pourtant, elle appréciait encore venir dans la bibliothèque, longer les rayons, humer le parfum typique des milliers de feuillets présents sur les étagères, caresser la tranche des livres se demandant lequel elle allait parcourir pendant son heure d'étude. Lorsque Bella agissait ainsi, Madame Cope avait l'impression de retrouver la jeune fille d'avant son absence. Elle semblait presque rassérénée.

Presque...

Madame Cope n'était pas le genre de femme à prêter attention aux multiples potins qui couraient et se répandaient comme des trainées de poudre dans le lycée comme dans la société. En général, il y avait en chaque rumeur plus de mensonge propagé que de vérité révélée. Pourtant, constatant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait sa petite protégée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les écouter.

La rumeur racontait que Madame Swan, la mère de Bella, avait eu un malaise peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année et que pour favoriser son rétablissement le plus complet, elle avait besoin de fuir la grisaille parisienne et de profiter d'un soleil éclatant et du grand air. Bella avait donc été chargée par son père d'accompagner sa mère en Espagne pour qu'elle guérisse rapidement.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Madame Cope que si la mère et la fille s'étaient éloignées de Paris, c'était davantage dans l'intérêt de la fille que de la mère.

Il suffisait de voir combien Bella avait changé. C'était elle qui avait été éprouvée. Pas sa mère !

Si Madame Cope était fine observatrice, elle n'était ni bavarde, ni médisante. Elle avait donc gardé ses conclusions pour elle, veillant davantage sur Bella au cas où elle s'effondrerait.

Par contre, Madame Cope ne savait pas quelle raison avait poussé la mère à éloigner momentanément sa fille de Paris. De plus, la rumeur était peut-être entièrement fausse : il était possible que les deux femmes n'aient jamais quitté Paris. Certes, Bella avait quitté le lycée quelques mois, mais elle était revenue avec un teint si pâle, si maladif, que Madame Cope se demandait si elle n'avait pas été hospitalisée dans un quelconque hôpital parisien pour un traitement de longue durée.

Madame Cope fut soudain sortie de ses pensées par un bruit de chute.

Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de monde en cette fin d'après-midi dans la bibliothèque.

Mais elle savait Bella présente dans les rayonnages.

Elle se précipita alors vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et découvrit Bella allongée par terre inconsciente, tenant un livre de sa main crispée. Les rares lycéens qui étaient encore présents n'avaient pas remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille. Madame Cope ne souhaitait pas que la jeune fille attire à nouveau l'attention sur elle, ainsi que les ragots. Elle se doutait que Bella ne le supporterait pas.

Elle tapota alors les joues de la jeune fille, qui revint à elle. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Sans échanger un seul mot, elle lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever puis la soutint par la taille pour l'accompagner dans la petite pièce du fond de la bibliothèque, qui lui servait de bureau et dans laquelle normalement aucun élève n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

Tranquillement, elle fit asseoir Bella sur une chaise et lui proposa mouchoir pour essuyer ses pleurs. Enfin, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau fraiche. La jeune fille l'accepta avec empressement. Elle déposa alors le livre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché et qui avait contribué à son malaise : _Le Prince _de Machiavel.

En quoi ce livre pouvait-il avoir bouleversé sa jeune protégée ? Certes son contenu était plus philosophique que littéraire, mais rien ne pouvait choquer son élève.

Peut-être que son malaise n'était-il pas dû à ce livre ?

Madame Cope n'osait questionner Bella.

Elle se doutait que si elle le faisait, sa jeune protégée fuirait et ne reviendrait plus ici, dans ce lieu où elle se sentait un peu mieux qu'ailleurs. C'était entièrement contraire à son éthique professionnelle. Habituellement, elle aurait envoyé Bella à l'infirmerie et avertit la doyenne et les parents de la jeune fille. Mais elle savait que Bella n'avait aucunement besoin de ce genre de pression.

Lorsque la jeune fille se leva, elle tourna la tête vers la bibliothécaire.

**-Je vous remercie, Madame Cope**.

Bella esquissa presque un sourire. Le premier depuis... Depuis son atroce réveil.

Cette pensée effaça immédiatement la fossette qui commençait à apparaître dans sa joue et la fit à nouveau chanceler.

Elle se dirigea alors le plus rapidement possible vers la porte de sortie.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ? **La jeune fille s'était figée en entendant l'interpellation de Madame Cope.

Madame Cope sentit la tension s'accumuler sur les épaules de sa protégée. Elle savait qu'elle devait modérer ses propos et ne pas l'effrayer, sous peine de ne plus jamais la revoir entre ses murs, où la jeune fille réussissait à trouver quelque apaisement.

**-Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, quand vous le souhaitez.**

Bella acquiesça à ses propos et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Madame Cope se maudit de ne pas avoir oser lui dire sa pensée entière. Elle aurait aimé que la jeune fille lui confie ses tourments. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle n'était qu'une simple bibliothécaire. Pourtant, elle savait que Bella allait mal.

Quant elle détourna ses yeux de la porte par laquelle s'était échappée la jeune fille, elle s'aperçut que cette dernière avait oublié sur la table, près du verre d'eau abandonné, son livre _Le Prince_ de Machiavel.

Madame Cope le prit alors et le glissa dans son sac à main, afin de le relire chez elle dans le but de découvrir ce qui avait pu bouleverser sa protégée dans la lecture de ce traité politique du XVIe siècle.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre publié le 11 décembre 2011<strong>

**.**

**Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre "_Le Bal des Débutantes"_  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	3. Chap II Le Bal des Débutantes

Un **grand merci **à vous toutes pour vos _reviews_, vos nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre II – Le Bal des Débutantes**

**.**

…

**.**

Bella avait craint le pire lorsqu'elle avait eu son malaise à la bibliothèque. Revoir ce livre avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Heureusement pour elle, Madame Cope ne l'avait pas bombardée de questions, ni emmenée de force à l'infirmerie.

Si cela avait été le cas, Bella ne savait pas si elle aurait pu continuer à se taire.

Encore ! Encore et toujours !

Cet affreux secret la rongeait doucement de l'intérieur. C'était de plus en plus dur de le garder, de ne rien en dire à quiconque, et surtout de faire bonne apparence devant les autres.

La douleur du deuil était pourtant de plus en plus présente dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son corps. Et elle n'avait le droit d'en parler à personne sous peine de haute trahison envers sa famille.

Or, elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus.

Elle craignait de craquer à tout moment, de s'effondrer devant ses parents ou pire encore devant des personnes étrangères au cercle familial.

Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter inlassablement qu'elle était responsable de tous ces malheurs, qu'il fallait maintenant qu'elle les assume, que si elle souffrait c'était uniquement de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir un tel comportement et s'acoquiner avec de telles personnes... Elle lui rappelait que la souffrance était là pour qu'elle n'oublie pas les péchés qu'elle avait commis, que la douleur était là pour qu'elle fasse pénitence et qu'elle ne recommence pas.

Jamais !

Bella perdait pied : elle ne pouvait plus entendre tous ces arguments qui le broyait le cœur.

N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert pour qu'en plus sa mère en rajoute une couche quotidiennement ?

N'endurait-elle pas tous les jours cette absence de celui qui n'était plus ? De celui qui lui manquait tant pour vivre ?

Tout au long de la fin de l'année scolaire, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la bibliothèque du lycée, Bella avait hésité à se confier à Madame Cope, à lui raconter son terrible secret pour soulager son âme et sa conscience, atténuer sa culpabilité. Mais la peur des foudres de sa mère, la peur de la décevoir à nouveau, la peur de la haine que sa génitrice pourrait avoir contre elle lui avait finalement fait fuir le seul lieu où elle se sentait presque apaisée.

Les écrits du baccalauréat littéraire s'étaient déroulés fin juin.

Bella était assez confiante en ses prouesses, même si elle n'y attachait aucune importance.

Plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux depuis le deuil qu'elle avait traversé il y a quelques mois, deuil qu'elle vivait encore quotidiennement, pleurant chaque soir dans son lit sur son oreiller, à l'abri des regards, à l'abri surtout du regard haineux de sa mère.

Avoir le bac ou le manquer ne lui permettrait pas de mieux réussir sa vie ou pas. Ce sésame ne lui ouvrirait pas les portes de l'Université comme elle l'avait un moment espéré au début de sa terminale, en septembre dernier. Non, il lui permettrait simplement de satisfaire sa mère et de « sauver les apparences » devant la bonne société bourgeoise à laquelle sa famille appartenait.

C'était là l'expression favorite de Madame Swan ces derniers temps.

Il fallait à tout prix dissimuler aux autres familles de bourgeoisie la vraie raison qui l'avait éloignée de Paris avec sa fille. Même les domestiques ne pouvaient rien dire, puisqu'ils n'en avaient jamais rien su. Les seuls qui avaient été mis dans le secret, à leur corps défendant, avaient été licenciés ou alors grassement payés.

La rumeur que Renée avait lancée avant même son départ avait très bien fonctionné, d'autant qu'elle avait continué de jouer son rôle à merveille à son retour, montrant parfois quelques signes de faiblesses aux yeux de toute la bonne société parisienne. Madame Swan était devenue la meilleure comédienne pour simuler un évanouissement soudain. Certes, elle ne prenait pas de risque inconsidéré, n'ayant jamais de malaise lorsqu'un médecin était présent dans l'assistance. Toutefois, ces baisses de tension avaient contribué à enraciner cette rumeur, à la valider, d'autant plus que personne ne faisait attention à sa fille, pour son plus grand bonheur.

En effet, physiquement, Bella avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Si quelqu'un l'avait regardée avec attention, il aurait pu voir cette tristesse permanente qui marquait son regard ainsi que ses traits émaciés. Renée avait savamment expliqué ces signes comme étant les indicateurs du stress de sa fille dû au mauvais état de santé de sa mère.

Par ailleurs, pour démontrer que Bella s'inquiétait moins lorsqu'elle constatait que sa mère se portait mieux, Madame Swan avait pu mettre en évidence la brillante réussite de sa fille au baccalauréat.

Charlie Swan avait félicité sa fille, la prenant un long moment dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance de ses résultats. Sa fille en avait rougi de fierté d'attirer autant l'attention de son paternel sur sa petite personne. C'était la première fois que son regard s'allumait légèrement depuis le deuil qu'elle avait subi.

**.**

…

**.**

Constatant l'excellence des résultats de sa fille au baccalauréat littéraire, Charlie Swan aurait été prêt à revenir sur sa promesse et à accepter d'envoyer Bella à l'Université, pour qu'elle poursuive des études littéraires si cette dernière le lui avait redemandé.

Or, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sa fille était toujours aussi amorphe au monde extérieur, ne réagissant que si on s'adressait directement à elle.

Rien ne semblait plus lui plaire. Ni l'équitation. Ni les livres. Aucune de ses passions d'antan.

Charlie avait pourtant cru qu'elle avait été heureuse de retourner au lycée. Elle n'avait manifesté ni désir, ni répugnance. Cela avait été la même chose lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'Université.

De toute façon, son épouse était contre le fait que leur fille soit inscrite à l'Université en octobre.

Pour Renée Swan, l'Université était un monde de savoir, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais surtout de débauche, ce qui l'horrifiait. Compte-tenu du passif de sa fille, il était impossible de l'envoyer là-bas.

Renée souhaitait que sa fille fasse son entrée dans la vie, avec le très prometteur Bal des Débutantes de la mi-juillet, qui accueillait en son sein toutes les nouvelles bachelières de la bonne société parisienne. Ce Bal, très réputé, triait sur le volet tous ses invités et permettait ainsi aux parents de trouver leur futur(e) gendre et/ou bru selon un procédé endogame.

C'était tout à fait ce que recherchait Renée pour lancer enfin son plan : « l'opération mariage à tout prix » de sa fille inconvenante et dévergondée.

Lors de ce Bal, Renée savait que sa fille aurait de la concurrence : il y aurait toutes les jeunes bachelières de son âge, mais aussi celles de l'an passé qui ne s'étaient pas encore mariées du fait d'études universitaires ou d'une liberté plus ou moins grande que leur avait toléré leurs parents.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il y aurait force de garçons de bonne famille à la recherche d'une épouse belle, fidèle et sérieuse qui leur assurerait la poursuite de leur lignée familiale. Sa fille ferait partie de ce lot-là. Renée l'avait décrété. Elle ferait tout pour. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue. Tout l'avenir de sa progéniture si peu reconnaissante se jouerait ce soir-là.

Renée faisait ainsi la liste des atouts que Isabella possédait mais aussi de ses défauts. La mère se devait de tout faire pour sa fille ne mette en avant que ces premiers.

- Sa fille Isabella était la parfaite icône de l'épouse idéale, de la bru idéale, de la mère idéale.

- Isabella était mince et élancée, même si elle avait perdu du poids dernièrement. Il revenait à Renée de mettre sa fille en valeur en l'habillant d'une robe qui draperait divinement son corps et qui exposerait bien en avant sa grâce et son maintien.

- Isabella avait un teint blanc parfait et un magnifique regard pétillant, même s'il faudrait très certainement dissimuler ses cernes. Un peu de maquillage parfaitement déposé fera l'affaire. En un claquement de doigt, ce problème pouvait être résolu.

- Isabella était discrète, une qualité qui pouvait fort plaire à de nombreux hommes, qui ne supportaient pas les femmes qui agissaient comme des commères médisantes.

- Isabella ne se plaignait jamais : c'était une seconde qualité, qui pouvait aussi beaucoup plaire. Quel homme supporterait une mégère acariâtre en rentrant à la maison ? Une furie qui se plaindrait de son retard ou de ses absences ?

- Isabella était serviable et obéissait à tous les ordres que lui donnait sa mère. Elle ne s'était plus jamais révoltée depuis que sa génitrice l'avait définitivement matée. Cela jouerait en sa faveur pour trouver un époux.

- Isabella avait de la conversation, elle connaissait de nombreux ouvrages littéraires et elle aimait l'art. Même si c'était des qualités que Renée Swan détestait (elle se demandait toujours à quoi cela pouvait servir à une femme d'étudier puisqu'elle serait entretenue par son mari), elle savait que cela pouvait fort plaire à certains hommes, à condition que sa fille ne les dépasse pas en intelligence. Elle se devait donc de rester modeste.

- Isabella suivait des cours de morale et savait se comporter dans la bonne société, notamment avec la gente masculine. C'était encore des points marqués en sa faveur. Une future belle-mère apprécierait fortement sa conduite et son aisance dans le cadre familial comme dans les réunions parisiennes. De plus, Isabella savait diriger un train de maison bourgeoise, voir même d'un manoir, puisqu'elle avait été mise à bonne école avec sa mère et la façon dont cette dernière dirigeait les employés et gérait leur maison.

- Isabella montait parfaitement à cheval et elle dansait bien. Ces deux atouts démontraient qu'elle était sportive mais sans en faire trop, sans déformer sa silhouette par des sports violents que certaines jeunes filles pratiquaient de plus en plus, comme le tennis, la natation ou le footing.

- Enfin, Isabella aurait une dote importante puisqu'elle était fille unique. Ses parents paieraient tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle ait un beau mariage qui éblouisse la société parisienne dans son ensemble. Cela jouerait certainement en sa faveur pour que l'un de ses messieurs demande sa main.

Renée Swan était fort satisfaite de cette longue liste, qu'elle avait développé à son maximum.

Par contre, du côté des points négatifs, elle s'efforçait de les effacer un par un et bouillait de pouvoir tous les faire disparaître, par souci d'honnêteté mais surtout de réalisme :

- Sa fille ne souriait plus depuis leur retour à Paris, ce qui lui ôtait un atout majeur car, si elle retrouvait son sourire éblouissant d'autrefois, elle pourrait charmer bien des hommes.

- Sa fille était peut-être trop intelligente, qualité qui pouvait déplaire à un homme si elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle dirigeait leur couple. Renée avait tout fait pour placer ce point-là en avantage, mais elle savait que sa fille pouvait avoir parfois un caractère de cochon et un esprit vaniteux, n'hésitant pas à rire aux dépens d'une personne peu intelligente qui l'ennuierait.

Et surtout le pire des défauts qu'elle ne pourrait pas résoudre, ni encore moins noter dans sa liste par peur qu'elle ne soit lue par une tierce personne ou un quelconque domestique : sa fille n'était plus vierge.

Renée Swan fait tout pour relativiser ce point-là : en effet, aucun homme du bal ne pourrait le savoir avant la consommation du mariage lors de la nuit de noces. Madame Swan avait tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire et elle avait contraint Bella au silence.

Elle comptait surveiller particulièrement sa fille pendant la période des fiançailles, quitte à ne jamais la laisser seule avec son futur époux, afin qu'aucune information ne filtre à ce sujet, ni que le jeune homme ne tente un geste trop audacieux qui le mettrait au parfum avant le mariage.

Madame Swan s'était aussi bien renseignée : le jour où sa fille épouserait son fiancé, elle lui expliquerait comment pleurer, comment tromper son époux pour simuler la rupture de l'hymen, quel produit répandre pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de l'absence de sang sur les draps le lendemain matin.

Elle avait tout prévu.

TOUT.

Son plan devait fonctionner.

Et il fonctionnerait !

**.**

…

**.**

Tout était prêt pour le grand soir.

Bella avait été savamment briefée par sa mère sur l'attitude à adopter au cours de la soirée.

Madame Swan était entièrement satisfaite de l'apparence physique de sa fille, qui lui ferait honneur.

Isabella était délicieuse dans sa longue robe blanche, la couleur typiquement portée par les Débutantes du bal de la mi-juillet : elle lui allait comme un gant, drapant sa taille avec finesse et élégance, mettant en valeur sa poitrine par un discret décolleté. La seule fantaisie venait des broderies florales qui se déposaient avec charme sur les hanches et sur la ligne médiane du dos de la jeune fille. Elle avait également chaussée des escarpins avec un léger talon qui la grandissait tout en lui donnant une allure plus majestueuse, plus élancée, plus gracieuse.

Ses cheveux bruns avaient été relevés en un savant chignon tressé, dans lequel étaient piquetées quelques fleurs blanches rappelant sa robe et ses motifs. Ce chignon était éblouissant et avait l'avantage de dissimuler les cheveux ternis et abimés de Isabella.

Son visage et surtout ses yeux avaient été savamment maquillés par une esthéticienne, qui était venue spécialement à la maison des Swan pour s'en occuper. Elle avait passé toute la journée sur la jeune fille, utilisant des masques pour la détendre, des crèmes pour hydrater et redonner de l'éclat à sa peau. Désormais, le teint de sa fille était parfait, son regard lumineux. L'esthéticienne avait bien rempli son rôle. Même si tout n'était qu'artifice, cela serait amplement suffisant pour la soirée, pour que Bella charme son potentiel futur mari et lui donne envie de la revoir.

Renée jubilait et se frottait les mains.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un sourire sur son visage pour que sa fille soit parfaite !

Le trajet dans la voiture de la maison jusqu'à la prestigieuse salle de réception se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Seule la respiration rapide de Bella montrait son angoisse. Elle craignait la réception, d'être maladroite et d'attirer les foudres de sa mère, de rencontrer un homme qu'elle déteste et qu'elle soit obligée d'épouser.

Bella ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : c'était le mariage ou le couvent.

Son père lui prit délicatement la main dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Elle leva son visage vers lui : d'un regard, il l'apaisa : il veillerait sur elle tout au long de la soirée. D'un geste de la tête, Bella le remercia.

Le chauffeur ralentit puis gara la voiture le long du perron du majestueux bâtiment illuminé où se déroulait le Bal des Débutantes.

Un portier vint ouvrir la portière arrière droite du véhicule : Monsieur Swan sortit le premier puis tendit sa main à sa fille pour qu'elle sorte sans tomber, puis à son épouse qui s'accrocha fermement au bras de son époux tout en grinçant des dents vers son ingrate progéniture :

**-N'oublie pas de sourire, Isabella ! Et surtout ne nous déçois pas à nouveau !**

**-Tout ira bien, Renée, **la calma son époux. **Bella sait ce qu'elle doit faire, **rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard bienveillant à sa fille.

Tous trois grimpèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte vitrée du hall, où un autre portier les salua tout en maintenant pour eux la porte grande ouverte.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans prestigieux hall et laissèrent chacun leur veste ou leur cape au vestiaire ainsi que leur couvre-chef.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, où le parquet lustré brillait, où les multiples lustres de cristal suspendus éclataient de luminosité, où les robes blanches des jeunes filles tranchaient ardemment avec les costumes noirs des hommes, où la musique d'un orchestre rayonnait de multiples accords mélodieux qui donnaient aux jeunes couples l'envie de danser.

Un laquais les annonça :

**-Monsieur et Madame Charlie Swan, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan.**

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux pour les observer alors que la majorité des invités présents restaient concentrés sur leur conversation en cours, sur la dégustation de petits fours et de vins succulents, ou bien sur leurs pas de danse.

Ça y est ! Bella était jetée dans l'arène.

Elle n'avait plus droit à l'erreur.

Elle devait désormais sourire et séduire un jeune homme pour satisfaire sa mère.

Elle se demandait encore si elle allait être capable de réussir cela et de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Elle ferma les yeux, respira fortement pour se donner du courage et avança tremblante dans la salle de réception à la suite de ses parents.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella suivait dans leur sillage ses parents qui s'avançaient lentement, saluant chaleureusement leurs connaissances, même celles qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Quelle hypocrisie ! Pensa la jeune fille, qui distribuait avec grâce les mêmes salutations que ses parents.

**-Madame Swan, bonjour ! **S'écria Madame Stanley en accourant auprès de la mère de Bella. **Comment allez-vous ? Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce soir, on vous dit encore souffrante.**

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. La rumeur courait toujours aussi bien puisque sa mère jouait parfaitement la comédie.

**-Bonsoir Madame Stanley**, répondit avec grâce et fausse amabilité sa mère, toujours aussi joviale avec les personnes qu'elle voulait impressionner. **Et oui, je suis moi-même étonnée d'être là ce soir, mais je savais que ma présence réjouirait mon époux et ma fille**, rajouta-t-elle en attrapant Bella par le coude pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés. **Toutefois, il est possible que nous ne nous attardions pas.**

**-Chérie, je te laisse en charmante compagnie. Je vais saluer ces messieurs, **annonça Charlie en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre où Monsieur Stanley et d'autres fumaient le cigare. **Ne présume pas de tes forces et n'oublie pas de te reposer régulièrement.**

Après avoir lui-même joué la comédie, ce qui lui répugnait contrairement à son épouse, Charlie abandonna sa femme et sa fille auprès de ses dames pour rejoindre le groupe des hommes.

Madame Stanley se tourna à nouveau en direction de Madame Swan et sa fille.

**-Et bien, Bella est très en beauté ce soir ! **

**-Tout comme doit l'être Jessica, **la coupa Renée qui détestait le sous-entendu de cette affirmation.

Il était clair pour elle que Madame Stanley enviait la silhouette et l'attitude d'Isabella.

Puis elle chercha la fille de sa soit-disant amie des yeux sur le banc des jeunes filles qui attendaient d'être invitées par un charmant cavalier pour danser.

**-Oh ! Vous ne la trouverez ici ! **Sourit fièrement Madame Stanley. **Elle danse actuellement, **rajouta-t-elle délicieusement en désignant sa fille dans les bras de Mike Newton.

Elle était plus que satisfaite de faire rougir de jalousie Madame Swan. Toutes ces dames savaient que la jeune fille qui épouserait Mike Newton serait très chanceuse. Elle aurait une belle maison, de nombreux domestiques sous ses ordres, un train de vie dont toutes rêvaient.

**-Isabella, **se reprit Madame Swan qui pestait intérieurement de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, **je t'en prie, va donc rejoindre tes amies sur le banc. J'ai à discuter avec Madame Stanley.**

Bella obéit immédiatement à sa mère et rejoignit celles qui étaient plus des connaissances que des amies.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? **S'écria dédaigneusement Tanya, une grande blonde écervelée aux atouts mammaires bien mis en évidence dans un décolleté plongeant. **Tu es bien ravissante ce soir. Mais moins que moi ! **Rigola-t-elle.

Bella la salua à peine tellement cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs : elle se croyait perpétuellement le centre du monde. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu lui répondre ? Elle n'aurait de toute manière jamais le dessus sur cette écervelée et ses manigances.

De plus, Bella fut alpaguée par Lauren Mallory, une fille de son lycée.

**-Bella ! As-tu vu la chance de Jessica ? Regarde avec qui elle danse ! Crois-tu qu'elle lui plait ?** Bella haussa les épaules, elle était peu réceptive au babillage insupportable de Lauren. **En tout cas, je peux te confier un secret : Jessica aime Mike. Elle ne rêvait que de cela : danser avec lui ! Elle doit être si heureuse !**

**-Danser avec lui ! **Rigola méchamment Tanya. **C'est si simple ! Personnellement, si je décide d'avoir Mike, ce ne sera pas que pour danser avec lui, mais pour l'épouser.**

**-Tanya ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne peux pas faire cela !** S'écria une Lauren outragée. **Jessica est amoureuse de lui ! Tu ne peux pas le lui piquer !**

**-Comme si tu hésiterais à en faire autant si tu lui avais un peu tant soit tapé dans l'œil ! **Tanya appuya sa moquerie contre Lauren en ricanant.

**-Mais... Comm... Peux-tu... ?** Lauren bégayait. Effondrée, elle fit appel à Bella pour essayer de contrer Tanya. **Bella, peux-tu lui dire que ce qu'elle va faire est immoral, qu'elle n'a pas le droit de piquer le fiancé de Jess !**

**-Lauren, Jessica n'est pas fiancée, elle danse juste une fois avec Mike. Tanya, tu devrais être fair-play et laisser au moins Jess terminer sa danse avant de sauter sur Mike. **

Bella essayait de calmer le jeu entre les deux filles. Elle trouvait ces querelles fort puériles -si elle les comparait à l'enfer qu'elle venait de vivre- et n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver au milieu, ni de jouer à être l'arbitre du match qui les opposait.

**-De toute façon, je ne jetterai mon dévolu sur Mike Newton que lorsque j'aurai vu le fils du Docteur. Il paraît qu'il est revenu des États-Unis et qu'il est super canon, **s'exclama Tanya.

**-Il y a aussi James qui est trop mignon, **s'enthousiasma Lauren. **Tu as vu ses yeux bleus, ils sont trop envoûtants !**

Les deux filles semblaient désormais réconciliées à parler garçons !

**-Et toi, Bella, lequel préfères-tu ?**

Bella rougit et paniqua. Elle ne savait que répondre à une telle question.

**-Euh... Je ne sais pas... Je ne les connais pas tous.**

**-Mais si, à part le fils du Docteur, tu les as déjà dû tous les croiser au cours de repas donnés chez tes parents ces derniers mois. **

**-Mais non, Lauren, tu sais bien que Bella est restée cloitrée en Espagne à prendre soin de sa mère, **la contra Tanya.

**-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! **Rigola-t-elle. **Hey ! Tu nous dirais ce qu'elle a eu, ta mère ? **Bella secoua négativement la tête. **Allez ! Nous sommes tes amies ! Dis-nous tout ! Nous ne répéterons rien à personne, **insistait Lauren.

**-Tu peux compter sur notre silence, **l'encouragea Tanya pour qu'elle parle.

Bella respira plus rapidement, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce guet-apens féminin et nous souhaitant pas être au cœur des ragots le lendemain du bal.

**-Bonsoir Bella !**

La jeune fille brune tourna sa tête vers la voix qui la salua.

**-Alice ! Bonsoir ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.**

Tanya et Lauren furent rejointes par Jessica qui leur raconta comment il était divin de danser avec Mike, comment il était trop gentil, trop adorable...

Alice et Bella en profitèrent pour s'éloigner de ces filles frivoles et se placèrent à l'extrémité du banc des jeunes filles.

**-Oh si ! Je pense que tu savais que je serais ici ! C'est plutôt ta présence qui m'étonne ! Tu n'as assisté à aucune des réceptions pour jeunes filles depuis ton retour.**

Bella baissa la tête, confuse. Elle s'était éloignée de sa meilleure amie sur ordre de sa mère.

De toute façon, elle avait été obligée de le faire, sinon elle aurait pu manqué à sa parole et révélé son terrible secret à Alice.

**-Bella, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien depuis que tu es revenue. Je le vois bien. Si un jour, tu veux te confier, sache que je suis là, que je suis toujours ton amie, même si nous ne nous voyions plus autant qu'av...**

**-Isabella, **les interrompit sévèrement Madame Swan, d'une voix cruelle et agressive.

**-Mère ?**

**-Viens donc là que je te présente à la famille Newton.**

Isabella se leva lentement, s'excusant d'un regard auprès de son amie, alors que Renée regardait méchamment Alice, se demandant ce que sa fille avait eu le temps de lui confier.

**-Bonsoir Isabella, **la salua Madame Newton.

**-Bonsoir Madame Newton, **répondit la jeune fille brune en la saluant d'une révérence,** bonsoir Mike. **

**-Alors, il paraît que tu as eu ton bac avec mention ?** questionna Madame Newton curieuse.

**-Oui, je suis très fière d'elle ! **Répondit à sa place sa mère. **Surtout qu'à cause de ma maladie, elle a manqué une partie de l'année. **

**-Envisages-tu de t'inscrire à l'Université ? **Interrogea Madame Newton.

**-Je... **Bella hésitait à répondre.

Elle ne savait comment formuler sa réponse. Décontenancée, mal à l'aise de sortir une phrase qui déplairait à sa mère, elle se tourna vers cette dernière pour rechercher de l'aide.

**-Non, pas particulièrement, **reprit Madame Swan, ravie de l'attitude de sa fille. Moins Isabella parlerait, moins elle risquait de faire des bêtises et de déplaire à sa potentielle future belle-mère. **Ma fille recherche plutôt l'amour et la sécurité dans un mariage heureux. Sans compter qu'elle aime beaucoup les enfants...**

À cette dernière évocation, Bella blanchit subitement. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle évoquer cette idée devant elle alors qu'elle connaissait l'épreuve que sa fille venait de subir ? Elle haletait, mais Mike eut tôt fait de la remettre dans la réalité du bal.

**-Isabella, puis-je vous inviter pour une danse ? **Demanda Mike.

**-Mère ? **La voix d'Isabella tremblait.

Elle attendait que sa génitrice approuve la demande. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de danser avec Mike, mais elle agissait comme on le lui avait demandé de le faire.

**-Bien sûr, mon enfant, allez-donc danser un peu ! Cela vous fera du bien ! **Encouragea Madame Swan, radieuse que sa fille soit invitée par le plus beau des partis présents ce soir.

Mike prit le bras d'Isabella et la conduisit sur la piste de danse sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs mères. Plus loin, Madame Stanley rugissait de rage de voir sa Jessica ainsi écartée.

**-C'est une bonne chose que d'encourager votre fille vers un mariage sérieux plutôt dans des études universitaires aléatoires**, approuva Madame Newton.

Madame Swan lui sourit gracieusement, fière que sa fille envoûte Mike et danse avec lui sous les yeux de tous.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 18 décembre 2011**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Le Bal des Débutantes_ **(partie 2)

.

Comme dimanche prochain sera le 25 décembre, je ne pourrai pas poster. Donc je posterai la seconde partie soit vendredi, soit lundi soir.

Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous.

AliLouane

.


	4. Chap II Le Bal des Débutantes partie 2

Voici avant l'heure **votre cadeau de Noël !** Je me suis arrangée pour être sûre de pouvoir poster avant le 24 décembre. Mais qui résistera à l'ouvrir, à le lire, avant le 25 au matin ?

Tout d'abord, un **grand merci **à vous toutes pour vos _reviews_, vos nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris.

Ensuite, un **immense merci** également à toutes celles qui m'ont lissé une petite _review_ pour me souhaiter un **Joyeux Noël !** C'est vraiment super sympa à vous !

Dernière note avant que vous ne plongiez dans la lecture de cette seconde partie du chapitre II. Une question revient beaucoup dans vos commentaires : **à quelle époque cette fiction se déroule-t-elle ?**

Pour l'instant, seules deux lectrices ont trouvé la bonne réponse.

Il y a eu et il y aura des indices révélés au fur et à mesure pour la dater.

Sachez juste que cette histoire n'a pas lieu au XVIIIe siècle, ni au XIXe siècle, ni avant la Première Guerre mondiale.

**Bonne lecture !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre II – Le Bal des Débutantes **(partie 2)

**.**

…

**.**

Madame Swan lui sourit gracieusement, fière que sa fille envoûte Mike et danse avec lui sous les yeux de tous.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella, quant à elle, s'ennuyait fermement dans les bras de Mike.

**-Alors, comment c'était l'Espagne ?**

**-C'est un très beau pays ! **Mentit Bella.

Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Espagne, mais cela personne ne devait pas le savoir.

**-J'aimerai bien y aller**, relança Mike. **Il paraît que la vie nocturne y est plus qu'active et dynamique !**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sortais pas. Je restais avec ma mère pour la soutenir.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, tu es si jeune, **admit Mike en lui caressant la joue de sa main. Bella frissonna de dégoût à ce contact, frisson que Mike interpréta comme étant du désir. **Tu es très jolie ce soir**. Bella rougit à ce compliment et baissa la tête pour cacher le feu de ses joues. Ce comportement si docile enthousiasma Mike intérieurement. La jeune fille brune lui plaisait bien plus que cette pimbêche de Jessica qui ne savait pas s'arrêter de parler. **J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir après cette soirée.**

**-Il faudra en demander la permission à mes parents,** répondit la jeune fille soumise à leur autorité.

**-Ah oui ? S'il faut en passer par là, je le ferai ! Ce n'est pas un obstacle qui m'empêchera de te voir ! **Mike fit tourbillonner la jeune fille, qui faillit tomber suite à cet enchainement soudain. Puis, il rapprocha à nouveau de lui et la questionna. **Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es diplômée ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment**, murmura Bella, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Soit elle répondait comme devait le faire une jeune fille de sa condition et alors elle enthousiasmerait Mike, soit elle répondait comme elle le souhaitait et cela, sa mère ne le lui pardonnerait pas. La jeune fille choisit de biaiser et trancha entre les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. **Et bien, j'aime beaucoup lire, **souffla-t-elle. **Étudier la littérature à l'Université m'aurait bien fait plaisir, mais il faut aussi que je songe à mon avenir, à me marier... **Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Mike : la réponse lui plaisait. Peut-être un peu trop. **Et toi, que fais-tu depuis la fin de tes études ?**

**-Et bien, j'aide mon père à diriger sa société. C'est une entreprise très florissante. Nous avons de plus en plus de magasins dans la France entière. Je compte bien reprendre les rênes lorsqu'il partira en retraite. C'est du boulot, mais cela gagne bien, c'est l'essentiel. Avec moi, tu auras une belle maison et surtout tu seras toujours à l'abri du besoin, **argumenta le jeune homme espérant ainsi prêcher en sa faveur.

Il ne savait pas que Bella détestait les hommes qui se comportaient comme des coqs !

**-Et en dehors de ton travail, qu'aimes-tu faire ? **

**-Hum... Tout plein de choses, **répondit un Mike évasif en lui lançant une œillade.

**-Mais encore ? **Questionna-t-elle afin de relancer la conversation qui tournait en rond. **Lis-tu ? As-tu des auteurs ou romans favoris ? **Essaya la jeune fille, espérant qu'il aurait au moins une passion en commun avec elle.

**-Oh ! Là là ! Tu as de bien drôles d'idées, toi ! A quoi cela sert-il de lire ? Je suis bien heureux de m'être débarrassé de tout cela avec la fin des études. Je sors beaucoup, j'aime aller boire des pots avec les copains pour dra... **Le jeune homme s'interrompit subitement, se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il allait faire. **Je fais aussi pas mal de sport ! De la course à pied, du golf, du tennis aussi.**

Au mot « tennis », la jeune fille trembla et se tendit dans les bras de son cavalier.

Heureusement pour elle, les derniers accords de musique venaient de retentir. Mike s'arrêta alors de danser. Il n'avait rien remarquer du changement d'attitude de Bella.

Alors que Mike se réjouissait d'avoir su emballer la jeune fille si facilement et qu'il la ramenait auprès de sa mère, Bella croisait les doigts intérieurement afin que ses parents interdisent à Mike le droit de la revoir. Qu'il était niais ! Il n'avait aucune conversation ! Bella se demandait réellement comment ce jeune homme pouvait être capable de diriger une entreprise telle que sa famille possédait. Il semblait réellement en être incapable.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille brune, puisque Mike Newton était l'unique héritier d'une entreprise si puissante dans le monde des affaires et d'une telle fortune, jamais Madame Swan ne lui interdirait de revoir sa fille. Au contraire, elle rêvait déjà de marier les deux jeunes gens.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque la jeune fille rejoignit sa mère, cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec Mesdames Newton, Mallory et Black. Lauren et Jacob revenaient également d'un tour de danse.

**-Isabella, viens donc ici que je te présente Jacob Black, **l'interpela sa mère.

**-Mère ?**

Afin d'être sûre que Bella serait mariée avant la fin de l'été, Madame Swan ne mettait pas ses œufs dans le même panier. Il était évident que l'alliance avec la famille Newton la comblerait au-delà de ce qui était possible, mais elle préférait assurer ses arrières.

**-Isabelle, voici Jacob Black.**

Bella salua le jeune homme brun à la peau tannée d'un signe de tête.

**-Bonsoir Isabella, **la salua Jacob. **Je suis heureux de voir combien vous avez changée ! Vous êtes désormais une ravissante jeune fille !**

Bella regarda avec interrogation sa mère. Si elle se souvenait avoir maintes fois croisé Madame Black et l'avoir entendu parler à plusieurs reprises de son fils pilote chez Air France, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà croisé.

**-Mais si, Isabella, souviens-toi ! Vous aviez fait connaissance il y a une dizaine d'années ! **

**-Excusez ma mémoire défaillante, je ne m'en souviens pas.**

**-Vous êtes toute excusée, ma chère, vous n'étiez même pas âgée de 10 ans.**

Mais quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Bella ne cessait de se poser la question. Certes, comme Mike, il était plus âgé qu'elle. Toutefois, si Mike avait à peine dépassé la vingtaine, Jacob devait bien s'approcher de la trentaine, peut-être même plus.

**-Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder une danse ? **Lui demanda-t-il.

Voyant sa mère incliner avec grâce sa tête tout en bavardant avec ses amies, Bella accepta et lui tendit son bras.

Si Mike était un piètre danseur, ce n'était pas le cas de Jacob qui la faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse.

Les deux hommes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas du tout le même physique : alors que Mike était à peine plus grand que Bella, Jacob la dépassait bien de deux ou trois têtes. Mike passait facilement pour un gringalet à côté de Jacob, dont le corps était tout en muscles. De plus, il avait le teint très hâlé alors que Mike semblait blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Sa poigne était chaleureuse et la maintenait avec grâce contrairement à Mike qui resserrait fortement ses mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il voulait éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe de son emprise.

**-Alors, jeune fille, comment trouves-tu ton premier bal ?**

Jacob était passé au tutoiement dès qu'il s'était éloignée de leurs mères.

**-Hum... Tout est nouveau, **murmura Bella ne sachant quoi répondre.

**-Parce que c'est la première fois ! **Rigola Jacob. **Tu verras, quand tu en seras à ton troisième, tu seras complètement blasée. Tu croiseras toujours les mêmes personnes, danseras toujours avec les mêmes cavaliers, entendras toujours les mêmes potins à quelques différences près ! Rien de transcendant, quoi !**

Bella rit légèrement, se sentant à l'aise dans les bras de cet excellent danseur.

**-Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à venir si ces bals vous lassent tant ?** Demanda Bella de manière presque effrontée.

Puis, elle se mordit les lèvres : sa question était impertinente. Sa mère allait la tuer si elle lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Heureusement pour elle, Jacob ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et explosa de rire !

**-J'adore tes questions, jolie jeune fille innocente ! Toutefois je ne saurais te répondre clairement ! **Devant le regard interloqué et perdu de Bella, il poursuivit. J**e pourrais te dire que si je suis là, c'est pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui désespère de ne pas encore voir son fils plus que trentenaire marié **(ah ! Voilà de quoi répondre à la question de l'âge qui turlupinait la jeune fille) **ou bien que je suis là pour trouver l'âme sœur, avec laquelle je souhaite vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

**-Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment ! Encore que faire plaisir à ma mère en venant ici entre certainement en ligne de compte. **Il adressa d'ailleurs à cette dernière un regard empli d'amour filial. Puis il retourna à sa conversation avec sa cavalière. **Mon statut de célibataire me plaît bien ! Je peux profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie, **ses propos firent rougir la jeune fille qui dissimula sa gêne en baissant la tête, **je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, ni à mère, et encore moins à une hypothétique femme. Je peux voyager autant que je le souhaite, ce qui est fort utile avec mon travail. Bref, je suis libre, indépendant et je peux vivre sans contrainte.**

**-Voyager ! **C'était le seul mot que Bella avait retenu de la tirade du jeune homme si musclé. **Que j'aimerai tant découvrir le monde !**

**-Je crois que tu connais déjà l'Espagne ! **Jacob eut un clin d'œil pour elle.

**-Connaitre est un bien grand mot ! **Bella n'osait mentir à un homme qui avait tant voyagé. Elle édulcora son mensonge.** J'ai surtout tenu compagnie à ma mère, qui était souffrante et ne pouvait sortir de la maison. Aller s'étendre sur la chaise longue de la terrasse était déjà un grand périple.**

**-Alors pourquoi te marier si vite à la sortie du lycée si tu as envie de voyager ? N'aurais-tu pas non plus l'envie d'étudier ?**

**-Si, certainement, **admit Bella avec réticence. Pourvu que sa mère n'apprenne rien ! **Mais je n'ai pas le choix : me marier est le lot commun de toutes les jeunes filles de notre milieu.**

Sa triste voix fendit le cœur du jeune homme.

Bella n'avait vraiment aucune chance : sa mère n'était absolument pas compréhensive concernant les envies et besoins de son enfant. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif : marier sa fille avec le meilleur parti possible.

Jacob plaignait réellement la jeune fille brune. Certes, elle lui plaisait. Mais en tant qu'amie uniquement. C'était d'ailleurs plus son intelligence et sa répartie qui l'attirait et l'enthousiasmait. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour l'aider.

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver d'un mariage sans amour.

Jacob eut envie de la questionner sur ses intérêts pour comprendre quel type d'homme pourrait lui plaire.

**-Alors, as-tu apprécié de danser avec Mike Newton ?**

**-Oh ! Grand Dieu ! Non ! **Explosa la jeune fille.

Devant une nouvelle manifestation de son impertinence, elle se mordit à la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère. Jacob la rassura :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne répéterai rien ! Alors, raconte moi tout : pourquoi Mike est-il si insupportable ? **

**-Oh ! **Bella cherchait tout de même à policer sa réponse.** Et bien, il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation à part de me dire qu'il est l'unique héritier d'une grande entreprise qui marche bien et fait beaucoup de bénéfices.**

**-Je vois ! Ce n'est pas étonnant ! **Rigola Jacob. **Mike Newton est un imbécile qui est né avec une cuillère dorée dans la bouche, **continua-t-il froidement. Bella se retint de rire devant de tels propos, ce qui échappa pas à son cavalier. **Oui, oui, ce n'est pas la peine de te retenir de rire. Tu le constateras bien toute seule qu'il n'****est qu'un frimeur qui en met plein la vue. Je ne donne pas cher de la survie de l'entreprise paternelle lorsqu'il sera à sa tête ! **

Jacob aurait même parié bien volontiers que ce snobinard tromperait même sa jeune épouse au bout de quarante-huit heures de mariage. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas décemment le dire à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière réfléchissait aux propos que venait de tenir Jacob. Elle craignait désormais les poursuites de Mike et n'avait plus du tout envie qu'il vienne lui faire la cour chez ses parents.

**-Me raconteras-tu tes voyages un jour ? C'est un sujet qui m'intéresse. Je connais si peu le monde, voir pas du tout. **

La musique jouée par l'orchestre s'était arrêtée. Bella avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de Jacob.

**-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai été ravi de danser avec toi, Bella. Si tu as un jour l'envie de voyager, n'hésite pas à me contacter !**

**-Comme si mes parents accepteraient que je voyage avec toi ! **

**-Hum... Peut-être pas un voyage autour du monde ! Nous pourrions commencer par une balade au jardin des Tuileries. Penses-tu que cela serait accepté ? **Rigola Jacob.

**-Je l'espère, **sourit Bella.

Même si elle n'avait ressenti aucune attirance physique pour Jacob, elle avait apprécié discuté avec lui. Elle en avait presque réussi à oublier le drame qu'elle avait traversé il y a quelques mois. Jacob était jovial, curieux et agréable, et surtout il aurait certainement des tonnes de détails à lui raconter sur ses multiples voyages dans le monde et les peuples qu'il avait pu croiser. Il pourrait assurément lui conseiller de nouvelles lectures sur ces civilisations lointaines.

Elle aurait donc plaisir à le revoir.

Jacob n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la reconduire auprès de sa mère, qu'ils furent interrompus.

**-Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**-Monsieur ?**

**-Madame votre mère m'a autorisé à vous demander une danse, **s'inclina un jeune homme blond au regard d'acier qui fit trembler Bella.

Contrainte par les convenances, forcée par les exigences maternelles, elle accepta cependant le bras que lui tendait cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

**-James, **lui apprit ainsi Jacob en grinçant des dents. **Tiens toi correctement avec cette jeune fille**, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Jacob n'appréciait pas du tout ce nouvel individu. Il redoutait de voir Isabella partir danser avec lui sur la piste. Il la garderait à l'œil. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle avoir accepté cela ? Souhaitait-elle tant que cela se débarrasser de sa fille pour espérer une union avec James Gigandet ?

_James__ ? _Voici donc le jeune homme qui plaisait tant à Lauren, se souvenait Bella.

Mais, dans les bras de James, la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat se sentait oppressée.

Si la poigne de Mike avait été forte sur ses hanches plus par maladresse que par volonté, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de James, qui appuyait sur sa taille comme s'il voulait la marquer. Elle avait peur d'avoir des bleus.

**-Isabella, apprécies-tu ton premier bal ?**

**-Oui, Monsieur, **se tendit Bella, reconnaissant pourtant là la première question que lui avait posée Jacob.

**-Isabella ! **Rigola-t-il. **Je te donne la permission de m'appeler James. **

**-Je ne vous connais p...**

**-Essayerai-tu de me contredire ? **La tança sévèrement James en renforçant sa poigne sur la taille de sa partenaire. Bella prit peur et baissa la tête devant la fureur du jeune homme blond. **Moi, qui te croyait être une jeune fille docile, ne serait-ce donc pas le cas ? **

Bella n'osait plus relever les yeux vers son cavalier. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette affreuse danse se termine au plus vite. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui ne cessait de papoter avec ses amies. Son père semblait tout aussi occupé à fumer son cigare. Même Jacob avait disparu du champ de vision de la jeune fille.

**-M'écoutes-tu quand je te parles ? **Grinça à nouveau la voix de James la ramenant sur terre.

**-Excusez mon inattention !** Murmura la jeune fille malà l'aise.

**-Han, han ! Ne comptes pas là dessus ! **Refusa le jeune homme d'un ton sans appel. Il voyait là un moyen tout trouvé pour que la jeune fille fasse ce dont il avait envie. **Sauf si tu m'accompagnes un moment dehors sur le balcon.**

Bella trembla de peur. Cette proposition inadmissible ne l'intéressait absolument pas sans compter que ses parents apprécieraient pas du tout ce type de comportement. Elle essaya de refuser poliment.

**-Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je suis attendue auprès de ma mère.**

**-Mais il est hors de question que tu te défiles, ma belle !** Insista James en tirant brutalement sur le bras de la jeune fille pour l'emmener dehors.

**-Aïe ! **Se plaignit la jeune fille.** Lâchez-moi ! **

Bien qu'elle essaya de mettre de la conviction dans son propos, ce dernier parut bien faiblard au jeune homme qui lui rit au nez.

**-Tu peux toujours rêver !**

Alors que Bella cherchait du regard toute personne qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation inconfortable, James la faisait franchir la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte pour la conduire sur le balcon tout en maintenant violemment sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille, qui souffrait de plus en plus.

**-Monsieur Gigandet !**

James se retourna vers la personne qui l'interpelait durement, au grand soulagement de Bella, qui en avait reconnu la voix.

**-Puis-je savoir où vous emmenez ma fille sans m'en avoir demandé la permission ?**

**-Chef Swan ! **Se tendit James, qui perdit un peu de sa belle assurance. **Hum... Votre fille se sentait un peu mal, entre la chaleur et les tours de danse. Je l'emmenais bien volontiers sur la terrasse pour qu'elle se rafraichisse.**

Bella remuait négativement la tête espérant que son père remarquerait que l'histoire de James ne tenait pas la route et était emplie de mensonges.

**-Si ma fille a besoin de prendre l'air, elle sait très bien qu'elle peut et doit me le demander, Monsieur Gigandet.**

Comprenant que Monsieur Swan avait compris sans équivoque son histoire rocambolesque, sans pour autant le ridiculiser devant tous les invités de la réception, James relâcha Bella, qui se rapprocha immédiatement de son père. La jeune fille respirait à nouveau normalement.

**-Mademoiselle, Monsieur**, salua James en claquant des talons et en s'inclinant devant eux.

Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement, cherchant une nouvelle proie à charmer.

Charlie Swan tendit son bras à sa fille qui s'en saisit automatiquement et, sans prononcer un mot, il l'emmena sur le balcon. Bella tremblait, attendant les reproches de son paternel. Elle se massait discrètement le bras droit qui avait été meurtri par ce garçon si brutal.

Néanmoins, son père demeurait silencieux, les sourcils froncés, regardant le parc assombri par la nuit qui était tombée mais illuminé par de nombreuses lanternes.

Bella osa alors prendre la parole, attitude qu'elle n'aurait jamais eue avec sa mère.

**-Merci pour votre intervention, Père.**

Surpris par la phrase prononcée par sa fille, Charlie se retourna vivement et l'observa attentivement.

Une fois son examen terminé comme il l'aurait fait sur son lieu de travail pour un interrogatoire , il parla enfin posément.

**-Tu ne souhaitais vraiment pas le suivre ?**

Bella remua négativement la tête, avant de préciser en murmurant :

**-Non, il m'a forcée... Il me tenait fortement le bras... **Elle ajouta d'un ton encore plus bas. **Je n'ai pas osé crié par peur de faire un scandale et décevoir Mère.**

**-Bien ! **Approuva Charlie. **Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, ma fille. **Il serra sa fille dans ses bras, une manière de s'excuser d'avoir tergiversé sur son attitude, de l'avoir soupçonnée de commettre encore des actes indécents. **Mais je ne veux plus te revoir avec lui, ni à proximité de lui. Est-ce clair ? Sa réputation est loin d'être proche de l'honnêteté.**

**-Je ne souhaite pas non plus le revoir, ni qu'il m'approche à nouveau. **Accepta-t-elle sans hésitation en lui désignant son bras douloureux.

**-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?**

**-Un peu, mais cela va passer. J'ai surtout eu peur.**

Charlie regarda avec attention le bras de sa fille. Le marque de la main de ce James était nettement visible sur le bras de Bella. Elle allait avoir une belle ecchymose.

**-Il faudra mettre de la glace en arrivant à la maison ce soir. Mais d'abord, explique-moi qui t'as autorisé à danser avec lui ?**

**-Mère... **Bella relativisa sa réponse, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas eu son accord oral. **Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait croire...**

**-Hum...** Charlie savait très bien que sa femme était têtue et qu'elle était capable de tout lorsqu'elle avait un plan en tête. Elle pouvait très bien avoir approuvé cette danse. Il devrait lui parler : il était hors de question que Bella revoit à nouveau cet homme sans scrupule, cette petite crapule que Charlie se ferait une joie de prendre sur le fait et d'arrêter pour qu'il croupisse en prison. **Je parlerai à ta mère. **

**-Merci Père, **s'inclina la jeune fille.

**-Te sens-tu mieux ? **Elle acquiesça.** Alors, viens donc avec moi**, lui dit-il en lui donnant à nouveau son bras, **que je te présente à quelques amis.**

**.**

…

**.**

C'est avec plaisir et un grand sourire sur son visage que Bella suivit son père, traversa la piste de danse et rejoignit le groupe d'amis de son père. Il était composé de trois hommes et d'une femme. Si deux des hommes et la femme semblaient avoir l'âge de son père, il n'en était pas de même pour le troisième, qui semblait être bien plus jeune.

**-Bella, je te présente l'un de mes collègues, le commissaire Billy Black. Billy, voici ma fille Isabella.**

**-Bonsoir Mademoiselle**, se courba ce dernier.

Il était aussi grand que son père, mais bien plus fort et baraqué. Ce qui était surtout frappant, c'est qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'un de ses précédents cavaliers, Jacob. Il avait le même teint que lui, la même musculature.

**-Bonsoir Monsieur, **répondit avec grâce Bella. **Êtes-vous le père de Jacob ? **Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Puis, elle se mordit les lèvres, certaine d'en avoir trop dit.

**-En effet ! D'ailleurs, je me demande où est passé ce jeune chenapan ! **S'exclama-t-il en riant, absolument pas vexé par la question de Bella.

**-Jeune chenapan ! Billy, ton fils a plus de 30 ans !**

**-Mais, que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Charlie ? Pour moi, il sera toujours un môme en couche culotte, même lorsqu'il en aura 50 !**

**-Voici le docteur Cullen et sa charmante épouse, **continua son père en nommant les personnes qui étaient aux côtés de Billy.

Si son épouse était de petite stature aux cheveux châtains clairs, le docteur Cullen était presque aussi grand que Charlie Swan et Billy Black. Il possédait des cheveux blonds et un regard bleu profond qui semblait vous transpercer comme s'il pouvait soigner tous les maux dont vous souffriez d'un seul coup d'œil.

**-Bonsoir Madame, bonsoir Docteur.**

Bella leur fit une élégante et rapide révérence.

**-Ton père nous avait caché qu'il avait une fille si ravissante !** S'exclama Madame Cullen d'un ton très amicale.

Madame Cullen semblait très chaleureuse, très tactile, très maternelle. Bella avait même eu l'impression que cette dernière l'aurait serrée volontiers dans ses bras sans hésitation si elle avait pu le faire sans manquer aux convenances imposées par la soirée et par la classe bourgeoise en règle générale.

**-En tout cas, il ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton sujet, **rajouta le docteur Cullen. **Toutes mes félicitations pour l'obtention brillante de ton baccalauréat.**

Devant le compliment, la jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête.

Afin de lui laisser le temps de retrouver son calme et son teint blanc, Charlie termina les présentations.

**-Et, pour terminer la ronde des présentations, je te présente le fils du docteur Cullen, Maître Edward Cullen. **_Maître ?__Était-il enseignant ou avocat ? _Se demanda-t-elle. Il était possible qu'il soit avocat, puisque son père lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de collègues de travail : un autre commissaire, un médecin et un avocat étaient des professions tout à fait en lien avec le travail de son père. **Il revient des États-Unis, où il a achevé sa formation. **

**-Bonsoir Maître.**

La jeune fille se sentait toute tremblante, toute émotive.

Le jeune avocat devant elle ressemblait tant au jeune homme de ses rêves. Il était grand, élancé, musclé. Ses cheveux étaient auburn et semblaient partir dans tous les sens, malgré un semblant de discipline. Son regard émeraude était quant à lui hypnotisant. Bella était séduite. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était toute chose en sa présence et en perdait ses petits moyens.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait ressenti de telles émotions en présence d'un homme, même pas avec...

Bella se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas penser à son nom. Il n'était pas question de sombrer ici devant eux tous lors d'une soirée. Elle se devait de retrouver une respiration normale.

Pourtant, elle avait tellement cru l'aimer de toutes ses forces, elle lui avait tout donné.

Tout !

Et, aujourd'hui, il était quand même parti...

S'était-elle trompée sur cet amour ? L'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle tremblait de peur devant l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait peut-être fait. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

Maintenant !

Pour ne pas décevoir ses parents !

Elle réfléchirait à tout cela, lorsqu'elle serait seule dans sa chambre ce soir...

**-Bella,** rigola son père, **je crois que tu peux l'appeler Edward.** Ce dernier inclina la tête pour donner son accord.** Maître, c'est un peu trop formel. **

**-Bonsoir Edward**, le salua à nouveau Bella.

**-Edward, je te présente ma fille Isabella Swan. Mais je te conseille plutôt de l'appeler Bella si tu ne veux pas te la mettre à dos dès ce soir !**

**-Papa !** Protesta Bella en rougissant sérieusement.

Elle était sûre que sa mère n'apprécierait pas une telle attitude.

Mais son père n'avait cure de ses doléances et explosa de rire, rapidement rejoint par le commissaire Black et le docteur Cullen.

Edward regardait troublé cette jolie jeune fille aux yeux chocolat et aux joues rosissantes.

Irrémédiablement, elle l'attirait, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais succomber aux charmes féminins, ne s'accordant que le droit de les utiliser pour son propre confort mais sans plus rien leur promettre.

Ce qui l'attirait, ce n'était pas que son charme et sa beauté naturelle, il y avait autre chose...

Hum...

Quelque chose qu'elle dissimulait, quelque chose que Edward était incapable de lire en elle ou de comprendre maintenant, mais qu'il avait envie de découvrir. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'elle avait profondément souffert. C'était visible au premier coup d'œil pour quiconque la regardait attentivement.

Entre le fait qu'elle lui plaisait, entre le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle gardait secret au plus profond de son cœur, entre l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler, Edward surmonta ses peurs et trahit ses promesses en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer et pour apprendre à la connaitre.

**-Bonsoir Bella, **lui répondit-il de sa voix de ténor en souriant.

De toute façon, il se devait d'être poli : d'une part, il avait été éduqué ainsi, comme un gentleman ; d'autre part, elle était la fille de l'un des collègues de son père. Il était tout à fit possible qu'il la recroise ultérieurement.

Bella lui rendit son sourire.

Edward l'attirait, c'était indéniable. Sa voix était tout simplement... Oh ! Oh ! Elle lui avait donnée tant de frissons de plaisir !

Toutefois, Bella ne savait que dire, ni comment se comporter avec lui, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle se savait observée par son père et les parents du jeune homme. Elle se demandait bien à quoi lui servait ces fameux cours de morale si ennuyeux que sa mère lui imposait, si elle était incapable de les mettre en application.

Un serveur interrompit ce jeu de regards et ce moment de légère gêne en proposant des verres de vin rouge ou blanc, accompagnés de biscuits apéritifs ou de toasts.

**-Messieurs, laissons donc ces jeunes gens faire connaissance, **s'exclama Madame Cullen dont le regard avait été plus que bienveillant depuis le début des présentations.

Elle éloigna alors de quelques pas les trois hommes d'âge mûr, histoire de leur offrir un semblant d'intimité.

**-Alors, apprécies-tu ton premier bal officiel ? **La questionna-t-il doucement alors qu'il lui tendit un verre de vin blanc.

**-Merci, **répondit-elle en l'acceptant. Elle s'assit sur un sofa, où il la rejoignit. **Et bien, cela se passe bien, je pense, même si j'apprécie plus certaines personnes que d'autres. **Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, se gourmandant d'avoir dit encore une fois une ânerie. Il allait sûrement penser qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, même si cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils se connaissaient. **Enfin, c'était tout à l'heure quand je dansais avec... **Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper. **Maintenant, je suis bien...**

Ses yeux brillèrent et sa voix se brisa : elle avait l'impression que plus elle parlait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans sa maladresse...

Edward sourit devant cette avalanche d'explications confuses et s'efforça à son tour de rassurer la jeune fille.

**-Tout va bien, Bella. Je suis aussi content d'avoir fait ta connaissance. **

Le rouge revint sur les joues de la jeune fille. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Edward.

Pour chasser son malaise, Bella se lança et lui demanda :

**-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous allé, **se rappelant qu'il l'avait tutoyé, elle se reprit, **pour quelle raison es-tu allé étudier aux États-Unis ?**

**-Je souhaitais connaître davantage le droit anglo-saxon,** expliqua-t-il, **et surtout j'avais besoin de voyager, voir du pays, changer d'air... **Termina-t-il pensif.

Bella sentait que Edward lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne fit pas sa curieuse. Elle se contenta, de relever le seul mot qui l'intéressait :

**-Voyager ! J'en rêve !**

**-Pourquoi cela te serait-il impossible ?**

**-Parce que... **

Bella n'acheva pas sa phrase mais tourna la tête vers sa mère. Edward comprit l'intention silencieuse de Madame Swan.

**-Ta mère souhaite-t-elle que tu te maries rapidement ?** La jeune fille acquiesça. **Mais pourquoi se dépêcher ? Pourquoi une telle urgence ? **Bella haussa les épaules, ne pouvant répondre à cette question sans mentir. **N'aurais-tu pas envie d'étudier ? Ton père disait que tu es une lycéenne brillante.**

**-Si, j'aurai aimé étudier la littérature,** murmura Bella, des étoiles pleins les yeux lorsqu'elle évoquait le sujet.

**-Mais pourquoi... ?**

**-Les convenances sociales,** le coupa sèchement Bella, **l'envie de ma mère, le fait que je n'ai ni le choix, ni la possibilité de dire non...**

Gênée par sa réponse, confuse d'avoir agi ainsi, Bella se leva subitement pour rejoindre son père.

Edward la retint au bout de trois pas, l'empêchant de mener à bien son action.

**-Excuse-moi de t'avoir importunée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste te comprendre...**

Ed**w**ard pestait intérieurement contre lui d'avoir blessée la jeune fille, de l'avoir fait fuir loin de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés ainsi de leurs parents.

Madame Cullen les rejoignit entrainant dans son sillage les hommes de son petit groupe.

**-Ah ! Edward ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu te décides enfin à inviter Bella pour une danse ! **

Pris au dépourvu, Edward tendit son bras à Bella pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

**-Oui, en effet, j'attendais juste la bonne musique, **argumenta-t-il avec une pirouette. **Une valse me semble être un bon choix pour une première danse, n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

Cette dernière regarda en direction de son père qui lui montra son accord d'un clin d'œil. Bella ne put donc qu'acquiescer àla demande d' mit sa colère contre elle-même de côté et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son cavalier, qui l'entraina dans un tourbillon.

**-Le père de cette jeune fille ne vaut pas mieux que votre fils**, intervint alors Charlie en riant s'adressant à Esmé Cullen. **Chère amie, accorderez-vous cette danse au piètre cavalier que je suis ?**

-**Avec plaisir ! **Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le nouveau couple de danseurs rejoignit alors la piste, où ils croisèrent un Edward et une Bella, tout sourire, tournant et tourbillonnant les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas au tout début de la danse.

**-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela !**

**-Quoi ? **Edward ne comprenait pas le reproche de la jeune fille, ni où voulait en venir.

**-M'entrainer dans une valse ! Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu n'avais pas à le faire !**

**-Je ne me suis aucunement forcé à t'inviter pour cette danse. Au contraire, j'en suis ravi ! **Bella baissa la tête. **Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu aurai préféré que je refuse ?**

**-Non, … C'est juste que je ne comprends plus rien...**

**-Dis-moi ! **L'encouragea-t-il à parler.

**-Je croyais que ma réponse sèche t'avait énervé et que tu ne voulais plus passer de temps avec moi. Je croyais que cela ne te plaisait pas que je veuille me marier rapidement au lieu de m'inscrire à l'Université...**

Le jeune homme coupa gentiment la parole de sa cavalière en positionnant une mèche de cheveux bruns de Bella qui voletait derrière son oreille.

**-Ta réponse ne m'a pas fait très plaisir, mais tu ne m'as pas énervé et surtout j'ai encore envie de passer du temps avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour discuter littérature avec toi... **Il rajouta.** Enfin, si tu en as envie.**

Il lui demandait son avis et allait tenir compte de sa réponse. C'était une première pour Bella.

De toute façon, elle était sous son charme. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle n'en avais pas envie.

**-J'en serai très heureuse.**

Les yeux bruns chocolat de la jeune fille accrochèrent alors ceux vert-émeraude du jeune homme.

Une connexion s'était créée entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils faisaient désormais abstraction de tout ceux qui les entouraient.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 23 décembre 2011**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Retour de Bal_**

.

Je vous souhaite à toutes **un très Joyeux Noël **en compagnie de vos proches.

Et je vous retrouve **dimanche 1er janvier 2012** (tardivement) pour vous souhaiter une très bonne Année !

Je vous embrasse !

Dégustez bien vos huîtres, votre foie gras, votre dinde, vos bûches de Noël et tout ce qui vous fait envie ! Sans faire d'indigestion ! **A bientôt !** AliLouane.


	5. Chap III Retour de Bal

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une **Heureuse Année 2012**, avec la santé, le bonheur, la réalisation de vos vœux. Que votre famille, vos proches et vos amis rayonnent en cette nouvelle année qui débute !

Je vous **remercie** pour vos nombreuses mises en alerte et mises en favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! Cela me fera toujours plaisir ! Et je ne mords pas ! Je ne réagis pas non plus comme Renée ! lol !

Un **grand merci** à toutes celles qui laissent une _review_ suite à leur lecture ! J'adore vos questionnements, vos théories sur l'époque (que j'ai ri !), et vos envies de meurtre contre Renée ! N'hésitez pas ! Lâchez-vous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre III – Retour de Bal**

**.**

…

**.**

Depuis le Bal des Débutantes, Bella semblait plus heureuse.

Pour la plus grande joie de Charlie.

Il avait l'impression qu'une page se refermait enfin sur l'affreuse année qu'avait vécue sa fille.

**.**

…

**.**

Sur le chemin du retour, Charlie avait détesté la froideur manipulatrice de son épouse lorsqu'elle avait demandé à leur fille si elle avait été suffisamment charmante avec ses cavaliers pour espérer que l'un vienne frapper à leur porte le lendemain pour la revoir et lui faire la cour.

Bella avait murmuré qu'elle espérait que tout s'était bien passé. Charlie avait bien compris qu'elle essayait de satisfaire sa mère, même si sa fille souriait discrètement, peut-être en pensant au fils du docteur Cullen.

Dès leur arrivée chez eux, Bella se retira dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Charlie se dirigea vers le salon. Il connaissait suffisamment bien sa femme pour savoir que Renée voudrait faire le point sur la soirée immédiatement.

Son épouse retira ses chaussures à haut talon et s'installa confortablement dans une bergère pendant que Charlie allumait un nouveau cigare.

**-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce bal ?**

Paf ! Son épouse était toujours aussi directe dans ses intentions. Elle fonçait toujours tête baissée.

**-Et bien, ce fut une belle soirée !** Répondit-il laconiquement.

**-Charlie !** Tapa du pied son épouse. **Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !**

**-En effet**, rigola-t-il. **Bella a été souvent invitée, elle a beaucoup dansé.**

**-Et elle s'est comportée correctement. Elle ne nous a pas fait honte, **précisa Renée**. J'ai quand même eu un peu peur lorsque sa copine délurée est arrivée, mais je crois les avoir interrompues à tant.**

Copine délurée !

Charlie n'aimait pas quand Renée parlait ainsi d'Alice, l'une des amies de Bella, celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait rien de délurée, si ce n'est qu'elle était très extravertie, aimait s'habiller à la mode et porter des jupes qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus du genou, chose que son épouse jugeait indécente. Charlie savait cependant qu'il ne ferait pas entendre raison à sa femme sur ce fait.

**-Renée, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas si délurée que cela ! Tu exagères toujours un peu !**

**-Non, je reste persuadée qu'elle est celle qui a donné toutes ses mauvaises idées à Isabella pour qu'elle se comporte de manière si scandaleuse. Elle fréquente déjà des garçons. Qui sait quelles faveurs elle leur a déjà accordé ?**

**-Hum... **Soupira dubitativement Charlie en tirant sur son cigare. Son flair de flic faisait qu'il ne croyait pas du tout aux multiples rumeurs qui avaient couru sur le dos d'Alice. Certes, la demoiselle agissait de manière bien plus libre que la plupart des jeunes filles de la bourgeoisie parisienne, mais il ne fallait pas non plus se leurrer : elle n'était pas une fille facile, ses parents veillaient au grain. **De toute manière, ce n'est pas l'objet principal de notre conversation ce soir.**

**-Effectivement, **reprit Renée. **As-tu vu avec quels cavaliers elle avait dansé ?**

**-Bien sûr, mais je pense que tu as plus veillé sur elle que moi.**

**-C'est mon rôle de mère. **Renée est fière en prononçant ses mots. Cela contrastait tant avec le comportement désagréable, froid et si peu maternel qu'elle avait avec sa fille. **Isabella a dansé à plusieurs reprises avec Mike Newton, Jacob Black et Edward Cullen. Je l'ai vue quelques fois avec Tyler Crowley, Sam Uley et Eric Yorkie. Je lui ai bien entendu interdit de danser avec Paul Des Fontaines. Malgré sa particule noble, c'est un coureur de dot depuis que son père a fait faillite**, rit-elle méchamment. **Ah ! Si ! J'oubliais : elle a dansé une fois avec le ténébreux James Gigandet.**

Renée s'arrêta essoufflée par sa tirade et ravie d'avoir résumé en si peu de phrases l'essentiel de la situation.

Charlie tirait sur son cigare lentement et voluptueusement. Il était clair que fumer était son petit plaisir et lui permettait de supporter les envolées lyriques de son épouse.

**-Alors, **reprit sa femme, **qu'en penses-tu mon cher ? Lequel sera le parti le plus acceptable pour elle ? Le meilleur des gendres pour nous ?**

**-Pas James Gigandet, **grogna-t-il, essayant du mieux possible de dissimuler sa fureur.

**-Pourquoi ? Il est le seul héritier d'une grosse fortune et...**

**-J'ai interdit à Bella de le revoir !**

**-Mais...**

**-Renée, cet homme est un homme arrogant, un tricheur, un manipulateur. Il a essayé d'entrainer notre fille à l'extérieur de la salle de bal. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé, si je ne l'avais pas arrêté.**

**-Es-tu sûr que cet élan n'était pas à l'initiative d'Isabella ? **L'interrogea-t-elle furieuse contre sa fille. **Moi, qui pensait qu'elle s'était bien comportée. Mon Dieu ! Ma fille est devenue une véritable nymphomane ! **Ragea-t-elle. **Elle ne sait plus se tenir quand des hommes la regardent. Que va-t-on pouvoir en faire ? Demain, elle va m'entendre. Elle ne perd rien pour att...**

**-Renée ! **L'interrompit Charlie. **Écoute-moi un peu quand je te parle ! Bella n'y est pour rien ! Elle est plutôt la victime que l'initiatrice. Je t'interdis de lui reparler de cet épisode-là, elle va déjà avoir une sacrée ecchymose sur son bras qui lui rappellera sa frayeur.**

**-Je ne lui fais plus confiance, Charlie ! Pas après ce qu'elle nous a fait vivre cette dernière année !**

**-Renée, je ne te parle pas de lui faire confiance, simplement de me croire lorsque je te raconte un fait. Bella n'a rien fait ! **Affirma-t-il durement pour être sûr que sa femme le croit. **Comment peux-tu à ce point douter d'elle ? Je sais que son attitude passée t'a fait souffrir, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle en a encore plus souffert que nous ? **Rajouta-t-il d'une voix bien plus calme, se souvenant des traits marqués de sa fille, de sa maigreur, de ses cernes. **Quant à James Gigandet, je vais trahir le secret professionnel en t'apprenant cela, mais sache qu'il y a déjà eu des plaintes déposées contre lui pour violence sur prostituées ou sur des employées de bar ? Toutefois, elles n'ont jamais abouti faute de preuves et de témoignages suffisants, sans compter qu'il a sûrement dû graisser la patte de flics véreux pour qu'ils classent l'affaire.**

La colère de Charlie était manifeste, même s'il essayé de dissimiler une partie de sa fureur devant son épouse : il avait toujours détesté les ripoux, et encore plus les voyous sans scrupule qui disposaient de fortunes personnelles et qui donc se croyaient à l'abri des lois et de la prison. Ce James en était l'archétype le plus représentatif. Il était hors de question qu'il entre dans la famille Swan en épousant son unique fille**.**

**-Il ne reverra pas ma fille**, rajouta-t-il d'un ton implacable**, et il l'épousera encore moins ! J'ai d'ores et déjà prévenu nos domestiques de le mettre dehors s'il osait se pointer ici.**

**-Bien, j'abdique pour James, effaçons-le de la liste des potentiels prétendants, **accepta Madame Swan. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son époux pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis quand il était dans un tel état de fureur**. Mais laisse-moi tout de même te dire que c'est une jolie fortune qui nous passe sous le nez.**

**-Renée, je sais que tu tiens à marier Bella rapidement, mais l'argent de sa belle-famille n'est pas le critère essentiel pour sélectionner son futur conjoint. Le plus important n'est-il pas que notre fille s'entende un tant soit peu avec son futur époux ?**

**-Elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir à cela avant d'avoir son comportement de dévergondée, **répliqua-t-elle durement.**. Je ne lui laisserai plus le choix maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à bien se tenir autrefois. Nous accorderons sa main au premier prétendant respectable qui la demandera, qu'elle l'apprécie ou non. Après tout, lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, nous ne nous connaissions à peine et nous ne nous aimions pas**, lui rappela Renée**. L'amour est venu en cours de route, en partageant une vie commune.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai**, sourit Charlie à sa femme se souvenant béatement des premiers temps de leur mariage. **Mais les temps ont changé depuis notre mariage.**

**-Toutefois, avec la fille que nous avons, nous devons agir de la même façon, sinon qui sait comment cela finira la prochaine fois ? On a déjà donné une fois ! Ça suffit !**

Charlie savait qu'il ne pourrait faire entendre raison à son épouse sur ce point de l'amour, ou tout moins l'amitié entre deux jeunes gens qui allaient se marier.

Il détourna la conversation pour connaître les candidats favoris de son épouse, espérant pouvoir peut-être rebondir et mettre en avant les préférences de sa fille, en tout cas celles qu'il avait observé lorsqu'elle dansait avec l'un ou l'autre de ses cavaliers.

**-Alors, quels sont ceux que tu aimerais venir voir demain frapper à notre porte pour inviter Bella ?**

**-Et bien, Mike Newton me semble être le gendre idéal. Isabella aura une belle-mère des plus charmantes, **Charlie grimaça, il ne qualifierait pas de « charmante » Madame Newton, loin de là, il plaignait déjà sa fille en pensée, **Mike est l'héritier de plusieurs entreprises et magasins qui sont en plein essor. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à combien se chiffre leur fortune. Notre fille ne manquera jamais de rien si elle entre dans cette famille.**

**-Sauf que Mike est un imbécile !**

**-Charlie ! **Le réprimanda Renée comme s'il était un enfant de 5 ans. **Comment peux-tu dire cela ?**

**-As-tu essayé une fois de parler avec lui au moins cinq minutes ? **Renée remua négativement la tête. **Essaye donc une fois et nous en reparlerons ! Bella sera malheureuse avec un garçon comme lui. Riche oui, mais malheureuse comme les pierres. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'est un livre de plus 20 pages !**

**-De toute façon, pour l'instant, la question ne se pose pas, **reprit son épouse**. Je sais qu'il a particulièrement apprécié danser avec Isabella. Il n'a cessé de vanter ses mérites auprès de sa mère lorsque notre fille dansait avec un autre cavalier. Il a même évoqué l'idée de venir nous rendre une visite de courtoisie dans les jours qui viennent. Je m'en réjouis déjà ! **Les yeux de Renée brillaient de plaisir à cette idée-là. **Mais Madame Stanley a bien su manœuvrer pour lui remettre à nouveau sa Jessica si plantureuse entre les bras...**

**-Si tu n'y vois pas là une preuve du manque d'intelligence de Mike, je me demande ce qu'il te faut. **

**-Comment cela ?**

Sa femme était-elle si crédule ? Se demandait réellement Charlie.

Elle ne prenait en compte que l'aspect financier des prétendants de leur fille, sans vérifier leur moralité et ainsi veiller au bien-être de Bella. Mike n'était pas un pervers comme pouvait l'être James, mais il aimait la chair fraiche et les poitrines opulentes. C'était un coureur de jupons, et ce n'était pas son mariage qui changerait la donne.

**-Et bien, tu viens de me dire qu'il a apprécié Bella, mais dès qu'elle fut loin de lui, il s'est tourné vers Jessica et ses atouts mammaires.**

**-Il ne s'est pas tourné vers elle, c'est cette Stanley qui l'a manipulé ! **Cracha Renée.

**-C'est la même chose ! Dès que Bella aura le dos tourné, il la trompera sans vergogne !**

**-Non, tu ne le connais pas assez pour affirmer de telles choses ! Notre fille pourra être heureuse avec lui. Elle aura une grande** **maison, une écurie bien fournie, une armée de domestiques sous ses ordres, de belles robes par milliers, plusieurs bijoux en diamants et rubis... Bref, un train de vie fabuleux dont rêverait toute jeune fille !** S'exclama sa femme.

**-Crois-tu sincèrement que tout cela rendra notre fille heureuse ? **

**-Si elle était « normale » comme toutes les jeunes filles, oui, elle le serait ! **Affirma Renée avec force. **De toute façon, si cela va être facile d'attirer Mike ici pour qu'il revoit Isabella puisque la silhouette de notre fille est des plus avenantes, il va falloir être suffisamment ingénieux pour contrer les manigances de Madame Stanley et sa fille. **Renée se tut un moment, afin de réfléchir. **Toutefois, ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que je suis presque sûre que Madame Newton a une préférence pour Jessica, et non notre fille.**

**-Logique ! **Murmura Charlie.

**-Comment cela ? **Devant son silence, Renée tapa du pied comme une enfant capricieuse. **Explique-moi donc ta pensée !**

**-Madame Newton pratique la politique des gendres.**

**-Que veux-tu dire ? **

Renée semblait perdue...

**-Et bien, Madame Newton a bien conscience que son tendre chérubin est un incapable et qu'il entrainera la faillite de l'entreprise familiale** **lorsqu'il la dirigera. Il est le premier de sa lignée à ne pas sortir d'une grande école d'ingénieur ou de commerce. La rumeur avait même couru que c'étaient ses parents qui lui avaient acheté son baccalauréat, te souviens-tu ? **Renée acquiesça à ce souvenir dont ses amies et elle s'étaient bien gaussées à l'époque. **Bien qu'inscrit dans les plus grandes universités, bien qu'ayant de multiples précepteurs à sa disposition, Mike n'a jamais été capable d'obtenir un diplôme. **

**-Oui, je sais tout cela, mais il me semble que notre fille est bien plus intelligente et raffinée que cette pouffiasse de Jessica qui ne sait qu'exhiber ses attributs mammaires dans un décolleté très profond.**

**-Oh ! Je ne mets pas en doute cela. Néanmoins, jamais Bella ne pourra diriger la société Newton. Elle n'est qu'une femme !**

**-Jessica non plus, **bougonna sa femme, qui pour la première fois depuis presque un an défendait sa fille. **En plus, elle est bête à manger du foin.**

**-Nous sommes bien d'accord, **acquiesça Charlie en souriant. Son épouse se rendait compte que ces deux-là réalisaient royalement une paire d'imbéciles heureux.** Mais Jessica a la chance d'avoir un frère très brillant, qui est sorti major de Polytechnique il y a déjà trois ou quatre ans. C'est à lui que les Newton confieront les rênes de l'entreprise, en attendant que les marmots que feront ces deux idiots soient assez grands pour en reprendre la direction. **Charlie caressa sa moustache et rejeta la fumée de son cigare, avant de poursuivre sa pensée. **Ainsi, Madame Newton s'assure la prospérité de son entreprise tout en se débrouillant pour qu'elle ne change pas de nom. Le frère de Jessica aura à cœur de défendre les intérêts de la boite puisque ainsi il défendra ceux de sa sœur et de ses futurs neveux, sans compter que les Newton l'appâteront avec un salaire plus qu'important et fort mirobolant.**

**-Je n'avais pas pensé à cela... **Murmura Renée, un peu défaite par la théorie si élaborée de son époux. **Et notre fille n'a aucun frère... Elle n'a pas cette chance... **Elle releva la tête soudainement, les yeux déterminés. **Il n'empêche que je ferai tout pour contrer Madame Stanley. Isabella a d'autres atouts en poche que Jessica. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Mike Newton était le plus beau parti présent ce soir.**

**-Renée, **pesta Charlie, **tous les jeunes hommes présents ce soir au bal sont issus de bonne famille. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de viser la plus grande fortune pour notre fille. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse !**

**-Le bonheur ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, Charlie ! **Hurla Renée. **Isabella l'a perdu l'an passé par son attitude indécente !**

Afin de calmer sa femme et de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, Charlie la réorienta vers les prétendants possibles de sa fille.

**-Alors, à part cet imbécile de Mike, à qui penses-tu donc ?**

**-Puisque tu as écarté James, j'envisageai Sam Uley. Il m'a semblé qu'il s'entendait bien avec Isabella lorsqu'ils dansaient. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Emily Young.**

**-J'ai remarqué. De toute façon, le père d'Emily m'a annoncé officieusement que leurs fiançailles seraient célébrées d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je ne pense pas que Sam vienne toquer à notre porte pour revoir Bella. Il n'a dansé avec elle que par courtoisie.**

**-Pff... J'en étais sûre ! Les meilleurs partis semblent déjà tous pris ! **Se plaignit Renée.

**-Que penses-tu du jeune Edward Cullen ?**

**-Le fils du docteur ? **Charlie approuva. **Oh ! Et bien, il n'est qu'un simple avocat. Et la fortune de son père semble bien réduite.**

**-Peut-être mais Edward est un gars sérieux et honnête, c'est un jeune avocat prometteur et plein d'avenir. Il n'est pas aussi riche que les jeunes hommes que nous avons évoqués précédemment, mais il est tout à fait en mesure de subvenir aux besoins d'un couple, et même d'une famille.**

**-Un avocat ! Si encore, il avait été magistrat ! Cela aurait pu t'être utile dans ta carrière !**

**-Il m'a aussi semblé que Bella et Edward avaient bien accroché, **avança prudemment Charlie en ignorant la dernière réflexion de son épouse.

**-Tiens-tu vraiment à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse ? Que crois-tu qu'elle ressentiras lorsque son mari la repoussera après leur nuit de noces ? Lorsqu'il aura compris que notre fille n'est plus pucelle ? Cela sera bien plus dur si elle l'aime que le contraire.**

**-Peut-être..., mais si lui l'aime, il ne la repoussera pas. Jamais ! **Affirma-t-il avec force.

**-Et, ainsi, d'un claquement de doigt, en quelques danses, tu t'es rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de notre fille ?**

**-Je ne dirai pas cela, **avança prudemment Charlie**. Je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'ai vu qu'il s'intéressait à elle, à ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole dans la conversation. Ils ont parlé littérature. Bella m'a semblé heureuse. Et surtout, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est le regard si attentionné de Madame Cullen : j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était ravie des échanges qu'ils avaient tous les deux.**

**-Oh ! Ne me parle pas de cette peste ! **Répliqua mauvaise Renée. **Tout le monde sait bien que c'est de sa faute si le premier mariage du Docteur Cullen a éclaté et qu'il a dû divorcer, si son fils ne vit pas avec sa vraie mère mais avec une marâtre.**

**-Renée, **gronda Charlie, **je t'interdis de proférer de telles médisances. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas sa seconde épouse, mais Carlisle est mon ami depuis bien longtemps et crois-moi quand je te dis que lui et son fils ont été les victimes des actions horribles de sa première femme. Tu ne connais pas la vérité dans son entier, alors je te prierai de ne pas écouter les rumeurs qui courent sur leur compte, et encore moins de les répandre.**

Madame Swan était scotchée par l'emportement de son mari. Habituellement, il ne sortait de ses gonds que lorsque tous les deux n'étaient pas d'accord avec la conduite à tenir avec leur fille. Jamais il ne s'était mis en colère pour de simples amis.

**-Charlie, ce qui me gêne réellement, **elle parlait doucement montrant qu'elle voulait calmer le jeu, **c'est que si le père a déjà un divorce à son actif, quelles preuves avons-nous que le fils ne fera pas de même ?**

**-Aucune ! Mais si les deux jeunes s'aiment, ils ne divorceront pas !**

**-Te rends-tu compte de ce que représenterait un divorce dans notre famille ? Ce serait tellement honteux ! Cela jetterait l'opprobre sur toute la famille !**

**-Renée, ils ne sont même pas mariés ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu déjà juger leur divorce ?**

**-Parlons-en du jugement !** Grimaça Renée. **Avec ton métier, tu es bien placé pour savoir que pour divorcer, un simple consentement mutuel entre les deux époux ne suffira pas. La police fera une enquête sur le couple pour savoir qui a commis LA faute, qui a commis ****l'adultère...**

**-Ou tout simplement pour savoir si les époux vivent séparés de corps depuis plus de 3 ans, **la contra son époux. **Toutefois, nous n'en sommes pas là. Premièrement, ils ne sont pas encore mariés, ils ne se fréquentent même pas pour l'instant. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que le ****père est divorcé que le fils le sera. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu ne connais pas toutes les raisons qui ont poussé le docteur Cullen à demander le divorce. **Il reprit doucement. **J'espère donc que tu feras bonne figure si son fils vient prochainement nous rendre visite.**

**-Bien, **accepta Renée. **Si Edward Cullen daigne nous honorer de sa présence dans les jours à venir, je l'accueillerai avec plaisir ici, même si je préférerai que cela soit Mike Newton, Éric Yorkie ou Jacob Black qui trouvent le chemin de notre demeure.**

Charlie acheva son cigare tout en riant dans sa barbe à l'entente du prénom de Jacob.

Il n'allait pas relancer le débat, ni une dispute avec son épouse en lui annonçant que si Jacob venait, ce ne serait pas pour faire la cour à leur fille, mais simplement pour faire semblant de la faire afin de satisfaire les envies de sa mère.

Son ami Billy, bien contrarié de l'attitude désinvolte de son fils avec les jeunes filles, lui avait alors expliqué pourquoi Jacob ne s'engagerait jamais avec une femme. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien révéler à son épouse puisque Billy comptait sur lui pour garder le secret.

**-Sur ce, en attendant que les prétendants se bousculent au portillon de notre jardin, je te propose de monter dans notre chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

Renée acquiesça et suivit son époux au premier étage où se trouvait la suite parentale qu'elle partageait avec lui dans leur maisonnée.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella s'était réveillée... presque heureuse.

Et, chose encore plus surprenante, elle avait faim !

Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis bien longtemps, … depuis son deuil forcé.

En repensant à la soirée de la veille, elle souriait, surtout lorsqu'elle se rappelait avoir été pour quelques danses dans les bras du bel avocat qu'était Edward Cullen. Non seulement, il était beau, charmant, excellent cavalier mais il avait aussi de la conversation.

Bella avait également apprécié dansé avec Jacob, avec lequel elle avait bien rigolé. Il était un véritable clown, malgré le fait qu'il ait plus de dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Sam Uley avait été adorable : il n'avait cessé de lui parler de son amour pour la belle Emily. Cela n'avait pas gêné Bella au contraire d'autres filles qui n'auraient pas apprécié voir leur cavalier vanter les mérites d'une rivale. Bella avait apprécié l'écouter, buvant avec émotion et force ses paroles, essayant de reconnaître quels étaient les signes d'un grand amour, quelles étaient les sensations qu'on devait éprouver vis-à-vis de ce garçon. En effet, il ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune fille brune que Sam et Emily s'aimaient et qu'ils formeraient un charmant couple uni lorsqu'ils seraient mariés.

Par contre, elle n'avait pas apprécié danser avec James, elle avait eu l'impression d'être un objet animé dans ses bras. Elle avait souffert de son contact et eu la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'entrainer dehors. Heureusement que son père était intervenu. Elle ne le remercierai jamais assez. Elle espérait désormais qu'il saurait convaincre sa mère que leur fille ne devait plus jamais le revoir.

Danser avec Mike Newton, Éric Yorkie ou Tyler Crowley avait été plaisant mais pas transcendant. Elle s'était particulièrement ennuyée lorsqu'elle avait valsé avec Mike. Il ne savait rien et pourtant se vantait de tout savoir.

Et il avait parlé de tennis... Et cette seule phrase l'horrifiait, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs...

Alors qu'elle faisait sa toilette et se préparait pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner -son ventre gargouillait, c'était si nouveau et étonnant, cela ne s'était plus produit depuis le deuil qu'elle avait vécu-, elle ne cessait de se répéter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sam. Elle comparait les sensations amoureuses qu'il lui avait décrites et qu'il lui avait dit ressentir dans les bras d'Emily avec celles qui avaient traversé son corps lorsqu'elle conversait et dansait avec Edward et Jacob.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour.

Elle avait cru être amoureuse une fois, elle lui avait tout donné et elle en avait pâti comme jamais.

Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais rien ressentir de tel.

Or, lorsqu'elle se rappelait les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Edward Cullen hier soir, elle avait l'impression que c'était pire, que ces sensations étaient encore plus exacerbées que celles qu'elle avait ressenties une fois et qui l'avaient fait tant souffrir.

Bella était tétanisée de peur.

Elle était sujette à deux émotions contradictoires.

D'un côté, elle n'avait qu'une envie : elle souhaitait vivement que Edward vienne la saluer chez ses parents, comme il l'avait évoqué hier soir en la quittant.

D'un autre côté, elle avait peur de sa venue, peur à en être malade et à refuser de le voir. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle devait re-traverser, revivre la même épreuve une seconde fois.

C'est tremblante et en proie à d'atroces réflexions qu'elle descendit dans la salle à manger où devaient l'attendre ses parents pour qu'ils puissent petit-déjeuner en famille.

Charlie fut heureux de constater que sa fille avait presque le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut encore plus heureux de voir qu'elle mangeait de bon appétit. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

Lui qui avait craint le pire avec cette soirée, lui qui avait craint que sa fille se renferme encore plus sur elle en rencontrant tous ces jeunes gens, devait reconnaître que finalement son épouse avait eu raison d'insister pour que Bella soit présente.

Il restait maintenant à connaître quels prétendants se présenteraient demain et au cours des jours suivants, et s'ils agréeront à sa fille.

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les goûts de sa fille et son épouse n'étaient pas les mêmes sur ces points-là et qu'il lui faudrait certainement arbitrer les conflits susceptibles de se créer entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

**-Isabella.**

Renée venait d'entamer la conversation.

**-Oui, mère ?** **L**ui demanda Bella lorsqu'elle eut avalé le morceau de tartine, qu'elle mastiquait afin de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

**-Je tiens à te féliciter pour ton attitude d'hier soir. Tu t'es bien comportée. **

Bella rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui faisait un compliment depuis... elle ne pouvait compter les mois, c'était trop long... depuis bien longtemps. Même lorsqu'elle avait eu son baccalauréat, sa mère ne l'avait pas complimentée.

**-Merci mère**, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour dissimuler ses rougeurs.

**-Ton père m'a expliqué l'incident qu'il y a eu avec James Gigandet. **La jeune fille se contracta et rentra sa tête dans les épaules. Elle craignait les foudres de sa mère et surtout que cette dernière l'accuse d'être à l'origine du problème. **Nous t'interdisons tous les deux de le revoir. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Oui, mère, **souffla soulagée Bella.

**-Maintenant, nous n'avons qu'à attendre si certains de tes cavaliers nous rendent prochainement une visite de courtoisie. Je compte sur toi pour tous les recevoir poliment, que tu les apprécies ou non.**

**-Bien entendu, mère.**

**-Puisque Bella s'est bien comportée hier soir, **intervint Charlie, **je tiens à la récompenser en l'emmenant dans une balade à cheval.**

Bella sourit aux anges en entendant cette suggestion. Elle n'était pas montée avec son père depuis presque deux ans et demi, il était si rarement disponible. Elle n'était pas montée à cheval depuis l'été dernier.

Elle était ravie.

**-Charlie, tu n'y penses pas ! **Le morigéna Renée. **Isabella n'est plus une enfant avec laquelle tu peux monter à cheval de manière aussi insouciante. Elle est une jeune fille désormais.**

**-Renée, laisse-nous ce petit plaisir partagé entre un père et sa fille. Bella, file donc te changer.**

La jeune fille brune enthousiaste se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger sans demander son reste.

**-Mais, Charlie, comment ferai-je si l'un de ses jeunes hommes se présente ici en son absence ?**

**-Renée, tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne viendra le dimanche. Nous ne partons qu'une petite heure avec Bella. Puis, nous irons tous les trois ensemble à la messe de 11 heures.**

**-D'accord, **concéda Renée, en entendant l'argument de l'office religieux.

Elle savait qu'il était fort difficile d'y trainer son mari, donc si lui-même se proposait de se joindre à elle et sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sortir avec leur fille à cheval.

Bella courut jusque dans sa chambre : elle ôta rapidement sa robe du dimanche qu'elle mit de côté pour l'office tout à l'heure, puis enfila son pantalon d'équitation, ses bottes noirs et ses gants. Elle passa un pull en laine sur le haut de son corps et attacha ses cheveux avec quelques épingles pour en faire un rapide chignon bas, ce qui lui permettrait de poser la bombe sur sa tête sans problème de coiffe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, la gouvernante en chef lui indiqua que son père l'attendait à l'écurie où il faisait sceller les chevaux.

Bella se réjouissait d'avance de leur sortie, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pointe au cœur : en effet, elle savait qu'elle ne monterait plus sa jument fétiche, Apamée, qui avait été vendue à l'automne dernier, en même temps que le manoir de ses parents en Charente.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 1er janvier 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Courtisée_**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Afin de commencer en fanfare la nouvelle année,

je vous annonce que je publierai ce soir (vers 22 heures)

un **nouveau chapitre de ma deuxième fiction**, _Lettre d'une inconnue à... _

_.  
><em>

Au plaisir de peut-être lire vos avis et commentaires sur cette autre fiction !

.

Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre de _Sous X._

_.  
><em>

**Je vous embrasse.** **Portez-vous bien ! **AliLouane.

**.**


	6. Chap IV Courtisée

**.  
><strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre IV – Courtisée**

**.**

…

**.**

Dès le lundi, arrivèrent les premiers prétendants à la main de Bella.

Il s'agissait de Mike Newton et de Jacob Black.

Renée était ravie de la présence de Mike, beaucoup moins de celle de Jacob.

Elle les recevait en compagnie de sa fille dans le salon et leur proposait du thé accompagné de petits fours. Charlie était absent : il travaillait.

Mike expliquait qu'il était ravi d'être aux côtés de la jeune fille, assise sur le sofa.

Renée avait réussi à placer les garçons comme elle l'entendait : Mike aux côtés de sa fille sur le sofa, Jacob de l'autre côté de la table basse dans un fauteuil. Elle se frottait les mains de ce succès, aussi minime soit-il.

Jacob racontait à Bella qu'il profitait de ne pas être en service actuellement pour lui rendre visite. Il reprenait les airs et son rôle de pilote en fin de semaine, pour un vol entre Paris et Rio de Janeiro. A ce nom si exotique, les prunelles de Bella brillèrent.

**-Il faudra que tu viennes me raconter ton séjour, lorsque tu seras de retour,** lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Avec grand plaisir ! **Accepta Jacob. **Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ton dimanche, jeune fille ?**

**-J'ai été en balade à cheval avec mon père, **répondit-elle gaiement.

Toutefois elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'avertissement que sa mère lui lança. Renée Swan n'aimait pas que sa fille vante ses prouesses hippiques.

**-Quel beau sport ! Je ne savais pas que tu montais à cheval. **Bella rougit mais n'osa pas répondre. Jacob, ayant perçu la tension entre la mère et la fille, détourna alors la conversation sur Mike qui se goinfrait de petits fours. **Et toi, Mike, où as-tu passé ton dimanche ?**

**-Oh ! Et bien, mes parents et moi-même étions invités pour le déjeuner dominical chez la famille Stanley.**

Sa réponse fit bondir mentalement Madame Swan de son siège. Elle était furieuse de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de cette information au bal de samedi soir. Pendant que sa fille montait à cheval avec son père, l'imbécile de Jessica marquait son territoire chez les Newton. Cela ne lui plaisait pas ! Pas du tout !

**-Tes parents sont-ils au courant de ta présence ici ? **Le questionna adroitement Renée.

**-Oh ! Non ! N'allez pas en parler à mon père ! Je suis censé être au travail. Mais c'était vraiment barbant et j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de venir te faire la cour, **expliqua Mike en se tournant vers Bella et en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts.

Comme samedi soir dernier, la jeune fille n'apprécia pas ce contact et lui ôta rapidement de sa main les doigts qui trainaient sur sa joue.

Renée Swan bouillait d'impatience et de fureur.

Elle se rendait compte de l'imbécilité de ce Newton dont lui avait parlé son mari hier. Elle ne pouvait même pas marquer des points en racontant à Madame Newton où se trouvait son rejeton cette après-midi, sinon cela pourrait supposer que Mike, outre le fait qu'il était un faignant et un menteur, traitait Isabella comme une fille facile puisqu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de prévenir ses parents de l'endroit où il se rendait.

Jacob souriait doucement des bourdes que commettaient Mike sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Il n'était pas bien malin. C'était hilarant. Par contre, il souffrait pour la jeune fille qui se sentait mal à l'aise aux côtés de cet idiot de première catégorie.

Jacob Black décida alors de prendre congé des deux femmes et d'entrainer Mike dans son sillage pour qu'il ne les importune plus.

**-Madame Swan, Mademoiselle, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli pour le thé. Ce fut un moment très agréable.**

**-Je vous remercie de votre passage, Monsieur Black, **le salua cordialement Renée Swan.

**-Au revoir Jacob, **rajouta Bella en se levant pour lui faire une révérence.

**-Ah ! Bella ! Je suis ravi de t'avoir enfin pour moi tout seul, **s'enthousiasma Mike, qui espérait un peu que la mère quitte le salon pour raccompagner son hôte à la porte.

Renée lui jeta un regard furibond et ne daigna surtout pas bouger.

Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Jacob intervint :

**-Newton, moi qui pensait que nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble. J'avais à te parler d'un nouvel... **Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens afin de faire travailler la petite imagination de Mike. **Je voulais te parler d'un nouvel « endroit » qui vient d'ouvrir en ville.**

**-Ah oui ? Lequel ? Où cela ? Es-tu sûr que je ne le connais pas ?**

Mike le dragueur et le collectionneur de filles était de sortie, il se fichait royalement de son auditoire, ignorant dès lors la présence des deux femmes issues de la bonne société parisienne.

**-Newton ! Je te prie de rester poli devant ces dames. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour parler de cela ici, **le tança Jacob.

**-Ah oui, tu as raison. Veuillez m'excuser, Madame Swan, Bella, mais je dois prendre congé immédiatement. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Bella. Au plaisir d'une nouvelle rencontre.**

Il salua rapidement les deux femmes puis sortit du salon à grande enjambée, entièrement focalisé sur la nouvelle dont voulait lui parler Jacob.

**-Excusez-le**, reprit Jacob. **Sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame, Mademoiselle, je crois que c'est un abruti.**

Bella commença à rire à la phrase de Jacob mais le regard sévère de sa mère l'en dissuada. Elle se mordit alors violemment la lèvre afin de ne pas céder à fou rire.

Une fois que le second jeune homme fut sorti du salon, la mère d'Isabella s'effondra sur sa bergère en s'exclamant :

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, ma fille ?**

Bella rougit à cette remontrance. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux : elle avait l'impression de faire honte à sa mère. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait retenir ses pleurs sous peine d'être souffletée.

Elle s'excusa alors auprès de sa mère, demandant à se retirer dans sa chambre, pour courir vers son confident le plus cher, son oreiller.

**.**

…

**.**

La journée du mardi vit à nouveau la venue de Mike, mais Victor, le domestique qui lui ouvrit la porte, lui apprit que :

**-Madame et Mademoiselle sont sorties. Toutefois, elles vous font savoir que vous êtes le bienvenu pour le thé demain-après midi avec Madame votre mère.**

Mike Newton bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante, expliquant alors que sa mère appellerait dans la soirée si elle était disponible pour l'accompagner demain.

D'une fenêtre du premier étage, Madame Swan l'observa descendre les marches du perron : il était fort mécontent, mais elle était ravie de voir son plan réussir : soit il venait accompagné de sa mère demain et ce rendez-vous prendrait des allures officielles, soit il ne venait pas et ce serait alors clair qu'il n'avait qu'un faible intérêt pour Isabella ou que sa famille souhaitait empêcher cette union.

En fin d'après-midi vinrent se présentèrent Tyler Crowley et Paul Des Fontaines.

Renée accepta qu'ils furent reçus au salon en sa présence et celle de sa fille, mais elle n'appréciait nettement pas ce Paul Des Fontaines, dont la famille avait été récemment ruinée par des mauvais placements boursiers, qui avaient entrainé la banqueroute de leur entreprise.

Cette visite de courtoisie s'était parfaitement bien déroulée, même si Bella s'était largement ennuyée. Ces deux jeunes hommes n'avaient strictement rien d'intéressant. Heureusement que Jacob et ses pitreries étaient arrivés pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Toutefois, si Bella se sentait bien en compagnie de Jacob, elle avait bien conscience de ne pas ressentir les mêmes émotions que lorsqu'elle avait été en présence d'Edward Cullen. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que ce dernier se manifeste rapidement. Elle voulait voir si son cœur s'accélérerait à nouveau en présence du jeune homme aux yeux vert-émeraude.

Le soir, lorsque son père rentra, ils dinèrent tous les trois dans la bonne humeur.

Charlie avait entendu parler des exploits de Mike par Billy à qui Jacob s'était confié. Madame Swan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au récit de son époux même si, dans son fort intérieur, elle était furieuse car Madame Newton n'avait pas appelé pour préciser sa venue pour le thé demain après-midi.

**.**

…

**.**

Mercredi après-midi.

C'était déjà le troisième jour que Bella et sa mère recevaient le fameux potentiel futur époux de la jeune fille.

Elle saturait déjà de ces visites quotidiennes, durant lesquelles elle devait faire semblant de charmer ces jeunes gens pour lesquels elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une marchandise, telle une dinde de Noël dans sa vitrine, qui était présentée sous son meilleur jour et qui devait être choisie avant la fin de la semaine, sous peine de représailles maternelles.

Heureusement que les histoires passionnantes sur les voyages de Jacob et ses drôles de blagues venaient la distraire.

Bella était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, en train de relire pour la centième fois un livre de Maupassant lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse d'une livraison ou bien du postier qui apportait une lettre recommandée. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'interrompre sa lecture pour un Mike, un Paul ou un Tyler.

Quelques minutes après que la cloche ait retenti dans toute la maisonnée, Bella entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle souffla fortement contrariée : cela devait encore être l'un d'eux. Puis elle se reprit, se redressa et s'assied sur son lit.

**-Entrez !**

**-Mademoiselle Isabella, **prononça d'une voix douce la femme de chambre de sa mère, Camille. **Votre mère vous attend au salon.**

**-Encore ? **Soupira-t-elle en refermant lentement son livre. **De qui s'agit-il cette fois ?**

**-Madame votre mère reçoit actuellement Monsieur Edward Cullen.**

Au nom de l'invité prononcé, Bella pâlit puis rougit. Ses cils battirent rapidement ses paupières. Elle se leva de son lit rapidement.

**-J'arrive ! Dites à ma mère que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

Camille sortit de la chambre de la demoiselle pour aller l'annoncer à sa mère.

Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade.

Edward !

Elle allait revoir Edward ! L'apprécierait-elle toujours autant ? Et lui ?

Elle, qui avait toujours détester se mettre en frais, lissa sa robe légèrement froissée par le fait qu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit pour lire au lieu de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil comme le ferait toute jeune fille de sa condition. Puis, elle se précipita devant sa coiffeuse pour repiquer quelques mèches éparses de son chignon, rajouter un peu de mascara pour souligner son regard brun et repoudrer son visage pour dissimuler ses rougeurs involontaires de ses joues.

Ensuite, elle descendit lentement les marches des deux étages qui la mèneraient au salon.

Inspirant profondément, elle entra lentement dans le salon, où le jeune homme en costume sombre et cravate rouge bordeaux se leva pour la saluer lorsqu'il l'entendit.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**-Edward, **murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage. **Je vous en prie, **rajouta-t-elle en lui désignant le fauteuil d'où il s'était levé lorsqu'elle entrait.

Le jeune homme se rassied à nouveau alors qu'elle alla se positionner aux côtés de sa mère sur le sofa.

Le regard de sa mère sur la tenue qu'elle portait et sur sa coiffe semblait satisfait.

**-Edward, vous disiez donc ? **Reprit Renée.

**-Je n'ai pu venir plutôt vous présenter mes respects, Madame. Lundi et mardi, j'étais en déplacement professionnel à Lyon, où une plaidoirie importante et programmée depuis quelques mois m'attendait.**

Renée acquiesça à ses propos, ce qui signifiait qu'elle acceptait l'explication du jeune homme.

**-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?**

**-Avec plaisir, Madame.**

**-Isabella ?**

**-Oui, mère, **répondit sagement la jeune fille en tendant sa tasse.

**-Que faisais-tu dans ta chambre ? **Lui demanda Renée pendant qu'elle versait un thé vert dans la tasse de sa fille.

**-Oh ! Je lisais, **murmura-t-elle doucement, les joues rosissantes.

**-Quel livre ?** Demanda gentiment Edward, s'insérant alors dans la conversation.

**-Un livre de Maupassant. J'aime beaucoup la littérature du XIXe siècle. **

**-C'est en effet un siècle de grands écrivains, qu'ils soient français, anglais ou américains, **répliqua Edward. **J'avoue cependant avoir une préférence pour Émile Zola.**

**-Je ne connais pas cet auteur, je n'ai encore jamais lu ses écrits, à l'exception de son très célèbre article « _J'Accuse _» qu'il a publié pour défendre la cause de Capitaine Dreyfus.**

**-Oh ! Comment cela se fait-il ? **Edward était étonné. **Zola, avec Balzac et Flaubert, est l'un des écrivains incontournables du XIXe siècle. Ses livres sur la famille des Rougon-Macquart sous le Second Empire sont absolument fabuleux de réalisme.**

**-C'est tout à fait exact, **l'interrompit Madame Swan, **mais jusqu'à présent ma fille était trop jeune pour les lire.**

Edward comprit aussitôt qu'outre l'âge de Bella, sa mère se referait à son innocence.

Il aurait été malaisé et inconvenant pour une jeune fille de lire_ L'Assommoir, _roman qui présentait les mœurs de la classe ouvrière ravagée par l'alcoolisme et la misère, ainsi que la déchéance dans laquelle on pouvait sombrer par paresse ou du fait du chômage tout comme d'étudier_ Nana_, livre qui racontait la vie d'une prostituée de luxe qui subissait les pires infamies possibles jusqu'à sombrer dans la misère la plus totale.

Il n'empêche que certains romans de cette série des Rougon-Macquart étaient tout de même accessibles pour une jeune fille, tel le livre _Au bonheur des Dames_, qui présentait le monde des grands magasins, une des innovations du Second Empire. C'était donc tout à fait dommage que la jeune fille ne puisse les découvrir, les lire, les analyser.

Edward comprenait ainsi que Madame Swan était très sévère avec sa fille et choisissait toutes ses lectures.

Il décida alors de se rattraper sur les classiques du XVIIe siècle, qui étaient des livres incontournables pour réussir son baccalauréat littéraires.

**-Je suppose que tu connais les auteurs du XVIIe siècle, **lui demanda-t-il souhaitant relancer la conversation avec la jeune fille, et non avec sa mère.

**-Oui, bien sûr**, affirma chaleureusement Bella.

**-Alors, dis-moi, préfères-tu les tragédies de Racine ou les comédies de Molière ?**

**-Hum... Vaste question ! Les deux auteurs sont agréables à lire. Je crois que cela dépend sujet choisi dans leur livre. J'apprécie tout autant rire avec _L'Avare_, _les Fourberies de Scapin_ et _Le Malade Imaginaire_ de Molière que pleurer avec _Britannicus_ et _Bérénice_ de Racine.**

Edward ne fut pas surpris de voir que la jeune fille ne connaissait que les plus grands classiques de ces auteurs-là. Elle n'avait pas cité dans sa liste ni _Tartuffe_ de Molière, pièce de théâtre qui présentait sous son plus mauvais jour les dévots catholiques, ni _Dom Juan_ qui était une réflexion sur le libertinage et ses excès.

**-Le **_**Malade Imaginaire**_** est l'une de mes pièces préférées de Molière, **reprit le jeune homme. **Même si c'était il y a longtemps, je me souviens quand je l'avais étudié. J'avais bien taquiné mon père sur l'imposture de la médecine du XVIIe siècle, qui est mise en avant par l'auteur.**

**-Oh ! Cela devait être drôle ! **Rit Bella. **Il y a même une anecdote qui raconte que Molière est mort dans ce rôle, sur scène. Au fait, je suis sûre que ton père t'a fait remarquer que les temps avaient changé et la médecine avait bien évolué depuis ce siècle-là.**

**-Bien entendu ! **Rigola également Edward, accompagnant le son rire frais de clochettes de la jeune fille. _**Le Cid **_**de Corneille est aussi une belle histoire, à mi-chemin entre la comédie et la tragédie...**

**-Exact ! **Le coupa Bella alors que Madame Swan levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle constatait que la seule chose qui intéressait sa fille était les livres, les livres et rien que les livres. **Toutefois, Corneille ne respecte pas la règle des trois unités...**

**-**_**Qu'en un lieu, qu'en un jour, un seul fait soit accompli !**_S'exclamèrent conjointement les deux amis.

Ils rirent de leur exactitude. Ils connaissaient tous deux leurs classiques et les appréciaient.

Monsieur Swan entra à ce moment-là dans le salon. Il fut sidéré de voir les pupilles chocolat de sa fille rayonner de plaisir, mais surtout de constater un vrai sourire sur son visage.

**-Papa ! **S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

**-Charlie, **se leva Renée pour l'accueillir alors que son époux se penchait sur sa joue pour l'embrasser, **tu rentres bien tôt.**

**-Pas si tôt que cela, il est presque 19 heures, **reprit Charlie. **Bonsoir Edward.**

**-Bonsoir Monsieur Swan, **le salua aimablement le jeune homme qui s'était levé à son approche.

**-Alors, peut-on savoir qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? **Demanda Charlie en leur indiquant à tous de s'asseoir à nouveau.

**-Nous parlons littérature ! **Les yeux de Bella rêvaient et brillaient. **C'est très intéressant ! Edward connait tous les livres que j'ai lus. Et plus encore, je crois... **Acheva-t-elle en murmurant, moins sûre d'elle et craignant de s'être un peu trop emballée pour la satisfaction de sa mère.

Elle rechercha alors l'approbation de cette dernière, mais ce fut son père qui lui répondit.

**-Je n'en doute pas un instant, ma chère. Il faut avoir une sacrée culture littéraire pour réussir l'examen du barreau.**

**-Entre autre, **acquiesça Edward, qui demeurait toutefois fort modeste. **Madame Swan, **reprit-il en se tournant vers l'épouse de Charlie, **Esmé aimerait vous inviter à prendre le thé vous et votre fille demain dans l'après-midi si vous êtes disponibles.**

Renée hésita.

Longtemps.

Pour elle, Edward Cullen n'était pas le meilleur parti auquel pourrait prétendre Bella. En plus, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir raconter à cette femme qui lui semblait si bizarre et si intrigante, une femme qu'elle avait toujours accusée d'avoir brisé un ménage heureux.

Accepter cette invitation était une manière détournée de rapprocher les dames des deux familles en vue d'une alliance prochaine.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les regards conjoints de sa fille et de son mari sur elle lui demandant silencieusement d'y consentir, elle répondit favorablement à la demande du jeune homme.

**-C'est entendu, Edward, tu peux lui dire que nous serons là vers 16 heures.**

**-Seras-tu présent ? **Osa demander Bella d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune fille brune avait envie de revoir ce charmant jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, qui savait si bien parler littérature avec elle.

**-Non, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible. **Bella baissa la tête, déçue. **J'aurai bien aimé être là, **reprit le jeune homme pour atténuer la peine de la jeune fille, **mais j'ai un procès prévu depuis bien longtemps au tribunal demain après-midi. Je ne peux le déplacer. Par contre, si tu es d'accord, ainsi que tes parents, je pourrais passer un moment demain soir avant le diner, vers 18h30.**

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant à la demande du jeune homme, se tournant vers ses parents pour connaître leur avis.

**-C'est entendu, Edward, tu es le bienvenu chez nous demain soir avant le diner.**

**-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Swan.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et prit congé des trois membres de la famille Swan, serrant un peu plus longtemps dans sa chaude main la petite main blanche et fine d'Isabella.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella Swan était ravissante.

Elle ne possédait pas une beauté traditionnelle : elle était trop petite, trop maigre, trop brune, trop naturelle. Son visage était marqué par les stigmates de la tristesse, comme si elle semblait avoir traversé récemment une épreuve terrible.

Pourtant c'était tout cet ensemble -et bien plus encore- qui faisait tout son charme et qui plaisait tant à Edward.

Au premier regard, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes et aux joues rosissantes lui avait plu.

Son sourire timide et discret l'avait entièrement séduit.

Discuter avec elle de littérature l'avait totalement soumis à la jeune fille, même si elle n'en avait aucunement conscience. Il était si rare qu'une jeune et jolie fille soit si cultivée. Habituellement, on ne leur enseignait que les bonnes manières, la danse et l'art de la séduction.

Même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, Edward ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il était en présence de Bella. Il appréciait le fait d'attendre avec impatience chaque fin d'après-midi, qui lui permettait, une fois sa journée de travail achevée, de retrouver la jeune fille chez ses parents pour lui conter fleurette.

Toutefois, un détail le chagrinait.

Le magnifique regard chocolat de Bella l'avait charmé tout en le laissant perplexe : qu'avait-elle vécu de si grave pour sembler porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Cette fragilité si apparente ne donnait qu'une seule envie à Edward, outre la curiosité de connaître son passé : celle de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la protéger de tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

Il avait bien conscience que les rapports entre la mère et la fille paraissaient difficiles.

Bella semblait tant rechercher l'approbation de sa mère dans tous ses faits et gestes. Or, cette dernière ne l'encourageait jamais, l'approuvait rarement, la contredisait régulièrement et la gourmandait souvent.

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir lorsqu'il constatait ses relations si peu cordiales entre la mère et la fille. Il savait ce que c'était que manquer d'amour maternel. Il aurait voulu forcer Madame Swan à mieux considérer sa fille. Toutefois, il avait bien conscience que c'était chose impossible.

Autant il appréciait le commissaire Charlie Swan, qui était un grand ami de son père et un homme intègre dans son travail ; autant il détestait Madame Swan, qui ne semblait être intéressée que par les potins, le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise des Newton ou le prochain mariage de Sam Uley avec Emily.

De plus, Edward avait bien conscience que le seul but de Renée Swan était de marier sa fille rapidement, comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle. En aucun cas, elle ne laisserait le choix à sa fille et donnerait la main de Bella au premier prétendant recommandable qui se présenterait.

Cette attitude horripilait Edward : d'une part, il estimait que Bella était encore bien jeune pour un mariage ; d'autre part, il stressait du fait que Bella n'ait pas son mot à dire s'il demandait sa main à ses parents. Il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune fille accepte sa demande si elle ne l'appréciait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Or, il avait véritablement la hantise que, forcée par sa mère, elle consente à ce mariage qu'elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas. Ou qu'elle accepte la demande d'un autre de ses prétendants.

Edward sentait bien qu'elle était heureuse de ses visites presque quotidiennes et qu'elle affectionnait discuter littérature avec lui.

Il espérait tant qu'elle accepte sa demande sans y être contrainte, qu'elle ait envie de vivre avec lui de son plein gré, qu'elle apprécie de partager sa vie. Il aurait tellement aimé lui parler un moment, seul à seule.

Mais, à chaque fois qu'il venait courtiser la jeune fille chez ses parents, Renée Swan était présente que les jeunes gens soient ensemble dans le salon ou sur la terrasse ombragée.

Parfois, le chef Swan était également présent. Il semblait plus tolérant que son épouse sur ce qui apparaissait, aux yeux de l'avocat brillant et prometteur qu'Edward était, comme une surveillance constante de sa cour, des gestes qu'il avait envers leur fille, des paroles qu'ils pouvaient tous deux échanger. Charlie réussissait suffisamment à distraire son épouse si peu affable envers le jeune homme afin que le couple juvénile ait un semblant d'intimité et puisse imaginer qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. Toutefois, il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour essayer de convaincre son épouse de quitter le salon afin de les laisser seuls.

Même après que Renée et Bella aient été reçues chaleureusement par Esmé dans la demeure familiale des Cullen, Renée n'avait ni relâché sa vigilance, ni laissé, ne serait-ce qu'un court moment, Bella et Edward seuls dans la même pièce.

Esmé avait accepté avec enthousiasme la demande d'Edward d'inviter pour un thé Madame Swan et sa fille. Elle avait perçu dès les premiers regards échangés au bal que les jeunes gens se plaisaient. Elle comptait donc faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour cette idylle se concrétise, même si elle devait pour cela en venir aux mains avec Madame Swan, qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Il fallait aussi dire que cette dernière le lui rendait bien.

Compte-tenu du passé de son beau-fils, Esmé savait combien il lui était difficile de faire à nouveau confiance à une femme. Elle savait combien il redoutait de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse et que ce fait, il se l'interdisait.

Mais elle savait que Bella serait une jeune fille différente de celle qu'il avait précédemment aimée et adulée.

Bella serait parfaite pour Edward. Ils avaient les mêmes passions : la littérature, l'envie de voyager, l'équitation. Ils s'accordaient si bien lorsqu'ils dansaient. La jeune fille devait probablement apprécier la musique classique, même si elle ne l'avait pas évoquée.

Esmé avait bien observé les yeux tristes de Bella, mais elle avait encore plus remarqué que ces derniers ne s'égayaient qu'en présence de son beau-fils.

Tous deux semblaient avoir étrangement souffert dans leur jeune passé.

Esmé était sûre que cette douleur commune les rapprocherait et permettrait l'éclosion d'un grand amour, entrainerait l'épanouissement d'un bonheur immense et éternel.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella tournait en rond dans le salon de ses parents.

Au cœur de ce mois d'août bien chaud, elle aurait été bien plus à son aise sur la terrasse ombragée du jardin, en compagnie de sa mère et ses amies, Mesdames Black et Uley. Elles discutaient du prochain mariage de Sam et Emily, qui devait avoir lieu le week-end suivant le 15 août.

Mais Bella préférait rester seule dans le salon, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'un jeune homme, qui commençait à se faire désirer sérieusement.

Bella était soulagée : ces deux dernières semaines, la ronde de ses prétendants s'était tout d'abord atténuée, et puis désormais presque éteinte. Le seul qui persévérait dans ses visites quotidiennes était celui qui lui plaisait le plus, qui se faisait tant attendre aujourd'hui.

Les autres ne venaient plus, orientant leurs faveurs vers une autre demoiselle. Le seul dont elle regrettait la venue était Jacob et son humour décadent, mais il était parti sous d'autres cieux piloter ses avions. Mike, Tyler, Paul et les autres ne manquaient pas à la jeune fille, qui s'était tant ennuyée en leur compagnie.

Lorsque la jeune fille entendit la cloche de l'entrée retentir dans la maisonnée, elle sourit. Il était enfin là ! Elle aurait aimé se précipiter dans le hall, mais elle savait que sa mère n'apprécierait pas un tel comportement.

Alors que sa mère passait la porte-fenêtre et pénétrait dans le salon pour accueillir l'invité de sa fille, des éclats de voix bruyants retentirent en provenance de l'entrée.

**-Non, Monsieur ! Je vous interdis d'entrer ! **Criait Victor, l'un des nombreux domestiques de ses parents.

**-Où est la demoiselle de la maison ? **Grinça une voix que Bella reconnut sans peine et qui l'affola.

**-Monsieur, **tenta à nouveau Victor.

**-Mademoiselle Swan est absente, **répliqua Madeleine, la gouvernante de la maison d'une voix sèche et contenue.

**-Hum... Je suis sûr qu'elle est là et que vous m'empêchez de la voir !**

**-Monsieur, que Mademoiselle soit présente ou non, Monsieur Swan vous a interdit d'entrer dans son domicile, **reprit la gouvernante. **Je vous prierai donc de sortir immédiatement de cette maison.**

**-Hors de question ! Je veux la voir ! **Hurla une voix qui effrayait toujours autant la jeune fille.

Paniquée, elle regarda sa mère alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrait sur un James Gigandet furibond, que Victor essayait sans succès de retenir.

**-Ah ! Bella ! Je savais bien que tu étais là ! **S'écria James en apercevant la jeune fille. **Viendrais-tu un moment te promener avec moi ?**

Bella, apeurée, se recula vers le fond du salon alors que sa mère prenait la parole et que ses invitées arrivaient du jardin pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**-Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez immédiatement de mon domicile.**

**-Je le ferai avec grand plaisir avec votre fille à mon bras, **répliqua-t-il arrogant.

**-Il en est hors de question ! **Le coupa brutalement Renée Swan choquée par son insolence. **Victor, faites-le sortir immédiatement ! **Ordonna-t-elle. **Madeleine, appelez le commissariat pour faire venir un policier au besoin.**

**-Oui, Madame, **répondit de suite la gouvernante qui sortit du salon en courant.

**-Monsieur, je vous prierai de sortir**, reprit Victor poliment.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus physiquement sur le jeune homme.

**-James, vous n'avez pas être là, **essaya de temporiser Madame Black. **Respectez la demande de Madame Swan et partez d'ici avant d'avoir des problèmes**.

**-Hors de question ! **James frappa Victor et l'envoya violemment valser sur le tapis. Il s'approcha alors de Bella, contournant Madame Swan. **Toi, viens donc près de moi ! **Il attrapa son bras. **Il paraît que tu apprécies d'être courtisée.**

**-Non ! **Cria Bella, essayant de se défendre.

**-Lâchez ma fille !**

Alors que Victor, sonné et toujours au sol, essayait de se relever, une autre personne entra dans le salon, suivie de la gouvernante.

**-James, lâche-la immédiatement ! **Exigea ce nouvel arrivant.

**-Edw****ard Cullen ! Le sauveur de toute demoiselle en détresse ! **Ricana James. À ces propos, Edward se renfrogna comme s'il craignait que James en disent un tant soit trop. **Que feras-tu si je refuse ?**

**-Ce que j'****aurai dû faire il y a 3 ans, **grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde en attrapant James par le col de sa chemise, ce qui le força à lâcher la jeune fille brune, qui se massa automatiquement le bras. **Ne te donne pas en spectacle devant ces dames et sors aussi dignement que tu puisses encore le faire,** rajouta Edward en constatant que James commençait à s'agiter pour se débattre.

Victor se redressa, le nez ensanglanté, et aida Edward à reconduire calmement James à la porte.

Au salon, les dames se ressaisissaient. Si Madame Swan haletait toujours, Bella tremblait encore.

Renée Swan s'assit subitement sur sa bergère, plaçant une main sur son cœur.

**-Renée, comment vous sentez-vous ? **La questionna Madame Uley, inquiète pour son amie.

**-Est-ce encore votre cœur ? **L'interrogea Madame Black. **Doit-on faire appeler le médecin ?**

Si l'attitude de Renée renforçait encore la rumeur lancée il y a quelques mois, ce n'était pas le choc de l'impertinence de James envers sa fille et leur famille qui la faisait se sentir si mal. Renée venait simplement de constater combien son époux avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait soutenu, il y a quelques jours, que Edward Cullen ferait tout pour leur fille et que, dès lors, il accepterait de lui donner la main d'Isabella s'il la demandait.

Certes, Edward n'était pas le meilleur parti auquel pouvait prétendre Isabella et que Renée espérait tant. Avoir un père divorcé, une mère aux abonnés absents et une belle-mère illuminée était loin d'être l'idéal de Renée Swan, qui aurait tant voulu renforcer son prestige et son pouvoir au sein de la bonne société parisienne. De plus, le jeune homme n'était pas le plus fortuné parmi leurs connaissances dans cette même société parisienne.

Toutefois, il était un avocat respecté et valeureux, lui permettant de gagner correctement sa vie et d'entretenir une famille. Son époux admirait sa droiture. Et ce jeune homme semblait aimer leur fille.

Même si cette union n'avait pas sa préférence et que Renée regretterait toujours d'avoir laissé échappé Mike Newton, elle plierait donc et accepterait ce mariage si il devait avoir lieu.

Peut-être que le jeune Edward, qui semblait amoureux, ne rejetterait-il pas sa fille ? Si cette dernière ne parvenait pas à mener à bien le stratagème qui prouverait son innocence et sa vertu lors de leur nuit de noces, et s'il devait ainsi se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus pure.

**-M****adame Swan ? **L'appela doucement Edward voyant l'absence de cette dernière et constatant l'inefficacité des appels de ses amies. **Souhaitez-vous que je fasse venir mon père à votre chevet ?**

Bella s'était assise aux côtés de sa mère.

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine**, se reprit Madame Swan. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être examinée par un médecin, qui pourrait déceler ses mensonges. La rumeur se devait de courir encore, tant qu'Isabella n'était pas mariée. **Bella ?**

**-Tout va bien, Mère, **la rassura cette dernière.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Mesdames Black et Uley prirent congés de la famille Swan, éprouvée par cette intervention violente.

Edward avait quant à lui promis à ces dames de rester auprès d'elles jusqu'au retour du commissaire Swan dans la maisonnée.

Il le faisait bien volontiers puisqu'il appréciait passer du temps avec Bella, même si sa mère était constamment présente, et parce qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec le patriarche de la famille pour une raison bien précise.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 8 janvier 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Repas de __Fiançailles_**

**.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos_ reviews_, vos mises en favoris ou en alerte, et pour tous vos vœux pour 2012 !**

**Un clin d'œil à tous ceux qui se contentent de passer par là et de me lire tout simplement.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Petit rappel** : la fiction de **Louise Malone**, _Sans un regard _(lien dans mes favoris) qui traite du même thème que celui que j'aborde dans cette fiction, mais d'un angle et d'un style différents, va bientôt s'achever. Le dernier chapitre publié est juste généralissime ! Courez vite le lire !

**.**

**Instant PUB** : pour celles qui sont avides de dévorer de nouvelles lectures, j'ai découvert un petit bijou entre Noël et le jour de l'an : _La vie est une larme_ de **Leausy** (lien dans mes favoris).

**Résumé** : _Quand la vie qu'on avait imaginée, espérée se concrétise pour finalement s'écrouler sans prévenir, peut-on réussir à trouver un moyen d'être heureux malgré tout ? Nos deux héros arriveront-ils à surmonter les épreuves du destin ?_

Cette fiction est un pur régal à lire, et vous avez de la chance : la fic étant terminée, vous pouvez la lire d'une traite ou à votre rythme. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le fait que chaque chapitre débute par une citation, qui trouve son sens au cours de la lecture du chapitre.

**.**

**Bonne lecture** à toutes ! Et n'oubliez pas de leur laisser une _review_. Même petite, elle fera toujours **plaisir** à l'**auteur** !

**.**

Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre de _Sous X_ ! Passez une **bonne semaine**. Bye ! **AliLouane**.

**.**

**PS/** Tout le monde n'a pas encore trouvé la **date** à laquelle se déroule cette fiction, même si pour certaines lectrices, la fourchette se réduit... !

**.**


	7. Chap V Repas de Fiançailles

**Bonsoir chères lectrices,**

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos _reviews_. Je vous ai répondu assez tard par rapport à d'habitude mais, ayant eu une semaine plus qu'overbookée, vous n'imaginez pas comme elles m'ont fait plaisir !

Vous avez de la chance : comme j'avais anticipé cette semaine surchargée, je suis en mesure de vous fournir le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction en temps et en heure ! Je m'épate moi-même !

**Bonne lecture ! **Dégustez bien !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre V – Repas de Fiançailles**

**.**

…

**.**

Deux jours plus tard, le docteur Carlisle Cullen était venu demander solennellement au commissaire Charlie Swan la main de sa fille Isabella Swan pour son fils, Edward Cullen, avocat inscrit au barreau de Paris.

Il avait présenté la famille Cullen et son patrimoine, exposé les qualités de son fils, mis en avant son travail, ses revenus et sa réputation sans tache au Palais de Justice.

Après avoir évoqué le montant élevé de la dot de sa fille unique, Charlie s'était empressé d'accepter cette demande officielle. Il l'avait déjà en quelque sorte validée lorsqu'il avait convenu de ce rendez-vous avec le jeune Edward.

Son épouse avait mis « de l'eau dans son vin » et accepté cette union.

De toute façon, Charlie était convaincu que ce jeune avocat prometteur était l'époux idéal pour leur fille. En tout cas, il était celui qui serait capable de la rendre la plus heureuse possible, contrairement aux autres prétendants qui étaient venus la courtiser et qui l'avaient tant ennuyée.

Un repas chez les Cullen avait été immédiatement programmé pour officialiser les fiançailles, pour que les deux familles s'accordent sur l'organisation du prochain mariage.

Ce repas aurait également pour conséquence d'annoncer les fiançailles d'Edward et Bella à l'ensemble de la bourgeoisie parisienne. Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens pourraient apparaître au bras l'un de l'autre, en tant que fiancés lors du mariage de Sam Uley avec sa dulcinée Emily, qui se déroulerait le week-end suivant.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella était heureuse de cette demande en mariage. Elle l'avait tant espérée, redoutant une demande de la part de Mike ou Paul. Et encore plus de James.

Edward était celui avec qui elle appréciait passer le plus de temps ; celui avec qui elle aimait discuter de sa passion, la littérature ; celui avec qui elle semblait le mieux s'entendre.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir.

Non !

Ce milieu du mois d'août lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de l'an passé, qu'ils soient bons comme mauvais.

Elle se remémorait son été ennuyeux et solitaire en Charentes, ses balades agréables sur sa jument fétiche Apamée, sa rencontre avec...

Elle se refusait toujours à l'évoquer. Elle qui avait alors tellement cru à l'amour en avait été finalement blessée. Terriblement... Sans oublier ce qui s'en était dramatiquement suivi...

Bella perdait à nouveau pied.

Les pleurs qui s'étaient faits plus rares depuis le Bal des Débutantes revenaient à nouveau en force.

Elle réussissait à faire face devant Edward, à sauver les apparences.

Mais, dès qu'il quittait la maison de ses parents, ses yeux se brouillaient et elle devait trouver une excuse valable pour fuir dans sa chambre, où l'attendait toujours son plus fidèle confident, son oreiller. Jamais il ne lui avait fait faux bond, contrairement à son entourage parental.

Renée était finalement satisfaite de cette union. Elle avait sous-estimé le patrimoine immobilier de la famille Cullen. Certes, Bella n'aurait pas le même train de vie que ses parents, encore moins celui de la famille Newton. Mais elle bénéficierait d'une vie tout à fait charmante.

Elle ne voyait aucunement la souffrance de sa fille, encore moins le fait qu'elle traversait une période sombre.

Renée ne pensait qu'à préparer le trousseau de sa fille.

Le linge de maison (draps, alèses, serviettes de bain, gants, peignoirs, tabliers, essuie-mains, torchons, rideaux, …) était déjà acheté : il ne restait plus qu'à broder les initiales du futur couple sur les plus jolies pièces.

Le couturier était venu prendre les mesures de Bella pour préparer des robes de soirée pour la nouvelle saison qui s'annonçait et que Bella effectuerait en tant que femme mariée, et non plus jeune fille. Surtout, il se devait de proposer rapidement à Madame Swan les croquis d'une robe de mariée.

Le reste des vêtements de la jeune fille avait été acheté récemment en prêt-à-porter, comme cela se faisait actuellement. Renée Swan avait dû renouveler une grande partie de la garde-robe de son indécente progéniture, suite à son erreur de parcours de l'an passé.

Quant aux meubles, cela ne se faisait plus vraiment d'en amener chez son futur époux. Cela était vrai du temps du mariage de Renée avec Charlie. Cela dit, si la famille Cullen en réclamait, c'était tout à fait envisageable. Bella quitterait de toute façon le domicile parentale avec de la vaisselle quotidienne, mais aussi avec un service en porcelaine et des couverts en argent.

Renée se frottait les mains, heureuse d'avoir accompli sa mission de marier le plus vite possible sa désespérante descendante.

Elle espérait que les Cullen accepterait un mariage rapide, et non de longues fiançailles comme cela se pratiquaient de plus en plus actuellement, surtout quand la jeune fille était aussi jeune qu'Isabella et aurait pu aller étudier à l'Université.

Enfin, Renée ne s'inquiétait plus que d'une chose : informer sa fille pour qu'elle simule la douleur prouvant la perte de son innocence.

Elle ne comptait aucunement parler du devoir conjugal à Isabella, estimant que cette dernière, pour le plus grand malheur de leur famille, avait suffisamment pratiqué, ne songeant même pas aux peurs ou angoisses que cette dernière pourrait avoir développées à ce sujet-là, au fait que le prêtre lui avait répété mille fois en confession qu'elle avait été inspirée par le Malin et que Dieu l'avait correctement châtiée pour sa faute.

**.**

…

**.**

Le repas de fiançailles chez Cullen s'était déroulé de manière très agréable, en petit comité.

La table dressée dans le jardin de la maison du docteur et de son épouse sous une pergola était tout à fait originale, décorée de multiples fleurs estivales. Les mets servis étaient succulents et raffinées, de même que les vins.

Renée était ravie : la famille Cullen savait recevoir. Si ce n'est qu'il manquait à l'appel la vraie mère du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas été évoquée du tout.

Pourtant, le docteur Cullen avait invité son jeune frère Eleazar et son épouse Carmen, venus expressément d'Espagne pour les fiançailles de leur neveu.

Leur fille, Kate, âgée de 12 ans, avait immédiatement adopté Bella.

**-Est-ce que je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? **Demandait-elle en sautant partout autour des invités. **Bella, dis oui, s'il te plait, ce sera mon premier mariage ! Et je te promets que je serai parfaite. Je porterai la traine de ta robe, ainsi que ton bouquet quand il le faudra, j'amènerai les allian...**

**-Kate ! Doucement ! **L'interrompait gentiment Irène, sa grand-mère paternelle qui était aussi celle d'Edward. **Laisse Bella respirer et choisir sa demoiselle d'honneur ! Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas l'effrayer !**

**-Mais Mamie, si je ne lui propose pas, elle ne peut pas savoir que j'en ai envie !**

Bella, assise aux côtés d''Edward qui lui tenait la main sous la table, souriait devant cet échange affectueux. Mais elle n'osait pas répondre, ni prendre d'initiative ne sachant ce sa mère souhaitait.

**-Elle a raison, **la soutint Esmé qui adorait cette gamine rayonnante.

**-Oh ! Esmé !** Râla Carmen. **N'encourage pas ma fille dans ses lubies ! Bella a peut-être une cousine à qui proposer ce rôle.**

**-Non, Bella n'a pas de cousine assez jeune à qui proposer ce rôle, **affirma Renée Swan d'une voix posée. **Comme vous le savez, je suis fille unique et Charlie n'a qu'une sœur ainée, Adélaïde, qui est actuellement malade et ne peut voyager. Son fils Laurent sera présent au mariage mais ne pouvait venir pour ce simple déjeuner de fiançailles.**

**-Génial ! Alors, c'est moi la demoiselle d'honneur ! **S'écria Kate enthousiaste. **T'es d'accord, toi ****aussi**** Edward ?**

**-Bien sûr, choupinette ! Si Bella l'est aussi. **Cette dernière acquiesça à la question muette d'Edward. **Mais, avant de parler mariage, il nous faut officialiser nos fiançailles. **Edward se leva et sortit un boitier bleu de la poche de sa veste. Il se tourna vers Bella dont la respiration s'accélérait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle n'avait imaginé que le repas en famille. **Isabella, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme devant nos familles réunies aujourd'hui ?**

Edward attendait cette réponse.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que l'accord des parents Swan.

Il souhaitait tant obtenir celui de Bella, même s'il avait bien conscience que sa demande était de toute manière tronquée puisque la jeune fille ne pouvait pas répondre négativement ; elle n'oserait jamais, par peur de décevoir sa dominatrice de mère.

Bella était émue. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'Edward lui poserait officiellement cette question. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux bruns, faisant couler son maquillage. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Sa voix était étouffée par des sanglots.

Contre toutes les convenances, elle se leva alors et rejoignit Edward, se blottissant contre son torse musclé, entourant son cou de ses petites mains, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer un petit « _oui _» que lui seul entendit.

Edward était heureux de la réaction de sa fiancée et avait refermé ses bras sur elle.

Cette réaction lui ressemblait totalement. Elle montrait sa douceur et sa timidité dans cette première étreinte qui les rapprochait, mais aussi son accord franc et honnête dans ce mariage qui n'était pas ainsi qu'un simple mariage arrangé entre deux familles parisiennes et bourgeoises.

Si l'attitude de Bella fit rire les convives de la tablée, elle déplut souverainement à Renée Swan, qui essaya d'en rire en se moquant de sa fille.

**-Et bien, Isabella, c'est tout toi, cela ! Pleurer au lieu d'ouvrir le cadeau que tu viens de recevoir.**

Bella s'éloigna confuse et rougie de l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Edward. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Pour quoi allait-elle passée ? Pourtant, elle avait apprécié ce doux moment : sa chaleur, sa force, son odeur... Tout en Edward lui plaisait.

Elle le regarda un peu paniquée qu'il ne soit choqué par son attitude.

Il la rassura d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire.

Puis tous deux se rassirent.

**-Tiens, c'est pour toi, **précisa-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau le boitier qui était resté sur la table.

**-Ah ! La bague de fiançailles ! Le moment le plus émouvant de toute la journée ! **Commenta une Renée impatiente de la voir. **J'espère qu'elle brillera suffisamment pour que tout le monde la remarque !**

**-Un diamant ne fait pas tout, **la contredit Esmé d'un ton acerbe. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que Renée rompe le tendre moment entre son beau-fils et celle qui allait devenir sa bru. **Personnellement, que Carlisle m'ait offert une bague en bois ou une bague à mille carats, je l'aurai tout de même épousé !**

Sous les regards de tous, une Bella aux joues rouges ouvrit le boitier lentement. Elle qui détestait être au centre de l'attention était bien servie en ce moment.

Des « _oh !_ » et des « _ah ! _», des « _qu'elle est belle !_ » ou des «_ je veux la même pour mon mariage ! _» fusèrent de toutes les femmes de la tablée.

La bague de fiançailles choisie par Edward était un saphir, serti de minuscules diamants qui l'entouraient. Elle était à la fois discrète, ce qui correspondait tant au goût de Bella, mais indiquait clairement son prix lorsqu'on l'examinait attentivement, ce qui enchantait Madame Swan.

**-Elle... Elle est ravissante, **bégaya Bella émue au possible. **Merci beaucoup Edward.**

**-Puis-je ? **Lui demanda-t-il en indiquant la bague toujours déposée sur son coussinet dans l'écrin. Bella acquiesça positivement. Edward prit alors la bague et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de celle qui était désormais sa fiancée. **Si elle ne convient pas, je la ramènerai chez le joaillier pour qu'il l'ajuste exactement à ton doigt.**

**-Elle semble parfaite, **répondit la jeune fille en admirant sa bague qui brillait de mille feux. **J'aime beaucoup cette couleur bleue, **sourit-elle à son fiancé.

**-Et elle te va très bien au teint, **approuva-t-il.

**-Edward, je pense que tu peux embrasser désormais ta fiancée, **suggéra Esmé ravie de cette alliance entre les deux jeunes gens.

Entendant ses paroles, Bella rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait déjà particulièrement apprécié être dans ses bras.

Edward la regarda et interpréta ses joues rosissantes comme de la gêne d'être embrassée en public. Elle était si jeune, si innocente. Elle ne devait jamais avoir été embrassée. L'être devant ses parents et futurs beaux-parents avait de quoi la déstabiliser.

Il se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille des paroles douces qu'elles fut la seule à entendre « _Plus tard, ce sera mieux_ ». Puis, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue de sa jeune fiancée en la picorant de multiples baisers jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées qu'il effleura d'un léger baiser.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la jeune fille, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Bien qu'elle eusse entendu ses paroles, elle était déroutée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas approfondi son baiser.

**-Cette bague est réellement splendide, **affirma avec force Madame Swan. **C'est une vraie petite merveille. Toutefois, maintenant que les fiançailles sont officialisées et que la demoiselle d'honneur a été choisie, il nous faudrait fixer une date de mariage rapidement.**

Edward bouillonnait intérieurement de voir comment la mère faisait tout pour se débarrasser de sa fille. Certes, il était ravi d'épouser Bella bientôt, mais si cette dernière avait souhaité faire des études, alors il aurait patiemment attendu qu'elle se sente prête pour ce mariage.

**-Bien, pourquoi ne pas les marier au printemps prochain ? **Suggéra Carlisle.

**-Cela me semble bien tardif, **contra immédiatement Charlie,sachant que sa femme risquait de se mettre en colère à une telle évocation.

**-Oui, c'est exact, **le soutint Renée. **De plus, Carlisle, je suis sûre que vous souhaitez devenir rapidement grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? **Lança-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Esmé, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de devenir mère. **Et puis l'automne offre de beaux jours pour célébrer un mariage.**

**-Edward ? **Le questionna son père pour connaître son avis.

Edward était partagé entre ce qu'il voulait : un mariage rapide (il avait déjà 24 ans et n'avait pas envie de connaître de longues fiançailles), une Bella heureuse, la construction de leur couple, et puis d'une famille ; et ce que convenait le mieux à sa fiancée. Il n'était pas sûre qu'elle fut prête pour un mariage rapide, elle lui avait paru tellement triste ces derniers jours. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa réaction franche et directe quand elle s'était serrée contre lui, il aurait préféré stoppé tout le processus de ce mariage auquel la jeune fille semblait contrainte.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ce que voulait Madame Swan, qui ferait immanquablement plier sa fille.

**-L'automne est une belle saison pour un mariage. Si la date agrée à Bella, elle me conviendra également**, répondit-il en se tournant vers sa jeune fiancée.

Cette dernière acquiesça à nouveau, donnant ainsi son accord.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour refuser ? Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais toléré.

De plus, ce mariage avec Edward lui plaisait car elle appréciait le jeune homme, sans compter qu'elle s'éloignerait ainsi de sa mère, de sa surveillance constante et de ses reproches désagréables réguliers.

**-Que diriez-vous de célébrer ce mariage le samedi suivant le 13 septembre ? **Proposa Renée. **Ainsi, nous en profiterons également pour fêter les 18 ans d'Isabella.**

**-Hum... Cela me semble rapide ! Nous aurons à peine un mois pour organiser la fête ! **Réfléchit Esmé. Elle décida alors de tester Renée sur son efficacité et sa diligence à organiser ce mariage.** De plus, Bella n'aura pas le temps de préparer son trousseau et de...**

**-Isabella prépare son trousseau depuis son plus jeune ****â****ge, **la coupa Renée. **Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, l'échéance sera respectée.**

**-Bella,** questionna doucement Edward, **m'accompagnerais-tu faire quelques pas dans le parc ? **

Edward ne voulait pas entendre Esmé et Madame Swan parler chiffons et couture, et encore moins les ouïr se disputer sur les détails de l'organisation du mariage.

Il savait de toute manière que Bella n'aurait pas son mot à dire, et lui non plus. Le mariage était financé par leurs parents. Ils devraient donc plier à leurs exigences.

C'est pourquoi Edward préférait se promener avec Bella dans le parc et avoir un peu plus de liberté avec elle, maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Il était convaincu que la jeune fille n'agirait pas de la même manière si elle était loin de sa mère. Même s'il doutait moins depuis qu'il lui avait remis la bague, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée à accepter sa demande.

**-Quand souhaiterez-vous que nous nous voyions pour choisir les faire-parts et les envoyer ? **Demandait Esmé alors que Bella acceptait la suggestion d'Edward et se levait de table.

**-Isabella, puis-je savoir où tu te rends sans en avoir demandé la permission ? **L'interrompit Madame Swan qui suivait sa fille des yeux.

**-Je... avec Edward, je... **

La jeune fille bégaya, rougit puis baissa la tête sous le regard furieux de sa mère. Finalement, elle choisit de se rasseoir à sa place.

**-Madame, **intervint Edward, appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella afin de lui marquer son soutien, **j'ai proposé à ****ma**** fiancée, **Edward insista sur le « ma »,** de faire une petite balade dans le parc, de l'emmener voir la roseraie d'Esmé, d'observer les paons qui déambulent sous les chênes...**

**-Je préfère qu'Isabella reste ici. J'aurai besoin de son avis pour la couleur des fleurs qui seront sur les tables lors du diner de votre mariage.**

Pour un peu, Edward aurait ri au nez de Madame Swan. Comme si elle allait demander la moindre chose à sa fille concernant son mariage ! Et puis la couleur des fleurs était réellement le détail qui déterminerait toute la cérémonie !

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Renée Swan déciderait de tout, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et que sa fille n'aurait aucunement son mot à dire.

Edward ne cessait de s'interroger.

Pourquoi Madame Swan était-elle si à cheval sur les convenances ? Pourquoi était-elle si implacable dans la surveillance qu'elle imposait à Bella ?

Bon Dieu ! Ils étaient désormais fiancés ! Edward n'allait tout de même pas mal se comporter avec sa future épouse !

**-Pourtant, Edward a eu une excellente idée. Bella ne connait pas encore le parc et les détails ****d'intendance sur l'organisation d'un futur mariage ne sont pas les choses les plus transcendantes qui existent pour un jeune couple,** les défendit Carmen.

**-C'est tout à fait exact, mais je préfère que Bella reste près de nous**, reprit Renée sèchement.

Voyant son fils commencer à bouillir de colère, Carlisle, qui fumait son cigare à l'autre bout de la table avec Charlie et Eleazar, intervint.

**-Renée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'autorisez pas mon fils à faire découvrir le parc de notre demeure à votre fille. Que voulez-vous donc qu'il lui arrive ?** Prévenant une nouvelle interruption de la part de Madame Swan, il reprit rapidement. **Et ne remettez pas en cause l'éducation de gentleman qu'a reçu mon fils, je le prendrai comme une offense personnelle.**

**-Bien, devant toutes ces incitations, je m'incline, **accepta majestueusement Renée Swan dans un sourire éclatant. Mais elle était furieuse d'avoir perdu une bataille. Néanmoins, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu tant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la guerre ! **Kate, accompagnerais-tu ton cousin et Isabella dans le parc ?**

**-Oh ! Oui, **s'écria l'enfant sans se rendre compte de la déception des fiancés qui n'avaient pas réellement l'envie d'être chaperonnés. **J'ai envie d'aller cueillir des roses ! **Elle précipita vers Bella, prit sa main et se tourna vers son cousin. **On y va ?**

Alors que le jeune couple s'éloignait vers la roseraie encadrant Kate, Renée, Esmé, Carmen et Irène reprirent leurs papotages concernant l'organisation du prochain mariage.

Pendant ce temps, les trois messieurs fumaient cigare sur cigare en buvant le café et les liqueurs.

Une demie-heure plus tard, c'est une Kate aux bras surchargés de bouquets de roses qui revint seule sur la terrasse. En faisant une petite révérence ravissante qui enchanta toutes ces dames, elle leur remit à chacune un bouquet de roses rouges, blanches ou jaunes.

**-Où est donc Bella ? **Demana Renée Swan après avoir remercié l'enfant pour ses roses.

**-Elle est restée avec Edward, il voulait lui montrer les paons au fond du parc, alors je leur ai proposé de ramener les roses pour qu'ils ne soient pas chargés et qu'elles ne fanent pas avant d'être offertes.**

**-Cela ne me plaît pas, **se leva Madame Swan. **Je vais la chercher.**

**-Renée, ils ne vont pas tarder, laissez leur un court moment seul à seule pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaitre**, intervint Esmé, qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude de la mère de Bella mais qui fit tout pour la calmer.

**-Non ! Il en est hors de question !** Déclama Renée d'une voix dure.

**-Renée ! **La retint Charlie Swan. **Esmé a raison, laisse-leur un peu de temps ensemble.**

**-Mais Charlie, tu sais bien que...**

**-Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? Au pire, il l'embrassera ! Et alors ? Ce ne sera pas la fin du monde ! C'est ce que font tous les fiancés ! Si elle n'est pas revenue d'ici un quart d'heure, j'irai moi-même la chercher.**

**-Bien, **plia Renée se rasseyant et reprenant en main la liste des noms d'invités qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

Carlisle, Esmé, comme Eleazar et Carmen étaient étonnés d'une telle conversation entre le couple Swan. Que redoutait-il réellement ? Edward était un jeune homme qui savait se conduire correctement en toutes circonstances.

Charlie avait fini par calmer son épouse, détournant ainsi les hypothèses et surtout les soupçons que pouvaient construire les autres adultes à l'égard de Bella.

**.**

…

**.**

Edward et Bella quittèrent la splendide roseraie d'Esmé en regardant Kate rejoindre leurs parents respectifs, les bras chargés de roses. D'elle-même, l'enfant avait suggéré de les rapporter immédiatement, pour qu'ils ne soient pas encombrés par elles lorsqu'ils chercheraient les paons au fond du jardin.

La seule que Bella avait conservée était la première rose que Edward lui avait offerte en entrant dans la serre. Elle l'avait épinglée sur son chignon pour égayer sa coiffure.

**-Elle est vraiment gentille, **chuchota Bella.

**-Adorable ! Mais très têtue ! **Rigola Edward. **Elle n'aurait accepté pour rien au monde de ne pas être notre demoiselle d'honneur !**

**-Cela me fait plaisir qu'elle le soit !**

**-Viens donc par là ! **Edward attrapa la main de sa fiancée, créant ainsi un mouvement électrique, et l'entraina à sa suite. **Essayons donc de trouver ces paons !**

**-Ils existent réellement ?** Questionna Bella curieuse. **Ou est-ce une ruse pour m'emmener à couvert des bois ? **Sourit-elle.

**-Hum...** Edward se retourna pour l'observer et l'attirer contre lui. **Ils existent réellement, je te le promets, mais sache aussi que ton raisonnement n'est pas entièrement faux.**

**-Edward !** Soupira-t-elle devant son honnêteté.

**-Oui ? **Il appréciait la tenir contre lui, sentir ses doux mouvements lorsqu'elle redressait la tête pour lui parler, humer l'odeur florale de ses cheveux agrémenté par la rose.

**-Je suis bien avec toi, **souffla-t-elle. **Je suis bien dans tes bras. **

Les derniers mots étaient tellement un murmure qu'Edward les entendit à peine. Il les lut plus sur ses lèvres, ce qui enchanta son cœur, lui qui redoutait tant un mariage arrangé, un mariage forcé.

Il se pencha alors sur la jeune fille et prit délicatement ses lèvres rosées. Elles étaient si douces, si parfumées. Bella répondit à son baiser, ce qui le poussa à l'approfondir. Et sa langue pénétra la bouche de la jeune fille, à la recherche de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact et dansèrent, tous deux gémirent de bonheur, de plaisir.

Leur baiser dura autant de temps que leur condition humaine les autorisait. C'est essoufflés mais souriant qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

**-Je t'aime Bella, **lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, humant encore une fois le parfum si floral de ses cheveux bruns.

Elle ne répondit rien, si ce n'est que son sourire s'épanouit davantage et qu'elle se pelotonna plus contre le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle avait tant apprécié ce moment qu'elle le revivait encore dans son esprit.

Edward n'était pas déçu de sa réaction, ni blessé du fait qu'elle ne lui retourne pas son amour.

Il pouvait comprendre son attitude. Elle était jeune, innocente, ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Cela devait être son premier baiser. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à connaître ses sensations, à les ressentir, qu'elle prenne confiance en elles. Tout cela viendrait avec le temps...

Il brisa finalement le silence et leur étreinte.

**-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te ramène... Sinon, j'imagine que ta mère sera en colère contre moi.**

**-C'est bien possible, mais elle sera davantage furieuse contre moi, **grimaça la jeune fille.

**-Elle semble t'étouffer parfois, **l'interrogea gentiment Edward. Bella haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'embarquer sur ce terrain glissant. **Bella, je sais moi aussi ce que c'est de manquer d'amour matern...** Edward s'interrompit subitement pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella, son attention était attiré par autre chose. **Oh ! Regarde ! Voici les paons ! Le mâle fait même la roue ! **S'écria-t-il, attrapant sa fiancée par la taille pour qu'elle se tourne rapidement.

**-Oh ! **Bella était ravie. Edward ne lui posait plus questions auxquelles elle aurait dû mentir. Et elle n'avait jamais vu de paons. **Les couleurs de la roue sont sublimes !**

**-S'il fait la roue, c'est pour charmer et séduire sa compagne, **lui expliqua Edward alors qu'ils retournaient en direction de la terrasse de la maison.

**-Hum... Et toi, comptes-tu faire aussi la roue pour me charmer ? **Lança malicieusement Bella.

**-C'est déjà fait ! **Répondit du tac au tac Edward en souriant et en attrapant la main gauche de sa fiancée sur laquelle il déposa un baiser, et en lui montrant sa jolie bague.

**-Oui, c'est vrai, **admit Bella.** Mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a créée ! **Relança-t-elle le jeu.

**-Exact ! Pour autant, je ne ferai pas la roue ! Je préférerai te composer une musique au piano, **suggéra-t-il.

**-Joues-tu du piano ? Réellement ? **Interrogea une Bella statufiée et interloquée.

**-Oui, pourquoi ? **Demanda Edward décontenancé par la question de la jeune fille.

**-C'est un instrument de musique que j'aime beaucoup. Mais tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.**

**-Chacun ses secrets ! **Rigola Edward. **Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout confié, toi non plus... **À ces mots, la jeune fille pâlit subitement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. **Bella ! **L'appela son fiancé, lui permettant de s'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité. **Bella, tu vas bien ? **Elle acquiesça. **Nous ne pouvons pas apprendre à nous connaître en quelques semaines, **essaya-t-il de la rassurer en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts. Sa blancheur l'avait inquiété. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne cette boutade comme un reproche. **Tout viendra progressivement, je te le promets.**

Bella aurait aimé lui en dire plus.

Lui raconter la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle l'avait promis.

Il lui faisait confiance. Il lui donnait son amour. Et elle était incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

Désormais, elle se sentirait coupable en la présence du jeune homme. Elle lui mentait. À chaque fois. C'était insupportable. Et cela risquait de devenir pire.

Comment pouvait-elle construire un couple solide sur une telle tromperie ? Il la repousserait lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait. C'était sûr !

Bella se promettait alors de profiter au maximum de ses fiançailles, de tout l'amour que Edward pouvait lui apporter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son mensonge et qu'il la haïsse et la rejette.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Renée Swan vit revenir le jeune couple une dizaine de minutes après le retour de Kate et ses roses, elle fut grandement soulagée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air débraillé dans ses vêtements, ni leurs cheveux décoiffés. Au contraire, sa fille arborait maintenant dans son chignon une rose rouge épanouie qui soulignait leur couleur brune.

Toutefois, elle remarqua immédiatement la pâleur de sa fille. Bella réagissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle était amenée à mentir. Avait-elle dû raconter quelque chose qui la dérangeait ? Avait-elle réussi à tenir sa promesse de ne rien raconter concernant ces derniers mois ?

Renée était très curieuse : elle aurait aimé se retrouver seule avec Isabella pour savoir maintenant si elle avait failli à sa promesse ou non. Fort heureusement, rien dans l'attitude de son fiancé indiquait qu'il était au courant de quoique ce soit de déplaisant.

Renée Swan préparait déjà mentalement l'interrogatoire qu'elle ferait subir à sa fille dans la voiture.

**-Alors, comment était cette balade ? **Demanda Carmen.

**-Très agréable, **répondit Bella en regardant sa mère afin de rechercher son approbation. **Votre ****roseraie est une vraie merveille, Madame Cullen, **la complimenta-t-elle.** Et, grâce à Edward, **j**'ai même pu voir les paons, dont l'un faisait la roue ! C'est sublime !**

Renée voyait combien sa fille était enthousiaste. Elle ne mentait pas. Tout cela la confortait dans le sens que rien ne s'était passé.

Rien d'indécent.

**-Je suis vr****aiment heureuse que le parc t'aies plu ! **Lança une Esmé ravie. **Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour les roses que vous nous avez cueillies et que Kate a apportées. **Voyant les joues de la jeune fille rougir et se doutant qu'il y avait certainement eu un baiser échangé en l'absence de leur chaperon, elle reprit rapidement afin d'éviter une nouvelle interruption de Madame Swan.** Nous avons bien avancé concernant les préparatifs de votre mariage. La liste des invités est dressée, Renée s'occupera d'envoyer les faire-parts. **Cette dernière acquiesça à l'entente de son nom. **Je m'occupe de réserver un orchestre pour la musique. Je le ferai dès lundi. Et, mardi, Renée et moi, nous irons toutes les deux chez le traiteur pour sélectionner les plats du diner. Carlisle et Charlie s'occuperont du champagne et des vins. **Esmé se tut, légèrement essoufflée par sa tirade. **Ah ! Si ! J'oubliais ! Vous avez rendez-vous chez le prêtre vendredi après-midi prochain. Edward, est-ce bon pour toi par rapport à tes obligations professionnelles ?**

**-Oui, je n'ai pas de plaidoirie au tribunal ce jour-là. Je déplacerai mes autres rendez-vous dès lundi_._**

**-Tu me diras aussi quels jours tu préféreras que je te prenne rendez-vous chez le modiste pour prendre les mesures pour ton costume.** Edward secoua positivement la tête en proposant un siège à Bella, puis une limonade pour qu'elle se rafraichisse. **Renée, vous nous tiendrez au courant concernant les détails de la robe de la demoiselle d'honneur pour Kate ?**

**-C'est évident ! **Affirma cette dernière. **J'aurai très certainement un rendez-vous chez la modiste dans la semaine pour que nous puissions préparer la robe de Isabella. Je ferai de même pour les fleurs.**

Il était inutile de dire que Renée Swan avait déjà demandé des croquis de robe de mariée au couturier, ni que ce dernier avait déjà pris les mesures de sa fille.

Toutes ces informations voletaient au-dessus de la tête de Bella, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son fiancé.

D'un côté, cette rapidité des événements l'inquiétait ; d'un autre, il lui donnait l'envie d'aller encore plus vite afin de pouvoir bientôt vivre aux côtés du jeune homme qu'elle appréciait tant, afin d'être libérée de la tutelle parentale, et surtout de la surveillance maternelle qui était si pesante.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette crainte au fond de son ventre ; une crainte sournoise qui gagnait son estomac, son cœur, son cerveau et progressivement tout son corps ; une affreuse peur que Edward la rejette lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de ses mensonges éhontés.

Soudainement, son esprit capta une information donnée par Madame Cullen, qui la fit revenir sur Terre.

**-Renée, Bella, il faudra que nous fixions une demie-journée dans la semaine pour que Bella puisse venir visiter l'appartement d'Edward, afin qu'elle voit où elle vivra d'ici moins d'un mois.**

**-L'appartement d'Edward ? **Reprit Bella interloquée.

**-Oui, Bella, tu ne vivras pas ici**, grinça des dents Renée mécontente. **Rappelle-toi, je t'en ai parlé.** Devant l'air stupéfait de sa fille, elle poursuivit. **Peut-être que j'ai oublié de le faire.**

Edward était un peu abasourdi par cette nouvelle, mais finalement pas si étonné que cela de cette omission. Il se chargea lui-même d'expliquer ce qu'il en était à son adorable fiancée.

**-Bella, je possède un appartement dans le 5e arrondissement parisien. C'est bien plus simple pour moi d'y vivre que lorsque j'habitais là. Je suis ainsi plus proche de mon cabinet et du Palais de Justice, qui se trouve sur l'Île de la Cité. **

**-Bien plus simple ! **Rigola Esmé au commentaire de son beau-fils.** Dis surtout que tu voulais être un peu indépendant depuis ton retour des États-Unis ! **

**-Possible, **admit-il.** C'est donc là-bas que nous vivrons, si tu y es toi aussi favorable. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterai que tu viennes le voir, pour que tu me donnes ton avis.**

**-Oui, bien sûr. Cela me fera plaisir de le visiter.**

**-C'est bien dommage de ne pas vivre ici, dans cette si belle et grande demeure, **soupira Renée encore affligée par cette nouvelle qu'elle n'avait pas digérée depuis la demande en mariage.

**-Certes, mais les jeunes couples ont maintenant besoin de leur indépendance, **intervint Carlisle, qui soutenait Edward dans son projet de vie à deux. Ce n'était désormais plus la mode de vivre sous le toit de ses parents ou beaux-parents, sans compter les disputes intergénérationnelles qui pouvaient se produire au quotidien du fait de différents modes de vie et de pensée. **De toute façon, Edward et Bella savent qu'ils sont les bienvenus ici quand ils le veulent, pour la journée ou pour la semaine. Cette maison leur sera toujours ouverte.**

**-Merci, Père, **souffla son fils reconnaissant.

**-Oui mais, **continua Renée toujours accroc à son idée traditionaliste, **cet appartement risque d'être trop petit pour accueillir tous les meubles et le linge d'Isabella. De plus, je n'ai pas envie que ma fille travaille comme une domestique. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura aucune aide ménagère ou autre. **Elle termina par son argument ultime. **Et puis, comment ferez-vous lorsque votre couple deviendra une famille ? Vous ne pouvez pas décemment vivre dans une si petite surface !**

A l'évocation de leurs futurs enfants, les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent et ses mains tremblèrent. C'était un sujet qu'elle craignait d'aborder.

**-Madame Swan, **reprit un Edward calme qui s'apprêtait à contrer ses arguments un par un. **Si je souhaite que Bella vienne visite l'appartement en votre compagnie, c'est pour qu'elle voit quels sont les meubles et la vaisselle qu'elle souhaite amener. Si certains de ses meubles lui tiennent à cœur et que nous manquons de place, nous enlèverons certains des miens. Je veux qu'elle se sente chez elle, dans un environnement qui lui plait. Ensuite, sachez que j'ai actuellement une femme de ménage qui vient trois fois par semaine pour s'occuper de l'appartement. En tant que célibataire, cela me suffisait a****mplement. S'il nous f****aut accroitre le nombre de ses heures ou engager une personne supplémentaire, nous le ferons, **rajouta-t-il en prenant chaleureusement la main de Bella dans la sienne. **Quant à l'enfant évoqué, l'appartement est suffisamment grand pour l'accueillir et vivre à trois. Et si l'avenir nous offre plusieurs enfants, alors nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Nous reviendrons dans cette maison ou nous déménagerons dans un appartement ****plus grand... Nous aurons le temps pour voir venir les choses, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?**

Bella sursauta à la question d'Edward. Non seulement, il lui avait pris la main pour la rassurer lorsque sa mère avait commencé à leur imposer ses idées devant lesquelles, la jeune fille le savait, elle aurait fléchies ; mais en plus, il lui demandait son avis. C'était si inattendu... Enfin, peut-être était-ce normal entre fiancés ou dans un couple marié, mais cela la jeune fille ne le savait pas.

**-Oui, bien sûr..., nous... nous aurons le temps...**, bafouilla la jeune fille, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, par peur de décevoir soit sa mère, soit son fiancé, soit les deux.

Son fiancé l'avait appelée sa « chérie ». C'était une première. Et ce fut la seule chose que l'esprit de Bella enregistra en cette après-midi d'août finissante.

**.**

…

**.**

Dès que la famille Swan se retrouva dans la voiture conduite par Georges, leur chauffeur, Renée s'empressa d'interroger sévèrement son inconstante progéniture sur ce qui s'était passé pendant leur balade.

À toutes les questions que posait implacablement sa génitrice, Bella avait réussi à répondre correctement et par des banalités.

Elle ne voulait pas tout dire à sa mère. Elle voulait garder pour elle ce tendre baiser échangé. Il lui avait tant plu. C'était son secret, celui qu'elle partageait avec Edward.

Mais, lorsque sa mère la poussa dans ses derniers retranchements, elle se sentit faiblir. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait.

Renée Swan voyait enfin sa fille flancher. Elle allait lui cracher le morceau, elle allait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait dit à son fiancé, elle allait lui expliquer pourquoi elle était revenu si pâle de leur promenade. Foi de Renée Swan, elle connaitrait la vérité avant de descendre de voiture.

**-Vas-tu donc me dire pourquoi tu es revenue si p****â****le de votre promenade ? **Bella baissa la tête devant les injonctions de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas révéler son secret à une tierce personne. Encore moins lui confier toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre de son fiancé en lui mettant sur son passé, ou tout au moins en omettant de lui en parler. **Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Que lui as-tu dit ? **Cria-t-elle en plaçant sa main sous le menton de sa fille pour lui relever le visage et discerner toute trace de mensonge.

**-Renée, doucement !** Exigea d'elle Charlie, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son épouse pour qu'elle se calme.

**-Non, Charlie, n'essaie même pas ! Je veux connaître la vérité et je l'aurai !** Pesta Renée contre Isabella renforçant sa poigne sur le menton de cette dernière. **Que lui as-tu dit pour te sentir si mal ? As-tu compromis ce futur mariage ?**

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille brune, qui essaya de remuer la tête négativement. Toutefois, ce geste fut bloqué par la poigne tenace de sa mère sur son menton.

**-Non, je... Je... **Elle bégaya. **Je n'ai... pas... du tout...**

Elle savait que sa mère réagirait mal à la vérité. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle mentait fort mal.

**-C'est la dernière fois que je répète cette question,** reprit froidement Renée, sans prêter attention aux bégaiements de sa fille, ni à son malaise. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je... **Bella souffla fortement et prit son courage à deux mains, croisant les doigts mentalement pour que son mensonge ne sonne pas faux aux oreilles de sa génitrice, puisqu'elle savait que la vérité ne lui plairait pas du tout. **J'ai taché son mouchoir.**

**-Quoi ? **Renée ne comprenait rien.

De quoi parlait sa fille ?

Elle lâcha alors le menton de sa fille, l'incitant à s'expliquer rapidement.

**-J'ai taché le mouchoir d'Edward, **raconta-t-elle en baissant la tête à nouveau. **Lorsqu'il m'a offert cette rose**, expliqua-t-elle en désignant celle qui était dans ses cheveux, **j'ai voulu l'attacher mais en tournant la tige..., je me suis blessée avec une épine... Comme je saignais et que je ne trouvais plus mon mouchoir, il m'a tendu le sien..., **acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lorsqu'on connaissait la maladresse légendaire de la jeune fille brune, c'était une histoire tout à fait plausible.

**-Mais il n'y a rien de dramatique à cela, **répondit Madame Swan grandement soulagée.** Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu craignais tant de me raconter cet incident. Il est clair que tu aurais dû avoir ton mouchoir et tes gants sur toi, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme. **Renée se stoppa. Observant les mains moites de sa fille et les tremblements de ses lèvres, elle rajouta. **A moins qu'il n'y ait encore autre chose...**

Charlie la coupa brutalement.

**-Renée, tu sais bien que le sang a toujours mis mal à l'aise notre fille, c'est pour cela qu'elle est revenue si pâlichonne de cette balade. **

Renée abandonna alors son interrogatoire. Charlie vit sa fille se détendre instantanément.

Tous ses instincts de flic lui faisaient se douter qu'Edward avait bien dû l'embrasser et qu'elle craignait d'en parler à sa mère par peur de la rendre folle furieuse. Sans compter qu'il avait bien conscience que son épouse avait une manière très brutale pour interroger leur fille, qui risquait plus de se renfermer sur elle-même que de se confier.

La voiture s'emplit alors de silence durant la fin du trajet.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Note auteur :**

La dot des filles lors des mariages n'est plus une obligation en France depuis le XIXe siècle, même si elle a perduré davantage dans certaines régions ou à la campagne. Cependant, les familles bourgeoises continuent de la pratiquer après la seconde guerre mondiale, car c'est une manière d'équiper le jeune couple, mais aussi de faire des donations déguisées pour la bourgeoisie, sans qu'elles ne soient ponctionnées par les impôts.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 15 janvier 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _La __Faute_**

**.**

Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !

Passez une **bonne semaine**. Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**Réponse aux presqu'anonymes : **merci **patnat** pour ton petit commentaire.

**.**


	8. Chap VI La Faute

**Bonsoir chères lectrices,**

Hum... Alors comme cela, je ne devrais plus annoncer le titre du prochain chapitre en bas... J'ai eu plus de questions et d'inquiétudes sur ce chapitre qui s'annonce maintenant que sur celui que vous veniez de lire !

Bon, et bien, je ne dirai rien de plus, je vous laisse le lire et le découvrir... Vais-je gagner la réputation d'être méchante ? Ou sadique ? Oh ! J'attends déjà vos avis... Quelle impatiente je fais !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre VI – La Faute**

**.**

…

**.**

Le jeune couple désormais officiellement fiancé était apparu bras dessus dessous pour le mariage de Sam Uley et d'Emily. Ils avaient pu annoncer la date de leur très prochain mariage et surtout montrer leur bonheur éclatant aux yeux de toute la bonne société parisienne.

Bella avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec son fiancé, surtout les valses.

Elle avait aussi rougi lorsque Jacob, revenu de ses voyages pour participer à l'événement mondain, lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille, à la fin d'une danse, avant de la reconduire auprès d'Edward : «_ Je suis heureux pour toi, vous faites tous les deux un très beau couple_ »

Renée Swan avait été très fière d'Isabella, enviée par de nombreuses mères de la bourgeoisie, qui constataient désormais qu'il y avait un célibataire beau et riche de moins sur le marché pour leurs filles.

**.**

…

**.**

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent le repas des fiançailles chez les Cullen et surtout cette annonce officielle passèrent à une folle allure pour la jeune fille brune.

Elle passait son temps entre les essayages de sa robe, ses jupons, son voile, sa coiffure, ses souliers. Sa mère choisissait tout, ne lui laissant jamais le choix, même pour la plus insignifiantes des choses.

Elle préparait les affaires qui la suivraient chez son futur mari : ses livres, sa petite bibliothèque en noyer, ses vêtements, le linge de son trousseau, la vaisselle et l'argenterie que sa mère voulait qu'elle emporte, quelques meubles dont un vaisselier et un buffet en ébène, ….

Elle préparait également sa valise pour son voyage de noces, chose qui n'était pas aisée puisqu'elle ne savait pas où il aurait lieu. Elle se demandait sans cesse si elle devait emporter des vêtements chauds pour la montagne ou plutôt légers pour la mer. Elle ne connaissait que sa durée : huit jours seulement, Edward ne pouvant pas se permettre de prendre davantage de congés en septembre.

Ce temps heureux des fiançailles s'écoulait si vite, comme les grains d'un sablier filaient dans la vasque antérieure.

Même si le jeune homme venait la voir toutes les fins d'après-midi chez ses parents, elle n'avait pas eu à nouveau de temps seule à seul avec Edward. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle culpabilisait de toute manière de plus en plus sur le secret qu'elle dissimulait et qui la rongeait peu à peu, sur le mensonge que sa mère l'avait obligée à construire.

Elle aurait tant voulu tout lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il la rejetterait avant même le jour de leur mariage et la consommation de leur union.

Sans compter qu'elle craignait terriblement la réaction de sa mère si elle venait à apprendre que sa fille avait failli à sa promesse.

Elle se contentait alors de profiter de la présence agréable d'Edwarrd, du doux toucher de sa main, des histoires drôles qu'il lui racontait, des échanges littéraires approfondis qu'ils avaient tous les deux... Tout cela sous l'œil vigilant et constamment attentif de son démon de mère.

Bella avait particulièrement apprécié la visite de l'appartement d'Edward.

C'était une fin d'après-midi lumineuse. Le jeune homme avait terminé sa journée de travail plus tôt pour la recevoir en compagnie de leurs deux mères.

Il lui avait fait le tour du propriétaire.

C'était un appartement d'une soixantaine de mètres carrés, décoré avec goût (grâce à Esmé Cullen) qui possédait une cuisine donnant sur un vaste balcon, une grande pièce qui réunissait à la fois le salon (où se dressait le piano à queue de son fiancé) et la salle à manger, une salle de bains, des sanitaires et deux pièces.

Dans le salon, Bella resta longuement en admiration devant un tableau lumineux peints de petites touches qui trônait accroché sur le mur au-dessus du piano.

Esmé sourit de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

**-Aimes-tu la peinture de Claude Monet ?**

**-Oh oui**, affirma Bella. **Le musée de l'Orangerie, où sont exposées ses nymphéas, est l'un de mes préférés. Est-ce... **Elle n'en revenait pas. **Est-ce l'un de ces tableaux ?**

**-Non, **rigola Esmé alors que son fiancé souriait. **Ce n'est qu'une excellente reproduction réalisée par un copiste doué.**

**-Le jour où je pourrais m'offrir un tableau de Monet, je serai le plus plus heureux des hommes ! **S'exclama Edward alors qu'une charmante idée pour faire plaisir à sa fiancée s'insinuait déjà dans son esprit.

**-Si tu aimes autant Monet et les impressionnistes, il faudra que nous nous organisions quelques visites au Louvre pour aller admirer et commenter leurs œuvres, **proposa Esmé à sa future bru.

**-Je suis sûre que Isabella sera ravie de ces visites, mais elles auront lieu après le mariage, **les interrompit Renée Swan empêchant sa fille de répondre. **Nous avons pour le moment suffisamment de choses à faire pour occuper nos journées afin que tout soit prêt pour ce jour-là.**

**-Continuons donc la visite, **intervint Edward en attrapant le bras de Bella pour la conduire vers la partie privée de l'appartement.

Dans la plus grande des deux dernières pièces se trouvait la chambre d'Edward qu'elle partagerait bientôt avec lui (penser à cela et surtout à ce qui s'y passerait la faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles).

Enfin, dans la plus petite des pièces, Edward y avait installé son bureau, sur lequel trainaient des dossiers qu'il ramenait le soir quand il était surchargé de travail, et des étagères pour ses nombreux livres.

**-Vois-tu, **lui proposa-t-il, **sur ce mur-là, tu pourras mettre un meuble pour tes livres. Si tu n'en as pas, nous pourrons aller en acheter un...**

**-Ma fille aura les meubles nécessaires, **le coupa brutalement Madame Swan.

**-Je pense que ma petite bibliothèque ira parfaitement là, **répondit Bella d'une voix douce, afin de signifier son accord à Edward.

**-Et le linge de son trousseau ? Où le rangera-t-elle ? **Questionna une Renée toujours acerbe.

**-Venez donc voir par ici,** l'entraina Esmé Cullen dans le couloir, où elle ouvrit des placards aux portes coulissantes. **Il y a ces trois grands placards tout au long du couloir. Ils sont presque tous vides. Je pense qu'il y aura suffisamment de place pour le linge du trousseau. Quant aux vêtements, ils trouveront place dans l'armoire et la penderie de la chambre d'Edward. Cela te conviendra-t-il ainsi, Bella ? **Lui demanda gentiment sa future belle-mère. **Sinon, Edward fera davantage de tri dans ses vêtements pour gagner de la place.**

**-Non, ce sera parfait ainsi. J'aurai suffisamment de place pour mes vêtements.**

**-Effectivement, **confirma Madame Swan. **Cet appartement est certes petit, mais il est relativement bien aménagé et décoré. **C'était là le premier compliment qui sortait de sa bouche. **Voyons ce qu'il en est de la cuisine...**, rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers cette dernière pour en inventorier les ustensiles et la vaisselle.

Esmé la suivit, lançant ainsi le jeune couple en arrière dans la chambre à coucher.

**-Es-tu sûre que tout te plait, ici ? **Lui demanda gentiment Edward.

**-Oui, c'est un bel appartement...**

**-Tu sais, nous pouvons changer l'ordonnancement des pièces si tu le veux... Ou bien... faire des travaux... ou...**

**-Cela ira, Edward, c'est très bien ainsi...**

**-Je veux juste que tu te sentes à l'aise ici, **lui répondit-il d'une voix douce en ceinturant sa taille de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui. **C'est désormais chez toi ici, ta résidence, ton lieu de vie.**

**-Merci, **souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante qu'il ne la traite pas comme une invitée.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin délicatement, leurs lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact puis s'entrouvrirent afin que leurs langues se caressent, se goûtent, dansent ensemble, leur faisant partager ainsi les délices d'un baiser amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, Bella gémit, puis se plaignit du manque. Son attitude tellement enfantine, un enfant qui aurait perdu son jouet n'aurait pas réagi autrement, fit rire Edward.

**-Quoi ? **Pesta la jeune fille contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas que ses réactions soient si facilement lisibles pour son fiancé. **Je n'y peux rien si j'aime tes baisers. En plus, ils sont tellement rares...**

Edward ne retint que trois mots dans la réponse de sa fiancée : «_ J'aime tes baisers_ ». Il était extrêmement ravi.

Contrairement à lui, Bella ne lui avait pas encore confié qu'elle l'aimait. C'était une façon détournée et si innocente de le faire.

Edward la rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour reprendre ses lèvres d'une si douce manière, les caressant délicatement puis fouillant avec bonheur la bouche de sa fiancée d'une langue possessive afin de la faire sienne. Définitivement sienne.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Avec assurance.

Avec force.

Avec amour.

Bella sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui mentir et qu'elle lui devait la vérité, ou tout au moins une partie, avant le jour de leur mariage.

Restait plus qu'à savoir comment elle le lui dirait, quand (la surveillance de sa mère était bien souvent implacable et ultra quotidienne) et surtout si elle en aurait le courage.

Edward l'emmena finalement vers la cuisine.

Si Esmé leur fit un clin d'œil de connivence lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de cette dernière, Renée, tellement absorbée par les casseroles et les poêles, le vaisselier et les couverts, les services en grès ou en porcelaine, et surtout par le fait de tout vouloir critiquer pour tout régenter, ne s'était même pas aperçu de leur absence.

C'est une Bella heureuse qui revint chez elle.

Heureuse et amoureuse.

Mais surtout déterminée à révéler son secret à Edward, quoiqu'en pense sa mère.

**.**

…

**.**

Lundi.

C'était la dernière semaine avant leur mariage célébré samedi qui s'entamait.

Bella n'avait toujours pas pu se confier à Edward, ni lui raconter son passé et ses mensonges.

Sa génitrice était toujours, toujours, toujours présente. Elle ne leur laissait aucun répit, aucun moment seul à seule.

Aucun !

Elle doutait désormais d'en avoir le temps, craignant déjà de commencer leur vie commune sur un mensonge.

Ce lundi, comme toutes les fins d'après-midi, Edward était venu la voir.

Il était toujours aussi beau, avec son sourire en coin qui faisait battre le cœur de sa fiancée, ses yeux verts si lumineux, son nez droit qui découpait magistralement son visage séduisant, ses cheveux auburn qui partaient dans tous les sens et que Bella aurait tant aimé caresser.

Souhaitant profiter des belles journées de septembre, le jeune couple était assis dans la balancelle de la famille Swan, installée dans le jardin verdoyant et encore fleuri.

Edward faisait fonctionner le mécanisme de son pied, ce qui entrainait un léger balancement agréable, et surtout une impression pour le jeune couple d'être seuls au monde, malgré la présence constante et pesante de Madame Swan en face d'eux.

Cette dernière, assise à la table du jardin, leur faisait face et terminait de broder, aux initiales du jeune coupe, les napperons qui serviront à emballer les dragées.

Elle répétait inlassablement le déroulement de la journée de samedi qui serait pour elle la consécration de son plan pour marier sa fille indécente rapidement. Même si Edward Cullen n'était pas le parti idéal pour elle (elle regretterait toujours l'échec « Mike Newton »), elle admettait qu'il ferait un gendre correct, d'autant plus qu'il semblait transi d'amour devant les charmes de sa fille.

Si Renée Swan ne cessait de pérorer, le jeune couple se taisait, ne communiquant que par des échanges profond de regards, se mouvant doucement sur la balancelle actionnée par le jeune homme aux mèches cuivrées.

La gouvernante de la maisonnée Swan, Madeleine, vêtue de noir et portant un tablier blanc impeccable, apparut subitement dans le jardin.

**-Madame ?**

**-Oui, Madeleine, **répondit Renée Swan, concentrée sur sa broderie.

**-Madame Newton souhaiterait vous parler au téléphone. **

**-Vous a-t-elle indiqué l'objet de cet appel ? **Soupira Renée qui ne voulait pas quitter les deux fiancés et les laisser seuls.

**-Non, Madame**, répondit Madeleine. **Elle a simplement insisté en disant que c'était urgent.**

**-Bien, je viens, **maugréa Madame Swan en posant sa broderie et en se levant.

Elle retenait sa colère contre celle qui se prétendait hypocritement être son amie et qui n'était même pas venue en visite officielle avec son abruti de fils le mois dernier pour courtiser sa fille.

Toutefois, Renée savait qu'elle devait lui répondre aimablement si elle ne voulait pas voir sa réputation (ou celle des siens) ternie par cette chère amie.

« _On ne pouvait pas se fâcher avec une Newton !_ ».

C'était bien pour cette raison que Renée Swan aurait aimé que sa fille entre dans cette famille si puissante, qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps sur la société parisienne.

Alors que Renée atteignait la terrasse pour entrer dans sa maison par la porte-fenêtre du jardin, elle entendit Madeleine qui était sur ses pas dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-Madeleine, pourriez-vous rester chaperonner ces jeunes gens pendant que je réponds à cet appel ?**

**-Oui, Madame.**

Madeleine retourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui se balançaient toujours. Ils étaient silencieux et semblaient faire totalement abstraction du monde alentours.

Ils formaient un charmant couple, pensa-t-elle avec envie.

La vie n'avait pas été simple pour elle. Elle avait dû travailler toute sa vie au service des autres, restant ainsi célibataire. Pour autant, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier leur jeunesse et leur beauté.

**-Madeleine ! Madeleine ! **S'écria Camille, la jeune chambrière. **Je vous trouve enfin ! **

Elle était essoufflées car elle avait couru à travers toute la maison pour chercher la gouvernante, qui dirigeait la domesticité.

**-Que se passe-t-il Camille ?**

**-C'est la cuisinière ! Elle veut donner son congé ! Madame Swan le lui a interdit. Madame ne veut pas qu'elle parte avant le mariage. Elle m'a dit de venir vous chercher pour régler le conflit pendant qu'elle était au téléphone.**

Madeleine regarda les jeunes gens.

Si elle s'occupait de ce problème domestique, elle ne pourrait pas les surveiller comme sa patronne le lui avait demandé. Toutefois, si la cuisinière partait avant samedi, la situation de la maisonnée qui allait regorger de monde ce week-end serait fort problématique.

Elle savait que sa maitresse était très à cheval sur les convenances sociales, notamment lorsqu'elles étaient en rapport avec sa fille unique. Mais son dernier ordre, transmis par Camille, ne contredisait-il pas le précédent ?

Après un instant d'intense réflexion, Madeleine choisit de rentrer régler le différend qu'il y avait avec la cuisinière. Le jeune couple paraissait si calme, si rêveur, si inoffensif. Rien de grave ne pourrait se passer entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison de ses patrons, avant de rejoindre les quartiers de la cuisinière, elle fit un léger crochet passant devant le bureau où téléphonait Madame Swan afin que cette dernière vit bien que la gouvernante s'occupait de gérer la crise domestique et qu'elle avait abandonné la surveillance des fiancés.

**.**

…

**.**

Au jardin.

Sur la balancelle.

Edward admirait Bella, qui admirait Edward.

Ils avaient bien entendu de l'agitation autour d'eux, mais n'y avaient pas prêté attention.

Quant soudain ils n'entendirent plus un bruit.

**-Sommes-nous seuls ? **Questionna Edward, éberlué de ne plus sentir le regard féroce de sa future belle-mère sur sa personne.

**-Je le crois, **admit Bella, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

C'était là sa chance pour qu'elle parle à son fiancé. Il fallait qu'elle profite à tout prix de l'absence de sa mère.

**-Hum... Voilà un petit moment dont nous pourrions tirer profit**, avança-t-il d'une voix douce et enjôleuse, en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

**-Edward**, parla rapidement Bella en éloignant le jeune homme qui se penchait déjà sur elle pour l'embrasser, profitant ainsi de l'absence de chaperon. **J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose... Quelque chose de très important. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, **rajouta-t-elle pour lui expliquer son refus d'être embrassée et en lançant un coup d'œil vers la porte-fenêtre du salon d'où pouvait apparaître à tout moment le démon maternel.

**-Bella ? **Edward était interloqué devant l'agitation et l'angoisse que ne réussissait pas à masquer sa jeune et innocente fiancée.

**-J'ai... **Bella souffla. **J'****ai ****un secret à te révéler... Un secret que j'ai promis de ne jamais répéter. À Personne ! **Elle compléta. **Et s****urtout p****as à toi !**

**-De quoi parles-tu ?**

**-S'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas ! **Supplia la jeune fille craintive. **C'est déjà suffisamment difficile à dire ainsi, suffisamment humiliant... **Chuchota-t-elle. **Et j'ai peu de temps ! **Elle jeta à nouveau un regard apeuré vers la maison. **Promets-moi simplement que si tu décides de rompre nos fiançailles, tu utiliseras n'importe quel argument pour c****asser notre engagement****, mais pas celui-là !**

**-Que veux-tu donc me dire ? **S'inquiéta le jeune homme. **Veux-tu rompre ? **Demanda-t-il brutalement d'une voix dure devant son silence.

**-Non ! Oh ! Non ! Surtout p****as ! **Paniqua-t-elle. **Mais c'est toi qui le souhaiteras lorsque tu sauras ! **

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en imaginant cela.

**-Bella, je te promets de ne pas rompre nos fiançailles, sauf si tu le souhaites. Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine tant ! **Insista Edward en effaçant les pleurs sur les joues de sa fiancée.

**-Edward, je ne t'ai pas demandé cela. Promets-moi simplement que tu n'utiliseras jamais cet argument contre moi pour rompre ? Si elle apprend que je te l'ai dit, elle me tuera. **

Bella baissa la voix et lança à nouveau un coup d'œil en direction de la maisonnée.

**-Bella, **se fâcha presque Edward, **est-ce de ta mère que tu parles ? **La jeune fille frissonna et se tétanisa. **Elle ne peut pas agir ainsi ! Elle n'a aucunement le droit de te menacer, de t'imposer le silence sur quoique ce soit ou pire encore de te faire du mal !**

**-Edward, je t'en prie... Promets-le moi... **Supplia la jeune fille affolée, qui se triturait les mains. **Je ne peux plus te mentir, je ne le veux plus... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Sinon, je trahirai ma promesse... **

**-Bien, **capitula finalement le jeune homme devant l'air éperdu de sa fiancée. **Je te promets de ne jamais utiliser cet argument contre toi, et encore moins pour rompre nos fiançailles.**

Bella prit sa respiration, son courage à deux mains, voir même à bras le corps et osa enfin se confier.

**-Edward, je ne suis pas tout à fait celle pour laquelle je me suis faite passée... J'****ai agi**** ainsi sur les exigences de ma mère. **Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son fiancé et qu'il ne l'interrompait plus comme elle lui avait demandé, elle poursuivit en baissant la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux. **Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime. Je sais seulement que je suis bien avec toi, dans tes bras, que j'apprécie tes baisers, nos conversations sur la littérature ou dans d'autres domaines. J'ai été ravie que cela soit toi qui demande ma main, et pas l'un des autres prétendants, car c'est avec toi que je me sens le plus à l'aise. **Bella respira profondément et continua. **L'été dernier, j'ai cru... **C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se répétait mentalement ses aveux. **L'été dernier, il y avait ce garçon sur la plage,** se souvint-elle. **Il montait bien à cheval. Il me souriait, me posait des questions, ****me compliment****ait, ****m'emmenait en balade... Il faisait attention à moi... Il ét****ait charmant... E****t j'ai cru l'aimer. **La jeune fille rougit fortement et prit sur elle pour continuer le passage le plus difficile de son histoire. **Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment... Tout ****allait si vite... Et je ne savais pas... M****ais je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se ****passer, ni même de ce qui pouvait se passer entre nous... Je ne savais pas que je fautais. Je ne savais rien... **

Honteuse, elle ferma les yeux, son corps ployant encore sous le poids de cet avilissant secret, alors que Edward posait doucement sa main sur celle de sa fiancée pour qu'elle continue son histoire.

Le mouvement de la balancelle l'apaisait réellement... De même que le fait que le jeune homme tienne sa petite main dans la sienne chaude et rassurante, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer le message suivant qu'il ne la rejetterait pas.

Les paupières toujours baissées, elle poursuivit son humiliant récit.

-**Mère m'a interdit de t'en parler. Elle m'****a dit que si je le faisais je serai une fille perdue, sans honneur, sans vertu... **Les derniers mots étaient prononcés si bas que le jeune homme douta même les avoir entendus. **Elle m'a même expliqué comment tricher lors de notre nuit de noces pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas que je n'étais plus... **Bella secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. **Je ne pouvais pas laisser commencer notre vie à deux sur un tel ****mensonge. J'avais promis de ne jamais en parler, j'avais promis sur l****a Bible****, **souffla-t-elle en frissonnant. **Je s****ais que j'ai failli à ma promesse. ****Mais cela devenait trop dur de garder tout ça pour moi. Tu ****as toujours été adorable et honnête avec moi alors que j****'avais l'impression de te mentir sans arrêt... Je te ment****ais sans arrêt, **se reprit-elle bouleversée. **Je ne le voulais pas... Mais Mère ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je te le jure... **Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. **Enfin, **la jeune fille conclut sur la phrase qui lui faisait le plus mal, celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. **Si tu souhaites rompre nos fiançailles car je t'ai menti, parce que j'ai fauté, parce ce que je ne suis plus..., ce sera dur... mais je le comprendrais. **

Tout en continuant d'actionner le mécanisme de la balancelle, Edward attira Bella dans une étreinte pour la réconforter.

Il avait bien conscience du courage qu'il avait fallu à sa fiancée pour lui avouer ce passage si honteux de sa vie, pour outrepasser et contourner les règles strictes imposées par sa mère. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

**-Je ne te dégoûte pas ? **Demanda-t-elle en murmurant, étonnée du réconfort que lui offrait le jeune homme.

**-Non, ma belle ! **De**v**ant l'air stupéfait de sa fiancée, il rajouta. **Que vas-tu donc t'imaginer ?**

Bella ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle tint à re-préciser certains faits douloureux de son passé, craignant qu'il ne les ai pas bien saisis.

**-Mais, je ne suis plus...**

**-Je sais, j'ai bien compris ton histoire...**

**-J'ai sali ton honneur...**

**-Non ! Je t'interdis de dire cela ! **La coupa violemment Edward. **D'une part, nous n'étions p****as ****ensemble à l'époque. D'autre part,** **personne, à l'exception de tes parents, n'en a jamais rien su. Et, enfin, je ne suis **pas moi non plus blanc comme neige.

A l'évocation des autres jeunes filles ou femmes qu'Edward avait pu aimer avant elle, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes rougit de jalousie. Toutefois, elle choisit de l'étouffer dans l'œuf, de ne pas l'évoquer, préférant s'assurer de leur avenir commun.

**-Tu ne vas pas rompre alors ? **Questionna-t-elle encore une fois d'une petite voix, tellement elle était peu sûre de sa réponse.

**-Non ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ainsi ! **Rigola-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère. **Puis-je tout de même te poser une question ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr... Si je suis en mesure de te répondre.**

**-Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?**

**-Qui ? **

Bella était perdue, se demandant s'il faisait allusion à la suite qu'elle avait vécue et dont pourtant elle n'avait aucunement parlé.

**-Ce garçon de l'été dernier ?**

**-Non, **affirma-t-elle à cent pour cents. **J'ai cru l'aimer, mais je me suis trompée.**

**-Comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?**

**-Et bien, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'est vraiment l'amour, je n'ose plus m'emballer comme je l'ai fait l'an passé... Mais ce dont je suis sûre, **rougit-elle à nouveau, **c'est que je tiens à toi et que surtout je ressens des « choses » et des émotions dix mille fois plus agréables dans tes bras que dans les siens.**

**-Pour une jeune fille qui dit ne pas connaître l'amour, tu m'as tout l'air d'être sur la bonne voie !**

**-Un jour, je t'aimerai autant que tu m'aimes ! **Lui promit Bella, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Ce sera alors le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

**-Quel sera le plus beau jour de votre vie ? **Questionna Madame Swan qui revenait de la maison où elle avait dû se rendre pour répondre à cet appel téléphonique de Madame Newton, qui avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Renée pestait contre elle de s'être absentée du jardin si longtemps, d'autant que la gouvernante Madeleine avait dû rentrer en urgence régler une querelle domestique.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, reprenant des positions plus convenables pour la société bourgeoise dans laquelle ils évoluaient.

Renée Swan les observa attentivement et ne vit aucun changement dans leurs attitudes.

Si les yeux de Bella brillaient encore légèrement, ses joues ne portaient heureusement aucune marque de larmes qu'aurait pu détecter sa mère si pointilleuse.

**-Le jour de notre mariage ! **Répondit immédiatement Edward, qui savait Bella être une piètre menteuse.

**-Alors, vous allez être chanceux puisqu'il s'approche à grand pas !**

**-Oui, plus que cinq jours, **comptabilisa Bella sur ses doigts. **Cinq jours, et je ne dormirai plus ici ! Ça va me faire bizarre ! **Rigola-t-elle.

**-Cinq jours, et tu changeras de nom, **reprit sa mère.

**-Ah ! Oui ! J'avais oublié cela ! **Elle se tourna vers Edward : **Bella Cullen, cela sonne-t-il bien ?**

**-C'est très mélodieux, **répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

**-Is****abella Cullen, c'est encore mieux, **les contredit Madame Swan, toujours aussi réticente à utiliser le diminutif de sa fille depuis sa trahison de l'été dernier.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Note auteur :**

Aujourd'hui, les tableaux des impressionnistes se trouvent majoritairement au musée d'Orsay, qui n'existait pas à l'époque. Leurs tableaux étaient conservés soit au Louvre, soit dans la salle du Jeu de Paume.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 22 janvier 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Mari__age et Nuit de Noces_**

**.**

Ai-je eu raison de laisser le titre du prochain chapitre cette fois ?

.

Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain !

Passez une **bonne semaine**. Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**PS/ **Pour les lectrices qui suivent ma fiction _Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre_ (NCdlG), je ne pourrais pas respecter le délai initialement prévu. Vous vous en êtes parfois déjà rendues compte, puisque je n'ai rien publié le 20 janvier. Je m'en excuse et fais au plus vite, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le chapitre 19. Et je ne souhaite pas non plus le bâcler.

**.  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre VII Mariage et Nuit de Noces

**.  
><strong>

**Bonsoir chères lectrices et chers lecteurs **(-même si pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux ne sait manifesté, il y en a peut-être...-)

Un **gr****and merci **pour toutes vos _reviews_, mises en alerte ou en favoris sur le dernier chapitre ! Cela fait **plaisir** de se sentir soutenue !

**Petit avertissement avant votre lecture (pour éviter que vous ne soyez déçu-e-s) **: ce chapitre parle du mariage d'Edward et Bella, mais ne vous attendez pas à un passage ultra précis du mariage, avec le détail de la cérémonie, les vœux des mariés, le menu, les invités et leurs robes... D'une part, il y a déjà quantité de fictions Edella qui traitent fort bien ce thème-là (et j'aurai eu l'impression de ne faire que des redites), d'autre part ce n'est pas ce le thème qui me tenait le plus à cœur. La suite me semble bien plus importante...

**Dernière chose **: ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre VII – Mariage et Nuit de Noces**

**.**

…

**.**

Bella était radieuse.

Elle se mariait aujourd'hui avec Edward.

Vêtue d'un corsage blanc brodé et de taffetas de soie vaporeux pour la jupe, coiffée d'un chignon tressé décoré de fleurs, de peignes argentés et de son gigantesque voile en tulle léger, chaussée d'escarpins à haut talon, elle rayonnait.

Son regard brun, certes mis en valeur par le maquillage d'une esthéticienne, était lumineux et n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait encore au début de l'été.

Son fiancé l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas rejetée lorsqu'elle lui avait confié le lourd secret de son passé, sa terrible faute.

La jeune fille en blanc rêvait alors de pouvoir lui rendre tout son amour, de crier partout qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi.

Son seul regret était la non participation à la cérémonie du mariage de son amie Alice.

Cette dernière s'était excusée en mettant en avant ses études et son entrée en Hypokhâgne où, depuis le premier septembre, elle était surchargée de travail. La Prépa lui semblait difficile.

Si cet argument était certes exact, Bella avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Lors d'un thé pour dames et jeunes filles, organisé chez Madame Stanley à la fin du mois d'août, Alice lui avait clairement fait comprendre, à l'abri des oreilles maternelles, qu'elle était contre ce mariage arrangé avec la famille Cullen. Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle appréciait Edward et qu'elle était contente de l'épouser.

Alice regrettait que Bella et elle n'étudient pas ensemble la littérature et les langues anciennes.

Alice était une jeune fille trépidante, qui voulait vivre avec son temps : elle ne voulait pas se marier tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un métier qui lui plairait. Alice souhaitait faire partie des ces jeunes femmes modernes, qui travaillaient et gagnaient un salaire comme leur conjoint, qui passaient leur permis de conduire et possédaient leur voiture. Elle ne voulait pas se marier si jeune et dépendre financièrement d'un homme.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était excusée et avait refusé de venir au mariage de son amie, qui avait tant changé depuis son retour, son amie qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus parfois, son amie qui n'avait jamais manifesté le désir de la revoir loin de la vigilance de son démon de mère.

La musique de la marche nuptiale retentit.

Charlie tendit alors son bras à sa fille éblouissante en ce jour de fête.

Derrière Kate qui remplissait avec grâce son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, ils remontèrent lentement l'allée de l'église, où les attendait près de l'autel le marié souriant et resplendissant dans son costume queue de pie, le haut de forme gris et les gants blancs à la main.

Lorsque Charlie déposa la main gantée de Bella sur celle d'Edward, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille en remontant son voile derrière sa tête pour révéler au public et à son mari le visage lumineux de son enfant :

**-Soit heureuse ma fille !**

Charlie rejoignit alors le premier rang où l'attendait une Renée élégante et fière de voir enfin se réaliser le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Bella ne fut absolument pas attentive au déroulement de la cérémonie, ni à la voix du prêtre. Elle se contentait d'observer le merveilleux regard vert-émeraude et le sourire éclatant de celui qui était en train de devenir son mari.

Lorsqu'il fallut donner son consentement, c'est timidement que Bella s'exprima alors que la voix de ténor d'Edward résonna dans toute l'église. L'échange des alliances fut tendre. Quelques larmes manifestant son trop plein d'émotions perlèrent au coin des yeux de la mariée.

Comme à la mairie quelques heures auparavant, Charlie Swan apposa sa signature sur le registre, auprès de celle de sa fille mineure, autorisant ainsi son mariage.

Les nouveaux mariés sortirent alors de l'église, bras dessus dessous. Sur le portail, ils furent acclamés par leurs invités et aspergés de grains de riz. Pour satisfaire leurs amis, le marié embrassa alors sur ses douces lèvres sa jeune épousée aux joues rosissantes.

Lors du vin d'honneur, les jeunes mariés durent saluer tous leurs invités, ou plutôt la double centaine d'invités de leurs parents.

Après deux longues heures de serrages de main et de révérences, Bella commençait à fatiguer : outre le fait qu'il fallait sans cesse répéter les mêmes paroles, les remercier pour leurs présents, elle avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière tellement elle était dans un état d'excitation le plus total. Edward la soutenait agréablement, ayant passé son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Le repas de noces fut délicieux, servi avec ordre et prestance par des serveurs et des sommeliers expérimentés et diligents. Esmé Cullen et Renée Swan avaient bien choisi de savoureux mets, qui s'agrémentaient parfaitement avec les grands crus sélectionnés par Carlisle Cullen et Charlie Swan.

C'était un moment d'autant plus agréable qu'il se déroulait en petit comité, ne réunissant que les deux familles et quelques amis proches.

Les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal en valsant sur la musique du _Beau Danube bleu_ de Johan Strauss. Ils virevoltaient gracieusement, se regardant amoureusement, heureux de s'être engagés l'un envers l'autre.

Puis ils coupèrent ensemble la pièce montée sur laquelle trônaient deux affreux mariés en plastique, une dame en robe blanche faite de tulle rigide et un homme en costume noir plastique. Ils sourirent devant cette figurine ridicule sur laquelle étaient inscrits leurs prénoms, car elle avait suscité bien des débats dans leurs familles. Bella n'en voulait pas, Edward s'en fichait, mais Renée et Esmé y avaient absolument tenu !

Vingt-deux heures n'avaient pas encore sonné, qu'ils prirent congé de leurs invités qui continueraient à festoyer sans eux jusqu'à l'aube.

Bella se retira avec sa mère pour retirer sa robe de mariée et enfiler une robe plus simple et plus confortable pour voyager. Elle défit également son chignon tressé, ôta les fleurs qui commençaient à faner et les peignes en argent. Puis, elle les rattacha en un chignon qui serait plus facile à défaire tout à l'heure...

Alors qu'elle enfilait des ballerines plates, sa mère se pencha près d'elle lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**-As-tu compris ce que tu devais faire cette nuit ? Comment tu devras agir pour … ?**

Bella rougit à l'allusion de sa mère, au mensonge qu'elle aurait dû faire si elle n'avait pu parler à Edward. Elle acquiesça, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de ce subterfuge.

**-Bien,** reprit Renée Swan d'un ton implacable, **je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir et ne pas être de retour dès demain au domicile de ton père dès la première heure. Sache que tu dois donner entière satisfaction à ton époux. Quelque soit ses demandes, tu dois remplir ton devoir conjugal. Suis-je claire ? **Bella acquiesça à nouveau. **Alors, allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre davantage ton mari.**

Bella revêtit son trench-coat, puis attrapa son sac à main et son chapeau avec des mains tremblantes.

Un détail du discours de sa mère l'avait bouleversée : « _le domicile de ton père _». Ce n'était désormais plus chez elle maintenant. La jeune fille espérait que tout se passerait bien entre Edward et elle. Elle tremblait et doutait d'elle. Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun endroit où aller s'ils ne s'entendaient pas ou si, pire encore, il la décidait de la rejeter.

Edward, qui s'était changé de son côté, avait également chargé leurs bagages dans sa voiture.

Il attendait sa jeune épouse en compagnie de ses parents et de son beau-père. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, délicieusement vêtue d'une robe blanc cassé et d'un trench-coat beige, il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille rayonnèrent. Elle était rassurée. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien.

**.**

…

**.**

La voiture roulait rapidement dans la nuit sombre, à peine éclairée par la lune et par les phares.

La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas où son mari avait choisi de l'emmener pour leur voyage de noces. Elle avait juste constaté qu'ils avaient quitté Paris, sa banlieue bruyante, la vie nocturne urbaine et qu'ils se déplaçaient désormais dans la rase campagne.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer les vitesses, le jeune homme laissait reposer sa main sur celle de sa douce épousée, qu'il câlinait légèrement_._ Ils ne parlaient pas, appréciant chacun le calme alentours et entendant ronronner le moteur, profitant de la présence de l'autre par un simple toucher apaisant et parfois un échange de regards sensuel.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent au clocher d'un village qu'ils traversaient.

Edward se gara alors devant un petit hôtel provincial, dont seule l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était allumée. Cela faisait moins de deux heures qu'ils voyageaient.

Il sortit du véhicule, puis vint ouvrir la portière de sa femme.

**-Où sommes-nous ? **Osa-t-elle lui demander dans un murmure alors qu'il lui offrait son bras.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard d'Edward.

**-Je te le dirai demain,** lui répondit-il doucement, **lorsque je te montrerai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Mais, sache que ce n'est qu'une étape avant notre destination finale.**

**-Une étape ? **Répéta la jeune fille légèrement interloquée.

**-Oui, nous reprendrons la route demain en fin de matinée, après une nuit de repos et surtout après une petite surprise pour toi...**

Edward frappa au carreau de la pièce illuminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel.

**-Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?**

**-Oui, **confirma Edward alors que Bella sursautait à l'entente de son nouveau nom, utilisé pour la première fois, outre le prêtre qui les avait présenté à l'assemblée à la fin de la cérémonie.

**-Bienvenue ! Entrez donc, **leur proposa la propriétaire. **Je vais envoyer quelqu'un récupérer vos valises.**

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le petit hall coquet de l'hôtel, un jeune homme en sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, chargé de leurs deux valises.

La vieille dame, suivie du porteur de bagages, les escorta jusqu'à la chambre n°12, située au premier étage de l'hôtel, côté jardin.

La chambre était agréablement décorée avec du papier peint fleuri. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec du mobilier simple : un grand lit recouvert d'un édredon et deux tables nuits sur lesquelles trônaient deux lampes de chevet, une armoire en chêne massif, une table et une chaise, un fauteuil tourné vers le balcon et une table basse.

**-Comme vous êtes de jeunes mariés, souhaitez-vous prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la pièce commune en bas, comme les autres clients ou préfériez-vous que je vous l'apporte dans votre chambre ?**

Edward questionna silencieusement Bella, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Elle haussa les épaules, perplexe.

**-Nous descendrons lorsque nous serons prêts, **répondit-il finalement voyant les hésitations de sa belle.

**-Le service a lieu jusqu'à 9h30, mais pour les jeunes mariés, je fais une exception et sers jusqu'à 10h30.**

La propriétaire sortit de leur chambre, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle ne put empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la jeune fille, qui lui paraissait si jeune, si innocente, si peu avertie. Encore une qui allait être sacrifiée sur le sacro-saint autel du mariage !

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, que le verrou de leur chambre fut enclenché, leur garantissant un minimum d'intimité, Edward se rapprocha lentement de sa jeune épousée, qu'il sentait fébrile et tendue dans ses bras.

Il se pencha alors sur son visage, embrassant rapidement les joues, le nez puis les lèvres de sa femme. Il la sentait progressivement se détendre et s'abandonner dans ses bras, s'appuyer contre son torse puissant. Il taquina alors les lèvres de la jeune fille avec la pointe de sa langue chaude et humide. Bella soupira de bien-être et répondit à sa demande, se souvenant des deux autres baisers si agréables, si sensuels qu'ils avaient partagés lorsqu'ils n'étaient que fiancés.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour l'accueillir, pour qu'il caresse sa langue de la sienne, pour qu'il l'entraine dans un ballet d'émotions fortes et dévastatrices. Leurs gémissements emplirent alors la chambrée.

Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, Edward relâcha les lèvres de sa belle, dont la respiration était plus qu'affolée, mais continua de picorer de tendres baisers sur ses joues rosissantes, dans son cou à la peau si tendre, sur ses lobes qu'il mordilla, la faisant à nouveau gémir.

**-Edward..., **souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Les mains du jeune homme n'étaient pas non plus en reste, câlinant le dos de la jeune fille, ses épaules, le haut de ses fesses. Il n'osait s'aventurer plus bas, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait... Jusqu'à présent, elle semblait avoir apprécié toutes ses caresses, mais elle n'était pas entreprenante.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour lui ôter son trench-coat qui tomba sur le plancher de la chambre. Il caressa alors ses avants-bras nus à la peau si douce, remontant vers ses épaules graciles, puis vers l'arrondi de ses seins qu'il effleura à peine faisant trembler son aimée. De ses mains expertes, il ceintura la taille fine de sa femme et la rapprocha contre lui pour reprendre à nouveau ses lèvres aussi soyeuses que des pétales de fleur.

Sentir ce corps si délicat contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau fraîche, son parfum si floral et si embaumant, la caresse entêtante de sa langue si chaude contre la sienne entrainèrent une montée de désir chez le jeune marié, qui se sentit soudain si serré dans son pantalon.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que la jeune fille frémit puis se tendit en sentant cette dureté contre son ventre. Son souffle devint saccadé. Edward le remarqua immédiatement et la repoussa à contre-cœur mais doucement, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle panique.

**-Chérie ? **L'appela-t-il d'une voix tendre pour l'apaiser. Bella releva son visage vers celui de son mari, craignant de voir une réaction mécontente. **Souhaites-tu te rafraichir et te préparer pour la nuit ? **Confuse, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, elle ne put répondre et acquiesça positivement et poliment. **Va, je te laisse la salle de bain, **l'encouragea Edward, qui avait remarqué son état statique. **Prends ton temps, **rajouta-t-il la voyant un peu perdue devant tant d'attentions.

**-Merci**, souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner vers sa valise, de l'ouvrir, d'en sortir son nécessaire de toilette et sa tenue pour la nuit.

Elle se réfugia alors dans la salle de bain, dont elle ferma la porte après avoir lancé un dernier regard ému en direction de son mari.

Entendant le cliquetis du verrou, Edward se détourna de la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la plus jolie des jeunes filles et passa confusément sa main dans ses cheveux bronze qui partaient désormais dans tous les sens.

Il avait bien conscience que sa jeune épouse était angoissée depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Il avait réussi à la détendre, mais elle s'était à nouveau tendue et affolée lorsqu'elle avait senti son érection contre elle.

Edward savait que cette nuit ne serait pas sa première expérience charnelle avec un homme, puisque Bella avait osé lui confier son « _horrible faute _» ainsi qu'elle nommait cette triste expérience. Outre qu'elle devait certainement culpabiliser encore sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus aussi innocente que les autres jeunes filles, Edward ne savait pas comment elle avait vécu sa précédente relation.

L'avait-elle réellement voulue ?

Avait-elle souffert ?

Toutes ses réactions semblaient le prouver.

Elle avait peur de lui, de son corps d'homme, de son sexe.

C'était forcément dû à son passé, à ses souvenirs qui avaient dû affluer lorsqu'elle avait senti la dureté de sa queue contre elle.

Si Edward ne l'avait pas relâchée, elle aurait paniqué. Il en était sûr.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait proposé l'échappatoire de la salle de bain, qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter, afin qu'elle puisse se ressaisir et qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Jamais.

Edward ne voulait surtout pas cela.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il ne voulait pas que cette première nuit entre eux ne devienne un cauchemar pour elle. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il était en droit désormais d'exiger et d'obtenir se transforme en « le premier viol légal de la conjugalité », comme l'appelaient certaines associations de défense de la femme.

Même si en tant qu'homme, il trouvaient ces associations bien trop souvent extrémistes et leurs dirigeantes carrément barjos voir folles ou cinglées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner raison lorsqu'il voyait débarquer dans son cabinet d'avocat des femmes au regard éteint, portant les marques des coups violents de leur mari et pour lesquelles il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, la loi leur interdisant de quitter le domicile conjugal ou de porter plainte contre leur conjoint.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse subir ce traumatisme à sa douce épousée.

Il n'était pas une brute comme tous ces hommes qui maltraitaient leurs épouses et dont il avait pu croiser le chemin. Il n'était pas un rustre qui forcerait sa femme à avoir des rapports sexuels si elle ne le désirait pas. Il ne serait pas comme celui qui l'avait peut-être violée, ou en tout cas qui avait abusé de son innocence et de sa candeur.

Il voulait rassurer son aimée, qu'elle se sente en sécurité dans ses bras, suffisamment pour qu'elle poursuive les confidences qu'elle avait commencées sur la balancelle dans le jardin de ses parents, qu'elle lui raconte sa première et douloureuse expérience.

Il n'oublierait jamais le regard si triste, si grave, si malheureux qu'elle avait les premières fois qu'il la courtisait. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement entre cette souffrance qu'il avait observée dans le regard de sa bien-aimée et la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait perçu son érection.

Elle ne souffrirait plus. Jamais ! Il se le promettait !

Il ne se passerait peut-être rien entre eux durant cette première nuit, ce qui était contraire à ce que prônait la morale chrétienne, mais si Edward gagnait la confiance de sa femme, il savait que ce serait un grand pas accompli pour leur vie future, leur vie de couple, leur vie d'amants, leur vie de famille.

Toutefois, pour obtenir la confiance de la jeune fille, il ne devait pas l'effrayer. Pour cela, il avait le besoin absolu de se calmer. Entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et imaginer sa douce et belle se préparer pour lui ne l'aidait pas à résoudre son problème.

Il ouvrit alors la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, espérant que la fraicheur de la nuit lui permettrait de faire baisser la pression.

Penser à sa belle-mère, qui n'avait certainement pas expliqué à sa fille ce qui allait se passer entre un homme et une femme mariés, qui n'avait rien fait pour atténué les peurs et les angoisses que sa fille pouvait éprouver à l'égard des hommes suite à sa désastreuse expérience, qui avait sûrement contribué à accroitre cette panique afin qu'elle ne se laisse pas à nouveau abusée, l'aida à se calmer définitivement.

Il referma alors la fenêtre afin que leur chambre ne soit pas complètement refroidie, puis se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de nuit, restant ainsi torse-nu comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui. Il ouvrit les draps du lit, alluma les lampes de chevet et éteint l'éclairage principal de la pièce.

Il se positionna dos à la porte de la salle de bains et regarda au travers de la porte-fenêtre le magnifique paysage assombri, qu'il voulait faire découvrir à son aimée demain alors qu'il serait éclatant sous les couleurs lumineuses du soleil automnal.

Il sourit, car il savait que sa surprise de demain plairait à la jeune femme aux boucles brunes qui hantait ses rêves, et avec laquelle il allait dormir cette nuit.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bain aux couleurs bleues orangées et qu'elle referma le verrou derrière elle, Bella se sentit soulagée.

Soulagée de l'avoir fui, lui et son désir. Mais terriblement peinée de l'avoir fait.

Elle posa son nécessaire de toilette prêt du lavabo, accrocha sa tenue de nuit sur le porte-manteaux collé à la porte et s'assit par terre pour se calmer, les genoux sous le menton, les bras les entourant.

Les mauvais souvenirs affluaient à son cerveau.

Elle avait peur d'avoir à nouveau mal, terriblement mal.

Pourtant elle avait presque envie de croire qu'Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal..., en tout cas pas volontairement.

Et puis, elle savait comment faire pour éviter la douleur. _Il_ lui avait montré quoi faire. Même si cette pratique la dégoûtait profondément et qu'elle en frissonnait d'avance d'horreur, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu moins mal en la pratiquant.

Elle se rappelait aussi les sévères et dures paroles de sa mère : «_ tu dois donner entière satisfaction à ton époux. Quelque soit ses demandes, tu dois remplir ton devoir conjugal ». _Sa voix résonnait encore désagréablement aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Si sa mère la voyait dans cet état-là, se planquant dans la salle de bain, il est clair qu'elle serait furieuse contre elle.

Mais c'était Edward qui lui avait suggéré de se rafraichir et de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle n'avait fait qu'obéir à la demande de son époux, se rassurait la jeune fille.

Elle respira fortement pour se calmer. Constatant qu'elle retrouvait un pouls régulier, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo, qui était surmonté d'un miroir. Elle put ainsi voir son pâle reflet. Les marques de son angoisse étaient encore visibles, même si elles étaient en partie dissimilées par celles du soulagement.

Edward avait forcément dû les voir, songea-t-elle.

Bella ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, et surtout comprendre que son mari avait tenu compte d'elle et de ses réactions.

Il lui avait permis de s'éloigner de lui si elle en avait envie..., ce que _lui _n'avait jamais fait, ce que _lui_ n'aurait jamais toléré.

Edward prenait soin d'elle, contrairement à _lui_.

Elle n'avait pas à le fuir. Elle devait lui offrir ce qu'il attendait d'elle, remplir son devoir d'épouse, lui donner du plaisir. Même si elle avait peur de souffrir encore, elle devait dominer cette crainte, d'autant qu'elle savait comment faire pour l'éviter. _Il_ lui avait appris quelles caresses plaisaient aux hommes.

Forte de cette conviction, Bella se lava les mains, puis le visage. L'eau fraiche la rasséréna et l'apaisa.

Elle ôta ses ballerines, appréciant le contact frais du carrelage. Puis, elle se dévêtit, suspendit sa robe sur un cintre et enfila sa chemise de nuit à même la peau.

Elle rougit en constatant que ce n'était pas celle qui était restée chez ses parents : certes, elle était toujours blanche, mais elle avait un décolleté plus profond, qui révélait sa poitrine au lieu de la dissimuler, elle n'avait pas de manche mais de fines bretelles, elle s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux au lieu de venir flotter autour de ses mollets. Le tissu était également plus fin, plus aérien, plus soyeux, épousant davantage les courbes de son corps.

Heureusement, Bella disposait d'un déshabillé en soie, de couleur bleu nuit qu'elle enfila par dessus sa fine chemise de nuit blanche pour ne pas avoir froid, mais aussi dissimuler son corps et pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

Elle défit son chignon méticuleusement, ôtant une à une les épingles, brossa longuement ses cheveux bruns afin qu'ils reposent sur ses épaules et dans son dos, se parfuma légèrement.

Et elle se sourit dans le miroir se sentant...

Prête à faire plaisir à son époux, prête à remplir son devoir conjugal envers lui, prête à le satisfaire.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Elle remarqua immédiatement la chambre assombrie et chercha des yeux Edward, qu'elle repéra face à la fenêtre, dos à elle, et torse nu.

D'un trottinement discret et léger, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Ne sachant pas comment manifester sa présence, elle frôla de sa main délicate les muscles dorsaux de son mari qui, bien que l'ayant entendue venir, frissonna sous cette caresse timide.

Il attrapa doucement les bras de sa femme, lui faisant ainsi ceinturer son corps afin qu'elle se familiarise avec lui, sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit au contact de sa virilité. Bella appuya alors son front sur le dos de son mari, ses mains reposant sur la ceinture abdominale de ce dernier, maintenues dans la chaleur des siennes.

Bella se sentait bien ainsi : elle avait plaisir à voir le dos musclé de son homme, à sentir son odeur si musquée et si masculine.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appréciant le contact l'un de l'autre.

Puis, la jeune fille, à la surprise de son époux, prit l'initiative et le contourna pour lui faire face.

Afin de se rasséréner sur ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, elle se rapprocha de lui, quémandant un baiser que Edward s'empressa de lui offrir.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors, se caressèrent, se goûtèrent, s'affolèrent.

C'était un baiser tendre, affectueux... et puissant.

Bella profita de ce baiser pour explorer, avec ses mains, le torse musclé de son mari.

Son toucher était sensuel, délicat, effleurant les épaules, les pectoraux, la ceinture abdominale, la lisière du haut du pantalon de pyjama du jeune homme. Edward la laissait faire, sentant combien il était important pour sa douce épousée de découvrir, d'apprécier, de sentir son corps d'homme afin qu'elle soit en confiance avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils éloignèrent leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, à bout de souffle, les lèvres de Bella glissèrent dans le cou d'Edward, puis sur ses pectoraux alors que ses mains poursuivaient ses doux attouchements sur le dos nu, puis les fesses encore vêtues de son mari.

Edward frissonna de plaisir devant tant de délicatesse. Sa virilité, déjà bien en forme depuis les premières caresses de son épouse sur son corps, gonfla encore plus. Tant et si bien que la jeune fille la sentit contre son ventre. Elle n'en continua pas moins ses baisers sur le corps de son homme, attrapant l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres pour le sucer tendrement. Edward grogna devant tant de ferveur.

Alors qu'Edward tendait ses mains vers le corps de sa femme afin de lui rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser, cette dernière les repoussa doucement et l'empêcha de lui ôter son déshabillé bleu nuit. Elle baissa la tête et murmura tout bas :

**-Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi continuer... **

_Sinon, je n'aurai pas la force de continuer, je n'aurai pas la force de te faire plaisir_, songea-t-elle.

Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure, heureuse qu'il fut impossible que son mari entende ses pensées.

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle essaya de se souvenir des caresses qui lui feraient le plus plaisir, de celles qui le rendraient fou. Elle picota le torse de son époux de délicieux et rapides baisers, alors qu'Edward tentait de remettre ses mains sur la taille de son épouse, un peu surpris et surtout déconcerté par ses gestes audacieux, par sa prise d'initiatives.

Il l'observa attentivement lorsqu'elle redressa son joli visage pendant que ses mains s'activaient sur son torse, ses fesses, effleurant rapidement son sexe gonflé, entrainant alors ses gémissements rauques.

Il la voulait, c'était un fait, et même une affirmation.

Mais elle, le voulait-elle réellement ? Ou ne faisait-elle cela que pour lui procurer du plaisir ? Remplir son devoir de femme mariée ?

Lorsqu'elle délaça la ceinture de son pantalon de nuit, le faisant ainsi tomber par terre, libérant la magnifique érection de son époux, Edward put voir une lueur de crainte... ou d'incertitude dans le regard de sa dulcinée. Il pensa qu'elle allait s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à faire une action dont elle n'avait pas envie.

Pourtant la jeune fille prit la verge dure de son mari dans sa paume. Elle la caressait tendrement, faisant aller et venir sa main si douce sur le pénis engorgé de son époux. Lorsqu'elle passa son pouce sur le gland, Edward ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau devant l'avalanche de sensations qu'il ressentit.

Il était prêt.

Mais surtout incapable de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Il la vit soupirer -comme si elle comprenait que, malheureusement pour elle, c'était le bon moment pour lui-, puis il l'observa glisser lentement le long de son corps afin de se mettre à genoux. Elle rapprocha alors sa bouche de son sexe.

Ce soupir fut l'électrochoc pour Edward.

Son épouse avait soupiré, comme si elle se sentait contrainte et forcée de lui offrir cette caresse buccale si intime.

**-Non, Bella, arrête ! **Gémit-il alors qu'elle continuait de le caresser.

**-Mais, tu en as envie... **Souffla sa jeune épouse d'une voix très incertaine alors que sa bouche s'approchait encore de son pénis.

Le ton si peu sûr de la jeune fille, qui trahissait presque son anxiété, acheva de dégriser Edward et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il était hors de question pour lui que son épouse se force à lui procurer cette caresse, même s'il en avait grandement envie. Cette seule pensée lui suffit pour que la tension précédemment accumulée retombe immédiatement et rapidement.

Il écarta alors doucement sa femme de son corps, la prenant sous les aisselles pour qu'elle se relève et que son charmant visage se retrouve au même niveau que le sien.

Son regard brun chocolat était confus et agité, presque paniqué.

Bella pensait déjà qu'elle avait commis une mauvaise action, un geste qui avait déplu à Edward. Mais elle ne savait pas lequel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Il avait pourtant eu l'air d'en avoir tellement envie.

**-Je ne comprends pas... **Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête devant son époux, fuyant son regard, craignant qu'il ne la répudie avant même la première nuit. **Pourquoi... **Elle hésita longuement avant d'oser poser sa question dans un murmure. **Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire ? **

**-Parce que toi, tu n'en as pas envie, **lui répondit doucement Edward. Bella trembla dans les bras de son époux. Avait-elle été si lisible que cela ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour dissimuler son dégoût et qu'il puisse prendre du plaisir. **Et je ne te forcerai jamais,** reprit tout aussi doucement Edward, **à faire une action que tu n'apprécies pas. Jamais !**

Bella était encore plus perdue... Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait tenu compte de son avis ou de son ressenti.

Ni son père, surtout pas sa mère, et même pas _lui_ !

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser... Et elle appréhendait maintenant la suite de la soirée...

Confuse, perdue, légèrement affolée, Bella se recula et s'éloigna de quelques pas de son époux. La tête toujours baissée, fuyant toujours son regard, doutant totalement d'elle et de ses gestes, elle bafouilla dans un chuchotement :

**-Je suis désolée... Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir... Je... _Lui_ disait que... Je... Mère disait que c'était mon devoir... Je... Je voulais juste que tu... Je...  
><strong>

Les sanglots gagnèrent sa gorge l'empêchant alors de parler. Elle continuait de reculer, de s'éloigner de son époux.

Edward n'aimait pas cette situation. Il voyait bien combien sa femme souffrait de son refus qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, ni qu'elle le fuit. Oh ! Non ! Il n'aimait pas cela.

Et surtout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce «_ lui_ ». Que lui avait-il dit pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Pour qu'elle prononce de tels mots ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Quant à sa mère, de quel « devoir » lui avait-elle parlé ? Était-elle réellement prête à tout pour être sûre que sa fille qu'elle considérait comme étant impure ne rentre pas au bercail ?

Il revêtit prestement son pantalon de pyjama. Il espérait que ce geste rassure sa douce épousée sur ses intentions honorables envers elle, puis il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains levées, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal.

Bouleversée, elle continua néanmoins de reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le lit de leur chambre. Elle était toute tremblante et ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues.

Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres d'elle, s'empêchant de la toucher alors qu'il en crevait d'envie.

**-Bella,** parla-t-il d'un ton calme et apaisant. **Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.**

Surprise, Bella releva la tête pour détailler son visage, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge.

**-Parler ? **Sa voix était aiguë et tendue.

**-Oui, juste parler, **reprit le jeune homme. **Je t'en prie, assieds-toi**, rajouta-t-il en désignant les lit, sans pour autant la toucher. **Tu seras plus confortable.**

Bella s'exécuta. Elle se plaça en position assise, appuyée contre les oreillers de la tête de lit. Frissonnante, elle tira sur ses jambes les draps et les couvertures, qu'Edward avait préalablement ouverts.

Le jeune homme fit le tour du lit, attrapant au passage dans sa valise un mouchoir pour essuyer les pleurs de sa belle. Avant de grimper sur le lit, il lui demanda :

**-Puis-je te rejoindre ? **Bella était surprise de sa question : il était son mari, elle devait faire ce qu'il exigerait d'elle, il n'avait pas à lui demander son avis. **C'est juste pour que cela soit plus agréable pour parler. Je resterais sagement sur les couvertures. **Elle acquiesça, trouvant sa précision très bizarre. **Je peux ? **Lui demanda-t-il à nouveau en lui montrant d'une main le mouchoir et de l'autre ses joues mouillées de larmes salées. **Ou préfères-tu le faire toi-même ?**

C'était Edward. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il faisait tout au contraire pour la rassurer, pour qu'elle se sente bien.

**-Oui, tu peux, **approuva-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

Edward s'agenouilla et se rapprocha de sa douce épousée et, lentement, tendrement, délicatement, il essuya les pleurs de son aimée.

Alors qu'il touchait ses joues, tapotait son nez, effleurait ses lèvres, Bella songeait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de l'affection d'Edward, de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son encontre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle lui prit la main qu'elle serra chaleureusement dans sa petite poigne pour le remercier de sa tendresse, de sa patience.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je... **Edward cherchait les mots qui feraient comprendre à sa jeune femme qu'elle ne craignait rien ici, avec lui. **Je sais que tu n'as pas vécu une relation facile précédemment. **Il sentit immédiatement qu'elle se crispait. **J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance, suffisamment pour accepter de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous... J'ai besoin de connaître ton passé pour comprendre tes réactions à mon égard...**

**-Je ne sais pas, Edward, **murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible en baissant à nouveau la tête. **Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler...**

**-Qui t'as formellement interdit cela ? **Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Edward lui demanda doucement. **Est-ce ta mère ?** Bella approuva les yeux fermés. **Écoute-moi, je sais que cela ne va pas être facile d'entendre ces mots. Mais ta mère n'a pas tous les droits sur toi, Bella. Elle n'a pas à t'imposer des décisions qui bouleversent ta vie, encore moins maintenant que tu n'es plus sous son autorité légale. **

**-Mais elle m'a dit que tu me rejetterais lorsque tu saurais...**

**-Je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas, Bella**, reprit Edward en lui attrapant doucement le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

**-Et si elle l'apprend, elle...**

**-Bella, ta mère n'est pas là, elle n'en saura rien. Jamais ! Je te le promets.**

**-En quoi... ? **Bella, hésitante, se stoppa subitement.

**-Oui ?**

**-En quoi le fait que tu apprennes ma déchéance nous permettra-t-il de mieux nous connaître ? **Osa demander la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Le mot « déchéance » frappa le jeune homme. Son épouse avait si peu d'estime pour elle même.

Mais surtout ce mot l'interpela, lui faisant alors envisager le pire qu'une jeune fille pouvait connaître.

**-Bella, **reprit-il doucement, **est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu as été violée ?**

**-Violée ? **Répéta-t-elle comme un écho.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient ébahis. Elle ne comprenait pas ce mot. Edward ne savait pas si c'était bon signe qu'elle en ignore la définition, … ou au contraire... Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage afin de le lui expliquer. Il regarda alors son merveilleux regard tout en prenant sa main pour la caresser tendrement, anticipant déjà une quelconque panique.

**-Est-ce que tu as été forcée ? **

**-N'est-ce pas l'homme qui décide ?**

Non satisfait de la réponse de la jeune fille et voyant toujours l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, Edward précisa.

-**Est-ce que tu as été violemment forcée à avoir ces relations... à avoir ces relations sexuelles avec cet homme ? Est-ce que tu as dû te débattre sans arriver à le repousser ?**

**-Non, **chuchota Bella choquée par les propos de son mari. **Non, mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer...**

**-Bella, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, **la supplia Edward. **Aie confiance en moi !**

**-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? **

**-Tout simplement parce que je t'aime Bella, et que je veux que notre mariage soit une réussite. **Il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser rapidement et chastement ses lèvres. **Et, je suis convaincu que tu te sentiras mieux après t'être confiée. Cela nous permettra de partir sur de bonnes bases pour construire notre vie de couple.**

Il l'embrassa sur les joues, puis à nouveau sur les lèvres tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la souleva de ses bras et elle se retrouva logée agréablement entre ses jambes, contre son torse puissant, entre ses bras si chaleureux, alors que lui s'adossait contre la tête de lit, prêt à écouter son histoire difficile, ses confidences douloureuses.

Bella voulait lui faire confiance.

Elle voulait tout faire pour que leur union fonctionne, pour que Edward soit heureux à ses côtés. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait parler pour cela. Lui raconter son vécu, son expérience.

Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de tout lui dire.

Elle pouvait ne lui confier que la partie qu'il pressentait fortement, celle qu'il souhaitait entendre.

Le reste de l'histoire pourrait ainsi demeurer dans le secret.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, pour une énième fois durant cette soirée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et débuta son récit de l'été dernier...

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Euh... _

_*_Pars vite se cacher dans un trou de souris par peur d'être huée pour ne pas avoir mis de _lemon_ pour la nuit de noces !*

_Hum..._

Réellement, sans vouloir chercher midi à quatorze heure, cela ne s'y prêtait pas ! Pas du tout !

Je me rattraperai plus tard... Promis ! Mille fois promis !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

**- **Bella n'est pas encore majeure, même si elle a soufflé ses 18 bougies !

A l'époque de cette fiction, la majorité civile et pénale est à 21 ans (la majorité matrimoniale est à 15 ans pour les filles, avec l'accord des parents). De toute façon, à l'époque, la femme passe, par son mariage, de la tutelle de ses parents à celle de son mari.

**- **« Les associations bien souvent extrémistes » : ce sont les associations de féministes qui vont prendre progressivement de l'ampleur durant les décennies dans lesquelles se place la fiction.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 29 janvier 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : D_ésabusée, M__anipulée et Abusée _**

_**(Flash Back)**_

**.**

**Dernière info** : le prochain chapitre révélera la **date** précise à laquelle se passe la fiction (je l'avais promis : au premier flash back ! Et je compte tenir ma promesse).

Donc, même si presque toutes les lectrices qui se sont manifestées ont finalement réussi à trouver la période, pour celles qui seraient encore dans le flou ou qui n'ont pas osé lancer une idée, **c'est le moment ! **J'attends vos ultimes théories !

**.**

Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !

Passez une **bonne semaine**. Prenez soin de vous ! Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chap VIII Désabusée, Manipulée et Abusée

**Bonsoir,**

Je poste tard...

Mais j'ai bien failli ne pouvoir poster ce soir !

La cause : le** froid **intense qui percute de plein fouet la France et qui a surtout saboté et bousillé ma batterie de voiture ! Je suis gelée et frigorifiée (même après une douche chaude et une tasse de thé fumante). Heureusement que j'ai pu compter sur des amis motivés pour m'aider à déplacer ma voiture et éviter d'appeler le dépanneur (mon porte-feuille les remercie bien), et me ramener chez moi. Enfin, grande motivation : demain, je dois aller à pied à la gare ! Ouh ! Je sens que je vais adoré me lever demain matin ! Bref, je ferme le bureau des plaintes : assez parlé de moi !

J'en profite pour clamer un **grand merci **à vous toutes pour vos _reviews_, vos nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris (très nombreuses sur le dernier chapitre). Merci également à tous ceux qui passent par là !

Ce chapitre est le **premier flash back sur le passé de Bella.** Comme il est long, il est divisé en deux parties (donc pas d'Edward pendant deux semaines : allez-vous pouvoir survivre ?). Sachez que j'ai même hésité à le diviser en trois parties, mais là, je me suis dit que vous alliez me maudire...

Il révèle la **date exacte** à laquelle se passe la fiction ! Enfin un an avant le mariage de B&E.

**Bonne lecture !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre VIII – Désabusée, Manipulée... et Abusée.**

**.**

…

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

…

**.**

**Première Partie**

**.**

…

**.**

**Été 1957**

C'était le cœur de l'été. Au bord de l'océan Atlantique, en Charentes maritime.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel éclatant. L'écume scintillait dans la mer si bleue. Les vagues épousaient temporairement la plage de sable fin avant de se retirer au loin dans un bruit .régulier et assourdissant laissant au passage des trainées d'algues vertes. Ce paysage avait tout d'idyllique.

En cette fin d'après-midi, une jeune fille brune de seize ans se baladait seule pieds nus sur cette jolie plage de sable blanc.

Elle était de taille moyenne et portait un gilet à manches courtes de laine rouge fine sur un pantalon en lin blanc dont elle avait relevé le bas pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé par l'eau salée. Elle tenait d'une main ses sandales et de l'autre un chapeau de paille à la main, chapeau qu'elle aurait dû porter sur sa tête pour protéger son teint blanc du soleil éclatant.

Elle observait l'océan, rêvant de voyages et de découvertes de nouveaux pays. Ses yeux chocolat étaient empreints de tristesse, mais surtout pensifs et rêvant d'avenir. Un avenir où elle pourrait faire ses propres choix, décider ce qu'elle voulait faire, un avenir dans lequel elle serait heureuse, aimée et appréciée.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit des cris derrière elle :

**-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Bella !**

Sa gouvernante courait sur la plage pour la rejoindre.

**-Oui, Nanou ?**

**-Il faut rentrer maintenant. La fin de l'après-midi est proche et le repas vous sera bientôt servi.**

Bella soupira. Elle aimait tant se promener sur cette plage. Elle avait l'impression de respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'être libre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir droit au bonheur. Tout le contraire de l'atmosphère étouffante et oppressante de la vaste maison qu'elle habitait pendant ses vacances.

Cette splendide maison était d'ailleurs plus un manoir qu'une simple maison. Elle était construite sur dans le style architectural de l'art nouveau et datait de la toute fin du XIXe siècle.

Elle s'étageait trois niveaux : elle possédait au rez-de-chaussée une grande salle à manger, un immense salon, une bibliothèque avec des centaines de livres, un bureau, une salle de billard, un salon de musique où trônaient un piano et une harpe, une véranda, un fumoir, une cuisine, une buanderie, un office pour les domestiques.

Au premier étage se trouvaient la suite parentale composée d'une chambre immense, d'un dressing, d'un boudoir pour sa mère, d'un bureau pour son père, d'un petit salon et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi la suite de grand-mère qui était interdite d'accès depuis son décès, et qui était encore plus vaste que celle de ses parents.

Au second étage prenait place la nurserie fermée pour le moment du fait de l'absence d'enfant, la chambre de Bella grande si on la comparait à la taille d'une chambre d'adolescent classique mais si petite par rapport à la taille des pièces de cette maison, deux chambres d'amis et une salle de bains.

Enfin, le troisième et dernier étage abritait les dix chambrées des domestiques présents dans la maison.

La maison possédait également des dépendances : des garages, des écuries, une cour dallée avec un puits, des jardins fleuris et des potagers, une immense pelouse verte au centre de laquelle trônait une tonnelle et au fond de laquelle se situait un mini-lac qui avait été creusé lorsque Bella était enfant.

Bella ne vivait pas seule : elle était bien entourée par une domesticité efficace, opérationnelle, rodée à l'usage et sans faille. Il y avait là sa gouvernante, une cuisinière et une aide-cuisinière, deux femmes de chambre, une lingère, un chauffeur, deux jardiniers, un garçon d'écurie.

Cependant, même si elle était bien entourée, elle était et restait toujours seule.

Les domestiques ne la tutoyaient jamais, ils ne l'appelaient pas par son prénom, ils n'étaient ni sa famille, ni ses amis. Ils obéissaient aux ordres de ses parents et ne les contredisaient jamais par peur de perdre leur place, dont le salaire était plus qu'attractif. Ils n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment vis-à-vis d'elle, la fille des patrons, à part peut-être de la compassion de voir une jeune fille si seule et si triste dans un splendide et grand manoir, une jeune fille qui semblait perdue et était abandonnée de tous.

Seule la gouvernante avait quelques gestes maternels et réconfortants pour Mademoiselle Bella.

Tout cela expliquait le fait que Bella se sentait oppressée dans cette demeure si vaste pour elle, qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie de la domesticité qui ne lui manifestait aucun signe d'attachement, qu'elle se sentait rejetée par toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient... Ou qui étaient absentes de sa vie.

Sur le chemin du retour de la plage à la maison, sa gouvernante lui apprit :

**-Mademoiselle, votre mère a appelé tout à l'heure.**

**-Oh ! Mère ! A quelle heure arrive-t-elle demain ? Je suis heureuse de la revoir enfin.**

**-Heu... Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle. Mais Madame Swan a appelé pour prévenir qu'elle reportait son arrivée ici. Votre père a besoin d'elle pour l'organisation d'un gala de charité.**

**-Oh ! … **Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille était très déçue. Ses paupières battirent un peu plus vite que la normale. **De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle a déjà reporté trois fois son arrivée ici depuis le début de l'été**, prononça la jeune fille d'une voix sourde. Elle essuya une larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

**-Mademoiselle**, répondit la gouvernante voyant le chagrin de la jeune fille. Elle lui caressa le dos pour lui montrer son affection. **Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous, dites le moi.**

**-Oh ! Oui !** Sourit franchement la jeune fille alors que l'un des jardiniers ouvrait le portail de la cour pour les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du domaine. C'était son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de la journée, même ses yeux s'étaient animés. **J'ai déjà terminé les livres que j'ai amené de Paris. Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, aller dans la bibliothèque en choisir un nouveau ?**

**-Mademoiselle, **souffla la gouvernante réticente à devoir refuser la demande de sa protégée. Elles entraient toutes les deux dans la maison et se dirigeaient vers l'immense salle à manger aux tentures de brocart sombres, où un couvert avait été dressé au bout de l'immense table en chêne massif, qui aurait pu accueillir une vingtaine de convives. **Vous savez que je ne peux agréer votre demande. C'est avec plaisir que je le ferai, mais votre mère m'a donné des ordres stricts à ce sujet. Elle trouve d'ailleurs que vous lisez trop.**

**-J'en ai marre !** Cria la jeune fille. Elle était en colère. Elle en était surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait de crier, elle qui acceptait toujours tout sans rien dire, sans s'opposer à ce qu'on décidait pour elle. **Je n'ai rien le droit de faire ! **

**-Mademoiselle, ne vous emportez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela !**

**-Ah, oui ? Alors dites-moi ce que j'ai le droit de faire ? **Soupira Bella.

La gouvernante resta sans voix face à cette demande.

Elle voyait bien que même si Mademoiselle Bella avait à manger tous les jours et plus qu'il n'en fallait, si elle était correctement et joliment habillée, si elle dormait dans des draps en soie, elle n'était pas heureuse. Loin de là ! Son regard parlait pour elle, pour ce qu'elle essayait de taire, de cacher, comme elle avait été éduquée, comme les convenances l'exigeaient.

**-Je n'ai pas le droit de lire alors que la bibliothèque recèle de trésors littéraires, **reprit Bella**. Je ne vais quand même pas passer l'été à lire et relire les six livres que j'ai amenés de Paris. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'inviter mon amie Alice, comme j'avais pu le faire l'an passé. Il paraîtrait qu'elle aurait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je me demande bien laquelle ! **S'énerva la jeune fille. **Je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter d'autres jeunes de mon âge ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de manger avec l'un d'entre vous. Je suppose que si je demandais à faire la cuisine ou à jardiner, je n'aurai pas le droit de le faire non plus. **La gouvernante secoua négativement la tête. **Je suis toujours seule et je m'ennuie. Ça fait déjà un mois que je n'ai personne avec qui parler. Je m'ennuie surtout de mes parents. J'aimerai bien qu'ils fassent un peu attention à moi de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas pour eux !**

Crier et vider son sac avait permis à Bella de se sentir mieux.

D'être soulagée.

Mais cela ne résolvait pas pour autant son problème.

Elle savait qu'elle allait passer deux mois ici, dans un décor soit disant idyllique et dans une maison soit disant de rêves... Deux mois estivaux à s'ennuyer, à se sentir oppressée et surtout à se sentir rejetée par ses propres parents.

**-Mademoiselle, je sais que tout cela est difficile, mais soyez raisonnable maintenant. Il vous faut manger. Votre repas est prêt.** Bella soupira en regardant son assiette unique sur cette immense table désespérément vide. **Si vous le voulez, je vais rester à vos côtés pendant votre dîner, **rajouta la gouvernante pour la réconforter.

Bella savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander de diner avec elle. Elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Elle avait déjà essayé l'été passé, sans succès, et depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y a un mois. La gouvernante ne fléchissait pas, par peur de reproches de la part de ses employeurs pourtant si absents.

Une fois son repas avalé, Bella monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche fraîche, enfila une longue chemise de nuit blanche en coton et se coucha, les larmes aux yeux, se demandant pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal et surtout se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper demain.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella s'éveilla au son des pépiements des oiseaux.

Il était encore tôt.

La fraîcheur et la rosée de l'aube commençaient tout juste à s'éloigner.

Bella s'étira dans ses draps de soie et se leva rapidement. Elle avait envie de partager un moment avec sa jument blanche, Apamée.

Oui, ce matin était l'idéal pour une balade avec Apamée.

Elle attrapa son pantalon d'équitation, ses bottes noires, et ses gants noirs. Elle enfila un pull bleu marine en laine fine et légère qui avait un liseré blanc au col et aux poignets. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse, ce qui lui permettrait de porter sa bombe.

Puis elle descendis à la cuisine où la cuisinière lui préparait son petit-déjeuner.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle Bella, vous vous levez bien tôt aujourd'hui. Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

**-Oui, pas trop mal. J'ai été réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des vagues, **sourit-elle.** Comme le temps est agréable ce matin, j'ai envie de monter Apamée pour une balade sur les dunes. **

**-C'est une bonne idée ! Je termine de préparer votre petit-déjeuner. **Elle servit déjà à Bella une tasse de thé et toasta quelques tartines. **Amélie, **ordonna-t-elle à sa jeune aide-cuisinière**, va aux écuries prévenir Gustave de seller la jument de Mademoiselle Bella.**

Après une rapide révérence en direction de Bella pour la saluer, la jeune aide cuisinière âgée de vingt ans sortit rapidement de la cuisine en direction des écuries. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres d'aller faire cette commission. Bella avait l'impression qu'elle s'entendait plus que bien avec Gustave, le garçon d'écurie.

La jeune fille s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Elle aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée.

C'était le seul repas qu'elle avait le droit de prendre dans cette cuisine claire et chaleureuse, à taille humaine, où flottaient de délicieuses odeurs culinaires. La cuisinière était d'humeur agréable bien qu'elle ronchonnait souvent sur ses rhumatisme et son avancée en âge. Elle connaissait parfaitement les petits plats préférés de Bella qu'elle lui confectionnait de manière régulière et lui tendit de la confiture de myrtilles dont Bella se régalait.

Alors que Bella achevait son petit-déjeuner, Gustave et Amélie revinrent dans la cuisine. Ce dernier salua Bella en ôtant sa casquette et lui annonça :

**-Mademoiselle, les chevaux sont prêts. Nous pouvons partir en promenade quand vous voulez.**

En effet, si Bella avait le droit de monter à cheval, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de se promener seule. Gustave, le garçon d'écurie embauché par ses parents pour l'été, avait la charge de prendre soin des quatre chevaux, de nettoyer l'écurie et surtout d'accompagner Bella dans ses balades.

**-Merci Gustave. Je termine cette tartine et je suis prête, **lui répondit-elle en souriant.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée de l'immense manoir retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle était rarement utilisée, puisque Bella et la domesticité ne s'en servaient jamais et que les rares visiteurs étaient toujours annoncés, donc un domestique les guettait pour les accueillir.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la gouvernante de Bella parler.

Cette dernière arriva peu de temps après dans la cuisine, suivie du facteur qui tenait un télégramme.

**-Gustave, le facteur a un télégramme pour vous,** annonça la gouvernante d'une voix triste.

Tout le monde savait que recevoir un télégramme était toujours une urgence, bien souvent une nouvelle dramatique.

**-Oh ! **Pâlit Gustave en tendant la main vers le facteur qui salua l'assemblée présente pendant que la cuisinière lui servait une tasse de café. Amélie s'était rapprochée de Gustave pour le soutenir. Il ouvrit le télégramme et pâlit encore plus. **Madame, **dit-il en se tournant vers la gouvernante, **je vais devoir vous demander trois jours de congés. Ma mère vient de s'éteindre et la cérémonie religieuse aura lieu demain. Je dois rentrer dans mon village natal en Charentes pour assister mon père**.

**-Bien sûr, Gustave. C'est tout à fait normal. J'en ferai part à M. et Mme Swan. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.**

**-Gustave, je suis désolée d'apprendre pour votre mère. Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Cela ne doit pas être facile quand c'est si soudain...**, dit Bella en se dirigeant vers le garçon d'écurie et en lui tendant la main. **Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous...**

**-Oh, Mademoiselle Bella est bien gentille de s'inquiéter pour ma pauvre mère, mais sa morte n'est pas si subite. Elle était bien malade depuis plusieurs mois et le médecin nous avait averti qu'elle ne passerait pas l'été. Je vous remercie aussi de proposer votre aide, mais cela devrait être bon maintenant que ces trois jours m'ont été accordés. Je suis confus de devoir abandonner Mademoiselle et qu'elle ne puisse pas monter à cheval ce matin.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Gustave. Vous avez plus important à faire.**

Le facteur prit alors la parole :

**-Le prochain train pour Angoulême part dans 15 minutes. Il faut vous dépêcher si vous voulez l'avoir. Sinon, vous devrez attendre celui de ce soir.**

**-Oh ! Mais je ne peux pas prendre le premier train. Il faut que je dételle les chevaux. Je ne peux les laisser ainsi.**

**-Laissez-moi faire Gustave. Je suis capable de m'en occuper, **proposa Bella.

**-Mais Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre rôle. Vos parents seraient mécontents de savoir cela.**

**-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. Votre père a besoin de vous et mes parents ne sont pas là. Ils ne sauront rien.**

**-Bien, j'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir si votre gouvernante l'agrée. **Nanou affirma positivement de la tête, sachant le plaisir qu'en aurait Bella.** Par contre, il est hors de question que vous nourrissiez les chevaux. Les jardiniers s'en occuperont. Ils savent comment faire.**

Bella accepta le marché.

Gustave prit congé de tous, regardant une dernière fois dans la direction d'Amélie. Il monta dans sa chambrée chercher une besace avec le nécessaire pour voyager et partit en même temps que le facteur.

De son côté, Bella se dirigea vers les écuries et commença par dételer Ajax, le cheval noir qu'aurait dû monter Gustave. Elle le brossa tendrement et le cajola.

Puis elle regarda Apamée. Elle aurait vraiment voulu monter sa jument ce matin. Le regard d'Apamée semblait d'ailleurs le lui demander. Et le temps était vraiment idéal pour une balade.

Bella chuchota à l'oreille de la jument, comme si cette dernière était capable de l'entendre et la comprendre :

**-Ne bouge pas, ma belle, je reviens !**

Elle courut jusqu'à la maison, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine où elle trouva la cuisinière, Amélie, la lingère et sa gouvernante en train de prendre le café. Devant l'entrée inopinée de Bella, toutes les quatre se levèrent gauchement et rapidement. Bella leur fit signe de s'asseoir, cela ne la préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

**-Nanou ?**

**-Oui, Mademoiselle ?**

**-Puis-je aller me promener à cheval seule ? S'il vous plait ? C'est un peu un cas de force majeure puisque Gustave a dû s'absenter pour raisons personnelles impromptues. C'est vraiment la journée idéale et j'en ai vraiment envie !**

La gouvernante hésita.

Normalement, si elle respectait scrupuleusement les indications de M. et Mme Swan, Mademoiselle Bella n'avait pas le droit de sortir seule à cheval ou à pied en ville, à l'exception de la courte balade qu'elle faisait chaque soir sur la plage. Elle se devait donc de refuser ce plaisir à la demoiselle.

Mais la gouvernante savait aussi que M. et Mme Swan étaient extrêmement sévères alors que Mademoiselle Bella était si sage et si responsable. Peut-être pouvait-elle accepter et faire de cette journée une exception ?

Toutefois s'il se passait le moindre problème, elle serait licenciée immédiatement, sans lettre de recommandation, et cela elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si encore, un autre domestique pouvait accompagner Bella dans sa balade. Mais cela n'était pas possible : seul Gustave savait monter à cheval.

La gouvernante réfléchissait, cogitait, hésitait, ne sachant pas vers quelle solution pencher.

**-Écoutez, Mademoiselle, je vous propose d'appeler votre mère pour connaître son avis.**

Bella soupira. Si Nanou appelait sa mère, alors la réponse serait non.

Elle suivit néanmoins sa gouvernante au bureau où se trouvait le téléphone. Nanou décrocha le combiné et donna à la demoiselle des Postes l'indicatif des parents de Bella à Paris.

Une fois en ligne, ma gouvernante demanda à parler à ma mère. Elle attendit un moment avant que la gouvernante de l'appartement de Paris lui réponde une réponse qui ne lui plut pas. Puis elle raccrocha. Elle était perplexe.

La jeune fille brune sur laquelle elle devait veiller l'interrogea :

**-Qu'a donc répondu ma mère ?**

**-Elle était très occupée, je n'ai pu l'avoir en ligne**. Bella soupira. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de gêner sa mère, d'être une charge bien inutile pour ses parents. Cette réponse avait aussi mis mal à l'aise la gouvernante, qui ne savait que faire et qui voyait surtout que ses patrons n'en avaient cure de leur fille. **Elle a fait transmettre comme message par l'intermédiaire de votre gouvernante à Paris de bien respecter les consignes, mais de faire en sorte que vous soyez satisfaite.**

La mère de Bella n'avait même pas utilisé le mot « heureuse ».

**-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? **

La jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que l'on l'autorise à sortir seule avec Apamée. Elle commençait à espérer.

**-Tout et son contraire ! **Lui répondit confusément la gouvernante. **Si je respecte les consignes, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir seule, mais si je fais en sorte que vous soyez … « satisfaite », **la gouvernante utilisait ce mot avec gêne, **je peux vous autoriser à faire cette sortie.**

**-Et qu'allez-vous décider Nanou ? **Bella n'osait plus respirer tellement elle attendais que Nanou lui dise oui.

La gouvernante la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**-Écoutez Mademoiselle Bella, je sais que vous êtes une jeune fille bien responsable. Je vais vous autoriser à sortir seule. Mais vous devez me promettre de faire très attention, de ne pas galoper trop vite, ni de tomber, ni de vous égarer. Vous devez rester sur le bord de mer et faire la promenade que vous faites habituellement avec Gustave. Et vous devez être revenue avant 11h30. Cela vous laisse deux heures de balade. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Merci mille fois Nanou ! Je vous adore ! **

La jeune fille riait et sautait aux éclats ! Sa gouvernante n'avait jamais vu une telle joie sur son visage.

Elle précisa néanmoins :

**-Mademoiselle Bella ! Vous serez bien ponctuelle ! Ne me faites pas regretter ce choix !**

**-Oui, c'est promis ! Je serai rentrée à l'heure ! Et tout ira bien ! J'y vais ! **

Bella sortit du bureau, traversa la cuisine en saluant gaiment la cuisinière et Amélie, courut en direction des écuries, où elle arriva essoufflée et souriante. Elle caressa Apamée, resserra la sangle de sa selle et grimpa sur sa belle jument.

**-Allez ! C'est parti, ma belle ! A nous deux ! Allons profiter de la liberté !**

Bella sortit au pas de la propriété de ses parents, sous l'œil vigilant de sa gouvernante. Puis, arrivée le long de la plage, elle passa sa monture au trot puis au galop. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa bombe et volaient au vent.

La jeune fille se sentait enfin libre et heureuse. Elle riait aux éclats face à ses nouvelles sensations. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de mille et une merveilles renforçant alors sa beauté naturelle.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella galopa sur Apamée durant plus d'une demi-heure. Elle admirait les paysages et l'océan, elle respirait l'air marin et le souffle du vent, elle profitait de la douce caresse du soleil matinal, elle caressait l'encolure de sa jument pour l'encourager dans son galop.

Elle était heureuse et libre !

Elle arriva au bout de la plage. Ensuite, la plage disparaissait au profit de marais salants. C'était une propriété privée, Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait aller s'y balader avec Apamée. Habituellement, avec Gustave, elle remontait sur la gauche en direction des dunes de sable puis des rares collines boisées. Elle savait qu'au pied de l'une de ses collines, elle trouverait une mare pour abreuver Apamée.

Elle poursuivit donc son chemin de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait si Gustave avait été là.

Lorsque Bella arriva à la mare, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule cavalière à avoir cette idée. La mare était suffisamment grande pour abreuver plusieurs chevaux. Bella s'approcha donc, descendit de cheval, attrapa les rênes et laissa du lest pour permettre à Apamée de s'abreuver.

Les quatre cavaliers l'observaient attentivement, ce qui fut rougir Bella. Ce groupe était composé d'une fille et trois garçons. La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de Bella et entama la conversation. Elle avait un léger accent.

**-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jane et je suis en vacances ici avec mes frères et mes parents.**

**-Bonjour, **murmura Bella.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre davantage ou non. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à des inconnus.

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Es-tu française ? Nous, nous venons d'Italie.**

Bella observa la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir son âge ou presque. Elle était habillée de manière similaire, ce qui indiquait qu'elle appartenait comme Bella à une classe bourgeoise, ou tout au moins aisée.

Devant le tutoiement de Jane, Bella s'affirma et osa répondre.

**-Je m'appelle Bella. Et oui, je suis française. **

**-Super ! Moi qui avait envie de travailler mon français ! Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on fasse un peu connaissance ? Je vais te présenter à mes frères.**

**-Pourquoi pas ? **Répondit évasivement Bella.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre et avait un peu de temps devant elle sans pour autant dépasser l'horaire promis.

**-Hey ! Les garçons ! **Appela Jane. **Venez par là, j'ai une amie à vous présenter !**

Bella dé-serra la sangle de la selle d'Apamée et l'attacha, comme le faisaient les garçons avec leurs propres chevaux et celui de leur sœur, à l'un des arbres proches de la petite mare.

**-Bonjour ! Hello ! Ciao ! **Entendit Bella de trois voix différentes.

**-Alors, Bella, je te présente mon plus jeune frère Félix qui a 13 ans, Alec qui a 15 ans, moi Jane, j'ai 17 ans et voici Démétri, l'ainé, il a 21 ans. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?**

Bella était impressionnée.

Déjà qu'elle avait trouvé Jane ravissante et très gracieuse avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son regard bleuté qui resplendissait sur son teint de porcelaine. Mais ses trois frères étaient tous aussi beaux les uns des autres.

Alec était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Jane : blond comme elle, avec le même regard bleuté. Il était d'ailleurs pratiquement aussi grand que sa sœur. Si Bella ne l'avait pas su, elle les aurait pris pour des jumeaux.

Démétri et Félix possédaient tous les deux une chevelure brune avec un regard noir perçant.

C'est surtout le regard de Démétri qui marqua Bella. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus grand et qu'il la regardait de plus haut. Mais Bella trouvait son regard hypnotique du haut de son corps d'athlète, qui semblait bien musclé. Sous son regard, Bella se sentait s'embraser qu'elle en perdit tout sens de la réalité et n'écoutait plus Jane qui lui posait des questions.

**-Ouh ! Ouh ! Bella ! Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-Excuse-moi ! **Bella remua la tête doucement pour se défaire de l'emprise visuelle de Démétri, qui laissa apparaître un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. **J'ai 16 ans et demi, j'aurais 17 ans en septembre.**

**-Ah ! Tu es un peu plus jeune que moi : je fêterai mes 18 bougies en novembre.**

**-Et comment s'appelle ton cheval ? **Questionna Félix.

**-C'est une jument et elle s'appelle Apamée, **sourit Bella.

Quand elle devait évoquer sa jument blanche, Bella était toujours heureuse.

**-Et cela fait-il longtemps que tu pratiques l'équitation ? **Continua-t-il.

**-Oui, un petit moment déjà ! La première fois que je suis montée sur un cheval, j'avais six ans ! **

**-Puis-je caresser ta jument ?** En voyant l'admiration que Félix avait dans les yeux pour Apamée, Bella accepta avec grand plaisir. Le petit garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la jument blanche.

**-Habites-tu ici toute l'année ?** Interrogea Alec. **L'été, ça a l'air bien, c'est actif. Il y a la mer, le soleil, la plage... Mais tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer le reste de l'année ici !**

Bella sourit encore une fois à cette question. S'ils savaient combien elle s'ennuyait depuis un mois qu'elle était ici, et pourtant c'était l'été !

**-Non, j'habite à Paris. Mais mes parents ont une résidence secondaire ici. Nous en profitions l'été. Et vous, où logez-vous ?**

**-Au Royal Palace Hôtel ! **Répondirent en chœur Jane et Alec.

**-Oh ! C'est un très bel hôtel !**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le plus bel hôtel de la côte !** **Le plus luxueux ! **S'exclama Alec en riant fortement.

Il était fier d'y résider, ce qui montrait la richesse et le statut social de sa famille.

**-Le connais-tu ?** Demanda Démétri.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait : Bella frissonna et se sentit rougir.

**-Oui**, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. **J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois pour des réceptions avec mes parents.**

Démétri était sous le charme de cette jeune fille aux boucles brunes. Elle possédait un regard marron si doux et brillant de mille feux, les feux de la liberté. Il adorait particulièrement lorsque ses joues rosissaient lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle était vraiment timide. D'autant plus qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'avait détaillé minutieusement lorsque Jane avait fait les présentations. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet.

En tout cas, même si la jeune fille brune ne ressemblait pas aux conquêtes habituelles de Démétri, conquêtes qui étaient généralement des blondes plantureuses audacieuses avec peu de cervelle, elle lui plaisait bien : elle était de taille moyenne avec des formes gracieuses, ni trop développées, ni trop minimes. Elle était très réfléchie dans ses réponses et ses actions, peut-être même un peu trop.

Mais surtout elle n'avait pas conscience de son potentiel de séduction, notamment lorsqu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que dire de plus.

**-Et que fais-tu de tes journées, ma belle**, demanda Démétri d'une voix sensuelle.

Bella rougit encore plus en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

**-Oh ! **Bella aurait aimé répondre « pas grand chose », ce qui était la vérité... Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître … différente d'eux en admettant qu'elle s'ennuyait.** Je monte à cheval, je lis beaucoup, j'aime lire...**, soupira-t-elle doucement en pensant aux livres qu'elle avait déjà lus, déjà terminés, et à tous ceux qu'elle aurait aimé lire mais que sa mère lui interdisait par peur d'être trop instruite, **je me promène sur la plage, … **

**-Donc, tu t'ennuies un peu**, affirma Démétri sûr de lui.

**-Non !** S'exclama Bella, surprise qu'il l'ait cernée si vite. Il lui envoya une œillade noire lui indiquant que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle le contredise, qu'il verrait son mensonge immédiatement. **Si, un peu, **admit donc Bella à contre cœur. **Mais je n'ai pas souvent l'autorisation de sortir me promener seule. Et le choix des activités présentes au manoir est plus que réduit.**

**-Et bien, ma belle, tu as de la chance de nous avoir rencontrés ! **Répondit Démétri. **Nous allons changer tout cela !**

**-Cela m'étonnerait ! J'ai rarement le droit de sortir donc nous ne risquons pas de nous recroiser. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir rentrer...**

**-Si, si, il faut que nous nous revoyons, **la contredit Jane en la coupant**. Demain matin, on se retrouve ici à la même heure pour que tu nous fasses visiter à cheval les coins les plus beaux et les plus sympas de la côte. Et pour te remercier, je demanderai à Maman que l'on puisse t'inviter à l'hôtel le surlendemain pour une partie de tennis à l'hôtel. **

**-Oh ! Oui ! Tu dois revenir demain matin pour nous faire visiter la région ! **Alec appuyait la demande de sa sœur.

**-Et moi, je veux pouvoir revoir Apamée demain, **s'écria Félix qui revenait vers le groupe après avoir caressé longuement la jument blanche.

**-En plus, nous avons à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance, **reprit Jane.

Seul Démétri ne disait rien.

Mais son regard ne laissait aucun doute : il indiquait à Bella qu'il voulait clairement la revoir.

**-Je vais essayer de revenir demain matin pour une balade à cheval, mais je ne vous promets rien. Cela dit, si je veux avoir une chance de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, il faut absolument que je sois rentrée à l'heure.**

Bella me leva de la pierre où elle s'était assise pour ces quelques minutes de conversation avec ces jeunes italiens. Jane s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura :

**-A demain, Bella ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontrée.**

Les deux garçons les plus jeunes saluèrent d'un geste la jeune fille brune alors que Démétri se leva également pour l'accompagner vers sa jument blanche. Il resserra la sangle de la selle d'Apamée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire, défit les rênes de la branche où elles étaient accrochées et les maintint d'une poignée ferme le temps que Bella monte sur sa jument.

Lorsqu'il les lui transmis, il attrapa sa main qu'il baisa doucement, lui murmurant un tendre «** A demain** ».

Ce simple geste la fit rougir et surtout fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille brune se trouvait si proche d'un garçon.

Il relâcha sa main doucement et Bella fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour qu'Apamée parte au pas. Elle s'éloigna un peu, puis se retourna alors que sa jument continuait d'avancer. Le garçon italien à la belle prestance lui fit un tendre geste de la main avec un grand sourire révélant ses dents blanches auquel la jeune fille répondit gaiement. Son cœur continuait de battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait bien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille brune bien trop souvent isolée de tous ses proches avait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir, elle put constater qu'elle était en avance de 10 minutes. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Nanou lui permettrait de sortir seule à nouveau demain.

Une fois Apamée dans son box, Bella courut à la cuisine prévenir Nanou de son retour et lui indiquer qu'elle restait un moment dans l'étable pour dé-seller et bouchonner sa jument. Elle voulait profiter également de ce petit temps pour se reprendre, pour être sûre de ne pas se trahir.

Mais elle était encore toute excitée d'avoir parlé à des jeunes de son âge et surtout du petit échange qu'elle avait eu avec Démétri. Repenser à lui, à son ravissant visage et à son corps d'athlète la fit à nouveau rougir.

Toute à ses pensées, brossant Apamée, elle n'entendit pas Nanou arriver derrière elle. La gouvernante fit sursauter la jeune fille.

**-Mademoiselle Bella, vous m'avez l'air bien heureuse. Je suppose que la balade à cheval vous a bien plu.**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Nanou, c'était vraiment bien ! J'espère que je pourrais recommencer demain ! Tout s'est bien passé. Merci de m'avoir donné cette autorisation,** rajouta la jeune fille espérant faire fléchir sa gouvernante pour demain.

**-Quand je vois vos yeux briller de joie, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Si vous me promettez d'être aussi raisonnable qu'aujourd'hui. **

La gouvernante était ravie de pouvoir faire plaisir à cette jeune fille si solitaire et si sage, qui était constamment brimée par des règles sévères imposées par ses parents absents.

**-Oh ! Merci Nanou ! **S'exclama la jeune fille heureuse à l'idée de retrouver ses nouveaux amis.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au début de l'été, Bella ne rechigna pas à déjeuner seule dans l'immense salle à manger sombre qui habituellement l'oppressait tant.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsqu'elle entendit les oiseaux chanter qui la réveillaient, la jeune fille sourit aux anges de son lit.

Elle s'étira et se précipita sur ses vêtements d'équitation, puis descendit rapidement à la cuisine où l'odeur du café et des toasts grillés flottaient déjà dans l'air. Elle déjeuna sous le regard amusé de sa gouvernante et de la cuisinière qui voyaient son empressement.

Puis elle partit en direction des écuries où elle caressa longuement Apamée avant de la seller et de lui passer le mords. Elle enfila sa bombe sous l'œil attentif de sa gouvernante qui l'avait rejointe.

Cette dernière lui rappela les consignes à respecter. Bella acquiesça aux propos de sa gouvernante, puis sortit Apamée dehors puis elle se hissa sur sa jument et partit au pas en saluant d'un geste Nanou.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la propriété parentale, Bella accéléra progressivement l'allure. Se sentant libre de ses rênes, sa jument Apamée s'en donnait à cœur joie et la menait rapidement près de la mare où Bella avait rencontré cette famille italienne qui lui semblait si sympathique.

Elle riait à l'avance d'imaginer comment allait se comporter Félix avec Apamée. Par contre, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'Alec : elle avait du mal à le cerner et demeurait méfiante à son égard. Elle avait aussi envie de pouvoir mieux apprendre à connaître Jane et souhaitait qu'elle lui parle de ses études et de sa vie en Italie.

Elle espérait aussi secrètement pouvoir regarder discrètement le beau Démétri et pourquoi pas parler un peu avec lui, même s'il l'intimidait, notamment du fait des réactions que pouvaient avoir son corps et son cœur en sa présence.

Elle avait une idée d'où emmener cette famille qui découvrait la région. Elle pensait les mener au village de Talmont-sur-Gironde où une église romane dominait les falaises et l'estuaire de la Gironde. Ce paysage était magnifique et Bella l'aimait particulièrement. Elle espérait que ses amis italiens l'apprécieraient également.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Bella de constater lorsqu'elle arriva à la mare que seul était présent Démétri.

**-Bonjour Bella**, lui dit-il en souriant royalement.

Il attrapait déjà les rênes de la jument blanche pour lui permettre de glisser à terre.

**-Bonjour Démétri**, lui répondit la jeune fille aux boucles brunes dont les joues rosirent légèrement. **Où sont tes frères et ta sœur ? **Demanda-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

**-Et bien, mon père a proposé une sortie en mer à mes deux frères sur le voilier. Quant à Jane, elle était bien partie pour m'accompagner, mais au moment où nous sortions de l'hôtel en direction des écuries, on lui a proposé un double en tennis. Et entre l'équitation et le tennis, ma sœur a vite fait son choix. Même si elle était un peu déçue de te faire faux bond ! Elle espère que tu l'excuseras et qu'elle aura l'occasion de te voir demain. **

Tout en expliquant à Bella les raisons de l'absence de sa fratrie, Démétri accrochait solidement les rênes d'Apamée sur une branche d'un chêne.

**-Oh ! **Répondit Bella un peu tristement. Immédiatement, elle eut à l'esprit qu'elle avait dû décevoir leurs attentes hier, ce qui expliquait leur absence aujourd'hui. Elle pensa également que Démétri s'était forcé pour venir la retrouver, elle qui se faisait une joie de revoir toute cette joyeuse famille italienne. Elle proposa de suite au jeune homme de 21 ans : **Si tu veux toi aussi rentrer, je comprendrai. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence.**

**-Mais tu ne m'imposes pas du tout ta présence, jolie poupée**, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue d'un toucher délicat. La joue de la jeune fille s'enflamma immédiatement. **Cela me fait très plaisir de te revoir et de passer un moment seul avec toi. D'ailleurs, comme tu aimes tant lire, je t'ai amené un de mes livres favoris : **_**Le Prince**_**, écrit par un auteur italien, Machiavel. L'as-tu déjà lu ?**

**-Non, je ne le connais pas. De quoi parle-t-il ? **Questionna Bella curieuse en acceptant le présent.

C'était un livre de poche dont la couverture était un peu flétrie et dont certaines pages étaient cornées. En le feuilletant, Bella pouvait voir que certains passages avaient été soulignés au crayon de papier ou annotés de la main de Démétri.

**-Ne regarde pas trop l'état du livre ! Je l'ai tellement lu et relu et cela se voit ! Mais cela me fait plaisir de te le prêter pour que tu le lises. Il parle de l'art et la manière de gouverner en jouant sur les humeurs et les caractères antagonistes des princes, des grands et du peuple. L'auteur n'explique pas « comment user du pouvoir selon les vertus morales et chrétiennes », mais plutôt « comment obtenir le pouvoir et le conserver ».**

**-Cela m'a l'air très intéressant**, répondit Bella curieuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le type de livre que ces parents auraient apprécié qu'elle lise. Mais elle était ravie, elle qui aimait tant lire avait enfin un nouveau livre à découvrir et à parcourir. **C'est peut-être un peu philosophique, mais cela me fait très plaisir. Merci de me le prêter. J'en prendrai soin. **

**-Il est déjà bien abîmé, tu sais ! Si tu cornes une page de plus, je en t'en voudrais pas ! **Rigola Démétri.

Devant la moquerie, Bella rougit. Pour détourner son attention, elle demanda :

**-Est-ce du nom de l'auteur que vient l'adjectif « machiavélique » ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait**, s'enthousiasma Démétri. **A l'origine, le machiavélisme désigne une conception de politique qui prône la conquête et la conversation du pouvoir par ****tous****les moyens, y compris par la ****manipulation****.**

Démétri avait insisté sur deux mots : « tous » et « manipulation ». Bella buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait. Elle avait déjà hâte de dévorer ce traité politique. Elle le rangea dans la sacoche qui était accrochée sur sa jument.

-**Serais-tu d'accord pour que nous marchions un peu sur ce sentier ?** Rajouta Démétri en désignant un chemin agricole de terre battue. Il lui souriait franchement.

Cette question fit redescendre Bella de son petit nuage littéraire. Elle ne savait pas si ses parents auraient accepté qu'elle se retrouve seule avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se disait que c'était certainement contraire à la bienséance et à leur bon vouloir. Mais elle en avait envie et après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Ils n'allaient que se promener. Et de toute façon, ses parents n'en sauraient rien.

**-A pied ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux à cheval ? **

**-Et bien, disons que si nous voulons faire plus ample connaissance et parler littérature, c'est plus facile de se parler à pied qu'à cheval. N'est-ce pas ? **Démétri se penchait vers Bella pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux. Bella sentait son souffle chaud et musqué sur son visage. Elle battit des paupières devant une telle proximité. Elle était incapable de répondre à la question posée. **C'est ****aussi plus simple pour moi de tenir ta main si douce. **Les paroles rajoutées par Démétri eurent raison de Bella qui accepta de marcher à pied plutôt qu'à cheval.

**-Allons-y alors ! **Accepta Bella, sentant la chaude main de Démétri dans sa paume moite.

Les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent main dans la main durant une vingtaine de minutes main dans la main parlant littérature.

Lorsque la jeune fille émit le souhait de retourner en direction de leurs montures pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à l'heure, le jeune homme brun s'approcha d'elle, ceinturant sa taille si fine de son bras, ce qui lui permettait d'être ainsi face à elle. Sous la surprise, le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra en même temps que ses joues rosissaient : tous ces signaux indiquaient à Démétri son émoi.

Démétri était ravi des signes inconsciemment émis par Bella, elle n'en était que plus désirable. Il souleva lentement son menton en plaçant un doigt dessous pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans ses yeux si bruns. Puis, alors que Belle battit un peu plus rapidement des cils, il se pencha délicatement sur ses lèvres si sensuelles pour y déposer un simple baiser.

Bella fut certes surprise par ce baiser, mais elle apprécia la douce caresse des lèvres chaudes de Démétri sur les siennes. C'était son premier baiser. Même si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle l'appréciait. Elle s'abandonna alors dans les bras du jeune homme brun en s'appuyant contre son torse musclé. Ce fut le déclic pour Démétri qui avait craint au départ d'être repoussé : il taquina avec sa langue la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir approfondir son baiser.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille fut surprise devant la demande qui lui était faite ce qui la conduit à gémir. Démétri profita alors du faible interstice entre ses lèvres pour forcer ce barrage et pousser sa langue dans la bouche de Bella afin de la faire sienne.

Devant l'intrusion, Bella choquée essaya de s'écarter, mais Démétri la retenait fermement contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, et posséda sa bouche de manière vigoureuse et égoïste. Le jeune homme pensait davantage à son plaisir qu'à celui de la jeune fille innocente qui découvrait cette première caresse buccale.

Devant l'avalanche de sensations que la jeune fille ressentait, elle sentit ses battements de cœur battre la chamade. Puis elle eut la tête qui tournait par manque d'oxygène et elle s'accrocha davantage aux épaules du jeune homme brun par peur de s'effondrer.

Ce dernier en profita pour coller davantage son corps contre le sien pour qu'elle ressente l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. En sentant une masse dure et longue contre le bas de son ventre, Bella eut un hoquet de frayeur et éloigna ses lèvres de celles de Démétri afin de pouvoir le regarder : elle fut surprise de voir une lueur de désir qui s'amplifiait et qui noircissait les prunelles du jeune homme.

De son regard diabolique, Démétri observait attentivement la jeune fille fragile qu'il tenait entre ses bras : elle lui plaisait tant, elle le faisait bander comme un taureau. Il aurait voulu la prendre ici et maintenant à même le sol terreux de ce chemin. Mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, il la choquerait. Peut-être même appellerait-elle à l'aide et crierait-elle au viol. Or, même s'il crevait d'envie de la posséder, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il devait maitriser ses pulsions.

**-Tu n'as jamais fait cela, **souffla-t-il d'un ton sarcastique à l'oreille de la jeune fille en lui picorant le cou de baisers pour la faire craquer.

**-Non**, répondit-elle d'un murmure à peine audible.

**-C'était ton premier baiser avec un garçon ? **Les rougeurs de la jeune fille lui confirmèrent ce dont il se doutait déjà. **Et c'était parfait ! **La jeune fille soupira d'aise. Elle était soulagée. Elle craignait tant de se faire rejeter. **Tu étais tellement parfaite que je t'en redemande !** Rajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau d'une manière forte et insistante afin de rudoyer sa langue de la sienne pour la conquérir et la dominer.

Les deux jeunes gens gémirent et ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

Alors que Démétri se penchait à nouveau sur Bella pour prendre ses lèvres et la distraire, il en profita pour faire glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa délicate poitrine d'un arrondi si parfait. Ressentant ce geste inconnu et bien osé pour elle, Bella sursauta et s'éloigna à nouveau du jeune homme.

**-Un jour très prochain, tu seras prête pour de telles caresses,** susurra de manière démoniaque Démétri à l'oreille de la jeune fille afin de rapprocher à nouveau d'elle. **Tu verras, tu m'en demanderas même davantage.**

Mais Bella demeurait tremblante et méfiante. Elle avait l'impression d'être intoxiquée par l'odeur musquée de Démétri et par ses paroles machiavéliques. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau du jeune homme pour qu'il ne puisse plus du tout la toucher.

Cette action vexa Démétri, bien qu'il essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Elle lui plaisait, il savait donc d'ores et déjà qu'il la posséderait... Et rapidement !

Il ne s'appelait pas Démétri Volturi pour rien !

Habituellement, sa réputation le devançait. Il aimait le sexe, il en raffolait même ! Il était un amateur de belles femmes ! Il était un chasseur né et elle était sa proie, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

L'éloignement qu'elle avait mis entre eux permit à Bella de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit alors la parole :

**-Nous devrions retourner aux chevaux. Si je tarde, je n'aurai plus le droit de sortir me balader.**

**-Alors, allons-y ! Jane et moi tenons à jouer cette partie de tennis demain avec toi ! Il serait dommage que tu ne puisses venir.**

Démétri reprit la main de Bella, un peu de force, car la jeune fille était hésitante à la lui confier à nouveau. Puis il la reconduit à sa jument et l'aida à se mettre en selle.

**-Explique-moi précisément où se trouve le manoir de tes parents ? **Questionna gentiment Démétri en regardant sa proie d'un regard doux et persuasif. Il écouta attentivement la réponse de Bella. **Alors, à demain, jolie poupée ! Je me fais une joie de te revoir. Jane passera te prendre chez toi.**

Comme la veille, il baisa doucement la main de la jeune fille.

Comme la veille, les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent alors que les battements de son cœur reprenaient une course effrénée, comme lorsque Démétri l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres.

Comme la veille, Démétri tapota le fessier de la jument de Bella pour qu'elle se mette à avancer.

C'est confuse et un peu déboussolée que Bella rentra au galop au manoir.

D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'elle avait pris du plaisir aux baisers de Démétri, qu'elle avait apprécié qu'il lui tienne la main, qu'elle avait aimé leur discussion littéraire, que l'on fasse attention à elle. Mais, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un malaise en sa présence.

Certes, elle savait qu'une telle proximité avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine déplairait à ses parents.

Toutefois, il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas, autre chose qui lui faisait redouter sa prochaine rencontre avec Démétri. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « **Tu verras, tu m'en demanderas même davantage** » ? Que sous-entendait-il ? Quant à la caresse qu'il avait tenté sur sa poitrine, Bella en avait été à la fois gênée mais tout aussi mise en transe. Elle n'avait cessé de ressentir des émotions contradictoires cette après-midi !

Bella ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un ! À une personne de confiance.

Mais elle savait que si elle évoquait cette rencontre avec sa mère au téléphone ou avec Nanou au manoir, elle serait non seulement privée de le revoir, mais aussi de toute sortie à cheval pour le restant de l'été.

Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas.

Bella aurait aimé pouvoir parler à son amie Alice. Elle savait qu'Alice aurait pu la conseiller, l'éclairer, la rassurer, la guider. Alice lui avait déjà confiée qu'elle avait embrassé un garçon. Mais elle n'avait plus le droit de la fréquenter, ni de lui téléphoner depuis que sa mère avait eu connaissance de ce fait.

Bella aurait apprécié continuer de voir Alice. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu la permission : sa mère avait refusé de manière catégorique qu'elle revoit son amie, la seule amie qu'elle avait au lycée, la seule fille qui avait autre chose qu'un pois chiche dans son cerveau, les autres filles de l'école n'étant que des nanas prétentieuses et pouffiasses qui n'attendaient que d'être mariées à des hommes pleins aux as.

Toujours aussi perplexe et embarrassée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Démétri, Bella arriva juste à l'heure au manoir. Elle ôta la selle Apamée et son mords, étrilla puis bouchonna sa jument sous l'œil attentif de sa gouvernante. Puis la jeune fille remit sa jument dans son box, où l'attendait sa ration alimentaire déposée par un jardinier durant la matinée.

Lorsque Bella entra dans la salle à manger, son repas était déjà prêt.

Elle réfléchissait toujours à l'attitude de Démétri avec elle. Elle était toujours aussi partagée entre l'envie qu'elle avait de le revoir pour goûter à nouveau ses lèvres et la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la poitrine, son regard noirci par le désir.

Une fois son repas terminé, la jeune fille s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'écurie où elle avait laissé le livre que Démétri lui avait prêté dans la sacoche de sa jument. Elle n'avait pas osé le sortir devant Nanou.

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour s'allonger pour une courte sieste (la jeune fille n'avait en effet pas le droit de sortir aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée pour ne pas gâter son si beau teint blanc). Elle comptait profiter de sa sieste pour débuter sa nouvelle lecture.

Soudain, elle songea qu'elle ne reverrait plus ce garçon aux yeux noirs si troublants et si affolants.

Il avait promis que demain il viendrait au manoir avec sa sœur pour la chercher pour une partie de tennis. Mais Bella savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation de sortir, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas jouer au tennis et qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Nanou qu'elle avait rencontré des amis lors de sa balade à cheval.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 5 février 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : D_ésabusée, M__anipulée et Abusée _**

_**(Flash Back) **_

_**.**_

**PARTIE 2**

**.**

J'espère n'avoir perdu personne... Ce chapitre très détaillé peut paraitre un peu répétitif par rapport à tout ce qui a été plus ou moins sous-entendu dans les précédents chapitres... Mais il me semblait important de détailler l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Bella, son innocence, son isolement et sa recherche d'ami-e-s.

.

A dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! (et avec des meilleures températures, j'espère !)

Passez une **bonne semaine**. Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chap VIII Désabusée, Manipul partie 2

**Bonjour à toi lecteur / lectrice qui lit ces quelques lignes !**

Et oui, je suis très matinale aujourd'hui.

Comme je ne pourrais pas poster ce soir, **j'anticipe** pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Je vous remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des _reviews_ pour **m'encourager dans ma lutte contre le froid. **J'ai survécu ! Et ma voiture a une nouvelle batterie ! J'attends et espère des températures plus clémentes prochainement...

Je ne vous embête pas plus... Je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Même si je crains également que certaines **âmes sensibles** ne vont pas trop l'apprécier. Rappelez-vous, chères lectrices (et lecteurs, s'il y en a dans le coin), que **Edward** revient dans le prochain chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre VIII – Désabusée, Manipulée... et Abusée.**

**.**

…

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

…

**.**

**Seconde Partie**

**Été 1957**

Le lendemain matin, Bella s'était encore une fois réveillée très tôt, au son des gazouillis des oiseaux. Mais elle était restée paresseusement étendue dans ses draps frais pour continuer le livre sur lequel elle s'était endormie hier soir.

Passionnée par sa lecture, elle n'entendis pas Nanou entrer dans sa chambre pour lui indiquer qu'il était déjà 9 heures et que son petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

**-Oh ! J'arrive de suite, Nanou ! Je m'habille et je descends ! **

Bella dissimula son livre sous son oreiller, espérant que Nanou ne remarque pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre qu'elle avait amené de Paris. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, sa gouvernante sortit de la chambre après avoir vidé la corbeille à linge sale pour le descendre à la lingerie.

Bella sauta alors de son lit, enfila un pantalon gris clair en lin et une marinière bleu ciel.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire son lit, dont les draps seraient tirés par l'une des femmes de chambre dans la matinée. Cette dernière risquait alors de découvrir le livre de Démétri sous son oreiller. La jeune fille le rangea donc sur l'étagère où se trouvaient ses livres, en espérant qu'il n'attirerait pas l'attention.

Puis elle descendit rejoindre la cuisine d'où provenaient des odeurs alléchantes qui firent gargouiller son ventre.

Alors qu'elle achevait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, la sonnette du manoir retentit. Surprise, la gouvernante sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint pour questionner la jeune fille.

**-Mademoiselle Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un hier lors de votre sortie à cheval ?**

Bella rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait peur de se faire disputer, surtout si c'était Démétri qui s'était présenté au manoir. Honteuse d'elle et de ses mensonges, ou tout au moins de ses dissimulations, à sa gouvernante, elle baissait la tête.

**-Mademoiselle ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler. **Nanou avait une voix sévère. **Il y a là une dame, Madame Voturi, et sa fille Jane qui demandent à vous voir. **

Démétri n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait donc rien dire sur le baiser échangé hier. La jeune fille brune respirait un peu mieux, même si elle était toujours bouleversée.

**-Nanou, je... C'était inattendu ! Je ne savais pas..., **bégaya-t-elle. **Nous avons juste un peu discuté ensemble et je lui ai parlé de la région**, essaya-t-elle de se justifier devant sa gouvernante. **Je ne... Je ne savais pas... qu'elle viendrait ici ce matin avec sa mère... Je... **Elle était de plus en plus confuse.

**-Mademoiselle Bella, **l'interrompit sa gouvernante.

**-Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit hier.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Cela vous a-t-il plu lorsque vous avez parlé de la région avec cette jeune fille ?**

Elle acquiesça, n'osant répondre par peur de devoir mentir davantage.

**-Mademoiselle, venez au salon. Cette jeune fille vous attend avec sa mère. Une fois que nous saurons ce qu'elles veulent, je verrai si je peux vous permettre de sortir. Au besoin, j'appellerai vos parents.**

**-Merci**, souffla-t-elle soulagée de la complaisance de sa gouvernante. Elle n'en attendait pas tant.

La jeune fille suivit sa gouvernante jusqu'au salon du manoir, où attendaient Jane et sa mère. Cette dernière était une femme blonde de grande taille et d'une élégance marquée. Avec son air hautain, elle impressionna immédiatement Bella.

Lorsque Bella entra dans le salon, les deux invitées se levèrent et la saluèrent. Jane l'embrassa même sur la joue.

**-Bonjour Bella, **la salua la mère de Jane. **Je m'appelle Heidi Volturi.**

**-Bonjour Madame.**

**-Ma fille souhaiterait savoir si tu veux te joindre à elle pour une partie de tennis cette après-midi.**

**-Je ne sais pas...**, murmura la jeune fille brune.

**-Si tu ne sais pas jouer, ce n'est pas grave, **la coupa joyeusement Jane. **Je t'apprendrai !**

**-Effectivement, je ne sais pas jouer, mais ce n'est pas le plus gros problème, **répondit Bella en se tournant vers sa gouvernante.

**-Mademoiselle Bella n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir avec des personnes que ses parents ne connaissent pas,** intervint Nanou. **La rencontre d'hier était fortuite, aujourd'hui non.**

**-Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ? **Rigola Mme Volturi. **Ma fille s'ennuie : elle est la seule fille parmi ses frères. Votre protégée semble également s'ennuyer ! Qu'elles s'amusent donc ensemble !**

**-Madame, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres de mes maîtres.**

**-Ce que je comprends parfaitement ayant moi-même des domestiques sous les miens**, répondit sèchement Mme Volturi.

La jeune fille sursauta au ton employé par la mère de Jane. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Nanou était toujours douce, elle était la plus compréhensive avec elle, elle ne voulait pas que cette dame si élégante soit-elle la traite mal.

**-Madame, je vous remercie de votre proposition. Jane, je serai bien venue avec toi, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne désire pas que ma gouvernante ait des soucis avec mes parents. C'est plus simple si je reste là.**

**-Oh ! **Fit déçue Jane.

**-Non, non, jeune fille ! Nous allons nous arranger autrement, **argumenta Mme Volturi. **Pouvez-vous joindre Mme Swan par téléphone ? **Questionna-t-elle en direction de ma gouvernante.

**-Oui, tout à fait.**

**-Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour la joindre ? Appelez-la et passez-là moi, **exigea-t-elle de Nanou qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Madame Voluri la suivit dans le bureau où se trouvait le téléphone.

Une fois la communication établie avec Madame Swan, Nanou transmit le combiné à Madame Volturi. Les deux femmes dialoguèrent. Madame Volturi insistait pour que Bella et Jane puissent passer du temps ensemble. Puis la gouvernante récupéra le téléphone et écouta les nouveaux ordres de sa patronne. Elle finit par raccrocher.

**-Mademoiselle Bella, vous avez l'autorisation de passer du temps avec Jane, soit ici, soit l'hôtel sous la surveillance de ses parents. Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir seules toutes les deux.**

**-Merci Nanou ! **S'écria la jeune fille brune ravie.

**-Alors, c'est parfait, **conclut Madame Volturi satisfaite. **Nous emmenons Bella immédiatement, elle déjeunera avec nous. Cette après-midi, elle jouera au tennis avec ma fille et ses frères. Puis nous la ramènerons pour le diner. Cela vous convient-il ? **Demanda-t-elle à la gouvernante des Swan qui n'osa rien refuser.

Nanou tendit un chapeau de paille à sa protégée puis la salua lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée.

Bella, radieuse, lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de suivre Madame Volturi et sa fille dans la voiture, où les attendait leur chauffeur.

**.**

…

**.**

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Jane entraina Bella dans sa chambre d'hôtel où les jeunes filles passèrent la fin de la matinée, apprenant à faire plus ample connaissance, parlant de leur pays, de leurs études, de leurs centres d'intérêts, de leurs sports favoris...

Elles riaient aux éclats lorsqu'une porte sur le côté de la chambre de Jane s'ouvrit soudainement.

Apparut alors le séduisant et ténébreux Démétri.

**-Dem ! Tu pourrais frapper ! **Râla sa sœur.

**-Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! **Ricana-t-il. **Je ne suis pas Alec ou Félix que tu peux manipuler si aisément ! **Ses yeux si noirs se posèrent sur Bella. **Bonjour Bella. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivée.**

**-Bonjour Démétri, **répondit la jeune fille. **Je suis là depuis un peu plus d'une heure...**

**-Je suis content de te voir, **déclara-t-il satisfait lorsqu'il vit les joues de sa proie s'empourprer devant le compliment.

**-Dem ! **Pesta Jane.** Laisse nous papoter entre filles ! **Exigea-t-elle. **Tu verras Bella au repas ou sur le terrain de tennis cette après-midi. **

Comprenant que la jeune fille qui lui plaisait passerait sa journée ici à l'hôtel, Démétri accepta à contre cœur de quitter la pièce, réfléchissant déjà de quelle manière il pourrait éloigner Bella de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Lorsque la porte de communication entre les deux chambres fut refermée, Jane se tourna malicieusement vers son amie.

**-Hey ! Tu plais à mon frère !**

**-Non ! **La contredit Bella essayant de calmer ses rougeurs. **De toute façon, comment peux-tu savoir cela ?**

**-Hum... Intuition féminine ! **Rigola Jane. **Non, mais, tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde ! On a l'impression qu'il va te sauter dessus ! Qu'il crève d'envie de t'embrasser ! **Voyant son amie baisser son visage, elle s'exclama : **Oh ! Il l'a déjà fait ! Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux à la mare ? Oh ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !**

Jane se leva, tapant dans ses mains et dansant autour de Bella jusqu'à s'en donner le tournis !

La jeune fille brune aurait, quant à elle, voulu se cacher sous terre.

**-Alors, **reprit Jane en s'asseyant près de son amie.** Comment c'était ? Mon frère embrasse-t-il bien ?**

**-Jane, mais comment peux-tu parler de ...**

**-****A****llez ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! **Bella rougit davantage devant son insistance. **Oh ! J'y crois pas, **la coupa durement Jane. **C'était ton premier baiser ? **Bella approuva. **Et alors, ça t'a plu ?**

**-Oui, mais... **Bella hésita à confier ses peurs à Jane. Elle lui demanda alors : **as-tu déjà été embrassée par un garçon ?**

**-Bien sûr ! **S'exclama Jane. **Plusieurs fois ! Et même par des garçons différents !**

**-Quoi ? **Bella était choquée.

**-Pas en même temps ! L'un après l'autre ! J'ai eu plusieurs copains, **expliqua Jane devant l'air ahuri de son amie. **C'est tellement agréable de se faire embrasser et Mère dit qu'il faut tester la marchandise avant de se marier !**

**-Je pensais... Que si on avait un copain, ensuite il devenait obligatoirement notre mari, **murmura Bella un peu perdue.

**-Ben, non ! Il sera ton mari que s'il te demande en mariage ! **La contredit Jane. **De toute façon, y a rien de grave à embrasser un garçon ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de conséquence, **murmura Jane d'un ton allusif en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bella s'interrogea un moment sur le sens caché de sa phrase, sans pour autant le découvrir. Elle se lança alors pour expliquer ses angoisses à Jane.

**-Ton frère... Il... En plus de m'embrasser, il a essayé de me caresser... **Ne pouvant utiliser le mot, elle désigna sa poitrine. **Ça me fait un peu peur !**

**-Oh ! Mais tu devrais être hyper contente ! Ça veut dire que tu plait beaucoup à mon frère !**

**-Est-ce normal... **Bella hésita... **de se laisser toucher ainsi... ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Si tu l'aimes toi aussi, tu dois apprécier les caresses de mon frère ! **Affirma Jane d'un ton définitif. **Avec mon copain actuel, nous nous embrassons et nous nous caressons... Beaucoup ! C'est intense ! Et chaud ! Et waouou ! Cela ne peut se dire ! Tu pourras pas comprendre tant que tu n'auras pas essayé, toi aussi. **Rêveuse, Jane murmura d'une voix lointaine.** J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de rentrer chez nous en Italie pour le revoir.**

Bella réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle était surprise de voir comme Jane prenait plaisir à se laisser toucher par son copain.

Et surtout elle s'interrogeait : aimait-elle Démétri ? L'aimait-elle suffisamment pour accepter ses caresses ? Elle ne savait pas : elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse.

Bella avait apprécié parler de tout cela avec Jane. Même si elle aurait préféré en discuter avec Alice. Son amie lui manquait beaucoup.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et Félix entra en courant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

**-Jane ! Bella ! Venez ! Padre et Mamma nous attendent pour le déjeuner !**

Les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre de Jane pour rejoindre le reste de la famille Volturi au restaurant de l'hôtel.

**.**

…

**.**

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes était ravie de partager le repas avec cette famille italienne si joyeuse, si bavarde, si exubérante, si gourmande, si... italienne ! Les dialogues fusaient dans tous les sens. Elle en avait presque le tournis, elle qui déjeunait habituellement seule, dans le silence le plus total.

Elle était heureuse d'être en leur compagnie.

Observant l'entente qui régnait encore les trois frères et la sœur, elle regretta de n'être que fille unique. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été si seule, elle ne se serait peut-être pas sentie si abandonnée.

Elle se promettait déjà d'avoir plusieurs enfants lorsqu'elle serait mariée. Évoquant cette heureuse pensée du futur, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Démétri et de l'admirer.

Se sentant observé, ce dernier se tourna vers elle et posa discrètement sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille, la faisant ainsi trembler.

A la fin du repas, Jane se leva et s'écria :

**-Bella et moi allons nous changer pour le tennis. Allez ! On se dépêche !**

**-Je serais sur un transat près de la piscine si vous me cherchez, **annonça sa mère.

**-Quant à moi, je vais faire de la voile, **continua son père.

**-Ok ! On vous retrouve sur le court ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement à ses frères.

**-Oui, à tout de suite ! Je m'occupe des raquettes et des balles, **s'enthousiasma Félix.

**-J'ai hâte de te voir jouer, Bella, **susurra Démétri en passant près de la jeune fille qu'il voulait posséder.

Jane l'entraina aussitôt dans sa chambre. De l'armoire, elle sortit deux paires de baskets blanches avec une paire de chaussettes pour chacune, deux jupettes blanches et deux t-shirts blancs avec des motifs géométriques bleus, jaunes et verts.

**-Tiens ! Enfile cela !**

**-Jane, je ne sais pas jouer au tennis... **Protesta Bella.

**-C'est pas grave ! Tu vas apprendre !** Répondit Jane en se déshabillant devant son amie. **Pas question que tu ne fasses que regarder !** **Dépêches-toi de te changer ! **Lui ordonna-t-elle.

**-Mais je... **Bella était déconcertée. Elle hésitait à se changer devant son amie.

**-Oh ! Ne fais pas ta midinette devant moi ! On est entre filles !**

Cette dernière réflexion eut raison des réticences de Bella, qui ôta son pantalon en lin gris et sa marinière bleue, restant alors en sous-vêtements. Elle enfila les vêtements tendus par Jane, puis rougit fortement en constatant le fait que le t-shirt moulait sa poitrine et surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua la petitesse de la jupe, dévoilant ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses.

**-Jane, elle est courte... Très courte... Trop courte !**

**-Oui, mais c'est ainsi que l'on joue au tennis ! **

**-Mais je ne peux pas rester ains...**

**-Si ! Tu le peux ! Je suis habillée comme toi ! Allez, on y va !**

Jane l'attrapa par la main l'empêchant de protester et la faisant ainsi sortir de la chambre pour l'emmener en courant vers les courts de tennis où les attendaient les garçons.

Lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent sur le court de tennis, si Démétri dévisageait Bella de haut et en bas d'un regard intense, Félix et Alec les interpelèrent en les invitant à les rejoindre au centre du terrain, près du filet.

Jane attrapa des balles et deux raquettes pour elle et son amie alors que Bella rougissait encore et baissait l'attitude de Démétri, qui la déshabillait du regard.

**-Viens, Bella, je vais te montrer comment jouer, On va taper quelques balles ensemble contre le mur, puis on jouera un double avec mes frères. L'un d'entre nous arbitrera à tour de rôle.**

Jane expliqua alors à son amie brune comment tenir sa raquette en main, comment faire rebondir la balle pour la frapper en direction du mur. Elle lui montra comment récupérer la balle pour la renvoyer à nouveau, soit en coup droit, soit en revers.

Les deux filles jouèrent ainsi un moment, se renvoyant la balle qui tapait le mur. Bella prenait confiance en elle, même si bien souvent elle manquait la balle de peu... Parfois même elle chutait pensant la récupérer... Jane riait de la maladresse de son amie !

Enfin, Jane ramena son amie sur le bord du court afin de brandir sa raquette pour lui montrer un service, qui fut fort bien réussi puisque Alec ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Bella essaya à son tour d'imiter son amie blonde, mais sans succès. La balle heurta de plein fouet de filet central.

Après maints essais qui échouèrent tous, il fut décidé que Bella aurait le droit de s'avancer dans le terrain pour servir et faire rebondir la balle sur le court adverse, contrairement aux autres joueurs. La jeune fille brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur de gêne devant la faveur qui lui était accordée.

Alec décida des équipes : il jouerait avec Démétri contre Bella et Jane pendant que Félix arbitrerait.

Bella était anxieuse. Elle craignait de manquer la balle, de tomber sur le court, de faire perdre son amie. Jane la rassura comme elle le put.

**-Hey ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! On s'amuse ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un tournoi avec une coupe en jeu ! Relax, Bella ! Respire ! Tout va bien aller !**

Jane envoya alors son premier service en direction du terrain adverse. Ce fut un splendide service lifté, qui fit sifflé d'admiration le petit arbitre, mais que renvoya Démétri en direction de sa sœur, épargnant par là même la jeune fille brune qui le charmait tant.

Les jeunes amis jouèrent une heure et demie ainsi, faisant tourner les équipes et les arbitres.

Bella se dépensait sans compter, tombait souvent, courait dans tous les sens.

Elle s'amusait même si elle avait bien conscience d'être la plus faible des cinq joueurs.

Elle avait toutefois rougi de honte lorsque, faisant équipe avec Démétri, elle avait chuté tout en manquant la balle. Démétri lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle remettait en place sa courte jupe qui s'était soulevée dévoilant ainsi ses cuisses et sa culotte blanche.

Le jeune homme avait bien perçu la gêne de sa partenaire. S'il s'était simplement contenté de l'aider à se relever, il n'en avait pas moins fait trainer ses yeux sur les cuisses blanches et fines de la jeune fille. Cette simple vision avait suffi à rendre dur son membre déjà impatient dans son short de tennis.

Essoufflée, échevelée, épuisée, assoiffée, Bella demanda finalement grâce à ses amis.

Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir sur un banc à l'ombre d'un parasol, de respirer calmement, de s'hydrater d'un verre d'eau fraiche. Elle transpirait et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer son front en sueur.

La jeune fille brune n'avait pas l'habitude de se dépenser autant. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ses mains étaient rouges d'avoir tenu si longtemps la raquette. Jane l'avertit qu'elle aurait peut-être des ampoules demain, mais que cela n'était pas bien grave,même si ce n'était pas agréable. Bella avait aussi les genoux légèrement égratignés suite à sa dernière chute. Elle rit encore une fois de sa maladresse.

Si Bella était fatiguée, ce n'était pas le cas de la fratrie Volturi. Ils étaient tous sportifs et jouaient régulièrement. Alec insista alors pour rejouer un simple avec sa sœur.

Constatant l'état exténué de son amie, Jane proposa à Bella de rejoindre sa chambre et de se doucher pendant qu'elle jouait une partie en deux sets gagnants avec son frère.

Bella accepta avec enthousiasme la proposition de son amie et regagna la chambre de cette dernière.

**.**

…

**.**

La jeune fille brune récupéra sans problème la clé de la chambre de Jane à la réception. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour gagner son étage puis la chambre de son amie.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir joué avec ses quatre amis au tennis, même si elle n'avait pas bien joué envoyant davantage de balles dans le filet et hors du terrain que marquant des points, même si maintenant elle ressentait des tiraillements dans son corps tout en sueur.

Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Jane pour prendre une douche avant le retour de son amie.

Alors qu'elle allumait la lumière de la salle de bain et qu'elle détachait ses cheveux bruns, elle entendit la porte de communication s'ouvrir.

Démétri apparut sur le seuil : le jeune homme était simplement vêtu de son short de tennis, son torse musclé restant torse nu dans le but d'impressionner la jeune fille qu'il voulait séduire.

**-Démétri... **

Bella rougit en constatant sa demie nudité. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme si peu vêtu. Elle se demandait également la raison de la présence du jeune homme dans la chambre de sa sœur.

**-Bella, **souffla-t-il.

**-Que... Que fais-tu ici ? Ne joues-tu plus ?**

**-Non... **Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune fille brune. **J'ai envie de t'embrasser, comme l'autre fois... **

Il prit le menton de Bella entre ses doigts afin de l'obliger à relever le visage vers lui et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne, pénétrant rapidement la bouche de son amie de sa langue fougueuse et demandeuse.

Bella se laissait faire, à l'écoute de ses sensations, essayant de savoir si elle aimait le jeune homme au regard ténébreux.

Le baiser de Démétri s'approfondit subitement, sa poigne sur les hanches de la jeune fille devint plus ferme, ses mains progressèrent de manière entreprenante, caressant la poitrine arrondie de sa jeune amante.

Bella, tremblante, perdue, essaya alors de le repousser gentiment. Elle craignait de faire mal, de faire une action inconvenante qui n'aurait pas plu à ses parents... Ses sentiments étaient ambivalents : elle avait peur de heurter le jeune homme par un refus mais était également avide de ressentir ces nouveaux frissons et sens que lui offraient Démétri.

Hésitante, elle essaya de le repousser.

**-Non... Je ne veux pas... **

**-Si, fais-moi confiance, **murmura-t-il. **Laisse-toi faire si tu m'aimes...**

**-Mais je... **Bella ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou non.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, poupée, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir comme c'est jouissif... Laisse-moi faire et tu découvriras le plaisir... Fais-moi confiance, jolie poupée brune !**

Devant l'air fier et sûr de lui du jeune homme, devant son ton décidé et autoritaire, Bella n'osa plus protester, se laissant alors faire, remettant ainsi toute sa confiance entre les mains de son amant.

Après l'avoir poussée durement contre le lit de sa sœur pour l'allonger, ce fut avec une grande douceur que Démétri lui ôta son T-shirt trempé de sueur, puis fit glisser sa jupe et sa culotte d'un même geste le long de ses jambes fines.

Bella, surprise et choquée, essaya de dissimuler d'un bras sa poitrine encore vêtue de son seul soutien-gorge et d'une main son sexe déjà mis à nu. Démétri l'en empêcha facilement en la complimentant.

**-Non, ne fais pas cela, poupée ! Tu es si belle ! Laisse-moi t'admirer !**

Il l'embrassa alors sur la bouche, puis fit trainer ses doigts sur le ventre de son amante, remontant vers la poitrine arrondie de celle qui le faisait bander si fort.

A la vue d'un sein pointu et dur qui tendait le tissu du soutien-gorge, il dégrafa d'un main experte ce dernier et le retira. Puis il attrapa de ses lèvres le téton durci pour le mordiller de ses dents.

Bientôt, ce simple geste qui effrayait légèrement Bella ne suffit plus au jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'il contemplait avidement les hanches joliment galbées, le ventre blanc et lisse ponctué d'un triangle châtain clair qui dissimulait tant de trésors.

Son regard s'enflamma.

Sa queue se durcit davantage contre la jambe de la jeune fille.

Il se pencha doucement sur elle pour humer le parfum floral de la peau humectée de sueur suite à la partie de tennis et posa finalement ses lèvres sur la bouche de Bella afin de l'empêcher de protester.

Alors que sa langue jouait avec celle de la jeune fille ; alors que de sa main droite, il lui tenait les poignets pour qu'elle ne fasse plus aucun mouvement ; de sa main gauche, il retira son short et son caleçon.

Il passa ensuite sa main qui venait de rejeter ses derniers vêtements sur la poitrine de son amante pour la titiller, pour l'enfiévrer, pour qu'elle se laisse faire aisément.

Bella soupira de bien-être. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Même si elle était fort honteuse de sa nudité et de celle du jeune homme, elle appréciait les caresses que recevait sa poitrine.

La jeune fille avait beau se dire qu'elle ne devrait pas être là dans un lit, entièrement nue, avec ce garçon qu'elle connaissait si peu ; elle n'osait rien dire, rien faire.

Elle était complétement apeurée par ses gestes rapides et surtout dépassée par les nouvelles sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Mais, soudain, les mains de Démétri lui écartèrent brutalement les cuisses et elle se sentit violemment pénétrée, fouaillée par son sexe long et dur, qui lui déchira les entrailles.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur qui se prolongea tant que Démétri poursuivit ses mouvements vigoureux en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle sa jouissance dans son antre féminine.

Le cri de la jeune fille se transforma alors en un long gémissement lorsqu'il retira son pénis de son corps douloureux.

En s'écartant d'elle, Démétri vit des larmes couler sur les joues roses de sa jeune amante qu'il venait de déflorer.

Sans faire preuve de sentiment, ayant obtenu ce qu'il recherchait, il lui ordonna alors d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique :

**-Tu peux aller prendre ta douche maintenant. **Constatant les grimaces de Bella lorsqu'elle fut assise dans le lit, voyant qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas se plaindre, il rajouta. **La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas mal. Tu ressentiras autant de plaisir que moi. Mais il faudrait que tu y mettes un peu du tien et que tu fasses ce qu'on t'ordonne.**

Sans la regarder, il enfila un peignoir de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers la porte mitoyenne des deux chambres afin de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour se laver.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit, il entendit un exclamation d'horreur de sa partenaire.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu !**

La jeune fille venait de constater des traces de sang sur ses cuisses si blanches et des tâches rouges sur les draps du lit. Ses traits montraient sa panique la plus totale devant cette découverte.

**-T'inquiète pas pour cela ! Je demanderai à ce que les draps soient changés avant que ma sœur ne vienne dormir ce soir.**

**-Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Rien de dramatique ! **Répondit-il froidement et fier de lui de pouvoir ajouter à son tableau de chasse une nouvelle pucelle. **Et quand tu seras lavée, il n'y aura plus de trace.**

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui tourna le dos, laissant la jeune fille totalement abusée et dans un état moral et physique pitoyable.

Entendant la porte se refermer sur son amant, Bella réagit et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour faire disparaître ces affreuses traces avant le retour de son amie dans sa chambre.

Une fois douchée et habillée avec ses vêtements personnels, elle défit honteusement les draps rougis du lit et les roula en boule dans un coin de la chambre, se dépêchant de gagner la réception pour demander que le lit soit refait rapidement.

Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose désormais : rentrer chez elle pour réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre elle et Démétri.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était... Plus du tout...

C'était tellement bizarre.

Il avait agi comme s'il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer entre eux, alors qu'elle-même était si perdue devant ses gestes qui la dénudaient.

Il lui avait fait ressentir des choses inconnues : tout d'abord du plaisir lorsqu'il avait touché sa poitrine ou qu'il l'avait embrassée, mais ensuite de la douleur, une affreuse douleur qui l'avait déchirée de part en part, au point de la faire saigner... alors que lui -Bella l'avait lu sur son visage- semblait être au septième ciel.

Bella était totalement perdue... Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien agi ou pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ou non son amant.

Entre la pratique du tennis et ce qu'elle avait fait avec Démétri, son corps était tiraillé de tous côtés, voir douloureux.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était d'être chez elle, dans sa chambre.

S'allonger, se reposer, dormir.

Réfléchir... à tout cela...

Toutefois, avant de rentrer, Bella avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pouvait partir sans saluer et remercier de leur invitation Jane et sa mère.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella se réveilla en meilleure forme.

Son corps était encore légèrement courbaturé du fait des parties de tennis de la veille. Mais elle n'avait plus mal là où elle avait saigné lorsque Démétri l'avait déflorée.

Une fois sortie de son bain matinal, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder, d'observer attentivement son corps que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle recherchait la moindre marque de changement qui aurait pu apparaître sur elle, qui aurait pu la trahir...

Satisfaite de ne rien remarquer de différent, elle se vêtit rapidement avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de rester songeuse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se confier sur ce qui lui était arrivé, sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ses peurs et ses envies...

Or, elle était seule : elle n'avait plus le droit de voir Alice ; elle ne parlait jamais de « ces choses-là » avec sa mère qui, de toute façon, ne prenait jamais du temps pour sa fille ; elle ne pouvait non plus se confier à Nanou qui, en tant que gouvernante employée par ses parents, n'aurait pas apprécié la situation inconfortable d'être entre la jeune fille et ses patrons.

Soudainement, Bella pensa à Jane.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « au revoir » la veille, son amie lui avait promis de la rejoindre à cheval à la mare, pour faire une dernière balade en Charente avant son prochain départ.

Jane avait reconnu se faire caresser par son copain. Bella était sûre que son amie pourrait l'aider, la conseiller.

Soulagée, elle accepta avec un sourire le bol de lait et les toasts que la cuisinière lui avait préparés.

**.**

…

**.**

La jeune fille brune chevauchait avec plaisir et enthousiasme sa jument blanche.

Elle galopait rapidement le long de la plage, des mèches s'échappant de sa bombe noire.

La sensation du vent en provenance du large sur ses joues, l'odeur du sel marin, la luminosité du soleil se reflétant sur l'océan, le bruit des vagues qui roulaient et frôlaient les galets de la plage... Tous ces éléments grisaient la jeune fille.

Elle était heureuse, là, galopant sur sa jument, en qui elle avait confiance.

Bella se rendit subitement compte qu'elle était plus attachée à sa jument Apamée qu'au jeune homme à qui elle avait offert son corps.

Ce n'était pas normal.

C'était même totalement illogique.

Elle aurait dû être éperdument amoureuse de son jeune amant, avoir envie de l'épouser et de fonder une famille avec lui. C'était ce que ses parents -et la société- attendaient d'elle, ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Bella lâcha encore du lest sur les rênes d'Apamée pour que sa jument accélère.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec Jane. Son amie semblait en savoir bien plus qu'elle sur les relations avec les garçons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la mare, Bella fut toutefois surprise de découvrir, non pas Jane, mais Démétri.

**-Te voici enfin, jolie poupée ! **La salua-t-il en l'aidant à descendre de sa jument. **Tu t'es faite ****désirée...**

Il l'embrassa aussitôt, alors que Bella tenait encore les rênes d'Apamée dans ses mains.

La langue du jeune homme posséda la bouche de la jeune fille, la dominant et la faisant totalement sienne.

Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'il la relâcha, attacha sa jument, lui ôta sa bombe et l'entraina tenacement vers les fourrés.

**-Démétri, attends, je...**

**-Quoi ? **S'exclama-t-il durement. **J'ai besoin de toi ! **Argumenta-t-il en la collant contre son corps qui réagissait au quart de tour aux formes arrondies de sa jeune amante. **Tu le vois ! Tu le sens bien ! **Il se frotta indécemment contre elle afin que sa queue grossisse encore davantage. **Je te veux ! Encore !**

**-Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! **Protesta Bella, légèrement affolée devant l'attitude exigeante et presque violente de son amant.

**-Lorsque nous serons mariés, crois-tu sincèrement que je te laisserai la possibilité de me refuser ?**

**-Mariés ? **La jeune fille était tellement interloquée qu'elle en perdit l'usage de la voix.

**-Crois-tu que ce que nous avons fait hier ne nous a pas liés ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien, **murmura la jeune fille perdue et déstabilisée.

Elle baissa même le regard n'osant plus affronter celui qui se proclamait devenir son époux.

**-Le jour de notre mariage, tu vas me jurer obéissance, fidélité et respect. Tu n'auras jamais le droit de refuser le devoir conjugal. Et je veux que tu m'obéisses immédiatement,** insista le jeune Italien en se frottant à nouveau contre celle qu'il voulait dominer et pénétrer de sa bite engorgée.

**-J'ai peur... **La voix de Bella était plus que faible. **J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal...**

Démétri explosa de rire à cet aveu alors que son amante rougissait de honte et de confusion.

Il était ravi qu'elle se confie, qu'elle lui fasse autant confiance. Il allait pouvoir la manipuler et obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Qu'il aimait l'innocence de ces jeunes pucelles sur lesquelles il était si facile de faire pression !

**-Ce n'est que cela ! T'inquiète pas, poupée ! **Continua-t-il de ricaner. **Si tu fait tout ce que je te ****demandes, tu n'auras pas mal ! Compris ? **Elle acquiesça légèrement. **Mets-toi à genoux devant moi,** lui ordonna-t-il pendant qu'il déboutonna sa culotte de cheval et dé-zippait la fermeture éclair. **C'est ça, jolie poupée,** l'encouragea-t-il lorsqu'elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans protester. Il fit glisser son pantalon à ses pieds, vite rejoint par son caleçon. **Prends-moi dans ta main et caresse-moi ! **

**-Mais...**

Voyant l'air perdu de la jeune fille, il prit sa main et la posa durement sur sa queue qui bandait grave. Il lui montra comment lui donner du plaisir, faisant glisser sa main si douce sur toute sa longueur.

**-Voilà, comme cela, continue ce geste ! Oh ! Putain ! Oui !** Exhala-t-il lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de la jeune fille sur son gland. **Continue !**

Bella poursuivit mécaniquement son geste, voyant combien il y prenait plaisir. Elle était d'autant plus à l'aise que son propre corps n'était pas sollicitée.

Elle sentit soudainement une main de Démétri glisser dans ses cheveux bruns la forçant ainsi à rapprocher son visage du pénis du jeune homme.

**-Mais... **Essaya-t-elle à nouveau de résister.

**-Ouvre-la bouche ! **Lui ordonna-t-il.

**-Quoi ? **Elle était sidérée... Et apeurée. Et choquée.

**-Ouvre la bouche immédiatement ! Je veux que tu me suces !**

Voyant sa non-réaction, Démétri lui pinça le nez pour que son amante prenne son pénis en bouche.

Alors qu'il souffla de soulagement et de satisfaction une fois qu'il fut dans sa cavité buccale, Bella eut l'impression d'étouffer.

Mais la poigne sévère du jeune homme sur ses cheveux l'empêchait de reculer ou de s'échapper.

**-Continue ! Utilise ta langue sur le bout de ma grosse queue ! Oh ! Oui ! Putain ! Continue ainsi ! Prends-moi plus dans ta bouche ! **Exigea-t-il en tapant sa bite au fond de la gorge de la jeune fille.

Souhaitant que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible, Bella s'exécuta, le suçant alternativement de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

**-Oh ! Oui ! **Gémit-il encore une fois. **Je vais... Bientôt venir... T'as intérêt à tout avaler.**

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par « avaler », la jeune fille accentua la pression sur le sexe de son amant et ce dernier se déchargea en longs jets dans sa bouche.

Surprise, Bella avala une partie puis toussa et cracha le reste.

Illuminé par sa jouissance, tremblant et tenant à peine debout, Démétri ne vit pas la réaction de dégoût qu'elle eut à l'égard de son sperme.

**-T'es vraiment une super nana, **la complimenta-t-il. **Tu vas voir, maintenant toi aussi, tu vas crier de plaisir.**

**-Je voudrais rentrer...**

**-Oh ! Non ! Poupée ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !**

Démétri força Bella à s'allonger dans l'herbe sur le dos, malgré la faible résistance de la jeune fille.

Puis il lui retira son pantalon et sa culotte d'une main alors que l'autre glissait sous sa marinière titiller ses tétons.

Bella trembla à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de son amant reprendre du volume contre sa cuisse. Elle avait peur d'avoir mal. Encore une fois, elle essaya de refuser le rapport.

**-S'il te plait, je ne veux pas... Lâche-moi, **sanglota-t-elle.

**-Tout va bien se passer, je te l'assure, **répondit Démétri avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. **Tu vas voir le plaisir qu'on va prendre et se donner tous les deux !**

La distrayant en jouant avec sa langue, il lui écarta les cuisses de ses mains puissantes et pénétra d'une seule et dure poussée son antre charnelle.

Bella sursauta puis encaissa les va-et-vient réguliers du jeune homme qui, cette fois, n'étaient pas douloureux, même s'ils ne lui apportaient pas de plaisir, plaisir qu'elle décelait et sentait monter dans le regard brun de son amant.

**-Putain ! T'es trop bonne ! Trop chaude ! … Écarte plus les cuisses ! Oh ! Oui... !...**

Il accéléra ses coups de butoir et finit par se répandre violemment en elle, ses pupilles dilatés sous l'effet de la jouissance que lui procurait son amante.

**-Je t'avais bien dit que t'aurais pas mal ! **S'exclama-t-il fièrement. **Et qu'un jour, tu m'en demanderais plus...**

Lorsqu'il se retira, Bella fut soulagée que ce fut fini, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu mal. Elle ne pouvait que constater que le jeune homme avait eu raison : même si sucer son sexe avait été dégoutant, cela lui avait permis de ne pas avoir mal lors de la pénétration.

Elle se rhabilla alors que Démétri, remis de son éjaculation, remontait caleçon et pantalon.

**-Demain, je viendrais chez toi, **lui promit-il.** Je veux que nous nous fiançons !**

**-Se fiancer ? **

**-Bien sûr ! J'aime trop ton corps ! Et toi, tu m'aimes aussi ! Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de pratiquer ces activités avec moi.**

**-Aimer ?**

**-Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis, jolie poupée ? **Bella, honteuse devant la moquerie du jeune homme, baissa la tête. **Allez, rentre chez toi, poupée, et vite ! Sinon ta domesticité va s'inquiéter.**

**-A demain ! **Le salua Bella, qui était encore plus éperdue que lors de son réveil.

**.**

…

.

Le lendemain, elle attendit Démétri en vain.

Gustave, le garçon d'écurie, était rentré le soir de Charente.

Le jour suivant, il l'accompagna donc dans sa balade à cheval, comme il le faisait avant son absence pour le deuil de sa mère.

Bella ne recroisa ni Jane, ni ses frères auprès de la mare.

Elle essaya alors de pousser jusqu'à l'hôtel, où elle espérait encore les croiser : elle souhaitait au moins rendre son livre à Démétri.

La réception lui apprit que la famille Volturi avait dû regagner l'Italie.

Déçue d'avoir perdu son amie Jane, ne sachant plus où elle en était dans sa relation bizarre avec Démétri, Bella s'étourdit, durant ses derniers jours de vacances, dans des balades à cheval, lançant bien souvent sa jument Apamée au galop le long de la plage. Gustave avait même parfois du mal à la suivre.

La jeune fille essayait de surmonter sa peine de s'être enthousiasmée à ce point pour ses nouveaux amis.

Elle essayait surtout de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre elle et ce garçon brun au regard noir si ténébreux, si bouleversant.

Sa mère ne vint finalement pas la rejoindre pour le dernier week-end qu'elle passa dans le manoir charentais familial.

Et c'est finalement en compagnie de Nanou, sa gouvernante, qu'elle reprit le train le dernier jour d'août pour effectuer sa rentrée de septembre dans son lycée parisien.

Bella se réjouissait déjà de revoir son amie Alice.

Toutefois, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de se confier sur les événements qu'elle avait vécus lors de ce mois d'août.

**.**

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 12 février 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Surprise orgasmique_**

_**.**_

**Petits indices **: ils sont au nombre de **deux **: un dans le chapitre VI et un dans le chapitre VII !

_Qui les trouvera ? Qui les interprétera correctement ?_

**.**

**Réponses aux presqu' anonymes**

**Jazz : **Merci pour ta review ! Ah ! La Lorraine ! Je crois que c'était encore pire que chez moi question froid ! Bon, ben, j'ai survécu à ma marche glaciale (mais j'espère quand même ne pas recommencer de sitôt !). À bientôt !

**Fidèle lectrice : **Merci pour ta belle review. Je n'avais pas du tout réalisé le lien entre la plage estivale et ensoleillée et notre froid glacial actuel. Je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué ! « Perfidie » est un mot qui correspond parfaitement bien à Démétri. Oui, Renée a des torts envers sa fille et la façon dont elle l'éduque, mais elle n'en a pas du tout conscience. PS/ J'ai survécu au froid et à la marche à pied hivernale !

**Estelle** : Merci de ta longue _review_... Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Oui, j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour les fictions historiques, encore que celle-ci l'est moins que _Nos Cœurs dans la Guerre_ (en tout cas, elle me demande moins de travail du point de vue des recherches préalables).

Oui, c'est une chance pour nous que **nos a****î****nées** aient combattu pour obtenir tous ces droits, qu'il s'agisse de droits politiques (voter), économiques (travailler sans l'autorisation de son conjoint), sociaux (autorité parentale), ou sexuels (droit à la contraception, légalisation de l'avortement). A nous maintenant de continuer à **défendre ses droits** qui sont parfois malheureusement remis en cause ou à poursuivre cette lutte (comme l'égalité des salaires homme/femme à niveau de diplôme égal) !

L'information est la clé de tout ! (qu'il s'agisse d'éducation sexuelle ou de politique !). Tu as bien saisi Renée, et surtout tu l'as très bien re-contextualisée. Oui, Bella a eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer Edward (je n'aurai vraiment pas pu créer un dark Edward pour cette fiction). Au plaisir de lire ton avis une prochaine fois ! À bientôt !

**.**

**Petite information**

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster dimanche prochain car je n'ai pas fini le prochain chapitre (seule la moitié est écrite) et que je suis une partie de la semaine en déplacement professionnel. Donc je parierai plutôt pour une publication dans une quinzaine de jours au lieu des sept traditionnels !

J'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas pour autant de l'histoire !

Si besoin, je préciserai mon prochain rythme de publication dans ma réponse à vos _reviews._

Passez une (ou deux) **très bonne(s) semaine(s)**. Prenez soin de vous ! Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chap IX Surprise orgasmique

**Bonsoir !**

Me revoilà enfin ! Dix jours au lieu des huit habituels !

J'espère que vous portez tous bien !

J'en profite pour vous **re****mercier **encore pour toutes vos _reviews_, mises en alerte ou en favoris !

Comme FF a connu quelques _bugs_ ces derniers jours, si certaines n'ont pas reçu de réponses à leur_ review_, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. De la même manière, certaines m'ont dit qu'elles ne recevaient plus les mails d'alerte lorsque je publiais. Franchement, je ne sais pas en expliquer la raison, ni la résoudre. Si quelqu'un a une réponse ou une explication au phénomène, je suis toute ouïe.

.

**Petite précision sur le chapitre précédent : **

Certaines lectrices ont évoqué, avec raison, dans leurs _reviews,_ le fait que Bella avait subi un viol puisqu'elle avait dit refusé les avances de Démétri (notamment la deuxième fois) et qu'il n'avait pas respecté son point de vue.

D'une part, je rappellerai que Bella ignore ce qu'est un viol (voir le chapitre VII durant lequel Edward le lui explique).

D'autre part, si le mot viol existe dans le code civil français depuis 1810 (remplaçant alors le mot "_rapt_"), le il faut savoir que le viol n'a été pénalisé par une loi dans les années 1970 (loi qui sera revue et approfondie dans les années 1980). Autrement dit, c'est hyper récent ! Sans compter que, pour attester le viol à l'époque, il faut des marques de violence qui symboliserait le refus de la jeune fille ou de la femme. Si Bella avait osé porter plainte, elle aurait été déboutée de sa plainte, puisqu'elle aurait été considérée comme une jeune fille qui finalement a consenti à l'acte.

Juste pour rappel : lors du retentissant procès de 1978, les deux jeunes filles victimes de viol ont dû prouver qu'elles s'étaient défendues, sans succès, contre leurs agresseurs, l'une d'entre elle ayant d'ailleurs assommé l'un des hommes avec le maillet leur ayant permis de planter les sardines de leur tente.

N'oublions pas non plus que le viol conjugal n'est puni en France que depuis 1992.

La lutte pour le droit de porter plaine pour viol et pour que les coupables soient sanctionnés a donc été longue. **J'en profite pour remercier nos ainées qui ont lutté pour les droits de la femme ! **

**.  
><strong>

Je cesse mes digressions. Place au chapitre ! **Bonne lecture !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre IX – Surprise orgasmique**

**.**

…

**.**

_.Septembre 1958._

_Lune de Miel de Bella et Edward._

_Dans un petit hôtel dans un village entre Paris et la destination finale._

.

Bella s'était finalement endormie, en pleurant, roulée en boule et collée contre le torse musclé de son époux attentif à sa difficile et éprouvante histoire.

Le récit avait été aussi pénible à être raconté pour la jeune fille aux boucles brunes qu'à être entendu pour Edward qui, bien souvent, avait bouilli de colère tout d'abord contre Madame Swan, qui était une mère trop peu présente pour son unique fille, puis contre le jeune homme manipulateur qui avait pris l'innocence de son aimée.

Il avait aussi bien conscience que l'éducation fort traditionnelle que Bella avait reçue ne l'avait pas préparée à une telle situation. Elle avait été totalement victime de son ignorance et de sa naïveté.

La jeune fille avait été enfermée dans une cage dorée par ses parents, qui pensaient ainsi la protéger du mieux possible contre les dangers de ce monde.

Sa candeur n'en avait pas moins été abusée par un type sans vergogne, un profiteur qui n'avait qu'un seul objectif : séduire les femmes et les baiser.

Edward avait cependant tout fait pour dissimuler son irritation progressive à son épouse, ne souhaitant ni qu'elle s'interrompe dans sa longue et laborieuse explication sur son triste et douloureux passé, ni qu'elle ait peur de lui et de son emportement, qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Désormais, allongés dans le grand lit l'un contre l'autre, Edward berçait tendrement son épouse endormie dans ses bras, la tête aux boucles brunes si chatoyantes reposant sur son épaule.

Quelques larmes brillaient encore sur ses douces joues. Edward s'empressa de les effacer d'un doigté délicat pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa tendre aimée dans son sommeil : elle était si belle, si calme, si douce, si elle...

Avec ses cheveux soyeux répandus sur l'oreiller et sur l'épaule d'Edward, avec ses joues pâles illuminées par le clair de lune qui traversait la fenêtre dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés complétement, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Son ange !

Le jeune homme se rappelait également le courage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait confié le secret de son passé, un passé que la morale et surtout les convenances familiales et sociales lui avaient demandé d'oublier, voir même de nier.

Edward se demandait également comment Madame Swan avait appris ou découvert l'aventure de Bella avec ce vile malotru. Bella n'y avait pas du tout fait allusion dans son récit. Le jeune homme imaginait mal sa douce épousée aller se confier à sa mère si exigeante et sévère. Ce n'était pas non plus un domestique qui lui avait tout révélé puisque, d'après les dires de sa femme, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant.

Cette question lancinante demeurerait cependant en suspens puisque Edward ne voulait pas relancer les pleurs de sa femme en l'interrogeant demain à son réveil.

Désormais, le jeune marié souhaitait que leur lune de miel se déroule dans la plus grande félicité, telle qu'elle aurait ainsi dû débuter.

Il souhaitait que son épouse n'ait plus peur de lui et de son corps d'homme.

Il souhaitait qu'elle apprenne à connaître son propre corps et les réactions de plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir et ressentir.

Il souhaitait qu'elle se familiarise avec quelques caresses pouvant lui faire admettre que son corps de femme avait le droit d'éprouver du bonheur et de l'excitation.

Il souhaitait qu'une intimité se mette progressivement en place entre eux, découvrant quels étaient les effleurements et touchers qui leur plaisaient et qui les stimulaient agréablement.

Il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne que l'acte sexuel entre un homme et une femme n'était pas obligatoirement un moment douloureux pour la jeune fille qu'elle était, qu'il pouvait devenir un moment de volupté et de jouissance partagé pour le jeune couple marié et amoureux.

Plus que tout, Edward souhaitait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait passionnément, qu'il ferait tout pour elle, qu'il respecterait le moindre de ses désirs et que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

Il espérait ainsi que son épouse se relaxerait progressivement dans ses bras, remettant ainsi sa confiance entre ses mains. Il espérait qu'elle réussirait à s'abandonner suffisamment pour lui avouer son amour, ce qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas osé faire, alors que lui-même s'était dévoilé depuis leurs fiançailles.

Sur ses pensées positives pour la construction de leur couple, il s'endormit en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jolie mariée pour qui battait son cœur.

**.**

…

**.**

Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les persiennes entrouvertes.

Bella se réveilla doucement, blottie contre un corps chaud et musclé, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Un instant, elle eut l'envie de paniquer, se demandant où elle était et avec qui.

Puis, elle se rappela la journée de la veille : son mariage, le repas avec les invités, les propos désagréables de sa mère, la route en voiture vers une mystérieuse destination, la soirée à l'hôtel qui avait d'abord si mal commencé, la soirée durant laquelle elle avait presque tout révélé à Edward...

Ses pleurs.

Ses hésitations.

Ses larmes.

Son difficile passé.

Ses sanglots.

Son secret honteux.

Son chagrin et sa douleur.

Puis, elle s'était endormie.

Contre lui.

Bien au chaud dans son étreinte rassurante.

Elle s'était réveillée, toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et de son déshabillé. Lui portait encore son bas de pyjama.

Il n'avait rien tenté. N'avait pas essayé d'obtenir d'elle ce qu'un autre n'avait pas hésité à prendre.

Elle était si bien dans ses bras.

Elle était confortablement installée. Elle était au chaud. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle releva la tête et le haut de son corps. Elle voulait savoir si elle était la seule éveillée ou non.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa sur ses avants-bras, l'une de ses mains reposait sur le torse musclé et nu de son époux, elle put voir qu'il l'observait attentivement de son regard vert flamboyant.

**-Bonjour ma douce aimée, **murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**-Bonjour Edward, **murmura-t-elle à son tour doucement, s'appuyant à plat ventre sur le torse du jeune homme, voulant continuer d'admirer son si beau visage. **Merci**, souffla-t-elle en posant délicatement son visage fin contre son torse viril.

Elle fut surprise, puis ravie de pouvoir entendre si facilement les battements du cœur de son mari.

Edward glissa sa main dans la chevelure éparse de son épouse. Il respirait avec bonheur le parfum floral qui en émanait.

**-Merci pour... ? **Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille appréciait les caresses de son époux dans sa chevelure. C'était si agréable.

**-Merci pour m'avoir écoutée sans me juger, … sans me rejeter...**

**-Bell****a ****! Tu sais que je ne te rejetterai jamais ! **Insista doucement Edward, qui ne voulait pas la bouleverser davantage. **Tu sais que je t'aime, **rajouta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur son épouse.

**-Oui, je le sais,** murmura Bella. **J'en prends conscience un peu plus chaque jour.**

Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui ; parce qu'elle voulait le remercier pour son écoute, sa tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui offrait ; parce qu'aussi elle avait de merveilleux souvenirs de ces quelques instants partagés pendant leurs fiançailles, la jeune fille se redressa à nouveau sur ses avants-bras pour admirer son fabuleux époux et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui en souriant pour lui donner un baiser.

Edward accueillit les lèvres de sa femme sur les siennes avec plaisir. Il avait vu son sourire éclatant avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, et ce seul sourire valait tous les baisers du monde ! Elle était heureuse de l'embrasser et le lui montrait clairement.

Alors que Bella nouait ses petits poignets autour du cou d'Edward pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, ce dernier approfondit le baiser, caressant doucement de sa langue les lèvres de son aimée afin qu'elle les lui entrouvre, chose qu'elle lui accorda rapidement et avec joie.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent, se goûtèrent, se savourèrent et s'emportèrent avec volupté. Edward fit sienne cette bouche exquise qui ne demandait que cela : il l'envahit pleinement, la possédant totalement, alors que Bella, heureuse et gémissante, s'abandonnait contre son torse.

Ils ne se relâchèrent qu'à bout de souffle, se regardant droit dans les yeux, des prunelles vert-émeraude et chocolat qui flamboyaient toutes de plaisir et d'envie.

Edward ne pouvait ignorer le désir qu'il éprouvait pour sa jeune épousée. La tension qui régnait dans son bas ventre et la rigidité de son sexe étaient difficiles à masquer. Pourtant, il ne voulait ni affoler son aimée, ni la brusquer. Il la fit glisser de son torse et se tourna sur le côté, afin qu'elle ne ressente pas, ni qu'elle soit choquée par sa virilité si dure.

Il voulait que Bella prenne conscience que son corps de femme pouvait éprouver du désir et du plaisir. Il voulait qu'elle découvre ses sensations-là avant d'aller plus loin avec elle, avant de la faire totalement sienne.

Pour cela, elle devait lui accorder progressivement sa confiance. Edward avait bien conscience qu'elle ne se relaxerait pas totalement si elle n'avait pas une totale confiance en lui.

Bella, quant à elle, était surprise d'être si troublée par Edward, son corps d'homme, ses actions. Elle était confuse car elle ressentait, dans son corps, de nouvelles « choses », qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal.

Le sourire d'Edward si merveilleux, son regard vert-émeraude si lumineux lui faisaient penser que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux d'être avec elle, d'avoir partagé ce succulent baiser. Mais elle restait hésitante dans ses gestes, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

**-J'aime tes baisers, **osa-t-elle lui murmurer.

**-Et j'aime les tiens, **lui répondit-il en retour s'approchant d'elle pour embrasser sa joue qui rosit immédiatement, pour picorer son cou de légers et rapides bisous, pour mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille qui l'attirait tant.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Gémit-elle à nouveau. **C'est si agréable !**

Il la fit allonger dans lit, sur son dos, ouvrant lentement son déshabillé qu'il fit glisser sur ses bras. Il découvrit ainsi le charmant décolleté de la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, qui mettait tant en valeur sa poitrine si ronde, si attractive pour ses mains et ses lèvres.

Cependant, Edward gardait bien à l'esprit qu'il devrait y aller lentement, progressivement pour ne pas la gêner. De même, qu'il restait allongé sur le côté de son corps, proche de la jeune fille mais sans être sur elle, pour qu'elle ne ressente pas sa longueur tendue et prête pour elle.

Sa main d'homme amoureux caressa affectueusement la joue de sa compagne. Puis ses doigts trottèrent sur son cou et glissèrent vers son décolleté évasé. Ils longèrent le bord de la chemise de nuit, restant consciencieusement sur le tissu, évitant sa peau pour ne pas créer de malaise.

Edward fit plusieurs allers-retours le long du tissu, à la frontière de la peau si blanche et si douce de sa femme, sous le regard étonné et perplexe de cette dernière.

**-Bella ! **Parla enfin Edward. **Je vais... J'ai envie de caresser ton corps de ma main, uniquement ma main,** précisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit les lèvres et les cils des paupières de son épouse trembloter. **S'il y a un geste qui te fait mal, qui te déplaît ou te met mal à l'aise, dis-le moi.**

Se rappelant les paroles de sa mère, qui lui avait dit qu'elle devait en tout point obéir à son époux et à ses demandes, elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça.

Edward avait comme la désagréable impression que ses neurones cogitaient, réfléchissaient et acceptaient sa demande, presque à contre-cœur, pour lui faire plaisir.

**-Bella, je ne veux que tu acceptes ma proposition pour me faire plaisir ou parce qu'« on » t'a dit que tu devais te soumettre au devoir conjugal. **Edward reprit sa respiration, essayant ainsi de calmer sa colère envers Madame Swan qui avait certainement tenu de tels discours à sa fille. **Je souhaites que toi aussi, tu sois d'accord.** Il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, imaginant ses peurs, ses angoisses. **Je veux juste te caresser pour que tu prennes conscience de ce que ton corps peut ressentir.** Plus sereine, Bella resta silencieuse mais remua positivement sa tête pour accepter. Edward insista alors sur ses derniers propos. **N'hésite surtout à me dire si une caresse te gêne ou te fait mal... Ce n'est pas l'effet recherché... D'accord ? Tu me diras si...**

**-Oui, c'est promis,** chuchota Bella d'une voix tremblante. **Je te le dirai...**

Elle avait compris qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal intentionnellement.

Edward soupira de soulagement et se pencha sur ses douces lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il voulait débuter par un geste qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. La conséquence de ce baiser passionné fut immédiate : Edward sentit Bella se détendre près de lui.

Il continua de l'embrasser doucement dans son cou, alors que sa main descendait progressivement vers le décolleté de sa femme. Ses doigts longs et fins glissèrent rapidement sur l'arrondi du sein droit et encore vêtu de satin. Son épouse trembla suite à ce toucher, tendre mais nouveau pour elle.

Edward la regarda à nouveau droit dans ses yeux chatoyants pour rechercher son consentement. Il voulait savoir si elle tremblait de peur ou de plaisir.

Les pupilles chocolat de Bella brillaient d'un éclat si particulier devant la nouveauté mais surtout la sensualité du doigté de son mari si délicat sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit timidement à Edward, lui demandant ainsi de poursuivre ses touchers.

Edward reprit ses caresses sur le sein droit de Bella, d'abord légèrement puis les appuyant de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il entendit son épouse soupirer de plaisir, il l'entoura de sa main entière, appuyant sa paume chaude contre le sein dont le téton pointait sous le léger et soyeux tissu de la chemise de nuit.

Bella ne se sentait pas honteuse car, pour l'instant, Edward n'avait fait aucun geste pour la déshabiller. Elle appréciait tout simplement les caresses qu'il lui offrait.

**-Ta poitrine est si délicate, si belle,** lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il déplaçait sa main vers le sein gauche de son épouse. **Ressent comme tes seins conviennent si parfaitement à mes mains**, rajouta-t-il tendrement en répétant les mêmes caresses sur le second. **Que ne donnerai-je pas pour les voir dénudés... **À ces mots, les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent subitement et ses lèvres tremblèrent d'effroi. Edward s'efforça alors de la rassurer. **Plus tard, plus tard, je les dévoilerai... Pour l'instant, ressens juste ce que t'apporte ces divines caresses.**

Edward se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de son épouses, les reprenant avec force, envahissant sa bouche si pulpeuse qui l'accueillait si volontiers. Sa main continuait de se déplacer alternativement entre les deux seins de sa chère et tendre. Ses caresses de plus en plus appuyées faisaient gémir son aimée et surtout poindre ses tétons, qu'Edward rêvait de lécher, de mordiller, de suçoter...

**-C'est si agréable,** chuchota son épouse lorsqu'il relâcha ses douces lèvres, leur permettant ainsi de respirer.

_Agréable. _

C'était le mot que Bella utilisait pour faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, qu'elle appréciait ses caresses.

Heureux, Edward fit glisser sa main sur le ventre si plat de son épouse alors qu'elle l'embrassait pour la première fois sur sa joue, sur son menton où une barbe naissante commençait à apparaître, puis dans son cou, répétant un peu les gestes qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Grisé par ses baisers, les doigts d'Edward tournoyèrent autour du nombril de la jeune fille, puis descendirent progressivement vers son bas-ventre sans pour autant effleurer son sexe. Ils remontèrent rapidement sur son ventre.

Devant son air décontracté, heureux, presque épanoui, le jeune marié avait envie d'offrir à son épouse son premier orgasme. Il se demandait néanmoins si elle le laisserait faire ou si elle le stopperait avant.

**-Bella, comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Bien, Edward, c'est si agréable..., **murmura-t-elle, les joues rosies par son aveu.

**-Es-tu d'accord pour continuer ?**

Elle acquiesça immédiatement, à la plus grande joie d'Edward, mais rajouta dans un chuchotement :

**-Doucement...**

**-Doucement et lentement, **lui promit Edward en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pendant que ses mains revenaient à nouveau titiller les mamelons de son aimée.

Il savait désormais que son épouse appréciait ses caresses, qu'elle ne les craignait pas.

Le jeune homme glissa alors dans le lit pour appuyer son visage sur la poitrine de sa femme, venant ainsi exciter avec sa joue les pointes tendues et durcies sous le tissu soyeux de la chemise de nuit.

Il glissa sa main droite dans le dos de son épouse alors que sa main gauche vint frôler sa jambe, la remontant de la cheville jusqu'à la cuisse d'un toucher habile et sensuel. Bella gémit à cette nouvelle caresse qui entrainait de nouvelles sensations de plaisir dans son corps.

**-Edward,** murmura-t-elle alors que son époux procédait de la même manière sur son autre jambe.

**-Bella,** répondit-il en retour, le visage toujours au cœur de sa poitrine dont il humait la merveilleuse odeur. Sa virilité était plus qu'éveillée, plus que dure pour son épouse. Il faisait cependant tout pour l'oublier la frottant sur la matelas pour l'apaiser quelque peu : c'était tout pour son aimée aujourd'hui, uniquement pour elle. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Si bien, **répondit-elle en plaçant ses petites mains malhabiles dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son époux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans les nouvelles sensations qu'elle vivait, elle débuta un massage du cuir chevelu, tiraillant sur certaines mèches cuivrées, palpant certaines zones de la tête ou du cou. Cela fit grogner de plaisir Edward.

**-Oh ! **Le lâcha-t-elle surprise. **T-ai-je fait mal ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Bella ! Bien au contraire ! **Rit Edward de son air ahuri. **Tu as des doigts de fée, mon cœur.**

Edward inclina la tête vers sa belle pour qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau.

Puis, lorsqu'il reprit sa position, il accéléra ses attouchements sur les jambes de Bella, passant de plus en plus de temps sur ses cuisses, dont la peau était si douce. Il remonta lentement la chemise de nuit de son épouse sur son bassin afin d'effleurer de temps à autre et de manière rapide son pubis recouvert d'une fine toison châtain clair.

Bella ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Edward ne savait pas si elle avait agi ainsi par confort personnel ou bien sur conseil ou obligation de sa mère, facilitant par la même occasion la phase déshabillage pour leur nuit de noce.

Alors que son doigté agile et habile restait plus longtemps sur le sexe de Bella, caressant lentement ses petites lèvres, la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle gémissait sous les assauts doux et répétés des doigts d'Edward, dont une des mains caressait sa poitrine et titillait ses tétons et dont l'autre main se positionnait sur son pubis.

Edward parcourait de ses doigts la fente humide et chaude de sa femme. Il sentait son désir couler peu à peu sur ses doigts sous forme de cyprine. Il en était heureux. Elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle semblait même épanouie.

Afin de faciliter une prochaine pénétration de son vagin, il frotta doucement de son pouce le clitoris de son aimée. Elle gémit immédiatement en réponse, se tortillant dans tous les sens sur le matelas du lit.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Que se... ? Hum...**

Elle était si incohérente.

Son corps commençait à éprouver du plaisir, et elle ne le comprenait pas. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, elle les replaça dans les cheveux de son époux, les tirant davantage et plus fortement.

Avant de continuer des caresses plus approfondies, Edward rapprocha à nouveau son visage de celui de son épouse, tout en continuant ses touchers sur sa fente de plus en plus humide. Il voulait voir ses yeux briller de plaisir, avoir leur accord pour aller plus loin.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Murmura-t-il au coin de sa bouche, ayant hâte d'en reprendre la pleine possession.

**-Oh oui ! **Soupira-t-elle. Sa voix était pleine de volupté.

**-Est-ce que je peux continuer ? **Lui demanda-t-il tout en picorant ses lèvres de doux baisers.

**-Oui ! **S'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant à nouveau sa bouche et en nouant ses petits bras autour du cou de son époux.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, vénérant mutuellement la langue de l'autre, Edward inséra lentement l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre si chaude, si humide, si étroite de la jeune fille pour laquelle son cœur battait.

Percevant cette intrusion, le corps de Bella se raidit d'abord pour se relâcher de suite lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau le pouce de son mari qui chatouillait cette petite partie de son corps si sensible, qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent.

Elle éloigna sa bouche de celle de son époux, recherchant difficilement de l'air, gémissant et tremblant de plaisir, alors que Edward débutait de lents va-et-vient avec un doigt dans son vagin. Il effleurait toujours de temps à autre son clitoris de son pouce.

**-Hum... Edward ! Oh ! Hum... Je...**

À nouveau, Bella se montrait incohérente.

Ses yeux chocolat roulaient sur eux-mêmes pendant que son corps tremblait de satisfaction. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout en devenant saccadée. Ses joues rosissaient de plaisir.

Heureux de ses réactions, admirant la beauté de son épouse en train de vivre son premier orgasme, Edward rajouta un nouveau doigt dans la féminité de Bella et accéléra la cadence, courbant légèrement ses doigts pour palper ses parois si fines, qui se resserrèrent subitement lorsqu'il palpa à nouveau son petit bouton de plaisir de son pouce agile.

Bella étouffa son premier cri d'extase sur les lèvres de son époux.

Nageant dans les eaux d'une félicité totale, la jeune fille ne sentit même pas son époux retirer ses doigts de son vagin. Elle tremblait encore de plaisir et recherchait le contact du torse nu d'Edward, son odeur si virile, comme si elle espérait ainsi prolonger les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir pour la première fois de sa vie.

Edward avait toujours conscience de la dureté de sa queue, mais sentir la langue chaude et audacieuse de sa femme dans sa bouche et la voir partir dans une parfaite euphorie avait contribué à atténuer cette douleur extrême ressentie depuis son réveil et à le satisfaire d'une certaine manière.

Il était heureux qu'elle se fut abandonnée dans ses bras, qu'elle lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour se laisser aller à des sensations inconnues mais merveilleuses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher que c'était de bonne augure pour la suite de leur Lune de Miel, pour la construction de leur vie de couple.

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment repris ses esprits, elle lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? … Que m'as-tu fait ?**

Edward sourit discrètement devant la naïveté et l'ignorance de son épouse.

**-Tu viens de vivre ton premier orgasme**, lui apprit-t-il.

**-Orgasme ? **Répéta-t-elle en écho, ahurie et perplexe. Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot.

**-C'est lorsque tu ressens un plaisir immense, une totale jouissance, avec l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'étoiles qui explosent dans tout ton corps... **Essaya de lui expliquer Edward. **Comme si tu es tellement passionnée, exaltée, que tu en oublies ton nom, l'endroit où tu te trouves, tout... !**

**-Oh ! C'était tellement agréable ! **Chuchota Bella au creux de l'oreille de son époux. **M****ais je croyais que... **

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant l'achever. Ses joues rosirent.

**-Que... ? **La relança Edward.

**-Je croyais que... **Ses joues,déjà bien roses, s'enflammèrent davantage qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un feu avait été allumé dans toute sa tête. **Que seuls les hommes pouvaient avoir du plaisir pendant le devoir conjugal.**

**-Bêtises et idioties ! **Grogna Edward. **Les femmes comme les hommes peuvent ressentir du plaisir. Et elles en ont le droit ! **Affirma-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux son épouse. **Le plaisir est simplement plus difficile à atteindre pour une jeune fille les premières fois, surtout si son partenaire ne fait pas attention à elle...**

**-Comme ce fut le cas pour moi avec... **

Bella compléta la phrase qu'Edward avait volontairement laissé en suspens, ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

**-Oui... **Il la regarda droit dans ses yeux, plongeant dans l'ardent chocolat qui l'émerveillait tant. **Et puis,** il se pencha vers elle comme s'il allait lui confier un secret, **sache que c'est plus facile d'atteindre le plaisir, d'avoir un orgasme, lorsque les deux partenaires ont confiance l'un dans l'autre.** Et il conclut. **Lorsqu'ils s'aiment...**

La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois et battit des paupières en entendant les derniers mots.

Elle avait bien conscience de tout l'amour qu'Edward avait pour elle. Elle aurait aimé lui rendre la pareille. Mais, même si désormais elle avait une totale confiance en lui, elle doutait encore de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même chose que la dernière fois et préférait mûrement réfléchir avant de le lui avouer.

**-Et toi ? **Dévia-t-elle la conversation. **As-tu ressenti la même chose que moi ? As-tu pris autant de plaisir ?**

Edward sourit à nouveau devant son ignorance, mais il apprécia qu'elle perde un peu de sa timidité naturelle pour oser lui poser cette question.

**-Te regarder prendre du plaisir m'a comblé.**

**-Mais tu n'as pas vécu la même chose que moi ?**

**-Non, mais j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu...**

La jeune fille, faisant fi de ses peurs, se rapprocha du corps de son époux, se collant totalement contre lui... Et elle ressentit ce qu'elle savait être le désir de l'homme : une dureté contre sa cuisse. Il avait envie d'elle. Elle le sentait et il ne pouvait le nier.

Courageusement, elle s'offrit alors à son mari.

**-Prends toi aussi ton plaisir.**

Et elle commença à relever sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle avait remis en place lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits.

**-Non ! **Edward arrêta son geste. Il voyait bien combien elle appréhendait sa réaction. **Ce matin, c'était toi, uniquement toi. Je peux attendre.**

**-Mais, je sens que...**

**-Oui, parfaitement, tu le sens. Tu es belle, **il effleura sa joue rosissante, **tu es désirable, **il embrassa chastement ses lèvres,** mais nous avons tout le temps. Notre Lune de Miel vient à peine de commencer...**

Bella le regarda attentivement.

**-Merci... Merci d'y aller lentement avec moi, **souffla-t-elle dans son cou, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et d'approfondir ce baiser.

**-Allez ! Il est grand temps de se lever**, commenta Edward une fois que s'acheva leur tendre étreinte. **J'ai quelque chose à te montrer aujourd'hui avant de reprendre la route, te rappelles-tu ?** Bella sourit, se souvenant qu'il lui avait parlé d'une surprise hier soir. **Reste encore un moment couchée, je prends la salle de bain en premier. **

Il effleura rapidement et chastement ses douces lèvres, puis attrapa des vêtements propres dans sa valise, avant de se réfugier dans la salle d'eau, où il pourrait satisfaire manuellement son désir et son envie d'elle.

**.**

…

**.**

Les deux jeunes mariés eurent droit à un petit-déjeuner plus que conséquent dans la salle à manger du petit hôtel rural.

Voyant combien rayonnait la jeune fille, la patronne de l'hôtel se sentit encore plus heureuse de les servir chaleureusement, leur préparant des toasts grillés et leur proposant différentes confitures faites maison.

Lorsque leurs estomacs furent rassasiés, Edward entraina sa belle dehors, où le soleil automnal brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu parfait.

**-Où sommes-nous ? **Questionna Bella, ne pouvant plus retenir sa curiosité.

**-À Giverny, **répondit immédiatement Edward.

Surprise, Bella s'arrêta. Elle s'attendait à devoir mener une lutte contre son époux pour savoir où ils étaient. Or, il lui avait répondu sans ambages.

**-Quoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il, amusé devant son air médusé.

-**Je ne sais même pas où c'est !**

Devant le sourire éclatant d'Edward, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes haussa les épaules, choisissant de se laisser totalement guider par celui pour lequel elle commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de sentiments.

**-Tu vas voir, tu vas apprécier, **reprit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils traversèrent une place puis longèrent quelques rues du village. Edward s'arrêta devant un portillon en fer et le poussa lentement.

**-Apprécier que tu m'emmènes dans un cimetière ? **Ironisa Bella en regardant où elle se trouvait. **Edward, je crois que nous n'avons pas la même idée du romantisme... **Souffla-t-elle moqueuse.

**-Hum... Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis dans trente secondes, **la contredit-il en s'arrêtant devant une tombe.

Elle leva un sourcil, l'air toujours étonné et fort perplexe. Mais choisit de jouer le jeu et questionna son mari.

**-À qui appartient cette tombe ?**

**-Regarde !** Répondit-il en grattant la mousse qui effaçait une partie du nom de famille.

**- « **_**Ici repose notre bien aimé CLAUDE MONET, né le 14 novembre 1840 et décédé le 5 décembre 1926. Regretté de tous **_**», **lit-elle lentement. **Claude Monet ? Est-ce la tombe de Claude Monet, l'artiste que j'aime tant ? Et dont tu as une copie de ses nymphéas dans ton salon ?** Demanda-t-elle presque hystérique.

**-Déjà, ce n'est plus mon salon, mais le nôtre, **commença à la reprendre Edward. Bella leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il prenait son temps pour répondre à sa question. **Et oui, c'est bien sa tombe, la tombe du peintre que nous apprécions tous les deux.**

**-C'est une belle surprise...**

**-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas la surprise essentielle ! **Commenta Edward.

**-Il y en a une autre ? Encore ?**

**-Sérieusement, Bella, **cette fois,c'était Edward qui la taquinait, **croyais-tu réellement que mon but était de t'emmener dans un cimetière voir une tombe le lendemain de notre mariage, fut-elle la tombe d'un peintre que tu apprécies ?**

Bella haussa à nouveau les épaules, ne devinant pas où voulait en venir son époux.

**-Et bien, **reprit ce dernier,** si Claude Monet est enterré dans ce village, c'est parce que c'est là qu'il a vécu la majeure partie de sa vie, là qu'il possédait le fameux jardin avec les multiples fleurs, les pièces d'eau et le pont japonais qui l'ont tant inspiré dans sa peinture.**

**-Et nous allons aller visiter ce jardin ? **Demanda une Bella ravie et enthousiaste.

**-Oui, bien sûr ! **Approuva Edward qui entraina sa jeune épouse dans le village. **Nous ne pouvons pas visiter la maison, elle est habitée par son fils de temps à autre. Et puis, le jardin est en partie à l'abandon, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue. Néanmoins, il est tout à fait possible de s'imaginer le cadre dans lequel Monet a peint ses célèbres floraisons.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les pièces d'eau sur lesquelles voguaient encore des nymphéas blanches ou roses, Bella fut éblouie.

**-C'est magnifique ! C'est tellement... Merveilleux ! **Elle sautillait dans tous les sens. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une aussi belle surprise ! **Est-ce qu'on peut aller sur le pont japonais ? **

**-Bien sûr !**

Edward était ravi de la joie et du bonheur de sa femme. Elle paraissait si jeune et si insouciante ainsi ! Elle était jeune, se rappela-t-il. Elle avait à peine 18 ans.

Le soleil brillait sur les nymphéas et les pièces d'eau, mais aussi dans les yeux de Bella ! Elle était ravissante à voir, surtout lorsqu'elle se précipita dans les bras d'Edward pour le remercier, l'embrasser, lui manifester son allégresse.

**-Je suis si heureuse, Edward, **lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément.

**.**

…

**.**

Le jeune couple reprit la route en début d'après-midi.

Il arriva en fin d'après-midi devant un bel hôtel de la ville de Bayeux en Normandie, où ils allaient rester les six prochains jours.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

**+ Lorsque la fiction s'éloigne de la vraie Histoire...**

La maison de Claude Monet et le jardin de Giverny sont laissés plus ou moins à l'abandon depuis 1947. En 1966 meurt son fils, Michel Monet. Et c'est le total abandon.

La maison et le jardin seront remis en état et sauvé en 1977, avec la création de la Fondation Claude Monet.

À tous ceux, à toutes celles, qui aiment Claude Monet, ou les Impressionnistes, ou les fleurs et l'herboristerie, je conseille **la visite du site enchanteur de Giverny.** Allez-y plutôt au **printemps** ou à l'**été**, où la floraison sera totalement épanouie, et bien sûr par beau temps. **C'est magnifique ! **On peut y passer un vrai moment de détente (et c'est accessible sans problème de Paris ou d'Ile-de-France, en train puis bus).

Bella et Edward visitent le jardin de Claude Monet durant leur voyage de noces en septembre 1958. Le site est donc plus ou moins abandonné. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire cette halte ici !

J'ai cité la plaque de la pierre tombale de Claude Monet. C'est celle qui est actuellement visible (mais je ne sais pas si elle a été installée à sa mort en 1926 ou bien plus tard).

**+ Le trajet Paris – Bayeux.**

Aujourd'hui, il est tout à fait faisable de réaliser le trajet Paris – Bayeux en voiture en une seule fois (3 heures de route selon _Mappy_ !).

Mais à l'époque, ce n'est pas possible : il n'y a pas d'autoroute, et les voitures roulent moins vite. D'où le besoin de faire une halte !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 22 février 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Lune de Miel en Normandie._**

**.**

Je vous retrouve dimanche dans 10 jours pour un nouveau chapitre !

Passez une **bonne semaine**. Bye ! **A****liLouane.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chap X Voyage de Noces en Normandie

**.**

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre X – Lune de Miel en Normandie**

**.**

…

**.**

_.Septembre 1958._

_Lune de Miel de Bella et Edward._

_Bayeux, Normandie._

_._

Ébloui, heureux, enchanté, amoureux.

Quatre adjectifs qui définissaient parfaitement le jeune couple de mariés qui déambulaient main dans la main sur la plage de sable fin.

Le bonheur se lisait dans leurs yeux, leurs visages étaient radieux, tous leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient emplis de tendresse et d'amour partagé.

La semaine de leur Lune de Miel s'était déroulée à une telle allure qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu passer.

Bella et Edward avaient profité du patrimoine historique, naturel, paysager, gastronomique de la région normande.

Ils avaient également beaucoup profité de leur chambre à l'hôtel, de leur lit, de leurs corps...

Les joues de la jeune fille brune rosissaient lorsqu'elle songeait à tout ce que lui avait appris son époux, tout le plaisir qu'elle avait découvert dans ses bras lors de leurs éteintes si tendres et si intimes, ce plaisir si intense que chaque couple amoureux depuis la Nuit des Temps découvrait ensemble, partageait ensemble et proclamait au monde entier.

**.**

…

**.**

Le jeune couple avait quitté Giverny juste après le déjeuner. Edward avait conduit toute l'après-midi afin qu'ils arrivent à Bayeux bien avant le diner.

Après voir visité la grande chambre claire et lumineuse qui serait la leur pour la semaine à venir, pendant qu'une femme de chambre dépliait et rangeait soigneusement dans les armoires les vêtements pliés dans leurs valises, Edward avait repris la voiture pour emmener son épouse sur la plage.

Les journées de septembre étaient encore longues et bien ensoleillées.

Edward avait appris lorsqu'il la courtisait que Bella aimait la mer. Il le savait d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle lui avait raconté ses nombreux et heureux étés passés en Charente Maritime.

Dès qu'il mit un pied sur la plage, le jeune époux ôta ses souliers et ses chaussettes, puis incita sa sa femme à faire de même.

Puis, il l'entraina en courant et riant sur la plage, goûtant l'eau fraiche de la Manche du bout de leurs orteils. Bella, heureuse, riait aux éclats.

Elle se souvenait de son triste été l'année passée.

Elle se souvenait avoir marché seule sur la plage de nombreuses fois, sans avoir le droit de courir, sans avoir l'envie de courir.

Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui. Et c'était grâce à Edward !

**-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! **S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers son époux duquel elle s'était légèrement éloigné un moment et en se précipitant dans ses bras.

**-Merci pour … ?** L'interrogea Edward alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de la taille fine de sa femme pendant que cette dernière nouait ses petits poignets derrière son cou.

**-Merci pour tout ! De m'avoir amenée ici ! C'est si beau ! D'être là avec moi ! De m'aimer et de me rendre heureuse !**

Comme si elle voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui offrait, Bella approcha alors son visage près de celui de son mari, recherchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un tendre et pourtant fougueux baiser.

Edward passa rapidement sa langue humide sur les lèvres de son épouse, qui les entrouvrit bien volontiers afin de l'accueillir dans sa bouche si chaude. Leurs souffles déjà mêlés et leurs lèvres déjà soudées furent rejointes par leurs langues qui s'explorèrent mutuellement, dansant un ballet terriblement sensuel et voluptueux, entrainant leurs gémissements tout comme un rapprochement des deux corps dans leur ensemble.

En sentant les formes féminines de son épouse contre lui, le désir du jeune homme se manifesta violemment et durement dans son pantalon. Il tenta dès lors de s'écarter légèrement de Bella pour ne pas la choquer. Cette dernière l'en empêcha de toute sa force. Elle avait bien senti l'envie d'Edward, elle n'en était pas bouleversée et se promettait déjà de la satisfaire cette nuit. Ce matin, il lui avait dit que c'était tout pour elle et il l'avait éblouie avec ce premier orgasme ; cette nuit, elle ferait donc tout pour lui.

Essoufflés et souriants, ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre, tout en restant très proches, dans les bras de l'autre, leurs fronts collés l'un sur l'autre, profitant du calme consécutif suite à la fougue de ce baiser si passionné.

Edward picora alors de manière fort chaste les lèvres encore rougies et gonflées du fait de leur précédent baiser de sa dulcinée.

Puis, il l'entraina vers une petite guinguette, qui proposait des fruits de mer et des frites.

Le restaurant était tellement simple d'extérieur qu'il charma immédiatement Bella. Edward lui indiqua une table éloignée du centre du restaurant et proche de la fenêtre, d'où ils pourraient observer le soleil se coucher sur la mer.

La jeune fille était ravie : elle n'était jamais venue dans un tel endroit. C'était si différent des restaurants chics et raffinés qu'elle fréquentait avec ses parents.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre la commande, leur conseillant la spécialité de la maison. Edward accepta suite au sourire de Bella.

**-Tu sais,** expliqua son mari en la regardant béatement droit dans les yeux, **c'est loin d'être un repas traditionnel normand, et cette guinguette est vraiment toute simple, bien loin de ce à quoi tu as été habituée. Mais, j'ai pensé que prendre leur spécialité serait le plus judicieux d'un point de vue gastronomique comme de la rapidité de leur service. Et je...**

Bella comprenait que d'une part, il s'excusait de l'avoir emmenée dans un lieu si simple et que, d'autre part, comme elle, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle.

**-C'est parfait comme cela, **répondit-elle doucement en positionnant sa main sur la sienne. **Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de courir sur la plage. Tu viens de transformer une chose toute banale pour les autres en un moment merveilleux pour moi. Et venir dans une guinguette, c'est peut-être une première pour moi, mais c'est enthousiasmant de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau... Et je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Ravi de voir le regard chocolat de sa femme rayonner de bonheur, Edward se pencha vers son visage pour lui voler un baiser avant de se redresser rapidement lorsqu'il entendit le serveur s'approcher avec leurs deux assiettes qui débordaient de moules et de frites.

Le repas simple mais chaleureux avait été vite dévoré par les deux époux, même si l'un avait essayé de voler les moules de l'autre qui s'était vengée en lui piquant ses frites. Rires et baisers avaient été échangés et partages à plusieurs reprises au-dessus des assiettes des amoureux.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, un portier se précipita pour ouvrir la porte de Bella, puis il récupéra les clés que lui tendit Edward pour déplacer la voiture et la garer à l'endroit adéquat. Ce dernier en profita pour reprendre la main de la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait pas quittée du trajet, sauf lorsqu'il devait passer une vitesse ou rétrograder.

Leur clé de chambre en main, ils attendirent patiemment l'ascenseur en se regardant mutuellement droit dans leurs yeux, les doigts d'Edward caressant la main de Bella, un geste qui se voulait à la fois amoureux et rassurant. La tension semblait monter progressivement entre eux, tout comme le besoin de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, l'envie de s'embrasser passionnément.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un _ding_ sonore retentissant qui les fit sursauter et les fit sortir de leur transe. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans ce lieu clos et lumineux, dans lequel le jeu des miroirs accrut la tension présente, leur permettant d'assouvir et de combler le besoin et l'envie qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans aucune hésitation et ne se relâchèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ils éloignèrent à peine l'un de l'autre, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir reprendre de l'oxygène. Leurs respirations étaient encore affolées, leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade dans leur poitrine respective. Leurs regards étaient noircis de désir l'un pour l'autre.

**-Viens,** souffla Edward lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Il dirigea sa compagne vers leur chambre, qu'il ouvrit d'un tour de clé, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, pour recouvrer ses lèvres avidement et l'embrasser éperdument tout en l'appuyant contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

**-Edward, **couina la jeune fille lorsque son époux lui laissa un répit pour respirer.

**-Bella,** répondit-il en retour d'une voix rauque, chargée de désir.

Ses lèvres couraient sur la joue de sa femme, son menton, son cou, remontant vers ses lobes d'oreille puis ses tempes, alors qu'il serrait doucement sa taille fine de ses mains pour la rapprocher au mieux de lui, faisant voyager ses doigts sur ce corps si gracile qui réagissait au moindre de ses touchers.

Du fait de cette nouvelle proximité, bien qu'encore vêtue, la jeune épousée ressentit sans peine la longue virilité éveillée de son époux contre son ventre. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle savait qu'Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle voulait lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert le matin même, ce plaisir auquel il l'avait initiée et qui, bien que nouveau pour elle, lui avait tant plu qu'elle souhaitait le connaître à nouveau.

Edward reprit ses esprits subitement et se força à s'éloigner du corps qui le tentait tant pour ne pas choquer sa femme à cause de sa présente érection, qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

**-Non ! **Protesta Bella. **Je veux rester proche de toi.**

Edward dut prendre considérablement sur lui pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille qui collait à nouveau contre son torse ses formes si féminines et si tentantes, qui nouait ses poignets derrière son cou lui permettant de humer avidement son parfum si floral. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas nue, sinon cette mission aurait été impossible.

**-Bella,** essaya-t-il de la raisonner, **ne veux-tu pas te préparer pour la nuit ?**

Il espérait la divertir et qu'elle se réfugie comme la veille dans la salle de bain. Cela lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour se calmer et se ressaisir. Il ne voulait pas l'affoler encore une fois. Il voulait qu'elle prenne confiance en lui, qu'ils deviennent intimes progressivement.

**-Non, je veux rester avec toi, dans tes bras, contre toi**, chuchota-t-elle en dissimulant son visage qui rougissait dans le creux du cou de son époux. **Je veux t'offrir la même chose que toi ce matin,** murmura-t-elle d'un ton encore plus bas.

Edward comprit alors que si elle n'était plus effrayée par son corps d'homme comme la veille, elle n'en demeurait pas moins timide et ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui ou quels gestes entreprendre. Pour simple preuve : les joues de son aimée étaient devenues écarlates et toutes brûlantes.

**-Bella, **l'appela-t-il, **regarde-moi ! **

Par peur de ne savoir ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune fille lui cachait toujours son visage. Elle écoutait avec attention le cœur de son mari, les battements de ce cœur qui palpitait pour l'amour d'elle, ces pulsations qui l'apaisaient tant et qui lui donnaient tant envie de plus.

Edward repoussa légèrement Bella pour attraper délicatement son menton de sa main droite. Il redressa son visage afin d'observer le chocolat de ses yeux si merveilleux. Il voulait rechercher la moindre trace d'hésitation ou de peur de sa part. Toutefois, il ne vit que de son envie et sa totale confiance en lui et en les gestes qu'il ferait.

**-Bella, es-tu sûre de toi ? **Son aimée s'empourpra une nouvelle fois et acquiesça à sa question. **Si tu trouves que je vais trop vite, dis-le moi, **rajouta-t-il se rappelant de ses mots ce matin _doucement_ et _lentement._

**-D'accord, **accepta-t-elle en se penchant sur lui pour reconquérir les lèvres qu'elle aimait tant.

Edward la laissa prendre possession de sa bouche, entremêler sa langue délicieuse avec la sienne. Il n'était pas pour autant inactif, ses mains caressant le corps de la jeune fille, faisant ainsi glisser au sol le trench-coat qu'elle portait depuis leur sortie du restaurant.

Bella trembla de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains chaudes de son homme parcourir son corps, à peine revêtu désormais d'une robe bleue au tissu fin, à la recherche de ses zones sensibles. Elle frissonna d'excitation lorsqu'elle prit encore plus conscience du désir que son mari éprouvait pour elle. Elle se rapprocha alors encore plus de lui et se jura secrètement de le satisfaire ce soir, de lui rendre l'orgasme qu'il lui avait offert ce matin même.

Elle tendit les mains vers Edward pour lui ôter à son tour sa veste. Puis, elle fit glisser lentement ses mains sur la chemise blanche, ouvrant un bouton l'un après l'autre, déposant ses lèvres sur la chaude peau de son époux, découvrant ainsi le torse nu qu'elle n'avait pas réellement admiré la veille.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tâche et que sa chemise eut chu sur le sol, Edward reprit le contrôle de la situation faisant tournoyer doucement sa femme dans ses bras afin qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Il ouvrit lentement la fermeture-éclair de la robe en lin qu'elle portait déposant, comme sa femme précédemment, un baiser à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un peu plus de peau. Bella frissonnait à chaque fois que les lèvres d'Edward effleurait son derme.

Puis, il fit glisser doucement les courtes manches sur les bras si fins de son épouse, un mouvement qui entraina la chute vertigineuse de la robe sur le plancher.

Il défit enfin le lourd chignon de cheveux bruns, ôtant la résille, les épingles s'éparpillant alors sur le sol, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtent attention. Le jeune homme accompagna d'un geste la dégringolade de la longue chevelure brune le long du dos de son aimée. Il en profita pour effleurer de sa main sa magnifique chute de rein, caresse si tendre qu'elle fut gémir celle qui la recevait.

Edward plaça si rapidement son bras droit sous les épaules de son aimée et son bras gauche sous ses genoux que la jeune fille fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras de son époux qui la déposa doucement dans le gigantesque lit de l'hôtel, dont les draps avaient été préalablement ouverts par la femme de chambre.

Il la contempla chaleureusement et avidement, fier de posséder un tel trésor, mais attentif à prendre en compte la moindre de ses envies ou le moindre de ses doutes.

Bella frémissait sous ce regard vert-émeraude si intense. Elle était anxieuse de la réaction d'Edward qui, pour la première fois, la voyait si peu vêtue. La nuit dernière, même lorsqu'il l'avait touchée et fait connaître son premier orgasme, elle avait toujours conservé son déshabillé, lui se contentant de glisser ses mains si expertes en dessous.

Elle craignait qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle ne lui avait pas conté toute la vérité, qu'il découvre qu'elle avait été enceinte, que son enfant était mort, qu'elle avait été incapable de lui donner vie.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu es si belle,** murmura Edward d'un voix admirative et rauque.

Il se pencha sur elle pour lui ôter ses escarpins, puis il quitta ses souliers et s'allongea à ses côtés, ses mains remontant le long du corps de sa femme, sa bouche rejoignant ses lèvres si pulpeuses qui l'attiraient tant.

Heureuse qu'il n'ait pas découvert son dernier secret, heureuse surtout de partager un nouveau baiser passionné avec son mari, Bella l'accueillit sur son corps, enserrant le cou de son époux de ses poignets, remontant ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, l'entremêlant encore plus tout en lui grattant le crâne de ses ongles.

Edward gémit en réponse à cet adorable traitement tout en renforçant la domination de sa langue sur celle de son aimée. Il en profita pour s'appuyer davantage contre le corps de la jeune fille, sans pour autant peser de tout son poids sur elle. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration, il la scruta d'un œil vigilant, à la recherche du moindre doute dont elle pourrait faire preuve.

Bella replia légèrement ses jambes en les écartant pour accueillir entre elle le corps de son époux, qui reposa alors son visage sur la poitrine de sa belle. Bien qu'encore couverts, les tétons de la jeune fille se tendirent immédiatement, avant même que son époux ne les touche. Quant à leurs sexes respectifs, ce furent la première fois qu'ils entrèrent en contact direct l'un avec l'autre. Même s'ils étaient encore séparés par des barrières vestimentaires, le plaisir qu'ils tirèrent de ce seul et rapide frôlement les fit gémir de concert.

Bella eut dès lors l'intime conviction que Edward prendrait toujours soin d'elle, mais aussi qu'il lui ferait découvrir un monde de délices et de jouissance jusqu'alors inconnu, un monde que Démétri ne s'était jamais donné la peine de lui faire connaître.

Pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et qu'elle s'en remettait totalement à ses mains et sa langue si experte, la jeune épouse écarta davantage les jambes et resserra sa douce poigne dans son dos pour que son mari soit encore plus proche d'elle, ce qui la fit soupirer de bien-être.

Les mains d'Edward reprirent alors quelques mouvements, cajolant la poitrine de sa femme, titillant ses tétons tendus par l'excitation sous le fin tissu du soutien-gorge. Sa bouche remonta vers les lèvres charnues de sa belle alors que ses mains adroites se faufilèrent dans son dos pour détacher le carcan qui le gênait pour poursuivre ses explorations.

La bouche du jeune marié redescendit derechef sur la poitrine de sa femme mise à nue. Elle lécha, mordilla puis engloutit sans hésitation le téton droit tandis que sa main soupesait et cajolait le sein gauche pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

Bella gémissait encore et encore face aux nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne demeurait pas non plus en reste puisque ses mains palpaient en de multiples allers-retours le dos musclé de son époux, osant s'aventurer parfois sur ses fesses charnues encore vêtues.

Quand Edward inversa sa position, sa bouche délaissant le téton droit au profit du gauche, Bella essaya de faire glisser le long de ses hanches le pantalon et le boxer que portait son époux. Constatant qu'elle était en difficulté, Edward l'aida dans sa manœuvre. Il était désormais entièrement nu alors que son épouse portait encore une petite culotte.

Edward débuta alors un mouvement alangui et lascif pour que leurs intimités se frottent lentement.

**-Edward..., je..., **murmura Bella d'une voix suave en le regardant dans ses yeux verts alors que ses mains osaient enfin s'aventurer sur les fesses nues de son époux, tentant de nouvelles caresses qui firent grogner ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu chuchoter son prénom d'une voix si sensuelle, le jeune homme avait failli jouir sur le champ. Il avait alors plongé son regard dans le chocolat de celui de sa femme. Il avait pu y découvrir de la confiance, de l'adoration, de l'envie, du plaisir... et de l'amour. Même si son épouse n'avait pas prononcé les trois mots qu'il rêvait de l'entendre dire depuis leurs fiançailles, même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience, il avait pu les lire en elle.

Il reprit à nouveau avec passion les lèvres rosies et gonflées de leurs précédents baisers pendant que ses mains cajolaient les formes si rondes, si tentantes de son épouse. Il continuait toujours ses petits mouvements de frottements entre leurs deux sexes, acte qui les stimulait tous les deux, titillant leurs zones érogènes, entrainant de temps à autre leurs gémissements conjoints.

Enfin il glissa lentement ses doigts d'abord sur les cuisses tendres et blanches de son épouse, puis à l'intérieur de sa culotte en coton.

Il constata immédiatement l'humidité de la fente de son aimée. Le corps de cette dernière manifestait de toutes les façons possibles qu'il le voulait autant que lui souhaitait être en elle. Mais, avant d'aller plus loin, il tenait à s'assurer de son bien-être.

**-Bella, comment te sens-tu ? **

Leurs bouches étaient si proches que la jeune fille frissonna de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit l'expiration si chaude de son époux sur son visage. Ce souffle apporta avec lui tout l'odeur musquée d'Edward qui la faisait tant frémir.

**-Je me sens bien, **lui répondit-elle, **je suis si bien avec toi.**

Elle avait conscience qu'Edward respectait son corps, qu'il la rassurait par des gestes tendres et lents. C'était si différent d'avec Démétri, qui avait toujours agi avec elle de manière rapide et brusque, ne tenant jamais compte de ses souhaits.

**-Es-tu d'accord pour que nous continuons ?**

Son sourire étincelant valut toutes les réponses du monde.

Le jeune homme reprit alors avec tendresse les lèvres de son épouse, sa langue goûta à nouveau la sienne, alors qu'il effleurait de son pouce le clitoris de Bella et pénétrait lentement de deux doigts son vagin.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Soupira-t-elle lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres, sa langue glissant dans son cou.

Bella s'enflammait déjà, reconnaissant les prémisses du plaisir intense qu'elle avait vécu ce matin. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des doigts de son époux, montrant que son corps réclamait plus et plus rapidement. Edward rit de cet empressement qu'il appréciait.

Toutefois, sa verge dure comme le marbre manifestait de plus en plus sa présence à son esprit. Pour l'apaiser, il la frottait contre le matelas, mais ce soulagement n'était que temporaire, voir devenait inutile lorsqu'il inclina ses doigts dans l'antre si chaude et si humide de son aimée, lorsqu'il toucha un point encore plus sensible et qu'il la vit partir dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Elle était magnifique : ses yeux rayonnaient de plaisir et roulaient dans leurs orbites, ses paupières papillonnaient, ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses étaient entrouvertes laissant deviner un bout de langue mutine, son souffle saccadé relâchait des odeurs si florales, ses mamelons continuaient de poindre vers le ciel et attendaient d'être à nouveau mordillés et tétés, son ventre si plat était un appel aux caresses, ses jambes fines qui frôlaient son corps d'homme étaient encore arquées de la jouissance ressentie, ses sucs dégoulinant de ses petites lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être goûtés.

Mais Edward craignait que son épouse ne soit choquée si elle le voyait approcher sa bouche et sa langue sur le cœur enflammé de sa féminité, ou bien que cette action lui rappelle la fellation que son copain italien l'avait forcée à pratique. De plus, il devait s'avouer que sa queue se rappelait durement et douloureusement à lui, et qu'elle exigeait désormais sa satisfaction personnelle.

Edward profita du fait que sa chère et tendre était encore perdue dans les limbes de son orgasme pour lui ôter sa culotte, dernier rempart qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa félicité.

Alors qu'il se repositionnait sur elle, sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin, il caressait son corps pour faire perdurer son orgasme, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, recherchant ainsi une dernière fois son accord implicite.

Bella avait repris ses esprits, même s'ils étaient encore embrumés par les fortes sensations qu'elle venait de vivre et qui l'avaient fait décoller de la Terre. Elle avait conscience d'être entièrement dévêtue, son sexe humidifié par son précédent plaisir à proximité de celui de son époux. Elle n'était pas gênée. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer : elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle puisse connaître un nouvel orgasme, tel que Edward venait de lui faire vivre avec ses doigts agiles, mais elle savait que c'était en se laissant pénétrée que son époux tirerait son plaisir personnel, que c'était ainsi qu'ils pourraient concevoir leur enfant.

Elle écarta au maximum ses jambes pour montrer à son mari qu'elle était prête, qu'elle s'offrait à lui. Lorsqu'il tapota du bout de sa verge, son clitoris, elle fut surprise de ressentir un plaisir auquel elle ne s'attendait pas et gémit fortement, croisant alors ses chevilles sur les fesses de son époux.

Edward comprit qu'elle n'attendait plus que lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mélangeant sa langue si chaude à la sienne si douce, son odeur si musquée à la sienne si florale.

**-Je t'aime ma Bella, **murmura-t-il en pénétrant doucement ce corps qu'il vénérait tant.

Être en elle, c'était comme être au paradis. Edward tressaillit de bonheur lorsqu'il se sentit buter au fond de son antre dans laquelle il glissait si aisément. Il se sentait si bien et n'éprouvait qu'une seule envie : celle de se mouvoir en elle et d'atteindre son paroxysme.

Bella redoutait l'instant de la pénétration, car elle craignait la douleur. Aussi fut-elle surprise de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Elle se décontracta immédiatement, suivant alors ce que son corps lui dictait de faire, suivant surtout les mouvements doux d'Edward.

Voyant son aimée se détendre, se livrer totalement, le jeune époux accéléra ses poussées dans l'intimité de sa femme. Ils gémirent de concert.

**-Oh ! … Je me... Oh ! … Edward ! Continue ainsi !**

**-Bella ! Tu es tellement b**... Le jeune homme s'interrompit subitement, se rappelant les propos du premier amant de son épouse. Il ne voulait pas lui répéter la même chose, ni que ses paroles lui rappellent sa peur et sa douleur. **… Si parfaite ! Je me sens si bien en toi...**

Émue par les paroles de son époux et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, éprouvée par ces nouvelles sensations de plénitude qu'elle n'envisageait pas du tout, la jeune fille rendit les armes et sa conscience lâcha prise : ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qui voguèrent sur ses joues.

Edward ne les détecta que lorsqu'il embrassa les joues salées de sa belle afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle après un baiser fougueux. Immédiatement, il paniqua par peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il s'insultait intérieurement, se fustigeant de ne pas avoir assez veillé à son bien-être, ne pas avoir su calmer son désir pour elle, de ne pas avoir su attendre qu'elle soit prête.

**-Bella ? Je suis désolé... **Murmura-t-il. **Tu aurais dû me dire que je te faisais mal. **

Il prit son courage à pleines mains pour commencer à se retirer de l'antre de son épouse, endroit qu'il avait immédiatement considéré comme sa deuxième maison, qui lui avait permis de se sentir entier, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autrefois avec ses conquêtes ou même lors de la relation qu'il avait partagée avec...

**-Que fais-tu ? **L'interrompit-elle le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées.

Elle essayait de le retenir en elle, ses mains ceinturant son cou et appuyées sur ses épaules, ses jambes enlaçant sa taille, ses talons reposant sur ses fesses.

**-Tu pleures,** répondit-il avec douceur en essuyant les larmes traitresses du bout de ses doigts. **Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Tu aurais dû m'arrêt...**

**-Non, je n'ai pas mal ! **S'écria-t-elle. Devant l'air incertain de son mari, elle rajouta, les joues écarlates. **Au contraire ! Je me sens si bien avec toi. Je t'en prie, reste...**

Edward, ravi, revint alors en force dans la féminité de sa compagne, la pénétrant jusqu'à la garde.

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se retira avec douceur pour revenir avec encore plus de force. **Dis-moi...**

**-Je ne pensais pas ressentir autant de... Oh ! **S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il touchait pour la première fois de la pointe de sa verge le fameux point G.

Bella trembla dans les bras de son mari.

**-Mais tes pleurs ? **La relança Edward en se retirant quelque peu.

**-C'est tellement fort... Tellement... Tellement nouveau... pour moi... que je n'aurai jamais cru possible de ressentir tout cela... **Chuchota-t-elle. **Ce sont des larmes de joie... Oh ! Edward ! Comment fais-tu cela ? **Cria-t-elle lorsqu'il revint au cœur de sa féminité.

La jeune fille se sentit partir dans un monde parallèle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir. Les papillons, qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir lorsque Edward l'avait caressée puis pénétrée de ses doigts, se déplaçaient avec force, chaleur et rapidité, comme une onde puissante, dans l'ensemble de son corps. Elle gigota dans tous les sens afin de rechercher une certaine libération. Elle attrapa la nuque de son homme pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors que ses cuisses s'écartaient encore plus pour l'accueillir au plus profond d'elle.

Edward était en transe. Dieu ! Qu'il était bien en elle ! Elle était chaude comme la braise, serrée à point pour son gros calibre, humide comme les chutes du Niagara. Il était au paradis ! Il l'était d'autant plus qu'elle réagissait si bien à ses mouvements internes, à ses baisers, à ses caresses.

Les va-et-vient du jeune homme s'accélèrent tout en devenant de plus en plus vigoureux. Il la savait proche de l'orgasme. Lui-même ne pourrait tenir guère plus longtemps. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle vibre avant lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit Bella remuer dans tous les sens et fondre sur sa bouche, il sut qu'elle allait jouir. Sa main glissa alors vers son clitoris gonflé de volupté et le titilla. Et son épouse explosa de plaisir, son vagin se resserrant encore plus sur sa queue enflée à son apogée, ce qui l'entraina à son tour dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Il se sentit éjaculer avec force dans l'antre de sa femme avant de s'effondrer sur elle, le visage au creux de ses seins si parfaits.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ses sens, il sentit son épouse lui caresser le cuir chevelu. Ce geste était si tendre qu'il en ronronna un moment avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Elle était si belle, encore éblouie de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre, de partager avec lui. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Edward amorça un mouvement pour se retirer d'elle et s'écarter afin de ne plus peser de tout son poids sur son aimée.

**-Reste encore un peu, **chuchota-t-elle en rougissant et en lui désignant sa poitrine sur laquelle il reposa son visage alors que Bella reprenait ses caresses.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand elle s'était endormie.

Elle n'était sûre et certaine que trois choses :

La première était qu'elle avait vécu une soirée formidable, et qu'il lui tardait de revivre à nouveau de tels moments.

La seconde était que, même s'ils s'étaient séparés charnellement au bout d'un moment, elle avait dormi dans la chaleur d'Edward, reposant sur son torse si savamment musclé.

La troisième, et la plus coquine, était qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'aube, sentant Edward dans son dos, son bras délicatement positionné autour de son ventre pour la coller à lui, geste qui lui avait permis de ressentir le sexe de son mari en pleine érection matinale contre ses fesses nues.

Ce simple ressenti la faisait trembler, gémir et surtout lui donner envie de plus.

Et ce qui était encore plus génial, c'est qu'Edward semblait être sur la même longueur qu'elle puisque ses mains parcoururent volontairement son corps, appuyant de temps à autre sur les zones les plus sensibles afin de les titiller comme ses mamelons ou afin de les humidifier comme ses petites lèvres intimes.

Bella se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, Edward positionné entre ses jambes, son pénis érigé une nouvelle fois à l'entrée de son vagin. D'un regard, elle l'incita à rentrer en elle, acte qu'elle n'appréhendait plus, bien au contraire ! Tous deux gémirent de félicité lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent si intiment liés.

Avec moins de maladresse, plus de rapidité, retrouvant les gestes qu'ils se rappelaient avoir aimé la veille, ils parvinrent à leur apogée, criant leur plaisir dans les bras de l'autre, cherchant leurs lèvres pour étouffer leurs joyeuses exclamations.

Edward murmura aux oreilles de sa femme un nouveau « _Je t'aime _» lorsqu'il se déchargea dans son le cœur de sa féminité. Bella, bien qu'abasourdie encore une fois par l'orgasme fulgurant qu'elle venait de vivre, reçut avec emphase ces quelques mots si extraordinaires. Elle espérait tant être en mesure de les chuchoter à l'oreille de son époux prochainement. Il y avait un tel bonheur, un tel amour dans le regard vert-émeraude d'Edward lorsqu'il les lui confiait, qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir un jour lui rendre la pareille.

Après leur jouissance respective, Bella reposait cette fois sa tête sur le torse de son mari qui, à son tour, effleurait de sa main les cheveux épars de son aimée.

**-Comment te sens-tu ? **Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

**-Si bien... C'était époustouflant ! C'était merveilleux !**

**-Tu es merveilleuse ! **Rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant.

Bella se redressa en position assise pour le contrer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **La questionna Edward, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

**-Hum... Des courbatures, comme si j'avais fait du cheval toute la journée, **répondit-elle. **J'ai les muscles des cuisses tout tendus...**

Edward s'assied dans le lit, glissant ses mains sur les cuisses douces et blanches de Bella pour les masser.

**-Je pense que nous pratiquerons moins fort ce soir...**

**-On verra bien**, répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se passer de telle nuit. Elle ne pourrait jamais résister au corps de son homme s'il était si proche d'elle. Elle préférait avoir des courbatures que de s'abstenir de vivre ce qu'ils avaient partagé. **Un bon bain chaud devrait ****atténuer les tensions...**

**-Quelle bonne idée !**

Edward la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il avait bien compris la réticence de son épouse lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait de devoir probablement se calmer ce soir. Il en était même ravi, car cela signifiait qu'elle en redemandait encore ! Mais, il voulait qu'elle soit en forme !

**-Edward ! Que fais-tu ? Je suis capable de me déplacer seule ! Et de faire couler l'eau de mon bain !**

**-Je n'en doute pas ! **Répondit-il en la déposant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il alluma les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide, à la recherche de la température idéale. **Mais n'aurais-tu pas envie de partager ton bain avec moi ?**

**-Sérieux ? **Bella était interloquée.** Tu ferais cela ?**

**-Si tu en as envie, oh ! Oui ! Avec grand plaisir ! **Les yeux d'Edward riaient de sa surprise.

**-Peut-on réellement faire cela ? **Redemanda-t-elle toujours aussi étonnée. Quand sa mère lui avait parlé du devoir conjugal, elle ne lui avait parlé que de la chambre à coucher. Il faut dire que Renée Swan avait tellement insisté pour que sa fille ne se donne plus en spectacle à l'extérieur. **Cela se fait-il ? Que penseront les autres ?**

**-Nous pouvons le faire si tu en as envie, **se répéta Edward en se rapprochant d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. **Quant aux autres, **le jeune homme se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une référence à sa mère, **ils n'ont rien à en penser puisqu'ils ne l'apprendront pas. Ces moments-là nous appartiennent, appartiennent à notre intimité de couple et ne concernent en aucune façon les autres.**

Bella lui sourit de manière mutine, puis enjamba le bord de la baignoire avant de glisser dans l'eau tiède qui la remplissait aux trois quarts, dissimulant ainsi ses formes si féminines.

**-Et bien, alors, qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre ?**

Le rire d'Edward résonna dans toute la salle de bain. Il fut rapidement rejoint par celui de Bella lorsque le jeune marié l'eut rejoint dans l'eau claire et que ses mains et ses lèvres arpentèrent le corps si désirable de son épouse.

**.**

…

**.**

Même s'ils auraient aimé garder la chambre et profiter de leurs corps jour et nuit, ils avaient aussi éprouvé l'envie de se balader sur la plage, déguster la gastronomie normande, découvrir ses musées... L'essentiel était d'être ensemble !

Bella avait d'ailleurs insisté pour visiter l'Hôtel du Doyen où était exposée la célèbre Tapisserie de la Reine Mathilde. Elle, qui détestait tant la couture et qui avait ronchonné de travailler sur son trousseau sous le regard vigilant -et exaspérant- de sa mère, avait pu apprécier ce travail faramineux de broderie, qui racontait tout en détails la conquête de l'Angleterre par Guillaume, dit le Conquérant.

Cette broderie était toute en finesse, présentant aussi bien la grande Histoire des nobles (l'usurpation d'Harold, la traversée de la Manche avec les multiples bateaux de Guillaume, la bataille d'Hastings) que la petite histoire avec le quotidien des paysans au Moyen Âge, leur travail dans les champs et leurs activités dans les villages.

Bella aurait tant apprécié pouvoir admirer cette magnifique broderie dans son environnement originel, soit dans la cathédrale de Bayeux. Mais la broderie ne pouvait plus être conservée là-bas, car certains éléments architecturaux de l'époque médiévale, tel le jubé, avaient disparu. La cathédrale n'en demeurait pas moins un bel écrin de l'art gothique normand.

Pour faire plaisir à Edward, passionné par la seconde Guerre Mondiale, Bella avait accepté de visiter le tout nouveau musée d'Arromanches. Bella avait en effet appris, à l'heure des confidences sur l'oreiller, que cette violente guerre, durant laquelle elle avait vu le jour et dont elle n'avait pas de souvenir, avait totalement bouleversé la vie de son époux.

Sa mère Élisabeth avait quitté le foyer familial pour s'afficher avec un Allemand, un capitaine nazi de la Gestapo, qui lui permettait d'avoir un train de vie fastueux et de manger chaque jour à sa faim. Elle avait dès lors refusé de s'occuper de son fils de six ans. Edward n'avait pas compris le rejet maternel. Bella comprenait pourquoi sa confiance en les femmes, d'une manière générale, avait été éprouvée. Comme elle, il trainait ses casseroles psychologiques, ses rapports difficiles avec sa mère, ses nombreux doutes.

Par amour de la Liberté, mais aussi par haine contre son épouse qui n'avait pas hésité à le quitter par cupidité, Carlisle s'était engagé dans la Résistance. Edward avait été alors confié aux bons soins de son jeune oncle Eléazar, qui n'était pas encore marié. Carlisle revenait le voir le plus souvent possible, en fonction du danger encouru.

Un jour de 1942, il avait ramené une compagne engagée tout comme lui dans le même combat, Esmé. Cette dernière, qui ne pouvait plus enfanter, s'était immédiatement attachée à Edward, malgré les réticences et les peurs d'abandon de l'enfant. A la fin de la guerre, au lendemain du jour où son divorce avait été prononcé, Carlisle avait épousé Esmé.

Ce musée d'Arromanches retraçait l'histoire de l'opération Overlord, nom codé du débarquement sur les plages normandes le 6 juin 1944. Il présentait également la façon dont les Anglais avaient construit un port artificiel dans la baie afin de pouvoir décharger soldats, munitions, vivres, tanks, matériels militaires en nombre suffisant dans le but de lutter contre le monstre nazi, libérer la France et remporter la victoire. Il restait d'ailleurs d'importants vestiges sur la plage et dans la mer : il était d'ailleurs possible de les voir à marée basse.

Toutefois, la journée que Bella avait préférée, c'était le jour où elle et Edward étaient montés à cheval et s'étaient baladés le long du littoral. Depuis que ses parents avaient vendu leur propriété en Charentes, il était si rare pour Bella de monter qu'elle avait été ravie.

C'était d'autant plus drôle que Edward n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle. Certes, il montait mais il était moins expérimenté. Bella était ravie de lui donner des conseils pour une fois. Habituellement, c'était toujours lui qui savait tout et qui lui apprenait son savoir, notamment lors de leurs ébats nocturnes. La jeune fille rougit à cette pensée, se souvenant de leur dernière union intime.

Bella avait monté un bel Alezan. Elle avait pris plaisir à galoper sur la plage, les cheveux au vent, les rayons du soleil automnal réchauffant sa peau si blanche. Mais elle avait encore plus apprécié lorsque son cheval marchait au pas à côté de celui d'Edward, lui permettant alors de lui serrer la main et de regarder ses magnifiques pupilles, qui reflétaient tout son amour pour elle.

La jeune fille avait alors compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de la présence d'Edward et de son amour, mais elle avait surtout pris conscience que son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

Lorsqu'elle avait mis le pied à terre, juste avant de rentrer les chevaux à l'écurie de l'hôtel, elle lui avait murmuré les mots qui lui tenaient tant à cœur et qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais prononcé.

**-Je t'aime Edward. **

**-Oh ! Bella !** Fondit Edward. **Si tu savais comme je t'aime moi aussi !**

Ils échangèrent alors, sous le regard des deux chevaux, le plus fougueux et le plus passionné de tous les baisers qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

**+ Lorsque la fiction s'éloigne de la vraie Histoire...**

La **broderie de Bayeux,** plus connue sous le nom de Tapisserie de la Reine Mathilde, a été exposée à l'Hôtel du Doyen de mars 1945 à novembre 1982 à Bayeux. Depuis mars 1983 et à l'heure actuelle, elle est exposée dans l'Ancien Grand Séminaire à Bayeux. Personnellement, j'adore ce musée et ne peut que vous conseiller de vous y rendre si vous êtes dans les parages.

Le **musée d'****A****rrom****anches** (à côté de Bayeux) existe toujours, même s'il est désormais un peu plus ancien que dans la fiction ! Ce clin d'oeil me permet de faire référence à une autre de mes fictions _Nos Cœurs dans la Guerre_, mais surtout d'aborder, en partie, le passé d'Edward. Il n'a pas une enfance simple et heureuse, ce qui explique pourquoi il s'est attaché à Bella, dont il avait repéré dès le début sa fragilité et sa tristesse.

**+ Pour les fidèles : quelques explications concernant mon retard de publication...**

Par réponse aux _reviews,_ j'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais pris du retard dans la publication de ma fiction. Je pensais publier ce chapitre bien plus tôt. Mais en fait, loutre m'avoir fatigué, le « souci » que j'ai eu en mars m'a fait réfléchir et m'a fait entièrement fait reprendre ce chapitre. Je trouvais l'ancien détestable. J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été vaine pour vous et qu'il vous plaira.

_Pour les anonymes_ : je rappelle que je ne suis pas adepte des notes d'auteur qui créent l'espoir d'avoir reçu un nouveau chapitre pour les inscrit-e-s. Sans compter que j'aurai l'impression de raconter ma vie et ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes d'une part, et pas vraiment intéressant d'autre pat.

Par contre, je le répète : je répondrai toujours à toute_ review_ ou MP, qui demande gentiment de mes nouvelles.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 6 avril 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Vivre à Deux._**

**.**

Alors, sincèrement, j'aimerai reprendre un rythme de publication hebdomadaire. Mais ce ne sera pas encore le cas pour le prochain chapitre. **Comptez plutôt sur deux semaines**. Et si je publie avant, ce sera une bonne surprise pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager pour que je fasse au mieux !

.

Je vous souhaite **un bon week-end de Pâques ! **Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! Hum...

**À bientôt ! AliLouane. **

**.  
><strong>


	14. Chap XI Vivre à deux

**.**

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XI – Vivre à Deux.**

**.**

…

**.**

Bella et Edward étaient rentrés à Paris encore plus amoureux qu'ils n'en étaient partis.

Comme à l'aller, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le même petit hôtel à Giverny.

Comme à l'aller, ils avaient été accueillis avec bienveillance par la propriétaire des lieux.

Comme à l'aller, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre au papier peint fleuri.

Toutefois, la nuit ne s'était pas déroulée de la même manière : les pleurs et le triste et difficile récit de Bella avaient laissé place à une étreinte fougueuse et passionnée. Et oh combien orgasmique !

Lorsque le jeune couple arriva en début de soirée dans l'appartement d'Edward dans le cinquième arrondissement parisien, ils constatèrent que leurs familles respectives étaient passées par là et qu'elles n'avaient pas chômé en leur absence.

Le mobilier, la vaisselle, le trousseau et les vêtements de Bella avaient été installés dans les différentes pièces, rangés sur les étagères, suspendus dans les placards. Chaque objet était mis à sa place, tout était désormais fonctionnel et prêt à l'emploi.

Un bouquet de fleurs fraiches étaient réunies dans un vase bleu sur la table de la salle à manger. Cela égayait considérablement la grande pièce. Edward était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative d'Esmé.

Seuls restaient dans le vestibule de l'entrée trois cartons qui n'avaient pas été défaits et qui contenaient les affaires personnelles de Bella, les livres qu'elle aimait, les accessoires et les souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laissé chez ses parents. La jeune fille comptait les utiliser pour personnaliser un peu à sa manière l'appartement de son époux, afin de s'y sentir chez elle.

**-Nous voici enfin chez nous ! **S'exclama Edward en glissant sa main dans son dos et en la prenant dans ses bras, comme la jeune mariée qu'elle était, pour lui faire passer le seuil lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte.

Il referma cette dernière d'un coup de talon puis mena son aimée dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement.

**-Edward ! **Riposta-t-elle en riant aux éclats. **Que fais-tu ? Je suis encore capable de marcher ****seule. **Elle décida même de le taquiner. **Est-ce que je vais devoir m'habituer au fait que tu me porteras souvent pour ton bon plaisir ?**

Elle essaya de se débattre gentiment pour se libérer de son emprise mais la poigne féroce de son époux et le fou rire qui la secouait l'en empêchaient totalement.

**-Hum... J'accueille juste du mieux possible ma charmante épouse dans notre appartement ! **Il déposa ses lèvres rapidement sur celles de sa femme. **Et puis il ne faut pas oublier la tradition qui... **

**-Charmante ? **Ironisa-t-elle; lui coupant la parole.

Elle continua de s'agiter plus par jeu que par inconfort. Au contraire, elle se sentait toujours si bien dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

**-Oui, tout à fait charmante, surtout lorsqu'elle se montre si docile**, confirma-t-il en la déposant royalement sur le lit de leur chambre.

Bella était désormais assise en tailleur au milieu du lit dont les draps frais sentaient bon le thym et la lavande. Elle trônait sous le regard admiratif de son époux comme le ferait une reine adulée et acclamée par son peuple.

**-Docile ? C'est comme cela que tu me préfères ? **Questionna-t-elle gravement en se redressant sur ses genoux pour s'approcher de son époux et lui voler un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Oui et non, **répondit doucement Edward en butinant les lèvres rosées de son aimée. **Je veux juste que tu sois toi même, c'est comme cela que je te préfères.**

Il reprit alors ses lèvres de Bella tout en la ceinturant de ses bras pour la coller contre son torse puissant.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de son époux, long et dur, contre son ventre, la jeune fille soupira de bien-être. La langue chaude et sensuelle d'Edward en profita pour pénétrer cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il aimait tant. Elle trouva son égale qu'elle cajola tout en bataillant un moment avec elle dans le but de la dominer pour s'offrir mutuellement un maximum de plaisir.

La langue de Bella lâcha finalement prise et laissa le dessus à celle d'Edward lorsque la jeune épousée choisit de se concentrer sur ses doigts pour déboutonner la chemise qui dissimulait à sa vue la partie supérieure du corps musclé de son époux.

Edward riposta immédiatement en faisant glisser de ses épaules la robe estivale que Bella avait portée durant le trajet en automobile. Il fut stupéfait de voir que son épouse, légèrement coquine, n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge. Il avait dès lors un accès direct à ses deux globes laiteux, qu'il s'empressa d'honorer de multiples caresses réalisées par ses mains puis par sa langue.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! **Grogna-t-il alors qu'il mordillait le téton pointu du sein gauche de sa femme.

Bella gémissait devant ces attouchements de plus en plus osés. Elle se sentait bien, mais elle en voulait encore plus. Edward le comprit puisqu'il fit glisser sa culotte en coton le long de ses jambes si fines et si galbées.

**-Edward ! **Se plaignit-elle. **C'est toi qui me rend folle ! Tu es encore bien trop vêtu à mon goût.**

Son époux rigola tout en continuant ses touchers manuels et linguaux sur la poitrine de son épouse.

**-Ne te moque pas de moi ! **Riposta-t-elle. **Je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux en moi.**

Edward releva la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait de tels mots, et cela le rendait encore plus dur, plus impatient de pénétrer en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Bella profita de ce moment d'inattention d'Edward pour se libérer de son emprise en le poussant légèrement. Envieux de voir comme elle allait agir, son époux se laissa faire et suivit le mouvement initié en glissant sur le côté puis sur le dos.

Pour la première fois, Bella se retrouvait au-dessus de son mari.

Elle se dressait droite à cheval sur son torse, les mains reposant sur ses pectoraux si délicieusement sculptés, le regard figé dans celui vert-émeraude d'Edward qui l'observait attentivement.

Edward était ébahi devant tant de beautés ingénues : son visage en forme de cœur, dont les lèvres pulpeuses se mordillaient l'une l'autre, était un appel à des baisers sulfureux ; sa poitrine petite et ronde, idéale pour ses paumes de mains, se balançait en fonction des mouvements de la jeune fille et était une invitation à la luxure ; ses lèvres intimes dégoulinant de suc et son clitoris gonflé était la tentation extrême qui le consumerait, qui l'entrainerait vers la félicité la plus totale.

Telle une statue de marbre, Edward était désormais figé devant la splendeur incarnée par son épouse. C'était pour lui un spectacle d'autant plus irréel et savoureux qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de sa valeur et de son potentiel de séduction.

N'ayant pas remarqué l'immobilité de son époux, mais juste son absence de résistance, Bella lui ôta lentement ses souliers et chaussettes, puis son pantalon de toile pour terminer par son caleçon qui révéla un pénis érigé dans toute sa splendeur, qui lui ferait miroiter les étoiles lorsqu'il serait enfoui au plus profond de son intimité.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu, Bella osa, pour la première fois, caresser délicatement de sa main la verge tendue de son époux. Du fait de son engorgement intégral, elle était si dure que Bella en rougit. Par contre, elle fut surprise de constater la douceur de la peau à cet endroit-là.

Elle passa son pouce sur le gland de son mari, ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et gémir de contentement. Puis elle remonta doucement ses doigts vers ses bourses qu'elle malaxa lentement et un peu maladroitement.

**-Tu peux accélérer ton mouvement... Et serrer un peu plus fort... **Susurra Edward d'une voix rauque, les yeux mi-clos, épaté par les gestes que entreprenait sa femme pour la première fois.

**-Mais, ne vais-je pas te faire mal ? **Douta Bella d'elle-même.

**-Oh ! Non ! ... Bien au contraire ! **Gémit-il de bonheur alors que la main de son épouse redescendait et remontait plus rapidement sur sa verge qui grossissait encore plus. **Oh ! Dieu ! Que c'est bon...!**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle entendit les propos de son époux. Elle accéléra encore son mouvement, passant à nouveau son pouce sur le gland d'Edward, d'où commençait à sortir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

**-Bella ! Stop ! **L'arrêta-t-il subitement. Devant son air perdu et surpris, elle craignait manifestement de lui avoir fait mal, il s'empressa de la rassurer. **C'est trop bon, mais je préfère venir en toi, que nous puissions partager notre orgasme.**

Ravie qu'il pense à elle et son plaisir, Bella lui lança un sourire divin, puis fit passer sa jambe par dessus le corps de son époux dans le but de s'allonger sur le dos, à la gauche d'Edward.

Ce dernier empêcha qu'elle termine son mouvement, la retenant par son genou gauche qu'il agrippa de sa main droite.

**-Que fais-tu ? **L'interrogea-t-il doucement.

**-Tu viens de dire que tu voulais que nous partagions... ensemble... tu sais, … un orgasme... **Bella rougissait et bafouillait. Même si elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Edward dans l'intimité, il y avait encore certains mots qui étaient difficiles à prononcer, certaines émotions qu'il était difficile de raconter. **Aussi, je m'allonge... sur le dos... Tu s****ais... ****pour que cela soit possible... Tu sais bien... l'amour... comment... on fait...**

**-Cela ne me dérange pas que tu restes sur moi**, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque en réinstallant sa tendre et naïve épouse à califourchon sur son bassin.

**-Tu ne veux plus que nous...**

**-Oh ! Si ! Je le veux encore ! Autant que toi ! Si ce n'est plus ! N'en as-tu pas conscience ?**

Edward lui désigna sa virilité dressée dans sa plus grande gloire. Puis, il positionna ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme, les faisant circuler sur sa peau tremblotante de désir, de sa poitrine à ses cuisses en passant par son ventre si plat et son nombril.

**-Mais... **Bella hésita puis se lança. **Comment veux-tu que nous procédions si je ne suis pas allongée ?**

**-Comme cela ! **Edward crocheta ses mains autour des hanches de Bella puis la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'empaler sur son sexe érigé. Elle était tellement humide qu'elle glissa aisément sur sa longue queue et qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à la prendre entièrement dans son antre charnelle. **Comment te sens-tu ? **Murmura-t-il en gémissant de plaisir.

Il se sentait si bien enfermé et enserré dans sa prison favorite, mais il tenait toujours à avoir conscience du bien-être de son épouse.

**-C'est si... nouveau... **Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix anxieuse. **Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...**

Comme si elle cherchait du réconfort, elle se pencha sur Edward pour prendre ses lèvres, qu'il lui accorda bien volontiers. Ce fut un baiser calme, accompagné de caresses délicates et bien senties de la part d'Edward sur le dos de son épouse. Ce baiser était un peu le symbole d'une mise en confiance.

Lorsqu'il s'acheva, Edward reprit la parole pour lui donner quelques explications.

**-Appuie-toi avec tes mains sur mes pectoraux. Cela va t'aider à te redresser et à te déplacer sur moi.**

Elle essaya de bouger de haut en bas, mais elle était stressée et fut maladroite.

**-Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de pratiquer ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

**-Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir ! **Lui sourit-il.** Tiens toi droite, ressens-moi chérie... **

Edward plaça à nouveau ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour l'aider à faire des mouvements plus rapides, plus intenses. Il pivota ses hanches pour suivre et approfondir l'impulsion initiée par son épouse.

Il grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle frémit et se mit à gémir.

**-Oh ! Oooh ! … C'est si différent... Je te ressens plus...**

**-Encore une fois ! **Murmura-t-il pour l'encourager. **Prends le rythme qui te convient... Fais comme tu le sens...**

Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui laissant admirer sa divine poitrine dont les tétons pointaient à l'extrême à cause du désir ressenti. Les mains d'Edward étaient attirées par ces globes laiteux qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés mais, fidèle à sa promesse, le jeune homme les conserva sur les hanches de sa femme pour l'aider dans ses mouvements.

Bella gagna en confiance et choisit alors son propre rythme, s'appuyant sur les pectoraux de son époux, bougeant de haut en bas sur lui. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu ardent alors qu'elle plongeait dans le regard vert-émeraude de son époux, qui fonçait au fur et à mesure que son ivresse devenait plus intense.

La jeune fille se mit à se déhancher de plus en plus rapidement sur Edward qui savourait, de son côté, pleinement ce nouvel angle de pénétration. Ce dernier leva son bassin alors que sa femme redescendait sur lui, ce qui la fit rebondir et crier de plaisir.

Elle était si belle à observer dans sa découverte et dans sa recherche de sa sensualité, de son apogée. Pour la première fois, Edward lui laissait le contrôle de leur étreinte et il aimait cela.

Le souffle de Bella s'accélérait, de même que ses délicieux mouvements sur son homme. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps, mais il voulait que sa femme jouisse avant lui. Il l'encouragea donc dans tous ces mouvements, les suivant tous de manière précise et fusionnelle.

Les yeux de son épouse se voilèrent, sa respiration fut encore plus saccadée, elle s'accrocha plus fortement à son torse musclé, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de ses pectoraux. Edward en profita pour titiller de ses doigts habiles son fameux bouton d'amour.

Puis elle cria son plaisir de toutes ses forces alors même que les parois fines et sensibles de son vagin se resserrèrent sur le pénis long et épais de son époux, qui explosa de félicité, éjaculant au plus profond de l'intimité qui l'accueillait.

Leur orgasme fut fulgurant, leur jouissance partagée.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Bella s'effondra sur le torse de son époux. Son visage, sur lequel était encore visible l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre, se réfugia dans le cou de ce dernier.

Edward, dont le cœur débordait d'émotions intenses, resserra ses bras autour du corps désormais apaisé de Bella, créant par là même une bulle, dont ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de sortir.

Lorsque la position devint inconfortable pour le jeune couple, Edward souleva Bella et la fit glisser sur le côté gauche de son corps, tout en la serrant toujours contre lui, dans la chaleur de ses doigts.

**-C'était si... Extraordinaire ! **Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

**-Absolument fantastique ! **Compléta Edward. **Tu es fabuleuse !**

**-À chaque fois, c'est encore mieux que la fois précédente. Est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas ainsi ?**

**-Nous ferons tout pour, **lui répondit-il en embrassant son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres.

Le visage de Bella se dissimula à nouveau aux yeux d'Edward dans le cou de ce dernier. Bella n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui avouer son ignorance.

**-Je ne savais pas...**

**-Savais pas quoi ? **Reprit Edward, ne l'entendant pas poursuivre sa pensée.

**-Je ne savais pas..., **hésita Bella... **qu'il y avait deux positions pour faire l'amour**. Edward ne put dissimuler son amusement face à la naïveté de sa femme. Il rigola même franchement à son propos. **Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! **

De sa main fine et délicate, elle lui donna une petite tapette sur la joue.

**-Bella, je ne me moque pas de toi, **expliqua Edward le sourire aux lèvres. **C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas que deux positions pour faire l'amour, pour lier nos corps et se donner autant de plaisir.**

Un peu confuse et stupéfaite, beaucoup surprise, la jeune mariée redressa la tête pour regarder son époux.

**-Je ne ... Mais... Hum... Comment... ? Comb... ?**

Elle bégayait à nouveau. Elle était une nouvelle fois en panique.

D'un côté, elle craignait que son époux ne l'abandonne car elle était totalement ignorante sur ce sujet-là. De l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de toutes les femmes précédentes qui étaient passées entre les bras d'Edward et qui lui avaient appris toutes ces positions sexuelles, intimes et orgasmiques.

**-Bella ? Ne sois pas gênée... Dis-moi à quoi tu penses**, insista Edward, qui voyait combien son épouse était bouleversée.

**-Je ne connais pas tout cela, moi... **

**-Je le sais, **admit-il en la regardant de ses yeux verts qui étaient redevenus clairs et limpides. **Pourtant, tu t'en es sortie comme une chef tout à l'heure ! C'était magnifique ! Merveilleux ! L'une des plus belles expériences de ma vie !**

Bella rougit à ce compliment, et ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

**-Quelles sont les autres expériences qui t'ont tant plu ?**

**-Toutes nos nuits à Bayeux, **répondit Edward sans hésitation.

Soulagée de ne pas être en concurrence avec une femme plus expérimentée qu'elle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Bella respira mieux. Elle osa alors poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis quelques instants.

**-Combien de positions différentes existe-t-il pour faire l'amour ?**

**-Oh ! Oh ! **Rigola Edward. **Que j'aime ta curiosité ! **Encore une fois, les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent et elle ferma les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Son époux caressa de ses doigts la jolie joue rougie et si chaude. Il poursuivit lorsqu'elle eut relevé ses paupières lui révélant son délicieux regard chocolat. **On appelle cela les positions du Kamasutra, et il en existe plus d'une soixantaine.**

**-Oh ! **Bella était une nouvelle fois pantoise. **Tant que ça !** Elle en perdait ses mots car la jalousie, ressentie il y a quelques minutes, revenait au grand galop. **Tu... Oh !... Tu les as... Hum... Les as-tu déjà toutes pratiquées ? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

**-Oh ! Non ! Loin de là ! **Rigola-t-il à nouveau. **Je n'en connais que quelques-unes.** Puis, il regarda attentivement son épouse cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait posé une telle question. **Hum, chérie, serais-tu jalouse de mes précédentes partenaires ? Ou bien serais-tu curieuse d'apprendre toutes ces positions de l'amour ?**

**-Avec toi, je suis prête à tout apprendre... **Murmura-t-elle en baillant.

**-Tu n'as répondu qu'à la deuxième partie de ma question, **insista Edward, **même si j'avoue totalement que t****a réponse me ravit**.

**-Je... Je ne sais pas si je suis jalouse, je ne connais pas ce sentiment, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette émotion jusqu'à présent... Mais, Edward, **se plaignit-elle, **je ne sais rien de ton passé, de tes relations avec d'autres femmes... Et moi... Je t'ai tout raconté, … **Bella se mordit la lèvre, car elle savait qu'elle mentait. Il y avait encore un élément qu'elle lui dissimulait..., **et je ne sais rien de toi... Ou si peu...**

**-Et cela t'inquiètes ? **Bella acquiesça tout en baillant une nouvelle fois. La fatigue du voyage et de leurs derniers ébats amoureux la rattrapait. **Tu n'as pas à l'être. Seule toi compte. Tu es la seule que j'aime, la seule que j'ai épousée. Les autres n'existent plus désormais.**

**-Mais combien de femmes as-tu connu ?**

Edward passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. Il était troublé par la question de Bella et ne cessait de se demander si toutes les vérités étaient bonnes à dire.

**-Une petite dizaine, toi incluse,** finit par répondre Edward après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs minutes par peur de la blesser.

Bella soupira de soulagement. Elle avait craint qu'il n'y en ait bien plus. Certes, son époux avait connu des femmes, mais il n'avait pas été non plus un Dom Juan, à compter ses conquêtes par milliers.

**-Et aucune d'entre elle n'a vraiment compté pour toi ?**

**-Hum... Seulement deux d'entre elles... avec lesquelles j'ai envisagé de construire ma vie, un couple, une famille. **Devant l'air interrogatif de Bella qui se demandait si elle faisait partie des deux filles en question, Edward précisa. **Toi, mon amour, et une autre... Mais pour cette dernière, elle fut aussi la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.**

**-Me raconteras-tu un jour ? **Demanda Bella d'un ton hésitant.

**-Si tu le souhaites, probablement oui... Lorsque je me sentirais prêt et surtout lorsque nous serons plus reposés...**

**-Je suis fatiguée, **confirma-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre le torse musclé et confortable de son mari.

**-Dors ma Bella, je veille sur tes rêves.**

**-Edward, **marmonna-t-elle à demie endormie. **Comment sais-tu que je suis la bonne ? Comment es-tu sûr de ne pas refaire une monumentale erreur avec moi ? **

**-Parce que je n'avais jamais encore ressenti autant d'émotions et de plaisirs jusqu'à présent qu'avec toi... Parce que mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite pour toi seule... Et ce, depuis le premier regard que nous avons échangé au Bal des Débutantes. Parce que je t'aime et que je t'ai épousée. Bella, tu es toute ma vie maintenant.**

Son ton était franc, sincère, et ne pouvait en aucune manière être mis en doute.

Bella sourit ravie par cette affirmation définitive.

**-Je t'aime Edward,** souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

**-Je t'aime aussi, autant que toi, si ce n'est plus,** lui répondit-il en retour, même s'il eut conscience qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Il se promit de le lui dire à la première lueur de l'aube.

Puis il la rejoignit au pays des songes.

**.**

…

**.**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonna dans la chambre du jeune couple ce lundi à 6h45.

Bella ronchonna dans son demi-éveil. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se lever si tôt depuis qu'elle avait terminé le lycée et réussit son baccalauréat. Elle comprenait que leur Lune de Miel était désormais bel et bien terminée.

Son attitude grincheuse fit rire Edward, qui l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres pour l'apaiser.

Avant d'approfondir son baiser, il en profita pour lui murmurer sa promesse de la veille.

**-Je t'aime ma Bella. Pour toujours.**

**-Hum... **Répondit-elle en reprenant les lèvres de son homme. **J'aime bien les réveils quand tu m'embrasses ainsi.**

**-J'avais remarqué ! **Rigola Edward se souvenant de leurs grasses matinées en Normandie. Après un dernier baiser passionné, il se leva. **Je file à la salle de bain me préparer.**

**-Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner...**

**-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux rester couchée, il est encore tôt pour toi.**

**-Mais c'est mon rôle maintenant,** rétorqua son épouse.

**-Bella, j'ai vécu plusieurs années seul. Je sais me préparer un petit-déjeuner. Tu n'es donc pas obligée de te lever si tu n'en as pas l'envie. Par contre, si tu souhaites me rejoindre à la cuisine une fois que j'aurai pris ma douche, tu es la bienvenue !**

**-D'accord,** accepta-t-elle un peu contrainte car n'osant pas lui déplaire.

Edward se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir sorti un caleçon, un maillot de corps, une chemise, une cravate et un costume propres de son placard.

Bella en avait profité pour mater sans vergogne sa musculature dorsale et ses fesses si galbées. A cette magnifique vue, ses battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés et elle avait déjà envie de plus. Elle haleta d'aise de savoir qu'elle l'aurait pour elle seule ce soir, mais aussi de regret de ne pas avoir le temps d'en jouir maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler, elle se leva, fouilla dans sa penderie pour trouver une chemise de nuit et l'enfila rapidement. Elle noua de manière lâche ses cheveux en chignon, pensant les brosser après le départ d'Edward.

Puis, elle se précipita dans la cuisine où elle mit en marche la cafetière. Il n'y avait pas de pain frais puisqu'ils étaient rentrés très tard la veille, mais elle trouva dans les placards des biscottes et de la confiture. Elle en tartina quelques-unes pour son époux.

Lorsque Edward pénétra dans la cuisine, il constata que la table était déjà dressée et que Bella regardait s'écouler le café, prête à le servir une fois qu'il serait prêt.

**-Bella, **soupira-t-il en notant qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte de sa remarque matinale.

**-Edward, assieds-toi !** Se retourna-t-elle vivement ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer.

Elle souriait tellement fière d'elle, d'avoir préparé café et toasts, que Edward n'osa la contredire et s'installa sur une chaise.

Bella virevoltait autour de lui, lui apportant sa serviette de table, lui servant son café chaud, amenant un peu de lait pour en verser un nuage dans son bol, beurrant ses tartines, étalant la confiture sur les toasts.

Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir mettre en route le grille-pain du fait de l'absence de pain frais dans leur cuisine. Elle se demandait comment Edward préférait ses tartines, et avec quel parfum de confiture. A l'hôtel, il y avait toujours eu un gigantesque buffet qui proposait des mets divers et variés : Edward n'avait jamais mangé deux fois la même chose.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de fruits frais pour presser une orange, peler une pomme ou éplucher une banane.

Elle s'agitait sans cesse autour de son époux qui essayait de déjeuner tranquillement.

**-Edward, souhaites-tu une nouvelle biscotte avec de la confiture ? Ou encore un peu de café ? Je peux aussi te tartiner une nouvelle biscotte avec du beurre, si tu préfères. C'est dommage, il n'y a pas de fruits, sinon...**

**-Bella, viens donc là, **l'attrapa Edward lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras pour qu'elle se calme.

**-Mais...**

**-Et toi, pourquoi ne déjeunes-tu pas ? **

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-J'ai le temps... Je ne travaille pas...**

**-Oui, et moi, je t'ai dit que je pouvais préparer mon petit-déjeuner seul tout à l'heure.**

Bella baissa la tête, comme une petite fille qui viendrait de se faire gronder par sa mère. Elle sentait qu'elle avait commis une bêtise et que Edward n'était pas content après elle.

**-Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, **murmura-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

**-Hey ! Bella chérie ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures ! **Edward se morigéna mentalement tout en essuyant les deux larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de sa belle. Il avait oublié combien son épouse pouvait être sensible et émotive. **Si je t'ai dit cela tout à l'heure, c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas t'imposer quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire... Je sais me débrouiller par moi-même.**

**-Mais ma mère a toujours organisé le service des domestiques pour les repas de la maisonnée. Je pensais que c'était à moi de te préparer à manger, **expliqua la jeune fille en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son époux.

**-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire les repas si tu n'en as pas envie, même si ta mère te l'a imposée. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai d'ailleurs augmenté les heures de présence de ma domestique, Madame Sue Clearwather. Elle va venir se présenter dans la matinée. Elle s'occupera des courses alimentaires, de la préparation des repas, du linge et du ménage. Si tu es d'accord avec cela, bien entendu... Tu pourras voir les détails avec elle...**

Bella avait écouté avec grande attention la longue tirade de son époux. Il prenait soin d'elle, il la mettait sur un piédestal pour qu'elle en ait le moins possible à en faire. Mais que ferait-elle de ses journées si elle n'avait rien à faire ? Certes, une fois que des enfants seront là, la question ne se posera plus puisqu'elle devra s'occuper d'eux à 100 %, si ce n'est plus. Néanmoins, en attendant, qu'allait-elle faire de son temps libre ?

**-Edward, puis-je te poser une question ?**

Le jeune homme était étonné. Non seulement son épouse ne rebondissait pas sur ce qu'il venait de dire -il était pourtant sûr que cela aurait dû l'enchanter, de nombreuses jeunes filles de leur condition ne rêvant que de cela : diriger les domestiques qui les délestaient des tâches ménagères jugées ingrates-, mais en plus elle redoutait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir sur un certain sujet.

**-Bien sûr, Bella. **Il caressa sa joue d'un toucher affectueux. **Tu sais bien que tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. J'y répondrais toujours... dans la mesure de mes possibilités.**

**-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de chauffeur comme tes parents ou les miens ? Est-ce parce que notre train de vie est plus limité que le leur ?**

Si tel était le cas, Bella était prête à réduire les heures de présence de Madame Clearwather pour que son mari puisse embaucher un chauffeur. Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à profiter des avantages liés à leur condition sociale.

De toute façon, il était logique que la jeune fille s'interroge sur leurs ressources financières. Elle ne travaillait pas, seul son époux ramenait un salaire pour faire vivre leur couple puis, si Dieu leur en donnait le droit d'en fonder une, leur famille.

**-Oh ! Non ! Bella, cela n'a aucun rapport avec cela**, s'exclama Edward**. Nous sommes tout à fait en mesure d'avoir un chauffeur pour la voiture et une gouvernante, comme Madame Clearwather, pour les soins de l'appartement. **Il lui expliqua. **Je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour que nous ayons le même train de vie que nos parents, sans compter que ton père m'a versé une dot assez conséquente en liquidités, en plus des meubles et du trousseau que tu as amenés avec toi ici.**

**-Et bien, alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de chauffeur ? Je ne veux pas être la seule à profiter des largesses de mon père...**

**-C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup conduire ! J'adore cela même ! C'est un moment de détente pour moi ! Tout comme une joie de changer de voiture et de choisir un modèle neuf et plus performant.**

**-Oh ! **Bella découvrait encore une nouvelle facette de son mari. Il aimait les voitures, il aimait la vitesse, il aimait les progrès qui étaient chaque année réalisés en mécanique automobile. **Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, si moi j'aime cuisiner, je ne suis pas obligée d'avoir une gouvernante, ou tout au moins une cuisinière, à domicile.**

**-Exact ! **Affirma Edward, un peu sidéré toutefois. Madame Swan avait toujours déclaré que sa fille était capable de diriger toute la domesticité d'un manoir, mais qu'elle ne savait pas préparer des repas, ni s'occuper du linge de maison. Cependant, il aurait dû se douter que son épouse était exceptionnelle et qu'elle ne réagissait jamais comme les autres jeunes filles de sa condition_._ **Sais-tu ****donc cuisiner ? **Lui demanda-t-il curieux et déjà avide de déguster l'une de ses confections culinaires.

**-Oui, **assura Bella. **Et, en plus, j'aime beaucoup cela... Surtout que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de mettre mes acquis en pratique puisque... **

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se mordant la lèvre d'en avoir trop dit. Edward put cependant la poursuivre sans effort, ayant deviné la suite.

**-... Puisque ta mère n'est pas au courant... **Bella acquiesça, un peu honteuse, espérant que son époux ne lui en demande pas les raisons, ni où elle avait appris à cuisiner, ni avec qui. **Et bien, il nous faut garder Madame Clearwather pour qu'elle s'occupe du linge et du ménage, et qu'elle sauve les apparences dans la cuisine face à ta mère, lorsque cette dernière viendra nous rendre visite.**

**-C'est vrai ! Tu serais donc d'accord pour que je cuisine ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Si tu en as envie !**

**-Oh ! Edward ! Je t'adore ! **Bella lui tendit ses lèvres pour cueillir un baiser tendre et affectueux. **Non, plus que cela ! Je t'aime !**

Cette fois Edward déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée de manière plus forte, plus passionnée. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se cajolèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements, d'autant plus que les mains d'Edward s'étaient égarées sous la chemise de nuit de son épouse, empaumant et malaxant ses seins qui ne tardèrent pas à pointer sous le tissu frais et soyeux.

**-Oh ! Que c'est bon ! **Souffla Bella lorsque se termina le baiser pour qu'ils puissent respirer.

**-Je resterais bien volontiers avec vous, Madame Cullen !** Bella tressaillit à l'entente de son nouveau nom, auquel elle était encore peu familiarisée. **Néanmoins, les rendez-vous au cabinet pour prép****arer la défense de mes clients et les audiences ****ne pourront avoir lieu si je n'y suis pas.**

**-J'aimerai que tu restes également. **Les quelques attouchements de son époux avaient enflammé son corps, qui n'attendait que le savoir de son mari pour l'éteindre dans l'extase. Bella respira profondément pour se ressaisir ayant bien conscience que Edward n'avait plus de temps à lui accorder. **As-tu terminé ton petit-déjeuner ?**

**-Oui, et il était excellent ! **

**-Imbécile ! **Répondit-elle en le tapant légèrement sur le haut du crâne et en quittant le siège confortable que représentaient les genoux de son époux. **Il était basique, fait avec ce qui trainait dans ton placard de célibataire. Tu verras, demain matin, j'aurai fait des courses et ce sera bien mieux !**

**-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ton mari ?**

**-Qu'il cesse de se moquer de sa jeune épouse s'il veut qu'elle lui parle correctement !**

Edward rigola et picora ses lèvres de baisers rapides et chastes.

**-Je dois vraiment filer, si je ne veux pas être carrément en retard. **

**-Alors, allez-y, mon cher mari**, répondit-elle en lui tendant son manteau.

Il attrapa sa mallette professionnelle et lui vola un dernier baiser.

**-N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème ! Le numéro du cabinet est inscrit dans le répertoire téléphonique, sur la commode d'entrée.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout ira bien ! File avant d'être en retard !**

**-A ce soir, ma chérie !**

La porte se referma enfin sur son séduisant époux. Huit heures du matin sonnait à l'horloge du salon.

Bella allait donc devoir gérer sa première journée de maîtresse de maison, enfin d'appartement.

Son époux ne rentrerait qu'aux alentours de 18h30.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller afin d'être prête lorsque Madame Clearwather se présenterait sur le palier.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 18 avril 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Vivre à Deux_ **(partie 2)**.**

**.**

Chapitre très **guimauve** mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de briser leur **Lune de Miel** ultra rapidement...

Sachez toutefois que le monde des **Bisounours** ne durera pas !

**.**

Avez-vous vu ? Je m'épate moi-même : j**'ai mis moins de quinze jours !** Je crois que je mérite quelques applaudissements (_lol !_).

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, je préfère vous annoncer **deux semaines d'attente**. Comme cela, si je publie avant, ce sera une **surprise** !

N'hésitez pas à me **motiver** pour j'écrive** plus vite** !

.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos nombreuses _reviews_, _alertes_ et _mises en favoris_ sur le dernier chapitre. **Elles me touchent beaucoup. **J'ai aussi bien compris que la **Lune de Miel** vous avez plu. J'espère qu'il en est **de même** pour cette suite.

Je souhaite **une bonne semaine ! **Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**Chère Opale,**

Ta _review_ me fait très plaisir. C'est toujours agréable de se sentir soutenue dans ces travaux d'écriture. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. À bientôt ! AliLouane

**.**


	15. Chap XI Vivre à deux partie 2

**Bonjour chères lectrices !**

_-aucun homme ne s'est encore manifesté jusqu'à présent... mais comme il s'agit d'une fiction parlant des femmes, ceci explique peut-être cela...- hum, nous verrons..._

Voici un **chapitre un peu spécial** – bref, je ne pense pas que vous vous attendez à un tel chapitre -encore que ! sait-on jamais ? - d'où le stress de savoir comment vous allez l'accueillir et réagir... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse lire...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XI – Vivre à Deux**

**.**

…

**.**

**Seconde Partie**

**.**

…

**.**

Très ponctuelle, Madame Clearwather se présenta à neuf heures tapantes à la porte de l'appartement de Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen.

Au premier coup d'œil, Bella sut qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec elle.

C'était une femme avenante et réservée, que la vie n'avait pas épargnée.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas atteint la cinquantaine, ses cheveux bruns étaient déjà presque tous grisonnants. Ses traits étaient marqués par les épreuves subies : la perte de son fils unique écrasé par un chauffeur ivre à l'âge de dix ans, puis celle de son époux, ouvrier du bâtiment emporté par la maladie de l'amiante.

Ce dernier décès l'avait contrainte à rechercher à nouveau du travail. Elle avait trouvé, il y a quelques années, une place de nourrice chez des voisins d'Edward, complétée par un emploi de gouvernante chez ce dernier lorsqu'il était revenu des États-Unis.

Madame Clearwather tenait à faire bonne impression sur la jeune Madame Cullen. Elle avait bien conscience que son poste était en jeu et qu'une nouvelle épousée commençait souvent par licencier le personnel choisi par son époux ou sa belle-mère pour imposer sa marque et son style de vie dans la maisonnée.

**-Bonjour Madame Clearwather, **l'accueillit Bella lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

**-Madame Edward,** la salua la gouvernante.

Bella tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom. Ayant été appelée tout au long de sa Lune de Miel «_ Madame __Cullen_ », elle en avait presque oublié que ce nom-là était prioritairement réservé à sa belle-mère, Esmé Cullen. Elle n'était que la jeune Madame Cullen et, lorsque les domestiques connaissaient sa belle-mère, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle serait nommée par le prénom de son époux.

**-Je vous en prie, entrez donc, **offrit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle avait préparé du thé pour faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle gouvernante. Madame Clearwather la suivit de près et fut surprise de voir sa nouvelle maitresse lui offrir un thé et lui proposer de s'asseoir.

**-Je ne crois pas que cela se fasse habituellement... J'ai juste pensé que ce serait mieux... **Murmura Bella en voyant la mine ébahie, voir presque choquée, de Sue Clearwather.

**-Je vous remercie, Madame Edward, **accepta Sue Clearwather pour ne pas déplaire à sa nouvelle patronne.

**-Puis-je vous demander depuis quand vous travaillez pour mon époux ?** Questionna Bella en levant sa tasse de thé de manière distinguée près de ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, Madame Clearwather était étonnée.

**-Ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ? **Bella remua négativement la tête. **Vous a-t-il parlé de moi et de mon travail ici ?**

**-Pas vraiment,** confirma Bella. **Nous sommes de jeunes mariés, voyez-vous, à peine une semaine ! Je ne vous cache pas que durant notre Lune de Miel, nous avons plus appris à nous connaître qu'à découvrir qui composait notre entourage et comment se déroulerait notre vie ici. **Elle rajouta en souriant. **De plus, vous savez comment sont les hommes ? Ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à ce genre de futilité que sont la cuisine, le linge et le ménage.**

**-Et votre époux, encore moins qu'un autre ! **Affirma plaisamment Madame Clearwather.

**-Tout à fait ! Avez-vous vu ce qu'il y a dans ses placards ? J'ai été bien en peine de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner correct ce matin.**

**-Monsieur Edward ne vivait pas vraiment ici,** le défendit la gouvernante qui appréciait son employeur. **Cet appartement était un logement pour dormir, mais il ne mangeait pratiquement jamais là, entre ses repas d'affaire, ceux chez ses parents et les soirées auxquelles il participait...**

**-J'en ai bien conscience**, l'interrompit gentiment Bella. **Aussi j'espère changer cela maintenant !**

**-Cela me ferait plaisir de voir plus de vie dans cet appartement, **affirma la domestique. **Pour répondre à votre première question, j'ai été recrutée par Madame Cullen au printemps dernier. **Elle précisa. **Je ne venais que trois fois par semaine pour quelques heures en matinée, car je m'occupais également des enfants d'un voisin de Monsieur Edward. Mais lorsqu'il m'a fait par de** **son projet de mariage, il m'a demandé de venir plus souvent, de manière quotidienne, et plus longtemps.**

**-Oui, il m'en a parlé rapidement ce matin. J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas trop de contraintes de cumuler les deux emplois...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Madame. **Sue Clearwather respira difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son emploi. Il était essentiel qu'elle réussisse à composer avec la jeune Madame Edward. **Mes heures chez les Richard ont considérablement réduit depuis que leurs deux ainés sont entrés en pension au début du mois de septembre.**

**-Je suis jeune, Madame Clearwather. **Bella tenait à être franche avec elle dès le départ. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait guère le cacher. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait ainsi s'appuyer sur elle et profiter de ses conseils. **Même si j'ai vu ma mère diriger sa nombreuse domesticité d'une main de fer depuis mon enfance, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait moi-même. **Bella reprit sa respiration. Elle était ravie de n'avoir qu'une personne en face d'elle, et non pas des dizaines comme le faisait sa mère. **Je souhaiterai donc connaître quelles étaient vos attributions ici. Je sais aussi que mon époux apprécie votre travail et votre discrétion. Aussi j'espère que nous saurons nous entendre pour gérer l'appartement.**

Madame Clearwather souffla de soulagement. Sa jeune maitresse était aussi stressée qu'elle. D'où certainement l'idée du thé pour se détendre et ne pas perdre contenance.

**-Je l'espère aussi, Madame Edward. Je ferai tout pour.**

**-Alors, dites-moi tout ! Quels sont les secrets de l'appartement de mon époux ?**

**-Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Edward ne vivait pas réellement là. Je faisais donc rarement la cuisine, sauf quand il recevait le docteur Cullen et son épouse, ou des amis. Par contre, je m'occupais du ménage et surtout la majorité de mes heures était consacrée au linge, lessive, essorage et repassage. Parfois, un peu de couture, s'il y avait besoin.**

**-D'accord ! **Bella avait écouté attentivement le discours de sa gouvernante. **Seriez-vous d'accord pour continuer de vous occuper du linge et du ménage ?**

**-Bien sûr, Madame Edward. Cela fait partie de mes fonctions.**

**-Je crois que tout est clair désormais, **conclut Bella. **Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais : c'est mon époux qui continuera de payer vos gages à la fin du mois, en fonction des heures réalisées.**

**-Je vous remercie, Madame Edward, **répondit Madame Clearwather en inclinant la tête. **Madame, puis-je vous demander qui sera en charge de la cuisine ? Comptez-vous embaucher une nouvelle employée de cuisine ?**

La gouvernante était curieuse de savoir si elle devait rester vigilante au cas où une nouvelle personne entrerait dans la place. Elle connaissait la concurrence déloyale, voir parfois la perversité, qui existaient entre les domestiques, prêts à tout parfois pour gagner les faveurs de leurs employeurs.

**-Oh ! Non ! **Répliqua Bella. **J'aime cuisiner. J'ai envie de cuisiner des petits plats pour Edward. Je souhaite lui faire plaisir après ses longues journées de travail au cabinet ou au tribunal.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, Madame Edward. Je cuisine également. Si vous avez besoin de conseils ou d'idées de recettes, je vous aiderai avec plaisir.**

**-Je vous remercie, Madame Clearwather.**

**-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sue.**

**-Merci Sue,** lui sourit la jeune fille qui avait bien senti son employée se décontracter une fois qu'elle avait compris que sa place n'était pas menacée. **Serait-il déplacé si je vous demandais de m'appeler par mon prénom ?**

**-Je le pense, Madame Edward.**

**-Oh ! **Souffla Bella. **Je n'ose même pas imaginer les propos que ma mère hurlerait si elle apprenait que je vous ai proposé une telle inconvenance. **Les yeux de Bella s'attristèrent à l'évocation de sa mère. Sue comprit immédiatement que cette dernière était un sujet sensible pour sa nouvelle maitresse. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure à un nouveau sujet qui pourrait la distraire, mais Bella la devança en lui demandant quels commerces existaient dans le quartier. **C'est un arrondissement que je connais peu, j'habitais encore dans le seizième il y a une semaine.**

**-La boulangerie est au pied de l'immeuble, je pense que vous avez déjà dû la voir. J'en ai d'ailleurs ramené du pain frais, comme Monsieur Edward me le demandait avant son mariage**, raconta Sue en désignant le pain qu'elle avait posé sur la paillasse de la cuisine**_._ Il y a une épicerie au coin de la rue. Cent mètres plus loin se trouve une excellente boucherie. Le lundi, elle est fermée, mais si vous le souhaitez, j'irai une fois avec vous pour être sûre que le boucher vous réserve ses meilleurs morceaux. Le marché, sur la place sous la halle, a lieu trois fois par semaine le matin : le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Il propose d'excellents fruits et légumes. Pour la poissonnerie, par contre, il faut aller plus loin...**

**-Cel****a en fait des magasins ! **S'exclama Bella ravie. **J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour pour acheter de quoi manger pour ce midi et ce soir.**

Elle n'avait jamais été faire les courses alimentaires. Selon sa mère, cela ne convenait pas aux jeunes filles distinguées dont elle devait faire partie.

**-Le lundi, il n'y a que l'épicerie qui est ouverte, Madame Edward.**

**-Alors, je vais commencer par elle ! Savez-vous si mon époux dissimule quelque part un filet à provisions ?**

**-Oui, Monsieur Edward possède, même s'il ne doit pas le savoir, un panier et un cabas à roulettes. **Sue expliqua.** J'utilise le second quand je fais le réapprovisionnement complet, cela m'évite de porter trop lourd.**

**-Bien ! Je vais donc prendre le panier pour mes premiers achats à l'épicerie.**

Sue se leva et montra à Bella dans quel placard il était rangé.

Bella chaussa ses chaussures à talon, enfila son trench-coat blanc cassé et un chapeau.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sourit à Sue tellement elle était fière d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait seule, sans l'un de ses parents, sans un domestique, sans une gouvernante, sans Edward... à l'exception des deux balades à cheval en Charente, durant lesquelles elle avait rencontré celui qui lui avait pris sa vertu.

**-Pendant votre absence, Madame, je vais commencer à m'occuper du linge de Monsieur... et du votre, **compléta Sue pensant aux valises du voyage de noces qu'il lui faudra défaire.

**-Je vous remercie, Sue. À toute à l'heure. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.**

**.**

…

**.**

Au pied de l'immeuble, Bella respira profondément l'air frais de cette fin du mois de septembre. Elle se sentait libre, sans compte à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à sa mère.

Elle avait hâte de découvrir l'épicerie, ses rayons et les produits qu'elle proposait. Elle souhaitait choisir le meilleur pour réussir son repas pour son époux, qui était si prévenant avec elle.

Elle raffermit sa main sur l'anse du panier et longea le trottoir pour arriver au bout de la rue, où Sue lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de l'épicerie.

Elle poussa avec ravissement la porte vitrée de l'épicerie. Tout l'émerveillait : le rayon des conserves, le rayon des féculents, le rayon des produits frais, le rayon des biscuits et autres sucreries, l'étalage des fruits et légumes si colorés...

Elle déambula plusieurs fois de suite dans l'ensemble des rayons afin de se familiariser avec les produits exposés et repérer ceux qui lui plairait de prendre. Elle avait déjà noté mentalement dans sa tête de prendre du beurre, des œufs, du lait, du fromage, du riz, de la farine, des petits pois, des lardons, une salade verte, des oranges et des tomates.

Excitée par le fait de remplir son panier, concentrée sur le choix des produits alimentaires qui l'intéressaient, elle fut soudainement agacée par un bruit répétitif.

_Bip... bip... bip... bip..._

Elle détourna la tête pour en trouver l'origine et fut ébahie lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du scanner de la caisse enregistreuse, qui permettait d'additionner le prix des différents produits. Par la suite, les clients pouvaient régler aisément leurs commissions.

La caissière, qui trônait fièrement dans son uniforme derrière sa gigantesque machine, annonça d'une voix claire et distincte :

**-Cela vous fera 48 francs et soixante-quinze centimes, Madame Bertrand.**

La cliente en question chargea ses achats dans son cabas puis sortit de son sac à main son porte-monnaie d'où elle tira un billet de cinquante francs. L'hôtesse d'accueil ouvrit alors son tiroir-caisse dans un bruit monumental afin de lui rendre sa monnaie. Puis, elle lui tendit le ticket de caisse avant de la saluer.

Bella était impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle machine fonctionner.

Outre ce sentiment, il y en avait un autre que la jeune fille ne savait pas identifier. Il lui semblait en effet avoir oublié quelque chose de primordial, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle repensait à sa liste de provisions, faisant le point sur chaque aliment dont elle avait besoin pour sa recette, quand tout à coup elle sursauta et pâlit.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent, ni chéquier pour régler ses achats.

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander une ardoise à la caissière, puisqu'elle n'était pas connue dans ce quartier.

Des larmes parurent dans ses yeux chocolat et coulèrent sur ses joues rosées. Elle voulait bien faire, elle voulait que son époux soit heureux en constatant qu'elle cuisinait bien, et voilà que dès la première difficulté, elle s'affolait et s'effondrait.

Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait que faire.

La jeune femme en pleurs était vêtue de vêtements réalisés sur mesure par un couturier qui avait pignon sur rue, elle portait des chaussures à talon de marque, elle était coiffée d'un chapeau de créateur. Elle avait à son annuaire une bague de fiançailles et une alliance, qui valaient chacune leur pesant d'or.

Toutefois, elle n'avait même pas un billet de cinquante francs sur elle pour payer de simples provisions.

Elle se sentait ridicule.

Naïve.

Trop jeune.

Incompétente.

Elle pensait n'avoir aucun sens pratique, aucune logique.

Et surtout elle se jugeait sotte.

Bête et sotte.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être incapable de réaliser quoique ce soit sans la présence de ses parents ou sans celle de son époux.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle pouvait se procurer l'argent nécessaire pour les commissions.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'argent en main jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec ses parents et qu'elle passait ses étés en Charente, c'était toujours sa gouvernante ou l'un des domestiques qui réglait avec la monnaie donnée par sa mère si elle avait besoin d'une chose à acheter.

Elle se rappelait aussi que seul son père allait régulièrement à la banque pour retirer l'argent nécessaire pour la bonne marche de leur foyer. Il remettait de manière hebdomadaire une enveloppe de billets à sa mère. Edward ne lui avait rien remis de tout cela.

Elle frissonnait de honte en constatant son inaptitude à être autonome.

Faisant face aux regards curieux de clients qui la dévisageaient sans scrupule se demandant pourquoi cette jolie jeune fille brune était en pleurs, elle respira profondément et essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir brodé qui était dissimulé dans l'une des poches de son trench-coat.

Il fallait au moins qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle dépose à leur bon emplacement les produits alimentaires qu'elle avait déjà placés dans son panier. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être accusée de vol.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle sortit aussi dignement qu'elle en était capable de l'épicerie, son panier à la main. Ce dernier était encore vide bien qu'elle se soit, au préalable, fait une joie de le remplir.

Elle regagna l'appartement de son époux d'un pas rapide, espérant que Sue était toujours présente. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à emmener les clés et elle craignait désormais d'être à la porte de chez elle.

Si tel était le cas, elle ne connaissait même pas le numéro de téléphone du cabinet d'avocat d'Edward par cœur. Ce matin, il lui avait appris qu'il était noté dans le répertoire téléphonique sur la commode de l'entrée... qui était donc à l'intérieur de l'appartement dont elle n'avait pas les clés.

Le seul numéro de téléphone qu'elle savait par cœur était celui du domicile parental.

Si elle appelait là-bas, elle n'osait imaginer les foudres de sa mère, qui la critiquerait d'être allée faire les courses alors que ce n'était pas son rôle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas une seule pièce de monnaie pour appeler d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle ne pouvait donc pas envisager cette solution, qui la mettait d'avance fort mal à l'aise.

Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'une main tremblante, espérant de tout cœur que Sue était présente et qu'elle ne s'était pas absentée pour une quelconque tâche.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Madame Edward fut sortie, Sue se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle trouva une panière pleine de linge de Monsieur Edward.

Elle commença par séparer le linge blanc des vêtements noirs ou colorés. Elle détacha au savon de Marseille les chemises qui en éprouvaient le besoin, nettoya également leurs cols. Puis, elle chargea le lave-linge avec le linge de couleurs et lança le programme de lavage.

Elle remit momentanément le linge blanc dans la panière et sortit de la salle de bain pour gagner la chambre dans laquelle elle espérait trouver les valises des jeunes mariés qu'il lui faudrait défaire.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir puisque sa jeune maîtresse était partie il y a peu, elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de découvrir Madame Edward, les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes, son panier vide.

**-Mon Dieu ! Madame ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? Vous a-t-on fait du mal ?**

La voix de Sue était chaleureuse même si on pouvait deviner légèrement l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour la jeune fille une fois qu'elle eut remarqué son chagrin.

Ce souci ressenti fut le déclic pour Bella qui se précipita dans les bras de sa gouvernante pour chercher du réconfort, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Nanou lorsqu'elle passait ses étés en Charente.

**-Oh ! Sue ! Je n'avais rien pour payer les commissions.**

Sue respira soulagée que cela ne soit que cela. Elle avait craint un moment le pire, et n'osait imaginer la réaction de son employeur si tel avait été le cas. Constatant que la jeune fille avait besoin de soutien, elle referma ses bras sur elle et la consola comme une mère ferait avec son enfant.

Pour l'apaiser, Sue la conduisit à la cuisine où elle fit réchauffer l'eau du thé et où elle lui fit ôter son chapeau et son trench-coat. La gouvernante ne pouvait s'empêcher que sa jeune maîtresse avait sur-réagi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu.

**-Je pensais que vous aviez de quoi payer, sinon je vous aurais donné l'argent des courses que Monsieur Edward me remet.**

Sue lui désigna une boite en métal sur l'une des étagères de la cuisine.

**-Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je n'ai jamais eu ni monnaie, ni billets en main. Je n'avais jamais fait les courses avant aujourd'hui, **expliqua Bella en grimaçant. **Ma mère ne l'aurait jamais voulu. **

**-Votre père ne vous a-il jamais ouvert de compte bancaire ?**

**-Non, je ne pense pas ou, si tel est le cas, je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis jamais allée dans une banque.**

**-Monsieur Edward était-il d'accord pour que vous vous occupiez des courses ? **Questionna une Sue, un peu gênée, se réprimandant que savoir son épouse de sortie dans une épicerie n'aurait peut-être pas plu à son patron.

Elle pensait, à juste titre, que s'il avait agréé cette idée, il aurait donné de l'argent à sa femme pour régler ses achats.

**-Oui, nous en avons parlé ce matin. Tant que j'en ai envie, il m'a dit me soutenir dans ma démarche.**

**-Il faudra que vous lui demandiez un moyen de paiement ce soir**, suggéra Sue, soulagée par la réponse franche de Madame Edward. **Il a certainement dû penser que vous aviez accès à un compte bancaire, à moins qu'il pensait vous en ouvrir un prochainement. Il me semble que vous êtes rentrés tard hier soir de votre séjour en Normandie, il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.**

**-C'est possible, **répondit Bella, légèrement réconfortée par le bon sens de Sue**. **

**-Veuillez m'excuser Madame, je dois me retirer, la machine à laver le linge va entrer en essorage. Si vous voulez, nous irons ensuite ensemble faire les courses à l'épicerie.**

**-Je vous remercie ! **Accepta la jeune fille. **Puis-je venir voir l****a machine à laver le linge**** ?**

**-Si vous le désirez, **répondit Sue, déconcertée par la réaction de sa patronne.

C'était bien la première fois que la femme du patron lui manifestait une telle lubie.

Sue gagna la salle de bains, suivie de près par Bella. Elle enclencha le programme essorage sur la machine après avoir mis le tuyau d'évacuation des eaux sales dans la baignoire. Puis elle tourna la manivelle, action qui permettait de vider l'eau devenue superflue de la machine à laver dans le but d'essorer le linge.

Bella la regardait faire avec admiration. Elle n'avait jamais vu de machine à laver le linge. Chez ses parents, sa mère mettait un point d'honneur à embaucher suffisamment de lingères pour que le linge de maison et les vêtements soient lavés et battus à la main, au lavoir.

Quel gain de temps c'était cette invention ! Elle était bien plus bruyante que le lavage à la main mais tellement plus pratique !

Lorsque toute l'eau se fut écoulée, Sue ouvrit le couvercle de la machine et sortit les vêtements de son patron. Elle les suspendit, l'un après l'autre, à l'aide de pinces à linge sur l'étendage qui se trouvait au-dessus de la baignoire.

Une fois sa tâche de Sue achevée, les deux femmes enfilèrent leur manteau puis sortirent de l'appartement, l'une d'entre elle chargée du panier, l'autre de l'argent des commissions.

**.**

…

**.**

De retour à l'appartement, la plus jeune, heureuse, s'affaira à la cuisine pour tester le repas qu'elle comptait réaliser pour son mari le soir même pendant que la plus âgée s'occupait de défaire les valises des nouveaux mariés. Sue lança alors un nouveau programme de linge de couleur pour les vêtements de Madame Edward.

Vers midi et quart, alors qu'elles allaient toutes s'attabler, Sue avec la salade qu'elle avait préparée chez elle, Bella avec le repas test qu'elle comptait servir ce soir s'il était une réussite, le téléphone sonna dans le vestibule.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent l'une l'autre, se demandant mentalement laquelle devait aller répondre.

**-Je ne sais pas si je dois... **Bella était hésitante.

Chez ses parents, c'était toujours la gouvernante qui répondait avant de transmettre l'appel.

**-Je m'en occupe, **réagit Sue en se levant. Elle décrocha le combiné et répondit. **Appartement de Monsieur et Madame Cullen ... Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Edward ... Oui, nous avons fait connaissance... Bien entendu, je vous la passe, d'autant que je crois qu'elle souhaite vous demander quelque chose...**

Bella entendait toute la conversation de la cuisine. C'était son époux qui appelait, et il voulait lui parler. Elle était heureuse. Longue était cette première séparation. Elle était ravie de pouvoir entendre sa voix de ténor.

Elle se leva et rejoignit le vestibule.

**-Madame, c'est pour vous, **lui confirma Sue en lui tendant le combiné. **C'est votre mari.**

**-Merci Sue, **répondit Bella en réceptionnant l'écouteur. **Edward ?**

_**-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

**-Oh ! Edward ! Que je suis contente de t'entendre !**

_**-Comment se déroule ta première matinée ? Commences-tu à prendre tes repaires dans l'appartement ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec Sue ?**_

**-Oui, Sue est adorable. Elle m'explique plein de choses. Elle m'a montré comment fonctionnait la machine à laver le linge. Je te prépare aussi une surprise pour ce soir.**

Edward sourit au téléphone. Connaître le fonctionnement d'un lave-linge ressemblait tant à un caprice de sa petite femme !

Toutefois, à long terme, il craignait qu'elle ne s'ennuie à rester à la maison, ne s'occupant que sa gestion, ne pratiquant pas d'activité intellectuelle. C'est un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, qu'il espérait pouvoir aborder prochainement avec elle. Le jeune homme ne comprenait en effet toujours pas pourquoi Monsieur et Madame Swan avaient interdit à leur fille, si brillante, de s'inscrire à l'université dans une filière littéraire.

_**-Je te vois bien occupée, dis donc !**_

**-Oui, la matinée a vite passé, **approuva Bella, alors que ses joues rougirent de sa bêtise d'être partie à l'épicerie sans argent. Elle n'osait pas en parler à son époux maintenant, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer avec ces petites tracasseries domestiques alors qu'il était sur son lieu de travail. **Et toi, comment s'est passée la reprise ?**

_**-Bien, mes rendez-vous se sont enchainés très rapidement, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de souffler ce matin**_. Edward se rappela soudain que Sue avait évoqué une chose que Bella voulait lui demander. _**Bella, n'oublierais-tu pas quelque chose ?**_

**-Oh ! Edward ! Cela peut attendre ton retour ce soir ! Il n'y a pas d'urgence !**

_**-Bella, dis-moi ! **_Devant le silence de sa femme, il rajouta. _**Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais envisager le pire.**_

Bella souffla dans le combiné.

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment important, c'est juste que ce matin, je suis allée à l'épicerie et … **

_**-Et... ? **_L'encouragea son mari.

**-Et je n'avais rien pour payer mes achats. J'ai dû remonter chez nous et Sue m'a donné l'argent que tu laisses dans une petite boite en métal pour les courses.**

La mémoire d'Edward fit un saut vertigineux dans le passé, remontant au soir où il avait eu une discussion sérieuse et confidentielle avec Charlie Swan concernant la dot de sa fille. Lorsque le commissaire Swan avait évoqué le montant financier de cette dot, il n'avait jamais souligné le fait que Bella possédait déjà un compte bancaire. Le virement avait d'ailleurs était fait directement sur le compte d'Edward au lendemain de la cérémonie du mariage.

Edward siffla dans le téléphone, maugréant contre lui, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que Bella serait incapable de régler un achat quotidien, ni qu'elle serait intimidée de lui demander un moyen de paiement. L'argent donné par son père lui revenait avant tout à elle, et non pas seulement à lui ou à leur couple.

Edward était également furieux contre Monsieur Swan qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un compte bancaire à sa fille, qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de la rendre autonome, la laissant sous la dépendance entière de son époux.

Edward rageait !

Certes, une femme était toujours sous l'autorité de son père puis son mari, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit incapable de se débrouiller au quotidien comme ce fut le cas de son épouse ce matin. Bella était si sensible. Edward imaginait déjà qu'elle avait dû paniquer.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le fait que Bella n'ait pas de compte bancaire en son nom propre. Même sa jeune cousine Kate, pourtant mineure, en avait déjà un. Elle pourrait l'utiliser dès sa majorité atteinte. Et son épouse n'avait rien alors que son père lui avait remis une partie de son héritage. Quelle bizarrerie de la part de la famille Swan !

_**-Oh ! Bella ! Que imbécile je fais ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à te faire ouvrir un compte bancaire**_**. **De toute façon, Edward savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le droit de le faire avant la cérémonie civile. _**Je prends un rendez-vous à la banque pour demain, nous irons ensemble et nous ouvrirons un compte joint. **_

De toute façon, comme ils n'avaient pas signé de contrat pré-nuptial, Edward savait qu'avoir deux comptes à leurs deux noms différents leur compliquerait plus la tâche, sans pour autant être nécessaires. Un seul compte commun, sur lequel seraient regroupés la dot de Bella et l'argent gagné par Edward dans son étude d'avocat serait le plus simple pour gérer les ressources financières du jeune ménage.

**-Merci Edward, **répondit Bella d'une voix douce, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'était un compte joint.

_**-À ce soir, chérie ! Je pense être là vers 18 heures.**_

**-Bon après-midi ! Je t'aime Edward !**

_**-Moi aussi, chérie. **_

Bella raccrocha heureuse et rejoignit la cuisine pour déjeuner.

**.**

…

**.**

L'après-midi fila à toute allure : pendant que Madame Clearwather amidonnait, repassait, pliait et rangeait le linge lavé le matin même, Bella défit ses cartons personnels, rangeant ses livres dans sa bibliothèque à côté de ceux d'Edward, déposant la lampe de chevet de son enfance sur sa table de nuit, égayant le salon par des coussins colorés qu'elle disposa de manière agréable sur le sofa et les fauteuils...

Puis elle s'attela à la préparation de son repas pour le diner -son test avait été réussi ce midi : une salade verte, du riz cantonné, un plateau de fromage et un gâteau à l'orange. Concentrée sur le glaçage de son dessert, elle fit à peine attention à Sue lorsque cette dernière lui annonça son départ vers 17h30, lui précisant qu'elle serait là mardi dès 9h.

Le téléphone sonna juste lorsqu'elle eut terminé de dresser la table. Sa belle-mère lui proposait de venir avec Edward pour le diner mercredi soir. Bella accepta l'invitation avec grand plaisir.

Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle sentit deux mains ceinturer sa fine taille.

**-Que... ? Oh ! Edward ! **S'écria-t-elle surprise. **Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !**

**-Je vois cela... **Murmura-t-il en la faisant pivoter dans ses bras pour pouvoir cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres.** Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée avec Sue ?**

**-Oui, elle est vraiment très gentille. **Bella lui rendit son baiser en retour, humant le parfum si viril de son homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

**-Que voulait Esmé ? **Questionna-t-il en reprenant les lèvres de sa belle.

**-Nous inviter pour le diner de mercredi soir, **répondit Bella haletante, une fois qu'elle put reprendre son souffle.

**-Quelle bonne idée ! As-tu accepté ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! **

Edward mena son épouse dans le salon, laissant ainsi vide le vestibule d'entrée. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

**-Hum ! Quelle bonne odeur ! Qu'as-tu donc préparé de bon pour le diner ?**

**-C'est une surprise... **Rougit Bella. **J'espère que cela te plaira...**

**-Je sens déjà que je vais me régaler, **susurra Edward dans le creux de son oreille.

Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et prit son épouse sur ses genoux, dans ses bras, pour profiter de quelques instants de ses beaux yeux chocolat, de la douceur de ses joues rosées, de la fraicheur de ses lèvres pulpeuses, de la chaleur de sa langue si délicieuse.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

**Lorsque la fiction rejoint la vraie Histoire...**

**.  
><strong>

**+ Quelques précisions sur les femmes et leur compte bancaire :**

**1943** : l'épouse peut ouvrir un compte bancaire sans l'autorisation de son mari.

**1965 **: les maris français perdent leur droit de veto sur le travail de leurs épouses, qui peuvent avoir leur compte en banque.

La première loi, parue pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, est passée inaperçue dans la société française. De plus, pratiquement toutes les lois émises par le gouvernement de Vichy ont été supprimées par le Gouvernement Provisoire de la République Française en 1944. Dans l'après-guerre, il était donc encore courant que les femmes mariées doivent demander l'autorisation de leur mari pour ouvrir un compte bancaire.

Dans la fiction, nous sommes à l'automne 1958, la seconde loi n'existe pas encore. Monsieur Swan n'a pas ouvert de compte bancaire à sa fille, cette dernière se retrouve donc sans ressources et est entièrement à charge de son époux (et de son bon vouloir de lui ouvrir un compte bancaire ou non).

.

**+ Quelques précisions sur les premières machines à laver le linge.**

J'imagine qu'en lisant cela, vous avez dû beaucoup rire ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il était d'usage courant que les familles bourgeoises aient du personnel pour s'occuper du linge.

J'imagine également que toutes mes lectrices ont dû **bénir leur lave-linge moderne**, qui fait tout (lavage, essorage, voir séchage pour certaines) une fois qu'il est lancé, après avoir simplement appuyé sur un petit bouton. **Vive l****a modernité !**

Il n'en a pas été de même pour nos ancêtres. Les premières machines étaient appelées **lessiveuses** datent du XIXe siècle et étaient de grandes marmites dans lesquelles on faisait bouillir le linge. Elles étaient d'un usage peu pratique, plutôt utilisées dans les milieux ouvriers où le linge était quotidiennement sali. Il n'était donc pas rare que nos grands-mères lavent le linge à la main au lavoir, au bassin, à la mare... ou dans tout autre point d'eau.

Ainsi, les femmes des petits villages dans lequel les habitants n'avaient pas l'eau courante (vivent les puits !), ont connu le lavage et battage du linge **au lavoir** jusque dans le milieu des années soixante. Le lavoir était alors un haut lieu de **sociabilité féminine**, où les femmes se rencontraient, échangeant potins et nouvelles...

Certaines mariées chanceuses reçoivent au début des années soixante-dix une machine à laver du type décrit dans la fiction (elles sont assez coûteuses à l'époque). J'ai donc peut-être fait un léger anachronisme puisque ma fiction se déroule en 1957.

Les **machines à laver le linge automatiques** telles que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui (lavage et essorage automatique) ont été crées aux États-Unis dans les années cinquante. Quelques premiers exemplaires sont arrivées dans les foyers français dans les années 1970, et ce modèle s'est largement diffusé dans la majorité des foyers français au début des années 1980. **Il est le symbole de l'amélioration de la condition féminine,** puisque le lavage et l'entretien du linge de maison et des habitants du foyer étaient deux tâches ménagères fatigantes car quotidiennes et surtout qui prenaient beaucoup de temps aux femmes.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**...**

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 26 avril 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Vivre à Deux _**(partie 3).

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, je préfère vous annoncer **deux semaines d'attente**. Comme cela, si je publie avant, ce sera encore une fois une **surprise** !

N'hésitez pas à me motiver pour j'écrive plus vite ! D'autant que le début du mois de mai est toujours très chargé professionnellement pour moi.

.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos nombreuses _reviews_ sur le dernier chapitre. **Elles me touchent toujours autant. **Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à attendre le **retour de Renée Swan** : vous serez exaucées au prochain chapitre.

.

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	16. Chap XI Vivre à deux partie 3

**Bonjour chères lectrices !**

J'espère que vous vous portez toutes **bien** ! Et que vous pouvez **profiter **des quelques jours fériés que nous offrent le mois de **m****ai** (et ce malgré le mauvais temps... pfff !)

.

**Quelques nouvelles **: j'avais bien l'intention de poster ce chapitre dimanche 6 mai. J'ai même voulu poster dès le **vendredi 4 mai. **Mon chapitre était prêt. Or, au moment de le poster, **le système de mon ordinateur a buggué...** et il s'est éteint. Totalement. Impossible de rallumer l'ordinateur. Coup dur ! Et gros stress ! Je vous raconte pas la panique !

J'ai tout de même eu de la chance car un ami a pu** sauver **tous mes documents (**ouf !** je ne me revoyais ni réécrire les chapitres que j'avais entamés pour mes fictions, ni refaire les quelques dossiers de travail qui trainent sur mon ordinateur personnel). Cette récupération et la réinstallation d'un nouveau système (je ne voulais plus de celui d'avant - je ne cite pas de marque volontairement pour respecter les choix de chacun) ont juste demandé **du temps**, puisque tout a été fait de manière bénévole et sympathique. Puis, j'avais un déplacement professionnel prévu (donc je ne pouvais pas poster). Et **me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre**.

Pour info, je n'ai **pas relu **ce chapitre depuis vendredi 4 mai, le soir où j'ai voulu le publier, car sinon j'aurai certainement fait des modifications et** vous auriez attendu plus longtemps... **J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous n'aurez pas de souci pour replonger dans l'histoire après ce "temps-mort" imprévu.

.

**Erratum** : dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé de « caisse enregistreuse » et de « scanner ». C'est une erreur de ma part, les scanners n'existaient pas encore dans les années cinquante et soixante, ni la carte bancaire. J'aurai dû parler simplement de « caisse enregistreuse ». Merci à **Axellelia3** de me l'avoir gentiment souligné.

.

Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XI – Vivre à Deux**

**.**

…

**.**

**Troisième Partie  
><strong>

**.**

...

.**  
><strong>

Mardi, en fin de matinée, Bella avait rejoint Edward à son cabinet d'avocat. Il lui avait fait visiter l'étude et présenter son collaborateur, Paul Deschanel, ainsi que le reste du personnel, secrétaires, avocats salariés et stagiaires.

Le jeune couple était ensuite allé déjeuner dans une brasserie sympathique et traditionnelle du quartier, avant de se rendre à la banque pour ouvrir un compte-joint, sur lequel seraient transférés la dot de Bella et les salaires d'Edward. Seule la comptabilité du cabinet restait à part, séparée des biens du ménage.

Bella était repartie de la banque avec la possibilité d'avoir un accès direct à leur compte, ce qui l'étonnait encore. Elle était stupéfaite de la confiance qu'Edward avait en elle et elle se promettait d'ores et déjà d'être vigilante sur les dépenses.

Elle pouvait désormais retirer de l'argent au guichet sans avoir l'accord de son époux. De plus, d'ici une dizaine de jours, elle recevrait également un chéquier au nom de Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen.

**.**

…

**.**

Mercredi, Sue avait emmenée sa jeune patronne dans tous les commerces du quartier pour qu'elle puisse bien se repérer dans son environnement proche, sans oublier de la présenter au boucher pour qu'il n'oublie pas de lui réserver de bons morceaux de viande rouge.

Comme chaque fin d'après-midi, vers 17 heures, Sue avait salué Madame Edward et était rentrée chez elle.

Bella n'ayant pas de repas à préparer puisque Edward et elle dînaient chez Esmé et le docteur Cullen, elle prit du temps pour découvrir la bibliothèque de son époux. La veille, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lire tout ce qui lui ferait envie, sans avoir à lui demander son autorisation au préalable. Elle n'était plus sous la coupe maternelle et pouvait donc se lancer dans toute lecture qui la tenterait.

La jeune fille, absorbée dans sa découverte des nombreux romans et essais que possédait son mari, n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Edward découvrit son épouse assise en tailleur sur le parquet du bureau, son attention focalisée sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qu'elle feuilletait. Quelques romans étaient éparpillés autour d'elle.

Sa jupe s'était légèrement relevée, dévoilant la rondeur de ses genoux, la douceur de ses cuisses, mais dissimulant encore ses merveilles les plus intimes qui rendirent immédiatement dure la queue d'Edward lorsqu'il les imagina.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir toute la soirée. Il avait besoin de sa tendre épouse, et tout de suite !

D'un pas sûr de lui, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha d'elle, qui restait toujours attentive à son choix de lecture.

Une lame du parquet grinça, lui faisant relever la tête.

Elle découvrit et la présence de son époux, et son regard brillant qui manifestait l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

Sous le regard intense et percutant d'Edward, elle frissonna et des papillons circulèrent dans tout son corps, gagnant son bas ventre, humidifiant déjà la culotte qu'elle portait.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Tu es rentré bien tôt ! **

Sa voix tendue de désir reflétait la tension sexuelle qui s'accroissait dans la petite pièce.

**-Ne t'ai-je pas manqué ? **L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur son bureau.

**-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !**

Les bouches des deux époux s'entrechoquèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues se cajolèrent les faisant gémir de plaisir.

C'était si bon d'être mariée, pensait la jeune fille amoureuse.

Les mains de Bella vinrent se balader dans les cheveux soyeux d'Edward, les tirant dans tous les sens, geste qui traduisait la puissance des émotions qu'elle recueillait.

Les paumes d'Edward n'étaient pas en reste pour autant. Elles caressèrent divinement le délicat arrondi de la poitrine de Bella, puis glissèrent sur le chemisier prune qu'elle portait et descendirent vers ses jambes fuselées. Elles remontèrent alors lentement sur les cuisses dénudées de son aimée, glissant sous sa jupe, titillant sa chair ferme d'un savant toucher alors que sa langue plongée dans sa bouche lui faisait perdre la tête.

Lorsque Bella sentit les doigts d'Edward sur ses cuisses, elle gémit davantage et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à sentir sa longueur excitée contre son ventre. Elle soupira de bien-être mais tenta de s'éloigner lorsque les doigts agiles de son époux caressèrent sa fente humide vêtue de sa culotte.

**-Edward ! Non ! Nous n'av...**

**-Bella, tu en as autant envie que moi ! Je le sais, je le sens !**

**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'heure...**

**-Jamais d'heure pour les braves !** La contra Edward en reprenant ses lèvres gonflées de leurs précédents baisers et en faisant franchir à son index la barrière de la culotte de son épouse.

**-Nous allons... être en... retard... chez tes... parents..., **tenta Bella d'une voix hachée dans une ultime note de résistance.

**-Aucun souci ! **Réplique son époux. **Ils ont été eux aussi de jeunes mariés. **

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'écria-t-elle alors qu'Edward pénétrait son vagin de son index, réalisant quelques va-et-vient pour la stimuler davantage. **Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'ils savent ce que nous fai... ? **Elle s'interrompit alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. **Oh ! Edw****ard ! ****C'est... extra... extr****aordinaire**** !** Edward venait de rajouter son majeur, lui permettant de pousser ses doigts au plus profond de l'antre intime de sa femme, la faisant presque jouir.

Il retira alors ses deux doigts de son vagin, la faisant grogner de frustration, puis les engloutit dans sa bouche pour les lécher et enfin goûter le parfum de sa femme qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

**-Bella chérie, tu es si savoureuse... Si sucrée... Si délicieuse... **Souffla-t-il.

**-Edward ! **Se plaignit-elle. **Comment peux-tu me laisser ainsi ? Comment peux-tu me laisser dans un tel état ? Je te veux !**

**-Je sais ma belle, et je veux être en toi. **

Edward souleva sa femme qui était légère comme un plume dans ses bras et la mena directement dans leur chambre, où ils tombèrent sans grâce sur leur lit, roulant l'un sur l'autre, riant aux éclats.

Leurs corps étaient impatients et désireux de se fondre l'un dans l'autre ; leurs mains étaient habiles à se dévêtir ; leurs doigts renforçaient la puissance tactile de leur envie partagée ; leurs langues glissaient dans le cou l'un de l'autre à la recherche de la moindre zone sensible ; leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, haletants ; leurs sexes dénudés entrèrent en contact puis se titillèrent tendrement avant de se lier de la manière la plus intimement possible.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Expira Bella de contentement.

**-Bella ! Tu es...** Le jeune homme était pantelant, choyé de sentir sa queue emmurée dans la douceur humide et chaude des chairs délicates de son épouse. **Tu es sensationnelle. Si bien pour moi.**

**-Plus ! Edward, je veux plus ! **S'écria-t-elle furieuse de sa langueur.

Elle ouvrit davantage les cuisses pour l'attirer au plus profond d'elle-même et enserra les hanches de son homme de ses jambes, ce qui lui permit d'appuyer sur les fesses de ce dernier avec ses talons.

**-Bella ! **Rugit-il en s'effondrant la tête la première sur la poitrine excitée à l'extrême de son épouse. Jusqu'à présent, il essayait de retenir son poids sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas peser complètement sur elle. **Tu vas me rendre fou !**

Il engloutit de suite la pointe d'un téton de sa femme dans sa bouche tout en luttant contre ses jambes pour reculer, ressortir de la cavité dans laquelle il se sentait chez lui, dans le but d'accroître la puissance de ses coups de rein et d'y revenir dans toute sa gloire.

**-Edward ! Encore ! **Hurla une Bella surprise de tant de force et de passion.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un rapport intime aussi emporté, aussi enragé. Et elle aimait cela.

Elle aimait qu'il la marque de ses dents, elle aimait son côté possessif, elle aimait le fait que seul lui savait la mener à son paroxysme le plus total, le plus enivrant, le plus magique.

Le corps transpirant de la jeune fille trembla devant la violence du plaisir qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Souhaitant calmer le jeu pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, elle ferma ses paupières, dissimulant son regard aux étoiles chocolat à son époux.

**-Ouvre les yeux !**

**-Edward, je vais... **Son époux revint en elle touchant de sa queue longue et dure une zone encore plus sensible au fond de son antre. **Je vais bientôt... C'est si bon... **Murmura-t-elle la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris d'euphorie, les yeux toujours clos.

**-Bella, ouvre les yeux !** Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, envahie par le désir, et en cessant tout mouvement. La jeune fille geint de suite et remua les hanches et les jambes pour l'inciter à reprendre ses pénétrations vigoureuses. **Bella, je veux te voir jouir !**

Bella dut user de toute sa volonté pour satisfaire son mari et lever ses paupières, révélant deux océans de chocolat dilatés de plaisir et émerveillés devant le regard vert si ardent de son mari.

**-Edward, c'est si fort...**

**-Je sais, chérie, je sais... **Murmura-t-il en reprenant ses coups de rein en elle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur le lobe de l'oreille, sur la courbe de sa poitrine, sur sa mâchoire...

Ils glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, d'un mouvement qui se voulait transcendant.

Lorsque le jeune homme sentit les parois vaginales de son épouse trembler et se refermer sur son pénis engorgé, il sut qu'il ne durerait plus longtemps, que son orgasme entraînerait automatiquement le sien.

Bella hurla sa jouissance lorsqu'il la pénétra une dernière fois violemment, touchant le point le plus secret mais aussi le plus sensible de son anatomie féminine. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il la rejoignit dans son plaisir, éjaculant le sien en plusieurs giclées chaudes au fond de son antre charnelle, et gémissant son prénom fabuleux.

Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'aimèrent à l'image de leurs corps qui venaient de se goûter et de se savourer. Ce baiser fougueux et passionné leur permit de prolonger ce sentiment de pure extase, ce moment qu'ils auraient voulu éternel.

Ils étaient toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. La verge d'Edward enfouie au plus profond de son intimité continuait de tressauter comme si elle manifestait encore quelques relents oubliés de sa jouissance initiale. L'orgasme l'ayant rendue très sensible, Bella ressentait parfaitement le moindre de ses frémissements, qui contribuaient à l'apaiser après la violence de l'explosion voluptueuse qu'elle venait de vivre.

**-Je t'aime Edward,** susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son tendre époux.

**-Et moi donc, Bella ! Je t'aime tant ! Si tu savais ! … C'est tellement fort qu'il n'y a pas assez de mots pour le dire.**

Les jeunes époux durent finalement se séparer intiment. Edward roula alors sur le dos, enserrant dans ses bras musclés Bella qui reposait désormais sur son torse. Ils se cajolèrent à l'aide de simples caresses, prenant soin tendrement l'un de l'autre , après l'étreinte vive et bouillante qu'ils venaient de partager.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles un silence calme et doux régnait dans la chambre, leur permettant de profiter de la présence de l'autre, de son toucher sensuel, de son odeur envoûtante.

**-Edward, **chuchota Bella. **Je suis bien dans tes bras... Mais nous allons finir par être très très en retard chez tes parents.**

**-Je sais... Ce n'est pas grave !** Bella releva la tête choquée d'entendre cela. **Mes parents ne sont pas les tiens. Ils sont bien moins formels. De plus, Esmé est plus conciliante que ta mère, elle ****ne nous en voudra pas.**

**-Oui, peut-être, **reconnut la jeune fille. **Mais quand même, on ne peut pas arriver à point d'heure.**

**-Exact, **approuva Edward même s'il aurait aimé rester là, à serrer sa douce épouse dans ses bras, sur leur lit. **Tu prends la salle de bain en premier, **lui proposa-t-il.

**-Si on y va ensemble, ce sera plus rapide... **Suggéra Bella d'un ton fort logique en déposant ses pieds sur la carpette puis se levant.

Elle sortait déjà des sous-vêtements propres et la robe qu'elle voulait porter ce soir de son placard.

**-Chérie, crois-tu sérieusement que si je te rejoins dans la douche, nous serons plus rapides ?**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent, lorsqu'elle comprit ce à quoi son époux faisait allusion.

**-Hum... Je pens...**

Elle se retourna vers lui et ne put poursuivre sa phrase lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la désirait toujours. Le pénis d'Edward était à nouveau érigé dans toute sa gloire devant la nudité resplendissante de son aimée.

Elle recula d'un pas timide en direction de la porte de la chambre.

**-Oui, **grogna-t-il. **Tu ferais mieux de courir t'enfermer dans la salle de bains si tu ne veux pas que nous soyons obligés d'annuler notre venue chez Esmé et mon père.**

Bella explosa de rire. Elle aussi aurait aimé rester ici. Les jus qui coulaient à nouveau entre ses cuisses en étaient la preuve manifeste.

Mais cela n'aurait pas été correct d'un point de vue des convenances sociales, ni aimable pour Esmé qui avait dû leur préparer un repas de qualité et qui devait se faire une joie de les revoir pour qu'ils leur racontent leur Lune de Miel... Enfin, ce qui était racontable en public...

Lorsqu'elle vit que Edward se levait, tel un prédateur qui ne saurait manquer sa proie, pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire à nouveau subir les derniers outrages, elle se précipita en courant et riant vers la salle de bains dont elle tourna le verrou pour être à l'abri des envies de son époux...

Et des siennes !

**-Femme ! **Le ton d'Edward était joueur et taquin. Bella en frissonna de désir. **Tu verras bien ce que tu prendras ce soir quand nous rentrerons !**

**-Oh ! Mais j'y compte bien, mon cher mari, **répondit-elle à son tour d'une voix enjouée et mutine alors qu'elle se glissait sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche pour effacer toutes traces suspectes de leur dernier ébat amoureux.

**.**

…

**.**

Le dîner chez Esmé et le docteur Cullen avait été délicieux et très chaleureux.

Edward avait conduit très rapidement sur la nationale, au point que Bella avait cru qu'elle allait être malade. La nausée n'avait pas été bien loin.

Leur retard n'avait été aucunement remarqué, le docteur Cullen ayant été lui-même retenu tardivement à son cabinet.

Le jeune couple avait été au contraire accueilli à bras ouverts par Madame Cullen.

Esmé leur avait posé mille questions sur la Normandie dès l'apéritif. Elle leur avait demandé s'ils étaient bien installés dans l'appartement d'Edward, si Bella avait pu en personnaliser la décoration plutôt masculine. C'était une manière détournée pour assouvir sa curiosité et savoir si la vie commune se déroulait bien.

Bella en profita pour remercier sa belle-mère d'avoir engagé Sue Clearwather lorsque Edward était revenu des États-Unis. C'était un choix judicieux : Sue était admirable, efficace et organisée.

Une fois le plat de résistance dégusté, Esmé se leva pour dégarnir la table et amener les fromages. Bella se leva alors pour l'aider et porta les assiettes sales en cuisine.

**-Je te remercie Bella. Dépose-les dans l'évier. La cuisinière s'occupera de les laver demain.**

**-Voilà, c'est fait, **répondit la jeune fille en s'essuyant les mains. **Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Madame Cullen, pour porter les fromages et les fruits ?**

**-Bella, tu peux m'appeler Esmé si tu le souhaites. Cela me fera très plaisir. Madame Cullen, c'est trop cérémonieux. **Constatant l'hésitation présente sur le visage de sa belle-fille, elle précisa. **C'est ainsi que me nomme Edward. Par mon prénom. Tout simplement**

**-D'accord, **accepta Bella après réflexion. **Esmé, voulez-vous de l'aide pour... ?**

**-Bien volontiers. **Esmé sortit les fromages du réfrigérateur, puis les deux femmes les ôtèrent de leurs emballages respectifs et les disposèrent sur un plat de service. Esmé en profita pour poursuivre gentiment son questionnement. **Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je sais que tu en discuteras avec ta mère,** Esmé en doutait grandement, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille en attaquant de manière frontale Madame Swan, **mais si un jour, tu éprouves le besoin de parler de choses... Hum... De parler d'« affaires de femmes » ou de problèmes typiquement féminins, et que tu n'oses le faire avec ta mère, sache que je serai là pour t'écouter.**

**-Esmé, je ne sai...**

**-Bella, je ne te demande rien,** la coupa doucement sa belle-mère**. Je veux juste tu aies conscience que je suis là pour t'écouter, et non te juger. C'est la même chose si tu souhaites que nous parlions de ton couple avec Edward. Tu sais, il y aura forcément des tensions de temps à autre entre vous deux. Tous les couples en traversent, Carlisle et moi également. Et parfois, cela fait du bien de se confier à une oreille extérieure. Sache donc que, si tu le souhaites, je peux être cette oreille amicale.**

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre proposition, Esmé.**

Et comme cette dernière ouvrait lentement ses bras, Bella se précipita avec force dans cette embrassade, qui avait presque un goût d'étreinte maternelle. Bella songea qu'entre Sue hier puis Esmé ce soir, elle était bien souvent enlacée, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand datait la dernière étreinte avec sa mère.

**-Tu sais, Bella, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants. Dès mon mariage avec Carlisle, j'ai toujours considéré Edward comme mon fils, même si j'ai mis du temps à obtenir sa confiance totale, **lui expliqua Esmé. **J'aurai donc plaisir à te considérer comme ma fille.**

**-Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Esmé.**

Ravie de sa réponse, Esmé lui sourit grandement. Puis elle lui mit le panier de fruits entre les mains pendant qu'elle saisissait le plateau de fromages.

**-Allons-y ! Sinon, nos hommes vont s'impatienter.** Bella rit à cette réflexion. Elle était sûre que le père et le fils conversaient très bien entre eux, sans présence féminine à leurs côtés. **Tout va bien avec Edward ? Tu sais, la nuit, quand vous êtes tous deux ensemble... ? **Demanda rapidement Esmé avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine pour en sortir.

**-Oh ! Oui ! **Rougit Bella. **Il est adorable avec moi. **

Un peu gênée de se confier à sa belle-mère, la jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

**-J'ai été jeune avant toi**, lui rappela Esmé en rigolant pour la décomplexer. **Je sais par quels émois passent de nouveaux mariés.**

Puis elle ouvrit le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la salle à manger.

**.**

…

**.**

Dans la salle à manger, les deux hommes avaient regardé avec ravissement leurs femmes s'éclipser vers la cuisine.

**-Elles semblent bien s'entendre, **suggéra le Docteur Cullen.

**-Oui, je le pense, **approuva Edward. **Comme je peux voir que Bella s'entend bien avec Sue Clearwather.**

**-C'est une bonne chose pour vous, Sue est une excellente gouvernante.**

**-Exact ! **Commenta le jeune homme. **J'aurai été peiné de devoir m'en séparer mais je...**

**-Tu l'aurais fait pour le bien de ton ménage. **Edward inclina positivement la tête. **Tu me sembles heureux, mon fils. C'est fort plaisant à voir.**

**-Je le suis ! Très heureux ! **Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. **Bella est... **Edward chercha ses mots. **Elle est bonne pour moi, elle est celle que j'attendais, elle est timide, elle doute be****aucoup d'elle****mais nous nous entendons bien...**

**-Cela te change de...**

**-Totalement, **le coupa Edward avec une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard qui indiquait clairement à son père qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle.

**-Votre vie commune se déroule-t-elle bien ? **Demanda Carlisle pour éviter un sujet qui demeurait encore sensible pour son fils.

**-Oui, très bien ! **La réponse d'Edward ne permettait aucune équivoque. **Je crains juste que Bella ne s'ennuie rapidement lorsque je suis au travail, si elle se contente de rester à l'appartement en compagnie de Sue. Elle a déjà choisi plusieurs de mes livres sur la table de nuit pour les dévorer.**

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ses parents ont refusé qu'elle poursuive des études universitaires. Elle semble très intelligente...**

**-Elle l'est, **confirma Edward. **Elle est curieuse de tout, tu aurais dû la voir dans les musées en Normandie. Elle aime vraiment ****lire et sait retenir l'essentiel d'une lecture****. Nous avons eu quelques discussions passionnantes.**

**-Peut-être pourrais-tu lui proposer de reprendre des études littéraires ?**

**-J'y songe, j'attends de voir comment va s'installer la routine. Pour l'instant, nous sommes plutôt focalisés sur notre couple et notre vie à deux. **Après un court moment de silence, il rajouta. **Et puis, je souhaiterai que la décision vienne d'elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait l'impression d'y être contrainte.**

**-Je comprends, **approuva son père. **Au fait, tout s'est-il bien passé entre vous lors de... ? Tu sais, lors de votre première... ?**

**-Papa, **rigola Edward qui eut l'envie subite de le taquiner devant ses hésitations, **vous ne seriez pas en train de me soutirer des détails intimes et croustillants sur ma nuit de noces ? Qu'en penserait Esmé ? **Le gronda-t-il gentiment.

**-Oh ! Esmé n'y verrait rien de pervers et te dirait certainement que c'est pour votre bien à vous deux ! **Répondit Carlisle du tac au tac, pas du tout mortifié, le regard souriant. **Je peux même t'assurer qu'à l'heure qu'il est je suis sûr qu'elle questionne ta jeune et jolie épouse sur la même nuit.**

Le père et le fils furent pris d'un fou rire total, les empêchant de parler, faisant perler aux coins de leurs yeux quelques larmes de joie.

**-Et le pire, c'est que je suis presque sûr que vous avez raison, **reprit Edward. **Ma pauvre Bella ! Dois-je aller la sortir des griffes de sa belle-mère ? **

Le jeune homme fit mime de se lever pour aller sauver sa femme.

**-Hum... Ce sont des gentilles griffes ! À mon avis, je pense qu'on peut leur laisser encore un instant entre elles**. Carlisle respira profondément puis expliqua le fond de sa pensée à son fils. **Tu sais, Edward, si je me suis permis de te poser cette question, ce n'est pas par curiosité ****malsaine, juste pour le bien-être de votre couple. **

**-J'en ai bien conscience, père.**

**-La sexualité est une partie importante de la vie d'un couple. **La voix du docteur Cullen résonnait, claire et limpide. **En tant que médecin, je suis bien placé pour savoir que des débuts difficiles entre époux mettent souvent en danger l'existence même du couple, sans oublier les séquelles morales que gardera à vie la jeune fille traumatisée. **

**-Je le sais, père. **Edward repensait au drame qu'avait vécu sa jeune épousée l'an passé. Il n'en parlerait pas à son père : c'était le secret de sa femme et il aurait l'impression de la trahir s'il le répétait à Carlisle. **Nous avons pris notre temps les premières nuits et maintenant, nous sommes, de ce point de vue-là, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je peux te l'assurer, **rit-il en songeant à ce qu'il avait promis de faire subir à Bella en rentrant chez eux.

**-Alors, je suis ravi pour toi.**

Le père et le fils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent glousser derrière la porte de la salle à manger. Leurs femmes apparurent souriantes et pimpantes, l'une portant un plateau de fromages, l'autre une corbeille de fruits.

**-De quoi parliez-vous ? **Questionna Bella après avoir déposé les fruits en bout de table et s'être installée aux côtés d'Edward.

**-Oh ! Rien de très intéressant, **répondit distraitement Edward, en saisissant délicatement la main de son aimée pour y déposer un baiser d'admiration sur le bout de ses doigts si fins.

Si cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Bella, cela renforça au contraire celle d'Esmé, qui devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

**-Hum... Je suis loin d'être convaincue par cette réponse. **Elle sourit taquine. **Auriez-vous abordé des sujets désobligeants pour nos oreilles de femmes ?**

**-Très certainement, **approuva Carlisle sans faux semblants face à sa séduisante femme. **Je ne pense pas que vous ayez été en reste dans la cuisine. **Si Bella rougit confirmant ainsi la pensée du docteur, Esmé essaya de démentir, mais son époux l'en empêcha.** Depuis quand mets-tu tant de temps pour préparer un simple plateau de fromages ?**

**-Nous n'avons pas parlé que de cela, **contra néanmoins Esmé qui refusait de se laisser abattre. **J'ai aussi proposé à Bella que nous nous organisions une après-midi au Louvre très prochainement. Je le lui avais promis lorsque vous étiez fiancés.**

**-Quelle bonne idée ! **Complimenta Edward. **Quand comptez-vous y aller ?**

**-Dès qu'Esmé sera disponible... **Répondit Bella, voulant laisser du temps à sa belle-mère de s'organiser puisqu'elle la savait très engagée dans différentes associations et mondanités.

**-Demain après-midi, si tu le veux.**

**-Je suis libre comme l'air...**

**-D'accord pour demain. À quelle heure veux-tu que nous nous donnions rendez-vous devant le musée ?**

**-Venez déjeuner à l'appartement, si vous le souhaitez. Nous irons ensemble à pied de chez moi.**

**-Avec plaisir, **accepta Esmé, ravie d'encourager la jeune fille à lancer ses premières invitations à recevoir.

Edward souriait à aux anges de voir Esmé et Bella s'entendre si bien.

Il était également ravi que sa belle-mère sorte la jeune fille, tant il craignait qu'elle ne s'ennuie seule chez eux.

Il devait absolument lui proposer de reprendre ses études si elle en éprouvait l'envie.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella était rentrée de son après-midi avec Esmé totalement ravie.

Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec sa belle-mère, que cela soit lors du repas qu'elle avait entièrement préparé seule ou dans le musée du Louvre, où toutes les deux avaient choisi d'admirer ce jour-là les antiquités égyptiennes et grecques.

Bella avait particulièrement été impressionnée par la Victoire de Samothrace, statue féminine ailée se redressant dans toute sa gloire sur une proue d'un bateau. Cette statue était faite d'un marbre d'une blancheur éclatante et elle était magistralement située en haut de l'escalier Daru.

Esmé avait conté à sa belle-fille attentive de nombreuses anecdotes sur l'art égyptien et l'art grec, les coutumes et traditions de ces sociétés antiques, leurs pratiques artistiques et religieuses.

Les deux femmes avaient alors programmé d'autres jeudis après-midis qu'elles passeraient ensemble, au Louvre ou dans un autre musée parisien. Bella se réjouissait déjà de cette planification, et surtout du fait qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Esmé.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, vers 18 heures, Sue s'apprêtait à partir. Bella était étonnée que sa gouvernante soit restée plus longtemps que d'habitude.

**-Madame, je suis ravie de vous voir avant de quitter mon service. Comme je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard et que vous manqueriez peut-être de temps, je vous ai préparé le diner pour ce soir. Il n'y a plus qu'à le réchauffer.**

**-Merci Sue. C'est une attention délicate de votre part.**

**-Et puis, Madame Swan est passée vous voir dans l'après-midi.**

**-Ma mère ?** Questionna bêtement Bella, interloquée par ce renseignement.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis son mariage et son départ en Lune de Miel. Connaissant la rigueur qu'avait sa mère concernant le protocole, elle se demandait justement si c'était à elle de se manifester ou si elle devait attendre un signe de leur part.

Se rappelant d'un détail, la jeune fille rougit subitement.

Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Peut-être que ses parents avaient eu vent de l'aventure qu'elle avait eu avec Edward mercredi soir dans sa voiture, lors de leur retour de chez ses parents. Rien que de penser à cela et au sermon que sa mère allait lui faire la faisait déjà trembler de peur.

**-Oui, votre mère**, confirma Sue, étonnée de la réaction frissonnante de Madame Edward. **Elle était surprise de ne pas vous voir chez vous. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle comptait revenir demain et qu'elle souhaitait vivement vous rencontrer.**

**-Merci de m'avoir informée, Sue. Je ne bougerai pas demain et attendrai sa visite.**

**-Madame, **avança la gouvernante d'un ton hésitant. **Elle m'a aussi demandé où vous étiez et avec qui. Comme vous ne m'avez pas donné de consigne à cet égard, je n'ai pas jugé opportun de lui répondre, lui indiquant qu'elle pourrait vous le demander directement.**

Bien qu'elle n'ait croisé Madame Swan que quelques minutes, Sue Clearwather avait rapidement compris que cette mère exerçait un contrôle absolu sur les faits et gestes de sa fille. La savoir mariée la privait désormais de ce passe-temps.

Ayant ressenti cette triste impression, Sue avait donc estimé qu'il n'était pas de son rôle de lui dire où se trouvait sa jeune maîtresse et avec qui, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune nécessité à dissimuler à Madame Swan que sa fille était sortie en compagnie de sa belle-mère.

Par cette retenue, Sue voulait simplement montrer sa fidélité et sa loyauté envers sa jeune maîtresse.

**-Je vous remercie, Sue, pour votre discrétion.**

**-À demain Madame Edward.**

**-Passez une bonne soirée, Sue.**

Bella referma la porte derrière Sue.

Elle craignait soit des remontrances sur le délicieux moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Edward mercredi soir, soit les nombreuses questions avec lesquelles sa mère allait l'assaillir sur sa vie quotidienne avec son époux.

Elle espérait, sans peu de conviction toutefois, qu'il ne s'agisse ni de l'un ni de l'autre, mais simplement d'une visite de courtoisie qu'une mère rendrait à sa fille, jeune mariée et jeune maîtresse de maison, pour l'épauler et la conseiller.

Bella respira profondément, se promettant d'être forte demain devant sa mère.

Elle se promettait de ne rien lui révéler de son intimité avec Edward. Cela ne la concernait aucunement.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**+ Lorsque la fiction rejoint la vraie Histoire...**

**Loi de 1938** : l'épouse peut s'inscrire à l'université sans l'autorisation de son mari.

La fiction se déroule à l'automne 1958. Bella pourrait donc s'inscrire à l'université sans l'autorisation de ses parents ou de son mari. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le sache, et qu'elle en ait envie.

.

**+ Lorsque la fiction s'éloigne de la vraie Histoire...**

**La Victoire de Samothrace **située en haut de l'escalier Daru au Louvre : c'est sa position actuelle. J'ai cherché pour savoir si elle était déjà au même endroit en 1958, je n'ai pas trouvé de certitude l'infirmant ou le confirmant.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**...**

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 17 mai 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Vivre à Deux _**(partie 4)

(NB : ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas originale avec mes titres de chapitres ou que je n'ai pas d'idées, c'est simplement qu'il s'agit du début de leur vie commune).

**.**

Je voudrais remercier **toutes les lectrices qui me laissent une_ review_,** que cela soit régulièrement ou ponctuellement.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alerte ou favori.

.

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, comptez environ **une à ****deux semaines d'attente (m**ais cette fois, je compte bien vous surprendre en publiant dans moins de quinze jours !).

.

Petite précision concernant ma fiction _**Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre **_: je pensais publier fin avril, et finalement, ce sera plutôt pour la fin mai. **Désolée de ce contre-temps**, mais j'ai eu un début de mois mai chargé d'un point de vue professionnel. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas anticipé le fait que mon ordinateur ferait des siennes et m'empêcherait donc d'écrire.

**.**

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	17. Chap XI Vivre à deux partie 4

**Bonjour chères lectrices !**

Avez-vous comme j'ai été rapide ? Je m'épate moi-même !

**Merci pour toutes vos **_**reviews**_qui me motivent grandement ! **Merci ****aussi** pour toutes vos _mises en favoris et/ou en alertes_, qui ont été très nombreuses sur le dernier chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XI – Vivre à Deux**

**.**

…

**.**

**Quatrième Partie  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

...**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_._

_Flash Back_

_Mercredi soir, sur la route en voiture après avoir dîné chez Esmé et le docteur Cullen._

_._

Le retour en voiture fut plus lent que l'aller.

Il fut surtout plus intense.

Beaucoup plus intense... !

A chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse, Edward en profitait pour caresser furtivement d'abord puis de manière plus appuyée le genou gauche de son épouse.

Bella frissonnait à chaque effleurement, d'autant que Edward s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour relever légèrement plus haut sa robe.

Chaque geste de son époux attisait davantage son désir.

**-Oh ! Edward !** Soupira-t-elle.

**-Oui chérie ? **Demanda-t-il malicieusement en remontant sa main encore plus haut sur la cuisse de sa femme après avoir changé de vitesse pour accélérer.

**-Je... Oh !... Je t'en prie ! Je ne peux rien te faire, moi !**

**-Tu ne _peux _rien faire ou tu ne _veux _rien faire ?**

Edward avait insisté sur les deux verbes conjugués de la phrase, ce qui interpella immédiatement Bella.

**-Quoi ? … **Elle fut silencieuse quelques minutes, le temps d'analyser la précédente phrase de son époux.** Même si j'en ai envie, que veux-tu que je te fasses ? C'est plus facile pour toi vue comment je suis habillée... **Le jeune homme rigola et sa main caressa à nouveau le genou de Bella. **Edward, dois-je te rappeler que tu conduis et qu'il serait dangereux de te distraire...**

**-Blablabla ! Ce ne sont que de mauvaises excuses ! **La coupa un Edward rieur prêt à tout pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et qu'elle prenne un peu les devants. Il rétrograda pour quitter la nationale et s'engager sur le boulevard des Maréchaux. Il en profita pour caresser à nouveau la cuisse blanche et dévoilée de son épouse, remontant jusqu'à sa culotte humide qu'il effleura. **Oh ! Chérie ! Tu n'attends que moi !**

Il la regarda alors avec dévotion et envie, un zeste de luxure dans ses prunelles vertes qui se plissaient en une fente étroite et brillante.

**-Edward ! **Gronda Bella les joues rouges. **Regarde la route ! **

**-Hum... Seulement si tu fais un petit quelque chose pour moi !**

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda sournoisement son époux.

Il la tentait ! Tant ! Comment arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir tout cela ?

Elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Elle voulait être audacieuse.

Cependant, elle craignait tant qu'Edward perde le contrôle de la voiture du fait de la distraction ou que quelqu'un les surprenne en pleine action.

Mais, après tout, qui saurait ce qu'elle ferait ?

Elle se rappelait leurs propos échangés au travers d'une porte de salle de bain il y a quelques heures, propos qui l'avaient déjà mise en appétit.

De plus, elle en avait foutrement envie de lui, et c'était la même chose pour lui aussi. Personne ne pouvait les voir dans l'habitacle de la voiture qui roulait encore.

**-Chantage ! **Répliqua-t-elle narquoisement en déboutant sa veste pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue directe et plongeante sur le décolleté de sa robe qui soulignait délicieusement sa poitrine.

Puis elle déposa, d'un geste effronté pour elle, sa fine main blanche sur l'entrejambe de son époux, qui soupira de soulagement. Le pénis d'Edward ne tarda pas à gonfler et pulser dans son pantalon, sous la caresse lente mais experte de son épouse.

**-Putain ! Bella ! Tu me tentes trop ! Je ne tiendrais pas comme cela jusqu'à l'appartement, **grogna Edward qui freina brusquement, garant alors la voiture sur l'une des places vides le long du trottoir.

Il ne voulait pas jouir dans son froc comme un adolescent attardé, il voulait se repaître en elle.

**-Mais... Que fais-tu ? **L'interpella Bella, surprise tout autant par les jurons de son époux que par l'arrêt du véhicule.

**-Enlève ta culotte ! **Lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'il déboutonnait la pression de son pantalon puis dé-zippait sa fermeture-éclaire.

**-Edward, es-tu devenu fou ? Si quelqu'un nous voy... **Parla-t-elle d'un ton angoissé en regardant par la fenêtre les alentours déserts et sombres, à peine éclairés par un lampadaire distant d'une quinzaine de mètres.

**-Bella, **la coupa-t-il durement. **Te rappelles-tu de la promesse que je t'ai faite en début de soirée ? **La jeune fille acquiesça en se mordillant les lèvres et en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. **Je vais te prendre maintenant jusqu'à la garde, alors enlève ta culotte et grimpe sur moi ! **

Il l'embrassa durement tout en stimulant ses mamelons qui pointaient sous le tissu fin de sa robe. Il vérifiait ainsi qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui. Puis il recula son siège tout en sortant son érection de son caleçon.

De son côté, Bella, excitée par les propos et les caresses de son époux, avait surmonté ses doutes et elle n'était pas restée inactive. Elle avait retiré difficilement son sous-vêtement humide, un peu stressée par le fait d'être possiblement vue et se demandant comment son époux allait la pénétrer. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ailleurs que dans un lit.

**-Comment allons-nous faire ? **

**-Me fais-tu confiance ? **Sans hésitation, elle remua positivement la tête en lui souriant, ses yeux chauds comme la braise, impatiente de ce qui allait suivre. **Alors, viens sur moi. Installe-toi sur mes genoux face à moi. Pose tes mains sur mes épaules. Je m'occupe de tout le reste.**

Bella prit immédiatement la position demandée. Elle embrassa doucement sa joue, puis sa mâchoire sur lesquelles la barbe commençait à faire une légère apparition. Cela donnait encore plus de charme à son mari.

Edward caressa alors de ses mains son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien décontractée. Il remonta sa robe puis cajola de ses doigts agiles ses fesses puis ses lèvres intimes, entraînant un afflux massif de cyprine et les soupirs heureux de son épouse.

Il positionna son pénis engorgé face à son entrée puis prit ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris lorsqu'il la pénétrerait. En trois mouvements, il fut entièrement en elle. Putain qu'elle était étroite ! Et si chaude ! Il la sentait si bien.

**-Edward **! Se plaignit-elle lorsqu'il eut relâche ses lèvres pour qu'ils respirent. **C'est si...**

**-Si quoi, ma chérie ?**

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait plus vite. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Un véritable océan de chocolat.

**-Si... **Bella remua sur lui. **Si bon ! **Edward l'encouragea à bouger davantage sur lui en agrippant ses fesses rondes. **Si différent !**

Edward bougea à nouveau en elle. La crainte d'être potentiellement vus par des passants ou automobilistes lui fit accélérer ses poussées pour que l'orgasme les étreigne rapidement. Il fallait que cela soit dur et rapide. Bella l'accueillait bien volontiers à chaque mouvement. Elle gémissait autant que lui, peut-être même plus.

Un coup de rein un peu plus puissant que les précédents fit palpiter les tendres chairs de Bella qui se refermèrent sur le sexe gonflé d'Edward. Ce dernier se déversa dans sa prison favorite dans les secondes qui suivirent le paroxysme de son épouse.

Cette union de leurs corps avait encore été un moment intense et sensuel.

Souriants, haletants, couverts de sueur, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se murmurant des mots d'amour, oubliant tout, même l'endroit où ils se trouvaient...

Un coup dur et sec frappé contre la vitre les fit sursauter et les força à se séparer.

**-Police ! Contrôle des papiers. Sortez du véhicule.**

Bella trembla dans les bras de son mari tout en rougissant de confusion et surtout de honte. Elle dissimula son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward.

**-Mon Dieu ! Edward ! Qu'avons-nous fait ? **

**-Chut, Bella, cela va aller, **murmura Edward pour la rassurer tout en lui tapotant le dos de sa main. **Je vais régler ce problème, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Sortez du véhicule immédiatement ! Vous avez une minute, sinon nous devrons employer la force.**

**-Bella, je vais t'aider à te rasseoir sur le siège passager, d'accord ? **

Elle acquiesça doucement tout en se redressant lentement. Edward put ainsi voir quelques larmes et surtout une lueur de panique au fond du regard chocolat qu'il aimait tant. La culpabilité envahit le cœur d'Edward, il se détestait de l'avoir entraînée dans une telle situation, elle qui était si jeune, si fraîche, si innocente. Mais avant de s'excuser et de se racheter auprès de sa chère et tendre, il devait éloigner ces flics un peu trop envahissants.

Plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme, Il la déposa sur le siège passager, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle soit suffisamment couverte. Bella, intuitive, ramassa discrètement sa culotte qui traînait sur le sol pendant que son époux refermait son pantalon.

Edward attrapa ses papiers, permis de conduire, carte grise et assurance du véhicule, puis sortit du véhicule.

**-Et la petite dame ? **Questionna l'un des deux policiers alors que l'autre regardait attentivement les papiers d'Edward à l'aide de sa lampe torche.

**-Elle n'a pas besoin de sortir du véhicule pour un simple contrôle de papiers**, répliqua immédiatement Edward, d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune contestation.

L'avocat, doté d'une franche répartie et d'une assurance sûre, avait pris le pas sur l'homme amoureux qu'il était il y a encore quelques minutes.

**-Hum... **Objecta le même policier, manifestant ainsi son mécontentement. **Alors, ces papiers ?** Lança-t-il à son collègue.

**-Tout est en règle, **affirma ce dernier, **le permis, l'assurance, la carte grise. Voici vos papiers, Monsieur Cullen.**

**-Merci,** répondit Edward d'un ton formel.

Il ouvrit la portière avant côté conducteur, s'apprêtant à remonter dans l'habitacle, lorsque le policier le plus virulent qui avait fait le tour de la voiture tira sur la poignée de la portière passager en précisant :

**-Par contre, la petite dame va nous suivre au poste. La prostitution est interdite dans les lieux publics. Une nuit en cellule ne te fera pas de mal pour te remettre les idées en place.**

Il tendit une main entreprenante vers Bella pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

**-Mais, lâchez-moi ! **Exigea cette dernière.

**-Tu feras moins ta maligne tout à l'heure ! Allez, ouste ! Dehors !**

Edward avait fait en dix secondes le tour de sa voiture, il avait désormais compris pourquoi les flics les avaient interpellés. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié qu'il était plus que usuel et surtout fort habituel que les péripatéticiennes ramassent leurs clients sur les boulevards des Maréchaux.

**-Lâchez-là immédiatement ! **Gronda-t-il.

**-Monsieur Cullen**, le toisa le policier le plus impulsif, **vous êtes en règle, nous vous laissons partir sans pour autant vous sanctionner pour la petite affaire dont vous venez de profiter sur la voie publique. Par contre, la pute doit nous suivre au poste ! Vous ne devriez pas insister si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'enn...**

**-Elle n'est pas une prostituée, elle est mon épouse, Isabella Cullen. Je vous conseille de vous adresser à elle sur un autre ton !**

Edward s'était exprimé d'un ton tranchant et clair, qui fit hésiter le policier sur l'attitude à tenir.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour la rassurer et la positionna sur son côté, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger d'une menace extérieure.

**-Ouais, c'est la meilleure, celle-là ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue ! Comme si un mec marié baiserait sa femme au vu et au su de tous ! **Rigola le policier. **Elle doit vraiment bien sucer cette pute pour mentir au point de de vous compromettre !**

Edward, furieux d'entendre un tel langage grossier qui s'adressait à son épouse, allait à nouveau riposter mais il fut devancé par le deuxième policier.

**-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de vérifier ses papiers d'identité avant de poursuivre ton arrestation. Regarde-là, elle est terrorisée et pas vraiment vêtue, ni maquillée comme une prostituée. Elle a plutôt l'air d'une bourgeoise en panique totale.**

Edward sentit immédiatement la faille : il lui fallait s'appuyer sur le second flic, qui était plus objectif et moins sanguin.

**-Hum... **Le premier policier restait perplexe mais fit un effort pour s'exprimer décemment. **Vos papiers, Madame, s'il vous plaît ! **

Bella se retourna vers la voiture et attrapa sa pochette de soirée qui était restée sur le siège. Elle tendit, anxieuse, sa carte d'identité alors qu'Edward la tenait toujours par la taille.

**-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ? **Bella acquiesça d'un mouvement digne. **Il n'est aucunement marqué que vous êtes mariée, ni à ce Monsieur Cullen, ni à un autre homme.**

**-Nous nous sommes mariés il y a dix jours, **reprit immédiatement Edward, qui sentait que ce flic ne les lâcherait pas si facilement. **Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire modifier nos papiers d'identité.**

**-Swan ? **Reprit le second flic plus calme, qui réfléchissait en se caressant la barbe. **Un lien de parenté avec le commissaire ? **Interrogea-t-il.

**-C'est mon père, **murmura Bella en baissant honteusement la tête.

**-Ok ! Ils sont en règle, **conclut le policier barbu. **Le chef a offert le champagne la semaine ****passée pour fêter le mariage de sa fille.**

Bella souffla de soulagement. Elle restait nerveuse et tremblante, mais elle était véritablement soulagée. Elle avait tellement craint d'atterrir au poste.

**-Bonne soirée les jeunes mariés ! **S'amusa le policier qui les avait alpagués et qui avait tant douté d'eux dans l'espoir de comptabiliser une arrestation de plus à son actif. **Et puis la prochaine fois que votre libido se manifestera, évitez quand même de vous envoyer en l'air dans un lieu public ! Je ne pense pas que le chef Swan apprécierait de trouver sa fille dans une telle posture, même si elle est avec son mari.**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent quand elle songea au fait qu'elle aurait pu se faire surprendre par son père.

Les deux flics s'éloignèrent, l'un riant, l'autre mécontent de ne pas avoir pu conclu l'arrestation.

**-Viens, **murmura Edward en l'aidant à s'installer sur le siège passager. **Nous rentrons à l'appartement.**

Les quelques kilomètres qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir se firent dans le silence le plus complet.

Une fois que la voiture fut garée au pied de l'immeuble, Edward prit doucement son épouse par les épaules et la regarda dans ses yeux.

**-Bella, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû insisté tout à l'heure, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.**

**-Edward, ne culpabilise pas ! Je n'ai pas dit non ! Je n'ai pas refusé ce que nous avons fait... Bien au contraire ! J'ai même aimé... **Murmura-t-elle timidement, le regard baissé vers le sol. **Beaucoup aimé !**

Les joues de la jeune fille étaient encore une fois rouges de confusion. Edward adorait ses couleurs-là et surtout la douce manière qu'elle utilisait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait apprécié le moment passé dans la voiture, cette union si intense et si fusionnelle.

Il la prit contre lui pour embrasser ses douces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**-On va quand même éviter de se faire à nouveau prendre sur le fait la prochaine fois ! **

Bella lui sourit tout en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ?**

**-Possible ! L'avenir nous le dira.**

Edward l'entraîna alors à l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour rejoindre leur appartement.

_Fin du Flash Back._

**.**

…

**.**

_Vendredi après-midi._

Bella était installée dans son salon, assise sur une bergère, attendant sa mère. Sue était prête à servir un thé chaud agrémenté de petits gâteaux si sa nouvelle maîtresse le lui demandait.

La jeune fille était songeuse.

Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis quinze jours.

Et tout cela grâce à Edward et à tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Elle se sentait libre.

La sonnette résonna dans tout l'appartement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Bella entendit Sue aller ouvrir la porte, puis introduire sa mère dans le salon après lui avoir pris son manteau et son chapeau.

Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, Bella se redressa, respira profondément et se leva pour accueillir sa mère.

**-Bonjour Mère,** la salua-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

**-Bella, bonjour,** répondit Madame Swan. **Te voilà bien installée ici. Je vois que tu as procédé à quelques aménagements,** constata-t-elle en déambulant dans le salon, repérant le moindre changement de son œil avisé. **Cela donne un côté plus chaleureux à la pièce, même si la surface demeure toujours aussi petite.**

Bella était soulagée : sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de son aventure en voiture avec Edward. Si tel avait été le cas, Bella savait qu'elle aurait déjà été gourmandée et que sa mère n'aurait pas sur le visage cette amabilité feinte, mais plutôt un air furieux et colérique.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille était très déçue par l'attitude de sa mère : en effet, elle n'avait même pas pu l'embrasser. Cette dernière ne s'était ni laissée approcher, ni n'avait tendu les bras pour serrer sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines, dans ses bras.

Cela contrastait tant par rapport l'attitude d'Esmé qui n'hésitait pas à prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras sa belle-fille.

Bella avait bien conscience que sa mère n'avait pas le caractère enthousiaste de sa belle-mère, qu'elle n'avait connu que très peu d'étreintes maternelles, voir aucune. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que son mariage allait changer leur relation.

Il n'en était rien et la jeune fille regrettait désormais ses espoirs vains.

**-Madame ? **Questionna gentiment Sue voyant sa jeune maîtresse légèrement déboussolée. **Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, Sue, pourriez-vous servir le thé ? **

**-Bien volontiers, Madame.**

Sue inclina rapidement la tête et se retira silencieusement pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

**-Ta gouvernante a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. J'****ai pu le le comprendre hier lorsque je suis venue et que tu étais absente****,** reprit sèchement Renée Swan en s'approchant de sa fille. **Tu sais, Bell****a, ****si elle n'obéit pas de manière diligente et ****adéquate****, tu peux la licencier et embaucher une autre domestique. J'ai justement quelques noms à te proposer...**

**-Non, Mère, **l'interrompit calmement Bella. **Sue est très compétente. Elle gère très bien l'appartement. Elle est ****au service d'Edward depuis plusieurs mois.**

**-Elle a pourtant l'air de sortir des limites de sa fonction, **ronchonna sa mère. **S****ache qu'hier**** elle a refusé de me dire où tu te trouvais. Cela pourrait être un motif de licenciement.**

**-Non, Mère, c'ét****ait de la discrétion à mon égard. **La réponse de la jeune fille avait fusé avec tout autant de clarté et de force que précédemment. **J'étais au musée avec Esmé. Nous nous sommes baladé un moment**, expliqua-t-elle. **Sue remplit très bien son rôle, je ne me séparerai pas d'elle.**

Bella s'était exprimée sans angoisse et sûre d'elle. Son ton n'admettait aucune contradiction, ce qui sidéra sa mère, qui n'avait jamais vu sa fille agir ainsi.

Sue entra au même moment, ses mains portant un plateau. Elle déposa les tasses en porcelaine et leurs soucoupes devant Bella et sa mère, puis la théière remplie d'eau chaude infusée et une assiette de petits biscuits.

**-Merci Sue,** lui sourit Bella.

**-À votre service, Madame Edward.**

Sue sortit du salon promptement. Elle ressentait l'antagonisme de Madame Swan contre elle comme elle avait remarqué que la mère et la fille, bien qu'elles soient assises côte à côte sur le divan, n'étaient pas proches l'une de l'autre.

**-Mère, souhaiteriez-vous du thé ? **

**-Oui, bien entendu**, accepta Renée Swan comme si c'était une évidence et que la question de sa fille était superficielle. Pendant que Bella versait du thé dans la tasse de sa mère, cette dernière poursuivit ses commentaires sur sa gouvernante. **Hum, et bien ta gouvernante n'a peut-être pas l'air commode, mais au moins elle sait servir correctement le thé et présente bien.**

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, dégustant leur thé et les biscuits servis.

Bella n'osait relancer la conversation afin de ne pas incommoder sa mère. De toute manière, Madame Swan avait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et elle comptait bien interroger sa fille à ce sujet-là.

**-Alors, dis-moi, comment s'est passée ta Lune de Miel ?**

**-Très bien, Mère. La Normandie est une très belle région. Et Edward a été... est vraiment gentil avec moi.**

Bella savait que sa réponse était très peu détaillée, trop peu pour sa mère, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de son intimité de couple. Elle s'y refusait.

**-Bella, sois plus précise ma fille,** insista immédiatement Renée.** J'imagine qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien durant votre nuit de noces, qu'il n'a pas vu que tu n'étais plus pucelle, sinon il t'aurait cert****ainement ****rapatrié illico presto au domicile de ton père. **

_Oh ! Mère ! Si tu savais, _pensa la jeune fille. _Il sait tout _(ou presque...),_ il savait tout avant même de dire « oui » le jour de notre mariage. Et il ne m'a pas rejetée. Il m'aime ! Moi ! Telle que je suis. __Avec mes erreurs et mes envies..._

**-Alors ? **Questionna durement Madame Swan devant le silence de sa fille**. Qu'en est-il ? Vas-tu me répondre ? J'espère que tu te comportes dignement en participant à tout ce que demande ton époux.**

Bella se força à respirer profondément pour se reprendre. Elle ne supportait pas la manière dont sa mère parlait de son couple, ni la façon qu'avait un époux d'agir autoritairement avec sa femme, lui demandant de se soumettre à sa propre volonté et à ses envies uniquement.

Edward était tellement différent de cette image-là. Il lui répétait constamment que toutes leurs unions charnelles devaient être un signe de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, une communion de leur corps pour manifester le désir physique qu'ils souhaitaient partager entre eux afin de parvenir à leur apogée respectif ensemble.

La jeune fille décida de répondre de manière claire mais concise à sa mère. Elle savait de toute manière que son silence n'attiserait que la colère de sa génitrice.

**-Tout va bien entre nous, Mère. Edward n'a nullement réagi lors de notre première nuit. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire. **

**-Parfait, parfait ! **Renée Swan était ravie. **C'est bien ma fille. Pour une fois que tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, je te félicite.**

Bella eut un haut le cœur, qui lui donna presque envie de vomir.

Pour la première fois, elle recevait des compliments de sa mère, elle qui avait tant rêvée d'en avoir lorsqu'elle réussissait à l'école ou qu'elle s'était joliment habillée pour une soirée ou... Elle n'en avait jamais eu... Et, là, elle lui mentait, lui racontant uniquement ce que sa génitrice voulait entendre, et elle en recevait.

Pour dissimuler son malaise, que sa mère n'aurait de toute manière pas remarqué, Bella se resservit du thé.

**-Ta dernière période date d'avant ton mariage, si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, c'est exact,** confirma Bella, l**a semaine précédente. Elle s'est terminée quatre jours avant notre union. **Bella rougit et baissa la tête, honteuse de cette conversation. Elle se rappelait la colère violente qu'avait eu sa mère son égard lorsqu'elle avait découvert et constaté l'absence de ses règles. Elle se rappelait également l'humiliation que sa mère lui faisait vivre chaque mois depuis son retour de couches en exigeant que sa fille lui montre une serviette usagée pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. **Dois-je continuer de vous apporter une serviette hygiénique utilisée comme ces derniers mois ?**

**-Grand Dieu ! Non !** Rigola Renée se moquant sèchement de sa progéniture. **J'en ai heureusement fini avec cette surveillance constante de tous tes faits et gestes, et surtout avec toutes ses pathétiques simagrées qui n'auraient jamais dues exister. **C'était encore une fois une manière détournée de faire culpabiliser Bella sur sa grossesse honteuse qu'il avait fallu dissimuler aux yeux de tous pour sauver sa réputation et respecter les convenances sociales. Après un court moment de silence, Renée Swan reprit de manière plus agréable.** Je serai au contraire ravie d'apprendre que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle période, cela signifierait que tu as été fécondée, et cela ne pourra que plaire à ton époux.**

Bella inclina à nouveau la tête, regardant ses mains qu'elle triturait. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette conversation.

**-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfants tous les deux... **Le ton de la jeune fille était anxieux, presque angoissé.

D'un côté, elle espérait avoir prochainement un nouvel enfant, le porter fièrement, le mettre au monde, l'allaiter et l'éduquer avec Edward , d'un autre côté, elle appréhendait une nouvelle grossesse qui se solderait peut-être par la mort de son bébé comme la première fois. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ces horribles souvenirs. Jamais. Elle ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, ton mari sera satisfait, comme moi, que tu enfantes rapidement, surtout si tu mets au monde un garçon. **

La dernière phrase de sa mère agit comme un électrochoc sur Bella, qui osa lui poser une question que jamais elle n'aurait oser demander.

**-Avez-vous regretté, Père et vous, que je ne sois pas un garçon ?**

Une nouvelle fois, Bella craignit le rejet de la part de sa génitrice. Peut-être que sa réponse expliquerait partiellement l'attitude peu maternelle qu'elle adoptait avec sa fille depuis son enfance.

**-Non, ton père n'a jamais déploré le fait de ne pas avoir eu de fils**. Une lumière brilla dans le regard de Renée. **Mais, ton père est une exception parmi les hommes. **Son ton presque rêveur sur la dernière phrase devint à nouveau amer. **Ils veulent tous un fils, qui perpetuera la tradition familiale et transmettre le nom. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'entends encore les reproches de mon père contre le fait que je ne sois qu'une … fille. Je suis convaincue que ton mari comme le docteur Cullen ont eux-aussi cette espérance et attendent l'héritier que tu leur donneras**.

**-Et vous, avez-vous regretté que je ne sois qu'une fille ? **Redemanda Bella avec tout le courage qu'elle avait, en espérant cette fois-ci que sa mère ne répondrait pas pour son père, mais pour elle.

Renée Swan soutint le regard brun de sa fille un long moment. Elle pouvait voir que sa fille était plus sûre d'elle, plus affirmée, plus confiante. Le mariage lui réussissait bien.

**-Non, j'ai toujours été heureuse que tu sois une fille... **Elle précisa avec franchise. **Sauf l'an passé... Tu m'as profondément déçue.**

Bella accusa le choc. Elle aurait dû se douter de la réponse. Elle le savait en son fort intérieur.

Elle respira profondément pour éviter que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Puis, elle se concentra sur la dernière question, qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle se triturait les mains, sachant par avance que cette question-là déplairait profondément à sa mère, encore plus que celle qu'elle venait de poser.

Toutefois, elle devait la poser. Il fallait qu'elle ose. C'était important.

**-Mère, savez-vous si...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Mon enfant mort-né... Savez-vous si c'était un garçon ou une... ?**

Le soufflet que reçut Bella fut tellement violent et inattendu qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle porta immédiatement sa main à sa joue pour atténuer la brûlure. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. La jeune fille était choquée.

**-J'avais exigé de toi que tu n'évoques jamais plus cette abomination que tu as commise l'an passé**. Constatant le regard brillant de sa fille qui indiquait qu'elle allait pleurer, Renée Swan rajouta. **De la même manière que tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais geindre et te larmoyer sur ton triste sort, **lui rappela-t-elle. **Tu l'as entièrement mérité. Si tu ne t'étais pas si mal comportée, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert.**

Bella prit son courage à deux mains et elle se redressa, se tenant assise le plus droitement possible. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration qui devait absolument se calmer devant sa mère. Si sa respiration s'accélérait, elle savait qu'elle paniquerait et qu'elle s'effondrerait en pleine crise de larmes.

Elle devait tenir.

Elle respira profondément.

Tenir jusqu'au départ de sa mère.

Elle respira à nouveau.

Tenir devant elle.

Ne pas pleurer. Pas devant elle.

Tenir le cap. Résister devant sa mère.

Respirer.

Ensuite, elle pourrait couler.

Se noyer dans son chagrin.

Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. Respirer. Tenir. RESISTER.

Telle était la litanie que la jeune fille aux boucles brunes, aux yeux chocolat tristes et à la joue marquée d'une trace rouge de main se répétait inlassablement en boucle continue dans son cerveau.

Tenir.

Respirer pour tenir devant sa génitrice.

Tenir.

Toujours tenir.

Ne pas pleurer.

Pas devant elle.

Jamais.

Plus jamais !

**-Ne t'ennuies-tu pas trop ? **Questionna Renée, changeant totalement de sujet et ne tenant aucunement compte du malaise de sa fille suite à la terrible gifle qu'elle venait de lui donner. **Tu n'as qu'une domestique à diriger. Tu dois avoir de longues journées devant toi.**

**-Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passé. **Bella respira lentement. Elle n'oubliait pas la gifle dont elle avait été victime pour une malencontrueuse question qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Elle la rangeait soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas s'effondrer devant sa mère. **Je prends mes marques en tant que maîtresse de maison, comme avec Edward dans notre couple. Tout se met petit à petit en place.**

**-C'est bien, **approuva Renée. **J'espère quand même que lorsque vous aurez un enfant, ton mari vous fera emménager dans un duplex ou une maison. Cet appartement est bien petit pour quelqu'un de ta condition.**

**-Edward se plaît ici, Mère, et moi aussi. **Bella protégeait son mari contre les vilaines critiques de sa mère. Si elle était prête à endurer toutes les remarques désagréables que sa mère lui ferait subir, elle refusait que cette dernière s'attaque à son époux. Pour elle, il était parfait et personne, même pas sa mère, n'avait le droit de le dénigrer. S'il le fallait, elle le défendrait bec et ongles, envers et contre tout. **Cet appartement est bien situé : le c****abinet d'Edward n'est pas trop loin et le quartier agréable****. Les différentes pièces sont ****agréablement**** disposées et bien ****aménagées. Elles répondent à tous nos besoins. ****Pour l'instant, cela nous convient. Nous y sommes très heureux et c'est l'essentiel.**

**-Bien, bien, j'ai compris, je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis. **Renée abandonna à contre cœur la lutte, comprenant que sa fille camperait sur ses positions. **Samedi soir, ton père et moi organisons un gala automnal. Je compte sur ta présence et celle de ton époux.**

**-J'en parle avec Edward ce soir lorsqu'il rentrera. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons engagés ailleurs samedi soir.**

**-Très bien, j'attends ton appel**, résuma Renée en se levant après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre bracelet.

**-Vous partez déjà, Mère ? **Bella savait qu'elle était hypocrite en formulant cette question.

La jeune fille n'attendait que le départ de celle qui l'avait souffletée si violement il y a quelques minutes. Mais, par respect des convenances et politesse pour sa mère, elle se devait d'agir ainsi.

**-Oui, il est déjà 16 heures. J'ai encore des petits détails à régler pour la réception de demain.**

**-Je vous raccompagne.**

**-Bella**, l'appela sa mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux et attrapant son poignet avec force pour être sûre d'obtenir toute l'attention de sa fille. J**e compte sur toi pour me faire savoir si tu as le moindre signe de grossesse. Les reconnaîtras-tu cette fois ?**

**-Oui, Mère, **répondit-elle glacialement**. **

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à nouveau gênée par cette conversation, car elle devinait d'avance plus ou moins ce qui allait suivre.

**-Bien.** Renée prit le menton de sa fille dans ses doigts pour être sûre que cette dernière comprenne sans équivoque la suite de sa phrase. Elle le serra même fortement pour s'assurer sur elle un contrôle absolu. **N'oublie pas que lorsque le médecin de famille des Cullen t'examinera, tu devras toujours confirmer qu'il s'agit de ta première grossesse. Ne j****amais évoquer la précédente. Jamais !** Son ton était dur, sec**, **amer.**Et surtout pas un mot de la précédente histoire à ton époux. **Bella resta silencieuse, elle aurait tellement voulu parler de sa triste expérience avec Edward, pour qu'il puisse la rassurer qu'une nouvelle grossesse ne se déroulerait pas de la même façon, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait confié ses peurs sur l'acte intime qui unissait un homme et une femme.** Est-ce bien compris, ma fille ?**

**-Oui, c'est compris, Mère, **répondit Bella d'un ton glacial.

**-Ai-je ta parole ? **Bella se contenta d'acquiescer. **Ai-je bien ta parole ?** Répéta-t-elle. **T'engages-tu à respecter toujours ta promesse ? Sur la vie de ton époux ?**

Engager la vie d'Edward sur cette promesse. Bella trembla rien que d'y penser. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle était trop supersticieuse pour mentir à sa mère et ne pas respecter cette parole.

**-Oui, Mère, vous l'avez, **prononça-t-elle d'un ton amer. **Je garderai à jamais le silence.**

**-Bien, c'est bien m****a fille, **déclara Renée enfin satisfaite.

Madame Swan quitta le salon. Elle trouva dans le vestibule de l'appartement Sue Clearwather qui lui tendit son manteau et son chapeau avant de lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Sue entra dans le salon, elle retrouva sa jeune maîtresse frissonnante, assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait être en état de choc.

**-Madame ? **Devant l'absence de réaction de Bella, elle réitéra sa question. **Madame Edward, allez-vous bien ?**

Bella sortit de sa transe, -ou de son état de choc, aurait pensé Sue.

**-Oui, tout va bien, Sue. Je crois... Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un moment. Je suis... Je suis fatiguée de cette entrevue. Est-ce que vous pouvez préparer un petit dîner rapide pour ce soir ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de m'en occuper plus tard.**

**-Je m'en occupe, Madame. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.**

**-Je vous remercie Sue.**

Bella se leva et, d'un pas flageolant, elle regagna sa chambre, où elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de comment se déroulait une interpellation ou contrôle des papiers par la police dans les années cinquante / soixante en France. J'ai juste fait fonctionner mon imagination -et me suis baseé sur la manière de procéder actuelle.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 22 mai 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Quotidien_**.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, comptez environ **une dizaine de jours d'attente**.

**.**

Hum... J'appréhende grandement vos réactions face au retour de celles que certaines appellent « _la méchante de l'histoire _». Vous attendiez-vous à cela ? Ou pas ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas tomber dans la caricature en en faisant uniquement un démon prêt à détruire le bonheur de sa fille, je n'ai pas cherché à l'excuser en lui créant une enfance difficile ou du moins compliquée, j'ai juste cherché à atteindre le « juste milieu ». Ai-je réussi ? Telle est la question...

**.**

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	18. Chap XII Quotidien

**Bonjour chères lectrices !**

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Merci à toutes celles qui laissent une review, merci à toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui se joignent à nous, et un clin d'oeil à tous ceux qui passent par là pour une petite lecture.

Pas plus de blabla ce soir, je poste directement.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XII – Quotidien**

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Edward était rentré, il avait découvert avec surprise que son épouse dormait dans leur chambre. Un mot de leur gouvernante indiquait qu'elle était fatiguée et que le dîner était prêt à être réchauffé dans la poële.

Il s'était alors dépêché de courir vers la chambre : Bella était allongée, encore vêtue de sa robe légèrement froissée désormais. Elle était couchée sur le côté, la tête dans son oreiller à lui, ses mains sous sa joue.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il constata des traînées brillantes sur les joues de sa chère et tendre. Elle avait pleuré. C'était évident. Cela serra immédiatement le cœur d'Edward. Il aurait voulu savoir qui était responsable de ses larmes pour le remettre à sa place et qu'il ne s'attaque plus à son amour.

Souhaitant la réconforter, même dans son sommeil, Edward ôta sa veste de costume, puis sa cravate, il déboutonna sa chemise, la faisant sortir de son pantalon pour être plus confortable, retirant sa ceinture. Puis il se déchaussa, quittant souliers et chaussettes, et vint s'allonger sur son lit, auprès de sa femme.

Bien que cette dernière dorme encore, elle se rapprocha de lui, marmonnant le prénom d'Edward dans son sommeil. Le jeune époux la prit alors dans ses bras et fit reposer sa délicieuse tête sur son torse en partie dévêtu. Il profita de son sommeil apaisé pour humer la tentante odeur florale de ses cheveux. Le parfum de Bella était toujours aussi enivrant pour lui, attisant et décuplant tous ses sens.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Bella s'agita légèrement avant d'émerger progressivement du sommeil des Justes dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée pour ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus ressentir de tristesse et de douleur.

**-Ed... Edward ?**

**-Oui, mon amour ?**

**-Tu es déjà rentré... C'est si tôt...**

**-Non, mon amour, c'est toi qui dormi longtemps. **Edward approcha ses doigts des joues de Bella pour sécher les traces de larmes. **Dis-moi, pourquoi ces pleurs ?**

**-Oh ! Je ne sais plus, **mentit Bella en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Bella, je t'en prie...**

**-Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien**, murmura-t-elle.

**-Bella, dis-moi, **insista Edward, **confie-toi, **chuchota-t-il doucement, **dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Il la rapprocha de lui, passant son bras dans son dos pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, massant doucement sa colonne vertébrale pour qu'elle se détende.

Elle interpréta mal son geste, pensant naïvement qu'il avait envie d'elle et qu'il allait l'entraîner dans un tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à traverser, à vivre.

**-Non, Edward, je n'ai p... **Se rappelant subitement les propos de sa mère qui lui avait plusieurs fois répété il y a quelques heures qu'elle devait se conformer aux attentes de son mari, qu'elle devait toujours le satisfaire sans rechigner, elle rendit les armes rapidement et se laissa faire, glissant ses mains le long des côtes de son homme. **Edward... **Murmura-t-elle.

**-Bella, **susurra-t-il en retour. **Quelle était la fin de ta phrase ? **Lui demanda-t-il gentiment en caressant ,tel un papillon, de ses doigts son nez.

**-Edward, **soupira Bella, qui trouvait soudain son mari moins entreprenant que d'habitude. **Rien. Je... Je ne sais plus... **C'était étrange qu'il s'arrête, elle décida de l'encourager, même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. **Continue ce que tu voulais faire.**

Edward devina aisément son mensonge. Elle essayait de faire croire que tout allait, mais elle était loin d'être une bonne actrice. Toutefois, le jeune homme changea de tactique, décidant de ne plus l'attaquer de manière frontale pour qu'elle finisse par lui confier ce qui la tourmentait.

**-Et bien, je voulais simplement donner un instant de tendresse à ma femme, mais je pense qu'elle a cru que j'allais lui demander plus, beaucoup plus.**

Prise sur la main dans le sac, Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

**-Je suis désolée, **chuchota-t-elle les yeux baissés.

**-De quoi ma belle ? **La questionna-t-il gentiment.** De ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour et d'avoir voulu le faire pour me satisfaire, ou de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ?**

**-Des deux... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre à tes attentes. **La voix de Bella n'était plus qu'un chuchotis angoissé. Si Edward n'avait pas été collé à elle, il ne l'aurait pas entendue.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna légèrement de son épouse, la regardant de biais. Elle agissait différemment ce soir. Elle se comportait comme si elle se savait surveillée, comme... comme lorsqu'ils étaient fiancés, se rappela-t-il soudainement. Elle n'avait plus agi ainsi depuis leur nuit de noces et qu'Edward lui avait fait comprendre que ses envies comptaient autant que les siennes.

Un seul élément, ou plutôt une seule personne, pouvait avoir autant bouleversé sa femme au point de modifier son comportement et ses actes envers lui.

**-Bella, as-tu vu ta mère aujourd'hui ? **

Si tel était le cas, Edward était déjà furieux contre sa belle-mère. Son ton fut donc plus cassant qu'il n'aurait voulu qu'il ne soit.

**-Oui, elle est venue me rendre visite, **acquiesça Bella, la tête encore baissée, comme si elle avait commis une faute, comme si elle craignait la colère de son époux d'avoir reçu sa mère sans l'avertir préalablement.

**-Que t'a-t-elle dit pour te mettre dans un tel état ?** Bella rougit et se réfugia contre le torse d'Edward, lui dissimulant son regard chocolat. Edward lui caressa tendrement le dos tout en essayant de la rassurer. **Bella, ta mère n'a pas à t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit. Elle n'a pas non plus à se mêler de l'intimité de notre couple. Bella, regarde-moi**, insista-t-il. Sa jeune épouse finit par relever le visage lui révélant ses si beaux yeux bruns. **Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne l'écouteras plus quand elle parlera de notre intimité. Tu n'es pas là que pour satisfaire mes envies physiques. Tu as le droit d'écouter les tiennes comme je le fais avec les miennes, **lui expliqua-t-il**. Si tu as besoin de tendresse, et non d'orgasme délirant, je veux que tu me le dises, pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Promets-le moi, Bella.**

**-C'est... C'est promis.**

Bella embrassa passionnément son époux sur les lèvres pour sceller sa promesse.

**-Alors, dis-moi, qu'a donc critiqué René Swan, à part notre vie intime ?**

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? **Demanda une Bella interloquée.

**-Oh ! Oui ! Je veux connaître tout ce qui bouleverse ma femme...**

**-Bon, et bien..., elle a critiqué... la petitesse de l'appartement.**

**-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.**

**-Elle a critiqué... le mauvais caractère de Sue.**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Et bien, ma mère est venue hier quand j'étais au musée avec Esmé, et Sue a refusé de lui dire où j'étais. Donc, Mère en a conclut qu'elle était difficilement influençable et que je devrais la licencier.**

**-Oh !** Edward était stupéfait. Il espérait que sa femme ne se soit pas laisser convaincre de licencier leur gouvernante.** Et, est-ce que... **Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui cherchait ses mots. **Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?**

**-Non ! Il en est hors de question ! J'apprécie beaucoup Sue et elle n'a fait que preuve de discrétion à mon égard.**

-**Ta réponse n'a pas dû plaire à ta mère.**

**-Oh ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Elle était... Hum... Mortifiée !**

**-Quoi d'autre encore ?**

**-Oh ! Rien d'autre... C'est suffisant comme critiques, ne crois-tu pas ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? Ce soir, c'est Sue qui a prépar...**

**-Bella, dis-moi tout**, insista Edward en retenant son épouse qui se levait par le poignet. **La communication est la clé de la réussite et de l'entente dans un couple, **rajouta-t-il devant son silence**.**

Bella rougit encore une fois, puis se lança courageusement révélant une partie de la conversation dont Edward était déjà plus ou moins au courant.

**-Mère a voulu vérifier que... quetunet'.**

Bella avait parlé tellement vite, qu'Edward eut du mal à saisir toute la phrase.

**-Et ? **

Bella haussa les épaules.

**-Je lui ai menti : j'ai dit que tu n'avais rien remarqué et que j'avais simulé la douleur.**

**-Hum... Même si je n'aime pas trop passé pour un imbécile aux yeux de ta mère, je pense que tu as eu raison de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.**

**-On va manger ?** Le ventre de Bella gargouilla. **Tu entends, j'ai faim !**

**-Oui ! Mais promets-moi de ne plus te mettre dans des états pareils après une visite de ta mère. Sinon, je serai obligé de t'interdire de la voir**, rajouta Edward en rigolant.

**-Hum... Cela risque d'être compliqué ! Nous sommes invités demain soir chez mes parents pour un gala. **

**-Tu as accepté ?**

**-Comme si j'avais le choix de refuser !** Le jeune couple se dirigeait vers la cuisine. **J'ai simplement dit que je devais te demander ton avis.**

**-Je suppose qu'ils vont vouloir nous présenter à leurs amis et connaissances en tant que couple marié.**

**-Certainement, **approuva Bella en enfilant son tablier puis en rallumant le gaz sous la poële. **Et puis, j'aimerai bien revoir mon père.**

**-Alors, allons défiler devant eux et s'embêter parmi eux.**

En attendant que les légumes soient à nouveau chauds, prêts à être dégustés, Edward prit les lèvres de sa femme et les butina avec amour.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella avait été ravie de revoir son père, qui l'avait serrée un long moment dans ses bras avant l'arrivée des invités. Il lui avait aussi demandé si elle était désormais heureuse avec Edward. Le sourire que sa fille fit apparaître sur son visage convainquit sans hésitation son instinct de policier et de père.

Si le gala eut un franc succès, il n'enthousiasma pas le moins du monde Bella et Edward. Aucun des deux ne raffolaient des mondanités.

Leurs amis n'étaient même pas présents : Emily débutait une grossesse fatiguante et Sam était resté avec elle, Jacob était en déplacement professionnel, Alice était en prépa et ne rentrait pas les week-ends, Mike et Jessica n'étaient pas rentrés de leur Lune de Miel, qu'ils avaient choisie de prolonger encore quelques semaines.

Seuls Paul Des Fontaines et Tyler Crowley étaient présents, tous deux toujours en quête d'une proie qui pourrait devenir leur femme. Au grand soulagement d'Edward, ils ne prêtaient plus attention à Bella depuis qu'elle portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche.

Le seul plaisir que le jeune couple tira de ce gala dansant fut les nombreuses valses et tangos qu'ils purent partager, les isolant dans leur bulle du reste du monde.

**.**

…

**.**

Le dimanche, Bella et Edward avaient passé toute leur journée entre leur chambre et la cuisine. Avec quelques fois un passage rapide à la salle de bains.

Ils s'étaient aimés à plusieurs reprises, unissant leurs corps de différentes manières : tendre et amoureuse, sensuelle et chaude, violente et rapide. Que Edward soit en position de dominant sur sa femme ou que Bella ose le chevauche de temps à autre, leur orgasme explosait à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient ensemble leur paroxysme.

A chaque fois qu'ils jouissaient, c'était encore plus intense... Comme s'ils gravissaient, après chacune des unions de leurs corps, une marche les menant vers le haut de la pyramide de la volupté la plus totale.

Edward en avait profité pour offrir à Bella sa première minette. Cet acte n'avait pas été facile à réaliser car la jeune fille avait été au départ fortement gênée par le fait que son amoureux approche sa bouche de son sexe humide, avant de finalement se laisser aller pour atteindre son apogée et éclater en de milliers d'étoiles. Edward avait particulièrement aimé boire directement à sa source la cyprine de son épouse, que d'habitude il ne goûtait que de manière indirecte sur ses doigts.

Lorsque Bella avait suffisamment repris ses esprits, elle s'était réfugiée sur le torse musclé de son époux et lui avait chuchoté des remerciements au creux de son oreille.

Elle lui avait aussi avoué qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de lui rendre la pareille.

Elle se souvenait trop de la poigne dure de Démétri dans ses cheveux bruns, de ses doigts rugueux qui lui pinçaient les narines pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche en grand et qu'elle accueille sa grosse queue dégoûtante pour la sucer. Elle se rappelait ne pas avoir aimé avaler le goût du sperme et l'avoir même recraché.

Tout cela lui faisait peur, même si Edward lui avait promis d'aller à son rythme, de respecter ses prises d'initiative et ses limites. Même si elle avait une totale confiance en Edward et qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver ses appréhensions au fond de son coeur.

Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute : Bella appréciait vraiment ces fabuleux week-ends qu'elle passait avec Edward.

Elle adorait le moindre moment qu'elle partageait avec lui qu'il s'agisse d'un repas, d'une discussion sérieuse, d'une balade, d'un baiser passionné ou bien d'une étreinte fougueuse et délirante, qui l'amenait de manière impitoyable et intarissable vers le summum des sensations qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

Même si son secret lui pesait encore sur le cœur, celui qui concernait son enfant mort à la naissance et qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir pour lui faire ses adieux, elle était heureuse d'être mariée avec Edward. Il était tout pour elle maintenant.

**.**

…

**.**

En semaine, lorsque Edward travaillait au cabinet ou plaidait au Palais de Justice, Bella s'acharnait à lui préparer de délicieux petits plats.

Soit elle piquait des idées à Sue qui la conseillait et la pilotait quand elle en éprouvait le besoin, soit elle essayait de reproduire les recettes qu'elle avait apprise auprès d'une cuisinière de la domesticité de sa mère, dans le plus grand secret.

Une fois par semaine, Bella déjeunait avec Esmé, puis toutes les deux arpentaient un musée parisien ou les boutiques.

Lorsqu'elle ne cuisinait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas avec Esmé, Bella lisait, lisait, lisait.

Elle dévorait un par un tous les livres de la bibliothèques d'Edward. Elle avait une forte préférence pour les ouvrages littéraires (romans, essais et recueils poétiques), appréciait quand même les manuscrits d'Histoire et quelques atlas de Géographie, mais repoussait sans même les ouvrir les volumes de droit et autres codes de lois, se demandant quel intérêt son époux pouvait leur trouver.

Elle avait découvert avec intérêt la série des _Rougon-Macquart _écrite par Emile Zola et qu'Edward avait évoqué devant elle lorsqu'il la courtisait. Elle avait été horrifiée par l'extrême pauvreté de la classe ouvrière du XIXe siècle, pauvreté qui était aussi bien une misère matérielle qu'une misère sentimentale et familiale, voir même une misère morale.

Depuis la fin de cette longue et dense série, elle avait changé de siècle et de style, et s'était concentrée sur le XXe siècle qu'elle avait débuté avec deux ouvrages de guerre : _Le Feu _d'Henri Barbusse sur la Première Guerre mondiale et _l'Espoir _d'André Malraux sur la Guerre civile espagnole.

Ce dernier roman était tellement intense, qu'elle se devait de prendre des notes pour approfondir un événement du conflit qu'elle saisissait mal ou bien pour discuter d'un point précis avec son époux.

A son habitude, prise par sa lecture, Bella n'entendit pas Edward rentrer.

**-Bella**, l'appela-t-il doucement sur le seuil du bureau.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **S'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre.

Elle se leva, repoussa sa chaise de travail et se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**-Charmant accueil ! **Apprécia Edward lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre après ce tendre échange.

**-Toujours gr****â****ce à toi ! **Approuva Bella. **Allez, viens, chéri, **rajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine, **tu vas voir, je t'ai préparé un super repas. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras, j'y ai passé du temps, et normalement, je le réussis, mais là, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'av...**

**-Tu sais bien que j'aime tout ce que tu fais. **

Il interrompit sa volubile femme pour l'étreindre une nouvelle fois, la prenant dans ses bras, et l'appuyant contre une porte d'un des placards du couloir.

**-Edward ! J'aime tes baisers, mais je ne voudrais pas que mon repas soit carbonisé !**

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris, le reste attendra !**

Une lueur mutine éclaira l'oeil de la jeune fille brune.

**-L'attente _diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes comme le vent éteint les bougies et attise le feu. _**

**-Aurais-tu La Roche Foucauld aujourd'hui ?** La chicana Edward. **Et ce n'est pas l'attente, mais **_**l'absence**_**.**

**-Je le sais bien, **souffla-t-elle, un peu contrariée que son époux reconnaisse immédiatement ses sources d'inspiration.** Mais l'attente nous correspond plus que l'absence.**

**-Exact ! Je ne saurais pas me passer de toi !**

**-Et pour information, je n'ai pas lu François de la Roche Foucauld aujourd'hui. Ses _Mémoires_ et ses _Maximes_ faisaient juste partie de mon programme littéraire pour le baccalauréat l'an passé.**

**-Ma femme a très bonne mémoire**, s'exclama Edward joyeusement. **D'ailleurs, je pense sérieusement qu'elle devrait s'inscrire à l'Université dans une filière de Lettres Modernes**, lança-t-il d'un ton détaché pour observer sa réaction. **Et, en plus, cela sent très bon dans la cuisine. Quel homme chanceux je suis !**

**-Répandre une bonne odeur dans une cuisine est facile. Préparer un succulent repas est plus dur.**

**-Bella, ne te dévalue pas ! Je suis sûr que ce que tu as préparé va être exquis.** Il sourit à son épouse pour la rassurer. **Et que penses-tu de mon idée de reprendre un cycle universitaire ? Ou tout au moins quelques modules ?**

**-Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle concentrée sur le riz qu'elle égouttait. **Il est trop tard pour s'inscrire. Et puis, cela coûtera cher... **

**-Ce ne sont que de mauvaises réponses. Tu peux t'inscrire à chaque début de semestre. Quant au prix, ne t'en soucie pas. C'est tout à fait dans nos moyens.**

**-Edward, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, **répliqua-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. **Ma mère a tellement répété que les études ne servaient à rien pour une femme.**

**-Bella, je ne veux pas te forcer. Simplement que tu y réfléchisses. Quant à ce que pense ta mère, oublie-le. Elle a des préjugés assez arriérés sur ce que doit faire ou non une épouse.**

**-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je reprenne mes études ? Qu'est-ce que cela changera pour toi ?**

**-Bella, ce n'est pas pour moi que je le souhaite, mais pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies quand je suis au travail, en restant ici seule ou avec Sue à l'appartement. Tu ne vois jamais personne.**

**-Ce n'est p****as vrai****, je vois Esmé, **le contredit-elle. **Une fois par semaine !**

**-Je parlais de tes amies, comme Alice ou Jessica ou...**

**-Edward, c'est compliqué... La … La maladie de ma mère... **La jeune fille bafouillait presque, elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer sans trahir le secret qui pesait encore sur son cœur. **Elle m'a éloignée de mes amies. Je pouvais difficilement les voir... Et puis, ensuite, c'était l'été... Puis, nous nous sommes mariés...** **Ce n'est p****as****... Tu s****ais... Je...**

**-Je sais tout cela, Bella, **l'apaisa Edward**. Si tu es heureuse ainsi, reste-là. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais si tu as envie de suivre une formation littéraire ou même une autre filière, sache que je t'y encouragerai.**

**-Merci Edward !**

**-Alors ? Dis-moi !Qu'as-tu cuisiné pour accompagner le riz ? Hum... La sauce de cette casserole sent vraiment très bon !**

Le jeune homme essaya de tremper son doigt dans la sauce que Bella tournait pour la réchauffer. Cette dernière lui tapa sur les doigts doucement en rigolant.

**-Non, Monsieur Edward, pas touche ! **

**-Monsieur Edward ! En voilà bien des manières !**

**-Tu me taquines, j'en fais de même.**

Joueuse, elle se haussa sur ses pointes de pied et déposa sur les lèvres de son époux un rapide baiser.

**-Madame Cullen, que puis-je donc faire pour te simplifier la tâche ? **Lui demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle pour continuer leur petit jeu.

**-Hum... T'asseoir à ta place à table pour éviter d'être dans mes pattes ? **Suggéra-t-elle.

**-Et bien, quelle tâche ardue me confies-tu là ! **

**-Oh ! Si tu veux, tu peux aussi mettre les serviettes de table. J'ai oublié de le faire, **rajouta Bella en lançant un clin d'oeil à son époux.

**-C'est toujours une action aussi compliquée pour mon pauvre cerveau fatigué par la prestation qu'il a faite devant le juge tout à l'heure.**

**-Chéri, tu sais bien que c'est avec plaisir que je te laisserai devant les fourneaux si j'étais sûre que nous puissions déguster quelque chose de comestible.**

**-Je te trouve bien dure avec ton humble époux, mon amour ! **Bella savait qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin et que toutes leurs piques échangées restaient sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En témoignait l'éclat malicieux qui scintillait dans le regard vert-émeraude d'Edward. **De toute façon, ma chère amie, même si ton repas était immangeable par ma faute, j'aurai tout de même toujours de quoi me nourrir et me rassasier.**

Edward attrapa la taille de sa femme lorsque cette dernière déposa le plat en sauce sur la table.

**-Ah oui ? Et que mangerais-tu si mon repas n'était plus ?**

**-Toi !** Répondit-il d'un ton évident et certain, presque enjôleur.

**-Edward ! **Rigola Bella. **Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Donne-moi ton assiette et mange ! **Taquine et malicieuse, elle rajouta. **Je passerai à la casserole ce soir ! C'est promis !**

Edward fut un court moment interloqué devant l'expression familière qu'elle venait d'employer. Cela ressemblait si peu à sa timide épouse.

**-Et bien, en voilà une belle expression ! C'est... inattendu !**

**-Quoi ? Crois-tu que je mette la charrue avant les bœufs et que tu ne sois pas en mesure de me satisfaire ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Tu glisses sur la mauvaise pente, chérie... Ne t'imagines surtout pas cela ! **Le regard vert-émeraude qu'il lança en direction de son épouse était chaud comme la braise. **Sinon, il va falloir que tu viennes de suite vérifier.**

**-Si tu ne veux pas que mon imagination ne te rende pas justice, prends des forces et mange que je puisse être heureuse tout à l'heure.**

**-J'en prends bonne note, Madame Cullen**. Il dégusta quelques bouchées, savourant lentement les différents parfums de la viande et des légumes, humant et goûtant avec plaisir le Saint-Emilion, le vin rouge qui accompagnait ce plat de résistance. **Hum... Bella, ce poulet basquaise est un véritable régal. C'est délicieux. **

**-Merci Edward, **rougit-elle jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était toujours ravie de recevoir un compliment de son mari. **Dois-je te resservir ?** Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé son assiette.

**-Volontiers, ma belle**, approuva-t-il en tendant son assiette de manière enthousiaste. **Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit : si tu as appris à cuisiner dans le dos de ta mère, avec qui as-tu appris ? **La questionna-t-il en replongeant sa fourchette dans le riz qui accompagnait le poulet.

Bella pâlit subitement. Elle lâcha sa fourchette au bout de laquelle était piqué un morceau de poulet et de poivron sur le bord de son assiette, se sentant soudainement nauséeuse.

**-Edward, je... Je ne peux pas faire cela... **Sa respiration devint saccadée.

Elle se leva précipitamment, prête à fuir la pièce et son mari, faisant chuter sa chaise dans un grand bruit par la même occasion.

Edward sentit immédiatement la crise de panique chez son épouse. Il agit encore plus rapidement qu'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la calant contre son torse, pour qu'elle se sente protégée, en sécurité.

**-Bella, calme-toi mon amour. Tout va bien.**

**-Edward... Je... **Les sanglots entrecoupaient sa voix. **C'est... **

**-Oui, je suis là. Respire. Doucement. Régulièrement. Respire...**

**-Edward... C'est ma faute... **Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

**-Bella, doucement, calme-toi, tout va bien. **Edward berçait délicatement son épouse. **Rien n'est de ta faute. **Dans l'étreinte de son époux, Bella s'apaisa progressivement.** On va s'asseoir et tu vas me raconter, d'accord ? **

Bella inclina lentement la tête. Edward lui tendit son mouchoir pour qu'elle se mouche. Puis il essuya tendrement ses larmes du bout de ses doigts, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque son épouse avait du chagrin.

Il l'entraîna vers le salon, où il la fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan pensant que cette place serait plus confortable pour des confidences que les chaises en Formica de la cuisine. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il serait toujours là.

Bella se triturait les mains, les doigts, les ongles... jusqu'à presque se blesser. Edward glissa sa main virile entre les deux siennes si fines pour la stopper.

**-Bella, arrête s'il te plaît, tu vas te faire mal.**

**-Edward,** se lamenta la jeune fille, **c'est de ma faute si elle a été licenciée.**

**-Celle qui t'a appris à cuisiner ? **Bella acquiesça. **Pourquoi penses-tu que cela ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a donné son congé...**

**-Non, c'est Mère. Mais si elle ne m'a rien appris, elle n'aurait pas perdu son emploi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire.**

**-Je vois...** Edward, pensif, réfléchissait. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que sa femme ne se sente plus coupable. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas sa crise de panique qu'il jugeait fort excessive pour ce licenciement, même si elle s'en jugeait responsable. **Te souviens-tu de son nom ?**

**-Elle s'appelait Angela.** Bella sourit presque à ce souvenir. **Elle avait à peine quelques années de ****plus que moi. Elle était toujours agréable avec moi. Et moi, je lui ai fait perdre son emploi.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a licenciée, mais certainement ta mère.**

**-C'est pareil ! C'est à ma demande qu'elle m'a appris à cuisiner. **

**-Elle a été très gentille d'accepter à ta requête. Néanmoins, Bella, je ne veux pas que tu ne prennes toute cette responsabilité sur tes frêles épaules. Angela connaissait les risques qu'elle prenait en t'enseignant la cuisine contre l'avis de ta mère.**

Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin des yeux de Bella.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas tout ! Je... Je m'en veux d'autant plus qu'elle avait une petite fille de vingt mois à sa charge. Et qu'elle s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain, dehors, sans travail, sans logement, sans rien... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, m'excuser auprès d'elle... Mère me l'a interdit.**

**-Calme-toi Bella, **la rassura à nouveau son mari. **Connais-tu son nom ? **

**-Non. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?**

**-Et bien, nous aurions pu essayer de la retrouver pour que tu puisses la revoir, lui présenter tes excuses pour que tu te sentes mieux. Pour que tu puisses comprendre aussi que tout n'était pas de ta faute, **lui expliqua-t-il**. Ce n'était pas toi l'employeur mais ta mère. Il y a peut-être eu un détail qui t'a échappé et ta mère a possiblement profité de cet argument-là pour se séparer d'elle.**

Bella haussa les épaules.

**-Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, c'est moi qui me sens coupable...**

**-N'as-tu aucun autre indice que son prénom ? Comment se nommait son mari ? Avait-elle évoqué de la famille devant toi chez qui elle aurait pu se réfugier ?**

**-Non, **répondit Bella. **Elle était seule. Ses parents l'ont forcé à abandonner leur domicile lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'elle... **Bella respira fortement. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs difficiles.** Ils lui ont demandé de partir quand ils ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte sans être mariée. Depuis, elle devait s'assumer seule et travaillait pour nourrir sa fille. Et, comme elle aimait cuisiner et qu'elle était douée pour cela, elle se plaçait dans des familles bourgeoises...**

**-Peut-être pourrions-nous mener une discrète enquête auprès de nos amis parisiens pour voir s'ils ont entendu parler d'elle ou s'ils l'ont embauchée. Tu sais, Bella, notre monde est petit...**

**-Cela aurait pu être possible si cela avait été à Paris... Mais, c'était pendant... **Bella se mordit la lèvre, elle allait mentir à Edward, non par omission cette fois, mais réellement, de son plein gré, et cela la peinait.**Tu sais, quand Mère était malade...**

Ce n'était pas sa mère qui était malade, mais Bella qui était alors enceinte. Comme il fallait absolument dissimuler aux yeux de toute la bonne société pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation de jeune fille, ni celle de la famille Swan, Renée Swan s'était inventée une maladie, une dépression qui avait nécessité le besoin d'un séjour au soleil.

**-Quand vous étiez toutes les deux en Espagne ?** Bella acquiesça positivement ne voulant pas à nouveau mentir à haute voix à son époux puisqu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Espagne. **Voilà qui complique bien les choses. Si elle est Espagnole, il sera difficile de la retrouver...**

Bella se rapprocha de son mari, se collant contre son torse, d'une part pour le remercier de son écoute attentive et de son réconfort, d'autre part par peur qu'il lui pose de nouvelles questions sur l'Espagne, questions auxquelles elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre.

**-Chérie, comment te sens-tu maintenant ?**

**-Mieux... **Elle respira lentement. **Bien mieux. Merci Edward de m'avoir écoutée.** Bella l'embrassa rapidement sur ses lèvres.

**-C'est normal dans un couple. **Edward lui rendit son baiser, de manière tout aussi prompte. **Bella, je... Comment se fait-il que tu aies autant paniqué ?**

Bella aurait voulu lui répondre franchement, lui dire qu'elle craignait qu'il ne l'interroge plus en avant sur son faux séjour en Espagne, lui confier qu'elle était elle-même à l'époque dans une position fort délicate et inconvenante qu'elle devait encore dissimuler sur ordre de sa mère. Mais tout cela n'était pas possible... Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle l'avait promis, même juré à sa génitrice.

**-Je ne sais pas... **

**-Ess****aie de m'expliquer... **Insista doucement son mari.

**-Tu sais... Ce ne sont vraiment pas de bons souvenirs... **La mort de son bébé hantait l'esprit de la jeune fille, et elle ne pouvait même pas en faire part à son époux. **La ****manière dont cela s'est terminée... Les réflexions constantes et pénibles de Mère sur le fait qu'être en cuisine n'était pas ma place... C'était trop dur de se rappeler tout cela... Vraiment trop...**

**-Promets-moi de ne plus autant t'angoisser lorsque de mauvais souvenirs refont surface. Cel****a ne sert à rien. Je préfère que tu me parles, que tu te confies au lieu de paniquer ainsi.**

**-Je vais essayer, **souffla-t-elle.

Edward se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de sa femme qu'il effleura doucement. Puis il mit un peu plus de pression sur ces deux pétales rosées, qui s'entrouvrirent lentement pour l'accueillir. De sa chaude et agile langue, il fit possession cette bouche qui s'offrait bien volontiers à lui. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un l'autre, leurs regards pétillants, leurs cœurs battants la chamade.

**-Hum... C'est toujours aussi plaisant de t'embrasser ! **Susurra Edward glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme, où la chaire était encore plus tendre. **Dis-moi, Angela t'aurait-elle appris à réaliser de délicieux desserts ?**

**-Bien sûr ! **Réagit Bella. **Tu le sais bien ! Je t'en ai déjà faits !**

**-Je me souviens... Hum... Mais qu'as-tu donc préparé pour clôturer le repas de ce soir, un dîner fort savoureux au demeurant ?**

**-Un fondant au chocolat.**

**-Oh ! Oh ! Tout cela me donne bien des idées ! **Edward se leva entraînant sa femme dans son sillage en direction de la cuisine. **D'autant que je n'ai pas oublié ni ta promesse de me donner du plaisir, ni la mienne de te rendre heureuse ce soir !**

Les jeunes époux s'embrassèrent et atteignirent la cuisine en riant, appréciant la légèreté. Leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas, même lorsque Bella sortit son dessert du four et qu'Edward attrapait deux cuillères avant d'embarquer sa femme et le fondant dans leur chambre pour découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs, gustatifs et charnels.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 31 mai 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : **_s__ans titre !_

En fait, je n'ai pas encore choisi le titre du prochain chapitre (écrit à moitié à l'heure actuelle). Donc suspens !

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, comptez environ **une dizaine de jours d'attente**.

**.**

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	19. Chap XIII Règles et Stress

**.**

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XIII – Règles et Stress **(partie 1)

**.**

…

**.**

Septembre vint clôturer l'été et ses dernières belles journées. Octobre et son tourbillon de feuilles mortes et de couleurs ocre, jaune et marron ouvrit la saison automnale.

Les jeunes époux coulaient des jours heureux. En moins de trois semaines, une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux.

Lorsqu'Edward travaillait, Bella lisait ou cuisinait. Une fois par semaine, elle rejoignait Esmé pour une sortie culturelle.

De temps à autre, elle recevait un appel de sa mère, qui la conviait elle et son époux à ce que Bella appelait une soirée d'apparat, une soirée où il fallait sourire tout le temps et serrer des mains chaleureusement, faisant semblant d'apprécier tous les invités, alors que c'était bien souvent loin d'être le cas.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la famille d'Edward qui vivait de manière bien plus simple que ses parents. Sa mère surtout était concentrée sur son réseau mondain, où seules les apparences comptaient seuls la gloire, l'argent, la réussite étaient acceptés.

Ces trop nombreuses soirées d'apparat avaient au moins le mérite d'occuper de manière permanente sa mère et d'éviter à Bella de visites trop fréquentes de sa génitrice qui critiquait son couple, son époux, son appartement, sa gouvernante.

Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander si ne plus voir ses amies lui manquait ou pas. Même lorsqu'Edward évoquait ce sujet, elle ne savait que répondre.

De toute manière, la jeune fille avait peu d'amies, elle se liait difficilement. De plus, son absence du lycée durant une grande partie de sa Terminale n'avait fait que renforcer son isolement, que Renée Swan avait définitivement imposé afin de la faire surveiller jour et nuit pour vérifier qu'elle ne faute plus.

Seule son amitié avec Alice lui manquait.

Mais Alice, concentrée sur ses études en prépa, ne daignait pas lui répondre, à moins que ce ne fusse ses parents qui ne lui transmettent pas la lettre que Bella lui avait adressée au retour de sa Lune de Miel.

Ces quelques manques étaient largement compensés par la présence d'Edward, leur entente de couple qui se construisait progressivement, leur amour qui se développait et s'affirmait de jour en jour.

Bella rêvait à son homme et à tout ce qu'il avait réalisé pour elle, tous les mots d'amour qui lui avait murmurés, toutes les promesses qu'il lui faites depuis le début de leurs trois semaines de vie commune. Son époux lui faisait confiance, il lui ouvrait petit à petit les portes du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Et surtout il la gâtait sans relâche, lui manifestant son affection et son amour jour et nuit.

Rien que de repenser à la nuit dernière, Bella frissonnait et rosissait encore du plaisir intense, extrême, qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle était encore allongée dans les draps de leur lit : ces draps qui sentaient la fusion complète de son corps avec celui de son époux, ces draps qui sentaient encore l'odeur de leurs ébats torrides de la veille, ces draps qui avaient été les seuls témoins de leur passion.

Edward lui avait encore appris une nouvelle manière de s'aimer, une nouvelle position de ce qu'il nommait le Kamasutra. Pourtant, au départ, elle avait loin d'avoir été à son aise. Elle riait maintenant de son anxiété passée. Et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : recommencer ! Encore ! Et encore !

En attendant, elle se souvenait...

Edward l'avait d'abord fortement excitée avec des préliminaires intenses, l'embrassant puissamment, glissant vivement de sa langue dans sa bouche accueillante tout en pénétrant de ses doigts si longs et si agiles son vagin dans lequel il les faisait tournoyer de manière à atteindre ce point de sa féminité, ce fameux point si intime, si mystérieux, si intense.

Des papillons naviguaient dans l'ensemble du corps de Bella, sa respiration se saccadait. Elle en voulait plus, elle le voulait lui et son pénis, et non plus ses doigts qui ne lui suffisaient clairement pas.

Elle écarta d'avantage ses jambes pour l'inviter en elle, pour que son homme comprenne qu'elle était prête pour une pénétration plus profonde, pour qu'il ait la place de se glisser entre ses jambes fines et qu'il vienne au plus profond d'elle de toute sa vigueur.

Or, il n'agit pas conformément à ses attentes.

Au contraire, il la fit doucement rouler sur le côté et Bella se retrouva à plat ventre sur leur matelas.

**-Edward ! Que fais-tu ? **Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. **J'ai envie... De toi... **Insista-t-elle pour montrer son envie que n'ignorait nullement son mari. **Tu ne me veux p...**

**-Bella ! Comment peux-tu penser que je ne te veuille pas ?** Vient-il lui glisser au creux de l'oreille, embrassant une partie sensible de son cou, adossant son torse musclé sur le dos gracile et cambré de son épouse, appuyant surtout sa glorieuse érection contre ses fesses si arrondies. **Tu ****as vraiment une magnifique peau... Si claire, si fine... **Il faisait déambuler lentement et souplement ses mains sur la poitrine et la colonne dorsale de sa femme.

Sentir les lèvres de son mari dans son cou, sentir ses mains empaumant ses seins et titillant ses pointes qui frottaient auparavant le matelas, sentir surtout sa longueur étirée à son apogée le long de ses cuisses la firent gémir et trembler, anticipant par avance le plaisir qu'il allait lui offrir.

**-Ed... Edward... **La respiration de la jeune fille comme ses propos étaient chaotiques. **Je te veux... en moi... **Les mains habiles et alertes de son époux la parcouraient à toute allure, stimulant ses tétons et son clitoris, caressant ses côtes et ses fesses. **Et je veux te voir...**

**-Oh ! Tu vas m'avoir en toi, mon amour. Compte dessus !** Lui promit-il. **Toutefois, tu ne me verras pas... J'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle position... Si tu es d'accord...**

**-Je... **Bella hésitait. Elle ne voyait plus le regard vert-émeraude si rassurant d'Edward. Elle sentait uniquement ses mains et ses lèvres qui prenaient possession de tout son corps, sa longueur qui se frottait de manière continuelle contre ses fesses. Sa mémoire fit alors un saut vertigineux, se rappelant toutes les étreintes amoureuses qu'ils avaient partagées depuis la première. Edward ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir. Jamais. Elle lui faisait confiance. Totalement. **Oui. Oui, **confirma-t-elle. **J'ai confiance en toi.**

Edward avait vu son épouse réfléchir, il avait perçu son anxiété. Il était prêt à tout arrêter mais elle lui avait offert son accord et sa confiance en lui sur un plateau d'argent.

**-Merci mon amour,** murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille, zone qu'il savait fort érogène chez son épouse. **Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ou que tu as mal dis-moi de tout arrêter et je le ferai. Je te le promets.** Bella frissonna. **Mais je doute que tu formule une telle demande. Je ne compte t'offrir que du plaisir, rien que du plaisir.**

Ses doigts frôlèrent toute la cambrure de sa colonne vertébrale, la rondeur de ses fesses pour s'arrêter sur ses petites lèvres qu'ils stimulèrent davantage pour que Bella se détende à nouveau mais aussi pour que son intimité soit à nouveau prête à l'accueillir.

**-Edward ! … Plus... Je veux plus... **Pesta Bella quand elle comprit que les doigts de son époux se contenteraient d'effleurer tendrement son bouton d'amour.

**-Je sais, ma mie, je sais... Pose tes mains sur la tête de lit. Puis replie doucement les jambes. **

Il l'aida dans ses mouvements : son dos se cambrait davantage, ses fesses étaient encore ainsi rehaussées et bombées, lui permettant d'avoir une vue exceptionnelle sur ses lèvres intimes qui mouillaient leurs draps de cyprine.

Cette vue paradisiaque le rendit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle n'attendait que lui.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu es si belle ainsi ! Si désirable ! Si douce. Si humide. Si... **

Il approcha son pénis de la fente de son aimée. Toutefois, il se contenta de tapoter de la pointe de son gland le clitoris de son aimée pour le masser, tout en continuant ses caresses sur ses divins tétons pour la rassurer par des gestes qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait.

**-Edward... Ed... **Bella frissonnait de sentir si proche d'elle, et pourtant si lointaine, l'érection de son homme. Pour l'instant, il se contentait simplement de la chatouiller, la rendant encore plus humide et surtout plus impatiente. **Viens... **Exigea-t-elle.

**-Avec grand plaisir, mon amour ! **Accepta Edward en la pénétrant enfin de sa longueur si dure, si grosse. Sa poussée fut tellement forte qu'il atteignit d'un seul coup de rein le fond du vagin de Bella, butant contre son fameux point G. **Oh ! Chérie ! Tu es si bonne pour moi ! **Il se sentait si bien, enterré dans les chairs intimes de son épouse, bien à l'abri dans la plus belle et la plus chaudes des demeures. **Tu es si serrée dans cette position, si chaude... Si parfaite pour moi !**

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Gémit-elle. Elle percevait sa présence de toute part, sur elle, en elle. **Je te sens si bien. **Elle se sentait si délicieusement étirée, si parfaitement remplie. **C'est si bon... Encore ! …. **

Edward encercla de ses larges mains les hanches de Bella, puis il la tira en arrière afin de faciliter son retour en elle. Il répéta ce mouvement et accéléra ses poussées, pénétrant de plus en plus rudement le corps de son épouse qui ne demandait que cela.

Elle était tellement accueillante pour lui. Elle lui offrait tant. Elle lui donnait tout, son corps, son cœur, son âme.

Elle acceptait toutes ses propositions amoureuses, même les plus saugrenues, comme cette fois-là, dans la voiture, au vue et au su de tous... Ils avaient même failli être embarqués au poste de police. Et elle ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance.

Bella était parfaite pour lui. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle avait ses fragilités, ses failles comme lui. Elle ne cherchait pas à connaître la vérité sur son passé. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Tout cela ne faisait que renforcer son amour à son égard. Il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants. La seule...

Cette simple pensée le fit encore bander plus fort, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'antre charnelle de sa femme, resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches pour la maintenir dans l'axe désiré. Elle gémissait encore, voulait plus et plus vite.

Edward ne fit que répondre à ses attentes en accélérant ses va-et-vient en elle. Il glissait si facilement en elle, frottant et raclant toutes les parois de son vagin. Il était proche de sa jouissance, mais il voulait qu'elle vienne avant lui. Il l'aimait tant et ne voulait que son plaisir.

Ses doigts agiles parcoururent le corps gracile de son épouse, frôlant délicatement puis stimulant davantage son clitoris. Les gémissements de Bella s'amplifièrent alors qu'Edward grogna en sentant les parois de son vagin se refermer sur sa verge tendue. Cette dernière tressauta alors dans la cavité si étroite de sa femme, relâchant toute la pression, éjaculant toute sa chaude semence en plusieurs jets au fond d'elle.

C'était si bon. Si torride. Si explosif. Si jouissif.

Un moment de plénitude parfaite.

Edward s'écroula sur le dos de sa femme, puis sortit d'elle, pour prendre une position plus confortable, la rapprochant le plus possible de son corps. Il entendait leurs cœurs battre à toute allure, l'un répondant à l'autre. C'était un instant parfait qui prolongeait leur extase.

**-Merci Edward,** murmura Bella. **Je t'aime tant... C'était...**

**-C'était fabuleux, **l'aida-t-il voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

**-C'était encore mieux que fabuleux. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire.**

**-Je t'aime ma Bella.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour prendre ses lèvres, envahir sa bouche de sa langue, lui offrir un autre plaisir. Elle se laissa faire plus que consentante, déclenchant une bataille contre sa langue, luttant pour le dominer mais abdiquant volontairement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son époux empaumer et caresser sensuellement ses seins.

A bout de souffle, ils durent s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour respirer.

**-Cette nouvelle position...**

**-La levrette, **la coupa Edward en picorant son cou de tendres baisers.

**-Pardon ?**

**-La levrette, c'est le nom de cette nouvelle position.**

**-Oh ! **D'accord. Bella lui rendit son baiser. **Elle est vraiment sensationnelle. Même si je ne peux p****as te voir...**

**-Prête à recommencer ? **La taquina-t-il.

**-Hum... Peut-être pas tout de suite, elle est sportive**, murmura-t-elle en baillant... **Mais bien volontiers... **

**-Je t'****ai tenue trop fort ? As-tu mal ici ? **Questionna le jeune homme en massant les hanches de son épouse pour atténuer la douleur due à sa précédente poigne.

**-Non, cel****a va aller, **répondit doucement Bella**. C'était tellement intense, tellement... **Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de son époux pour quémander un baiser dans le but de le détourner de ses hanches et ses potentielles ecchymoses. **Je suis si heureuse avec toi.**

Les deux jeunes époux se câlinèrent un long moment, caressant leurs corps tendrement, échangeant des baisers rapides et chastes, se serrant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

Bella bailla, le sommeil la gagnait progressivement. Mais avant de définitivement s'endormir, elle expliqua.

**-Je dois aller à la salle de bains. **Bella commença à se lever, mais d'un geste, son mari l'en empêcha en la collant contre son torse. **Edward, laisse-moi me lever s'il te plaît...**

**-Bell****a,**** je veux que tu restes dans mes bras, **la supplia-t-il, **je veux que tu t'endormes ici, au chaud contre ma poitrine, avec mon odeur sur toi. Pense, que demain soir, nous ne dormirons pas l'un contre l'autre pour la première fois depuis notre mariage.**

Bella renonça à se lever, elle se nettoierait demain, elle aussi tenait à s'endormir contre son mari, d'autant plus que Edward partait pour deux jours à Lyon en déplacement professionnel. Bella redoutait déjà le fait de passer une nuit seule, loin de lui. Elle voulait profiter de lui à cent pour cent avant son départ. Elle s'allongea contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, alors qu'Edward passait un bras autour de sa taille si fine.

Le sommeil eut tôt fait de les envoyer au pays des songes.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella s'était donc réveillée seule, avec ses merveilleux souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Elle avait à peine entendu Edward se lever à l'aube. Elle se rappela la trace brûlante de ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, son cou et le coin de ses lèvres.

Il lui tardait tant de le revoir. Déjà ! Pourtant, cela faisait même pas trois heures qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Pfff... Que cette journée et surtout la nuit prochaine allaient être dures sans lui.

Bella entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était Sue qui arrivait. Dieu ! Qu'elle avait traînassé ce matin au lit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle se redressa puis poussa draps et couvertures d'un côté du lit, recherchant des yeux son déshabillé pour l'enfiler et se rendre vêtue dans la salle de bains. Elle se demandait encore une fois où est-ce qu'il avait voltigé lorsque Edward l'avait déshabillée la nuit dernière.

Soudain, alors qu'elle soulevait les draps et les couvertures à sa recherche se demandant s'il n'avait pas glissé au pied du lit, elle remarqua de fines traces de sang au cœur des draps.

_Oh ! D'où venait ce sang ?_

Bella se demandait si Edward s'était blessé avant de partir... Non, cela ne pouvait être lui vu là où étaient localisées les traces. C'était une idée ridicule.

La jeune fille se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais reperdu de sang depuis la première fois plutôt dramatique qu'elle avait vécue avec Démétri. Elle se souvenait que l'absence de règles était le premier signe d'une grossesse.

Cela ne pouvait donc pas provenir d'elle puisque Edward et elle étaient actifs sexuellement chaque soir...

_Ce n'était pas elle, cela ne pouvait pas être elle..._

Sauf... Sauf si elle était indisposée.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent immédiatement sur ses cuisses et son sexe encore dénudés.

Et elle vit : son sang qui coulait lentement, ce sang qu'elle perdait chaque mois, ce sang qui symbolisait qu'elle n'avait pas conçu.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur les joues de Bella. Elle se recoucha sur le ventre sous le choc de l'affreuse nouvelle.

Oh ! Qu'allait dire sa mère ? Elle allait très certainement être furieuse contre elle.

Et surtout qu'allait dire Edward ? Elle ne portait pas son enfant. Ils n'allaient pas devenir immédiatement parents. Elle n'était même pas capable d'être enceinte.

Allait-il la rejeter ?

Allait-il la répudier et la renvoyer chez ses parents ?

Allait-il lui manifester son mécontentement et penser qu'elle n'était pas fertile ?

Oooohhhh ! Christ ! Enfer et damnation ! Elle ne voulait perdre Edward et tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance se manifestèrent bruyamment sur le visage de Bella.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas enceinte ? Elle avait pris tant de plaisir à toutes les étreintes amoureuses qu'elle avait partagées avec Edward. Elle n'en avait refusé aucune, même pas les plus osées comme leur étreinte dans la voiture. Alors pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas marché ? Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?**

Il n'avait suffi que deux rapports intimes avec Démétri pour qu'elle soit fécondée la dernière fois.

Pourquoi cette fois-ci son ventre demeurerait-il plat ? Vide de toute vie ?

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Est-ce parce que justement elle avait connu l'extase à chaque fois dans les bras d'Edward ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent de puissance, accompagnés de cris de colère contre elle-même et son incompétence à concevoir. Elle martela de ses deux petits poings l'oreiller humide sur lequel elle reposait sagement et silencieusement il y a si peu de temps.

Alertée par des sanglots bruyants et des bruits sourds, comme étouffés, Sue se dirigea vers la chambre de ses employeurs. Elle était surprise de ne pas encore avoir vue Madame Edward. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la grasse matinée.

La gouvernante frappa à la porte de la chambre à coucher.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, mais entendant toujours des pleurs, elle s'autorisa à rentrer et découvrit sa jeune maîtresse en larmes, nue et allongée sur le ventre, maltraitant de toutes ses forces un pauvre oreiller.

**-Madame Edward ?**

La jeune fille n'entendit pas l'appel de sa gouvernante. En s'approchant, cette dernière aperçut une partie des traces de sang. Elle pensa alors, à juste titre, que sa maîtresse pleurait d'avoir taché ses draps.

Elle ramassa le peignoir qui traînait sur le sol de la chambre et en couvrit la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne fut pas mal à l'aise par rapport à sa nudité, puis elle s'assit auprès d'elle.

Lorsque Bella sentit un tissu de satin frôler son dos, elle se redressa et aperçut, entre ses pleurs, Sue. Elle enfila les manches, referma grossièrement le pan du devant pour dissimuler sa poitrine et se précipita dans les bras de celle qui lui proposait de la réconforter.

**-Oh ! Sue ! **Prononça-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **C'est affreux !**

**-Calmez-vous, Madame. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte d'avoir taché vos draps. Cela arrive à toute femme réglée. Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu.**

**-Mais que va dire Edward ? **Parla Bella d'un ton angoissé.

**-Monsieur n'en saura rien. Je vais ôter vos draps et les nettoyer. Je peux vous assurer que votre époux ne remarquera même pas que la couleur de votre parure de lit a changé. Les hommes ne prêtent pas attention à ce genre de détails.**

**-Peut-être...** Approuva Bella, ses pleurs un peu calmés. **Toutefois, il va voir que j'ai mes règles.**

**-Oui, certes... **Sue ne voyait pas où sa jeune maîtresse voulait en venir. **Je pense que Monsieur sait que c'est le lot mensuel de toutes les femmes.**

**-Il va comprendre que je ne suis pas enceinte, il va être en colère**, chuchota Bella en baissant la tête, comme si elle était honteuse d'avouer une telle chose, comme si ses paroles prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas rempli son devoir d'épouse.

Sa respiration s'emballa à cette constatation.

**-Madame Edward, je vous en prie, respirez doucement ! **Lui demanda Sue. **Votre époux est un homme sensé. Cela ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes mariés. Il ne peut pas vous reprocher de ne pas être déjà enceinte.**

**-Comment le savez-vous ? **L'invectiva Bella. **Il n'y a rien qui vous prouve le contraire.**

**-Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il va se mettre en colère si vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? **Sue retourna la question de Bella contre la jeune fille. **Vous a-t-il mis une quelconque pression sur les épaules pour que vous enfantiez rapidement ?**

**-Non, nous n'avons encore jamais évoqué le fait d'avoir des enfants. Mais c'est ce que tout homme attend de son épouse, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Pas systématiquement... Il est parfois bon pour un jeune couple de prendre du temps pour vivre à deux**. Sue expliqua. **Mon fils n'est né que la troisième année de mon mariage, cela nous a permis à mon époux et moi-même de profiter de ce temps sans enfant qui nous a été offert.**

**-Oh ! **Bella était sidérée. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

**-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Monsieur Edward va vous reprocher le fait que vous ne soyez pas enceinte si vous n'avez encore jamais parlé d'enfant ensemble ? Certes, concevoir un enfant est la suite logique et attendue d'une union, mais elle n'est pas forcément immédiate.**

Bella haussa les épaules, tout en restant appuyée contre Sue qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, même si ses pleurs s'étaient taris.

**-Si ce n'est pas Edward qui me le reproche, ce sera ma mère, **avoua la jeune fille.

Sue aurait mis sa main à couper au feu qu'il y avait une pression maternelle cachée sous les pleurs et les craintes de sa maîtresse.

**-Madame Edward, excusez-moi si je vous parle de manière directe, mais Madame votre mère ****n'a pas à savoir que vous avez eu vos menstruations. Cela ne la concerne pas. En aucune façon.** Le ton de la gouvernante était limpide et sans concession. Bella en était bluffée. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Renée la critiquait tant. **Quant à la conception d'un futur enfant, c'est une discussion que vous devriez avoir avec votre époux à son retour de Lyon. Et non avec votre mère !**

**-Je n'oserai pas aborder ce sujet avec Edward... C'est trop...**

**-Trop quoi, Madame ? Trop intime ? Pourtant, vous allez devoir le mettre au courant de votre cycle. **

**-Mais... **Grimaça-t-elle. **Ce ne sont que des affaires de femmes...**

**-Oui, c'est ce que vous avez appris lorsque vous étiez une jeune fille. C'était un sujet que vous ne deviez évoquer avec personne, sauf avec la domestique qui nettoyait vos draps et vos sous-vêtements...**

… _Et ma mère, _rajouta Bella en pensée..., _ma mère qui contrôlait que chaque mois, j'étais réglée, signe symbolique de l'absence de grossesse._

**-Désormais, vous êtes mariée. Votre époux vous aime, Madame. Cela se voit tant**, lui assura Sue en souriant. **Il attend de vous que vous lui parliez de votre indisponibilité pour... Pour être totalement à lui,** compléta simplement Sue en observant les rougeurs sur les joues de sa jeune maîtresse. **Je suis presque sûre que Monsieur Edward ne vous reprochera pas vos menstruations, et qu'il sera heureux si vous évoquiez avec lui votre envie d'une future grossesse. **

**-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre de vous et de sa réaction ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Madame. J'ai toujours saisi et lu facilement les personnalités de ceux qui m'entouraient.**

**-Oh ! Sue ! Que j'aimerai pouvoir dialoguer avec ma mère comme je le fais avec vous. Vous trouvez toujours les mots pour me rassurer.**

**-Je vous en prie, Madame. **Sue était ravie du compliment de sa jeune maîtresse mais ne préférait pas réellement rebondir dessus pour ne pas être accusée de prendre la place de Madame Swan. **Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour votre toilette ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Je vous remercie. Je vais y aller de suite,** déclara Bella en se levant.

**-Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer et changer vos draps.**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

Bella prit des vêtements propres dans sa penderie et se dirigea, le cœur plus léger, vers la salle de bain.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 22 juin 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Règles et Stress (partie 2)_**.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, comptez environ **une dizaine de jours d'attente **(hum... peut-être même moins ! Je vais tout faire pour être plus rapide que cette fois-là).

**.**

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>


	20. Chap XIII Règles et Stress partie 2

**Hey ! Bonsoir à toutes !**

Me voilà moins d'une semaine après la dernière publication ! Je n'en reviens pas moi même !

J'espère que la partie 2 vous plaira autant que la première !

J'en profite **pour remercier toutes celles qui me laissent une **_**review **_**(certaines me font super rire)**, ainsi que toutes celles qui m'ont mises en **alertes** ou **favoris** sur le dernier chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : _Sous X_**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XIII – Règles et Stress (partie 2)**

**.**

…

**.**

La nuit avait paru bien longue à Bella, le lit bien froid sans la présence d'Edward pour le réchauffer et pour la cajoler dans ses bras.

Même les draps frais et parfumés à la lavande, que Sue avait dû changer, ne sentaient plus l'odeur si virile, si envoûtante de son époux, encore moins l'odeur envoûtante de leurs ébats amoureux.

Bella avait dormi avec la lettre qu'Edward lui avait laissée pour lui souhaiter de passer deux belles journées en son absence, pour l'assurer de son amour et du fait qu'elle lui manquerait.

Elle avait découvert avec émotion cette missive sur son bol dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle était venue prendre son petit-déjeuner après avoir fait sa toilette. La jeune fille avait été ravie de cette délicate attention, surtout après avoir découvert son indisposition, et regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le même geste à l'encontre de son mari bien-aimé.

Elle consacra sa deuxième journée à l'élaboration d'un repas que son mari apprécierait pour son retour. C'était sa manière de le remercier pour tout l'amour qu'il lui offrait, d'autant plus que Bella savait qu'ils ne pourraient unir leurs corps la nuit de leurs retrouvailles.

**.**

…

**.**

Sue était déjà partie depuis quelques heures.

La jeune fille était en train de faire chauffer sa sauce aux petits légumes pour accompagner des scampis lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Immédiatement, elle baissa le gaz au minimum, recouvrant la casserole d'un couvercle, et courut dans le hall d'entrée pour se précipiter dans les bras de son époux.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Toi aussi, ma belle ! **Rigola-t-il en la serrant contre lui et en embrassant ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Il respirait à pleine narine sa divine odeur qui faisait chavirer son cœur. **La prochaine fois, je t'emmène avec moi !**

**-Sérieusement ? **

**-Hum... Pourquoi pas ? Si tu en as envie...**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! **S'écria la jeune fille ravie. Elle se précipita sur les lèvres de son époux pour lui manifester sa joie.

Sa langue vient taquiner celle d'Edward qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser, en l'approfondissant, goûtant sa salive et son palais, faisant tournoyer leurs langues ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

**-Je crains seulement que tu t'ennuies pendant mes rendez-vous professionnels...**

Les mains du jeune marié descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de son épouse, caressant le creux de ses reins puis ses fesses bombées, ce qui la fit frissonner.

**-Je ne connais pas Lyon... Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper... Je te promets de ne pas m'ennuyer, ni de te gêner...**, argumenta Bella en s'éloignant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans le fond de ses yeux verts.

**-Oh ! Jamais tu ne me dérangeras ou m'importuneras ! **Répliqua-t-il en la ramenant le long de son corps pour la sentir davantage et reprendre ses lèvres.

**-Oh ! Ma sauce ! **S'écria Bella subitement en sentant une odeur nauséabonde. **Elle va brûler !**

Elle se précipita à la cuisine pour limiter les dégâts. C'était également une excuse réelle qui lui permettait de s'écarter de son époux, sans avoir à repousser ses mains aventureuses et l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

**-Alors ? Est-ce que tu peux sauver ta sauce ? **Questionna Edward qui avait poursuivi sa délicieuse femme jusqu'à la cuisine. **Ou dois-je t'inviter au restaurant ?**

Bella piqua un fard lorsqu'elle entendit le ton rieur et légèrement moqueur de son mari. Elle coupa le gaz, attrapa sa spatule et remarqua que seul le fond de la sauce avait noirci. Il lui faudrait faire tremper la casserole toute la nuit afin d'espérer pouvoir la récurer demain.

**-Non, c'est bon, je pense pouvoir sauver l'essentiel !**

**-Quel dommage ! Un petit restaurant en amoureux m'aurait bien plu...**

La jeune fille releva son visage vers Edward et vit son regard vert-émeraude éclatant accompagné de son sourire en coin, deux armes de séduction massive qui lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.

**-Une autre fois peut-être... Ou je vais croire que tu n'as plus confiance en ma cuisine**, répondit-elle taquine.

La jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas donner de faux espoirs à son époux concernant leurs futurs ébats nocturnes, qui ne pourraient avoir lieu.

**-Bêtise ! Ta cuisine est l'une des meilleures que je connaisse ! **Le ventre d'Edward gargouilla. **D'ailleurs, comme tu peux l'entendre, mon estomac réclame déjà sa pitance !**

**-Alors, assieds-toi !** Lui conseilla Bella en lui désignant la table dressée. **Je te sers d'ici cinq minutes.**

Comme toujours, Edward se régala des petits plats préparés par sa femme.

Bella était aux anges : non seulement, son époux dévorait avidement tout ce qu'elle avait cuisiné, mais en plus il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui raconter ses deux jours à Lyon et une partie de ses entretiens. Edward omettait seulement de nommer les individus concernés par l'affaire en cours afin de respecter le secret professionnel.

Lorsqu'elle servit le dessert, une tarte aux mirabelles toute dorée, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner sur ses projets, même s'il avait bien conscience qu'il ne devait pas mettre de pression sur ses frêles épaules.

**-Dis-moi, as-tu réfléchi à une éventuelle inscription à l'Université pour suivre un cursus littéraire ?**

**-Non... **La voix de Bella se voila, ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle découpa la tarte en six parts.** Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas... J'ai manqué de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela...**

**-Hey ! Bella ! Du calme ! Respire ! **Insista Edward en voyant la respiration de son aimée s'emballer. T**u as tout le temps que tu souhaites pour réfléchir à cette proposition ! Et puis, tu as aussi le droit de la refuser... Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire...**

**-Je sais Edward, je te remercie pour ta patience à mon égard... **Souffla Bella. **Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie de faire ou pas... Ce n'était plus dans mes projets, donc... Mes parents ne voulaient plus... Donc je ne sais pas...**

**-Chérie, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra ! **Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois pour que cela s'inscrive bien dans sa petite tête. **Hum... **Il lui fallait changer de sujet adroitement. Il tapota son ventre rassasié. **Ta tarte est encore un véritable régal. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû prendre cinq kilos depuis que nous sommes mariés !**

**-Cette fois, c'est toi qui dis des âneries ! **S'esclaffa Bella en desservant la table et en déposant les assiettes sales dans l'évier. **Tu es toujours aussi beau que le jour de notre mariage !**

**-Ah ! Oui ? Viens donc me le prouver ! **Insista Edward en tendant les bras vers elle.

Bella se réfugia dans ses bras chaleureux qui se refermèrent sur elle.

Edward la fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui pour la serrer plus facilement dans ses bras. Il commença à butiner les lèvres de son aimée, puis le taquina de sa langue pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent et qu'il puisse approfondir leur baiser. Ce dernier avait un goût de mirabelles qui accrut leur frénésie linguale. Le jeune couple soupira de contentement.

**-En plus, je connais un excellent sport en chambre pour perdre tous ces kilos superflus... ! **Rit-il.

Les mains d'Edward caressèrent sensuellement le corps de sa femme, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'écarte et rompe ce moment magique et voluptueux.

**-Je vais aller défaire ta valise, **murmura-t-elle en essayant de se lever pour échapper à son étreinte.

**-Il n'y a pas d'urgence ! **Riposta Edward la retenant contre lui.

**-Mais...**

**-Sue pourra s'en charger demain, cela fait partie de ses attributions. **Edward soupira : **Laisse-moi profiter de toi, mon amour.**

Bella frissonna de crainte. La discussion qu'elle redoutait était finalement arrivée.

Edward interpréta mal son frémissement, pensant qu'il était dû au plaisir qu'elle anticipait. Il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres pour cueillir un nouveau baiser, accentuant ses caresses sur le corps de son aimée.

Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il sentit la paume de Bella se déposer à plat sur son torse encore recouvert de sa chemise, un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, comme si elle voulait le repousser.

**-Edward, je... **Bella s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, la manière dont elle pouvait lui expliquer son souci.

**-Bella ?** Edward était étonné. Il sentait ses réticences. C'était une première. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il s'interrogeait pensivement : que s'était-il donc passé en son absence ? **Bella, explique-moi... **

**-Oh ! Edward, c'est si gênant... **La jeune fille rougit et dissimula son visage contre le torse de son mari.

**-Bella, dis-moi ! **Insista-t-il. **Rien ne doit être gênant ou honteux entre nous. **Il lui caressa doucement la joue pour la mettre en confiance.** Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie cette nuit, tu as le droit de le dire... Je me contenterai de te serrer contre moi...**

**-Ni cette nuit, ni les suivantes... **Murmura-t-elle si bas que Edward douta de l'avoir entendue correctement.

**-Quoi ? **Edward était décidément perdu : il savait que sa femme avait apprécié leurs unions intimes avant son départ pour Lyon, il ne comprenait pas ce revirement d'attitude. **Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence pour que tu agisses ainsi ? **Bella rougit encore plus.** Bella, dis-moi ! **Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

**-Oh ! Je savais que tu serais en colère... **Sa voix devint chagrine et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

Edward se maudit d'avoir blessée son épouse. Il le savait qu'elle était sensible !

**-Bella, non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je cherche juste à comprendre. Parle-moi !**

**-Je ne peux... Tu sais... Pendant quelques jours... Il faut attendre que... Que cela passe... **La voix de Bella n'était qu'un murmure entrecoupé et haché, qui dénotait son malaise.

**-Oh !** La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Edward. **Es-tu actuellement indisposée ?** Les joues de sa femme s'enflammèrent, un signe qui lui servit de réponse positive. **Ce n'est pas grave, c'est même normal. Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Il faut juste que tu me le dises... Tout simplement.**

Edward resserra tendrement ses bras autour de Bella pour l'assurer de son amour et calmer ses craintes. Il comprenait le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas osé lui faire part de ses menstruations, qui pourtant faisaient partie d'elle tout comme de la vie de leur couple. Il caressait toujours le corps de sa femme de ses mains de pianiste. Toutefois, son toucher, de sensuel, était devenu tendre et apaisant.

La petite voix de Bella interrompit ses réflexions.

**-Tu ne m'en veux réellement pas du tout ?**

Edward était déconnecté. Il ne comprenait pas la question de son épouse. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

**-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'en veuilles ? Tu n'y peux rien, Bella, cela fait partie de ton corps de femme.**

**-Je ne port... **Bella inspira longuement, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. **Tu sais, cela veut dire que... Je ne suis pas enceinte.**

Le rire d'Edward résonna dans toute la cuisine.

**-Et alors ? **Remarquant que Bella se murait dans son silence, il reprit. **C'est cela qui t'inquiète tant ? Ne me dis pas que tu craignais ma colère parce que tu n'étais pas déjà enceinte ? **Bella rougit à nouveau, baissant encore plus la tête, par peur de mourir de honte. **Oh ! Ma Bella ! Je ne me mettrai jamais en colère pour cette raison... Ni pour aucune autre d'ailleurs. **Observant le doute dans les yeux de son épouse, Edward précisa alors. **Bella, il faut que tu me parles de tes peurs et de tes angoisses. Ne fais pas fonctionner ton imagination quand tu ne sais pas comme je vais réagir. N'oublie pas que nous pouvons parler de tout ensemble.**

Les larmes que retenait Bella depuis le début de leur conversation coulèrent à flots sur ses joues.

**-Edward ! Je pensais que … Vraiment j'avais peur que tu me rejettes...**

**-Chérie ! Cela n'arrivera jamais ! **Edward embrassa les joues humides et salées de son épouse, effaçant ainsi les traces de son chagrin. **Je te le promets ! Tu es mon aimée, mon amour, ma femme. Pour toujours.**

**-Même si je ne suis pas enceinte ?**

**-Oui, même si tu ne l'es pas ! **Curieux de savoir d'où venait la peur de son épouse, Edward la questionna doucement. **Est-ce ta mère qui t'a mise de telles idées en tête ?**

-**Oui,** murmura Bella en dissimulant son visage.

**-Ne te cache pas**, demanda Edward en déposant son index sous le menton de sa femme pour qu'il puisse observer son visage si magnifique. **Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?**

-**Elle m'a dit qu'un couple marié devait avoir des enfants. Rapidement.**

**-Bella, tu n'as pas à suivre les consignes de ta mère au pied de la lettre,** lui rappela Edward. **Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons le temps d'avoir des enfants... Tu viens de souffler ta dix-huitième bougie. Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas reprendre tes études ? Parce que tu pensais te consacrer immédiatement à nos enfants ?**

**-Hum... Peut-être, **répondit Bella d'un ton indifférent en haussant les épaules.

**-Chérie, **lui expliqua Edward. **Tu peux reprendre tes études maintenant que cela soit pour trois mois ou trois ans... Quand tu seras enceinte, nous aviserons...**

**-Tu... Oh !... Tu ne veux... Veux pas... **Bella, inquiète, bégayait.

**-Ne pas vouloir quoi ?**

Bella respira profondément.

**-Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avant trois ans ? **La jeune fille n'avait retenu que cette information de ce que Edward lui avait dit. **Mais que vont dire les gens ?**

**-Je n'ai pas dit cela, ma belle... Quant aux autres, nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper ni de leurs pensées, ni de leurs actes, encore moins des rumeurs qu'ils lanceront.**

**-Je ne comprends pas...**

**-Bella, quel est ton ressenti par rapport à cette histoire d'enfant ?** Le regard de sa femme était trouble et interloqué, comme si elle ne comprenait pas sa question. Edward reformula sa demande. **Je souhaiterais connaître ton ressenti, le tien personnellement, pas celui de ta mère.**

**-Je... J'aimerai bien avoir un enfant de toi... Un enfant qui soit le symbole de notre amour... Qui te ressembles, avec tes yeux vert et tes cheveux incoiffables... Que je puisse lui donner le sein... Que tu lui joues du piano pour l'endormir... **Souffla-t-elle à la fois nostalgique du passé, pensant à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avec son premier bébé mort-né, et rêveuse d'un avenir parfait qui lui offrirait un ou des enfants adorables et vivants. Ses propos étaient si doux, ses yeux chocolat si émerveillés que Edward devinait facilement que c'était son envie qui parlait, et non pas celle de sa mère qui essayait de la contraindre à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie. **Toutefois, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants ou si tu veux que nous attendions, je...**

Edward positionna ses doigts sur les lèvres de son épouse, l'empêchant de continuer.

**-Je n'ai pas dit cela,** se répéta-t-il à nouveau.** Avoir des enfants avec toi serait un rêve magnifique.** Le sourire de Bella devint éclatant. Il l'imaginait déjà en train de bercer leur enfant. **Bella, tu sais, cela peut prendre quelques mois avant que cela ne se réalise, parfois même plus...**

**-Je pensais que c'était rapide... Juste après le mariage... **Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. **Mais Sue m'a expliqué qu'elle n'avait eu son fils que la troisième année de son mariage.**

**-Sue a raison, **Bella, confirma-t-il. **Il faudra être patients...**

**-Je crois que j'ai compris... Mais j'aimerai quand même bien que cela vienne vite... **Murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre vide.

**-Nous ferons tout pour, **susurra Edward à l'oreille de son épouse. Puis il mordilla son lobe d'oreille si sensible. **Par contre, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas pleurer chaque fois que tu seras indisposée. Je n'aime pas te voir les larmes aux yeux, et surtout je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela comme un échec !**

**-Je vais essayer, **lui promit-elle.

**-Pense que ce temps sans enfant n'est qu'un moment qui nous permet de mieux nous connaître en tant que couple, d'apprendre à parler de tout... Même ce qui te paraît gênant au premier abord...**

**-D'accord ! **Rit-elle. **Tu sais, Sue m'a dit à peu près la même chose.** **Je te promets de te parler de ma prochaine période sans être embarrassée la prochaine fois.**

**-Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Et surtout j'aime te voir sourire ! Voir ton regard chocolat s'illuminer !**

**-Chocolat ! Je n'ai pas préparé de dessert au chocolat ce soir !** S'amusa-t-elle.

**-Comme si tu ne savais pas que j'évoquais tes pupilles si délicieuses lorsqu'elles brillent d'éclats de joie.**

-**C'est grâce à toi tout cela, c'est grâce à toi que je suis heureuse ! Très heureuse ! **Confirma-t-elle. **Et, en plus, maintenant, tu sais ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureuse !**

**-Te donner un enfant, j'ai compris, chérie.** Il picora ses lèvres. **Je le ferai avec joie dans quelques jours.**

**-Hum... **Bella piquait à nouveau un fard en entendant les propos de son mari.

**-Je crois que les essais bébés vont être très agréables.**

**-Oh ! Oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! **Elle lui rendit son baiser. **J'espère toutefois que nous serons productifs et chanceux, que ces essais ne s'éterniseront pas...**

**-Cela ne durera pas, je te le garantis**, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

**-Comment peux-tu être si convaincu de ce que tu avances ?**

**-Nous sommes de trop bons amants ! **Répondit-il malicieusement alors que les joues de son épouse s'empourpraient d'une délicieuse couleur.

**-Oooh !**

**-Allons-y !**

Edward se leva, portant sa femme comme une jeune mariée, et sortit de la cuisine.

**-Edward ! Arrête cela ! J'en ai envie, tu m'as toute émoustillée, mais je ne peux pas ! Tu sais que je suis ind...**

**-Je m'en souviens, chérie, **la coupa-t-il. **Pas la peine de me le rappeler.**

**-Alors ? Que fais-tu donc ?**

**-Je t'emmène au salon. J'ai une berceuse à composer, et je veux que ma source d'inspiration soit la plus proche possible de moi.**

Edward déposa Bella à ses côtés, sur le banc du piano.

**-Oh ! Tu veux déjà...**

**-Oui, ma chérie. C'est pour toi. Et pour tous les enfants qu'il plaira à Dieu de nous offrir.**

Edward embrassa une dernière fois son aimée avant de soulever le capot du piano et de déposer ses mains sur le clavier. La musique enferma les deux jeunes mariés dans une bulle d'amour et de complicité sans limite.

**.**

…

**.**

L'automne avait filé, laissant sa place à l'hiver, son froid et son verglas.

Edward et Bella, plus complices et amoureux que jamais, ne se quittaient plus : la jeune fille suivait son époux dans tous ses déplacements professionnels, bien souvent à Lyon, parfois à Lille ou Marseille.

Pour fêter la Noël, ils avaient été invités par Carlisle et Esmé, qui avaient préparé un petit repas familial, chaleureux et agréable. Ils avaient alors retrouvés avec plaisir Kate et ses parents.

Le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre avait été à l'opposé de cette sympathique et délicieuse journée avec la famille Cullen : chaque année, lors de la dernière veillée de décembre, le commissaire Swan et son épouse organisaient une gigantesque sauterie et conviaient toutes les personnalités les plus en vue de la ville autour d'un festin gargantuesque et d'un bal interminable, qui ne cessait qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Toute la bonne société parisienne et versaillaise se battait pour faire partie des cinq cents invités triés sur le volet. Le jeune couple, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, s'était retrouvé automatiquement inscrit sur la fameuse et célèbre liste Swan. C'était pour lui un devoir que d'y assister et non une occasion de s'amuser comme pour tant d'autres.

En ce dernier après-midi de décembre, Bella était assise sur un tabouret, le dos droit, devant sa coiffeuse. Sue, des épingles plein la bouche, avait démêlé les longs cheveux soyeux de sa maîtresse et la coiffait lentement, bouclant les mèches qui en éprouvaient le besoin, les attachant progressivement en piquant de multiples épingles sur le chignon de base qui disparaissait petit à petit sous l'amoncellement de mèches, de fleurs et de perles brillantes adroitement et artistiquement entremêlées.

Pendant que Bella supportait ce qu'elle appelait sa torture chevelue, elle réfléchissait aux dernières conservations qu'elle avait eues avec sa mère. Il y en avait peu. Elle avait à peine vu sa génitrice en trois mois, cette dernière étant toujours en pleine organisation d'événements mondains et critiquant le fait que sa fille refusait de s'y laisser entraîner**.**

Bella se souvenait quand même de l'interrogatoire pernicieux que sa mère lui avait fait subir courant novembre pour savoir si elle était enceinte. Comme la jeune fille avait répondu par la négative, sa mère lui avait alors murmuré d'un ton dur et inflexible :

**-Ne me déçois pas, Isabella.**

Bella n'avait pas relevé l'assertion. Elle était heureuse avec Edward. Elle ne l'avait pas déçu, et c'était là l'essentiel.

Sans oublier que leurs essais bébés étaient plus que chauds bouillants : pour faire court, fantastique, orgasmique et explosif étaient trois mots qui faisaient pâle figure pour décrire ce qu'étaient réellement leurs étreintes passionnées. À ce seul souvenir, Bella rougit de leurs derniers ébats.

**-Madame, j'en ai terminé avec votre coiffure. **Sue venait d'interrompre ses réflexions sur sa mère, et surtout ses pensée osées sur son époux, qui attendait patiemment dans le salon qu'elle soit prête. **Pouvez-vous vous lever que je vous aide à vous habiller ?**

Bella se leva, ôta son peignoir en dentelle, se retrouvant la poitrine nue devant Sue. Elle n'était plus que vêtue du bas de ses sous-vêtements, sa robe ne supportant pas de soutien-gorge, et de ses bas.

Elle tendit les bras vers le ciel pour que Sue puisse faire passer la robe longue en soie bleu-nuit, commandée à un grand couturier, sur le corps fin de la jeune fille sans pour autant la décoiffer ou la démaquiller. Bella sentit la caresse du tissu frais et soyeux glisser le long de son corps et retomber en froufrou à ses pieds. Sue mit en place son décolleté, puis la fit pivoter pour attacher le nœud dans son cou et refermer la fermeture-éclair dans le bas de son dos.

Bella chaussa ses escarpins à haut talon, puis prit la pochette que Sue lui tendait.

**-Je vous remercie Sue de m'avoir aidée à me préparer.**

**-Ce fut un plaisir, Madame.**

Bella ne regrettait pas d'avoir prévu avec Edward d'offrir de belles étrennes à Sue pour les services qu'elle leur rendait quotidiennement, pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.

Sue ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'effaça pour laisser passer Bella qui se dirigea vers le salon, où s'élevait une belle mélodie jouée par Edward au piano. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce, l'émotion le saisit et il cessa immédiatement de jouer.

**-Edward ? Je...**

Le jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, queue de pie gris perle, se leva contourna son piano, et s'approcha de sa divine femme aux formes parfaites et fort bien mises en valeur par la soie bleu-nuit de la robe. Sa robe semblait être comme une seconde peau, brillante et éclatante sur sa peau si pâle.

**-Bella, tu es ravissante.**

Il prit sa main gantée de blanc et déposa fort cérémonieusement un baise-main dessus.

**-Toi aussi,** rigola-t-elle, **tu es très beau ! Vraiment élégant.**

Edward l'attira dans ses bras.

**-Ne me décoiffe pas ! **Essaya de lutter sa femme espiègle. **Ne me dém****aquille pas !**

**-Juste un baiser ! Un tout petit baiser ! **Quémanda-t-il en prenant les lèvres rosées et pulpeuses de son épouse qui abdiqua.

**-Oooh ! C'est toujours aussi fort ! **Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha pour qu'ils puissent respirer.

**-C'est parce que je t'aime !**

**-Je t'aime également Edward ! Vraiment beaucoup ! **

**-Je suis toujours aussi ravi de te l'entendre dire... Mais il va être temps de partir...**

**-Pfff ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Être belle, sourire et se taire, voilà un programme fort alléchant !**

**-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester jusqu'à point d'heure... Nous pourrons ainsi transformer cette fin de soirée et la rendre plus... attractive et sensuelle**, lui glissa Edward à l'oreille.

Puis il l'entraîna vers le vestibule où Sue les attendait. Cette dernière tendit à Bella sa cape de renard noire pour qu'elle se couvre les épaules afin de ne pas subir la morsure du froid hivernal pendant que Edward passait une écharpe et son manteau.

Le jeune couple salua leur gouvernante et s'éclipsa de l'appartement, en direction de la voiture d'Edward.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Edward se gara devant la résidence illuminée des Swan, un chauffeur prit en main leur véhicule pendant qu'un portier ouvrit la porte de Bella, l'aidant à descendre de la voiture. Une fois à ses côtés, Edward lui donna son bras et ils grimpèrent les marches du manoir.

Dans le vaste vestibule, une domestique récupéra leurs manteau et cape respectifs, puis leur indiqua la salle de réception, où les attendaient Monsieur et Madame Swan. Bella riait jaune. Comme si elle en connaissait pas les lieux !

Ses parents les saluèrent d'une manière fort protocolaire. Le contraire eut étonné le jeune couple.

Bella et Edward se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les parents du jeune homme pour les saluer. Alors qu'ils devisaient tous les quatre, un serveur leur proposa une coupe de champagne et des petits fours.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette soirée était gérée d'une main de maître, des vins servis aux délicieux et recherchés mets proposés au buffet, des musiques qui défilaient les unes après les autres dans la salle de bal en passant par le nombre exact de fleurs ou de bougies qui décoraient les deux grandes salles. Pour organiser ce type d'événement, sa mère était incontestablement la meilleure.

Le quatuor se déplaça lentement vers le buffet, saluant leurs connaissances.

Bella apprit ainsi de la bouche même des parents d'Alice que son amie, absente à la soirée, s'investissait avec grand plaisir dans ses études littéraires. Elle lui transmettait ses amitiés.

Puis Monsieur et Madame Uley expliquèrent l'absence de leur fis et belle-fille au jeune couple. Emily vivait une grossesse fort problématique qu'elle avait même peu de chances de mener à terme. Elle devait rester allonger jusqu'au terme. Sam était resté auprès d'elle. Bella promit alors de passer la voir la semaine prochaine pour lui changer les idées.

Jessica et Mike Newton s'approchèrent ensuite d'Edward et Bella pour leur souhaiter une bonne année 1959. Jessica avait toujours été avantagée, mais ce soir elle présentait des formes encore plus généreuses ainsi qu'un petit renflement du ventre. Cela ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le fait que la famille Newton attendait son fameux héritier. Madame Newton mère s'était d'ailleurs bien chargée de répandre cette glorieuse nouvelle.

**-Et vous ? C'est prévu pour quand ? **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jessica, d'un ton nasillard et moqueur alors que Mike détaillait d'un regard vicieux et fort peu discret Bella de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur son décolleté plongeant.

**-Pas dans l'immédiat, **répondit Edward d'un ton froid et distant à l'attention de Jessica alors que son regard vert noircit de fureur envers Mike. **Excusez-moi, nous sommes attendus auprès de ma belle-mère**, rajouta-t-il en attirant Bella dans son sillage. **Bella, je suis dés...**

**-Laisse tomber, Edward ! Elle a toujours été d'une bêtise sans nom. Elle est persuadée d'avoir fait un plus beau mariage que moi, elle est ravie d'étaler ses rondeurs sous mon nez, elle a toujours essayé de me rendre jalouse de sa relation avec Mike... **Bella précisa même. **Mais moi, je m'en fiche carrément, car je sais que c'est toi que j'aime, et le reste n'a pas d'importance...**

**-Je t'aime aussi, **murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa femme. Il resserra son bras sur la taille fine de son amour. **Par contre, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont Newton te reluquait...**

**-T'exagère pas un peu ?**

**-Pas du tout ! Il a toujours des vues sur toi, peut-être même davantage maintenant qu'il sait que son épouse risque d'être fatiguée par sa grossesse...**

**-Mais il ne m'intéresse en aucune façon ! Seul toi compte !**

Le jeune couple se tut subitement : il arrivait à l'entrée de la salle, aux côtés de la mère de Bella. Cette conversation d'ordre privée ne la concernait absolument pas.

-**Isabella ! Edward ! Est-ce que la soirée vous plaît ? J'espère que vous vous amusez bien !**

**-Mère, votre soirée est encore une fois parfaite, une pure réussite. Je vous remercie de nous y avoir conviés.**

**-Oui, tout se passe à merveille**, rajouta Madame Swan en s'éventant à l'aide de son éventail en soie noire mordorée. **Tous nos invités sont enfin arrivés. Par contre, je suis desséchée... Il fait une chaleur sans nom ce soir... Quand je pense que ton père voulait rajouter du chauffage électrique, les cheminées sont amplement suffisantes !**

**-Madame, voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher un rafraîchissement ? **Proposa Edward, toujours gentleman.

**-Bien volontiers, Edward, **accepta sa belle-mère. **Une limonade fraîche me conviendra parfaitement.**

**-Bella ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Je veux bien une coupe de cet excellent champagne que nous avons dégusté en début de soirée. Je te remercie Edward.**

Le jeune homme s'éloigna des deux femmes, les laissant seules au milieu de la foule des invités.

**-Comment te portes-tu ma fille ? Avec tous les préparatifs pour cette soirée, nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous voir.**

**-Je vais bien, Mère. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.**

**-Et avec ton mari ?**

**-Tout va bien. Nous nous entendons si bien**, sourit la jeune fille aux anges.

**-Hum... Aurai-je bientôt la chance de te voir aborder les mêmes rondeurs que Jessica Newton ?**

**-Pas encore, Mère, **répondit rapidement Bella d'un ton gêné.

**-Je ne pensais pas que tu me décevrais ainsi, Isabella, **lui reprocha sa mère.** Es-tu sûre de faire le nécessaire avec ton époux ?**

**-Mère, je... Je ne pense pas que notre intimité de couple vous regarde... **Essaya de résister Bella.

**-Oh ! Si ! **Affirma-t-elle d'un ton sévère. **Lorsque j'entends Mesdames Newton et Stanley pérorer et répandre des rumeurs désagréables et fausses sur l'incapacité de ma fille à procréer, cela me regarde ! **Renée Swan se rapprocha de la porte de la salle pour gagner plus de discrétion. Sans élever la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle poursuivit sa tirade accablante. **Quelle déception es-tu ! Quand j'y pense ! D'abord tu es une fille perdue, la honte de la famille ! Et maintenant tu es une fille au ventre vide ! **Bella blanchit en entendant ces horribles propos. Baissant la tête, elle mordillait de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant de pleurer. **Seigneur ! Que va-t-on faire de toi ?**

**-Madame Swan ! **Rugit Edward tel un fauve.

Bella et sa mère se retournèrent vers Edward, qui apportait sur un plateau leurs boissons. Son attitude était glaciale et foudroyante de colère. Son regard vert-émeraude était furieux et semblait jeter des éclairs, obligeant alors les deux femmes à reculer vers le vestibule, qui n'était plus que traversé par les serveurs en provenance des communs.

Intimidée, ne se souvenant plus si sa mère et elle avaient abordé sa première et désastreuse grossesse, craignant un rejet de la part de son mari, Bella cessa de respirer.

**-Vous voilà enfin avec nos boissons ! **Totalement inconsciente, Renée essaya de changer de sujet, histoire d'apaiser la fureur de son gendre.

Toutefois, ce dernier ne tomba pas dans le piège tendu.

**-Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous interdis de parler de mon épouse ainsi. **Soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, Bella respira lentement d'autant plus que son époux, se délestant de son plateau sur un buffet quelconque, s'était rapproché d'elle et avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. **Notre intimité, et encore moins notre sexualité, ne vous concernent en aucune manière. Nous n'avons besoin ni de vos conseils, ni de vos souhaits.**

**-Elle est ma fille !**

**-Et elle est désormais ma femme! **Répliqua immédiatement Edward pour la contrer. **Il est inadmissible que vous ayez de tels propos sur votre fille.** **Si nous avons choisi de pratiquer le coït interrompu, c'est un choix de notre couple, et non le vôtre**.

**-Oh !... Co... Comment osez-vous... ? **Renée Swan s'étouffa dans ses paroles.

**-Oser quoi ? Vous dire de vous mêler de vos affaires ? **S'insurgea Edward.

**-Oser me parler sur ce ton, et plus encore oser parler de... **Renée baissa la voix le plus possible... **de coit... ICI ! Lors d'une telle soirée qui ne rassemble que des gens de qualité !**

**-Vous parler sur un tel ton, je n'aurai pas à le faire, si vous aviez un peu plus de considération pour votre fille. **Il poursuivit toujours d'une voix claire. **Quant au coït, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez lancé la première des affabulations en comparant votre propre enfant à une fille perdue ou stérile ?**

**-Mais, cela n'a aucune rapport. Je conversai tranquillement avec ma fille de...**

**-D'allégations qui ne vous concernent pas ! **La coupa brutalement Edward. **Je ne veux plus désormais que vous abordiez ce genre de sujet avec mon épouse, ni que vous la mettiez à nouveau mal à l'aise. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Très clair, Monsieur Cullen,** acquiesça d'un ton condescendant Madame Swan, refusant de perdre sa dignité face à son gendre. **Chérie, viens, ton père risque de s'impatienter. C'est bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture du bal.**

**-Je... **Bella était bouleversée : elle souhaitait rester avec Edward mais ne savait comment le faire comprendre à sa mère.

**-Je pense que ma femme a besoin d'un petit temps pour se ressaisir**, avança Edward lui offrant une porte de sortie.

**-Oui, j'aimerais bien...**

**-Tu ne vas quand même pas manquer l'ouverture du bal ? Que vont dire les gens si vous partez maintenant ?**

**-Nous n'allons pas partir maintenant même si nous m****anquerons l'ouverture du bal**, répondit vivement Edward. **Nous nous éclipsons juste un petit moment pour re-paraître ensuite pour quelques danses, **ajouta-t-il dans un esprit de conciliation.

**-Bien, nous vous attendons, **abdiqua Renée en s'éloignant d'eux pour regagner la salle de réception illuminée.

**-Edward... ? **La voix de Bella tressautait.

**-Chérie, connaîtrais-tu un endroit où nous serons au calme pour que tu puisses te reprendre ?**

**-Oui, viens, **agréa la jeune fille en l'entraînant vers l'escalier au fond du vestibule. **Allons dans mon ancienne chambre.**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 26 juin 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : _Confessions_**.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, comptez environ **une petite ****sem****aine ****d'attente **

(hum... peut-être même moins si je reçois un peu de motivation ! )

**.**

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	21. Chap XIV Confessions

Il est à peine plus de six heures. **G****rand ****Bonjour à toutes, chères lectrices !**

Un **grand merci **à vous toutes pour vos _reviews_, vos nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris sur le dernier chapitre.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds à vos _reviews_ en tête de chapitre. **C'est exceptionnel et cela ne se reproduira plus, **mais je voulais être sûre de poster avant vendredi soir ou le départ en vacances de l'une d'entre vous (je te souhaite de belles vacances Del !) - sans oublier que je poste **très rapidement** depuis la publication du précédent chapitre... !

.

**Merci à steffiwolf **(je crois que vous êtes nombreuses à avoir eu envie de voir la tête de Madame Swan quand Edward l'envoie sur les roses), **aelita48, erika shoval, christou57, Louise Malone, vinie65, zellie marcy, calimero59, gaya22, leausy **(non, toujours pas de fuite sur le bébé, ni la grossesse – je sais que tout le monde a envie d'en savoir plus, mais il faut être patient !), **sand91, sarinette60, la-poison **(oui, Bella va « s'ouvrir » progressivement et devenir plus « forte » par rapport aux critiques de sa mère), **psychogirl25 **(tu m'as fait bien rire avec ton histoire de fermeture-éclair !), **Scribitur ad Narrandum **(ravie de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices!), **Niniee, Ptiteaurel** (j'ai beaucoup aimé ton utilisation du mot « doudou » pour la lettre ! Sinon, concernant le chapitre qui arrive, tu as encore une fois tapé dans le mille ! Bravo !), **lilipucia **(pour les études, Bella reste partagée entre son envie d'étudier et son devoir d'épouse), **anges0112** (ravie de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant), **LuneBlanche, Tonie, celine-mallen **(hey ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver également sur cette fiction. Comme Ptiteaurel, tu as également trouvé de quoi allait parler le chapitre publié ci-dessous), **Grazie, Ulkan13 **(hum... C'est fort possible que le jeune couple se crée de nouveaux souvenirs dans la chambre de Bella).

J'ai bien compris que vous avez toutes apprécié voir Edward voler dans les plumes de sa belle-mère et la remettre à sa place en bonne et due forme.

Par contre, le titre _**« Confessions » **_a soulevé de nombreuses questions... et montrer l'envie de connaître le passé de Bella (oui, oui, je sais, certaines deviennent plus que curieuses, voir impatientes !). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, mais seules deux d'entre vous ont trouvé le thème que j'allais aborder dans ce chapitre : un grand bravo à **Ptiteaurel** et **celine-mallen** !

**Bonne lecture ! * **croise les doigts pour que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise bien que je ne parle pas du passé de Bella*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**...  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XIV – Confessions**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Edward... ? **La voix de Bella tressautait.

**-Chérie, connaîtrais-tu un endroit où nous serons au calme pour que tu puisses te reprendre ?**

**-Oui, viens, **agréa la jeune fille en l'entraînant vers l'escalier au fond du vestibule. **Allons dans mon ancienne chambre.**

**.**

…

**.**

Bella poussa la porte de sa chambre d'enfance et se tourna vers Edward.

**-C'était ma chambre... Mais elle n'est plus vraiment personnalisée... **La jeune fille haussa les épaules pour faire croire qu'elle était indifférente au constat qu'elle réalisait. **De toute façon, j'ai emporté tout ce qui me tenait à cœur chez toi...**

**-Chez nous**, la corrigea-t-il en souriant.

C'était la première fois que Edward pénétrait dans la maison de ses beaux-parents, plus en avant que le salon ou les salles de réception. Il était surpris de voir que la chambre de Bella n'était pas plus différenciable qu'une chambre pour recevoir les invités.

Chez son père et Esmé, il avait toujours sa chambre, qui contenait une grande partie de ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence. Même s'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis son départ pour les États-Unis, il était sûr que ni son père, et encore moins Esmé, n'avait modifié la moindre chose.

C'était encore une preuve du peu d'attachement que manifestaient les Swan à leur fille. Enfin, surtout du faible amour maternel qu'éprouvait Madame Swan pour son enfant, puisque c'était elle qui régimentait le manoir et sa domesticité.

**-Merci de m'avoir défendue, **murmura Bella en se rapprochant de son mari.

**-C'était une évidence**, affirma Edward en refermant ses bras autour du frêle et tremblant corps de son épouse pour l'attirer contre son torse vigoureux.

**-Jenesuispascou... **

Bella parla si vite et si doucement que Edward ne la comprit pas.

**-Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas compris. **Devant son mutisme, Edward insista. **Bella, dis-moi !**

**-Je ne suis pas une fille courageuse**, répéta Bella d'une voix larmoyante.

**-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?**

**-Je ne suis même pas capable de m'opposer à ma mère, ou même de lui tenir tête !**

**-Ce n'est jamais facile de s'opposer à l'un de ses parents, tu sais. **Edward essuya de ses doigts les larmes de son épouse. **Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas pour cela. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**-Comment sais-tu cela ? T'es-tu déjà opposé à ta mère ?**

**-À ma mère, non ! Je l'ai à peine connue. Elle a quitté si vite le domicile conjugal, m'abandonnant à mon père qui, dû fait de son engagement dans la Résistance, a dû me laisser chez mon jeune oncle Eleazar. ****É**mu par ce souvenir difficile, Edward se tut un moment, puis il reprit. **Mais je me suis opposé à mon père. **

**-À ton père ? **S'exclama Bella étonnée. **J'ai dû mal à le croire. Il a l'air si compréhensif, si conciliant, si ...**

**-Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas**, reprit Edward pensif. **Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été un enfant facile. Je lui en ai voulu pour le départ de ma mère alors qu'il n'en était nullement responsable. Mais comment un enfant de sept ans peut-il comprendre cela ? **Il poursuivit sa pensée. **Ensuite, je lui en ai voulu de m'abandonner pour s'engager dans la Résistance. Avec le recul, j'ai compris combien il était important pour lui de vivre dans une France libre et non sous la domination du joug nazi. Mais pas à l'époque !**

**-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette guerre. Je suis née au tout début. Mais, j'ai souvent entendu mon père en parler. Lui aussi était résistant. Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup. J'étais toujours avec Mère et Grand-Mère.**

**-Cette affreuse guerre ne facilitait pas la construction des liens familiaux. Bien au contraire, elle séparait plus les membres d'une famille qu'elle les réunissait,** continua Edward. **Et puis, pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas accepté la présence d'Esmé quand mon père l'a ramenée au foyer. Je me suis fort mal comporté avec elle, l'accusant de voler la place de ma mère. Et je n'en suis pas fier, mais j'ai tout fait pour faire capoter la cérémonie de leur mariage.**

**-Tu étais jeune**, essaya de le réconforter Bella.

**-Jeune et imbécile**, confirma Edward sur un ton acerbe. **Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai repoussé Esmé et tout l'amour qu'elle voulait me porter. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait jamais de mon attitude. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait même dû.**

**-Esmé est très intuitive : elle avait sûrement dû ressentir qu'au fond tu n'étais qu'un garçon blessé, qui avait grandi sans mère et dont le père ne faisait que quelques apparitions épisodiques du fait de son engagement de résistant.**

**-Oui, très certainement. Toutefois, après la guerre, lorsque nous avons appris à vivre tous les trois ensemble, je n'ai toujours pas été plus agréable avec elle. Mon père faisait régulièrement le tampon entre ma colère et sa douceur, ma haine et sa patience à mon égard. **Edward essaya d'expliquer à sa femme son ressenti de l'époque. **Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. J'étais sûre qu'elle nous trahirait, mon père et moi, et qu'elle finirait par partir, nous abandonnant comme ma mère avant elle.**

**-Ta réaction excessive était une manière de te protéger, ainsi que ton père.**

**-Je le pense. **Edward vola un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. **D'ailleurs, j'ai progressivement baissé mes barrières, et je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, je la ****considère vraiment comme une mère. Je sais que je peux compter sur son aide et ses conseils.**

**-J'apprécie aussi beaucoup Esmé et j'aime passer du temps avec elle**, confirma Bella. **Mais ****pourquoi dis-tu que tu t'es opposé à ton père ? Il s'est juste interposé entre vous deux, entre son fils et sa femme, position qui n'a pas dû être aisée pour lui.**

**-Effectivement ! **Un silence s'installa. Edward hésita à se confier plus en avant. Puis il se lança car Bella avait le droit de savoir, de connaître tout son passé. Elle était son épouse, son aimé, sa confidente.** C'est après que j'ai réellement déconné... Mais il fallait que je t'expose le cadre de mon enfance, pour que tu comprennes que ma relation avec mon père n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille.**

**-Que s'est-il donc passé ?**

Bella était dans l'attente de la confession d'Edward. Il ne s'était jamais autant livré qu'aujourd'hui, même si il lui avait toujours promis qu'il le ferait.

**-Viens t'asseoir, chérie. **Edward la prit par la taille et tous deux s'assirent sur l'ancien lit de la jeune fille, côte à côte. **N'oublie pas que ce que je vais te raconter n'est plus d'actualité, et que tu es la seule que j'aime. D'accord ?**

**-Oui, **affirma la jeune fille avec force, **tout ce que tu diras, c'est du passé. **

Cette phrase fit œuvre dans la tête de Bella.

Elle commençait à percevoir et comprendre que ce secret, qu'elle dissimulait à son époux depuis leur première rencontre sur obligation de sa mère et qui lui pesait tant sur le cœur, était du passé. Or, Edward allait lui conter le sien. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire autant ?

Elle se promettait d'y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant son attention était concentrée sur les propos de son mari.

**-Lorsque j'étais à l'université, en droit, j'ai rencontré James. Il était en filière économique et finances. Nous av...**

**-James ? **Bella était stupéfaite. **Celui qui m'a embêtée au Bal des Débutantes ? Le même qui est venu chez mes parents en août dernier et qui m'a menacée parce que je refusais de sortir avec lui ? Celui avec qui tu as eu une altercation puisque tu es intervenu pour me défendre ?**

**-Oui, effectivement, c'est bien lui malheureusement... Sauf que je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait déjà bouleversée lors du Bal des Débutantes. **Edward serra ses poings durement. **Si j'avais su...**

**-Laisse tomber, Edward ! C'est du passé et de toute façon, mon père est intervenu.**

**-Il faudra que je remercie le commissaire Swan pour avoir veillée sur toi.**

**-Pfff ! T'es bête parfois ! **Rigola Bella. **Mais raconte-moi la suite. Comment as-tu pu devenir ami avec un tel individu ?**

**-Et bien, **reprit Edward gêné en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **je me suis fait avoir. ****Complétement ! **Il expliqua. **Il était de deux ans mon aîné, il brillait partout où il se rendait, il attirait dans son cercle tout un groupe de filles et de garçons brillants et émérites. En faire partie était un honneur ! ****James**** était toujours au courant des bons plans pour sortir, des ****soirées où se montrer pour être aduler, des personnes à fréquenter pour créer le carnet d'adresse qui nous servirait pour débuter dans le monde du travail, ...**

**-Et... ? **L'encouragea Bella, comme si elle savait que le pire était à venir.

**-Et je n'ai pas vu ni sa noirceur, ni sa mal-honnête, ni ses mensonges, ni ses manigences qui lui permettait de s'enrichir alors qu'il appauvrissait d'autres. Je n'ai surtout rien vu sur le fait qu'il manipulait tout son entourage, moi y compris. **Edward se tut un moment puis reprit. **Je ne l'ai pas vu ou bien je n'ai pas voulu le voir, car son amitié me plaisait.**

**-Edward, ne culpabilise pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu t'en es bien rendu compte à un moment ou un autre, puisqu'il ne fait plus partie de tes fréquentations.**

**-Oui, mais j'aurai pu m'en rendre compte tout de suite et éviter le désastre qui a suivi. **Edward précisa. **Bella, il faut que tu saches : mon père m'avait mis en garde. Mais, comme un jeune chien fou, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je me suis même moqué de ses théories.**

**-Oh !**

**-Cette histoire n'a que contribué à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, Esmé a essayé de nous rapprocher, de calmer la fureur de mon père. Je me souviens qu'elle disait qu'il fallait que je fasse mes propres expériences et que jeunesse se passerait. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi avait vu le jeu de James.**

**-Je crois qu'Esmé voit toujours tout, qu'elle comprend et perçoit tout bien avant nous même.**

**-Oui, tu as raison ! **Sourit Edward. **Mais à l'époque, je l'ignorai. **

**-C'est donc James qui a été l'élément déclencheur de la querelle avec ton père ?**

**-Non. Malgré tout cela, nous nous parlions encore... Certes, de loin en loin, mais encore. **Edward planta son regard dans celui de Bella pour observer sa réaction à l'information qu'il allait lui révéler. **Ce fut une fille que m'a présenté James qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.**

**-Oh !** Bella trembla. **Celle qui a compté pour toi, avant notre rencontre ?**

**-Oui, mais aujourd'hui et depuis bien longtemps, elle n'a plus d'intérêt pour moi. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu vouloir lier ma vie à la sienne. La seule que j'aime, c'est toi ! En as-tu réellement conscience ?**

**-Oui, je le sais. **Bella s'approcha d'Edward et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. **Je suis prête à entendre la suite**, souffla-t-elle. **Comment s'appelait-elle ?**

**-Irina.**

**-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu la vois toujours ?**

**-Non, elle est décédée. De toute façon, même si elle était encore vivante, elle ne m'intéresse plus. Seule toi compte !**

**-Comment est-elle... est-elle morte ? **Osa questionner Bella.

**-Dans un accident de voiture. **Edward expliqua. **James et elle avaient trop bu lors d'une soirée. Ils ont quand même voulu rentrer ensemble, et ils ont eu un grave accident. James a manqué un virage. Il a été bloqué par le volant et a pu s'en sortir avec quelques côtes brisés et contusions. Irina était à la place du mort, elle est passée à travers le pare-brise et...**

**-Edward, je t'en prie, ne te force pas à me conter la suite, je pense pouvoir l'imaginer... **Bella posa sa main sur le bras de son époux pour le rassurer de sa présence et qu'il oublie ces moments funèbres. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains pour oser poser la question qu'elle redoutait. **É****tais-tu dans la voiture avec eux ?**

**-Non, Irina et moi avions rompu quelques semaines auparavant.**

Soulagée de savoir que son époux n'avait pas connu un tel traumatisme en direct, Bella respira.

La pièce resta un moment silencieuse.

**-Bella, tu dois savoir qu'Irina a été la première femme avec laquelle j'ai voulu construire ma vie. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà eu quelques aventures auparavant, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait compté. **Bella rougit en imaginant son époux avec d'autres qu'elle. **Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, je te l'ai déjà dit, et seule toi m'importe, je te le promets.**

**-Je sais, mais c'est quand même bizarre à entendre, **répondit Bella d'une petite voix**. Mais continue ton récit sur Irina. Je suis prête à l'entendre.**

**- Irina fut la première avec laquelle j'ai eu une longue liaison... Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant une grande partie de nos études. **Edward passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. **C'était contraire à la morale, contraire aux habitudes de notre classe sociale. Mais nous n'en avions cure. Nous étions heureux ensemble quoiqu'en pensent les commères de notre bonne société.**

**-Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? Parce que tu refusais de te marier ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. **Edward énonça les raisons à Bella. **D'une part mon père a vécu en union libre avec Esmé pendant la guerre jusqu'à ce que son divorce soit prononcé. D'autre part, il savait que j'avais proposé à Irina de l'épouser. Je... Je l'aurai fait si elle avait accepté... Quand je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, c'est sûrement une bonne chose qu'elle m'ait dit non...**

**-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé de t'épouser si vous vous aimiez et si vous viviez ensemble ?**

**-Irina venait d'un autre milieu social. Elle était originaire d'un milieu ouvrier**, expliqua-t-il. **Elle a été la seule de sa famille à décrocher une bourse d'étude après le certificat d'étude pour pouvoir aller au lycée, puis à l'université. **Il commenta. **Dans son milieu, il était courant que deux jeunes gens vivent ensemble, à la colle, tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Et surtout, elle a toujours refusé ma proposition, parce qu'elle était ambitieuse. Très ambitieuse. Mais je n'en ****avais pas conscience à l'époque.**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Elle fut la raison de mon opposition avec mon père. Il avait encore une fois tout compris. Il ne l'appréciait pas, et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque. **Edward précisa la pensée de son père. **Il était convaincu qu'elle ne faisait que m'utiliser, qu'elle se contentait de m'aguicher avec sa plastique irréprochable, avec sa fierté de fille issue d'un milieu plus que modeste et qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, avec son franc parler qui était loin d'être policé et qui parfois choquait les bonnes mœurs... Mon père l'a toujours considérée comme une arriviste, prête à tout sacrifier au plus offrant.**

**-Et Esmé ? Est-elle d'accord avec ton père ?**

**-Esmé s'est toujours abstenue d'intervenir dans nos disputes. Même si, avec le recul, je pense qu'elle avait aussi compris qui était réellement Irina. J'imagine qu'elle a préféré rester neutre car, de toute façon, je l'aurai accusée de prendre le parti de mon père et de jouer le rôle de la méchante marâtre qui veut se débarrasser de son beau-fils.**

**-Oh ! Elle ne pourrait jamais agir ainsi !**

**-Oui, certes,** affirma Edward. **Mais à l'époque, enflammé comme je l'étais, j'aurai pu tenir de tels propos. Tu sais, j'étais amoureux, complètement fou d'Irina. Elle représentait mon idéal féminin, elle est distrayante, belle, intelligente... J'en voulais à mon père de la rejeter. Je l'ai même accusé d'être stéréotypé et de n'accepter de fréquenter que des gens issus de la bourgeoisie. Nous nous sommes dit des paroles, surtout moi, que je regrette aujourd'hui...**

**-Et, ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Mon père m'a interdit de revenir chez lui tant que je n'aurai pas repris mes esprits.**

**-Oh ! Que c'est dur !**

**-Esmé a tempéré le débat et mon père a fait une concession. Je pouvais venir chez eux tant que j'en aurai envie, mais seul. Sans James, et surtout sans Irina. Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à mon père pendant six mois.**

**-Et c'est l'accident de voiture qui t'a fait revenir vers lui ?**

**-Non ! C'est... **Edward hésita, regarda son épouse aux yeux si innocents, et lui raconta la fin de cette affreuse histoire. **En rentrant plus tôt de l'université, j'ai découvert Irina et James ensemble dans notre lit.**

**-Elle te trompait ? **Bella était choquée. Quelle était cette horrible femme qui s'était permis une telle action ? **Depuis le début de votre relation ?** Osa-t-elle finalement demander.

**-Non, elle a été sincèrement amoureuse de moi, m'a-t-elle expliqué lorsque je lui ai demandé des comptes. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas embarrassée pour si peu, elle aurait rompu. Elle avait le verbe facile.**

**-Mais alors pourquoi est-elle allée voir ailleurs ?**

**-L'appât du gain et l'ambition. James lui a promis monts et merveilles en échange de son corps. Elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait ainsi décrocher un emploi bien rémunéré avant même la fin de ses études, ce qui lui permettrait d'aider sa famille.**

**-Cela a dû être dur pour toi de revenir vers ton père. Il avait raison : elle était une arriviste, prête à tout pour réussir.**

**-Oui, mais il m'a accueilli à bras ouvert, tel le fils prodigue.**

**-Puis, il y a eu ce terrible accident.**

**-Oui, presque deux semaines après avoir les avoir découverts ensemble ! **Confirma Edward. **Sa mort m'a ébranlé. Quelque part, je rêvais toujours qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur avec James, qu'elle change d'attitude, et qu'elle me revienne... Apprendre sa mort ainsi a été un choc, d'autant plus que j'ai été encore plus en rage contre James, qui en était le responsable.**

**-C'est pour cela que tu es parti aux États-Unis.**

**-Exact ! **Confirma Edward. **Ce n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, d'autant plus que le droit français est un droit d'origine romaine, ce qui n'est pas le cas du droit anglo-saxon. Ce voyage d'étude fut une idée d'Esmé qui avait lu dans un article que le droit international se développait de plus en plus. Elle pensait, avec raison, que changer d'air me ferait du bien.**

**-As-tu apprécié la vie américaine ? Et tes études de droit international ?**

**-Oui,beaucoup ! C'était très intéressant. C'est une autre manière d'aborder le droit. Et puis, la vie aux États-Unis est démesurée ! Tout est grand ! Haut ! Immense ! Là-bas ! C'est très impressionnant !**

**-Tu m'emmèneras un jour là-bas ? **Demanda Bella rêveuse.

**-Pourquoi pas ? Si tu en as l'envie ! Mais c'est un long voyage, qui représente un budget conséquent.**

**-Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Si cela coûte trop cher, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller.**

**-Une telle dépense peut être anticipée. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu aimeras les musées d'art moderne de New York !**

**-C'est fort possible, **sourit-elle. Le rouge aux joues, Bella osa poser la dernière question qui lui tenait à cœur. **Quand tu étais là-bas, as-tu... As-tu rencontré une autre fille ?**

**-Non, Bella, je n'ai pas eu d'autres liaisons, **affirma Edward d'une voix claire et franche. **Bien sûr, je ne te mentirai pas : il y a eu quelques filles de passage, tu sais, pour assouvir les besoins que ressentent parfois les hommes. Mais aucune d'entre elle n'a compté. Mon cœur était trop meurtri pour s'engager dans une autre relation... **Il précisa sa pensée. **Toi seule a réussi à le faire battre, à le faire revivre depuis notre rencontre en juillet dernier. J'en ai été le premier surpris, moi qui était devenu rétif au moindre engagement, moi qui pens****ais ne plus jamais ****être capable de faire confiance à une femme****.**

**-C'est vrai ? **

**-Oui, il n'y a que toi. Rien que toi, mon amour.**

Pour confirmer ses dires, Edward prit les lèvres de son épouse et approfondit immédiatement leur baiser. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se caressèrent, se goûtèrent. Edward tenta quelques caresses sur le corps de son épouse vêtu de cette robe qui lui seyait si parfaitement. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur ses seins si ronds, la chute de ses reins, ses fesses... Bella gémit de plaisir.

**-Au fait,** demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils se furent écartés l'un de l'autre, **qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot qui a mis ma mère si mal à l'aise tout à l'heure ? **L'esprit d'Edward fit un bond dans le passé, se demandant de quoi parlait sa femme.** Oui, tu sais, tu as dit que c'était peut-être une pratique que nous faisions et que ma mère n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus...**

**-Ah ! Tu veux parler du coït interrompu ? **Bella acquiesça curieuse.** C'est une pratique sexuelle qui consiste à interrompre la pénétration juste avant que l'homme éjacule dans le vagin de sa partenaire. Les couples l'utilisent pour éviter des grossesses.**

**-Oh ! Je comprends pourquoi cela n'a pas plu à ma mère**, murmura la jeune fille en piquant un fard. **Est-ce que... **

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà utilisé avec moi ? **

Bella appréhendait la réponse de son époux. Peut-être n'avait-il pas autant envie d'un enfant qu'elle ? Peut-être faisait-il tout pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte alors qu'il lui disait le contraire ?

**-Non ! **Affirma Edward sans ambages. **D'une part, nous sommes mariés. Si une grossesse survenait, nous y ferions face, et ce d'autant plus que nous avons eu une conversation là-dessus il y a quelques mois. Te souviens-tu ? **Bella approuva en souriant : Edward et elle étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde. **D'autre part, sache que c'est une pratique difficile à mettre en œuvre. Il faut vraiment avoir de la concentration et une envie démesurée de faire plaisir à sa compagne pour se retirer au moment opportun. Si tu me l'avais demandé, je l'aurai fait. Toutefois, cela aurait été très dur. C'est tellement bon de jouir en toi. **

**-Est-ce une méthode que tu pratiquais avec Irina ?**

**-Oui ! Mais je n'ai plus vraiment envie de parler d'elle maintenant. Tu m'intéresses beaucoup plus. C'est toi que j'aime, toi que je veux, toi qui me fait atteindre le septième ciel !**

Les joues colorées et chaudes de Bella ainsi que ses battements de paupières et de cils achevèrent d'exciter Edward qui prit son épouse dans ses bras, la déposant sur ses genoux afin de la rapprocher de son torse pour pouvoir mieux approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues valsèrent grandement alors que des gémissements leur échappaient ponctuellement.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Pleurnicha Bella.** Je t'en prie, arrête, sinon j'en voudrais plus !**

**-Peut-être que j'en veux autant que toi maintenant !**

**-Mais... le bal ? Ils vont nous attendre !**

**-Ils attendront**, répliqua Edward avant de reprendre les lèvres de sa femme.

**-Mère le saura toutefois si nous défaisons le lit...**

**-Pas forcément ! Nous pouvons nous aimer autrement, **avança Edward en faisant lever sa femme de ses genoux pour qu'elle soit debout face à lui, entre ses jambes, alors qu'il demeurait assis sur le lit.

**-Comment veux-tu procéder ?**

**-Ainsi ! **Murmura Edward en faisant glisser ses mains sous la robe de Bella pour caresser ses jambes, ses cuisses, et pour enfin lui ôter sa culotte.

**-Es-tu sûr de toi que Mère n'en saura rien ? **Questionna une Bella stressée alors qu'Edward se levait et faisait reculer sa femme dos au mur, appuyant alors sa virilité éveillée contre son bas-ventre.

**-Oh ! Oui ! Elle n'en saura rien ! **Confirma-t-il en reprenant les lèvres de son épouse pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche si délicieuse et en déboutonnant la braguette de son pantalon de soirée. **Et puis, de toute façon, même si elle l'apprenait, elle ne pourrait être que satisfaite du fait que nous mettions du cœur à l'ouvrage pour lui concevoir son futur petit-enfant !**

Il abaissa son caleçon pour en sortir sa queue si fière, si dure, si longue.

**-Edward ! **Rit la jeune fille en se trémoussant contre lui.

**-Caresse-moi de tes doigts si doux, ma mie. **

Bella prit la verge de son époux entre ses mains pendant que ce dernier remontait la robe de sa femme autour de sa taille. Il caressa de ses doigts les lèvres intimes qui s'humidifiaient, puis lorsqu'il la sentit plus que prête, il interrompit sa caresse pour s'enfoncer dans ses chairs si tendres, si chaudes, si humides.

**-Edward ! C'est si bon ! **Murmura Bella en ressentant de toute part son époux dans son antre secrète. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus en elle.

**-Non, c'est toi qui est bonne ! Tellement bonne ! Chaude ! ****É****poustouflante ! **Edward allait et venait furieusement en elle, accélérant son rythme en même temps que les propos qu'il tenait. **La meilleure ! Tu es la meilleure ! Mienne !**

**-Oh ! Oui !** Balbutia Bella complètement soumise à la volonté de son époux. Encore !

**-Putain ! C'est trop ! **

Edward s'enfonça puissamment encore une fois en elle, puis frémit dans cette antre qui lui tenait lieu de prison idéale pour sa queue. Il caressa alors son bouton d'amour gonflé par l'excitation ressentie, ce qui la fut partir dans un orgasme délirant. Ce dernier entraîna immédiatement sa propre libération et il éjacula avec force au fond du vagin de sa femme.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'était incroyable ! **

Bella tremblait encore de plaisir dans les bras d'Edward. Elle était incapable de se soutenir sur ses jambes cotonneuses. Son époux la conduisit jusqu'au lit où il la fit asseoir pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre.

Il en profita pour s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau, se nettoyer rapidement et se rhabiller. Puis il prit un linge humide et retourna auprès de sa femme pour prendre soin d'elle. Doucement, il effaça les traces de leur rapport intime sur ses cuisses, puis tendrement il lui fit enfiler sa culotte.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ? **La questionna-t-il.

**-Oh oui ! **Le regard de Bella était tout encore émerveillé du plaisir intense qu'elle venait de vivre.

**-Est-ce que tu te sens prête à descendre rejoindre la soirée ?**

**-Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour retenir avec des épingles les quelques mèches qui se sont échappées.**

Une fois que ce fut fait, Bella prit la main de son époux et ils descendirent vers les salles de réception, où ils rejoignirent la piste de danse.

**.**

…

**.**

Le mois de janvier se déroula suivant un train-train bien établi.

Bella ne voyait que peu sa mère et ne s'en portait que mieux.

Elle continuait de fréquenter avec grand plaisir une fois par semaine Esmé.

De temps à autre, elle accompagnait Edward lors de ses déplacements professionnels. Elle avait ainsi l'impression de repartir en Lune de Miel, à l'exception du fait qu'Edward était souvent pris une grande partie de la journée par des audiences ou rendez-vous professionnels.

Mi février, Bella était partie à Lyon avec Edward. Ils avaient désormais leurs petites habitudes dans l'hôtel provincial où ils descendaient à chaque séjour.

Le trajet en train avait paru bien long à Bella ce matin-là. Alors qu'Edward était en entretien, Bella profita de l'après-midi pour s'allonger sur leur lit et se reposer. Elle s'était même assoupie, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas Edward rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

**-Hey ! Ma belle ! L'heure de la sieste est finie depuis bien longtemps !**

**-Tu es déjà là ? J'ai dormi si longtemps ? **

**-C'est que tu en avais besoin, **affirma Edward. **J'ai réservé le dîner dans un bouchon lyonnais qui m'a l'air fort sympathique. **

**-Super ! Je meurs de faim.**

**-Je me change et je suis prêt dans dix minutes.**

**-D'accord !**

Alors que son époux se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avec des vêtements plus décontractés, Bella se leva et eut subitement la tête qui tournait. Elle retomba assise sur le lit, les mains autour de son crâne.

**-Bella ! Bella ! **Se précipita Edward vers elle. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Rien ! Cela va mieux. Je me suis juste levée trop vite et j'ai eu la tête qui a tourné.**

**-Es-tu sûre que tu ne préfères pas rester ici ce soir ?**

**-Non, j'ai envie de découvrir ce bouchon dont tu m'as parlé.**

**-Bien,** accepta un Edward réticent. **Je vais me changer, mais tu ne te lèves pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu.**

**-Oui, chef ! **Se moqua-t-elle.

**-Bella, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi !**

**-C'est bon ! Dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends ! Je ne bouge pas de ce lit !**

**-Tu crois sérieusement qu'en prononçant de telles paroles je vais m'éloigner de toi ? **Questionna Edward, tout excité par ces dernières paroles.

**-Oh ! Oui ! J'en suis sûre ! Je meurs de faim !** Rappela Bella. **Lorsque je serai rassasiée, je te promets d'être prête pour assouvir tous tes besoins, toutes tes envies...**

**-J'espère bien, mon amour ! **Murmura Edward d'une voix rauque avant de rejoindre la salle de bains.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes auteur :**

Comme je sais que certaines apprécient, voici encore un **petit rappel historique sur certaines règles de conduite au volant **:

+ La **ceinture de sécurité **est obligatoire en France :

-à l'avant hors agglomération depuis 1973

-à l'avant en agglomération et en secteur rural depuis 1979

-à l'arrière depuis 1990

Pour la dernière loi, personnellement, je m'en souviens bien. Avec ma fratrie, on n'aimait pas avoir la ceinture derrière (forcément, on n'avait aussi pas trop l'habitude), on ne se sentait plus libre à l'arrière (on ne pouvait plus passer d'une place à l'autre !). Du coup, le grand jeu, c'était de réussir à détacher notre ceinture sans que nos parents à l'avant s'en aperçoivent ou l'entendent à cause du _clic_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu parier les uns contre les autres sur cela ! On était bien bête !

Aujourd'hui, j'imagine que cela doit être plus simple (et ancré dans les mœurs) puisque les mômes sont attachés dès leur sortie de la maternité, dans des nacelles, des cosy et autres sièges réhausseurs.

+ Quant à **l'alcoolémie au volant**, le premier seuil de 1,2 g d'alcool par litre de sang date de 1974. Il est ensuite abaissé à 0,8 g/l en 1983, puis 0,7 g/l en 1994 et enfin **0,5 g/l en 2003 (seuil actuel).** Autant dire que la lutte contre l'alcool au volant est récente !

+ Les premières **sanctions pénales **(suspension et/ou suppression du permis de conduire, amende, peines d'emprisonnement) ne débutent qu'à partir de 1985. Donc James dans l'histoire ne peut être inquiété, ni être accusé d'homicide involontaire, comme ce serait le cas aujourd'hui.

Juste pour info (je ne le savais pas moi-même et j'ai trouvé cela fort surprenant !) : la loi qui interdit le vin dans les cantines pour les moins de 14 ans ne date que... de 1956 !

+ Et un petit rappel, actuel cette fois : **l'éthylotest** est obligatoire dans vos voitures à partir de la semaine prochaine ! Par contre, l'amende de 11 euros si vous ne l'avez pas dans votre voiture, ne sera mise en place qu'à partir du 1er octobre.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 29 juin 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : **titre non défini à l'heure actuelle (même si le plan du chapitre est déjà entièrement prévu).

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, je ne peux vous garantir de délais. Il y a en effet **deux possibilités** :

-soit je suis rapide pour écrire le prochain chapitre et j'arrive à publier avant mon départ en vacances le 8 juillet,

-soit je n'en suis pas capable, et donc le prochain chapitre sera publié après mon retour de vacances, donc début août, je pense.

Sachez que je vais faire au mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Si vous avez une préférence, vous pouvez me la faire connaître, tout en sachant que je ferai au mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.

**.**

**Encore une fois merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires.**

**.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bel été !** (en espérant peut-être vous retrouver une dernière fois avant le 8 juillet)**  
><strong>

Portez-vous bien !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	22. Chap XV Heureuse Nouvelle

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

J'espère que votre été -et vos vacances/congés pour les plus chanceuses- s'est (se sont) bien passé(s) !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent !

...

**Mais avant cela, voici mes réponses aux_ review _des anonymes :**

Habituellement, je peux davantage personnaliser ma réponse en fonction de votre pseudonyme, si vous êtes des habitué-e-s pour commenter ma fiction. Mais, avec la nouvelle version et mise en page de FF, vos pseudos n'apparaissent plus et sont effacés et remplacés par le mot «_ guest »_. J'ai donc **une petite demande** : pourriez-vous vous identifier avec un prénom ? Une initiale ? Une couleur ? Une ville ? Un animal ? Un aliment ? Un sentiment ? Une musique ?… Bref tout ce qui vous passionne, juste histoire que je vous** différencie** et **identifie **dans une moindre mesure. D'avance _un grand __MERCI !_

Exceptionnellement, je vous « identifie » par la date, ce qui n'est pas vraiment pratique (puisque certains ont la même date) et surtout_ j'ai l'impression de vous ôter votre identité en vous numérotant,_ ce qui me correspond pas et même me répugne... Brrr... Donc **donnez-moi un petit indice sur vous **pour la prochaine fois !

**Guest du 29 juin : **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. À bientôt !

**Guest du 29 juin : **Bella est enceinte, tu as tout à fait raison. Cette nouvelle grossesse et ce qu'elle entraîne va effectivement déclencher des blocages, qui vont la mener à raconter la vérité à Edward. À bientôt !

**Guest du 30 juin : **Toi aussi, tu as trouvé (bon, c'était pas bien difficile non plus), Bella est bien enceinte. Mes vacances se sont très bien passées, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour toi. Bises !

**Guest du 7 juillet : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !

...

Sur ce, **place à la lecture ! **On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XV – Heureuse Nouvelle...**

**.**

…

**.**

Edward était satisfait : le dernier rendez-vous de sa journée avait été annulé dans le courant de l'après-midi, suffisamment tard pour que sa secrétaire ne puisse remplir à nouveau cette plage horaire et suffisamment tôt pour que le jeune avocat puisse quitter son bureau sans attendre en vain une personne qui ne viendrait pas.

Il se dépêcha de classer le dernier dossier qu'il venait de lire avec attention puis salua son collègue et ses salariés avant de sortir de son cabinet et de gagner rapidement son domicile.

Il souhaitait ainsi surprendre son épouse, passer davantage de temps avec elle, peut-être même l'inviter au restaurant ou bien improviser une soirée cinéma. Mais surtout il espérait qu'elle était guérie.

Depuis leur retour de Lyon il y a quatre jours, Bella était très fatiguée, mais dormait mal. Elle était pâle et loin d'être au mieux de sa forme, mais n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle n'avait que peu d'appétit, mais pourtant ne semblait pas nauséeuse.

Edward l'avait encouragée à consulter un médecin, ou au moins à appeler son père. Mais, têtue, son épouse avait refusé, argumentant qu'il ne fallait pas chipoter pour si peu, que cela finirait par passer.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Edward constata rapidement que l'appartement était vide. Ni Bella, ni Sue n'étaient présentes. Aucune odeur culinaire ne flottait dans le logis.

Cette absence était vraiment inhabituelle : si Edward pouvait imaginer que sa femme, se sentant mieux, était finalement sortie en compagnie d'Esmé, il se demandait bien où pouvait être Sue qui n'était pas sensée avoir terminé son service. Toutefois, il avait bien à l'esprit que Sue était consciencieuse et qu'il n'avait prévenu ni l'une ni l'autre de son changement d'emploi du temps.

Il s'attela à la relecture d'un dossier qui traînait dans le petit bureau qu'il partageait désormais avec Bella. Le parfum floral de son épouse embaumait agréablement dans la pièce, Edward supposait donc qu'elle avait certainement bouquiné une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était sa femme maintenant...

Une bonne heure plus tard, Edward entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Puis les voix de Bella et Sue résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

**-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée, Sue.**

**-C'était l'évidence même, Madame Edward.**

Intrigué, Edward se leva, quitta son bureau, traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

**-Je vous ai fait terminer plus tard...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela...** La rassura Sue.

**-Bella ? **Les deux femmes sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à sa présence. **D'où ve...**

**-Puisque que votre époux est déjà rentré, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains,** le coupa Sue en serrant chaleureusement la main de sa maîtresse. **Bonsoir Monsieur. Je vous vois demain Madame Edward.**

**-Merci encore Sue, merci pour tout, **lui répondit Bella sous le regard curieux et interrogatif de son mari. **À demain.**

**-Bonsoir Sue, **la salua Edward en se rapprochant de son aimée pour l'aider à retirer son chaud manteau d'hiver, avant de le suspendre au porte-manteau.

**-Merci Edward.** Bella l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. **Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir déjà là, tu es rentré tôt ce soir...**

**-Un rendez-vous annulé, **expliqua rapidement Edward. **D'où venais-tu avec Sue ?** Toutefois, même si la curiosité le tenaillait, il s'inquiétait également de la santé de Bella. **Et comment s'est passée ta journée ? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?**

Bella remua négativement la tête, une attitude qui aurait pu sérieusement inquiéter Edward. Mais, il remarqua également qu'elle baissait le regard et se mordillait aussi sa lèvre inférieure, deux gestes qui trahissaient chez elle sa timidité, comme si elle avait envie de lui confier un secret, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Souhaitant la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle lui révèle ses pensées, Edward l'entraîna dans la pièce claire du salon, où lui proposa de s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé.

**-Raconte-moi tout, **lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille tout en passant un bras autour de sa fine taille pour la rapprocher de son torse.

Bella huma l'odeur si délicieusement musquée de son époux. Enfermée amoureusement entre ses bras et son corps, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, sûre d'elle, prête à lui confier ce qu'elle venait de découvrir i peine une heure, prête à lui révéler tous les changements que son corps vivait actuellement et qu'elle n'avait pas cherchés à comprendre par peur de se tromper, par peur de le décevoir, par peur de déchanter elle-même.

**-J'ai encore fait un malaise ce matin, … peu de temps après ton départ pour le travail.**

**-Tu t'es encore évanouie ?**

**-Non, pas cette fois, je suis juste allée vo... **Elle grimaça. **J'ai eu des hauts le cœur...**

**-Des nausées ?**

**-Oui... **Bella reprit sa respiration et continua en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux. **Et cela a recommencé quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine... Toutes ses odeurs... ça a été trop...** Elle déposa sa main droite doucement sur son cœur pour symboliser son malaise.

**-Ok, **l'interrompit gentiment Edward, **j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne t'examiner le plus rapidem...**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine, **le coupa cette fois-ci Bella.

**-Oh si ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans un tel état... Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi...**

**-Edward, je reviens de chez le médecin. Sue m'a forcée à prendre un rendez-vous ce matin. C'est pour cela que nous n'étions pas là tout à l'heure...**

**-Oh ! **Edward était étonné que Bella ait fléchi si facilement, elle qui semblait tant fuir toute consultation médicale. Il devrait remercier chaleureusement Sue pour son insistance et sa réussite. **Qu'a donc dit mon père ?**

**-Nous ne sommes pas allées chez lui, je crois que j'aurai été trop gênée, surtout pour ça... **Chuchota Bella par peur de décevoir son époux.

**-Ne sois pas embarrassée ! Il ne t'en voudra pas et moi non plus. **La mit à l'aise Edward. **Je ne vais pas forcément voir mon père lorsque je suis malade. **

**-Comme si cela t'arrivait d'être malade ! **Sourit Bella. **Pourquoi alors tu me demandes si… **

**-Je suis juste étonné que tu aies obtenu un rendez-vous si vite, c'est pour cela que j'ai cru que tu avais appelé mon père... Mais, là n'est pas l'essentiel. Quel médecin as-tu été voir ? Et surtout que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**-Sue m'a conduite chez le docteur Banner, c'est son médecin de famille, c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de me prendre dans l'après-midi.**

**-Il faudra donc que je remercie doublement Sue demain, **affirma Edward. **Mais, Bella, vas-tu enfin me confier ce que le médecin t'a appris ? **Il caressa doucement de ses doigts la joue gauche de son aimée. **Ou dois-je m'inquiéter du pire voyant que tu ne cesses de reporter ta réponse...**

**-Edward !** S'affola Bella constatant son tourment. **Tout va bien... Je vais bien... C'est juste que...**

**-Juste quoi, ma Bella ? **L'interrogea doucement son époux.

**-Juste que j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir toute seule...**

**-T'apercevoir de... ?**

**-Il y avait des signes,** murmura la jeune fille, **mais je ne les ai pas vus...** _Encore ! _Pensa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre à nouveau. _Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je les ai ignorés même...Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le comprendre seule ? Pourquoi … ? _Elle baissa honteusement la tête, ne voulant pas que son époux la ridiculise de n'avoir rien vu. _Encore !_

**-Signes de quoi... ? **La relança Edward devant son nouveau silence.

Il passa son index sur les lèvres de son épouse pour qu'elle arrête de se les mordiller, elle semblait si anxieuse qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se blesse.

Pourquoi appréhendait-elle autant sa réaction ? Il se doutait bien que ses malaises ne pouvaient que dissimuler une heureuse nouvelle... Une nouvelle qu'ils espéraient tous les deux depuis leur mariage... Pourquoi semblait-elle si craintive ? Si apeurée ? Pourquoi culpabilisait-elle ? Pourquoi ?

**-Sue les avait vus, ces signes... **Reprit doucement Bella. **Elle avait vu que j'avais du retard... C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a forcée à me rendre rapidement chez le médecin.**

_Que Dieu bénisse Sue !_ Pensa Edward avant de relancer encore une fois son épouse sur le même sujet.

**-Et qu'en a conclu le docteur Banner ? **Arriverait-il enfin à lui faire annoncer cette grande nouvelle qui allait changer leur vie, transformer leur couple en une famille ?

**-Il a confirmé les doutes de Sue.**

**-Qui sont... ? **Ne lui dirait-elle donc pas ?

**-Oh ! Edward... ! Je... Nous... Je suis... **La voix de Bella grimpa dans les aigus, elle paniquait.

Complètement !

Tout son corps le montrait : son regard chocolat effrayé, sa voix qui s'éteignait au fond de sa gorge, les tremblements de ses mains, la sueur qui coulait le long de sa gorge, les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux...

Au fond d'elle, voyant l'incompréhension d'Edward dans ses prunelles émeraudes, Bella savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Elle essaya de se raisonner seule, s'appuyant sur la présence d'Edward qui, comme elle, souhaitait cette grossesse. Elle se souvenait de leur discussion à ce sujet-là comme de toutes leurs unions charnelles si douces, si profondes, si aimantes...

Non ! Elle se répétait mentalement ce même leitmotiv. Ce ne serait pas comme l'autre fois. Edward ne la frapperait pas comme sa mère l'avait fait, il ne la mettrait pas en quarantaine, ne la traiterait pas comme une pestiférée, ne la maltraiterait pas pour qu'elle se blesse accidentellement... Se rappelant cet affreux souvenir, Bella gémit et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine... _Mon bébé !_

Edward était totalement perdu. Il ne saisissait pas la réaction affolée de son épouse, une réaction qui était plus qu'exagérée alors qu'il savait que tous deux avaient la même envie, celle de fonder une famille.

Voyant la respiration de Bella s'arrêter, Edward ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Son seul but était désormais de rassurer son épouse, de la calmer, d'apaiser ses craintes.

**-Bella,** reprit-il avec douceur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, sa joue, puis ses lèvres. **Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai pu, moi aussi, voir ces signes ?**

**-Tu... ? **Fit-elle interloquée devant une telle surprise.**Tu avais vu que mon cycle avait du retard ?** Gênée, elle baissa ses paupières pensant fuir ainsi le regard attentif de son époux.

**-Non, pas forcément celui-là,** l'apaisa Edward. **Mais j'ai senti ta fatigue ces derniers jours, observé tes récents malaises...**

**-Oh !** Son époux la surprendrait toujours, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il l'observe avec tant d'attention. **Alors, tu sais ?**

**-Non, je n'ai que des doutes... **Edward restait persuadé qu'elle devait le lui annoncer franchement, cela ne rendrait la situation que plus réelle tout en faisant éclater leur bonheur. **J'attendais que tu me les confirmes... **Lui quémanda-t-il en souriant pour qu'elle soit en confiance.

Bella regardait avec amour le visage de son mari. Il avait l'air si heureux pour elle, pour leur couple. Son regard émeraude brillait de mille feux, son sourire était étincelant, il n'attendait que son affirmation ferme et définitive pour la serrer dans ses bras si forts, si robustes, si réconfortants.

Elle respira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. Oui, elle en était maintenant persuadée : ce serait totalement différent de la dernière fois.

**-Edward, je suis...**

**-Tu es... **L'encouragea son époux.

**-Nous allons... **Percevant encore l'hésitation de sa femme, Edward fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de cette dernière, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il savait déjà, qu'il n'attendait que sa confirmation orale. **Nous allons avoir un bébé...**

**-Merci mille fois pour ce si beau cadeau, mon amour, **lui murmura Edward avant de l'embrasser.

Il prit ses lèvres avec tendresse, puis il les taquina de sa langue chaude et humide. Bella s'empressa alors de les entrouvrir pour l'accueillir au plus profond de sa bouche. Leurs langues dansèrent, valsèrent, se caressèrent amoureusement, puissamment, passionnément. Bella gémit de bonheur dans les bras d'Edward, puis se plaignit lorsque son époux s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

**-Oooh !**

**-Il faut bien que je te laisse respirer, toi et le petit bout de chou...**

**-Edward, je suis si heureuse !**

**-Et moi donc !**

**-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant !** Elle se précipita contre son torse si musclé, entendant alors le cœur de son mari battre de toutes ses forces, rien que pour elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait.

**-Viens-là, ma mie ! **Edward se releva, glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de Bella, les lia dans son dos et la fit virevolter joyeusement dans l'espace du salon.

**-Doucement, doucement Edward ! **Riait Bella aux éclats. **Je suis fragile maintenant !**

**-Ah oui ? **Reprit Edward avant de l'embrasser à nouveau délicatement.

**-Peut-être pas si fragile que cela... **Murmura Bella qui montra qu'elle en voulait plus en se rapprochant de son époux.

**-Mon petit cœur fragile ! **La taquina Edward en accédant à sa demande : il fouilla une nouvelle fois, avec lenteur et passion, cette bouche qui était sienne, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son aimée à la recherche de ses zones érogènes.

**-Hum... Edward !** La voix de la jeune fille était chargée de désir.

**-Ma mie... **La pressa Edward contre lui, pour qu'elle sente à son tour l'intensité de son envie d'elle.

Ses mains si viriles filèrent sur la taille de son épouse, prêtes à la soulever pour l'emmener au cœur de leur chambre partager toute cette passion qui les étreignait, quand un gargouillis les interrompit.

**-Oh ! **Rougit la jeune fille, confuse.

**-Hum... Il me semble que quelqu'un est affamé...**

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à avaler quoique ce soit de la journée, alors c'est bien possible...**

**-Viens, ma belle ! Je t'emmène fêter cela au restaurant !**

**-Mais...**

**-En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien préparer pour le dîner, si tu avais du mal à supporter les odeurs culinaires. Allez, je t'emmène dîner, tu choisis le restaurant ! **Il l'emmena dans le vestibule et lui tendit son manteau avant de saisir le sien. Constatant la lueur d'amour qui luisait dans le regard de son aimée et son envie pour lui, il reprit d'une voix sensuelle. **Je te promets que nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé lorsque nous serons rassasiés.**

**-Edward, je t'aime chaque jour encore plus !**

**-Moi aussi, ma belle !**

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'emmena à sa suite fêter cette heureuse nouvelle.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella et Edward avaient fêté dignement cette nouvelle. Tout d'abord en rassasiant leurs corps de nourritures terrestres, puis en les choyant de de caresses délicates, de gestes passionnés, d'attentions amoureuses, de câlins vigoureux, qui avaient duré toute la nuit.

Edward se souvint de l'appréhension de son épouse d'unir à nouveau leurs corps, par crainte de faire du mal au bébé. Il l'avait encore une fois rassurée en lui rappelant que cela faisait déjà six à sept semaines qu'ils ignoraient que le petit était déjà parmi eux que tant qu'elle serait en forme et à l'aise avec son corps, tout était possible sans le moindre risque pour le fœtus. Ravie de cette nouvelle, Bella avait sauté sur son conjoint, ouvrant alors des hostilités nocturnes et passionnées pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward.

Bella surveillait attentivement le moindre des changements de son corps. Chaque jour, après sa toilette, elle observait longuement son reflet d'elle entièrement nue devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Comme un rituel, elle caressait de la paume de sa main son ventre encore plat qui portait à nouveau la vie, le fruit de son amour pour Edward.

Le dimanche qui suivit la confirmation de la grossesse par le docteur Banner, son époux la surprit dans cette position. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, perdue dans ses pensées.

Songeuse.

Ailleurs.

**-Bella ? **L'appela-t-il doucement. Elle ne réagit pas à la voix de son époux. Seul le contact de sa main sur la sienne la fit tressaillir. **Ma mie, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Rien... Je cherche juste s'il y a des changements... Mais non ! Juste toujours les nausées... **

**-En as-tu encore eu ce matin ?** Lui demanda Edward. Elle acquiesça tout en se saisissant de son déshabillé pour couvrir son corps. **Hum... Pour les nausées, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, ma chérie. Par contre... **Edward l'empêcha de se vêtir. **Regarde-toi ! Ton corps commence à se modifier. Légèrement, certes. Mais le petit renflement ici n'était pas présent il y a peu. **

Il déposa sa main dessus, vite rejointe par celle de Bella, puis s'agenouilla pour l'embrasser saluant ainsi son futur enfant.

**-Il est si léger,** murmura Bella.

-**Et plus que tout, **continua-t-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son épouse et en se redressant progressivement pour se mettre debout, **c'est ta poitrine qui a subi le plus de changements**. Bella piqua un fard à cette allusion. **Regarde-toi comme tu es belle ! Magnifique ! Pulpeuse ! Embaumante ! Attirante ! **

Edward caressa l'un après l'autre les seins de son épouse, qui commença à gémir de plaisir.

Puis il se pencha sur l'un d'entre eux pour attraper entre ses lèvres l'un des tétons si délicieusement pointés de Bella. Il le suçota doucement, la sachant plus sensible, plus réceptive au moindre toucher, à toute caresse, même la plus légère...

Edward profita de la liberté nouvellement acquise de ses mains pour caresser la chute de rein de son amoureuse, puis ses fesses si rondes et si enchanteresses pour terminer leur course sur l'intimité de son épouse, qui trembla de plaisir à ce nouveau contact.

Toutes les cajoleries du jeune homme n'avait qu'un seul but : vénérer le corps de celle qu'il aimait, celle qui porter son enfant en son sein, celle pour qui il était prêt à faire mille sacrifices s'il le fallait.

Totalement passive, Bella se laissait faire, à l'écoute de toutes les sensations si fulgurantes que faisaient naître Edward dans son corps en pleine mutation. Sa respiration haletait, suivant le même tempo que les multiples flatteries d'Edward sur ses plis intimes qui devenaient progressivement humides.

**-Oh ! Edward !** Cria-t-elle de bonheur lorsqu'il pénétra de ses doigts son antre charnelle.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son époux pour tenir debout, s'appuyant contre son torse musclé.

**-Ma mie ! **La voix d'Edward était rauque. Sa virilité encore vêtue de son pantalon de pyjama se durcissait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements dans le vagin de son aimée.

**-Je... Edward ! **Pleurnicha-t-elle. **Je te veux !**

**-Et moi donc ? Sens-tu combien je te désire ? **Lui murmura-t-il en réponse.

Il la plaqua davantage contre lui pour qu'elle ressente toute l'étendue de son désir contre ses fesses.

**-Maintenant... **

Elle essaya de se retourner pour faire glisser le dernier vêtement de son époux. Il l'en empêcha, retira ses doigts de leur prison préférée et les lécha avec gourmandise en regardant le reflet de Bella dans le miroir.

Puis, il la porta avec tendresse dans ses bras et la mena dans leur chambre, où les draps du lit, encore défaits de la nuit passée, les appelaient pour assouvir leur passion.

Il l'allongea prudemment, se dévêtit puis la rejoint. Il caressa sa peau si douce, embrassa ses lèvres si pulpeuses, taquina sa langue si chaude. Il positionna alors sa queue si dure à son entrée si humide alors qu'elle écartait ses cuisses si blanches. Elle était prête à l'accueillir et le réclamait.

**-Viens,** chuchota-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle, ceinturant son cou de ses petites mains graciles afin de pouvoir embrasser à nouveau les lèvres qu'elle aimait tant.

Alors que leurs langues entrèrent en contact avec tendresse, il la pénétra avec tellement de vigueur qu'il eut peur de jouir sur le champ. Il débuta rapidement des va-et-vient intenses et rapides en elle profitant du fait qu'elle l'attirait au plus profond de son intimité, ceinturant sa taille de ses longues jambes fuselées.

**-Tu es si serrée...**

Leurs mains palpèrent le corps de l'autre. Leurs bouches se déposèrent voluptueusement sur leurs zones érogènes : pour lui, elle picora son cou et sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle savait sensible pour elle, il s'attacha à lui faire perdre la tête en mordillant son lobe de l'oreille droite.

**-Plus ! **Haleta-t-elle ! **Plus fort ! Plus vite !**

**-Alors retourne-toi,** lui répondit-il en sortant d'elle, interrompant ainsi leur connexion intime. **Mets-toi sur le ventre à quatre pattes !**

Comprenant là où il voulait en venir, elle lui sourit sensuelle et charmeuse, cligna de l'oeil d'une manière fort coquine, puis glissa sur le ventre, agrippant fortement de ses mains le montant de leur lit.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps, embrassant le dos cambré de son épouse, caressant son exquise chute de rein, vérifiant si elle était toujours prête pour lui, plongeant son érection jusqu'à la garde dans sa douce féminité. Ses pénétrations étaient toujours plus profondes, toujours plus rapides, toujours plus puissantes toujours plus délicieuses.

**-Oh ! Oui !** Glapit-elle, sa voix chargée d'émotions. **Encore !**

**-Si bonne ! Si chaude !** Souffla-t-il de manière saccadée en réponse à ses cris de plaisir.

**-Pour toi ! **Expira-t-elle amoureusement.

Ils s'emboîtaient si merveilleusement bien l'un dans l'autre : Bella en demandait toujours plus et Edward était ravi de voir son épouse apprécier pleinement leurs ébats qui étaient de plus en plus torrides au fur et à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient mieux, qui devenaient presque violents en fonction de leurs envies.

Alors qu'il accélérait frénétiquement ses mouvements en elle, le jeune homme regardait l'endroit divin où les deux amants étaient joints. La vision de sa queue entrant délicieusement dans le sexe humide de son épouse était si érotique qu'elle le fit durcir encore plus. Il frappa alors de la pointe de son pénis un endroit mystérieux dans le vagin de sa femme, qui cria immédiatement sa jouissance devant ce plaisir dévastateur.

Les parois fines de son antre charnelle se refermèrent sur le pénis d'Edward qui gonfla encore plus de se savoir si enserré. Les deux amants furent alors ravagés en même temps par un orgasme sublimissime, créant un séisme qui parcourut leurs veines et toute leur anatomie, tel un incendie qui brûlait tout sur son passage et ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Le jeune couple tremblait encore de la jouissance suprême qu'il venait de ressentir. Bella s'effondra sur le matelas, entraînant son époux dans sa chute.

Pour ne pas reposer entièrement son poids d'homme sur le frêle et fragile corps de sa femme, Edward fut contraint de sortir d'elle et roula sur le dos. Il ramena immédiatement Bella sur son torse musclé, l'encerclant dans ses bras, souhaitant encore garder sa chaleur contre lui, encore sentir ses frissons post-orgasmiques, goûter la douceur de sa peau parfumée au chèvrefeuille en déposant de légers baisers sur ses joues rosées, ses lobes d'oreille rougis et surtout sur le paradis qu'étaient ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**-Tu vas bien ? **Quémanda Edward, conscient que leur ébat avait été plus rude que d'habitude.

**-Mieux que bien ! **Répondit-elle le regard brillant, encore chargé de passion. **C'était... Indescriptible !**

**-Tu m'en vois ravi, ma belle.**

**-Et en plus... **Bella se mordit la lèvre et dissimula son visage contre le torse d'Edward, soudainement gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire devant son mari.

**-Quoi ma mie ? **La questionna-t-il gentiment sans chercher à voir son regard. Edward sentait la chaleur sur les joues de Bella, signe que son sang affluait ici et qu'elle rougissait. **Dis-moi...** Il flattait son dos de tendres caresses pour la mettre en confiance.

**-C'est... **La suite de sa phrase fut inaudible pour Edward.

**-Il va falloir que j'aille consulter un ORL, j'ai bien peur de devenir sourd ! **Rigola Edward.

**-Idiot ! **Bella lui tapota légèrement la mâchoire de sa fine main. Puis son rire frais rejoignit le sien. **C'est juste que ce qu'on vient de faire... Hum, c'est génial pour faire passer les nausées.**

**-Et bien maintenant que nous avons trouvé le remède, nous pourrons recommencer quand tu voudras !**

**-Edward ! **Rit à nouveau franchement Bella, en tapotant encore une fois la joue de son mari. **Comme si tu n'en profitais pas !**

Le jeune couple explosa de rire puis roula sur le matelas, Edward se retrouvant désormais au-dessus de son aimée. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément lorsque leur fou rire fut calmé.

**-Dis-moi, **reprit-il, **quand veux-tu que nous annoncions cette heureuse nouvelle à nos parents ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je... Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi...** Bella se tut pour méditer. **Je déjeune avec Esmé mercredi prochain, je peux peut-être lui...**

**-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de leur annoncer cette nouvelle à tous nos parents réunis ?** Proposa Edward.

**-Oh oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! **Bella embrassa son mari à la folie. **Invitons-les tous les quatre à déjeuner ici dimanche prochain ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour organiser le repas...**

**-En parlant de nourriture, que penserais-tu d'aller petit-déjeuner maintenant que nous avons résolu le problème de tes nausées ? **Demanda-t-il à son épouse, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, en s'asseyant sur le lit et attrapant un peignoir.

**-C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi ! Comme si c'était toi qui vomissait tripes et boyaux tous les matins ! **Bougonna Bella, qui restait toujours allongée sur le dos.

**-Désolée chérie, mais je ne peux pas vivre cela pour toi.** Edward se leva et sortit une nuisette propre du placard. **Toutefois, je peux essayer de rendre le quotidien plus agréable.**

Il revint vers leur lit, tendit sa main à Bella pour l'aider à s'asseoir puis l'aida à enfiler sa nuisette. Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de l'emmener vers la cuisine.

**.**

…

**.**

Fébrile, Bella se dépêchait de dresser la table de la salle à manger en compagnie de Sue ce dimanche. Elle pliait savamment les serviettes de table pour égayer la décoration de la tablée et la rendre plus originale pendant que Sue disposait des fleurs fraîches dans les vases en porcelaine.

Aujourd'hui venaient ses parents et ceux d'Edward chez le jeune couple.

C'était la première fois qu'ils les recevaient tous les quatre ensemble.

C'était aussi pour une raison très particulière.

**-Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.**

Bella sursauta. Concentrée sur sa tache, elle n'avait pas entendu son mari l'approcher. Il embrassa de manière chaste et divine la paume de sa main droite, lui laissant ainsi du temps pour calmer l'accélération surprise de ses battements de cœur.

**-Crois-tu ? **Soupira-t-elle. **Mère peut être... si difficile parfois...**

**-Oui, certes,** approuva Edward. **Mais elle ne pourra rien critiquer aujourd'hui,** _ni répandre son venin à ton encontre ou celle de notre couple _rajouta-t-il en pensée. **N'oublie pas que nous allons lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle espère depuis notre mariage !**

**-C'est vrai. **Bella était songeuse. **Tu sais, je crois qu'Esmé se doute de quelque chose. Mercredi dernier, elle a bien vu que je réagissais mal aux odeurs des poissons. Même si je n'en ai pas commandé, dès qu'un serveur passait avec une assiettée, j'étais sensible...**

**-T''a-t-elle questionné ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Elle est restée d'une grande discrétion. Peut-être attendait-elle que je lui en parle...**

**-... Ou peut-être pense-t-elle que tu souhaites l'annoncer à ta mère en premier ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Esmé ne le prendra pas mal que tu ne lui aies rien confié.**

**-Quand est-ce qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle ? **Demanda Bella tout en terminant la présentation de la tablée.

**-Comme tu préfères. Soit lors de l'apéritif, soit au dessert.**

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle était incertaine.

**-Je ne sais pas... Je verrai en fonction de l'humeur de mère... J'ai quand même un peu peur de sa réaction... **Murmura-t-elle repartant dans ses affreux souvenirs.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de questionner plus en avant son épouse que la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Sue se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et d'accueillir leurs invités.

**-Bonjour les enfants ! **Lança Esmé, souriante, en entrant dans le salon.

**-Bonjour Esmé, **l'embrassa chaleureusement Bella. **Carlisle, **le salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

**-Avez-vous fait bonne route ? **Les interrogea Edward après les avoir étreints.

**-Excellente ! Il n'y a pas de circulation le dimanche, **répondit Carlisle.

**-Sommes-nous les premiers ? **Demanda Esmé.

**-Oui, **acquiesca Bella. **Mais je pense que mes parents ne vont pas tarder...**

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit à nouveau entendre, puis des voix s'élevèrent dans le vestibule. Enfin, les parents de Bella les rejoignirent dans le salon.

**-Bella ! Edward ! Bonjour ! **Les salua l'un après l'autre le commissaire, embrassant sa fille puis offrant une poignée de main à son gendre.

**-Comme c'est agréable d'être enfin reçus chez vous ! **Lança une Renée très enthousiaste. **Surtout qu'il s'agit de ton premier repas de cérémonie ! Bravo Isabella ! Pour une fois, je suis fière de toi ! Il faut désormais transformer cet essai en un repas plus officiel avec davantage de convives.**

**-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il ne s'agit que d'un repas de famille, **l'interrompit doucement Edward en constatant que sa femme était totalement abasourdie. **Madame Swan, Monsieur, installez-vous sur ses fauteuils. Esmé, papa, prenez le sofa**. **Que souhaitez-vous boire pour l'apéritif ?**

Pendant qu'Edward servait une suze à Madame Swan, un kir à Esmé, et des cognacs pour les hommes, Sue entra pour servir des petits fours et des crudités. Bella profita de ce court laps de temps pour se ressaisir.

Sue s'éclipsa discrètement en cuisine pour préparer les hors-d'oeuvres du repas qui allait suivre.

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward qui la tint par la taille, respira profondément et prit la parole.

**-Papa, mère, Esmé, Carlisle, si nous vous avons demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est bien entendu pour partager un repas tous ensemble... **

Bella hésita et s'interrompit pour les regarder attentivement tous les quatre. Elle observait un air interrogatif dans les yeux de son père et ceux de Carlisle, voyait la jubilation monter en flèche dans les yeux d'Esmé qui se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire, et constatait l'inattention de sa mère, qui se focalisait sur les mets déjà servis par Sue.

**-Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, **continua Edward couvant des yeux son épouse.

D'un clin d'oeil, elle le remercia et poursuivit :

**-Je v... **Se serrant dans l'étreinte de son époux, elle se reprit. **Nous allons avoir un enfant !**

**-Oh ! Que je suis heureuse pour vous !** S'écria Esmé en se précipitant sur Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras. **Je m'en doutais,** lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille le plus discrètement possible afin d'être sûre que la mère de Bella n'entende rien.

**-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! **Commenta cette dernière.** Depuis le temps qu'on l'espérait !**

Charlie jeta un regard peu amène à son épouse, qui l'ignora, puis s'avança vers le jeune couple.

**-Félicitations ma fille.** Il étreignit chaleureusement. **Bravo mon garçon !** Complimenta-t-il Edward en lui serrant virilement la main.

**-Tous mes compliments**, les loua Carlisle.

Charlie leva son verre pour porter un toast en l'honneur de son futur petit-enfant. Tout le monde l'accompagna et trinqua. S'en suivit alors un concert de verres entrechoqués les uns contre les autres.

-**Alors, pour quand est prévu le terme ?** Les réflexes de médecin de Carlisle se manifestaient déjà.

**-Pour le mois de septembre**, avança Bella.

Les questions et conseils fusèrent alors vivement.

**-Comment te sens-tu ? N'es-tu pas trop fatiguée ? **Esmé attentionnée.

-**Quel est le médecin qui va suivre ta grossesse ? Souffres-tu de nausées matinales ? **Carlisle praticien rigoureux.

-**Il faudra veiller à te reposer et à bien t'alimenter pour le bien-être du bébé. Espérons qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon.** **Il faudra engager une nourrice pour s'en occuper. **Renée froide et calculatrice.

Seul Charlie se taisait, se contentant de sourire grandement à sa fille pour lui montrer qu'il était très heureux pour elle.

**-Bien. **Edward coupa court à tous ces discours. **Je vous propose que nous passions à table pour ****continuer cette conversation.**

**-Sue vient de m'informer que le repas était prêt à être servi**, compléta Bella.

Les jeunes époux ouvrirent la voie en direction de la salle à manger, suivis par leurs parents respectifs.

**.**

…

**.**

Le déjeuner avec leurs parents s'était terminé dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pour le plus grand contentement d'Edward. Pour la satisfaction de Charlie, d'Esmé et de Carlisle.

Mais surtout pour le plus grand étonnement de Bella.

Sa mère n'avait aucunement réagi de la même manière que la dernière fois. La jeune fille était définitivement soulagée de cette nouvelle attitude.

Les journées, les nuits, les semaines se succédèrent.

Le corps de Bella se modifiait progressivement chaque jour, les nausées et malaises s'estompaient puis disparaissaient définitivement.

Sue était toujours serviable, voir même empressée envers sa maîtresse. Esmé était prévenante avec sa bru, elle était ravie de la voir si épanouie. Renée était finalement plus effacée que ne l'aurait imaginé Bella, accaparée par ses multiples réceptions et galas.

Mais surtout Edward était aux petits soins pour sa chère et tendre épouse. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ait une petite attention différente pour elle : une fleur cueillie fraîchement pour embaumer sa coiffure, un petit-déjeuner au lit pour qu'elle se repose plus le dimanche, une nouvelle robe qui drapait divinement ses formes qui s'arrondissaient, un bouquet acheté chez le fleuriste pour égayer le salon, une berceuse composée au piano pour leur futur enfant, une invitation dans un restaurant pour assouvir les envies gourmandes et chocolatées de sa femme...

Sans oublier tout ce qu'il lui offrait et qui n'était que plaisir partagé : les baisers exquis qu'ils échangeaient, les étreintes chastes qu'ils se donnaient, les nuits qui étaient témoins de l'union passionnée de leurs corps qui les menaient inexorablement vers un orgasme dévastateur et foudroyant.

Bella était heureuse. Elle repoussait au loin ses affreux souvenirs, se demandant même parfois si ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, et non sa vie passée.

Chaque nuit, elle s'endormait dans les bras d'Edward, reposant sur son torse musclé, les mains posées délicatement sur son ventre.

Une douleur fulgurante réveilla Bella. Elle essaya de s'asseoir contre ses oreillers, ce qui provoqua un déchirement dans son bas-ventre. Elle gémit, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance.

Incapable de bouger par peur de souffrir davantage, elle décida de réveiller son époux.

**-Edward !** L'appela-t-elle doucement. **Edward !**

Constatant l'inefficacité de sa parole, elle tendit le bras pour remuer l'épaule de son mari. Ce geste engendra une nouvelle douleur qui fit perler ses larmes et réveilla enfin son conjoint.

**-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-J'ai mal ! **Répondit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

En moins de deux secondes, Edward fut debout, réveillé et alerte, prêt à agir pour le mieux pour son épouse et leur enfant.

**.**

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Par expérience, je sais qu'un orgasme peut permettre de faire passer les crampes ou douleurs liées aux règles. Je ne sais pas si tel est le cas pour les nausées matinales, puisque je n'ai encore jamais été enceinte ! Peut-être que certaines d'entre vous ont la réponse... !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 30 août 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre : **titre défini à l'heure actuelle (je peux même vous annoncer que le chapitre est entièrement écrit -je m'épate moi-même !), mais je ne peux vous révéler le titre sous peine de vous spolier !

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre**, je pense le publier d'ici une semaine histoire de prendre un peu d'avance sur l'écriture du prochain. Mais, comme il est déjà écrit, peut-être que si vous me motivez, je le publierai plus tôt... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je rappelle **aux anonymes **de ne pas oublier de me laisser **un tout petit indice** pour que je puisse vous différencier les uns des autres ! Merci !

**.**

Enfin,** une dernière chose : cet été, mes fictions** -et notamment celle-là- **ont été beaucoup lues, dévorées, mises en favoris ou en alertes..**. Pourtant très très peu de lecteurs ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Cela me ferait plaisir de découvrir **une petite trace **de votre part, même infime (quelques mots me font autant plaisir qu'une longue _review_), m'expliquant ce qui les a marqué dans cette fiction.

**Et pour finir MERCI à toutes les lectrices fidèles pour votre soutien et vos commentaires réguliers.**

Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui en prennent le chemin dès demain ou lundi...**  
><strong>

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	23. Chap XVI Drame

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

Tout d'abord, **un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, mises en alerte et favoris**. Les réponses aux **anonymes** se situent en bas de ce chapitre. Certaines lectrices m'ont dit ne plus recevoir les **alertes** pour la mise à jour, j'avoue franchement que je ne sais pas comment faire pour résorber ce problème. Si quelqu'un a la solution, je suis intéressée. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi un MP ou une review.

Ensuite, je pensais publier en milieu de semaine. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chapitre était déjà écrit quand j'ai publié le précédent. Or, j'ai eu un **BIG problem : ma free box m'a l****â****chée ! **Elle ne marche plus ! Et je vous avoue que vivre sans internet à l'heure actuelle est un véritable **ENFER **! Depuis mardi, je n'ai plus de connection chez moi, et c'est **l'HORREUR !** Je profite ce soir de la connection d'une amie pour répondre aux reviews et publier ce chapitre. J'ai aussi commandé une nouvelle box : elle doit arriver d'ici 7 à 10 jours...

Désormais :** place à la lecture !** J'attends déjà avec impatience vos réactions !

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement de l'auteur : <strong>ce chapitre peut heurter la susceptibilité de celles qui portent actuellement la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XVI – Drame**

**.**

…

**.**

Chaque nuit, Bella s'endormait dans les bras d'Edward, reposant sur son torse musclé, les mains posées délicatement sur son ventre.

Une douleur fulgurante réveilla Bella. Elle essaya de s'asseoir contre ses oreillers, ce qui provoqua un déchirement dans son bas-ventre. Elle gémit, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance.

Incapable de bouger par peur de souffrir davantage, elle décida de réveiller son époux.

**-Edward !** L'appela-t-elle doucement. **Edward !**

Constatant l'inefficacité de sa parole, elle tendit le bras pour remuer l'épaule de son mari. Ce geste engendra une nouvelle douleur qui fit perler ses larmes et réveilla enfin son conjoint.

**-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-J'ai mal ! **Répondit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

En moins de deux secondes, Edward fut debout, réveillé et alerte, prêt à agir pour le mieux pour son épouse et leur enfant.

**-Déjà ? Mais ce n'est pas...**

**-Edward, **geint Bella. **J'ai... peur...**

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella de se plaindre. Edward ne l'avait jamais entendu s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle soutenait d'ailleurs que son seuil de tolérance à la douleur physique était plutôt élevé.

Entendant la souffrance vocale de sa femme, le jeune homme surpris alluma la lampe de chevet pour constater l'étendue de la douleur qu'elle vivait et pour la soutenir moralement.

La tragédie se joua sous leurs yeux qui ne pouvaient croire cela.

L'horreur !

Une catastrophe !

Un véritable drame !

Constatant l'horreur sanglante et rougeoyante qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux dans leur lit, Bella paniqua et suffoqua.

Du sang !

Du sang tachait la chemise de nuit de son épouse et les draps blancs de leur lit.

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il se doutait déjà que ce n'était pas normal. À quatre mois de grossesse, sa femme ne devrait pas perdre de sang. Ni maintenant ! Ni jamais !

**-Bella, calme-toi ! Respire ! Pense à l'enfant ! Respire !**

Sa douce voix assagit la respiration délirante et saccadée de son épouse.

**-Edward, j'ai mal, **se plaignit-elle, luttant contre ses larmes.

**-Je s****ais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. **Il embrassa sa tempe. **Ne bouge pas. Je t'emmène immédiatement àl'hôpital.**

Edward se précipita sur ses vêtements de la veille, les enfila en quatrième vitesse sans boutonner sa chemise. Il enveloppa doucement son épouse qui tremblait dans une couverture chaude et la prit tendrement dans ses bras s'efforçant de la brasser le moins possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas d'avantage. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit sur le parking où était garée leur voiture.

**.**

…

**.**

Jamais Edward n'avait conduit aussi vite que cette fois-ci.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour posséder une sirène de police comme celle de son beau-père.

Même si la circulation était peu dense au cœur de la nuit, il avait fait usage massivement de son klaxon et s'était garé de façon fort inédéquate sur le parking des ambulanciers devant l'entrée des Urgences.

**-Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici...**

**-Mon épouse ne va pas bien**, expliqua durement Edward en sortant de la voiture. Il se précipita du côté passager pour porter à nouveau Bella et la mener à l'intérieur. **Aidez-moi ! **Cria-t-il

**-Que se p****asse-t-il ?** S'avança l'une des infirmières vers le jeune couple.

**-Ma femme perd du sang !**

**-Déposez-là sur ce lit,** lui désigna-t-elle. **Madame, comment-vous sentez-vous ? **

Edward ouvrait les pans de la couverture qui recouvrait sa femme : elle était blanche comme un linge, ses traits étaient marqués par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

**-J'ai mal... **Se plaignit-elle tout en essayant de rester attentive aux questions. Elle s'accrocha à la main de son mari.

**-Où ? **Questionna l'infirmière.

**-Dans le bas-ventre... Comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur... **

L'infirmière souleva la chemise de nuit rougie de sa patiente pour la palper, ce qui la fit à nouveau hurler de douleur.

**-Ma femme est enceinte de quatre mois, **précisa Edward.

**-Cours chercher le docteur Laurent, **ordonna l'infirmière de garde vers l'une de ses subalternes. **Depuis quand perdez-vous du sang ? **

**-Je ne sais pas... C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillée... **

**-Nous n'avons constaté la présence de sang qu'en allumant la lumière de notre chambre**, rajouta son époux.

**-Y avait-il des signes de sang hier soir avant votre coucher ? **Les interrogea-t-elle de façon suspicieuse.

**-Non, aucun ! **Affirma Bella du ton le plus convaincant possible qu'elle était capable de prendre tout en supportant la douleur.

**-Pourquoi ce genre de question ? **Se tendit Edward. **Ne pensez-vous pas que si nous avions remarqué le moindre indice hier soir, nous ne serions pas venus le plus rapidement possible ?**

L'infirmière fut dispensée de répondre du fait de l'arrivée du médecin dans la pièce.

**-Que se passe-t-il ici ?**

L'infirmière de garde résuma la situation.

**-Jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, enceinte de quatre mois, dit avoir été réveillée par des douleurs atroces lui déchirant le ventre, a constaté la présence de sang sur ses vêtements de nuit. L'examen de la palpation du ventre à main nue la fait souffrir intensément.**

**-Une FC ? **Demanda le médecin dans son patois médical.

**-Ça m'en a tout l'air**, approuva l'infirmière.

**-Est-elle spontanée ou aidée ?**

**-Je ne sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un examen plus approfondi...**

**-Bien, nous allons vérifier cela. Monsieur, je vous prierai de sortir, **exigea le médecin d'Edward.

**-Non ! **Essaya de lutter faiblement la jeune fille, vers laquelle se tourna le médecin afin de lui expliquer l'examen qu'il allait pratiquer sur elle.

-**Mademoiselle, je vais vous de...**

**-Madame !** Trancha Edward d'un ton froid et distant tout en reprenant la main de son épouse.

Il était déjà furieux des questions inquisitrices de l'infirmière qui n'avait qu'examiner superficiellement Bella. Il bouillait littéralement depuis l'entrée du médecin dans la salle des urgences, se gardant d'intervenir alors qu'il ne voulait que cela.

**-Pardon **? Le médecin était interloqué.

**-Votre infirmière ici présente n'a même pas pris la peine de demander l'identité et l'****â****ge de mon épouse, **reprit Edward glacialement. **Elle s'appelle Isabelle Cullen et a dix-huit ans, pas vingt ans ! Et tant qu'elle me demandera de rester, je serai présent à ses côtés,** insista-t-il. **Enfin, pourriez-vous avoir la décence de vous exprimer clairement devant nous ? Et non dans votre jargon professionnel !**

**-Madame,** le médecin se tourna vers sa patiente, souhaitez-vous que votre mari reste auprès de vous ? Bella montra son accord d'un signe de tête. **Bien, je vais devoir examiner intimement,** lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'il enfilait des gants en plastique. **Cela ne va pas forcément être agréable pour vous mais je dois vérifier si le fœtus est toujours accroché. **L'infirmière installa un drap blanc sur le ventre et les jambes de la patiente. **Pouvez-vous plier les jambes, les relever et les écarter, s'il vous plaît ?**

Dans un mouvement qui la fit souffrir et se mordre la lèvre pour éviter une plainte orale, Bella fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle était très gênée. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur le beau visage de son époux, sur la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne pour oublier cet examen douloureux et humiliant.

Depuis que le médecin s'était assis et était dissimulé par le drap blanc qui recouvrait ses jambes pliées, la jeune fille pouvait presque faire abstraction de sa présence... Si ce n'était le toucher léger mais douloureux qu'elle ressentait sur cette partie si intime de son anatomie. Un geste un peu plus brusque du médecin la fit à nouveau gémir.

**-L'examen est terminé, **conclut le médecin. **Madame, vous pouvez rallonger vos jambes sur le lit. **

Il se leva, retira ses gants ensanglantés et se lava les mains pendant que l'infirmière s'était emparé d'un dossier médical qu'elle noircissait progressivement.

**-Docteur ? **L'appela Edward. **Que se passe-t-il ? **Le jeune homme était tendu, il avait instinctivement compris que la situation était dramatique. **Et pouvez-vous donner un calmant à ma femme afin qu'elle ne souffre plus physiquement, ou souffre moins, s'il vous plaît ? **

Le docteur Laurent revint vers eux, s'assit à leurs côtés, l'infirmière dans son dos.

**-Madame, Monsieur, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**-Non ! **Gémit Bella comprenant où il voulait en venir. **Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! **Elle commença à se débattre dans le lit, souhaitant s'asseoir sans le pouvoir.

**-Bella, calme-toi, écoute d'abord ce que le médecin doit nous dire, **tenta Edward.

**-Non ! **Résista-t-elle. **Mon bébé ! Où est-il ?**

**-Le fœtus n'a pas tenu. Votre corps a expulsé une partie du sac gestationnel.**

**-Mon bébé ? **Bella poussa un cri strident angoissé tout en déposant ses mains sur son ventre presque plat. Les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux, coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par la souffrance.

**-Je suis désolé**, reprit le médecin, mais vous n'êtes plus enceinte.

**-Non ! Je ne veux pas... Ce n'est pas possible ! Edward, est-ce qu'il ment ?**

-**Non, Bella. **Le jeune homme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il voyait bien que son épouse perdait les pédales et ne savait pas comment enrayer cela. Elle était sous le choc.

**-De plus, l'expulsion du placenta n'est que partielle... Nous devons pratiquer un curetage.**

L'infirmière s'éclipsa puis revint quelques minutes plus tard.

**-C'est une opération ?** Demanda Edward.

**-Oui, **confirma le médecin. **Une opération assez simple en règle générale. Elle dure à peine plus d'une heure. Votre épouse sera endormie sous anesthésie générale. J'ai besoin de connaître ses antécédents chirurgicaux si elle en a. **

Constant que son épouse était totalement amorphe, comme si elle n'était plus dans leur monde, Edward remua négativement la tête.

**-Non, elle n'a jamais été hospitaliseé. Pas à ma connaissance.**

**-Lorsque l'opération sera terminée, Madame Cullen ne restera hospitalisée que trois jours.**

**-J'ai réservé le bloc opératoire numéro 1,** annonça l'infirmière qui revenait.** Il est libre jusqu'à six heures du matin. **

**-Bien, allons-y le plus rapidement possible.**

Edward et le docteur Laurent déposèrent Bella sur le brancard qu'avait ramené l'infirmière, qui le poussa vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage chirurgical.

**-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez venir plus loin,** lui apprit l'infirmière. **La salle d'attente est là, sur votre gauche. Maggie, notre infirmière de bloc, viendra vous y retrouver dès que votre femme sortira du bloc.**

**-Je vous remercie ! Est-il possible de passer un appel ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Au bureau des admissions ! Il est au bout du couloir à droite.**

**-Bella, tout va bien se passer.** Il se pencha sur sa femme éplorée et toujours absente bien qu'éveillée. Son regard vide l'emplit de détresse. **Je t'attends là. **Il embrassa affectueusement sa tempe, cherchant à la faire réagir. Sans succès.

**-Elle ira mieux après l'opération, **avança l'infirmière. **Lorsqu'elle aura digéré le choc et qu'elle ressentira moins la douleur physique.**

L'infirmière poussa le brancard dans la salle opératoire, où se préparaient le docteur Laurent, l'anesthésiste et l'infirmière de bloc.

**-Maggie, voici Madame Cullen montée pour un curetage.**

**-Merci, je prends le relai**, répondit l'infirmière de bloc à l'infirmière des urgences qui quitta le bloc rapidement. **Bonjour Madame. Je me nomme Maggie et je vais assister le docteur Laurent dans votre opération. **

Dans un état toujours proche de la catatonie, Bella ne réagit pas à ces gentilles paroles, ni à la douceur des gestes qu'elle effectuait avec légéreté pour déshabiller sa patiente et lui faire revêtir une chemise de bloc.

**-Alors c'est parti pour la première opération du 22 avril ! **Annonça l'anesthésiste en entrant dans le bloc alors que Bella sursauta. **Nous commençons la journée de manière bien matinale. Qui est la patiente ?**

**-Madame Isabella Cullen, enceinte de quatre mois, venue aux urgences pour des crampes et des saignements aux Urgences, **expliqua rapidement le docteur Laurent. **Fausse couche spontanée, mais le placenta n'a pas été évacué totalement de manière naturelle. En état catatonique depuis l'annonce de la fin de grossesse.**

**-Elle a quand même réagi quand vous êtes entré dans le bloc**, précisa Maggie à l'anesthésiste.

**-Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué ! **

**-C'était léger. À peine un sursaut.**

**-De toute façon, je vais l'endormir au masque, **annonça l'anesthésiste.** Nous nous préoccuperons de son état psychologique après l'opération, à son réveil. Êtes-vous prêts ?**

**-Oui**, répondirent conjointement le docteur Laurent et Maggie, masqués, habillés de blouse et gantés.

**-Début de l'opération le 22 avril à 5h24.**

**-22 avril...,** murmura Bella d'une voix sourde.

**-Elle a réagi ! **S'enthousiasma Maggie, heureuse de voir la jeune fille sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée. **Elle a parlé !**

**-Es-tu sûre de toi ?** L'anesthésiste était sceptique.

**-Oui, elle a répété la date que tu viens d'annoncer. **Maggie se tourna vers sa patiente. **Tout va bien se passer, Madame, nous allons bien nous occuper de vous. Votre époux vous attendra à la sortie du bloc. **Elle faisait tout pour la rassurer.

**-Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit quand même ! **S'impatienta le docteur Laurent.

**-22... avril..., **chuchota à nouveau Bella.

**-Oui, c'est la date d'aujourd'hui, **confirma Maggie alors que l'anesthésiste avançait le masque sur le visage de sa patiente pour l'endormir.

**-22 avril..., **répéta une dernière fois cette dernière, sa voix s'affaiblissant progressivement. **Je tue... Je tue tous mes bébés... le 22 avril...,** murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Cette dernière phrase sidéra les trois membres du personnel médical.

**-Je croyais que c'était une fausse couche spontanée !** S'emporta l'anesthésiste contre le docteur Laurent.

**-Je le croyais aussi ! **Contra ce dernier.

**-Et bien ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être un avortement clandestin qui aurait mal tourné ! **Clama l'anesthésiste. **Tu sais que je n'aime pas cela ! P****as du tout ! ****Je suis contre ces briseurs de vie humaine ! Sans compter que je ne voudrais pas que le conseil de l'ordre croit que nous pratiquons illégalement des avortements ici et que nous ayons des problèmes avec la justice pénale par la suite ! Je ne veux p****as perdre mon droit d'exercer pour ce type de connerie !**

**-Tu connais ma position sur ce sujet ! Nous avons la même ! J'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse couche spontanée. Je vais aller interroger à nouveau le mari. Ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas mariés et il s'est peut-être déjà barré !**

**-Messieurs !** Les interrompit vivement Maggie. **Ne pourrions-nous pas nous occuper de notre patiente avant d'enquêter ? Elle se vide de son sang.**

**-Elle mériterait de mourir après ce qu'elle vient de faire subir à son enfant, **grogna l'anesthésiste.

**-J'ai peine à croire qu'elle ait fait cela volontairement, **reprit Maggie. **Elle semblait si choquée par ce malheur.**

-**Peut-être pour cet enfant-là**, approuva le docteur Laurent, qui lança l'opération, installant la machine pour aspirer les résidus du placenta sur sa patiente. **Mais, à mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche concernant la ou les premières grossesses. Opérons ! Nous enquêterons ensuite et préviendrons la police si nous avons le moindre doute !**

**.**

…

**.**

Sa femme ayant disparu dans le bloc opératoire, Edward se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions pour téléphoner.

Il était conscient qu'il avait besoin d'aide, que Bella avait besoin d'aide tant elle semblait choquée, et il savait que la seule personne en mesure de les aider était son père.

Il composa rapidement le numéro de Carlisle et d'Esmé. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois dans le combiné avant que le _clic_ indiquant que quelqu'un décrochait ne se fisse entendre.

_**-Allo ?**_

**-Papa ? C'est Edward !**

_**-Qu'y a-t-il fils ? Quel problème... ?**_

**-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un... ?**

_**-Edward, il est à peine plus de cinq heures ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !**_

**-C'est Bella ! Elle a eu des crampes et des saignements...**

_**-Emmène-la à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible,**_ordonna son père en le coupant brutalement.

**-Nous y sommes déjà... Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes... Pas du tout..., **soupira tristement le jeune homme en pensant à toute la souffrance physique que sa femme endurait, à toute la souffrance morale qu'elle allait devoir traverser, **Le médecin qu'il la examinée a dit qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant. Elle est complétement choquée, et je crois... que moi aussi... En plus, elle est actuellement au bloc pour un curetage. J'attends des nouvelles du chirurgien... Papa, j'ai peur... pour elle...**

_**-Ok, j'arrive immédiatement Edward. Je devrais être là vers six heures.**_

**-Merci papa ! À tout de suite !**

Le jeune homme raccrocha soulagé de savoir que son père sera là dans une demi-heure. Il rejoignit alors la salle d'attente, où l'infirmière de bloc devait venir le retrouver pour lui donner des nouvelles de son épouse.

Incapable de rester en place assis sur un siège, il faisait les cent pas dans cette petite pièce, tournant en rond comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal, se récapitulant les dernières heures passées en compagnie de sa femme à la recherche du moindre indice qu'ils auraient pu repérer pour éviter cette tragédie.

Pourquoi devaient-ils vivre ce drame alors qu'ils étaient si heureux ensemble depuis leur mariage ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ?

**-Edward !** Il reconnut sans peine la voix fraiche d'Esmé.

**-Esmé ! Tu es aussi venue avec papa.**

**-Oui, c'était une évidence ! **Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement. **Je pense que Bella va avoir besoin de tout le soutien que nous pouvons lui apporter.**

**-As-tu des nouvelles ? **Demanda son père.

**-Non, pas encore ! **Il regarda sa montre. **Pas avant un bon quart d'heure, je pense. **

**-Que s'est-il exactement passé ? **Questionna Carlisle.

Edward raconta avec force de détails la terrible nuit qu'il venait de vivre avec Bella.

**-Pauvre enfant ! **Murmura Esmé, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit.

Esmé n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Elle ignorait donc ce qu'était la terrible douleur de perdre celui qui poussait en son sein. Mais elle connaissait trop la souffrance qu'elle ressentait chaque mois au début de son mariage lorsqu'elle constatait qu'elle n'avait pas enfanté. Seul tout l'amour de Carlisle et le fait d'avoir pu se considérer comme une seconde mère pour Edward lui avait permis de surmonter cette peine. Elle ressentait donc une forte empathie pour sa jeune bru, qui souffrait actuellement la pire douleur que pouvait connaître une mère.

**-Monsieur Cullen ? **L'appela le docteur Laurent en entrant dans la salle d'attente, suivi de Maggie.

**-Oui ! **Se redressa vivement Edward. **Comment va ma femme ? Puis-je la voir ?**

**-Pas maintenant, nous avons d'abord quelques questions à vous poser,** le contra le médecin.

**-Mais...**

**-Laisse-lui te poser ces questions, Edward, tu ne peux de toute façon pas la voir immédiatement, elle doit être encore endormie à c****ause de l'anesthésie****, **lui expliqua Carlisle.

**-Dites-moi comment elle a supporté l'opération avant ! Et quelles sont ces fichues questions ? **Edward rendit les armes.

**-Votre épouse a-t-elle avorté clandestinement ?**

**-Pardon ?** Edward était sidéré, il se demandait si son esprit avait bien entendu la bonne question.

**-Au vue de votre réaction, vous ne deviez pas être au courant. Votre épouse a-t-elle volontairement provoqué l'interruption de grossesse ? Connaissez-vous son complice ? A-t-elle consulté une faiseuse d'ange ? J'imagine que lorsque vous avez constaté les saignements, vous avez pris peur et l'avez amené à l'hôpital...**

**-Comment osez-vous insinuer une telle horreur sur ma femme ?**

Le jeune homme était furieux, prêt à exploser contre le médecin. Sa main passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux avant de venir se positionner sur son nez pour pincer ses narines afin de rechercher un semblant de lucidité.

Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvaient croire les propos accusateurs de ce médecin. Ils étaient prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de leur fils.

**-Monsieur, votre épouse, si elle est réellement ce qu'elle prétend être, a commis un crime. Si vous la couvrez, vous devrez répondre de vos actes devant le tribunal pénal...**

**-Je sais, je connais la loi, docteur Laurent, je suis avocat,** l'interrompit vivement Edward qui avait récupéré son sang froid ainsi que sa voix, claire et sûre, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il plaidait au tribunal devant la cour de justice. **Mais je vous défends de porter de telles accusations contre mon épouse. Elles sont totalement fausses et diffamatoires, et je n'hésiterai pas à porter plainte à votre encontre si vous persistez dans votre choix. Bella n'a pas tenté d'avorter de manière illégale. **

**-En êtes-vous sûr et certain ? Avez-vous passé la journée d'hier avec elle ?**

**-Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Je le sais ! J''ai confiance en elle ! Nous nous sommes mariés en septembre dernier et nous souhaitons tous les deux avoir des enfants ! Vous n'imaginez pas sa joie lorsqu'elle a appris du docteur Banner qu'elle était enceinte !**

**-Je ne peux que confirmer les propos de mon fils, docteur Laurent, **avança Carlisle. **Je suis moi-même un confrère du docteur Banner et je peux vous garantir que ma belle-fille est venue régulièrement se faire examiner. Par expérience, vous savez comme moi qu'une femme qui souhaite avorter dans la clandestinité dissimule le plus souvent sa grossesse au corps médical, et à son entour****age****.**

**-Et Bella était si heureuse de porter leur enfant en son sein !** Rajouta Esmé. **Elle était rayonnante ces derniers mois. **

**-Comment va ma femme ? Je veux la voir maintenant ! Je ne veux plus supporter ni cette ****attente, ni ****cette mascarade !** S'irrita Edward. **Comme si l'épreuve qu'elle traverse actuellement n'était pas assez difficile, il faut encore que vous doutiez de sa moralité et ses actes.**

**-Votre épouse a bien supporté l'opération, Maggie va vous conduire en salle de réveil d'ici quelques minutes. **Le docteur Laurent se tut un moment puis reprit lentement. **Maître, je m'excuse de m'être autant emporté, mais vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de femmes qui arrivent aux Urgences ensanglantées, voir entre la vie et la mort, suite à une pratique illégale. Il est de mon devoir de mener l'enquête.**

**-J'accepte vos excuses en mon nom. Vous devrez les formuler devant ma femme lorsqu'elle ira mieux. J'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas importunée avec de telles médisances.**

**-Docteur Laurent, puis-je savoir comment avez-vous pu conclure une telle insinuation sur ma belle-fille ? **Interrogea Carlisle. **Il est pourtant aisé de différencier les signes d'une fausse couche spontanée de ceux d'un avortement clandestin, sans compter que ma belle-fille est ****arrivée choquée dans les bras de son époux, et non pas seule ou en compagnie d'une soit-disant amie qui aurait pu être la faiseuse d'ange que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure.**

**-Effectivement ! Mes premières conclusions étaient une fausse couche spontanée, **lui apprit le docteur Laurent. **Mais une phrase que votre belle-fille a prononcé juste avant d'être anesthésiée a éveillé nos soupçons au bloc.**

**-Comment aurait-elle pu parler dans l'état catatonique dans lequel elle se trouvait ? **Edward était sur ses gardes, se demandant quel argument le docteur Laurent allait encore sortir contre son épouse.

**-Docteur Laurent !** Les interrompit une nouvelle infirmière en ouvrant violemment la porte de la salle d'attente. **Vous êtes attendus immédiatement aux Urgences pour une césarienne.**

**-J'arrive, **répondit-il. **Maggie, je compte sur vous pour mener Monsieur Cullen et ses parents auprès de notre patiente.**

**-Bien sûr docteur Laurent. Venez ! Suivez-moi !**

Alors qu'ils longeaient tous les quatre le couloir blanc de l'étage chirurgical, Edward demanda à l'infirmière de bloc :

**-Qu'a donc dit ma femme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ?**

**-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le savoir, monsieur ? Il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un délire dû à la souffrance.**

**-Dites-moi**, insista Edward.

Maggie s'arrêta devant une porte fermée, cloisonnant très certainement la chambre où reposait Bella.

**-Elle a émergé de son état de choc lorsque l'anesthésiste a annoncé la date de ce jour. Textuellement, elle a prononcé ces mots : _« Je tue tous mes bébés le 22 avril »_. Ce qui n'a auccun sens puisque vous avez dit que vous étiez mariés depuis septembre dernier. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte en avril dernier**, conclut logiquement Maggie. **Sauf si elle avait un passé avant son mariage, ce qui, au vue de sa condition de jeune fille bourgeoise, me semble néanmoins peu probable...**

Maggie entrouvrit la porte. Edward put ainsi voir sa Bella endormie, presque sereine, reposant sur un des lits blancs de l'hôpital. Il en oublia la dernière petite phrase que Maggie venait de prononcer et qui l'avait interloqué.

**-Va-t-elle dormir encore longtemps ?**

**-Certainement jusqu'en début de matinée, **répondit Maggie. **Elle en a besoin. Son corps a été rudement éprouvé la nuit dernière. Et il va lui falloir beaucoup de forces lorsqu'elle se réveillera pour surmonter ce terrible choc psychologique.**

**-Puis-je entrer et rester à ses côtés ?**

**-Bien sûr, vous êtes son époux, **approuva Maggie. **Elle va avoir besoin de vous, du soutien de ****toute sa famille, **rajouta-t-elle en regardant les parents d'Edward derrière lui. **Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle a besoin de repos, donc je vous conseille de n'entrer dans la chambre que un par un.**

**-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, Maggie.**

**-Je vous en prie, Monsieur Cullen. C'est naturell. Je repasserai vers huit heures pour voir si votre épouse est réveillée, **précisa-t-elle. **N'en voulez pas au docteur Laurent, c'est un bon praticien, qui prend simplement à cœur la loi comme la santé de ses malades.**

Edward haussa les épaules alors que Maggie tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières. Il allait pénétrer dans la chambre où reposait Bella lorsqu'Esmé l'appela.

**-Edward ! Donne-moi les clefs de votre appartement ! Je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements propres, et puis il faut laisser un mot à Sue pour l'informer des événements de cette nuit.**

**-Je te remercie Esmé, je n'avais pas pensé à cela,** répondit Edward en lui tendant ses clefs.

**-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, Esmé ? **Proposa Carlisle.

**-Non, reste avec Edward, il a besoin de toi. Je vais prendre un taxi**. Elle rajouta. **Edward, veux-tu que je fasses prévenir de ton absence au cabinet ? **

**-Non, merci, Esmé, je prendrai quelques minutes vers neuf heures pour appeler moi-même Paul et lui expliquer mon absence.**

**-Et... ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pour les parents de Bella ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.** Edward, pensif, passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, comme si cela allait l'aider à réfléchir plus vite. **Je devrai les appeler. Son père mériterait d'être prévenu. Mais j'ai peur que sa mère culpabilise Bella pour cette fausse couche, lui répétant inlassablement que c'est de sa faute. Je le crains vraiment. Il suffit de voir la pression qu'elle a mise sur les frêles épaules de mon épouse, lui reprochant de ne pas être enceinte dans le mois qui a suivi notre mariage.**

**-Attends donc que Bella soit réveillée,** suggéra Carlisle. **Elle te dira si elle souhaite que ses parents soient prévenus ou non.**

**-Bonne idée ! Merci papa ! À toute à l'heure Esmé !**

Edward entra dans la chambre de Bella et s'installa au chevet de sa bien-aimée.

**.**

…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur : lorsque la fiction rejoint l'Histoire...**

Aujourd'hui, pour confirmer une fausse couche spontanée, les gynécologues et obstréticiens utilisent l'échographe et vérifient l'activité cardiaque du fœtus. Parfois même, cette échographie est complétée par un bilan sanguin de la mère pour détecter le dosage des ß-HCG.

A l'époque, il n'y a pas d'échographe en France et je n'ai pas trouvé de quand datent les premières prises de sang pour doser les ß-HCG. Pour information, les premières échographies datent des années cinquante aux Etats-Unis et au Royaume-Uni. Et elles sont loin d'être aussi précises que celles d'aujourd'hui, surtout durant le premier trimestre.

Je ne travaille pas dans le domaine médical, donc il est possible que, malgré mes recherches, j'ai fait des erreurs dans les examens et l'opération que subit Bella au cours de ce chapitre (d'autant que nous sommes dans les années cinquante). Si tel est le cas, dites-le moi que je puisse modifier en conséquence la suite.

Enfin, je rappelle que l'**IVG** (=Interruption Volontaire de Grossesse) est légalisée en France par la loi Veil de 1975. La fiction se déroule à la fin des années cinquante.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 7 septembre 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Dépression.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre **(il est écrit à moitié), comme je l'ai dit en tête de ce chapitre, ma free box est cassée, je dois attendre la livraison de la nouvelle, soit 7 à 10 jours. Il faut donc espérer que la Poste soit rapide !

.

Réponses **aux anonymes** (merci de vous être identifiées):

**La fille : **Oui, tu as eu malheureusement raison, Bella a fait une fausse couche. Elle va pouvoir bientôt parler à Edward... La révélation tant attendue s'approche... Désormais, le décor est posé, le déclic vient d'avoir lieu... à bientôt.

**Ange0112 **: Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. Tu nous rejoins à un moment clé de l'histoire, et difficile pour nos héros. Et malheureusement, tu as tout compris, Bella va vivre de nouvelles heures sombres... Mais elles seront le déclic pour qu'elle ose enfin se confier à son époux. À bientôt !

**.**

**À vos claviers !**

**.**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chap XVII Dépression

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

Me revoilà enfin !

J'ai cru devenir folle !

J'ai bien reçu ma free box en temps et en heure, Madame La Poste ayant été gentille avec moi et me l'ayant livrée dans les délais impartis. **MAIS** après avoir réalisé tous les branchements, j'ai constaté qu'elle ne marchait pas ! Comme je suis une quiche en informatique, je me suis automatiquement imputée le problème, me disant que j'avais mal fait un branchement ou un truc de ce genre. Sauf qu'après avoir retourné le souci dans tous les sens, fait intervenir un pote (et même embêté mon voisin pro en info), rien ne marchait. Et oui, la free box que j'ai reçue était défectueuse !

D'où retour à l'envoyeur, demande d'échange, attente de la nouvelle box... Bref, tout ce bazar m'a privé d'Internet chez moi, et vous de la suite ! **La voilà donc ! **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si **elle est plutôt sombre... **J'appréhende d'ailleurs un peu vos réactions... et les attends déjà avec impatience...

J'en profite également pour **vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, mises en alerte et favoris**. Sans oublier vos **encouragements !** Merci beaucoup !

Assez de blabla : maintenant,** place à la lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XVII – Dépression**

**.**

…

**.**

Edward veillait sa femme, qui dormait encore suite à l'anesthésie.

Carlisle lui avait conseillé de dormir en attendant le réveil de Bella. Il devait lui aussi récupérer des forces. Mais Edward avait refusé. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. C'était impossible.

L'aube se levait. La lumière solaire pénétrait petit à petit au travers des persiennes blanches qui n'étaient pas complétement fermées.

Maggie était déjà passée à deux reprises pour voir si sa patiente était réveillée. Elle avait également vérifié ses constantes, qui étaient tout à fait satisfaisantes.

Esmé avait ramené des vêtements propres et des serviettes de toilette pour qu'Edward et Bella puissent se rafraîchir. Elle avait proposé son beauf-fils de veiller sa femme pendant qu'il ferait une rapide toilette. Edward avait encore une fois refusé.

Il voulait rester auprès de son épouse. Il voulait être là lorsque ses paupières s'ouvriraient sur son si beau regard chocolat.

Il voulait être auprès d'elle quand elle comprendrait toute l'ampleur du drame qu'ils allaient devoir traverser ensemble.

Edward était accablé par cette terrible tragédie. Toutefois il avait bien conscience que la peine qu'il ressentait serait encore plus exacerbée chez son épouse, qui avait porté leur enfant, qui avait souffert physiquement et douloureusement de ce drame.

Edward craignait qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans une profonde affliction et un désespoir dont elle se relèverait difficilement. Le jeune homme savait par avance que ce combat pour aller de l'avant serait difficile, d'autant plus qu'il supportait mal de voir son épouse souffrir. Il redoutait même que le mal être et la souffrance de son épouse suite à cet abominable coup du sort soient encore plus durs à vivre pour lui que la cruelle perte de leur enfant.

Bella bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Sa respiration se modifiait progressivement. Son réveil ne tarderait pas.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son épouse encore endormie, caressant lentement ses beaux cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller d'une blancheur immaculée du lit où elle était étendue. Elle se mit à sourire dans son demi-sommeil, comme si elle ressentait le doux toucher de son aimé.

Les traits de son visage semblaient apaisés, presque heureux. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de le faire, Edward aurait tout fait pour que le repos de Bella dure encore et encore pour qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter l'inexorable réalité qui les avait frappés la nuit dernière.

**-Hum... Hum... **Murmura Bella dans un état encore comateux, ses paupières fermées sur son délicieux regard chocolat.

La main d'Edward glissa alors, tout en douceur, de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue puis ses épaules pour remonter vers son visage.

**-Edward, **marmonna-t-elle tout en attrapant sa main dans l'une des siennes et les collant ensemble contre sa joue. **Edward, j'ai eu... J'ai eu si peur...**

**-Peur ? **Répondit-il interloqué, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, **frissonna-t-elle. **Horrible ! Affreux ! Brrrr ! **

Elle fit glisser leurs mains jointes de sa joue à son ventre, le câlinant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

**-Bella**, l'appela-t-il d'une voix tendre, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi que son cauchemar était bien la réalité, l'horrible réalité à laquelle ils se devaient tous les deux de faire face. **Ce n'était pas...** Il s'interrompit subitement. Comment pouvait-il lui révéler le drame ? Quelle était la meilleure solution pour lui faire perdre toutes ses illusions ? En existait-il seulement une ? **Je...**

**-Edward, viens près de moi**, quémanda-elle.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et l'attira dans une étreinte, l'embrassant lentement sur les lèvres. Edward, penchée sur son épouse dans une position instable, faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bella remarqua que le décor était différent.

**-Mais... Ce n'est pas notre chambre... Où sommes-nous ? **Elle était apeurée comme si elle commençait à comprendre en observant le cadre de l'endroit où elle était ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt ce qu'il lui était arrivé la nuit dernière. **Non...**

**-Bella, nous sommes... **Elle secoua négativement la tête comme si elle refusait de comprendre la vérité... **Nous sommes à l'hôpital,** avança Edward d'un ton prudent, craignant une explosion de douleur chez son épouse.

**-Ce... Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar**, souffla-t-elle.

**-Non**, répondit laconiquement Edward en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le petit lit de l'hôpital pour être le plus proche d'elle possible.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune fille. Edward ne fit rien pour les arrêter, sachant qu'elles étaient une étape nécessaire pour débuter son deuil.

**-Je suis vide ?** Murmura-t-elle en déposant une main sur son ventre. Ne trouvant pas les mots, Edward se contenta d'acquiescer lentement. **Je l'ai tué...Encore ! Je l'ai t...**

**-Non ! **Intervint rapidement Edward pour interrompre son délire. **Tu ne l'as pas tué ! C'est une fausse couche ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella ! Tu n'as rien fait pour cela. Tu n'y pouvais rien !**

**-Si, c'est moi qui suis une incapable... **Sanglota-t-elle de plus en plus fortement. **J'étais responsable de lui et je l'ai tué !**

**-Non, je t'interdis de tenir de tels propos**, s'insurgea Edward. **Bella, tu n'es pas fautive.**

**-Tu vas me détester, j'ai tué ton enfant...**

**-Non, Bella, non ! Écoute-moi !**

Mais la jeune fille faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Plongée dans son malheur, sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, elle ignorait la présence de son mari et ses propos qui auraient pu la réconforter.

Ses pleurs s'accroissaient avec sa peine, sa culpabilité amplifiait avec sa honte. Elle s'imputait tous les torts, s'accusait de tous les maux, se dévalorisait en paroles et en gestes. Sa rage terrible se manifestait alors qu'elle essayait de s'arracher les cheveux, de se griffer, de taper l'oreiller de ses poings...

Elle ignorait la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bas ventre du fait de la perte du fœtus et de l'intervention chirurgicale. Elle poussait des cris terrifiants, pensant ainsi exorciser le mal-être qu'elle ressentait. Elle luttait contre ses démons, ceux du passé comme ceux du présent...

Ses propos devenaient du plus en plus incohérents. Edward n'arrivait plus à la suivre, ni à la calmer, encore moins à l'apaiser. Il ne réussissait pas à l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Avec ses ongles, elle avait déjà entamé les paumes des mains.

**-Je les tue tous... Je suis une mauvaise personne ! … 22 avril... Tous morts... Tu vas me détester, me quitter, divorcer... J'ai menti... Morts à cause de moi... Edw... **Elle hoquetait. Sa respiration semblait parfois s'arrêter et le jeune homme craignait qu'elle ne s'étouffe. **Morts ! … Tous ! 22 avril... Mensonges... Je ne voulais pas ça... Je ne savais pas... Haine... Tu ne vas plus m'aimer... Tué ! Encore tué ! Toujours moi... Je ne vaux rien... Edward... **Elle frappait contre le torse de son époux qui essayait de maintenir ses poignets pour retenir toute cette violence. **Morts ! À cause de moi ! … Moi seule les tue... Moi...**

Alertés par les cris, Carlisle et Maggie entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre. Ils constatèrent en quelques secondes que Bella s'enfonçait dans un état proche de la folie, refusant la réalité qui était trop dure à supporter pour elle en ce moment. Son esprit semblait inaccessible comme si elle cherchait à se protéger.

**-Depuis quand est-elle comme cela ? **Questionna Maggie.

**-Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée... sauf les cinq premières minutes durant lesquelles elle a pensé que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, ni à lui faire entendre raison.**

**-Morts à cause de moi... Tous morts... Edward parti... Je les tue tous... **

**-Chérie, chut, calme-toi...**

**-Il faudrait lui donner un calmant pour l'apaiser, **suggérera Carlisle. **Elle ne peut rester dans un tel état.**

**-Je préviens le médecin, **répliqua immédiatement Maggie avant de sortir en courant de la chambre.

**-Morts... 22 avril... Edward ne va pas aimer... Tous tués... Par ma faute... Mensonge... Je mens sans cesse... Ne veux pas qu'il parte...**

**-Chérie, calme-toi... Tout va bien se finir... **Edward répétait inlassablement la même chose. Bella était toujours aussi incohérente dans ses propos, mais avait cessé de crier. Elle enfonçait ses ongles de plus en plus profondément dans ses paumes, ouvrant sa chair et créant ainsi de petits saignements.

**-Sais-tu de quoi elle parle ? **Interrogea son père.

Edward haussa les épaules.

**-Pas vraiment... De moi, de sa peur que je parte à cause de la fausse couche, du bébé qu'elle vient de perdre...**

**-C'est vraiment curieux... On aurait presque l'impression qu'elle parle de deux enfants... Crois-tu qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ?**

**-Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? **S'agita le jeune s'inquiétait davantage pour la santé mentale de son épouse que de savoir ce qu'elle racontait. **Le médecin qui a pratiqué l'intervention nous en aurait fait part, non ?**

**-Certainement, mon fils... Ne t'énerve pas. Je n'aurai pas dû poser ce genre de question... Elle ressent tout, elle va avoir besoin que tu sois là pour elle, fort, calme et sûr de toi.**

**-Edward... Reste...**

**-Je suis là, Bella, je suis là**, se manifesta le jeune homme en serrant la main de son épouse pour qu'elle ressente sa présence.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le docteur Laurent et l'infirmière Maggie.

**-Morts... Je tue tous mes enfants... Ma faute...**

**-Est-elle ainsi depuis son réveil ? **Questionna le docteur en préparant une intraveineuse sur le bras de sa patiente. **A-t-elle été lucide ?**

**-À peine cinq minutes, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant et que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, **expliqua Edward d'un ton morne.

**-Tous morts... ma faute. **La voix de Bella s'éteignit dans un murmure lorsqu'elle fut plongée dans un état comateux.

**-Elle va dormir quelques heures, **expliqua le docteur Laurent,** le temps pour elle que son esprit s'apaise. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera à nouveau, il faudra absolument qu'elle prenne conscience des événements récents mais aussi la rassurer. Elle sera en mesure d'avoir de nouveaux des enfants lorsque son corps sera remis de cette épreuve.**

**-Je vous remercie, Docteur, **marmonna Edward le regard fixé sur Bella. Il était soulagé de voir sa femme enfin calme mais inquiet à l'idée de son prochain réveil.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par son infirmière de bloc. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et osa interpeller le conjoint de sa patiente.

**-Maître Cullen ?**

**-Oui ? **Répondit Edward sans se retourner vers le docteur Laurent. Il était toujours concentré sur le sommeil de son épouse.

**-Vous avez comme moi entendu les propos de Madame Cullen. **Edward se retourna lentement vers le médecin pour lui faire face. **Même si elle était en grande partie incohérente, il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les paroles des malades. Toujours,** répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel en regardant droit dans les yeux l'avocat aux yeux vert-émeraude. **Et même s'il n'y a lieu d'avoir aucune suspicion concernant cette fausse couche, vous comprenez aisément que le doute soit permis pour les précédentes grossesses.**

Le docteur Laurent salua poliment Maître Cullen et le docteur Cullen, leur promettant de revenir dans quelques heures voir l'évolution de sa patiente, puis il sortit de la chambrée, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant.

Maggie seule fut assez audacieuse pour rompre ce calme et s'adresser au jeune marié.

**-Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que vous connaissez du passé de votre épouse, mais ne la rejetez pas sans savoir. ****É****coutez-la, comprenez-la. Elle tient à vous et ne se relèvera pas sans votre présence, votre aide, votre amour. **Devant l'absence de réaction d'Edward, elle précisa. **Cette ****fausse couche n'est peut-être qu'une tragique conséquence d'un événement dramatique et ****traumatisant**-Maggie insista sur ce dernier mot-** qu'elle a vécu précédemment. Elle aurait peut-être aimé vous le confier mais il est possible qu'elle ait manqué de courage, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle se taise... **

Puis, à son tour, elle quitta la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son père et son épouse endormie.

Edward s'effondra sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, il passait et repassait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, se pinçant de temps à autre les narines pour retrouver son calme.

Il avait d'abord failli sauter à la gorge du docteur Laurent lorsque ce dernier avait relancé la polémique sur les précédents avortements de Bella. Mais, force avait été de constater que le médecin n'avait peut-être pas tort. Bella lui avait raconté son douloureux passé avec Démétri. Cette relation, aussi courte que tumultueuse fut-elle, avait peut-être engendré une grossesse non désirée, qui s'était soldée par un avortement.

Cependant, Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas révélé. Il aurait compris son action, le fait qu'elle soit perdue, si jeune et déjà enceinte, sans soutien marital. Il aurait pu le comprendre. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? _Pourquoi ?_

Encore une fois ce fut le discours de l'infirmière qui lui avait ouvert les yeux : quelqu'un, et Edward savait immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, avait dû faire pression sur son épouse pour qu'elle se taise, pour qu'elle garde le silence total sur ce crime abject.

Edward bouillait de rage à l'égard de cette personne horrible qu'était Madame Swan qui, au lieu de soutenir sa fille en l'encourageant à se confier à son époux, l'avait contrainte au silence, poussant ainsi son corps à provoquer une fausse couche. Cette dernière ne pouvait que lui rappeler l'avortement qu'elle avait alors subi et la faire culpabiliser sur cette grossesse qu'elle n'avait pas menée à terme.

Edward frissonna de dégoût, revenant alors à la réalité, lorsqu'il perçut la voix de son père l'appeler.

**-Edward ?**

**-Oui, père ?**

**-Il ne faut pas accorder du crédit à tout ce qu'ils viennent de te raconter... Ils doutent de toi et de ton épouse, mais ils voient de telles horreurs arriver aux Urgences que leur défiance est compréhensive. Toi seul connaît Bella, toi seul sait que tout cela n'est que mensonges...**

Edward releva douloureusement la tête. Il comprenait qu'il était temps pour lui de révéler le passé de Bella à son père. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il s'y refusait depuis qu'il avait compris que son père avait été si clairvoyant concernant la relation qu'il vivait avec Irina. De plus, il savait que son père pourrait leur être d'une grande aide, ne serait-ce que du point de vue médical.

**-Papa... Je... Bella... **Comment aborder ce sujet ? Comment le lui dire sans pour autant le décevoir ? Il se pinça à nouveau l'arête du nez. **Je...**

Un petit tapotement contre la porte l'interrompit subitement.

**-Oui ? Entrez ! **Informa Carlisle le visiteur opportun.

Esmé apparut chargée d'un plateau repas suffisant pour nourrir une demie douzaine de convives.

**-Comment va Bella ? **Demanda-t-elle gentiment en lançant un coup d'oeil attendrissant vers sa bru endormie. **Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être de l'appétit,** continua-t-elle devant le mutisme des deux hommes en déposant le plateau sur la table roulante.

**-Je vous remercie Esmé**, rétorqua agréablement Edward, **mais je n'ai pas...**

**-Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que tu déjeunes,** le coupa-t-elle délicatement. **Pense à ton épouse ! Elle aura besoin de ta présence et que tu sois en forme pour l'aider ! **Constatant l'air hagard de son beau-fils et celui interrogatif de son époux, elle questionna.** Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous ressemblez à deux individus qui auraient pu voir des fantômes ! **Risqua-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de faire de l'humour pour leur rendre le sourire qu'elle aimait tant voir sur leurs visages.

Edward prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter son père et sa belle-mère. Il se leva diligemment, proposa son fauteuil à Esmé et se lança tout en faisant les cent pas dans la chambrée, où reposait son aimée.

**-Esmée, papa, je vais vous raconter quelque chose, mais il faut que vous me promettiez que vous n'allez pas juger Bella, ni la sermonner.**

**-Fils, que se passe-t-il ? **L'interrogea Carlisle, qui prit immédiatement un air tendu sentant l'anxiété de sa progéniture.

**-Bien sûr, nous te le promettons ! **Déclara Esmé telle une évidence. **Qui sommes-nous pour la juger ? Elle est ma bru et le restera, quoique tu nous dises à son sujet.**

Edward sourit à sa belle-mère pour la remercier de son soutien inébranlable.

**-Hum... Ce n'est pas facile à dire...** Marmonna-t-il se demandant comment présenter les choses à ses parents sans les choquer et sans étaler la vie de son épouse sous leurs yeux. **C'est juste que... Bella n'était pas totalement innocente le jour de notre mariage.**

**-Quoi ? **S'emporta Carlisle.** Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela d'elle ! **

**-Carlisle !** Le gourmanda Esmé. **Calme-toi ! Je t'en prie.**

**-Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle se jouerait de mon fils !**

**-Qui te dit qu'elle l'a fait ?**

**-Mais Esmé, as-tu entendu ce que vient de nous confier Edward ?**

**-Esmé a raison,** les interrompit Edward avec rudesse. **Bella ne m'a jamais menti. Elle me l'a avoué quelques jours avant notre mariage, profitant du seul moment où nous avons été seuls durant nos fiançailles, sa mère ayant été appelée au loin. **Se souvenant de leur conversation sur la balancelle et de la culpabilité qu'éprouvait la jeune fille, Edward précisa. **Elle pensait que je la quitterai lorsque je saurai qu'elle n'était plus pure. Sa mère lui avait défendu de me le dire, elle lui avait même expliqué comment me tromper pendant notre nuit de noces...**

**-Que cela ne m'étonne pas de Madame Swan ! **Lança Esmé. **J'ai toujours trouvé surprenant qu'elle contrôle autant les faits et gestes de sa fille.**

**-Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! **Avoua Carlisle encore sidéré par cette nouvelle. **Elle est si jeune, elle avait l'air d'un ange... **

**-Carlisle, **le reprit Esmé pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur**, je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas la virginité d'une femme qui fera qu'elle sera définitivement attachée à son époux. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! **D'un signe habile, elle se désigna d'abord de son index puis le lança dans sa direction. **Sans compter que Edward n'était pas lui non plus blanc comme neige ! Et puis, de toute façon, quel que soit leur passé respectif, leur couple était plus qu'heureux ces six derniers mois ! Ils s'aiment, c'était flagrant, nous en convenions tous !**

**-Oui bien sûr, **admit enfin le docteur Cullen. **Votre bonheur faisait plaisir à voir, j'espère que vous le retrouverez.**

**-Je l'espère aussi, **continua Edward en regardant sa jolie jeune femme toujours endormie. **Tu sais, papa,** rajouta-t-il pour lui expliquer la conduite passée de cette dernière, **elle n'a eu qu'un seul et unique amant, un homme sans scrupule qui l'a charmée et qui a surtout profité de sa crédulité et naïveté de jeune fille. Tout est allé si vite pour elle, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle aurait même pu être plus traumatisée que cela. Je peux te dire qu'elle était anxieuse lors de notre nuit de noces, d'autant plus que sa mère lui avait mis une terrible pression sur les épaules en insistant pour qu'elle satisfasse le moindre de mes désirs.**

**-Quelle garce cette Renée ! **S'emporta une nouvelle fois Esmé.

**-Esmé ! **La tança Carlisle.

**-Oh non ! Je ne m'excuserai pas ! **Lui rétorqua son épouse. **Elle a la chance d'avoir une magnifique et adorable fille, et elle se comporte comme un tyran avec elle au lieu de l'aimer ! Je crois même que je vais encore plus la haïr quand Edward va nous raconter que c'est elle qui a forcé Bella à avorter, pour que personne ne sache que l'honneur de sa fille était entachée, pour que personne ne vienne ruiner la réputation de cette honorable famille que sont les Swan !**

**-Est-ce qui c'est passé ? **Questionna rapidement Carlisle qui trouvait la théorie de son épouse trop mélo-dramatique, trop extrême.

**-Je ne sais pas,** souffla un Edward décontenancé qui passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux entièrement désordonnés maintenant. **Je ne sais vraiment pas. Bella n'a jamais parlé de grossesse, encore moins d'avortement...**

**-Ce qui est logique ! **Devant les regards ahuris des deux hommes, Esmé expliqua sa pensée.** D'une part, Renée avait interdit à sa fille de parler à quiconque, pas même à Edward qui est pourtant son époux, du fait qu'elle a eu une relation hors-mariage. **Elle poursuivit lentement avançant ses arguments un par un. **D'autre part, si avortement il y a eu lieu, elle a dû certainement faire pression pour que sa fille se taise définitivement, quitte à la culpabiliser au maximum. Pensez donc ! L'avortement est interdit par la loi qui le sanctionne pénalement. Cela peut même aller jusqu'à la peine de mort ! Et Bella a épousé un avocat, qui connaît parfaitement la loi ! **Elle conclut avec de l'amertume dans la voix. **Bella ne peut que se sentir doublement coupable de ce crime.**

**-C'est parfaitement horrible ! **Frissonna de dégoût Edward.

**-J'ai toujours trouvé Madame Swan trop imbue d'elle même et surtout trop peu maternelle envers sa fille. Cela m'a toujours choquée ! Mais si vraiment, elle a poussé sa fille à avorter, peut-être même l'a-t-elle contraint pour sauvegarder les apparences, je ne supporterai plus de la voir sans lui avoir dit le fond de ma pensée ! **S'irrita Esmé.

**-Avant de s'emporter ainsi, il faudrait d'abord que nous ayons la version de Bella, **avança Carlisle de manière logique. **Pour l'instant, tout cela n'est que suppositions de notre part.**

**-Je te l'accorde, cher mari. Toutefois, en attendant le réveil de Bella, il serait bon que vous déjeuniez avant que votre repas ne soit totalement froid. **Devinant le geste de refus qu'Edward s'apprêtait à faire, Esmé le devança.** Et je n'apprécierai aucune opposition ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ton épouse ! Je suis sûre qu'elle préférerait manger plutôt qu'être nourrie par une perfusion et abrutie de calmants.**

Edward ronchonna mais s'avança vers le plateau repas pour se servir de toutes petites portions, histoire de ne pas avoir sa belle-mère sur le dos comme s'il avait dix ans et d'être en forme lorsque Bella se réveillerait.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Bella émergea de l'état comateux dans lequel elle avait été plongée, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut les doigts d'Edward caressant alternativement sa chevelure, puis sa joue. Ensuite, elle sentit son odeur musquée qui l'envoûtait tant. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et put plonger dans l'océan vert-émeraude de ses yeux tant chéris.

**-Edward...**

**-Oui, mon amour ? **D'une voix claire et tendre, il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là, à ses côtés, qu'il l'aimant toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances que leur couple devrait traverser.

**-Je ne suis plus enceinte, c'est pour cela que je suis à l'hôpital ?**

**-Oui. Te souviens-tu de... ? **Elle acquiesça vivement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparle de la crise de nerfs qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plutôt. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

Bella s'appuya sur le coude du bras qui ne portait pas la perfusion et tenta de s'asseoir. Edward vint l'aider à se redresser contre ses oreillers.

Enfin à son aise, la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Comment répondre à une telle question ?

**-Pfff... Je ne sais pas... Fatiguée ! … Endolorie ! ... Perdue ! … Coupable !**

**-Pourquoi coupable ? **Devant son silence, Edward la relança tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cette fausse couche...**

**-J'ai forcément mal agi à un moment ou un autre... Mère dit toujours que le décès d'un enfant surgit lorsque la mère a fauté.**

**-Non, Bella, cela n'a rien à voir,** intervint doucement Carlisle, se manifestant auprès de sa belle-fille. **Les fausses couches sont bien plus fréquentes qu'on ne pourrait le croire, et elles ne sont en rien la conséquence d'un mauvais comportement de la mère. Sauf si cette dernière a ingéré des substances illicites comme les drogues ou a eu un comportement à risque en pratiquant des sports extrêmes... Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Bella remua négativement la tête. Elle semblait encore plus perdue. Elle n'avait jamais agi de manière inconsidérée, telle que le décrivait le docteur Cullen. De plus, cette fois-ci, elle était mariée, elle n'avait pas péché. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dieu s'acharnait à lui ôter ses enfants et à les faire mourir.

**-Bella, est-ce que tu as faim ? **Esmé tenta de lui changer les idées en lui proposant une compote de fruits.

**-Je vous remercie, Esmé, mais juste l'odeur des aliments me soulève le cœur**. Elle se tourna vers son mari.** J'aimerai rentrer à la maison, être loin de cet hôpital de malheur...**

**-Tu pourras sortir demain midi si tous tes résultats sont bons, d'après le docteur Laurent, **lui expliqua Edward.

**-Demain, cela semble loin...** Murmura la jeune fille dont l'esprit voguait déjà loin de l'hôpital. **Oh ! Sue doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir à l'appartement ? **

**-Ne te tracasse pas, Bella. Je suis passée chez vous ce matin pour vous ramener des vêtements propres, **lui raconta Esmé. **Je l'ai prévenue. Elle te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas étonnée de la voir venir te rendre visite cet après-midi.**

**-Elle est si gentille avec moi, je serai heureuse de la voir... **

**-Bella, en parlant de personnes à prévenir, souhaites-tu que j'avertisse tes parents que tu as été hospitalisée et que je leur en explique la raison ? **Lui demanda Edward.

À la pensée de sa mère et de la façon dont elle réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, Bella frissonna.

**-As-tu froid ma chérie ? **Esmé se levait et sortait déjà une couverture de l'armoire. De façon très maternelle, elle l'étalait déjà sur les jambes de Bella tout en en positionnant un morceau sur ses épaules.

**-Merci Esmé,** lui sourit Bella. **Edward, oui, il faut les prévenir. Est-ce que tu pourras les appeler ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire moi-même. Dis à Mère qu'il est inutile qu'elle se déplace à l'hôpital, je sais oh combien elle les déteste.**

Sans explication supplémentaire, Edward, Carlisle et Esmé comprirent tous que Bella n'avait pas envie d'affronter sa mère et que, sous prétexte de faciliter la vie de sa mère, elle retardait le plus possible cette échéance.

**-Bien sûr, je le lui dirai, ma chérie.**

**-Edward ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Elle va... Je... **Un sanglot glissa dans la gorge de Bella.

**-Bella ? **La jeune fille secouait nerveusement la tête, elle avait fermé ses paupières comme si elle cherchait à fuir tout ce qui l'entourait. **Bella ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?**

**-Oui... **Son époux lui tendait une perche qu'elle saisit immédiatement avant de se reprendre. **Non... Je ne sais pas...**

**-Pourquoi paniques-tu ? **La questionna gentiment Carlisle qui avait repéré une crise d'angoisse. Décidément la relation fille-mère chez les Swan était loin d'être le paradis !

**-Je... **Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son beau-père. Il l'effrayait même avec sa voix inquisitrice. **Edward ! **Appela-t-elle ce dernier à la rescousse en saisissant sa main pour être sûre qu'il reste proche d'elle.

**-Bella ! Je suis là, je reste à tes côtés,** lui répondit-il vivement en glissant un bras par dessus ses épaules. Il la déplaça légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre son torse afin qu'elle puisse sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son soutien. Ce geste eut pour effet d'apaiser rapidement son aimée. **Bella ? **Elle leva son visage doucement vers la voix qui l'appelait si tendrement. **Est-ce que tu te souviens des paroles que tu as prononcées lors de ta crise de nerfs ?**

Honteuse de cette perte de contrôle, elle baissa son regard et dissimula son visage contre le torse viril de son époux. Le fait d'entendre son cœur battre de manière régulière dans sa cage thoracique la calma et lui donna confiance en elle, suffisamment pour qu'elle réponde de manière évasive.

**-Plus ou moins...**

Elle jeta un regard angoissé en direction de ses beaux-parents, comme si elle craignait leur réaction face aux propos incohérents qu'elle avait tenus tout à l'heure. Carlisle se leva, entraînant Esmé dans son sillage, pour laisser le jeune couple seul, leur promettant de revenir plus tard.

**-Bella, **reprit doucement Edward afin qu'elle ne se braque pas, lorsque ses parents furent sortis de la chambrée blanche. Il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte autour de son frêle corps, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'elle lui révèle. **Pourquoi as-tu dit... que « tu tuais tous tes enfants » ?**

La jeune fille se tendit immédiatement dans les bras de son époux. Sa respiration s'arrêta une longue minute, avant de reprendre de manière saccadée et affolée. Ses joues s'étaient enflammées tellement elle avait honte d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait. Le seul soulagement qu'elle éprouvait fut que son visage était dissimulé aux yeux de son mari dans son cou.

**-C'est ma faute**, murmura-t-elle d'un ton si bas qu'Edward douta de l'avoir entendue.

**-Non, chérie, rien n'est ta faute, **la contredit son époux d'une voix tendre. **Mais pourquoi avoir parlé de « tes enfants » ?**

**-Je... Edward... Je ne sais... **Elle était confuse et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure regrettant d'en avoir trop dit durant sa crise de nerfs, qui lui avait ôté une partie du contrôle qu'elle avait toujours sur cet aspect de sa vie. **Je ne sais pas. Je me suis trompée...**

**-Bella, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu ne peux pas t'être trompée aussi souvent... Tu as répété cette phrase plusieurs fois...**

**-Edward, je suis fatiguée, **pleurnicha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme voyait bien que son épouse était épuisée, vidée, laminée.

Mais, en tant qu'avocat, il savait que c'était aussi dans ses moments-là de lassitude totale qu'on pouvait obtenir tous les aveux d'un coupable, toute la vérité qu'une personne s'efforçait de dissimuler par tous les moyens. Il s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser une astuce professionnelle pour contraindre son épouse à se confier, mais il savait que ce serait pour son bien, qu'elle se sentirait mieux ensuite, même si sa confession était douloureuse et difficile.

**-Bella, je sais que tu es éreintée, mais je t'en prie, parle-moi ! Ne me laisse pas à l'écart de ta peine.** Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de son épouse, puis elles humidifièrent sa chemise défraîchie. Edward savait qu'elle était psychologiquement éprouvée, et que sa souffrance s'était accrue quand elle avait compris que lui aussi pâtissait de son attitude silencieuse. **Bella, dis-moi... **Il hésitait ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir, mais il éprouvait le besoin de percer l'abcès pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et par contre coup lui aussi. **Est-ce que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte suite à ta relation avec Démétri ?**

**-Non !** Sa réponse fusa sans aucune hésitation comme si elle cherchait à dissimuler un gros mensonge.

Les gestes qu'elle eut ensuite la contredirent d'ailleurs immédiatement : elle piqua un fard et baissa son doux visage endolori. Elle avait honte.

**-Bella,** insista-t-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras pour qu'elle dissimule son visage rougi à son regard scrutateur.

Il percevait qu'elle était proche de la rupture d'un point de émotionnel, il souhaitait donc qu'elle se sente en sécurité, en confiance.

**-Je ne peux rien dire, Edward,** marmonna-t-elle contre son torse, **j'ai promis.**

**-Si cette promesse t'a été extorquée, c'est comme si elle ne signifiait rien, **reprit le jeune homme tendrement. **Donne-moi ta version, ta vérité,** la relança-t-il.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de garder cet affreux secret pour elle seule, Bella rendit les armes et avoua tout à son époux en frissonnant :

**-Comment... ? Comment as-tu su ?**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 4 octobre 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Dépression (partie 2).

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** il n'est pas encore entièrement écrit (presque la moitié) et je préfère ne pas vous donner de date de publication car l'une de mes collègues enceinte est partie en congé maternité lundi dernier, et elle n'a pas été remplacée. Du coup, c'est un peu le rush au taf... et j'ai plutôt quitté tard le boulot cette semaine. J'espère que cela ira mieux la semaine prochaine. Croisons les doigts !

.

**Annonce :** pour celles qui suivent mon autre fiction _Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre,_ je publie un chapitre dans la foulée...

Donnez-moi environ une heure, et **il sera à vous !**

.

.

Réponses **aux anonymes** pour le précédent chapitre de _Sous X_

**La fille : **Merci pour ton compliment. Je te sens sur la bonne voie concernant le premier enfant et l'attitude de Renée... J'espère que la suite t'a plu. À bientôt.

**Ange0112 **: Merci pour ton message. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours cette fiction, malgré la tristesse du dernier chapitre. Concernant l'attitude de Renée envers Bella, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu. Et comme tu as pu le constater, Edward est présent pour Bella. Heureusement car elle a vraiment besoin d'être soutenue, pas culpabilisée. À bientôt !

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**À vous la plume maintenant : à vos claviers !**

**.**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	25. Chap XVIII Dépression et Révélation

Bonsoir !

Et voilà **le chapitre tant attendu **de la révélation (je précise, pour éviter toute déception, qu'il ne s'agit que de ce que Bella sait).

J'avoue **stresser** un max tant ce chapitre est important dans la fiction, et que je l'ai relu maintes fois ce soir avant de le poster. J'ai même hésité et **failli le reporter** à demain... Mais le voilà !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XVIII – Dépression et Révélations**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Bella, je sais que tu es éreintée, mais je t'en prie, parle-moi ! Ne me laisse pas à l'écart de ta peine.** Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de son épouse, puis elles humidifièrent sa chemise défraîchie. Edward savait qu'elle était psychologiquement éprouvée, et que sa souffrance s'était accrue quand elle avait compris que lui aussi pâtissait de son attitude silencieuse. **Bella, dis-moi... **Il hésitait ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir, mais il éprouvait le besoin de percer l'abcès pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et par contre coup lui aussi. **Est-ce que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte suite à ta relation avec Démétri ?**

**-Non !** Sa réponse fusa sans aucune hésitation comme si elle cherchait à dissimuler un gros mensonge.

Les gestes qu'elle eut ensuite la contredirent d'ailleurs immédiatement : elle piqua un fard et baissa son doux visage endolori. Elle avait honte.

**-Bella,** insista-t-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras pour qu'elle dissimule son visage rougi à son regard scrutateur.

Il percevait qu'elle était proche de la rupture d'un point de vue émotionnel, il souhaitait donc qu'elle se sente en sécurité, en confiance.

**-Je ne peux rien dire, Edward,** marmonna-t-elle contre son torse, **j'ai promis.**

**-Si cette promesse t'a été extorquée, c'est comme si elle ne signifiait rien, **reprit le jeune homme tendrement. **Donne-moi ta version, ta vérité,** la relança-t-il.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de garder cet affreux secret pour elle seule, Bella rendit les armes et avoua tout à son époux en frissonnant :

**-Comment... ? Comment as-tu su ?**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Ta façon d'agir depuis que tu es enceinte, mais surtout c'est ta réaction lorsque tu as appris que tu avais perdu le bébé. J'ai eu l'impression que... que ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que tu vivais cela. Et puis, tes propos durant ta crise de nerfs ont presque confirmé mes doutes.**

Toujours collée contre son époux, Bella baissa la tête et murmura :

**-Je suis dés...**

**-Non, **la coupa Edward délicatement tout en lui caressant l'épaule pour la rassurer de sa présence, de son soutien. **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir perdu notre enfant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je ne veux plus te l'entendre dire, d'accord ? **De mauvaise grâce, Bella acquiesça. **Par contre, poursuivit-il, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ta première grossesse ?**

**-Je n'avais pas le droit...**

**-Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui t'a empêché d'en parler ? **À nouveau, Bella acquiesça. **Mais, Bella, je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis ton époux et je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime, **murmura-t-elle telle une confidence.

**-Tu as osé me parler de Démétri, et je sais que cette confession n'a été facile pour toi, j'en ai conscience. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas osé me parler de cette grossesse ?**

**-Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle en baissant encore une fois ses yeux et sa tête. **Je n'avais pas le droit, je l'avais promis à Mère... **

**-Tu sais Bella, si ta mère t'a menacée pour obtenir ta promesse, tu n'es pas obligée de la respecter, **avança-t-il lentement.

**-Je crois surtout que je n'ai pas osé...** Une larme coula sur sa joue. **J'avais honte... De moi... De ma conduite... D'avoir tué mon bébé... Peur de ton jugement... De ton regard... D'y découvrir un sentiment qui me blesserait encore plus. **Elle garda le silence un moment. Edward n'intervint pas sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa difficile confession. Enfin, elle rajouta. **J'ai eu peur que cela fasse « trop »... Trop pour toi... Et que tu partes, que tu me rejettes... Pensant que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, qu'une pauvre fille...**

Un sanglot traversa sa voix, dévoilant son malaise et le fait qu'elle craignait toujours le départ de son époux ou une demande de divorce.

**-Bella, je ne te quitteras pas ! JAMAIS ! **Insista-t-il. **Sauf si tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes plus !**

**-Cela n'arrivera pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me sens trop bien avec toi ! J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends mieux que quiconque.**

**-Alors, raconte-moi ta grossesse pour que je connaisse tout ton passé, et que je puisse saisir aisément toutes tes réactions.**

**-Tout ? **Hésita Bella.

**-Oui, tout, **l'encouragea Edward. **Du moment où tu as découvert ta grossesse jusqu'à ton avortement, et même si c'est illégal et que tu as peur que je prenne mal à cause de mon métier d'avoc...**

**-Avortement ? **Le coupa Bella interloquée. **Quel avortement ?**

**-Euh... **Edward était stupéfait. **N'as-tu pas interrompu ta précédente grossesse ? … **Il hésitait à poursuivre... **Sur ordre de ta mère ?... Parce que tu n'étais pas mariée ?...**

**-Non ! **S'exclama Bella furieuse. **Non ! Cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi ! Je n'aurai jamais avorté, ****même si Mère m'y avait contrainte. Je n'aurai jamais voulu cela ! Non !**

**-Alors, raconte-moi tout... Je t'écoute attentivement. Et surtout prends-ton temps ! Je sais que ton récit va être difficile à me confier. Si tu dois pleurer, pleure ! Si tu dois hurler, fais-le ! Sache juste une chose : je reste auprès de toi et quelques soient tes révélations, je resterai à tes côtés, marié avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Avant que son épouse ne se lance dans son éprouvant passé, Edward se pencha sur ses délicieuses lèvres et déposa les siennes pour l'embrasser, goûter à sa chaleur qu'il appréciait tant, caresser sa langue qu'il aimait tant, la faisant ainsi gémir de bien-être.

**-Pourquoi as-tu pensé que j'avais avorté ? **Le questionna une Bella essoufflée suite à ce fantastique baiser qui l'avait rassurée sur les intentions amoureuses de son époux.

**-Oh ! C'est que... Disons que le docteur Laurent a laissé entendre que tu avais très certainement déjà perdu un enfant et qu'il a évoqué que c'était une perte volontaire et planifiée, telle un avortement. Du coup, il m'a gentiment rappelé la loi et les implications pénales qu'un avortement pouvait engendrer...**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Bella semblait outragée, blessée dans son corps comme dans son âme. **Ne me dis-pas qu'il a pensé que j'avais provoqué volontairement ma fausse couche ?**

**-Si, mais je l'ai vertement remis à sa place, et même mon père a mis son grain de sel dans cette discussion.**

**-Oh ! C'est pas possible ! Que vont-ils penser de moi ? Que doivent dire tes parents ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Ils vont croire que je suis une fille de mauvaise vie...**

**-T'ont-ils donné cette impression-là tout à l'heure à ton réveil ?**

**-Je ne me souviens plus, j'étais encore entre deux mondes...**

**-Bella, il faut que tu saches une chose. **Edward passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn désordonnés, se demandant comment son épouse allait réagir. **Comme le médecin a évoqué une précédente grossesse, j'ai expliqué, sans vraiment détailler, à mes parents pourquoi il était ****possible que ces doutes soient vrais**.

**-Oooh ! **Bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant jusqu'à l'écarlate.

**-Ils ne te jugent pas, et ne te jugeront jamais, Bella,** lui apprit Edward. **Tu es ma femme, celle que j'aime et qui m'aime, c'est tout ce qui leur importe, je te le promets.**

**-C'est vrai ? Vraiment vrai ce que tu me racontes ?** Bella doutait des dires de son mari. **Je tiens véritablement à mon entente avec Esmé, elle est si formidable avec moi ! Ton père aussi, mais c'est différent, je le connais moins. Je... Je ne voudrais pas ne plus pouvoir les fréquenter, surtout Esmé.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela ! Esmé sera ravie de reprendre ses balades hebdomadaires et visites de musées avec toi lorsque tu seras remise sur pied.**

**-J'en suis heureuse, **reconnut une Bella soulagée d'un poids qu'elle craignait difficile à porter si elle ne pouvait plus revoir ses beaux-parents.

**-Alors, es-tu prête à me confier la dernière zone d'ombre de ton passé ? **Quémanda le jeune homme.

**-Oui, je vais essayer...** Bella réfléchit longuement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. **Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**

-**Par le début, je pense,** l'aiguilla Edward. **Commence quand tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas découvert,** avoua la jeune fille aux joues rougissantes.** Je ne connaissais pas les signes qui permettaient de reconnaître une grossesse. Je les ai eus pourtant, mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. **Elle se tut un moment et rajouta un peu honteuse. **Tu sais, Edward, je ne savais même pas comment on faisait les bébés, encore moins qu'il fallait une union... Hum... **Se reprit-elle le rouge aux joues...** une union charnelle entre un homme et une femme. La seule chose qu'on m'avait apprise, c'est que les enfants naissaient lorsqu'un couple était marié, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela allait m'arriver...**

**-Ne t'excuse pas de ta candeur, ni de ton innocence, Bella. De nombreuses jeunes filles sont ou ont été dans le même cas que toi. Il serait pourtant nécessaire qu'elles soient plus informées, cela éviterait bien des dérapages ou des incompréhensions... Mais poursuis-donc ! Qui t'a dit que tu étais enceinte alors ?**

**-En septembre, j'ai repris le lycée : je suis entrée en Terminale. J'étais dans un lycée privée, où seules étudiaient des jeunes filles, **expliqua-t-elle à son mari. **Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai eu tous les signes annonciateurs d'une grossesse, mais je ne les ai pas repérés puisque je les ignorais. J'ai d'abord eu des nausées matinales, que j'ai attribuées à des aliments que je n'aimais plus ou qui n'étaient pas frais. J'ai arrêté de déjeuner le matin au réveil et elles ont disparu. Je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions. **Elle reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre. **Je n'ai pas eu mes règles, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi... Et je n'ai pas osé en parler à quiconque, ni à ma mère, ni aux femmes de chambre. Je trouvais ce sujet … trop intime, trop personnel... C'était...brrr...** frissonna-t-elle. **C'était honteux.**

**-Pourtant, il n'y a pas lieu de l'être. Tes menstruations font partie de toi, elles font de toi ce que tu es, une femme pleine de vie, délicieuse, capable d'enfanter, et que j'aime !**

**-Arrête Edward ! **Rigola-t-elle. **Si tu m'interromps sans cesse, je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout.**

**-Je t'en prie, continue donc !**

Avant de poursuivre son récit, elle lui piqua un baiser chaste.

**-J'ai commencé à penser qu'il y avait un truc bizarre, quand je me suis sentie serrée dans mes robes à la poitrine... Mais j'ai encore laissé courir, pensant que c'était normal que ma poitrine se modifie encore... En plus, au lycée, certaines filles comme Tanya soutenaient que c'était important d'avoir une poitrine importante pour séduire un potentiel époux.**

**-Tu as vraiment des amies bizarres, toi ? **La taquina Edward. **D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu peux inviter tes amies quand tu veux à l'appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne la connais pas Tanya, elle n'était même pas à notre mariage, non ?**

**-Edward**, soupira Bella devant cette nouvelle intervention.** Tanya n'est pas mon amie, elle est ****trop méchante avec ceux qu'elle n'estime pas. Son commentaire m'a simplement permis de me rassurer sur les transformations physiques que je repérais sur mon corps et que je ne comprenais pas. **

**-D'accord, d'accord ! **Commenta Edward. **J'ai compris, elle n'est pas ton amie. Mais sache que tu peux inviter qui tu veux à l'appartement. Mon chez-moi est le nôtre désormais, je veux qui tu t'y sentes à l'aise.**

**-Je le sais Edward, tu ne cesses de me le répéter depuis notre mariage,** sourit la jeune fille.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lui vola un tendre baiser avant de l'inciter à continuer son récit.

**-Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que les rares pantalons que je portais me serraient à la taille. C'était la même chose pour mes jupes. Et puis j'ai cassé une boutonnière, puis une fermeture-éclair. Cela a attiré l'attention d'une des femmes de chambre de Mère, qui n'en voyait pas la raison.** Bella fut pensive un long moment lorsqu'elle repensait à la scène humiliante qui s'était déroulée dans sa chambrée de jeune fille. **Je... C'est... **Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

**-Bella, calme-toi mon amour, **la berça son mari. **Raconte-moi tout, je t'en prie...**

**-C'est gênant Edward...**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'elle... Elle m'a humiliée.**

Edward bouillait contre cette femme de chambre. Il rageait, mais ne voulait pas le montrer à sa femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre une épreuve supplémentaire.

**-Oh ! Ma Bella ! **Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras pour la réconforter. **Essaie quand même de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé... Si tu en as le courage... Et ensuite, si tu le veux bien, j'irai rendre des comptes à cette employée... Et je pourrais même m'amuser à ses dépens ! Je trouverais bien quelque chose !**

Cette remarque rendit un presque sourire à Bella.

**-C'était le soir, **reprit Bella. **Je venais juste de me changer pour la nuit. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre et, d'un geste autoritaire, elle a défait ma chemise de nuit mettant à nu ma poitrine. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle a été plus rapide que moi. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a palpé ma poitrine qui était plus sensible ces derniers temps, puis a passé la main sur mon ventre qui présentait déjà un léger renflement. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal, dont on vérifiait l'état de santé avant de le vendre.**

**-C'était le cas, malheureusement,** admit Edward. **C'est inadmissible de traiter quelqu'un ainsi !**

**-Et puis, elle m'a demandé de combien de mois j'étais enceinte. Je lui ai répondu que c'était impossible car je n'étais pas mariée. **Bella ferma ses yeux.** Si tu savais... ! Elle m'a ri au nez pendant de longues minutes. Elle riait tellement que tout son corps tressautait sur place. J'en ai profité pour me vêtir à nouveau. Puis, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a répliqué durement : **_**« Les mômes, ça peut venir n'importe quand, mariée ou pas. Il suffit d'écarter les jambes une fois pour être prise ! »**_**. **Bella se tut pour reprendre son souffle. **Je m'en souviens ****comme si c'était hier. Je n'ai pas compris à l'époque ce que cela signifiait. Je savais juste ****qu'elle se moquait de moi. Elle est sortie violemment de ma chambre, me laissant seule et sidérée. **

Bella se rapprocha de son mari, recherchant son étreinte chaleureuse, pour y puiser des forces pour conter la suite à venir.

**-Elle t'a laissé seule ainsi ? Mais où est-elle donc partie ?**

**-Elle est allée chercher Mère et l'a mise au courant de ses doutes, qui n'en étaient presque plus.**

**-Oh !** Edward était contrit. **J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû plaire à ta mère.**

**-Grand Dieu ! Non ! **La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre sachant que le plus dur était à venir. **Elle est arrivée... Elle est arrivée furieuse dans ma chambre et m'a demandé de lui rendre des comptes. Au début, je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je lui ai même juré que je n'étais pas enceinte, puisque je ne le savais pas.** Le silence revint dans la pièce. Durant un long moment, Bella hésita à poursuivre. **Elle m'a traité de menteuse, m'a demandé depuis quand je n'avais plus mes règles. J'ai répondu à cette question et elle... **Sa respiration se saccada. **Elle m'a giflé.** Bella frissonna à ce triste souvenir.** Puis elle... Edward, est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux tout savoir ?** Le jeune homme acquiesça. **Elle m'a insultée, traité de traînée, de « Marie couche-toi là ». Elle a crié sur moi. Elle a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille. Et toutes sortes d'autres horreurs que j'ai oubliées... Enfin, elle a exigé de connaître la vérité sur le père. Je lui ai dit ce le peu que j'en savais. **La voix de Bella diminua de volume sonore. Edward devait tendre l'oreille pour continuer à l'entendre. **Et là, cela a été atroce, car elle a compris qu'un mariage pour sauver mon honneur était impossible, et...**

**-Continue, **l'encouragea Edward lorsqu'il vit que sa femme s'était tue depuis de nombreuses minutes.

**-Je... Elle m'a fait agenouillée devant elle... et elle...**

Edward devina ce que sa femme, en pleurs, ne réussissait pas à dire.

**-Est-ce qu'elle t'a maltraitée ?** Bella acquiesça, rouge de honte, les yeux brillants de larmes. **Est-****ce qu'elle t'a battue ?** À nouveau la tête de Bella s'inclina positivement.** Où ?** La jeune fille désigna son ventre et ses côtes. **Comment ? Avec ses mains ?** Elle remua négativement son visage baigné de pleurs. **Avec ses pieds ?** Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. **Bon Dieu ! **S'énerva Edward. **Ta mère était-elle folle ? Comment a-t-elle pu te donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre ? C'est vraiment horrible.**

Il attira sa femme dans une étreinte bienveillante et réconfortante, tout en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu pour qu'elle puisse se moucher.

**-Merci, **répondit-elle d'une voix rauque de sanglots.

Edward berçait son épouse pour qu'elle s'apaise afin qu'elle puisse continuer son récit.

De plus, ce mouvement lent, régulier et doux lui permettait également de se calmer. Il était furieux contre sa belle-mère qui avait osé lever la main sur sa fille. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Bella puisse songer que sa colère était contre elle. Fragile comme l'était, elle était tout à fait capable de repérer ce sentiment qui l'animait et de l'interpréter comme tel. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là !

**-Est-ce ta mère t'avait déjà frappée auparavant ? **

Il se devait de lui poser cette grave question. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée que sa femme avait eu une enfance malheureuse, remplie de maltraitances physiques.

**-Non ! **S'exclama Bella horrifiée par cette idée.** Non ! Jamais ! Ce fut la seule fois ! **Edward interprétait ainsi cet aveu : si Madame Swan avait réagi aussi violemment à l'égard de sa fille, c'était parce qu'elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle nouvelle, une nouvelle qui l'avait choquée et bouleversée au plus profond de son être, qu'elle avait craint tout scandale qui aurait terni à jamais la réputation de sa fille. Cependant, même si le choc psychologique avait été grand pour elle, il l'était encore plus pour Bella et jamais elle n'aurait dû réagir ainsi. Jamais ! **La seule... **Se tut-elle subitement.

Cet arrêt brutal du flot de ses paroles mit toutefois la puce à l'oreille d'Edward.

**-Cette fois-là, lorsqu'elle a découvert ta grossesse, et... ?** Il laissa sa question en suspens. Devant le silence de son épouse, il la reposa entièrement. **Quand t-a-elle maltraitée la seconde fois ?**

**-La première fois qu'elle est venue me rendre visite chez toi... **

**-Après notre mariage ?** Il dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser. Là, ce n'était plus de la fureur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa belle-mère, mais de la haine. Elle n'avait aucun droit de toucher sa femme ! **Quand ? Est-ce la fois où je t'ai trouvée endormie dans notre chambre ? Le visage baigné de tes pleurs ?**

**-Oui. **La voix de son épouse était plus faible qu'un murmure.

**-Pourquoi a-t-elle levé à nouveau la main sur toi ?** Demanda-t-il. **Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus sous le choc de la nouvelle ! Non pas que je tolère ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, mais cela peut en partie expliquer une partie de son comportement abusif sur toi.**

**-Elle m'a demandé si tout se passait bien avec toi, et si je saurais reconnaître cette fois-ci les signes annonciateurs d'une grossesse.** Bella se mordilla encore une fois la lèvre inférieure. **Comme elle semblait agréable, j'ai osé lui poser des questions sur mon enfant mort-né. Et cela ****ne lui a pas plu que j'évoque ce sujet-là. Elle s'est donc f****â****chée, et tu peux imaginer la suite...**

**-Bella, je ne sais pas si je vais à nouveau avoir envie que tu revois ta mère seule**, avoua Edward d'une voix tremblante. **Elle n'a aucun droit de lever la main sur toi et ce d'autant plus que maintenant, tu es mariée. **

**-Edward, elle ne recommencera pas si je n'aborde pas ce sujet-là.**

**-Bella, n'essaie pas de la défendre ! **L'interrompit gentiment son époux. **Elle est inexcusable ! Impardonnable ! Ton père est-il au courant de ce comportement excessif qu'elle adopte avec toi ?**

**-Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas...**

**-Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas levé la main sur toi lui aussi ? **La supplia Edward.

**-Oh ! Non !** Rétorqua Bella d'une voix claire et sans appel. **Il a toujours été bien pour moi. Il m'a ****toujours encouragé dans mes lectures ou dans ma pratique de l'équitation, sport qui déplaisait souverainement à ma mère.**

**-Tu m'en vois soulagé, **reprit Edward qui avait toujours apprécié le commissaire Swan. **Comment a-t-il réagi à l'annonce de ta grossesse ?**

**-Il ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai vu dans son regard que je l'avais déçu. Vraiment déçu.** La jeune fille pâlit à ce triste souvenir. **Ensuite, il a évoqué l'idée de m'envoyer en Suisse...**

**-En Suisse ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Tu sais..., **rougit-elle honteuse, **pour … pour avorter.**

**-Attends ! Attends ! **La stoppa Edward. **Je suis perdu. Je croyais que tu avais perdu l'enfant suite aux coups de pieds que ta mère t'a donné dans le ventre lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle.**

Bella remua silencieusement la tête.

**-Mais, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit ne pas avoir non plus avorter...**

Bella acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Ce n'était pas inconfortable. Edward caressait le dos de son épouse lentement pour qu'elle ressente sa présence. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre en ordre ses souvenirs afin de poursuivre ce difficile récit de son passé.

**-Non**, reprit-elle, **je n'ai pas perdu mon enfant, j'ai juste été couverte de multiples ecchymoses. **Elle respira lentement.** Sauf Mère, personne ne les a jamais vues.**

**-Et la Suisse ? Pourquoi l'idée de ton père n'a-t-elle pas été exaucée ? J'imagine que ta mère n'aurait pas été contre cette idée. Ce n'est quand même pas une question d'argent pour payer la clinique privée qui les a empêché de t'y emmener ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! S'ils avaient pu avoir cette opportunité, ils auraient sûrement le double, voir même le triple, et je n'aurai pas eu mon mot à dire. **Bella resta à nouveau silencieuse un long moment. **C'était trop tard... J'étais à presque quatre mois et demi de grossesse. **

**-Tu as donc dû mener ta grossesse à terme ?**

**-Oui, mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un de notre entourage l'apprenne. Mère a donc simulé des migraines et une dépression, qui pouvaient guérir avec du repos et du soleil.**

**-Et donc vous êtes parties toutes les deux en Espagne.**

**-Nous sommes parties toutes les deux, mais nous n'avons jamais été en Espagne.**

**-Oh ! Et où êtes-vous donc allées ?**

**-Nous nous sommes d'abord arrêtées en Charente. Mère a vendu le manoir, les chevaux dont ma jument que j'aimais tant Apamée et la licencier tout le personnel, y compris ma gouvernante Nanou l'accusant de m'avoir jetée dans les bras de Démétri puisqu'elle m'avait laissée sortir seule sans chaperon.**

**-Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, elle avait appelé ta mère pour lui demander son autorisation.**

**-Oui, mais Mère n'en a pas tenu compte. C'était tellement plus simple d'accuser les autres d'être responsables.**

**-Et en licenciant tout le monde et en vendant le manoir, elle a eu l'impression d'effacer ta faute ?**

**-Oui, je le pense. Elle a même licencié la femme de chambre qui a découvert ma grossesse et qui m'avait humiliée en palpant ma poitrine et se moquant de moi.**

**-Pour une fois, j'approuve totalement la conduite de ta mère. J'aurai presque envie de dire que c'est bien fait pour elle, **sourit Edward. **Et ensuite ?**

**-Ensuite, nous nous sommes installées dans une petite maison bourgeoise à Bordeaux.**

**-Laisse-moi deviner : j'imagine que si cette ville a été choisie par tes parents, c'est parce qu'ils n'y connaissaient personne.**

**-En effet ! De toute façon, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la maison et du jardin. Sauf pour aller à la clinique des Lilas où je rencontrais le médecin et la sage-femme.**

**-Est-ce là que tu as appris à cuisiner avec ****A****ngela ? **Demanda Edward en se souvenant de la panique de sa femme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui lui avait appris à cuisiner.

Il comprenait maintenant que certes Bella se sentait coupable du licenciement de la jeune cuisinière, mais que sa panique et sa souffrance étaient également dues à cette grossesse qu'elle devait encore lui dissimuler à l'époque.

**-Oui,** sourit grandement Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait si ouvertement depuis le début de son hospitalisation. Edward était ravi de voir les traits de son épouse apaisés et presque heureux.** Elle était gentille avec moi. Elle avait à peine trois ans de plus que moi. Elle fut ma seule amie à cette période-là de ma vie puisque je n'avais plus le droit de communiquer, même ****par lettre, avec ****A****lice, **expliqua la jeune fille à son époux. **Elle m'a appris à cuisiner dans le dos ****de ma mère et surtout elle m'a raconté sa grossesse, les respirations pour l'accouchement, comment s'occuper d'un nourrisson, tout ce que ma mère ne me disait pas... Et sa petite fille Martine était adorable. Elle s'en occupait toute seule, c'était admirable. **Une larme coula sur la joue de Bella. **Je m'en veux toujours du fait qu'elle ait été licenciée par ma faute.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella ! C'est ta mère qui lui a donné son congé, **essaya de la déculpabiliser Edward en essuyant d'un doigté délicat ses joues brillantes de pleurs**. Est-ce que vous aviez d'autres domestiques à Bordeaux ?**

**-Seulement un vieux chauffeur et son épouse, qui remplissait le rôle de la femme de chambre, et puis il y avait Angela pour la cuisine.**

**-C'est peu quand on connaît le train de vie habituel de ta mère, **constata Edward**. Est-ce que la femme de chambre et le chauffeur sont encore au service de tes parents ?**

**-Non, ils ont été licenciés quand nous avons quitté Bordeaux.**

**-Tu vois donc que ce n'est pas de ta faute, **remarqua Edward d'un ton sûr de lui comme s'il plaidait devant la cour. **Ta mère a licencié toutes les personnes qui ont eu connaissance de ton état. Elle t'a interdit d'en parler. Elle s'est assurée que le secret soit totalement gardé.**

**-Oui, mais... **Un sanglot mourut dans la gorge de Bella l'empêchant de parler un court instant.** Mais Angela a été licenciée une dizaine de jours avant mon accouchement. Cela a été si soudain. C'est pour cela que je reste persuadée que c'était de ma faute. Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, je suis sûre qu'elle a dû m'en vouloir...**

**-Ou alors c'est peut-être ta mère qui l'en a empêchée... ?**

**-Peut-être ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! **Renifla Bella d'une manière peu gracieuse.

Edward la cajola à nouveau pour qu'elle se calme puis lui posa la dernière question qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

**-Bella, raconte-moi comment s'est passé ton accouchement... Si tu t'en sens le courage maintenant.**

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se moucha à nouveau et se rapprocha du torse de son époux pour sentir son odeur si réconfortante.

**-J'ai eu des contractions toute la journée du 21 avril. Elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. J'avais vraiment mal. Mais Mère a estimé que tant que je n'avais pas perdu les eaux, nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller à la clinique.**

**-Penses-tu que si tu y étais allée plutôt, cela aurait changé quelque chose ? **Questionna Edward, troublé par le manque d'amour maternel de sa belle-mère.

**-Je ne sais pas, seul un médecin pourrait le dire. **Bella haussa les épaules, semblant presque désintéressée par cette réponse. De toute façon, elle savait que cela ne changerait pas le cours de sa vie, que cela ne lui rapporterait pas l'enfant qu'elle avait porté durant neuf mois et perdu dans d'atroces souffrances. **Lorsque j'ai perdu les eaux, le chauffeur nous a emmené à la clinique. Et là, une sage-femme m'a prise en charge. Ma mère n'est pas venue avec moi.**

**-Étais-tu donc seule avec cette sage-femme ?**

**-Oui !** Approuva Bella. **Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom tellement j'avais mal. Mais je me rappelle de sa chevelure rousse et de son regard noir. L'ensemble était terrible : j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait aspirer ma vie, comme aurait pu le faire une vampire. **

**-Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné quelque chose contre la douleur ?**

**-Non ! Elle m'a dit que je devais assumer le fait... **Bella se tut, hésitante, puis reprit : **le fait **_**« d'avoir écarté les cuisses ».**_Bella frissonna de dégoût en répétant cette expression si peu reluisante qu'elle n'avait pas comprise lorsque la domestique de sa mère l'avait utilisée contre elle. **Elle n'a cessé de répéter que je devais assumer mes erreurs, que la souffrance était là pour me rappeler mes péchés...**

**-Mais t'aidait-elle ? T'encourageait-elle à mettre au monde ton enfant ?**

**-Oui... Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas quelle attitude elle aurait dû avoir avec moi. La seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrais, pour ignorer ses remarques acerbes, était ma respiration. J'essayais de mettre en pratique les exercices que m'avait appris Angela.**

**-Dieu bénisse ****A****ngela ! **Murmura Edward. **J'aurai aimé connaître cette jeune fille qui t'a tant aidée et soutenue.**

**-Puis, j'ai senti une déchirure... Horrible ! J'ai crié tellement j'avais mal. **Bella trembla de douleurs dans les bras de son époux. **Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, seulement que cette sage-femme s'est agitée disant qu'il y avait un problème, que le médecin devait venir... Puis elle a mis un linge sur ma bouche, et je me ne souviens plus de rien. **

**-Et lorsque tu as repris connaissance...**

**-Mère était dans ma chambre et m'annonçait sans prendre de gant que mon bébé était mort.**

Des larmes brillaient à nouveau dans les yeux de la jeune fille, éprouvée par ces deux grossesses qui s'étaient soldées par deux échecs.

**-Bella, **la berçait Edward, **je t'aime. Je te promets qu'un jour, nous aurons aussi notre enfant et que tu arriveras à mener ta grossesse à terme. Et si ce n'est pas possible, je te promets que nous adopterons... Mais nous deviendrons des parents, je te le garantis ! Tu seras une mère exceptionnelle, à l'image de l'épouse que tu es déjà !**

**-Edward, **pleurait-elle,** je n'ai jamais su si c'était un garçon ou une fille... Mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire...**

**-Et bien, je le lui demanderai si ça peut te soulager. Je l'exigerai même d'elle. Je te le promets.**

**-Je suis fatiguée..., **murmura la jeune fille dans un souffle. **Si fatiguée...**

**-Je vais t'aider à t'allonger, tu vas pouvoir dormir...**

Edward avait bien conscience qu'entre la perte de leur bébé la veille au soir, le curetage subi cette nuit, et cette terrible confession sur son passé ce matin, sa femme ne tenait plus debout. Elle devait récupérer. Et seul un sommeil sans songe lui sera profitable.

**-Je t'aime Bella, je reste là, je serai à tes côtés à ton réveil**, lui promit-il avant qu'elle ne sombre dans une sieste amplement méritée en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsqu'il eut constaté que son épouse dormait du sommeil des justes, Edward la couvrit bien chaudement et se leva pour rassurer son père et Esmé qui devaient attendre des nouvelles sans oser les déranger.

Edward sortit de la chambre et les trouva en train de converser avec l'infirmière Maggie.

**-Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda Esmé intéressée par l'état de santé de sa bru.

**-Sa confession a été éprouvante, elle a beaucoup pleuré, elle dort maintenant.**

**-C'est bien qu'elle puisse sommeiller. Seul le repos lui permettra de se requinquer, **précisa Maggie. **Et le fait de ne plus rien avoir à vous dissimuler la soulagera également, même si elle n'en a pas encore conscience.**

**-T'a-t-elle parlé de son avortement ? **Questionna Carlisle.

**-Elle n'a pas avorté, elle a pris conscience de sa grossesse trop tard, elle était déjà à quatre mois et demi.**

**-Comment cela ? **Carlisle était interloqué. **Les fausses couches au-delà du premier trimestre sont plutôt rares !**

**-Elle a mené sa grossesse à terme et c'est lors de l'accouchement qu'il y a eu un problème. Elle a été endormie par la sage-femme et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, sa mère lui apprenait que l'enfant était mort et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais que ce sujet soit abordé.**

**-Que s'est-il passé lors de l'accouchement ? Est-ce le cordon qui s'est enroulé autour du cou de l'enfant ? **Demanda Maggie.

**-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, **avoua Edward, **et je ne pense pas qu'elle en sache plus que ce qu'elle m'a confié.**

**-Il faudrait pouvoir récupérer son dossier médical, il nous éclaircirait bien des aspects encore sombres, **constata Carlisle. **Outre l'aspect psychologique qui amène parfois le corps à répéter ce qu'il a vécu sans pour autant que l'esprit en soit conscient, peut-être même que son dossier nous expliquerait pourquoi elle a fait une fausse couche hier. Sais-tu dans quel hôpital parisien elle a accouché ?** Demanda-t-il. **Je pourrais voir avec un confrère pour l'obtenir.**

**-Elle n'a pas accouché à Paris, **déclara Edward. **Sa mère l'a éloignée de leurs connaissances pour ne pas qu'un scandale éclate. Elle a vécu à Bordeaux les derniers mois de sa grossesse. C'est là-bas qu'elle a accouché dans une clinique privée.**

**-À la clinique des Lilas ? **S'exclamèrent conjointement Carlisle et Maggie.

**-Euh... **Bafouilla Edward un peu confus par leur étonnement respectif. **Il me semble que c'est le nom qu'elle m'a donné... Mais pourquoi une telle stupéfaction ?**

Le docteur Cullen et l'infirmière Maggie se regardèrent rapidement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre pour observer l'un son fils, l'autre l'époux de sa patiente.

Devant leur silence, Esmé reprit la parole pour les pousser à révéler ce que le corps médical savait à ce sujet.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Que savez-vous à propos de cet endroit pour avoir réagi au même moment ?**

**-Edward, la clinique des Lilas est connue pour... **Carlisle s'interrompit, se demandant s'il devait être direct ou pas face à son fils.

**-Papa ? Que n'oses-tu pas me révéler ? **S'impatienta-t-il.

Constatant le silence du docteur Cullen, Maggie poursuivit :

**-Dans le milieu médical, la clinique des Lilas est surtout connue pour son personnel soignant à la moralité plus ou moins douteuse et qui garde le silence sur leurs actes en échange d'une motivation pécuniaire plus ou moins importante. **Elle hésita à son tour mais continua. **Ils se sont spécialisés dans l'accouchement sous X des filles de bonne famille qui se sont mises dans une position délicate qui ne doit pas être connue par peur d'un scandale.**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pour mémoire** lorsque j'évoque la gifle de Renée sur Bella peu de temps après son mariage : relire le Chapitre XI _« Vivre à Deux »_ Partie 4 pour la discussion sur Angela, relire le Chapitre XII _« Quotidien »_.

**Pour mémoire (encore!) **: vous aurez sans aucun doute reconnu mon allusion au _**Prologue**_lorsque j'évoque le réveil de Bella à la clinique et la façon dont elle apprend que son enfant est mort.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notes :**

J'ai découvert avec une petite recherche sur internet que la Suisse était le premier pays européen à avoir autorisé l'avortement si la mère était en détresse. Je savais qu'elle faisait partie des premiers pays à l'avoir légaliser, mais je pensais que le Royaume-Uni avait été plus précoce. Or, à priori, pas d'après la recherche effectuée. Si vous avez d'autres infos là-dessus, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer... Merci !

La clinique des Lilas à Bordeaux sort directement de mon imagination. Je ne sais pas si un tel établissement existait à Bordeaux à l'époque, mais ce type de clinique était courant à l'époque pour dissimuler les grossesses de jeunes filles de la bourgeoisie, qui n'étaient pas encore dûment mariées, et dont leur état aurait pu faire scandale par rapport à la morale de l'époque.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 12 octobre 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Confrontation.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** comptez environ une dizaine de jours... ! S'il arrive plutôt, ce sera une surprise pour vous ! (Je vous le dis franchement, je ne pensais pas finir d'écrire le chapitre ci-dessus si rapidement et je pensais en avoir pour plus de temps qu'il n'a été avéré).

.

.

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Anges0112 : **Merci pour ta _review_. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant. Oui, Esmé et Carlisle vont soutenir le jeune couple dans sa souffrance. Quant à la révélation tant attendue, tu as pu la lire dans ce chapitre-là. J'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour une prochaine grossesse, il faut prendre ton mal en patience et déjà laisser Bella récupérer de cette fausse couche et assimiler le fait qu'elle accepter de confier son secret le plus lourd. À bientôt !

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**À vos claviers ! **

J'attends vos commentaires en stressant tellement ce chapitre comptait pour moi.

**.**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	26. Chap XIX Confrontation

**Bonsoir !**

Il est tard, mais je suis encore dans le temps puisque minuit n'a pas encore sonné !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il ne se transforme pas en pugilat, comme certaines lectrices l'espéraient d'après leurs _reviews_ ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite **une belle lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XIX – Confrontation**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Il faudrait pouvoir récupérer son dossier médical, il nous éclaircirait bien des aspects encore sombres, **constata Carlisle. **Outre l'aspect psychologique qui mène parfois le corps à répéter ce qu'il a vécu sans pour autant que l'esprit en soit conscient, peut-être même que son dossier nous expliquerait pourquoi elle a fait une fausse couche hier. Sais-tu dans quel hôpital parisien elle a accouché ?** Demanda-t-il. **Je pourrais voir avec un confrère pour l'obtenir.**

**-Elle n'a pas accouché à Paris, **déclara Edward. **Sa mère l'a éloignée de leurs connaissances pour ne pas qu'un scandale éclate. Elle a vécu à Bordeaux les derniers mois de sa grossesse. C'est là-bas qu'elle a accouché dans une clinique privée.**

**-À la clinique des Lilas ? **S'exclamèrent conjointement Carlisle et Maggie.

**-Euh... **Bafouilla Edward un peu confus par leur étonnement respectif. **Il me semble que c'est le nom qu'elle m'a donné... Mais pourquoi une telle stupéfaction ?**

Le docteur Cullen et l'infirmière Maggie se regardèrent rapidement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre pour observer l'un son fils, l'autre l'époux de sa patiente.

Devant leur silence, Esmé reprit la parole pour les pousser à révéler ce que le corps médical savait à ce sujet.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Que savez-vous à propos de cet endroit pour avoir réagi au même moment ?**

**-Edward, la clinique des Lilas est connue pour... **Carlisle s'interrompit, se demandant s'il devait être direct ou pas face à son fils.

**-Papa ? Que n'oses-tu pas me révéler ?**

Constatant le silence du docteur Cullen, Maggie poursuivit :

**-Dans le milieu médical, la clinique des Lilas est surtout connue pour son personnel soignant à la moralité plus ou moins douteuse et qui garde le silence sur leurs actes en échange d'une motivation pécuniaire. **Elle hésita à son tour mais continua. **Ils se sont spécialisés dans l'accouchement sous X des filles de bonne famille qui se sont mises dans une position délicate qui ne doit pas être connue par peur d'un scandale.**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Un ****accouchement sous X ? **souffla Edward, sidéré par la révélation de Maggie. Il eut subitement besoin de s'asseoir, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. **On lui aurait fait croire qu'elle avait accouché d'un enfant mort-né pour lui voler son bébé ? Bon Dieu ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qui peut-être responsable d'une telle horreur ? **S'emporta-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas légal de faire une telle chose ? **Questionna Esmé s'asseyant aux côtés de son beau-fils dont la détresse faisait mal à voir.

**-Non, on ne peut pas prendre l'enfant d'une femme sans son consentement... **Avança doucement Maggie.

**-Bella n'a pas évoqué cela, elle n'est au courant de rien. Pour elle, son enfant est mort lors de l'accouchement, **l'interrompit Edward qui ne voulait pas que l'on doute encore de son épouse. **Elle est suffisamment traumatisée ainsi, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.**

**-Pour un accouchement sous X**, reprit Maggie faisant fi de l'intervention du jeune avocat, **il faut soit le consentement de la mère, soit celui de son responsable légal si elle est encore mineure.**

**-Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ? **Se lamenta Edward.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama Esmé outrée quand elle eut saisit toute la gravité de la situation.

**-Non pas que je veuille les défendre, mais ses parents ont dû certainement pensé que c'était mieux pour leur fille de croire que l'enfant était mort plutôt qu'abandonné, qu'elle s'en relèverait plus vite, **suggéra Carlisle. **Il est clair qu'ils ont été dépassés par la situation et qu'ils n'ont pas forcément agi au mieux pour leur fille, même si c'est ce qu'ils ont pensé au départ.**

**-Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que cette clinique est connue pour sa pratique abusive de l'accouchement sous X qu'il a été pratiqué avec le premier enfant de Madame Culle**n, précisa Maggie. **Elle a peut-être réellement perdu l'enfant lors de l'accouchement.**

**-En effet, **approuva Carlisle, **ne faisons pas de conclusions h****â****tives tant que nous ne connaissons pas la vérité dans sa totalité.**

**-Que vais-je dire à Bella lorsqu'elle se réveillera ? **Demanda Edward angoissé. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez toutes les trente secondes ne sachant comment agir au mieux pour son épouse. **Je ne veux pas lui mentir ! Si son enfant n'est pas mort, elle est en droit de le savoir ! D'autant plus que quelque part ce sera pour elle un soulagement car elle aura ainsi la confirmation qu'elle n'a pas tué pas tous ses enfants... Malgré sa confession, elle culpabilise toujours à ce sujet-là.**

**-Pour l'instant, tu ne lui dis rien, lui conseilla son père. Il faut d'abord que nous ayons la confirmation du décès ou de l'abandon de son enfant. **Carlisle réfléchit un moment. **Par contre, ****j'ai bien peur que la clinique refuse de nous transmettre par courrier postal le dossier de Bella, surtout si on leur a bien graissé la patte.**

**-Il faudrait sans doute mieux se déplacer sur place**, suggéra Maggie. **Mais Bordeaux est loin de Paris, vous n'aurez pas les réponses que vous attendez dans les heures prochaines...**

**-Et bien dans ce cas, il faut aller à la source...**

**-Pardon ? **Edward était interloqué.

**-Esmé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire**, commenta Carlisle.

**-Si nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'apprendre les faits par le dossier médical, il faut aller là où se trouvent les réponses, à leur source... C'est-à-dire questionner les parents de Bella, **précisa Esmé.** Ils ne pourront plus se retrancher derrière l'honneur de leur fille pour garder le silence, puisqu'elle est désormais mariée.**

**-Bella ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de les voir tout à l'heure... **La contrecarra Edward.

**-Erreur ! **L'interrompit sa belle-mère. **Elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère. Elle a même dit que sa mère détestait les hôpitaux. À mon avis, la précédente grossesse y est pour beaucoup dans ce dégoût hospitalier.**

**-Ok, **conclut Carlisle, **je contacte les parents de Bella et leur annonce la fausse couche de leur fille et son hospitalisation. Je les préviens que nous les attendons à l'hôpital. Bella dort pour le moment, ils ne pourront pas la voir. Et si elle refuse de les voir, je pense pouvoir compter sur le soutien du docteur Laurent pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle est trop affaiblie pour recevoir des visites autre que celle de son époux, n'est-ce pas ? **

Il se tourna vers Maggie pour avoir son avis.

**-Aucun problème, docteur Cullen. Je le mets au courant,** indiqua-t-elle. **Et je vais faire mettre à votre disposition la salle de repos des infirmières. J'imagine que cette conversation ne sera pas simple et que ni votre famille, ni celle des Swan ne souhaiteront étaler leur vie privée aux yeux de tous dans un couloir sans ****â****me.**

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette délicatesse, Maggie.**

**-Vous pouvez utiliser le téléphone du bureau des admissions,** proposa-t-elle.

**-Papa, je retourne auprès de Bella. Préviens-moi quand Monsieur et Madame Swan seront arrivés.**

**-Je viendrai te chercher, **déclara Esmé d'une voix douce pendant que Carlisle se dirigeait vers le bureau des admissions pour téléphone.

**.**

…

**.**

Le commissaire Swan et son épouse arrivèrent moins d'une demie heure après avoir reçu l'appel du docteur Cullen.

S'il était évident que les traits du commissaire trahissaient son inquiétude pour sa fille, ceux de Madame Swan étaient totalement hiératiques. Il était difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

Alors qu'Esmé partit chercher Edward qui était toujours au chevet de Bella endormie, Maggie et le docteur Cullen guidèrent le couple Swan vers la salle de repos des infirmières.

Maggie se présenta alors qu'Edward et Esmé entraient à leur tout dans la pièce :

**-Bonjour Madame, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Maggie et je suis infirmière de bloc dans cet hôpital. J'ai assisté le docteur Laurent lors de l'opération qu'a subie votre fille.**

**-Quelle opération ? **Questionna immédiatement Charlie Swan, montrant ainsi ses réflexes et son flair de flic qui ne lui faisaient jamais faux bond.** Je croyais qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche.**

Il se tourna vers Carlisle, à qui il manifesta son incompréhension.

**-Charlie, je n'ai pas voulu vous donner tous les détails par téléphone. Je préférais vous les donner de vive voix.**

**-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous**, proposa Maggie en désignant la table et les chaises qui l'entouraient. **Monsieur Cullen et son père vont vous donner toutes les informations qui vous manquent.**

Les Cullen et les Swan prirent tous place autour de la table qui servait habituellement pour le repas des infirmières de garde. Maggie s'assit en bout de table, afin de temporiser si besoin était, les réaction des deux familles.

**-Cette nuit, Bella s'est réveillée,** commença Edward. **Elle souffrait atrocement de douleurs aiguës dans le bas ventre, et...**

**-Bella s'est toujours plainte facilement,** attaqua Renée. **Edward, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle raconte...**

**-Sauf que lorsque j'ai allumé notre lampe de chevet, nous avons tous deux remarqué qu'elle perdait du sang. Nos draps en étaient tâchés.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama Renée, qui semblait désormais émue par la détresse de sa fille.

**-Je l'ai conduite immédiatement aux Urgences, **reprit Edward. **Elle a été examinée par le docteur Laurent, qui a conclu que le fœtus avait été expulsé et que rien ne pouvait être fait pour empêcher la fausse couche.**

**-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle eu besoin d'une opération ?** Relança Charlie Swan.

**-Si le foetus avait été évacué naturellement, il restait des débris du sac gestationnel et du placenta,** expliqua Maggie. **Le médecin a donc dû pratiquer un curetage sur Madame Cullen afin d'éviter une possible hémorragie et/ou une infection intra-utérine.**

**-Comment se porte-t-elle maintenant ? **Demanda Charlie.

**-En ce moment, elle est en train de dormir,** leur apprit Edward.** Elle est épuisée entre la fausse couche, l'opération, et ce matin à son réveil elle a fait une grave crise de nerfs, refusant d'accepter la réalité.**

**-Mais elle va bien ? **Redemanda Charlie en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

**-Oui, elle se repose, elle récupère des forces. Son second réveil s'est mieux passé.**

**-Quand sortira-t-elle de l'hôpital ? **Intervint Renée.

**-Dans deux jours si elle se remet bien, trois si le médecin la trouve encore affaiblie, **résuma Carlisle.

**-Pourra-t-elle ravoir des enfants ? **Demanda à nouveau Renée. Sa question fit sursauter tout le monde autour de la table. Elle donnait l'impression que la santé de sa fille passait après le fait qu'elle puisse enfanter ou non. **Quoi ? **Reprit Renée qui ne comprenait pas leur réaction. **Elle va rester stérile, c'est cela que vous n'osez pas nous dire ?**

**-Non, le médecin n'a pas évoqué ce fait,** répliqua Carlisle voyant que son fils était trop ahuri pour se donner la peine de lui répondre. **Le docteur Laurent a affirmé qu'une fois reposée et remise de cet accident, Bella serait tout à fait capable de procréer à nouveau. Il faut juste lui laisser quelques mois pour se remettre d'aplomb. **

**-Bien, bien,** apprécia Madame Swan. **Elle pourra à nouveau être enceinte le mois proch...**

**-Madame Swan, **la coupa froidement Carlisle alors qu'Esmé soupirait de voir une attitude si désinvolte chez cette mère qu'elle considérait désormais comme indigne, **je pense que cette question regarde le jeune couple que votre fille forme avec mon fils. En aucun cas, elle ne nous concerne.**

**-Si tel est le cas, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir aussi vite ? **Riposta-t-elle. **Nous n'avons aucune décision médicale à prendre qui justifiait notre présence immédiate.**

**-De toute façon, si cela avait été le cas, c'est Edward qui aurait tranché et choisi la solution la plus adéquate pour son épouse**, rétorqua le docteur Cullen, outré par le comportement de la mère de Bella.

**-Renée, **tenta de la calmer Charlie, **nous sommes ses parents, c'est normal qu'ils nous aient prévenu. Bella aura besoin de notre soutien autant que du leur.**

**-Pour l'instant, elle dort, **déclara Renée.** Je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pourrions faire pour elle. Tu sais combien je déteste les hôpitaux, **se plaignit-elle.

**-Si votre présence nous sera utile, **avança lentement Edward. **Vous pourriez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant**...

**-Avant quoi ? **Se braqua immédiatement Renée en lui coupant la parole. Sa voix avait résonné de manière sèche et glaciale.

Même si l'un des membres de la famille Cullen avait douté de la véracité des dires de Bella, par cette réponse tendue et fulgurante, Madame Swan venait de confirmer qu'il existait bel et bien un secret dans le passé de sa fille, secret qu'elle continuait de nier.

**-Lorsque Bella a eu sa crise de nerfs, **poursuivit son époux, **elle a eu des paroles incohérentes certes, mais certaines étaient pour le moins étonnantes.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie Swan, qui était connu de tout Paris comme étant le commissaire qui avait le plus de répartie, restait muet. Il se demandait s'il était préférable de révéler à la nouvelle famille de sa fille la vérité alors que Renée Swan grinçait des dents, à la recherche de tout mensonge qui lui permettrait d'épargner sa fille pour sauvegarder sa réputation et sa dignité.

Constatant le silence des parents de sa femme, Edward reprit :

**-Bella a évoqué le fait qu'elle... Ce ne sont pas des propos faciles à entendre**, les prévint-il. **Elle a dit qu'**_**elle tuait tous ses enfants**_**...**

**-Non ! **Claqua la voix de Renée Swan.

**-C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pensé qu'elle avait déjà eu un enfant qu'elle avait perdu,** expliqua Esmé d'une voix douce et calme, ignorant l'intervention de Madame Swan.

**-Non ! Ma fille n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants que celui qu'elle vient de perdre,** répéta Renée.

**-Lors de l'opération, le docteur Laurent a relevé les signes d'une précédente grossesse, **soutint Maggie**. Il a même supposé que Madame Cullen avait déjà avorté illégalement.**

**-Non ! Non ! Non ! **S'entêta Renée. **Je connais ma fille ! Elle n'a jamais été enceinte, si ce n'est cette fois-ci. Comment aurait-elle pu puisqu'elle n'était pas mariée ?**

Edward et ses parents restaient cois devant de tels mensonges.

**-Madame, sans vouloir vous offenser, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être mariée pour enfanter,** la contrecarra Maggie. I**l serait préférable que vous nous racontiez ce dont vous êtes au courant si vous souhaitez que votre fille aille mieux...**

**-Ma fille se porte bien !** S'écria une Renée rougie et furieuse. **Elle a simplement fait une fausse couche, comme cela peut arriver à tant de femmes. **Elle prit à partie son gendre. **De toute façon, son époux peut confirmer l'innocence et la vertu de ma fille. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, croyez-vous qu'il resterait marié avec elle ? N'aurait-il pas déjà demandé le divorce ?**

Interpellé par sa belle-mère, Edward retrouva la parole.

**-Bella m'a raconté...**

**-Un tissu de mensonges, j'imagine !**

**-Non, Bella m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Démétri...**

**-Charlie, viens ! Nous partons !**

Madame Swan se leva vivement de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

**-Renée, attends, je pense qu'il serait bon de les écout...**

**-Reste si tu le souhaites ! Personnellement, je préfère partir que les écouter salir l'honneur de ma fille. Je t'attends à l'entrée puisque j'imagine que quoique je fasse ou je dise, je n'aurai pas le droit de voir ma fille ici.**

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité, sans attendre la réponse de son époux.

**-Devons-nous interpréter ce départ soudain comme un aveu ? **Questionna sans acrimonie Maggie, ne voulant pas que Monsieur Swan se sente jugé aux yeux de tous.

**-Je pense qu'il serait bon que nous mettions cartes sur table,** proposa Charlie d'un ton clair et déterminé, qu'il utilisait d'habitude lorsqu'il chargeait ses subalternes de missions périlleuses et importantes. **Je tiens néanmoins à à exiger de votre part que ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce, ni que cela nuira à ma fille.**

Edward acquiesça rapidement, promettant ainsi le silence sur les révélations que Charlie allait leur apporter. Il fut également approuvé par le docteur Cullen, son épouse et Maggie.

**-Nous vous écoutons, Charlie,** l'encouragea Carlisle.

**-L'an passé,** commença-t-il lentement,** Bella s'est retrouvée dans une situation délicate qui nous a surpris ma femme et moi, mais qui nous a surtout choqués. Nous n'étions vraiment pas préparés à cela. Pas du tout ! **Il se tut un long moment avant de reprendre. **J'imagine bien qu'aucun parent ne peut l'être**, soupira-t-il empêchant Esmé d'intervenir d'un regard. **Toutefois, c'était encore plus inattendu et bouleversant pour nous, puisque nous n'aurions jamais envisagé cela de la part de notre fille, dont la conduite jusqu'alors avait été toujours irréproch****able et ****plutôt digne des petites filles modèles.**

**-Quelle que fut votre stupeur, la principale victime dans cette histoire est avant tout votre fille**, rappela Edward, qui savait oh combien sa femme avait été manipulée par un jeune homme charmeur et sans vergogne.

**-Certes,** accepta Charlie d'un ton condescendant, **c'est pour cela que Renée et moi avons voulu tout faire pour la protéger d'un scandale qui, s'il avait éclaté, aurait entaché sa réputation pour toujours. **Après un nouveau court instant de silence, Charlie reprit ses explications**. Nous avons tout fait pour agir au mieux pour elle. Nous avons d'abord pensé l'envoyer en Suisse pour … résoudre le problème **-il se refusait à employer le terme honni d'avortement- **mais c'était trop tard. **Il poursuivit sa tirade tout en pesant chacun de ses mots. Les Cullen et Maggie avaient bien noté que jamais le commissaire Swan n'employait les mots « grossesse » ou « nourrisson ».** Nous avons alors trouvé une clinique discrète à Bordeaux qui l'accueillerait pour « le moment-clé ». Renée et Bella ont donc quitté Paris, avec comme prétexte la santé altérée de Renée qui avait besoin de calme et de soleil. La rumeur a donc circulé que ma femme et ma fille étaient parties en Espagne pour quelques mois, et personne n'a jamais soupçonné quoique ce soit d'immoral à propos de Bella. Nous l'avons ainsi protégée contre les médisances et commérages de la bonne société parisienne.**

**-Comment se fait-il que votre épouse refuse d'en parler ? Voir même d'y songer ? **Questionna Esmé curieuse de comprendre la réaction de Renée.

**-Renée a tellement été choquée par cette affreuse nouvelle. Elle s'est aussi culpabilisée de ****n'avoir pas pu se rendre en Charente comme cela était initialement prévu,** déclara Charlie. Il essayait de justifier la conduite de son épouse. **De plus, elle a tout fait pour étouffer cet état de fait que je pense qu'elle en est venue à le nier totalement, comme si cette situation délicate et scandaleuse n'avait jamais existé pour notre fille, si ce n'est dans son imagination. Cela explique pourquoi elle a insisté auprès de Bella pour qu'elle garde le silence à ce sujet-là, qu'elle ne le révèle jamais. Elle a pensé, et avec mon soutien, que ce serait le mieux pour notre fille.**

**-Croyez-vous réellement que voler son bébé à votre fille en lui faisant croire qu'il était mort était le mieux pour votre fille ? **Demanda froidement Edward.

**-Je vous demande pardon ? **Charlie était autant ébahi par le ton de son gendre que par le sous-entendu de sa question.

**-Je pense que vous avez bien entendu et compris ma question.**

**-Je n'en suis pas sûr ! **Le contrecarra-t-il d'un ton dur et méfiant. **S'il est certain que nous aurions proposé à Bella de faire adopter son enfant par un couple marié qui serait amène matériellement et moralement parlant de s'en occuper, comment pouvez-vous supposer de tels actes ? Bella a mis au monde un enfant mort-né. **

**-En êtes-vous certain ? **

**-Tout à fait,** affirma-t-il d'un ton franc, **et je ne vous permets pas de douter de cela. Si j'avais pu éviter à ma petite fille de vivre une telle souffrance, croyez-moi, je la lui aurai épargnée.**

Edward ne pouvait faire autrement que de faire confiance à Charlie Swan. Tout en lui respirait la vérité : la tonalité de sa voix comme son regard brun chaleureux qui ressemblait tant à celui de celle qu'il aimait. Le chef Swan n'avait pas bafouillé, ni ne semblait chercher à dissimuler quoique que ce soit.

Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait certain qu'il y avait encore une incohérence dans le passé de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais un élément le troublait encore. Si Carlisle et Esmé adhéraient aux propos du commissaire, Maggie restait quant à elle sur ses gardes. Alors que le docteur Cullen reprenait la parole, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au mari de sa patiente, le seul qui possédait encore des doutes.

**-Je vous remercie de nous avoir raconter toute la vérité, Charlie. Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de faire transférer le dossier médical de votre fille afin de comprendre la raison du décès de l'enfant de Bella ? **

**-Hum... Je n'y connais pas grand chose en transfert de dossier médical, Carlisle, **avoua Charlie. **Vous devez être plus informés que moi sur la procédure. Si vous avez besoin de ma signature puisqu'à l'époque Bella était sous mon autorité, je vous signe une lettre immédiatement.** Charlie tirailla sa moustache, un geste qui chez lui montrait une hésitation sur ce qu'il souhaitait dire. **Pourquoi avoir pensé que nous avions construit cet horrible scénario qui consistait à dissimuler la vérité à Bella, lui faire croire que son enfant était mort pour le faire adopter ?**

La famille Cullen resta stupéfaite mais aussi muette devant la question osée du chef Swan.

Ce dernier n'était pas un lâche. Il avait été attaqué violemment par son gendre sur sa prétendue hypocrisie envers sa fille. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Edward avait été capable d'inventer une telle théorie, il voulait comprendre quels étaient ses arguments et ses motivations.

Le jeune avocat restait silencieux par peur de relancer les hostilités. Il culpabilisait d'avoir douté si fortement de Charlie Swan, un homme qu'il estimait dans le cadre professionnel. Il se rappelait les propos de Bella concernant son père : elle l'aimait, elle était en admiration devant lui, il ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir, ni battue.

L'infirmière Maggie reprit alors la parole, espérant ainsi que la situation ne dégénère pas entre les deux familles.

**-Nous avons pensé à cette hypothèse car la clinique des Lilas est connue dans le monde médical pour sa pratique des accouchements sous X. Si la patte de certains docteurs, sages-femmes et infirmières est suffisamment graissée, ils garderont le silence, quitte à répandre une fausse rumeur, et feront même disparaître le dossier médicale de la patiente afin qu'aucune trace ne subsiste. Comprenez-vous pourquoi nous avons douté de la véracité de vos propos ?**

**-C'était une théorie abracadabrante, nous nous en excusons,** parla Carlisle au nom de tous.

**-Nous voulions simplement que Bella connaisse la vérité pour qu'elle se sente mieux**, continua Esmé, **pour qu'elle puisse avancer dans sa vie aux côtés d'Edward...**

Charlie Swan restait inattentif aux excuses de la belle-famille de sa fille. Son regard était dans le vide, sans être fixé sur quoique ce soir. Il donnait l'air de réfléchir de manière si intense qu'il en oubliait tout autour de lui, y compris la présence des quatre autres personnes dans la pièce.

**-Charlie ? **L'appela Carlisle constatant son air absent.

Le docteur Cullen craignait d'avoir vexé son ami en insinuant de telles idées.

**-Sont-ils versés en liquide ?**

**-Pardon ? **Carlisle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le commissaire Swan.

Il se demandait si son ami n'était pas en train de perdre le Nord.

**-Les pots de vin donnés au personnel médical de la clinique sont-ils versés en argent liquide ? **Demanda le commissaire d'un ton implacable comme s'il était en mode interrogatoire d'un criminel.

**-Euh... Je ne sais pas**, commenta Carlisle. **On ne m'en a jamais proposé et de toute façon, je n'en aurai jamais accepté. Mais j'imagine que cela doit être le cas pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mouvement sur les comptes bancaires.** Le docteur Cullen rajouta. **De toute façon, c'est vous le commissaire, vous devriez savoir comment cela fonctionne mieux que moi...**

**-C'est effectivement l'usage dans la mafia et les milieux troubles... Je me demandais si c'était également le cas dans le milieu médical... Je me souviens que Renée a retiré de nombreuses sommes d'argent en espèces le mois précédent l'hospitalisation de Bella.**

**-Quoi ? **Edward était sorti de sa léthargie.

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de soupçonner les parents de Bella, mais il aurait dû concentrer sa colère et son ressentiment contre Renée Swan uniquement.

**-Je sais que tout ce que mon épouse a pu faire, elle l'a réalisé en pensant agir au mieux pour notre fille,** avança le chef Swan fermement convaincu de ses dires. **C'est pour cela que j'ai réellement peine à croire au fait qu'elle ait monté cet horrible scénario toute seule, sans m'en ****parler au préalable.**

**-Mais elle aurait pu agir ainsi ? **Questionna doucement le docteur Cullen.

**-Je ne sais pas, **avoua Charlie en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **D'un côté, je ne pense pas car elle m'en aurait parlé. Nous communiquons beaucoup tous les deux. Mais, de l'autre, si elle était intimement persuadé que cela serait bénéfique pour notre fille, pour sauvegarder sa réputation, elle était tout à fait capable de procéder ainsi.**

**-Peut-être pourriez-vous le lui demander ? **Suggéra Esmé pragmatique**.** **Elle ne voulait pas parler devant nous tout à l'heure, mais ce soir, chez vous dans un face à face, elle se livrera certainement davantage.**

**-Je ne pense pas, **la contredit Charlie. **Je connais bien mon épouse et tout à l'heure, elle s'est sentie accusée et accablée de reproches alors qu'elle reste persuadée qu'elle a agi au mieux pour notre fille. Elle ne me confiera rien sur ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir... Ou alors cela prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps, **insista-t-il, **car Renée peut être aussi têtue pour protéger sa fille que moi pour interroger un criminel et le faire avouer. **

**-Et elle restera campée sur ses positions encore plus fermement,** rajouta Maggie qui avait bien cerné le comportement de Madame Swan entre ce qu'elle avait pu observer d'elle et les réponses de son époux, **car son esprit nie les faits précédents. Il est en effet convaincu que Bella n'a jamais été enceinte avant son mariage, tant cela aurait été indécent pour la moral, tant cela aurait ruiné sa réputation de jeune fille bien rangée. Madame Swan croit avoir agi comme toute mère normale en se contentant d'étouffer l'affaire. Elle ne voit pas que sa fille en a souffert et qu'elle en souffre encore.**

**-Quelle perspicacité, Maggie ! **Constata le docteur Cullen. **Vous devriez vous présenter à l'examen pour devenir psychologue.**

**-Vous savez, docteur Cullen, j'ai malheureusement vu tant de jeunes filles souffrir des conséquences d'un avortement ou d'un accouchement sous X. Elles avaient été forcées par leur famille afin de sauvegarder les apparences mondaines. C'est pour cela que je pense avoir pratiquement connu toutes les réactions potentielles que ces jeunes victimes pouvaient avoir,** relativisa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, le compliment du docteur Cullen ayant mis mal à l'aise sa modestie et son dévouement inaltérable envers ses patientes.** Dans tous ces cas de figure, il y a toujours une constante qui revient : la famille bourgeoise qui a persuadé la jeune fille compromise d'avorter ou de faire adopter son enfant est convaincue qu'elle agit au mieux pour leur fille, et il m'est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. **Elle rajouta alors, envisageant toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait croisées. **Parfois, c'est effectivement le cas, car cette jeune fille imm****ature n'aurait pas été en mesure d'élever l'enfant né d'une relation éphémère ou forcée. Parfois, comme cela m'a l'air d'être le cas de Madame Cullen, c'est loin d'être le cas... La jeune patiente en souffre davantage au point de compromettre ses grossesses ultérieures... Pour s'en relever, elle a besoin de connaître la vérité et de suivre une thérapie.**

**-Ma fille n'est pas folle, **la coupa Charlie par un grognement.

**-Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela**, reprit l'infirmière.

**-Ce que Maggie veut dire,** intervint Carlisle pour éviter toute discorde, **c'est que du fait de cette grossesse qu'elle a dû dissimuler aux yeux de tous, du fait qu'on lui a interdit d'en parler à quiconque, Bella est désormais fragile sur le plan émotionnel, notamment dans tout ce qui a ****trait aux nourrissons et à une potentielle future grossesse. Voilà pourquoi Maggie proposait qu'elle soit suivi par un psychologue. Cela pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses peurs et ses peines. De toute façon, c'est une décision qui reviendra à Bella et à Edward. Nous ne la prendrons pas pour eux.**

Edward remercia d'un regard chaleureux son père tout en se promettant d'aborder l'idée d'une thérapie avec son épouse lorsqu'elle serait réveillée. Puis, il reprit doucement la parole pour faire le bilan de tout ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce.

**-Pour l'instant, si nous voulons que ma femme aille mieux, l'essentiel est que nous découvrions rapidement la vérité au sujet du séjour de Bella dans cette fameuse clinique.**

Tous approuvèrent les dires d'Edward.

**-C'est pour cela que je compte prendre le premier train pour Bordeaux, demain matin,** rajouta Carlisle. **Nous obtiendrons des résultats plus rapides et plus sûrs si je vais mener mon enquête là-bas.**

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 21 octobre 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Enquête.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** comptez environ une dizaine de jours... !

.

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Anges0112 : **Merci pour ta _review._ J'ai bien conscience que la réaction de Renée a pu être excessivement violente, mais malheureusement c'est un exemple parmi tant d'autre de réaction de mère choquée et déçue découvrant que leur fille était enceinte sans être mariée. Dans les années cinquante-soixante, être mère sans être mariée était une humiliation pour certaines familles, d'où des réactions excessives... et certes condamnables (mais malheureusement pas à l'époque). Pour savoir si l'enfant est mort ou pas, en fait, je te dirai que la réponse est dans le titre de la fiction. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. À bientôt !

**.**

**À vos claviers ! **

Tous les avis, même les plus courts, sont les bienvenus et sont un moteur d'encouragement pour la suite !

**.**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	27. Chap XX Enquête

**Bonsoir !**

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, pour vos MP, pour votre présence.

Ce chapitre est plutôt long si je le compare à ceux que j'ai écrit dans cette fiction-là. Au départ, je pensais le diviser en deux parties, mais finalement je le publie d'une seule traite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XX – Enquête**

**.**

…

**.**

Edward remercia d'un regard chaleureux son père tout en se promettant d'aborder l'idée d'une thérapie avec son épouse lorsqu'elle serait réveillée. Puis, il reprit doucement la parole pour faire le bilan de tout ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce.

**-Pour l'instant, si nous voulons que ma femme aille mieux, l'essentiel est que nous découvrions rapidement la vérité au sujet du séjour de Bella dans cette fameuse clinique.**

Tous approuvèrent les dires d'Edward.

**-C'est pour cela que je compte prendre le premier train pour Bordeaux, demain matin,** rajouta Carlisle. **Nous obtiendrons des résultats plus rapides et plus sûrs si je vais mener mon enquête là-bas.**

**.**

…

**.**

**-Mais ne serait-il pas mieux et plus rapide de faire transférer le dossier médical de Bella par la Poste ?** Suggéra Charlie.

**-Je ne pense pas,** répondit le docteur Cullen. **Si l'accouchement s'est déroulé de manière habituelle et que l'enfant est véritablement mort à la naissance, alors ce déplacement serait effectivement inutile. Cependant, nous en doutons tous et si des pots de vin ont été perçus par certains membres du personnel médical, ils ne seront pas inscrits dans le dossier de Bella, si ce dernier existe encore. **

**-Merci Père de faire le déplacement, de faire tout cela pour Bella. **La voix d'Edward était émue devant tant d'attentions et de soutien.

**-Carlisle, il est certainement plus facile pour moi de poser des jours de congés que pour vous de reporter les rendez-vous de vos patients. Même si j'ai guère envie de laisser Renée livrée à elle-même surtout en ce moment, **Charlie soupira en pensant à la conduite de son épouse, **je peux faire le déplacement à Bordeaux. D'une part, il s'agit de ma fille et, d'autre part, avec mon métier, j'ai l'habitude de questionner les gens et de percevoir leurs hypothétiques mensonges et...**

**-Charlie, je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais je pense que les langues se délieront plus en face d'un médecin que d'un commissaire de police.**

**-Vu sous cet angle, je ne peux qu'agréer votre suggestion**, capitula rapidement Charlie. **Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de prendre une somme d'argent conséquente en espèces. Je pense qu'elle vous sera utile pour obtenir des renseignements auprès de ces personnes peu scrupuleuses.**

**-Je n'y avais pas pensé,** admit Carlisle. **Je passerai à la banque dans l'après-midi.**

**-L'union fait laforce**, murmura Esmé. **Entre le point de vue du médecin et celui du commissaire, te voilà paré pour réussir ta mission.**

**-Je rajouterai également celui de l'avocat, **intervint Edward. **Père, je pense qu'il vous serait profitable si vous aviez l'accord des responsables légaux de Bella pour enquêter sur son passé.**

**-À quoi penses-tu, Edward ?**

**-Au fait que le commissaire Swan et moi-même devrions rédiger une autorisation te permettant d'enquêter sur elle, lui en tant qu'ancien responsable légal de sa fille au moment où elle a accouché, moi en tant que son époux à l'heure actuelle. **Il précisa d'un ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il plaidait devant la cour. **J'imagine qui si les personnes qui ont touché les pots de vin apprennent qu'elles ne seront pas menacées d'une enquête policière, notre but étant simplement de mettre à jour le passé de Bella pour qu'elle sente mieux, elles parleront plus volontiers que si elles craignent une quelconque sanction pénale.**

**-C'est une bonne idée**, approuva Charlie. **Maggie, auriez-vous du papier blanc et des stylos s'il vous plaît ?**

**-Oui, au bureau des admissions. Je vais vous en chercher de suite,** répondit-elle en se levant d'un pas vif puis quittant la pièce.

**-Esmé, **demanda Carlisle à son épouse, **pourras-tu appeler ma secrétaire pour qu'elle décale tous mes rendez-vous des trois prochains jours au cabinet. S'il y avait des urgences, dis-lui de les envoyer chez un confrère.**

**-Je le ferai dès que je serai rentrée à la maison. De plus, pendant que tu seras à la banque, je m'occuperai de préparer ta valise.**

Carlisle remercia d'un tendre regard son épouse. Puis Maggie revint avec des feuilles et des stylos. Edward et le commissaire Swan rédigèrent rapidement le papier qu'ils avaient évoqué il y a quelques minutes.

Enfin, Edward salua son père et Esmé, et regagna la chambre de sa jeune épouse encore endormie.

Carlisle se leva, prêt à partir, suivie d'Esmé.

**-Charlie, je vous remercie pour votre aide pour votre fille.**

**-Cela me semble bien logique, elle a déjà tant enduré d'épreuve. **

**-Par contre, je ne peux que vous suggérer que votre épouse voit un psychologue rapidement. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas favorable, vous nous avez confié vos doutes et vos peurs tout à l'heure, mais je pense sincérement que cela lui serait bénéfique. Son attitude de déni n'est pas saine pour elle, ni pour votre fille.**

**-Je verrai,** se tendit subitement le commissaire. **Je vais d'abord parler avec mon épouse, je suis de toute manière intimement convaincu qu'elle ne nous a pas menti. Elle n'aurai jamais été capable de créer un tel scénario. **Puis, il changea de sujet. **Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de voir Bella ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, **répondit le docteur Cullen d'un ton professionnel,** il faut demander à Edward. Elle est chambre 208.**

**-Je crois qu'elle dort encore,** rajouta Esmé.

**-Je vais voir si c'est encore le cas,** conclut Charlie.** Bon voyage Carlisle ! Tenez-nous au courant de vos démarches... et de vos éventuelles découvertes.**

**-J'y compte bien.**

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce, l'un en direction des chambres, les deux autres se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

**.**

…

**.**

Dans le train, assis en première classe, le docteur Cullen songeait à la manière dont il allait procéder pour mener son enquête.

Même si le commissaire Swan semblait convaincu que l'enfant de sa fille était mort-né et que son épouse n'aurait pas agi d'une si horrible manière, Carlisle était persuadé du contraire. Il était sûr que Bella avait accouché d'un enfant en bonne santé et que sa mère lui avait dissimulé la vérité pour le donner à l'adoption afin de sauvegarder l'honneur de sa fille.

Même s'il en voulait à Renée Swan pour de tels agissements envers sa fille, même s'il avait conscience que Renée Swan était convaincu d'avoir agi au mieux pour sa fille, le docteur Cullen la savait malade. Une mère n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas un comportement humain ! Il s'était forcément passé un événement d'une rare violence psychologique dans son enfance ou adolescence pour la pousser à agir ainsi avec sa prore fille, sa chair et son sang, celle qu'elle avait mise au monde.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté pour que Charlie emmène sa femme consulter un psychologue. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ne croyait pas aux méthodes des médecins de l'âme.

Le train ralentissait. Il allait bientôt entrer dans la gare de Bordeaux-Saint-Jean.

Carlisle se leva, attrapa sa petite valise dans le porte-bagage, puis il enfila sa veste. Malgré cette fin d'avril, il faisait encore frais.

Lorsqu'il descendit du train, il ignora les appels des porteurs qui s'étaient amassés devant les voitures de première classe pour décharger les clients qui pouvaient leur remettre potentiellement un bon pourboire.

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'aire des taxis et se mit en quête d'un hôtel. Le trajet en train avait été long, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de déjeuner avant de se focaliser sur son enquête.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette enquête était capitale pour sa bru, pour l'avenir du couple qu'elle formait avec son fils, pour la famille qu'ils fonderaient un jour prochain.

**.**

…

**.**

Le taxi se gara devant la porte d'entrée principale de la clinique des Lilas.

Carlisle paya le prix de la course au chauffeur, puis ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour en sortir.

C'était une jolie clinique blanche aux balcons fleuris. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été repeint récemment. Sur le côté droit s'étendait un vaste jardin dans lequel les toutes jeunes mamans pouvaient se promener avec leurs nourrissons sans être incommodées par les bruits de la ville.

Le docteur Cullen passa la double porte vitrée et se retrouva dans un grand hall d'entrée aux couleurs claires et chatoyantes.

Le mobilier de la salle d'attente était moderne et confortable, le comptoir des inscriptions semblait lui aussi récent. Le bureau était d'ailleurs équipé d'une machine à écrire et d'un téléphone, ce qui était encore rare dans la majorité des établissements parisiens.

L'impression qui dominait était la modernité, la propreté et la nouveauté. Tout était prévu pour donner les meilleurs soins possibles aux patientes ainsi qu'accueillir d'une manière agréable sa famille.

Carlisle avait bien conscience que l'argent public ne suffisait pas à parvenir à une telle qualité de présentation. Il savait qu'il n'était possible d'obtenir tout cela qu'avec de l'argent issu de fonds privés, très certainement celui des patients ou de leurs familles en échange du silence le plus total du personnel médical.

Sa première pensée fut que que son enquête ne serait pas facile à mener, qu'il allait se heurter à plusieurs « murs » qu'il lui faudrait convaincre de parler.

Carlisle s'assit dans la salle d'attente, attendant patiemment son tour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

**-Monsieur ? **Lui demanda quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière. Carlisle ne put que reconnaître l'efficacité du personnel et sa rapidité. **En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

**-Madame,** la salua le docteur Cullen. J**e souhaiterai pouvoir consulter le dossier de l'une de vos patientes...**

**-Monsieur, tous nos dossiers sont sous le sceau du secret médical, **le coupa-t-elle brutalement d'un ton cassant et hautain, **et ne peuvent être consultés sauf en cas d'urgence par du personnel médical dûment agrémenté...**

**-Je connais la loi, Madame. Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de me présenter, **l'interrompit Carlisle d'un ton qui se voulait très courtois et opposé à son attitude féroce de l'infirmière. **Je me nomme Carlisle Cullen, docteur en médecine à Paris. Je viens pour une patiente qui a été admise il y a deux jours en Urgences dans un hôpital parisien. Nous souhaiterions avoir connaissance de ses antécédents médicaux.**

**-Ah ! Excusez-moi d'avoir tiré des conclusions h****â****tives**, reprit l'infirmière. **Je vais vous mener auprès de Madame Makenna. Elle s'occupe de la partie administrative et du suivi des dossiers.**

**-Je vous en remercie, **acquiesça Carlisle en suivant l'infirmière dans un dédale de couloirs.

L'infirmière s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, sur laquelle elle frappa un coup sec.

**-Entrez ! **Entendirent-ils d'une voix étouffée.

L'infirmière poussa la porte et présenta la personne qui l'accompagnait.

**-Madame Makenna, voici le docteur Cullen. Il vient de Paris pour le suivi du dossiers d'une patiente.**

**-Je vous remercie de l'avoir amené dans mon bureau,** répondit Madame Makenna d'une voix sûre d'elle. **Vous pouvez disposer et retourner à l'accueil, **rajouta-t-elle en direction de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que Madame Makenna proposait une chaise à Carlisle. Une fois qu'il fut assis, elle se rassit sur son grand fauteuil de directrice de clinique et se plaça bien face à son bureau pour en imposer face au docteur Cullen.

Elle prit le temps de classer des papiers qu'elle rangea de manière ordonnée dans un coin de son bureau. Carlisle avait bien conscience qu'elle le faisait volontairement attendre pour lui montrer qu'elle dominait et maitrisait totalement la situation. Son enquête s'annonçait sous de mauvais augures.

**-Je vous écoute, **finit par lancer Madame Makenna d'un ton sûr, froid et distant. **Que vouliez-vous savoir ?**

**-Il y a deux nuits, la patiente Isabella Cullen, enceinte de presque trois mois, a été admise aux Urgences d'un hôpital parisien suite à des pertes de sang importantes, qui finalement ont conduit à une fausse couche,** expliqua Carlisle d'un ton professionnel sans se laisser déstabiliser par l'attitude stricte de la directrice. **Comme elle a déjà été hospitalisée dans votre établissement, nous nous demandions s'il...**

**-Isabella Cullen ? Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Or, sachez que je mets un point d'honneur à connaître tous les noms des patientes de cet établissement, même celles qui sont venues il y a quelques semaines ou mois.**

**-Elle n'est pas venue ici il y a quelques mois,** répliqua Carlisle. **Pour cette seconde grossesse, elle ****a été entièrement suivie à Paris. Par contre, elle était venue dans votre établissement pour accoucher il y a un an tout juste. Mes collègues parisiens et moi-même aimerions avoir connaissance de son dossier pour découvrir s'il y a une explication médicale à cette fausse couche.**

**-Pourtant, je vous assure, Docteur, que vous devez faire erreur,** le contrecarra encore une fois Madame Makenna. **Le nom d'Isabella Cullen ne me dit rien.**

**-À l'époque, elle n'était pas encore mariée. Son nom de jeune fille sous lequel elle a dû être hospitalisé était Isabella Swan, elle préfère d'ailleurs être appelée Bella Swan.** À l'entente de ce nouveau nom, la directrice tressaillit. Ce tremblement, pourtant infine, fut saisi par Carlisle, qui guettait d'un œil avisé le moindre mouvement de la directrice. **Ce nom semble vous rappeler des souvenirs...** Avança-t-il d'un ton prudent.

**-Effectivement, **approuva Madame Makenna. **C'était une jeune fille un peu perdue par tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle est venue accoucher ici en compagnie de sa mère, une femme formidable**. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Renée Swan était si admirable que cela, c'est qu'elle avait dû offrir un pot de vin important à cette clinique qui semblait si bien sous tous rapports.** Mais malheureusement pour elle, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, l'enfant était mort-né.**

**-C'est la raison de ma présence ici, **reprit Carlisle d'un ton toujours aussi professionnel, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. **Mes collègues et moi-même aimerions consulter le dossier de cette patiente. Deux grossesses qui ne se finissent pas sur un heureux événement méritent une attention plus particulière si nous voulons que notre patiente reprenne le dessus moralement parlant afin de pouvoir mener une nouvelle grossesse à terme, avec à la clef la naissance d'un bébé en bonne santé.**

-**Je comprends tout à fait votre démarche, docteur Cullen, **répondit la directrice en se levant. **Donnez-moi quelques minutes pour que je puisse aller chercher son dossier aux archives. Rappelez-moi sa date d'accouchement exacte, s'il vous plaît, que je gagne ainsi du temps...**

**-Elle est entrée le 21 avril en fin d'après-midi suite à la perte des eaux, et l'enfant est né le 22 avril au matin.**

**-Bien, je reviens de suite.**

Madame Makenna se leva et quitta la pièce.

Carlisle attendit une dizaine de minutes son retour.

Il était plus qu'étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait pu obtenir ce fameux dossier. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se battre contre cette directrice si distante et si sûre d'elle, ni même d'insister, encore moins de la corrompre en lui proposant un pot de vin. Il était réellement surpris de la tournure des événements.

Madame Makenne revint, le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le carrelage parfaitement propre de la clinique annonçant son retour avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse sur le seuil de la porte.

**-Voilà pour vous, docteur Cullen,** lui tendit-elle le dossier d'une maigreur effarante. **Cependant, je doute que vous appreniez quoique soit d'intéressant puisque la grossesse de Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas été suivie dans cette clinique. **

**-Oui, mais son enfant est décédé lors de l'accouchement, pas avant, **reprit Carlisle en feuilletant le dossier de Bella.

Il était ébahi devant les quelques feuillets qui le composait.

En cas de drame tel celui que sa belle-fille avait vécu, habituellement, était pratiquée une autopsie de l'enfant, des prises de sang sur la mère, des examens complémentaires afin de justifier ou du moins expliquer pourquoi le nourrisson était décédé. Parfois même était menée une enquête pour savoir s'il y avait eu faute professionnelle du personnel médical ou si il y avait eu un souci médical atypique lié à une pathologie de la mère ou du nouveau-né.

Or, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Rien ! Le dossier demeurait désespéremment vide.

Il contenait davantage d'information sur l'état civil de Bella ou de ses parents que sur la grossesse ou l'accouchement de sa bru. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout normal.

La seule chose qui confirmait qu'il y avait eu une grossesse était l'acte de décès de l'enfant.

Un enfant qui n'était pas sexué, ni nommé.

Or c'était normalement obligatoire puisque la grossesse avait été menée à terme. L'enfant devait apparaître sur les registres de l'État civil français.

Il y avait trop de failles, trop d'incertitudes dans ce dossier qui semblait pourtant au premier abord complet.

Alors que le docteur Cullen lisait et étudiait avec attention le dossier de sa bru, la directrice reprit la parole.

**-Vous savez, Docteur, parfois on pense que le nourrisson est mort pendant l'accouchement mais parfois il est déjà mort dans l'utérus de sa mère depuis bien longtemps. La mère ne ressent pas toujours le fait que son bébé ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs jours.**

**-C'est quand même un fait plutôt rare, **la contredit gentiment Carlisle. Il essayait de se rappeler les dires d'Edward au sujet de la première grossesse de sa femme. Jamais il n'avait évoqué le fait que Bella n'avait plus ressenti les mouvements de son bébé. Il avait même évoqué le fait que la cuisinière des Swan lui avait enseigné les respirations permettant de faciliter l'accouchement_._ **Il est plus fréquent que l'enfant meurt lors de la délivrance, car son cordon ombilical s'est enroulé autour de son cou. Or, ce fait n'est même pas noté dans le dossier de Isabella. Rien n'est indiqué sur la façon dont l'enfant est mort. Pourquoi est-il si incomplet ?**

**-Victoria Caiüs, la sage-femme qui a mené l'accouchement de Mademoiselle Swan, détaille fort rarement ses rapports,** expliqua Madame Makenna. **Elle n'en reste pas moins l'une de nos meilleures sages-femmes, si ce n'est la meilleure. Elle a toute ma confiance, et si elle a peu détaillé ce dossier, c'est qu'il n'y en avait rien à en dire.**

**-Il y a pourtant une procédure à respecter lorsqu'une femme accouche, ainsi qu'un dossier à remplir précisément, notamment lorsque cela se termine par un tel drame.**

**-Si l'enfant est mort, ce n'est pas de la faute de ma sage-femme. Elle est compétente, et comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est l'une des meilleures,** répliqua durement Madame Makenna, qui protégeait son personnel.

**-Je ne lui reproche pas d'avoir commis une erreur, **précisa Carlisle, **je lui reproche de ne pas avoir rempli correctement le dossier médical de sa patiente. Par exemple, comment se fait-il que l'enfant ne soit pas sexué ? Ni nommé ? La loi française l'oblige puisqu'il était viable. Il aurait dû être déclaré à l'Etat-civil. **

**-Cela a été fait,** rétorqua la directrice sûre d'elle.

**-Pourtant, cela n'apparait nulle part dans le dossier. Sans compter que Bella n'a jamais choisi de prénom pour l'enfant, elle en ignore même le sexe ! Elle n'a même pas eu le droit de voir le corps de son bébé.**

**-Oui, c'est exact,** confirma Madame Makenna. **Madame Swan nous a demandé d'épargner cette terrible épreuve à sa fille. L'enfant a donc été nommé par Victoria. En général, si c'est une fille, elle la nomme de son propre prénom si c'est un garçon, il s'appelle Victor.**

**-Pourquoi l'acte de décès est-il si flou ?**

**-C'est bien souvent le cas pour des nourrissons qui meurent avant même d'avoir pu utiliser leurs poumons et leurs cordes vocales, docteur Cullen, **répliqua la directrice d'un ton acerbe. Puis, devant l'insistance de Carlisle qui s'acharnait à vouloir obtenir un maximum de détails sur l'accouchement de sa patiente, elle reprit de manière très suspicieuse. **Dites-moi, Docteur, vous semblez bien connaître cette jeune fille, que vous nommez de son surnom et qui porte même votre nom de famille, si je ne m'abuse.**

**-C'est exact**, confirma Carlisle qui n'avait rien à cacher. **Elle a épousé mon fils à l'automne dernier.**

**-Dans ce cas,** se leva la directrice en tendant la main au docteur Cullen pour lui faire comprendre que l'entretien était terminé,** vous n'avez pas à être présent ici, ni à lire ce dossier. Vous n'agissez pas à titre médical, mais à titre personnel. **

**-Je ne suis pas là pour enquêter sur les pratiques douteuses de votre établissement...**

**-Comment osez-vous ? **S'insurgea Madame Makenna.

**-Non seulement aucun établissement hospitalier ne tolererait que des dossiers médicaux soient si mal remplis, si incomplets, mais en plus nous connaissons tous les rumeurs qui courent sur la clinique des Lilas dans le milieu médical, **la remit en place Carlisle d'un ton ferme qui n'acceptait aucune interruption. **Sachez Madame que je ne suis pas là pour enquêter ni sur vos malversations financières, ni sur celles qui sont contraire à l'éthique ! Je suis présent ici uniquement afin de découvrir la vérité sur le premier enfant de ma belle-fille. Elle a besoin de connaître la vérité pour se remettre de cette nouvelle épreuve qu'elle traverse.**

**-Et bien, vous l'avez devant vous la vérité que vous cherchez tant ! Son enfant est mort à la naissance.**

**-N'aurait-il pas plutôt été placé en vue d'une adoption suite à un accouchement né sous X ? ** rétorqua immédiatement le docteur Cullen.

**-Vous savez comme moi que si tel était le cas, il y aurait une trace d'abandon dans le dossier, à savoir la signature de la mère ou de son responsable légal si cette dernière était encore mineure.**

**-Je le sais bien ! **Approuva Carilsie. **Mais le dossier est tellement incomplet, notamment l'acte de décès du nourrisson qui semble plus être un faux qu'un original, que je suis en droit de m'interroger sur ce type de pratique de votre établissement...**

**-Docteur Cullen, **l'interrompit la directrice agacée, **si votre belle-fille avait accouché sous X, elle s'en souviendrait, ne le croyez-vous pas ? Arrêtez de ressasser le passé ! Il est bien trop douloureux pour elle. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle avancera dans sa vie !**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous,** répondit Carlisle. **Si vous avez lu les dernières thèses des psychologues, vous sauriez que c'est en connaissant la vérité, quand les patients osent affronter leur passé que les meilleures thérapies portent leurs fruits. **

**-Si vous le dites**, lui accorda Madame Makenna de manière évasive. **Je vais devoir mettre un terme à cet entretien, Docteur Cullen. J'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent et de toute façon, je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos réponses.**

**-J'ai une dernière question, **l'interpela Carlisle. **Serait-il possible de rencontrer Victoria Caiüs qui a assisté ma bru dans son premier accouchement ?**

**-Non, je regrette, ce n'est pas du tout possible. **Madame Makenna lui opposa un refus catégorique. **Mes sages-femmes sont suffisamment débordées pour ne pas perdre leur temps en interrogatoires inutiles. Vous avez lu le dossier : l'enfant est mort, point final, chapitre clos. Je ne vous reconduis pas, Docteur Cullen, j'imagine que vous trouverez aisément le chemin de la sortie. **

Madame Makenna ouvrit la porte de son bureau signifiant à Carlisle que l'entretien était désormais clos.

Avec une aisance qui dissimulait complétement le malaise que Carlisle éprouvait face à cette dame qui pratiquait la médecine pour obtenir comme dans une entreprise les gains les plus importants, le docteur Cullen se leva et quitta le bureau après avoir salué poliment Madame Makenna.

Elle lui indiqua le chemin du retour en direction de la sortie puis referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, le laissant ainsi seul dans le couloir. Seuls vaquaient à leurs occupations des agents d'entretien, des secrétaires et du personnel médical qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à la présence du docteur Cullen.

**.**

…

**.**

Carlisle décida de profiter de cette liberté pour se faufiler en direction du service prénatal et d'accouchement. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir croiser la sage-femme qui avait assisté Bella lors de son premier accouchement, Victoria Caiüs.

Une part de lui se réjouissait d'avoir pu obtenir son nom dans le dossier de sa bru. Etant donné que le dossier était si mal rempli, il était surpris d'avoir pu lire ce nom. En tant que médecin consciencieux, il n'aurait jamais voulu consigner son nom sur un dossier si peu fourni.

Il avait toutefois bien conscience qu'il allait devoir la jouer finement, s'il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos comme Madame la Directrice. Carlisle regrettait d'avoir utilisé les mots « malversations financières » ou « les questions liées à l'éthique ». Il savait bien que ce n'était pas en procédant ainsi qu'il allait découvrir la vérité sur le premier accouchement de sa bru.

Le docteur Cullen sut qu'il était arrivé dans le bon service lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements de femmes qui subissaient les douleurs de l'accouchement mais aussi le cri libérateur du nouveau-né lorsqu'il respirait la première fois.

**-Lucie ! Viens vite ! **Cria une infirmière. **Le travail de Madame Dupont s'accélère. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.**

**-Laetitia, c'est pour quelle salle les couvertures bleues ? **Demanda une aide-soignante à l'accueil.

**-La salle de naissance n°2, **répondit Laetitia, l'une des secrétaires en cochant méthodiquement son rapport. **Le petit Rémi est né il y a 15 minutes. Justine, lorsque vous les aurez déposées, allez donc chercher le père dans la salle des familles. **

Le téléphone sonna. Diligente, la secrétaire y répondit, donnant les indications demandées par son interlocuteur.

Carlisle sourit en constatant qu'aucun futur père ne restait aux côtés de leurs épouses dans de tels moments. Il se souvenait que lui aussi, lors de la naissance d'Edward, il avait essuyé maints quolibets lorsqu'il était resté auprès d'Elisabeth pendant tout le long travail qu'elle avait enduré pour mettre au monde leur fils.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que mettre à l'écart de manière systèmatique les pères lors de la naissane de leur enfant était une mauvaise chose. Ce choix devait revenir au couple, et non pas à l'hôpital ou à la clinique.

Alors que le docteur Cullen s'approchait du secrétariat pour demander à parler avec la sage-femme Victoria Caiüs, il entendit une infirmière demander à la secrétaire :

**-Laetitia, sais-tu où est passée Victoria ? **

**-Victoria ? Il me semble que c'est sa pause ! **Répondit vivement la secrétaire sans pour autant lever les yeux de son dossier. **Et, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas la déranger lorsqu'elle...**

**-Je crois qu'il y a une jeune fille pour elle,** rajouta alors l'infirmière en désignant d'un regard une adolescente assise en salle d'attente.

Carlisle suivit le regard commun de l'infirmière et de la secrétaire et découvrit une toute jeune fille à la taille arrondie et aux traits grimaçants. Elle était accompagnée d'une gouvernante en tenue, robe noire et tablier blanc. Il ne lui manquait que la coiffe. Cette dernière tenait la main de l'adolescente en souffrance, lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer.

**-Ok,** reprit Laetitia d'un ton professionnel. **Installe-la en salle de naissance n°3, je vais chercher Victoria.**

**-Mais, elle est peut-être à peine au début du travail, **contesta l'infirmière... **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'installe pas plutôt en … **

**-Fais ce que je te dis !** Insista Laetitia. **Avec les patientes de Victoria, il faut toujours faire preuve de discrétion, si tu ne veux pas te la mettre à dos ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne le veux pas ! N'oublies pas que c'est elle qui régit le service et qu'elle a toute la confiance de Madame Makenna.**

L'infirmière se dirigea alors vers la jeune fille et sa gouvernante, alors que la secrétaire Laetitia abandonnait temporairement son poste, se dirigeant vers un couloir à l'arrière de la grande salle d'accueil. Carlisle la suivit doucement, sans un bruit. Laetitia le mena jusqu'à un balcon ensoleillé, où une jeune femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année se détendait en fumant une cigarette.

**-Victoria ? **Lança Laetitia en ouvrant la porte en verre qui laissait le passage sur le balcon. **Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais l'une de vos patientes est arrivée. J'ai demandé à Bérangère de l'installer en salle des naissances n°3.**

**-Merci Laetitia, **répondit-elle d'un ton agréable ce qui surpris la jeune secrétaire, **je serai là dans trois minutes. **

Ayant accompli sa mission, Laetitia se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Carlisle.

**-Monsieur ? Que faites-vous ici ?**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mesdames,** l'interrompit Carlisle d'une voix ferme, **mais pourrai-je m'entretenir trois minutes avec Victoria Caiüs ?**

**-Euh... **Hésita Laetitia en se retournant vers Victoria.

**-Tout dépend du sujet, **lui répondit Victoria, qui appréciait la stature imposante de cet homme sûr de lui.

D'un geste impatient et directif, elle l'incita à continuer son récit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

**-Madame, je me présente Carlisle Cullen. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir au sujet de l'une de vos anciennes patientes...**

**-C'est un sujet que je n'aborde jamais, **le coupa-t-elle brusquement en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui était posé sur le rebord du balcon.

**-Il s'agit d'un suivi médical suite à une hospitali...**

**-Seriez-vous médecin ou chirurgien, la réponse serait la même,** s'impatienta Victoria. **Je ne parle jamais de mes anciennes patientes. Jamais ! **Son ton était sans appel.** Ma pause est terminée.**

Elle passa alors rapidement devant le docteur Cullen et Laetitia puis regagna le couloir afin de se diriger vers les salles de naissance.

Dépité ne pas avoir réussi sa mission, Carlisle soupira bruyamment et passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, geste qui trahissait son émotion et sa confusion.

Laetitia, discrète, reprit doucement la parole.

**-Je ne sais pas pour quelles sont vos raisons vous devez vous entretenir avec Victoria, et **-d'un regard, elle empêcha Carlisle de reprendre la parole-** croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne veux pas le savoir. Je travaille dans cette clinique depuis trois ans, et j'ai bien conscience que Victoria « dépanne »** -elle mima des guillemets- **celles qui sont parfois dans le besoin. **Laetitia marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à poursuivre, mais elle reprit son courage à deux mains, faisant accordant ainsi sa confiance à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui respirait la bonté. **Je ne la trahirai pas car, même si je ne suis pas en accord avec ses pratiques, elle fait pour les femmes ce que la loi leur refuse. Sachez toutefois que si vous voulez obtenir une quelconque information de Victoria, je ne l'ai jamais vu refuser une enveloppe de billets.**

Carlisle était sidéré par l'aplomb de cette secrétaire, consciencieuse et efficace. Elle lui en révélait tant sans pour autant se confier.

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup, Mademoiselle Laetitia...**

**-Ne me remerciez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait, je ne vous ai rien dit. Je dois regagner mon poste et vous quitter ces lieux, sinon vous pourriez avoir des ennuis.**

Laetitia quitta le balcon, suivie de près par Carlisle. Ils refirent en sens inverse le chemin et regagnèrent le hall d'entrée. Alors que le docteur Cullen allait quitter le service, il fut rattrapé par cette jeune secrétaire qui lui murmura rapidement :

**-Victoria termine son service à 21h ce soir. Sauf s'il y a des complications dans l'accouchement qu'elle gère actuellement et que ce dernier se prolonge et dure toute la nuit.**

**-Merci beaucoup ! **Répliqua Carlisle, mais il douta que la jeune fille l'ait entendu, puisqu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée pour regagner son poste, où le téléphone ne cessait de sonner.

**.**

…

**.**

**-Victoria Caiüs !**

**-Quoi encore ? **Ronchonna la sage-femme aux cheveux roux en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait importunée sur le balcon lors de sa pause.

Elle était fatiguée et sortait de la clinique d'un pas pressé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec cet homme aussi séduisant et charismatique était-il. En effet, il était déjà 21h45, l'accouchement avait duré plus longtemps et elle n'avait pas voulu laisser sa patiente aux mains de l'équipe de nuit.

L'homme blond et imposant brandit une enveloppe brune sous son nez :

**-Il y a trois mille francs dans cette enveloppe ! Ils sont à vous si vous me suivez dans le bar à côté de la clinique pour discuter,** lui déclara-t-il.** Et je vous en offrirai le double si vous ****répondez à ****toutes**** mes questions.**

Victoria soupira, réfléchit longuement, hésitant entre rentrer chez elle pour prendre un bon bain chaud et profiter d'une nuit reposante, et cette fameuse enveloppe.

L'appât du gain fut finalement la plus forte.

Elle saisit l'enveloppe brune, l'ouvrit et compta les billets, puis acquiesça aux propos de cet homme si magnétique.

**-J'accepte, mais allons plutôt dans un bar du centre-ville. Celui-ci est bien trop près de la clinique, et les murs ont parfois des oreilles...**

Elle s'orienta vers le centre-ville, suivi par celui qui voulait l'interroger. Elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait comme réponse pour être aussi généreux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le quartier de la cathédrale Saint-Jean, elle désigna une brasserie-bar, indiquant silencieusement l'endroit où aurait lieu cette fameuse discussion.

L'homme qui la suivait ouvrit la porte, mais la laissa passer en premier, ce qui en disait beaucoup sur son éducation. Victoria alla s'installer dans un box situé sur le côté du bar afin de s'octroyer une certaine discrètion.

À peine furent-ils installés qu'un serveur dynamique vint prendre leurs commandes. Victoria demanda un thé, alors que son interlocuteur souhaita un café. De manière toute aussi diligente, il revint rapidement et les servit posément. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé une parole.

Victoria décida alors de se lancer alors qu'elle versait l'eau chaude sur son sachet de thé pour l'infuser.

**-Avant de commencer toute discussion, j'aimerai savoir deux choses : votre nom puisque vous connaissez le mien, et être sûre que vous disposez de la somme que vous m'avez promise à la fin de la discussion.**

Carlisle tournait lentement son café pour le mélanger avec le lait qu'il venait de verser. Il put se rendre compte que Victoria ne perdait pas le Nord, mais quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle était avide d'argent et ne s'en cachait pas.

**-Cela me semble correct,** approuva-t-il. **Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et voici votre deuxième enveloppe,** rajouta-t-il en la déposant sur la table entre les deux protagonistes. Alors que Victoria tendait la main vers elle, il précisa : **elle restera sur la table tant que je n'aurai pas eu mes réponses.**

**-Je vous écoute, Docteur, **soupira alors Victoria, qui comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas manipuler Carlisle Cullen aussi aisément qu'elle l'avait pensé initialement.

-Sachez que je suis là uniquement pour découvrir la vérité autour de la première grossesse de l'une de vos patientes. En aucun cas, je ne fais une enquête dans le but de porter plainte contre la Clinique des Lilas ou vous-même.

**-Je l'espère bien**, se raidit Victoria. **De toute façon**, rajouta-t-elle d'un sourire machiavélique en désignant l'enveloppe brune qui reposait sur la table, **vous auriez bien du mal à expliquer ****l'origine de mes « aveux » **-elle mima des guillemets sur ce dernier mot- **sans parler des pots de vin que vous m'avez versé.**

Carlisle frissonna au mot « pots de vin ». Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas se conduire de cette manière, même si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était déjà plus que corrompue. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il agissait ainsi pour Bella et pour Edward, que la vérité leur permettrait de surmonter plus facilement le deuil de leur enfant.

**-Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, je pense qu'il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.**

**-Bien sûr ! De quelle patiente souhaiteriez-vous parler ? **Demanda Victoria.

**-Isabella Swan.**

**-Que voulez-vous savoir à son sujet ?** Victoria demeurait impassible, à un point que Carlisle douta un moment qu'elle se rappelle de l'avoir assistée.

**-Comment s'est déroulé son accouchement ?**

**-Elle a accouché l'an passé, au mois d'avril,** précisa Victoria d'une voix sûre d'elle. **La grossesse était à terme. Le travail a été long, difficile, éprouvant pour la jeune fille. Une bonne vingtaine d'heures, peut-être même un peu plus. **

**-Et la délivrance ?** Demanda à nouveau Carlisle. C'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'enfant.

**-L'enfant est né avec le cordon enroulé autou...**

**-La vérité, Victoria ! Je veux la vérité ! **La coupa violemment Carlisle.

Simultanément, il déposa sa main sur l'enveloppe brune qu'il fit glisser dans sa direction, ce qui déplut fortement à la sage-femme rousse qui durcit son visage.

**-Mais je vous la dis...**

**-Non ! Victoria, vous mentez ! **Riposta à nouveau le docteur Cullen en rapprochant encore plus l'enveloppe vers lui. **Gr****â****ce à Madame Makenna, j****'ai vu le dossier aux archives. Il est plus qu'incomplet. Je veux donc la vérité ! Sinon, il n'y aura pas de récompense !**

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant sa lassitude fortement.

Elle était bien consciente qu'avec les activités qu'elle pratiquait, un jour elle finirait par se faire prendre. Elle ne pouvait même pas pester contre sa directrice, puisque cette dernière la couvrait bien volontiers en échange d'argent pour la clinique. Madame Makenna n'avait sûrement pas pu s'opposer à la demande de consultation d'un dossier de la part d'un médecin.

Et encore, là, Victoria mesurait sa chance puisqu'elle savait que le docteur Cullen ne déposerait pas de plainte contre elle. Elle ne risquait rien d'un point de vue pénal. Elle allait juste trahir la promesse faite à Madame Swan en échange d'une somme conséquente.

**-Je n'ai pas agi dans l'illégalité, puisque j'avais la signature de Madame Renée Swan, sa mère, pour procéder à l'abandon de l'enfant, **déclara Victoria d'une voix ferme. **La seule chose que ****vous pouvez me reprocher, c'est d'avoir menti à Isabella, mais je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de sa mère.**

**-Je ne vous reproche rien, **la contra Carlisle. **Je veux juste connaître le déroulement de l'accouchement d'Isabella et savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'enfant.**

**-L'accouchement d'Isabella a été long pour plusieurs raisons. En tant que médecin, vous savez que le premier accouchement est bien souvent le plus long.** Carlisle acquiesça à ce propos. **De plus, cette jeune fille n'y était absolument pas préparée. Personne ne lui avait expliqué comment cela allait se dérouler et sa mère m'avait interdit de le faire. Comme elle considérait que sa fille avait gravement fauté, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le moindre soulagement possible pour qu'elle se rappelle le péché commis. **Le visage de Carlisle était horrifié. Il avait beau connaître Madame Swan et sa cruauté, il n'en revenait toujours pas. **Vous savez, Docteur, c'est une demande courante des familles choquées par l'attitude de leurs filles inconvenantes. Madame Swan n'est pas la seule à l'avoir exigé, et d'autres le feront après elle. **

**-Etiez-vous obligée de procéder ainsi ? Madame Swan n'a pas assisté à l'accouchement de sa fille ! Vous auriez pu tout faire pour la soulager ! Vous avez une conscience tout de même !**

**-Non, Docteur,** répondit froidement Victoria. **Que cela vous choque ou non, j'agis pour celui ou celle qui me paye. Pas dans l'intérêt de ma patiente. Sauf si elle est en danger de mort.** Elle précisa alors quelque chose qui l'avait étonnée à l'époque. **Je vous avouerai que j'ai quand même été surprise qu'Isabella connaisse quelques respirations pour alléger la douleur des contractions.**

**-Elle les a apprises en cachette gr****â****ce à la cuisinière qui était au service de sa mère**, expliqua Carlisle, agacé par le comportement avide de Victoria, préférant se souvenir de la bonté et de la gentillesse de Angela. Racontez-moi la délivrance ! Insista-t-il encore une fois.

**-Lorsque Isabella fut suffisamment dilatée et que je vis apparaître la tête, je l'ai endormie, comme si j'allais lui pratiquer une césarienne, lui expliquant rapidement qu'il y avait un problème. Sa mère m'avait demandé à ce qu'elle n'entende pas crier l'enfant pour qu'elle croit facilement qu'il soit mort.**

**-Comment était l'enfant à la naissance ?**

**-Pleine de vie !** Sourit Victoria pour la première fois.

**-Une fille ?**

**-Oui, une jolie petite fille, plus de 3 kg, peut-être même 3,5 kg, je ne me souviens plus. Elle a joliment crié et testé la puissance de ses cordes vocales.**

**-Qu'est-elle devenue ? **Demanda Carlisle appréhendant la réponse qu'allait lui donner Victoria.

**-Comme Isabella a accouché sous X sur demande de sa mère qui était son responsable léga, sa fille a été placée en foyer en vue d'une prochaine adoption.**

**-Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'elle est devenue...**

**-Je l'ai revue pour l'examen du premier mois : elle se portait comme un charme et souriait à tout le monde. **Victoria s'interrompit pour observer le médecin blond avant de reprendre. **Vous ****connaissez la loi, Docteur : une femme qui accouche sous X a deux****mois pour se retracter avant que la procédure de l'adoption ne soit lancée.**

**-Je le sais bien,** soupira Carlisle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. **Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de savoir quelle famille l'a adoptée...**

**-Non ! Aucun ! Mais...** Suggéra Victoria, **vous êtes en droit de laisser une lettre dans le dossier d'Isabella à la clinique, avec un contact, si un jour prochain, sa fille part à la recherche de ses origines...**

**-Je le ferai demain, je repasserai voir Madame Makenna,** accepta Carlisle. **Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me parler, de me conter toute la vérité,** rajouta-t-il en faisant glisser vers Victoria la seconde enveloppe brune.

**-Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, Docteur Cullen,** répondit la sage-femme en empochant l'enveloppe.

Puis elle se leva et quitta rapidement le bar pendant que Carlisle prenait une feuille blanche et un stylo afin de rédiger la lettre qu'il confierait le lendemain à Madame Makenna pour qu'elle la joigne au dossier de Bella.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Note : **concernant le délai de rétractation d'une femme qui accouche sous X, je n'ai pas trouvé s'il était de un mois, deux mois ou trois mois. J'ai donc tranché à deux mois dans la fiction. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un mois de plus qui aurait bouleversé la suite. Si quelqu'un connaît ce délai, je suis intéressée de le savoir !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 25 novembre 2012**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Titre non établi pour le moment.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** voir explication ci-dessous.

.

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Anges0112 : **Merci pour ta review. Oui, Renée reste ancrée dans le déni puisqu'elle s'est elle-même conditionnée une vérité. Quant à l'enquête, tu viens de la lire. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! À bientôt.

**Guest du 24 octobre 2012 : **Merci pour ta gentille review. Pourras-tu t'identifier par un pseudo pour que je puisse personnaliser ma réponse la prochaine fois ? Merci !

**Guest du 17 novembre 2012 :** à bientôt ! (est-ce ton pseudo ? lol!)

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Chères lectrices,**

Le prochain chapitre ne pourra pas être écrit, ni publié avant début janvier. J'en ai expliqué la raison personnellement à chaque lectrice m'ayant laissé une review. Je ne le ferai par contre pas ici au vu et au su de tous. Pour les autres, sachez que je ne peux faire autrement de reporter la prochaine publication. Je suis contrainte à ce retard de publication également sur mes autres fictions (je pense notamment à _Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre,_ fiction sur laquelle j'espérai publier avant Noël).

J'espère vous retrouver en pleine forme (et moi aussi) début janvier.

Vos encouragements et vos commentaires sur ce chapitre sont les bienvenus (mêmesi je ne pourrai y répondre rapidement).

Pour celles qui m'ont envoyé un MP pour prendre de mes nouvelles, je vous y répondrai dans le cours de la semaine. Merci encore de penser à moi.

.

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chap XXI Dépression, Peine, Souffrance

**Bonsoir !**

Il est encore temps de vous souhaiter une **belle et heureuse année 2013 ! **avec santé, bonheur, amour et la réalisation de vos vœux les plus chers !

Me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward ! C'est une reprise en douceur de l'écriture mais avec un chapitre assez sombre. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout !

Un merci spécial à **Idrill, Sand91 et Vinie65** pour m'avoir communiqué l'information sur le délai de rétractation. Il est donc **depuis 2002 de deux mois** mais **à l'époque de la fiction, il était de 3 mois.** Je vouspublie même l'article en question de 2002, que m'a transmis **Idrill**.

**A****rticle 348-3 du code civil ****:** _la femme accouchant sous X dispose d'un délai de deux mois pour revenir sur sa décision. Si elle ne le fait pas, l'enfant est alors considéré adoptable et peut être placé en vu de son adoption, le repentir n'est alors plus admis._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXI – Dépression, Peine, Souffrance et Mélancolie**

**.**

…

**.**

Bella était allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre dont les stores à demi-tirés laissaient à peine pénétrer la lumière du jour.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles, laissant un sillon salé et brillant dont elle ne se souciait pas.

Ses yeux mornes étaient ouverts mais semblaient sans vie, toute joie ayant disparu.

Un coup discret fut frappé à la porte. La jeune fille n'y répondit pas. Peut-être même ne l'entendit-elle pas puisqu'elle faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait depuis son retour de l'hôpital, depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité de la bouche de son beau-père.

Elle avait une fille !

Une petite fille !

Une jolie petite fille pleine de vie !

Une jolie petite fille pleine de vie et si chère à son cœur !

Une jolie petite fille pleine de vie, si chère à son cœur et dont malheureusement elle ignorait tout !

À commencer par son prénom : quel était-il ?

La jeune fille brune songeait au vrai prénom de son enfant, et non celui dont l'avait affublé cette sage-femme rousse qu'elle avait détestée pendant toute la durée de son long accouchement.

Où vivait-elle actuellement ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir puisque le délai de rétractation était terminé depuis si longtemps et que la procédure d'adoption avait été lancée, et surtout conclue entre les éducateurs de l'État et les parents adoptants.

Avait-elle été adoptée par une famille unie et aimante ?

Bella l'espérait réellement de tout son cœur, elle qui aurait tant aimé s'occuper de son enfant, sa chair et son sang !

Etait-elle heureuse avec ses nouveaux parents ?

La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si, un jour, elle apprenait que cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son bébé, elle souhaitait son bonheur, et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre pour le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une piste, l'État protégeant l'enfant né sous X et ses nouveaux parents.

Grandissait-elle sainement ? Qu'aimait-elle manger ? À quoi aimait-elle jouer ?

Bella paniquait de ne rien savoir de son enfant. Rien !

Et surtout est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait physiquement ?

Encore une fois, elle ne le savait pas. Etait-elle brune comme sa mère avec les traits plutôt carrés de son père ? Ou bien avait-elle un visage arrondi avec les fossettes maternelle mais la stature de son père ? Bella ne pouvait que l'imaginer puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir sa fille, de la tenir dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'une minute après l'avoir mise au monde. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu crié !

Bella ne savait rien de sa fille. Rien ! Rien ! **Rien !** Le constater fit redoubler ses pleurs.

C'était surtout cela le plus dur à supporter : Bella n'avait rien de son enfant : ni une brassière pour lui rappeler son odeur de nouvelle-née, ni une photo prouvant que son enfant avait bel et bien vécu. Rien !

Elle n'avait pas un indice, même petit, lui confirmant qu'elle avait mis au monde une délicieuse petite fille, qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce drame horrible de perdre son enfant. Certes, elle pouvait en parler à Edward, à ses beaux-parents, à Sue... mais elle ne pouvait se confier à personne qui l'avait connue enceinte, sa mère refusant toute discussion à ce sujet, son père se faisant distant lorsqu'elle l'évoquait, les domestiques de ses parents ayant été renvoyés pour dissimuler l'horrible secret de la grossesse de Bella.

Bella ignorait tout de sa fille, sauf son âge. C'était la seule information qui ne pouvait lui être dissimulée.

La jeune fille eut une nouvelle crise de panique et de larmes.

Elle voulait savoir ! Où était sa fille ! Comment elle allait ! À quoi ressemblait-elle ! Elle voulait la voir ! Elle voulait la retrouver !

Son beau-père et surtout Edward avaient beau lui avoir expliqué que légalement c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Elle n'en était absolument pas capable.

Elle voulait voir sa fille ! Son bébé ! Celui qu'elle avait porté neuf mois et qu'elle avait mis au monde ! Elle voulait la voir ! Maintenant ! Et non pas dans quinze ou vingt ans lorsque sa fille enfin adulte aurait l'envie de rencontrer celle qui l'avait mise au monde, après avoir lu la lettre laissée par Carlisle à la Clinique des Lilas !

Un nouveau coup fut frappé contre la porte. Toute à sa crise, Bella ne manifesta aucun signe prouvant qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Sue entra alors doucement dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Elle la découvrit en pleurs, les yeux sombres, les habits froissés, les cheveux bruns emmêlés.

**-Madame, êtes-vous sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous lever un moment ? **Lui suggéra-t-elle. Devant l'absence de réaction de Madame Edward, elle reprit après un long silence. **Madame, vous savez que Monsieur sera triste de constater que vous êtes restée allongée toute la journée. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas au salon quelques minutes pour boire un thé ? Juste quelques minutes ! Cela ferait tant plaisir à votre mari !**

**-Edward... **Murmura Bella.

**-Oui, **l'encouragea Sue. **Venez donc au salon, il sera heureux de vous voir là lorsqu'il rentrera de sa plaidoirie.**

Depuis la fausse couche de Bella et la révélation de son père suite à son voyage à Bordeaux, Edward quittait peu sa femme. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle allait mal, et que ce mal-être s'accentuait encore plus lorsqu'il était loin d'elle.

Toutefois, s'il avait pu mettre entre parenthèse les affaires du cabinet durant une quinzaine de jours, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de les reporter d'avantage. Ses clients, comme les juges et la partie adverse, s'impatientaient au tribunal. Grâce à son associé fort compréhensif, il ramenait donc chaque soir des dossiers à l'appartement pour les préparer, ce qui lui permettait de rester auprès de son épouse, et ne la quitter que pour plaider au tribunal.

Sue tendit un bras vers la jeune fille éplorée pour l'aider à se lever. Cette dernière manifesta son désaccord par un cri ferme :

**-Non ! **Puis elle se détourna de la gouvernante et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, signe qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec elle.

Sue souffla fortement et quitta la chambre, déçue de ne pas avoir mené à bien sa mission. Si elle n'avait pas insisté davantage, c'est parce qu'elle avait déjà réussi à habiller sa maîtresse ce matin, acte qui relevait du défi !

La jeune fille, totalement amorphe à son entourage à l'exception de son époux, se complaisait dans sa peine et dans ses pleurs depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Elle refusait de parler, se lever, de s'habiller, de se laver, de manger même ! Seul Edward arrivait quelques fois à capter son regard, à la serrer contre lui, à l'alimenter de quelques cuillerées de soupe.

Si, les premiers jours, ni Edward, encore sous le choc du double traumatisme vécu par son épouse, ni les proches du jeune couple n'avaient insisté pour que Bella sorte de son état apathique ils avaient à tour de rôle tenté de la faire réagir lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une mélancolie qui se transformait progressivement en dépression.

Rien, ni personne n'avait réussir à la faire sortir de ce marasme, ni à la faire réagir.

Chaque jour était un combat acharné pour obliger la jeune fille éprouvée moralement et physiquement à réagir, à se nourrir, à vivre tout simplement.

Sue se battait avec sa maîtresse léthargique pour l'habiller de force après une toilette sommaire. Quant à Edward, il était le seul à réussir à alimenter quelque peu son épouse. Carlisle l'examinait quotidiennement tout en ayant bien conscience que des médicaments n'étaient pas nécessaires. Esmé s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa belle-fille qui maigrissait à vue d'oeil, qui n'avait plus un seul éclat de vie dans le regard.

Les crises de panique de Bella étaient plus importantes et plus fréquentes lorsque Edward n'était pas à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'infligeait alors sa terrible souffrance mentale sur les bras, allant jusqu'à abîmer de ses ongles sa chair si fine et si blanche et faire apparaître le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Transformer cette douleur sourde et lancinante en souffrance physique permettait de la supporter plus facilement.

C'est ainsi que le jeune avocat découvrit son épouse en pleurs, les bras déchirés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

**-Bella, qu'as-tu encore fait ? **Ses sanglots redoublèrent, ce qui poussa Edward à la serrer contre lui tout en appelant Sue pour qu'elle lui apporte de l'eau chaude, du savon et des bandes blanches pour désinfecter les plaies et les panser.

**-Mon bébé... **

**-Je sais que c'est dur, ma mie, **murmura Edward reprenant son épouse contre lui, une fois que ses blessures furent bandées.

**-Ça fait si mal...**

**-Je sais, je sais, ma mie.** Edward la berçait contre sa poitrine espérant ainsi calmer les pleurs de son aimée afin de l'endormir. **Tout va bien se passer désormais, je te le promets, cela ira mieux dans quelques jours...**

**-Non... Jamais...**

Edward resserra son étreinte sur sa femme, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, la poussant ainsi progressivement vers un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur pour elle.

La semaine la plus affreuse fut celle où Bella retrouva ses menstruations.

Ce fut dur pour la jeune fille qui, constatant qu'elle n'était pas à nouveau enceinte, s'enfermait dans son monde, dans son mutisme, ignorant ses proches, y compris son mari. Son esprit pernicieux se persuadait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais être enceinte, ce qui entraînerait le rejet de son époux, puis la honte d'un divorce.

Ce fut dur pour Edward, qui ne comprenait pas le silence de sa femme, ni le fait qu'elle se renferme sur elle, encore moins la terrible culpabilité qu'elle ressentait liée au simple constat qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle le soit, le jeune couple n'ayant pas retrouvé une telle intimité depuis la fausse couche de Bella. Edward ne cessait de répéter à sa jeune femme qu'il ne lui imposait rien, qu'il n'était pas de ces époux qui exigeaient que leurs épouses soient enceintes rapidement, cela ne changeait rien : Bella ne l'entendait pas...

Ce fut dur pour Sue qui observait sa maîtresse sombrer dans la dépression, entraînant Monsieur Edward qui ne savait plus que faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Sue s'acharnait quotidiennement à préparer les plats que la jeune fille aimait, et pourtant cette dernière ne les dégustait plus, acceptant tout juste de les goûter du bout des lèvres.

Ce fut dur pour Carlisle et Esmé, qui voyaient leur belle-fille dans un état déplorable et surtout qui s'inquiétaient de l'avenir si ténébreux du jeune couple qu'ils appréciaient tant. Le docteur Cullen avait conseillé à sa belle-fille de rencontrer un médecin psychologue, proposition que à l'image de sa mère, la jeune fille avait refusée. Esmé avait évoqué sa stérilité, lui expliquant qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché de construire un couple heureux avec Carlisle, une famille épanouie malgré des débuts certes difficiles avec Edward. La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas plus...

Charlie Swan était désespéré de voir l'attitude indolente et maladive de sa fille. Il comprenait qu'elle avait souffert, que son épouse avait probablement mal agi en lui mentant sur le devenir de son enfant. Toutefois, étant un homme d'action, il n'admettait pas le fait que sa fille se laisse tant aller. Elle devait réagir ! Reprendre le dessus ! D'autant qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était bien entourée par sa nouvelle famille ! Lors de ses visites hebdomadaires, il s'acharnait à lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie.

Renée Swan ne s'était pas présentée au domicile du jeune couple. Son gendre pensait de toute façon que c'était un mieux pour Bella. Sa belle-mère restait de toute manière convaincue qu'elle avait agi au mieux pour sa fille, que si elle l'avait laissée devenir fille-mère, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Edward au Bal des Débutantes... Ce qui était probablement vrai, en convenait difficilement le jeune avocat. Renée continuait donc ses activités philanthropiques et ses multiples mondanités. Lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il advenait de sa fille, elle répondait qu'elle était malade et que prochainement elle irait mieux. Jamais la fausse couche de Bella ne fut évoquée puisqu'elle n'avait été annoncée que dans l'entourage familial de la jeune fille, encore moins sa précédente grossesse qui avait été si habilement dissimulée par sa génitrice.

**.**

…

**.**

À chaque fois que revenaient les règles de Bella, c'était le drame ! La jeune femme sombrait encore plus dans sa dépression, s'accusant de tous les maux, dont le principal : celui d'être incapable de porter l'enfant de son époux bien-aimé.

Bella n'avait pas quitté une seule fois l'appartement depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Elle sortait à peine de sa chambre, juste parce qu'elle était forcée d'aller dans la salle de bain chaque jour pour sa toilette. Elle s'alimentait peu, maigrissait à vue d'oeil, et semblait inaccessible pour son entourage.

Edward ne savait plus que faire. Qu'il soit présent avec elle ou qu'il travaille au cabinet, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui, qu'elle le fuyait, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Lui ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille brune si jolie et si enjouée, malgré ses prunelles chocolat tristes et mystérieuses, qu'il avait tant aimée l'été dernier, qu'il avait épousé l'automne dernier.

En ce début de l'été, les journées de la fin juin se rallongeaient, se réchauffaient. Edward avait une décision à prendre. Et pour la première fois, il ne savait pas faire son choix. Il ne savait pas quelle solution serait le plus bénéfique pour lui et laquelle le serait pour sa femme. Il avait l'impression que cette fois-ci, ce qui lui serait bénéfique et salutaire ne le serait pas forcément pour Bella.

Souhaitant discuter de cette décision, il quitta plutôt son cabinet d'avocat et se dirigea vers la maison de son père, qui terminait toujours plus tôt le mercredi.

**-Edward ! **Carlisle était surpris de voir son fils sur le pas de sa porte. Ces derniers temps, c'était toujours lui et Esmé qui se déplaçaient chez le jeune couple. **Que se passe-t-il ?** S'inquiéta-t-il. **Est-ce Bella qui... ?**

**-Non, non,** le rassura son fils. **Etat stationnaire,** rajouta-t-il laconiquement. **Elle sort d'une « semaine rouge »,** précisa-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

**-Oh ! **Comprit Carlisle, la semaine avait due être encore plus éprouvante pour les deux jeunes gens. **Entre donc, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter. **Une fois que son fils fut installé dans le salon, il lui demanda. **Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? **

**-Non, merci, **répondit Edward. Ne sachant comment questionner son père pour avoir son avis sur son dilemme, Edward relança la conversation sur un thème neutre. **Où est Esmé ?**

**-Sortie pour des courses ou soutenir une quelconque association venant en aide aux plus démunis,** rétorqua Carlisle.** Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour savoir cela.**

**-Pas vraiment, **reconnut Edward.

**-Alors ? **Le relança-t-il. Devant le silence de son fils, il reprit : **Edward, tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter concernant les règles de Bella. Elle finira par être à nouveau enceinte un prochain jour. Il faut que vous dépassiez cette inquiétude mensuelle, sinon elle va vous détruire !**

**-Cela m'étonnerait !**

**-Quoi ? **Carlisle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son fils.

**-Cela m'étonnerait que Bella soit prochainement à nouveau enceinte !**

**-Pourquoi donc ? Rien ne l'en empêche ! Sa fausse couche n'a pas remis en cause le fait qu'elle puisse être mère.**

**-Non, cela n'a aucun rapport avec cela, mais juste que depuis son retour de l'hôpital, elle ne me laisse plus l'étreindre de manière intime. Donc cela ne risque pas d'arriver, **souffla Edward totalement abattu**. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêche pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de culpabiliser lorsque son cycle a lieu. Je ne sais plus que faire. Elle ne comprend aucune de mes explications... Je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison...**

**-Sans compter que toi, tu éprouves sûrement une certaine frustration sexuelle... **avança doucement Carlisle.

**-Là n'est pas le propos ! **S'emporta Edward un peu mal à l'aise de parler de sexe avec son père. **C'est surtout que je ne la reconnais plus ! Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai aimée et épousée ! Elle n'est plus elle-même ! Elle semble imperméable à tout ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Elle me fait peur ! Peur ! Chaque jour, quand je rentre, je crains de la retrouver les poignets en sang ou pire encore ! Si Sue n'était pas constamment à la veiller, je suis sûr que... **

Edward frissonna, refusant d'envisager le pire.

Constatant le déchaînement de son fils mais aussi sa frayeur et son appréhension, le docteur Cullen intervint de manière méthodique :

**-Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de se faire du mal à nouveau depuis ses tentatives de scarification de la fin avril ?**

**-Non, pas spécialement, mais elle ne parle pas, elle ne mange pas ou à peine... Je redoute toujours le pire ! Sue également !**

**-Son corps a changé avec cette grossesse qui s'est mal terminée. Il faut qu'elle se le ré-approprie personnellement avant de pouvoir le mettre à nouveau à nu devant toi. C'est d'autant plus lent qu'elle a appris que son premier enfant lui avait été enlevé de force, qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle culpabilise certainement de cet abandon.**

**-Je sais bien qu'elle a traversé deux drames, **soupira Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. **J'en ai bien conscience. Toutefois, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, père. J'étais heureux de cette grossesse. Même si je n'étais pas autant attaché qu'elle à ce bébé, puisque je ne l'ai jamais senti bouger dans son ventre, je m'étais fait une joie de devenir père. Ce drame qu'elle vit, elle n'est pas seule à le traverser, même si elle en vit la double peine puisque c'était elle qui portait notre enfant et qu'elle a découvert les horribles circonstances de son premier accouchement...**

**-Et vous n'arrivez pas à communiquer sur ce sujet-là, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, **acquiesça Edward. **Nous n'avions jamais eu de tels événements à traverser ces précédents mois, mais lorsqu'il y avait incompréhension de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, nous avions toujours pu en discuter, **se souvenait Edward qui repensait aux confidences de Bella lors de leur première nuit à Giverny ou à l'inquiétude de sa jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait été réglée pour la première fois après leur union. **Et là, rien ! Elle me fuit ! Que cela soit pour discuter ou simplement pour que je la serre dans mes bras !**

**-Tu te sens en manque ? **Questionna prudemment Carlisle. **D'un point de vue sexuel ?**

**-Je... **Rougit son fils.

**-Edward ! C'est important les rapports intimes dans un couple ! **Le gourmanda le docteur Cullen. **Tu as le droit de reconnaître, et sans honte, être en manque de ces étreintes tout comme du plaisir que tu peux en ressentir ! C'est humain ! Et ce d'autant plus que votre ****couple était plutôt actif de ce point de vue là, si je me base sur les confidences qu'Esmé a recueilli auprès de ta femme.**

**-Oui, nos moments passés me manquent ! **Affirma Edward de manière réticente. **Nos étreintes fougueuses me manquent ! Elles m'obsèdent d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de désir pour elle actuellement. Bella est dans un tel état physique et psychologique que...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, trop honteux de penser et surtout de ressentir cette aversion pour son épouse.

**-Que tu as l'impression que ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de désir pour elle serait l'équivalent d'un viol, **compléta le docteur Cullen. Surpris d'être si bien compris, Edward releva son visage qu'il avait dissimulé entre ses mains. **Certes, Bella n'est actuellement pas en état de partager ou ressentir le moindre désir physique et amoureux, mais tu n'as pas à brider tes instincts par peur d'un débordement. Ce dégoût de toi-même peut être ressenti par ta femme, qui l'interprétera pour une répulsion à son égard. Ce serait encore plus dramatique...**

**-Que puis-je donc faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ? **Souffla Edward totalement découragé.

**-Il faut d'abord que vous fassiez le deuil de cet enfant ensemble ! **

**-Comment voulez-vous que... ?** Se lamenta Edward. **Elle refuse toute discussion !**

**-Lors des veuvages, les médecins que nous sommes ont l'habitude de proposer un changement d'air radical pour reprendre le dessus sur la peine.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas veufs !**

**-C'est sûr, mais vous avez perdu un enfant. Profite de l'été pour partir loin de Paris ! Peut-être que ce changement de région la fera réagir !**

**-Père, j'ai... **Commença Edward. **C'est pour cette raison que je venais te voir...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Vous savez qu'au cabinet, il m'arrive ponctuellement d'aller à Lyon où nous avons des associés. **

**-Oui, tout à fait. Il me semble que Bella t'avait accompagné les dernières fois.**

**-C'est exact. C'est là-bas qu'elle a ressenti les premiers signes de sa grossesse, malaises, nausées... **Se souvint Edward rêveur et envieux d'un temps passé où il était heureux**. On m'a proposé de demander mon changement du barreau de Paris pour celui de Lyon car le cabinet lyonnais gagne en importance.**

**-As-tu accepté ?**

**-Pas encore, mais soit c'est Paul qui y va, soit c'est moi. Et Paul est très réticent à l'idée de quitter Paris. **

**-C'est peut-être le changement dont vous avez besoin toi et Bella pour faire face à ce terrible ****drame et repartir dans un nouvel endroit d'un bon pied,** suggéra Carlisle.** En as-tu parlé avec elle ?**

**-Et comment voulez-vous que... ,**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, pardonne-moi, fils, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée !**

**-Justement j'aurai apprécié en discuter avec elle, avoir son avis. Mais elle est présente physiquement sans que son esprit le soit.**

**-Prends la décision pour vous deux, fils ! Elle sera la bonne ! **

**-Vous partiriez ?**

**-Oui, sans hésiter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous retient à Paris à part de mauvais souvenirs ?**

**-Mais si Bella n'est pas d'accord...**

**-Tu restes le seul décisionnaire de ton couple, Edward. C'est bien de décider à deux, j'en sais quelque chose, mais lorsque ton épouse est incapable de prendre une décision bénéfique pour votre couple, tu dois le faire. Bella te suivra, qu'elle soit enthousiaste ou pas. **

**-Nos amis...**

**-Bêtises ! Bella ne voit plus ses amies depuis qu'elle est mariée, d'après ce qu'Esmé me raconte ! Quant aux tiens, ils viendront te voir à Lyon ! C'est bien plus près que lorsqu'ils étaient allés te voir aux Etats-Unis.**

**-Monsieur et Madame Swan...**

**-J'ai plaisir à penser que moins Bella voit sa mère, mieux elle se porte. Quant au commissaire, il ne posera aucune objection, il sait que sa fille doit suivre son époux.**

**-Esmé et vous ! Bella a plaisir à prendre du temps avec elle !**

**-Balivernes ! Nous viendrons vous voir ! Et tu sais que la maison familiale vous accueillera toujours à Paris ! Fils, arrête de chercher des excuses superflues ! Saute sur l'occasion !**

**-Bien, je vais procéder à mon transfert pour être inscrit au barreau de Lyon. Je parlerai de notre déménagement à Bella ce week-end.**

**-Edward, si tu veux un dernier conseil, pour que vous repartiez d'un bon pied...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Lorsque vous serez à Lyon, prends rendez-vous avec un psychologue.**

**-Mais Bella refuse de...**

**-Peu importe l'avis de Bella ! Elle a besoin d'une thérapie, et toi aussi. **Surpris, Edward ouvrit grand les yeux**. Ne sois pas étonné ! Vous avez vécu un drame ces derniers mois. Vous en avez tous deux besoin. Faites une thérapie de couple ! Ce sera peut-être plus simple à envisager pour Bella... comme pour toi !**

**-Peut-être... Je vais y réfléchir, **promit Edward.

**-Je vais téléphoner à un confrère lyonnais pour obtenir une bonne adresse**, reprit Carlisle, soulagé que Edward entende ses arguments. **Et, tu ferais bien d'inscrire Bella à la faculté de Lettres.**

**-Quoi ? **Sursauta le jeune avocat. **Mais elle ne veut pas ! Je lui ai promis de ne rien lui imposer, qu'elle choisirait elle-même le moment où elle se sentirait prête.**

**-Le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ? **Demanda Carlisle sceptique.** Edward, soit réaliste ! Ses parents n'ont eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'une femme ne devait pas faire d'étude. Inscris-la ! Ce sera un coup de pouce forcé pour repartir d'un bon pied. Je pense sincèrement que Bella est capable de suivre un cycle universitaire, et qu'elle s'épanouira même.**

**-Je le pense aussi,** confirma Edward.** Si vous voyez tous les livres qu'elle a lu cette année !**

**-Et bien inscris-là ! En plus, ce sera l'occasion pour elle de découvrir Lyon d'un autre point de vue. Peut-être se fera-t-elle des amies à l'université ! Elle sera moins isolée... Et puis elle sera moins focalisée sur son cycle menstruel si elle n'arrive pas à être enceinte. Cela lui changera les idées. **

**-Vous avez raison, père. Je vais l'inscrire ! De toute façon, si ces études ne lui plaisent pas, je ne la forcerai pas à terminer son année.**

**-Tout à fait ! **Surenchérit Carlisle.

**-Je vous remercie pour ces précieux conseils, père. **Entendant l'heure sonner sur la pendule du salon, Edward se leva.** Il est temps que j'y aille, sinon Sue risque de s'inquiéter. **

**-Et si Esmé rentre avant que tu ne sois parti... **

**-Cela risque de me retarder encore plus ! **Compléta Edward rieur. **À bientôt, père ! Embrassez Esmé pour moi !**

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsque Edward arriva chez lui, il se dirigea par habitude vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse. Il s'attendait à la trouver en pleurs ou endormie sur leur lit.

Or, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que leur chambre était vide !

L'inquiétude submergea le cœur d'Edward : où était-elle passée ?

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, où Sue oeuvrait devant les fourneaux.

**-Où est Bel... **

**-Madame est dans le salon, **le coupa-t-elle rapidement voyant l'affolement de son patron.

**-Dans le salon ? **S'étonna Edward.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Bella ne s'était pas levée qu'il peinait à le croire.

**-Oui, **confirma Sue. **Madame Swan est passée dans l'après-midi.**

**-Et... ? **Questionna Edward devant l'air confus de Sue.

**-Je... **Sue hésita puis se lança franchement. Elle savait son employeur suffisamment posé pour ne pas s'emporter contre elle. **Monsieur, j'en prends toute la responsabilité ! Si vous me demandez de démissionner, je le ferai... Mais je pense que...**

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Sue, dites-moi ! **Exigea Edward.

**-J'ai dû la mettre dehors.**

**-Pardon ? **Edward était interloqué.

Il avait bien conscience que Madame Swan pouvait être pénible face aux employés de maison mais Sue était la douceur même.

**-Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû agir ainsi. Toutefois... **Sue réfléchissait aux prochains mots qu'elle allait employés. **Madame Swan s'est emportée contre sa fille... Emportée violemment, **précisa Sue.** J'ai considéré son attitude inappropriée... et aussi dangereuse pour Madame.**

**-Violemment ? **Questionna Edward. Sue approuva d'un signe de la tête. **A-t-elle porté la main contre ma femme ?**

**-Monsieur, je pense que c'est à elle de vous le raconter...**

**-Vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas très disserte en ce moment.**

**-Allez-la voir ! **Proposa Sue.** S'il vous faut plus de détails, je répondrai ensuite à vos questions.**

**-Bien ! Merci Sue pour cette après-midi. Je pense sincèrement que vous avez bien agi.**

Alors que sa cuisinière retournait à ses préparations culinaires, Edward se dirigea vers le salon, où il trouva son épouse debout regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ne le vit pas entrer car elle lui tournait le dos. Cependant, Edward ne put s'empêcher que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude.

**-Bella ! **L'appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Se retourna-t-elle immédiatement. **Si tu savais... **

Elle se précipita à la rencontre de son époux qui la reçut contre sa poitrine. Un geste qu'elle n'avait pas effectué depuis … très longtemps...

**-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ?**

Edward l'observait attentivement à la recherche du moindre signe de maltraitance. Si son épouse était encore pâle, les joues rouges et émaciées, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, pieds nus, les cheveux totalement emmêlés, son regard offrait une lueur de détermination que Edward n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une lueur d'espoir.

**-Ma mère est venue, **avoua la jeune fille en se blottissant contre son époux tant aimé.

Entendre ce cœur qui ne battait rien que pour elle la réconfortait tout en lui faisant prendre conscience que son attitude de fuite des derniers mois avait été très puérile. Mais elle s'était noyée dans le chagrin et la perte de ses deux enfants, incapable de faire face à de tels drames.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je ne veux PLUS la voir ! **Chuchota-t-elle dans la chemise de son époux, honteuse de proférer une telle affirmation.

**-Bella, que s'est-il passé ?** Edward était surpris de l'attitude de sa femme.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait osé suggérer une telle chose même si elle avait toujours reconnu ne pas vraiment s'entendre avec sa génitrice.

**-Je ne veux plus la voir, Edward ! Je t'en prie, ne m'y force pas !**

**-Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose, mon cœur ! Nous déclinerons les invitations chez tes parents désormais.**

**-Oui, mais elle risque de revenir à la charge !**

**-Je demanderai à Sue de lui interdire notre porte !**

**-Elle recommencera tant que nous n'aurons pas accepté. Elle veut être sûre que nous soyons présent pour le Bal du 14 Juillet. Elle l'organise chez elle. Toute la grande bourgeoisie sera présente.**

**-Tu es sensée être alitée, mon cœur**, suggéra Edward, ravi de voir sa femme se lancer dans une telle tirade.

**-Elle viendra me chercher et me traînera par les cheveux s'il le faut ! Elle l'a dit tout à l'heure !** Souffla Bella en se frottant sa joue rougie. **Donc, je t'en prie, emmène-moi sur Mars ou Jupiter ! Je ne veux pas être à Paris cette semaine-là.**

**-Mars ou Jupiter ?** Rigola Edward.** C'est un peu loin, n'est-ce pas ? **Bella haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi que peu lui importait le lieu, elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. **Que dirais-tu de Lyon ?**

**-Lyon ? As-tu un déplacement professionnel de prévu à cette date-là ?**

**-Non, pas un déplacement professionnel... Le cabinet me propose de m'y installer définitivement.**

**-Oh !**

**-Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-Que cela m'éloigne suffisamment de ma mère ! Cela me plaît bien !**

**-Es-tu sûre de toi ? Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, si tu veux...**

**-Non ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! C'est une bonne chose de déménager ! Edward, je crois que cela va être un nouveau départ pour nous.**

**-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit mon père tout à l'heure.**

**-Edward, je... Je n'ai pas eu une attitude agréable ces dernières semaines. **Bella était peinée et honteuse. Ses joues rosissaient doucement. **Je suis désolée...**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être, chérie. Je sais que cette situation n'a pas été facile pour toi.**

**-Oui, mais quand même... Je...**

**-Chut... C'est fini désormais...**

**-Je l'espère... Je ne suis pas sûre... Parfois cela va encore être dur... C'était si difficile de...**

**-Je sais, mais promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu me parleras, tu te confieras... C'était surtout difficile de te sentir loin de moi, de voir tant souffrir, de voir que tu refusais de partager ta peine avec la mienne...**

**-Je suis si désolée, Edward. **

Des larmes salutaires coulèrent sur ses joues. Edward les essuyait progressivement sans pour autant chercher à les stopper. Il savait que sa femme avait besoin d'évacuer les tensions, sa souffrance d'avoir perdu un enfant, sa peine d'avoir mis à l'écart son époux.

**-Alors, nous allons à Lyon ? **L'interrogea Edward une fois que les larmes furent taries.

**-Oui ! À Lyon !** Approuva Bella. **Même si je sais déjà que Esmé, nos visites et nos déjeuners vont me manquer !**

**-Esmé et mon père viendront nous voir, je te le promets.**

**-Et Sue ? Viendra-t-elle avec nous ? **

**-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible**, admit Edward.

**-Oh ! Elle a tellement fait pour moi que...**

**-Je sais, j'en ai conscience. Pour moi aussi, elle compte. Allons donc voir ce qu'elle nous a préparé pour le dîner ! **Lança Edward pour changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme retombe dans de sombres pensées.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, Bella fit honneur au repas. Certes, elle n'avait pas un appétit d'ogre, mais elle mangeait de bon cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, Edward s'endormit tenant sa femme contre son cœur. Certes, ils n'avaient pas partagé une folle nuit d'amour dont eux seuls avaient le secret, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa femme, son épouse, sa confidente, son aimée, sa moitié !

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre publié le 29 janvier 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Installation lyonnaise

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** environ une quinzaine de jours.

Et je vous promets surtout qu'il sera plus joyeux !

...

...

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Guest du 26 novembre 2012 :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, même si la vérité révélée à Bella n'est pas décrite très précisément. À bientôt

**Anges0112 : **Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, même si la réaction de Charlie n'est pas décrite aussi précisément que tu l'aurais souhaité. À bientôt !

**Cilcee974 : **Merci pour ta super review ! Oui, je me documente pas mal, et parfois ce sont les lectrices qui m'apportent des infos (merci à celles qui se reconnaîtront). J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant ! À bientôt !

**.**

…

**.**

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	29. Chap XXII Installation Lyonnaise

Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous vous portez toutes bien !

Pour information, j'ai réussi à modifier l'avatar de _Sous X_ : vous pouvez désormais voir celui que **Ninie** a créé pour cette fiction. Un grand merci à elle et à son imagination débordante pour créer de telles merveilles, chose que je suis incapable de faire, n'y connaissant pas grand chose (et plutôt rien) en infographie. C'est aussi **Ninie **qui a créé les deux autres avatars pour mes autres fictions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXII – Installation lyonnaise**

**.**

…

**.**

Lyon !

La capitale des Gaules selon les Romains se souvenait Bella.

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes n'en revenait toujours pas d'être installée dans un joli pavillon avec jardin.

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite dès lors que Edward et elle avaient pris la décision de quitter la capitale parisienne.

Edward avait d'abord demandé et obtenu son transfert vers le barreau de Lyon.

Puis, ils s'étaient tous les deux déplacés à Lyon afin de visiter quelques appartements. Toutefois, c'est un pavillon qui avait remporté leur coup de cœur.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait d'abord le vestibule dans lequel déboulait l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. À droite une porte s'ouvrait sur un salon avec cheminée et une salle à manger spacieuse. Tout au fond une petite pièce leur servirait à la fois de bibliothèque et de bureau. De retour dans le hall, à gauche, une grande cuisine claire s'ouvrait sur une petite véranda puis le jardin qu'elle envisageait de fleurir au printemps prochain. Derrière l'escalier, une petite pièce servirait pour laver le linge et le repasser. À l'étage étaient disposés trois chambres et une salle de bain. Accolé à la maison, un petit garage permettait à Edward de garer sa voiture, mais aussi les vélos qu'il avait achetés pour Bella et lui, ainsi que les outils de jardinage.

Bella avait craint que cela ne fusse une folie de l'acheter. Mais Edward lui avait garanti que les prix de l'immobilier lyonnais étaient bien inférieurs à ceux de Paris. L'appartement du jeune avocat dans le Ve arrondissement fut immédiatement mis en vente pour leur permettre d'investir dans cette jolie maisonnette.

Une fois l'affaire rondement menée, le jeune couple était ensuite retourné à Paris pour emballer leurs affaires dans des cartons. Des déménageurs s'étaient occupés des livres, de la vaisselle, des luminaires, des meubles volumineux et de la literie.

Et le trajet vers Lyon s'était à nouveau effectué, mais cette fois en voiture, et non en train ! Bella, toute à sa joie de débuter une nouvelle vie à Lyon, avait quand même versé une larme lorsque ses beaux-parents étaient venus les saluer elle et Edward avant leur départ définitif.

La jeune fille était d'autant plus heureuse ici que, contrairement à l'appartement dans lequel Edward vivait déjà avant leur union, elle avait pu tout choisir pour aménager leur nouveau domicile. Edward lui avait laisser carte blanche. Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à effectuer cette nouvelle activité, qui reflétait la confiance qu'Edward avait en son jugement. Bien sûr, elle avait été raisonnable et avait réutilisé tous leurs anciens meubles, mais leur disposition ainsi que les papiers peints, les peintures, les boiseries étaient son idée.

Cerise sur le gâteau ! Bella était autonome ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire appel constamment aux services d'Edward pour la véhiculer. Certes, les transports en commun étaient moins développés qu'à Paris, mais elle effectuait tous ses trajets en vélo dans cette jolie ville. Edward avait même fixé un panier à l'avant de sa bicyclette pour qu'elle ne soit pas déséquilibrée en tenant un sac d'une seule main.

Enfin, Bella se faisait une joie de revoir très prochainement Sue.

En effet, cette dernière avait été convaincue de suivre le jeune couple dans sa nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté, la jeune fille brune en avait presque fait une syncope de bonheur ! Sue, que plus rien ne retenait à Paris, allait vivre dans un petit appartement situé à 15 minutes à pied de la maison de ses employeurs. Son contrat restait le même en terme de salaire et d'horaires que lorsqu'elle était à Paris. Monsieur et Madame Edward lui avait même fait la gentillesse de la dédommager de ses frais engagés pour déménager.

Bien sûr, il arrivait parfois que Bella demeure songeuse, assise dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, une broderie entre ses mains inactives. La tristesse la gagnait lorsqu'elle songeait à l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu il y a déjà quatre mois ou à sa petite fille qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir.

Edward avait conscience des accès soudains de mélancolie de sa femme. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus fréquents lorsqu'il travaillait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble. Il détestait la retrouver, assise dans sa bergère au salon, le regard à demi-éteint, en train de se triturer les mains dans tous les sens.

Néanmoins, il constatait avec plaisir que Bella allait mieux, qu'elle souriait plus souvent, même si son rire n'était pas encore totalement revenu. Le jeune avocat n'oubliait pas que sortir d'une telle dépression était un passage lent et progressif. Il savait que sa femme était sur le chemin de la guérison et il ferait tout pour qu'elle le poursuive.

Un grand pas avait été franchi lorsque le jeune couple avait retrouvé son intimité la plus totale.

Dès la première nuit dans leur villa lyonnaise, Edward avait perçu un changement chez son épouse : elle était plus câline, plus demandeuse de signes d'affection et de caresses. Cela changeait de ces derniers mois où elle fuyait le moindre geste tendre de son mari.

Toutefois, le fait de « camper » dans leur salon, en attendant leurs meubles en provenance de Paris, avait retardé leurs retrouvailles corporelles. Dormir sur deux simples matelas à même le sol n'encourageait pas un rapprochement, sans compter que Edward était conscient que Bella avait besoin de prendre ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement, de se sentir chez elle pour s'abandonner à nouveau pleinement à l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Lorsque leurs meubles avaient été livrés, ils avaient installé en premier leur chambre : le mobilier composé d'un grand lit, de deux tables de nuit, d'une armoire, d'une coiffeuse et d'une commode, avait été rapidement monté et disposé selon les exigences du jeune couple.

Et la nuit qui s'en était suivie avait été merveilleuse...

Baisers fougueux et gestes tendres avaient été échangés. Les caresses s'étaient progressivement approfondies, leurs vêtements de nuit avaient rapidement disparu comme la neige fond au soleil.

Edward avait longuement préparé son épouse, lui offrant un splendide orgasme avec sa langue si chaude et ses doigts si divins. Même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, il avait ressenti son appréhension, sa crainte d'avoir mal lors de la pénétration. Il savait que son épouse devait se ré-approprier son corps pour connaître à nouveau le plaisir charnel après avoir connu la douleur -physique et morale- d'une fausse couche.

La pénétration qui avait suivi n'avait été que douceur et tendresse. Dans la position classique du missionnaire, qui permettait à Edward de vénérer comme il se devait le corps magnifique de son épouse, d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies, de mordiller le lobe ses oreilles, de caresser sa poitrine si ronde, le jeune couple s'était uni avec langueur et suavité.

Des mots d'amour avaient été murmurés, des regards tendres avaient été échangés, des caresses voluptueuses avaient été réapprises. Leur étreinte s'était approfondie et quelque peu accélérée leur permettant d'atteindre collégialement leur apogée, Edward éjaculant alors profondément dans l'antre si chaude et fine de Bella qui s'était resserrée sur son vigoureux pénis.

Lorsqu'il s'était retiré d'elle, Bella avait pleuré.

Un instant, Edward s'était senti mal de lui avoir imposé un acte qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas ou de l'avoir fait souffrir à nouveau. Toutefois, Bella s'était collée contre la poitrine musclée de son mari, collant son visage contre son cœur qui battait pour elle, agrippant de ses petites mains ses épaules larges. Les quelques mots épars qu'elle avait prononcés avaient permis à Edward de se rassurer et de comprendre qu'elle était émue de leurs retrouvailles, que c'étaient des larmes de joie qui coulaient, et non pas de douleur.

Edward avait longuement serré contre lui son épouse pour qu'elle se calme, qu'elle s'apaise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, un sourire sur ses lèvres, sa tête brune reposant sur son torse viril.

**.**

…

**.**

Edward avait inscrit Bella à l'Université de Lyon, en première année de Lettres Classiques.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à sa femme. Il attendait le bon moment. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, la formation universitaire ne reprenant qu'à la mi-octobre.

Le mois d'août battait son plein, la chaleur était étouffante dans la ville lyonnaise. Edward avait donc prévu d'emmener Bella quelques jours dans les Alpes autour du 15 août afin de trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

Ce changement d'atmosphère vint tomber à pic.

Quelques jours avant leur départ pour la montagne, Bella avait eu ses règles, ce qui l'avait rendu morose et mélancolique d'autant plus que, comme elles avaient tardé, la jeune fille s'était mise à espérer une belle nouvelle. Elle avait pleuré toute la première journée. Sue avait été incapable de lui faire entendre raison, Edward s'était senti impuissant face à la détresse de sa femme.

Avant de quitter Lyon pour cette semaine de congés estivaux, Edward avait enfin contacté le médecin psychologue que son père lui avait conseillé avant leur déménagement. Bella et lui débuteraient une thérapie au retour de leur séjour alpin. Il était tout aussi vital qu'ils expriment leur chagrin dû à la perte de leur enfant que Bella apprenne à relativiser lorsque son cycle menstruel se manifestait.

Le jeune couple avait ainsi découvert le lac d'Annecy et la vieille ville dans laquelle ils avaient déambulé main dans la main.

Ils étaient aussi allés à Chamonix admirer le Mont-Blanc grâce au nouveau téléphérique de l'Aiguille du Midi mis en service depuis quelques années. Ils avaient été totalement impressionnés par cette montée vertigineuse dans la beine, qui les avait menés à plus de 3700 mètres d'altitude. L'appel de la montagne avait été saisissant et Edward avait suggéré à son épouse qu'ils reviennent dans la vallée apprendre le ski l'hiver prochain. Bella s'était empressée d'accepter, même si elle redoutait déjà de chuter et d'avoir les fesses constamment dans la neige.

Ils avaient découvert la gastronomie locale, les fromages de vache, les fondues savoyardes, la polenta et les diots. Bella avait questionné avidement le cuisinier de l'hôtel dans lequel ils résidaient afin de pouvoir faire découvrir à Sue cette manière si particulière de cuisiner le maïs.

Les nuits en hôtels étaient tout aussi féeriques que celles vécues à Lyon ou lors de leur voyage de noces en Normandie. Le jeune couple ne cessait de se rapprocher, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de faire parler et vibrer leurs corps, d'atteindre ce plaisir ultime qu'ils ne ressentaient que grâce à l'autre.

**.**

…

**.**

Bella se laissait guider par son époux, qui la tenait par la taille. Ils avaient tous deux rendez-vous, mais elle ne savait pas où.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble à la façade bourgeoise, Bella aperçut de multiples plaques de médecins : cardiologue, ophtalmologue, dentiste, psychologue, gynécologue...

**-Edward, que venons-nous faire ici ? **Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'Edward l'entrainaît vers la cage d'escalier.

**-Bella, nous venons...** Il s'arrêta sur le palier du premier étage. **Je pense que tu ne vas pas être d'accord, mais j'ai pris rendez-vous pour que nous puissions consulter un psychologue.**

**-Mais... à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ?** Bégaya Bella, qui s'était tendue. Elle avait tant entendu ses parents critiquer les psychologues, leurs délires et de leurs inaptitudes. **Ni l'un ni l'autre... ****A****ucun de nous deux n'est fou...**

**-Il ne s'agit pas de folie, ma mie. Juste de parler avec un professionnel pour « vider son sac »**. Edward mima des guillemets de ses doigts pour la dernière partie de la phrase.

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons besoin de ça. Nous parlons tous les deux, cela nous suffit**, déclama Bella d'un ton péremptoire tout en reculant vers l'escalier, prête à repartir.

**-Je t'en prie, Bella, **insista Edward la voyant fuir. **Fais-le pour moi.**

Le ton suppliant de son époux la fit frissonner. Son regard vert était demandeur. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

**-D'accord**, accepta-t-elle, **pour cette fois seule. **

Edward sourit puis l'embrassa fougueusement pour la remercier d'avoir cédé.

Puis il reprit sa main et ils montèrent d'un même pas deux étages de plus pour s'arrêter définitivement sur le troisième palier. Edward sonna à la porte de gauche, qui portait une plaque : _« Docteur Jasper Withlock, docteur en médecine et psychologie »_.

Il sonna puis entra dans un petit hall dans lequel se tenait le bureau de la secrétaire qui, après avoir pris les informations nominatives pour ouvrir leur dossier, leur demanda de patienter quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente.

Bella était anxieuse. Elle craignait cet entretien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. Edward glissa alors la sienne entre les deux paumes si douces de son épouse pour la calmer. L'effet fut immédiat.

**-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en la ramenant de son autre bras contre lui.

Ils furent interrompus par un grand homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années, en blouse blanche qui ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

**-Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?** Interrogea-t-il d'une voix claire en lisant leur nom sur son dossier.

**-Oui ! **Approuva Edward.

**-Bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.**

Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans un bureau grand et clair. Le docteur Withlock s'installa derrière son bureau parfaitement rangé sur lequel il déposa leur dossier et leur désigna les chaises en vis-à-vis pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Sur la gauche se positionnait une gigantesque armoire de chêne qui renfermait certainement les dossiers des patients du médecin psychologue alors que sur la gauche, on pouvait voir un divan avec couvertures et oreillers.

**-Qui est à l'origine de ce rendez-vous ? **Débuta le médecin.

**-Moi, Docteur, **répondit Edward.

**-Êtes-vous d'accord pour être présente ici ?** Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qu'il sentait tendue et anxieuse.

**-Je... **Elle bégaya avant de se reprendre péniblement. **Oui, … bien sûr..., car cela fait plaisir à mon époux.**

**-Êtes-vous d'accord pour que nous commencions la séance ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr**, approuva Edward.

**-Mais n'a-t-elle pas déjà commencé ?** Demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix.

**-Non, il ne s'agissait que de questions de présentation. La vraie séance ne débute qu'avec l'accord des patients.** Bella remua positivement la tête signifiant qu'elle avait compris. **Edward, permettez-vous que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? Cela sera moins cérémonieux que Monsieur ou Maître.**

**-Oui, bien sûr,** répéta pour la seconde fois le jeune avocat.

**-Pour quelle raison avoir choisi de consulter un médecin psychologue ?**

**-Nous... **Edward lança un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de son épouse, ne sachant comment elle allait réagir à l'entente de ses propos. **Nous avons perdu un enfant au printemps dernier et nous...**

**-Non ! C'est faux !** Le coupa brutalement Bella un sanglot dans sa voix. **C'est moi qui ai...**

**-Laissez votre époux s'exprimer,** l'interrompit à son tour fermement le médecin. **Madame, puis-je également vous appeler par votre prénom ?**

**-Oui, mais il a tort...**

**-Isabella, vous parlerez ensuite, **trancha-t-il à nouveau d'un ton qui n'impliquait aucun appel**. Pour l'instant, la parole lui revient. Profitez de ce temps pour vous reprendre, **ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce en lui tendant une boite de mouchoirs en papier. **Je vous en prie, reprenez là où vous en étiez, Edward.**

**-Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles, ni pour Bella, ni pour moi.**

**-Votre épouse exprimera son ressenti tout à l'heure,** avança doucement le docteur Withlock. **N'évoquez que le vôtre, s'il vous plaît. **

**-Je vais essayer**, souffla Edward en passant un main dans ses cheveux, un peu décontenancé par la demande du médecin. **C'est difficile de faire la part des choses, nous sommes un couple, nous avons été deux à souffrir, même si j'ai bien conscience que Bella a été éprouvée davantage, ****d'un point de vue physique.**

**-Quel âge avait l'enfant ?**

**-Bella entamait le début du quatrième mois de sa grossesse. **

**-Est-ce que cette grossesse était désirée ?**

**-Bien entendu ! **S'exclama Edward. **Nous nous sommes mariés en septembre dernier. Avoir un enfant est la conséquence logique et heureuse de notre union.**

Jasper Withlock notait au fur et à mesure les réponses sur son bloc notes, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur les réaction du jeune couple, et notamment celles d'Isabella Swan, qui semblait se décomposer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'entretien.

**-Est-ce que vous envisagez d'avoir d'autres enfants ?**

**-Oui, certainement, mais pas forcément dans l'immédiat.** Observant le regard rougi et choqué de sa femme qui se retenait d'intervenir, Edward précisa sa pensée.** Si un enfant pointait le bout de son nez dès le mois prochain, nous serions ravis de l'accueillir au sein de notre foyer. Mais s'il ne vient pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave non plus. Nous sommes tous les deux jeunes, nous avons le temps pour devenir parents.** Edward se tut un long moment avant de reprendre la parole lentement. **Je souhaiterai vraiment que Bella comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à s'angoisser et à pleurer lorsque surviennent ses règles, qu'elle ne me décevra pas si elle n'enfante pas** **immédiatement. Je l'aime telle qu'elle est, avec ou sans enfant.**

Cette déclaration non voilée et devant un témoin fit rougir Bella tout en lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Émue, elle se moucha de manière fort peu gracieuse. Elle eut soudain envie d'avoir un contact avec son époux pour qu'il prenne conscience de l'importance qu'elle accordait à ses paroles. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa bien volontiers dans la sienne, la serrant doucement, la rendant progressivement chaude du désir qui les abritait tous les deux.

Ce geste si significatif n'échappa pas à l'oeil expert du médecin psychologue, qui constata également qu'il calmait sa patiente. C'était donc le moment de la questionner. Mais il fallait d'abord la mettre en confiance, sinon elle risquerait de se braquer.

**-Isabella, qu'avez-vous ressenti à l'annonce de votre grossesse ?**

Surprise par cette question, Bella, qui s'attendait à ce qu'on lui reproche la perte de l'enfant, tressaillit et bégaya une fois de plus.

**-J'ai... Je... **

**-Respirez Isabella et prenez votre temps pour répondre,** l'encouragea le docteur Withlock.

**-J'ai été si heureuse,** souffla-t-elle en resserrant sa main sur celle de son mari alors que l'autre venait caresser son ventre plat et inhabité. **Si heureuse de faire plaisir à Edward, ainsi qu'à ma mère. Et je crois même que mon père et les parents d'Edward étaient contents pour nous.**

**-Votre mère ? **Le médecin précisa sa question lorsqu'il constata l'incompréhension de sa patiente. **Quel rapport entre votre grossesse et votre mère ?**

**-Hum... Elle m'a toujours dit et répété que c'était le premier rôle qu'une femme devait remplir auprès de son époux.**

**-C'est ce que la société française se plaît à proclamer,** confirma le docteur Withlock d'un ton laconique. **Vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligée de suivre les recommandations de votre mère. Le ****désir d'avoir un enfant doit être une décision prise par le couple, et non leurs parents.**

**-Nous en avons parlé !** S'exclama Bella outragée par les propos du médecin. **Edward et moi en avons parlé ensemble lorsque...** Rougissante et gênée par les circonstances de cette conversation, elle se tut tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

**-Lorsque... ? **Reprit le médecin qui souhaitait pousser sa patiente dans ses retranchements les plus ultimes.

Devant le mutisme total et absolu de son épouse, Edward, qui connaissait les réticences de Bella et son malaise à évoquer ses menstruations, reprit la parole.

**-Lorsque ma femme a eu ses règles pour la première fois après notre mariage. **

**-Edward ! **Le gourmanda Bella encore plus bouleversée par une telle révélation.

**-Vous n'avez pas à être gênée par ces révélations, Isabella**, essaya de la rassurer Jasper Withlock. **Tout comme votre époux, je sais comment fonctionne un corps de femme. Il n'y a pas de tabou à avoir sur ce sujet-là dans mon cabinet. **Constatant que sa patiente rougissait de plus en plus, il rajouta. **Respirez lentement Isabella ! Inspirez ! Expirez ! Inspirez ! Expirez ! Ne bloquez pas votre respiration par gêne.**

Une fois son rythme respiratoire redevenu plus régulier, Bella ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement :

**-C'est bien plus simple pour vous ! Ce n'est pas de votre corps dont nous sommes en train de parler !**

**-Exact !** Confirma Jasper Withlock. **Sans pour autant s'étaler sur la place publique, la société actuelle a tendance à rendre tabou et mystérieux le cycle féminin. Vous n'imaginez pas les fortes conséquences que cela peut avoir sur les jeunes filles ou les jeunes femmes, qui n'osent bien souvent pas en parler ni à leurs époux, ni à leurs médecins quand surviennent des soucis. C'est un tabou qu'il faut briser. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il existe dans mon cabinet. J'ai bien conscience que cela va à l'encontre de l'éducation que vous avez reçue mais, ici, nous parlerons de tout sans que l'un de nous trois ne soient choqués par de tels propos. **

**-Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous le promets pas,** souffla Bella décontenancée par un tel discours.

**-Essayer est déjà un grand pas vers l'avant**, sourit Jasper heureux de voir la jeune fille s'ouvrir un peu. **Donc, vous aviez discuté de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant rapidement,** reprit-il tout en ramenant la conversation à leur sujet d'origine.

**-Oui, et nous étions tous les deux d'accord, **approuva Bella plus sereine puisqu'elle avait désormais compris qu'elle n'était aucunement forcée d'étaler sa vie intime devant ce médecin qui la chahutait quelque peu. Plus audacieuse, conservant toujours le contact de la main d'Edward dans la sienne, elle osa préciser sa pensée. **De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire pour ne pas avoir d'enfant. Avoir un bébé est la conséquence obligatoire d'une relation qui ****existe entre un homme et une femme. Rien ne peut l'empêcher de... **Elle se mordit subitement la lèvre se souvenant d'un détail que Edward lui avait expliqué lorsque sa mère leur avait mis trop de pression sur les épaules lors du réveillon du Nouvel An. **Sauf le truc... que tu m'avais expliqué**, les joues à nouveau rouges, elle bafouilla en direction de son époux,** tu sais... lorsque l'homme ne...** Puis choisit de se taire par honte et par ignorance.

Avant que Edward ne puisse intervenir, le docteur Withlock reprit la parole :

**-J'imagine que vous voulez parler du coït interrompu ?** Edward acquiesça aux propos du médecin alors que Bella baissait davantage la tête, fuyant le regard observateur du médecin, par pudeur. **Une telle technique pour éviter une grossesse est possible mais loin d'être garantie à 100 %. **Jasper ressentant le malaise optimum de sa patiente à parler de tels actes choisit de changer de sujet, ce n'était pas en si peu de temps qu'elle pouvait être à l'aise avec son corps, avec les mots qui décrivaient l'acte sexuel. **Pour l'instant, rien n'existe de réellement fiable pour empêcher une grossesse dans un couple, mais pour votre information, des chercheurs américains travaillent sur la conception d'une pilule qui bloquerait le cycle féminin et donc les grossesses non désirées.**

**-Oui, j'en avais entendu parler lors de mon séjour aux ****É****tats-Unis,** approuva Edward. **Mais je pensais que ce médicament était encore à l'état de chimère.**

**-Non, des tests ont commencé ces dernières années, mais uniquement chez les femmes sujettes à des pathologies spécifiques, comme des fausses couches à répétition ou des troubles menstruels importants. Il est possible qu'un prochain jour cette pilule devienne accessible à l'ensemble des femmes, qui pourraient ainsi décider du moment où elles se sentent prêtes pour enfanter.**

Silencieuse, Bella écoutait attentivement son époux et le médecin parler de cette innovation.

Elle était doublement stupéfaite : d'une part, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cette pilule la concernait puisqu'elle -et Edward- voulai-en-t des enfants d'autre part, c'était fort curieux de voir deux hommes discuter de problèmes féminins. Voilà encore une chose qui allait en contradiction totale avec son éducation. Elle était toujours autant surprise que son époux soit aussi à l'aise pour parler de son cycle féminin. Et cette discussion venait encore renforcer cette stupeur.

**-Cela changerait bien des choses pour les femmes ! **Admit Edward. **Toutefois, je doute que les hommes acceptent bien volontiers cette pilule contraceptive, surtout en France.**

**-C'est clair, **confirma Jasper Withlock. **L'acte sexuel ne serait plus uniquement un acte de reproduction pour la femme, mais également un acte de plaisir, plaisir que seul l'homme est sensé ressentir. Le plaisir féminin est malheureusement un sujet tabou dans notre société actuelle, chez les hommes comme chez les femmes. **

Le médecin lança un regard appuyé sur sa patiente tétanisée par le cours de la conversation.

**-Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? **Osa-t-elle murmurer.

**-Éprouvez-vous du plaisir lorsque vous partagez une étreinte intime avec votre mari ? **La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et resta silencieuse, mortifiée par cette question qu'elle jugeait honteuse et indécente. **Votre teint parle pour vous ! Vous m'en voyez ravi !** Bella dissimula alors une partie de son visage dans sa main libre.** Était-ce une chose à laquelle vous vous attendiez lors de votre nuit de noces ? Faites votre possible pour me répondre ****franchement.**

Edward resserra son emprise sur la main de son épouse afin de l'encourager à répondre.

**-Non,** murmura-t-elle. **Mère m'avait simplement dit que... Que j'aurai mal et que je devrai faire ****tout ce que mon mari me demandait.**

**-Isabella,** attaqua froidement Jasper pour être sûr qu'elle l'écoute. **Bella !** Reprit-il même. S'entendant être appelée par son surnom, la jeune fille releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. **Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous êtes désormais une adulte et que vous avez le droit de prendre de la distance avec l'éducation que vous avez reçue, et surtout avec les dires de votre mère. Elle n'a pas ****toujours**** raison ! Vous en avez la preuve, chaque nuit, lorsque vous ressentez du plaisir dans les bras de votre époux !**

**-Mais j'ai toujours entendu dire...**

**-J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas facile de renier des années durant lesquelles on a pu entendre certains propos, mais vous avez ****ce**** droit et vous pouvez l'utiliser pleinement. **Jasper précisa sa pensée. **Vous n'avez pas à vous rendre malade lorsque votre cycle menstruel apparaît, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser de ne pas être enceinte. Oubliez votre mère ! Oubliez ses conseils et ses recommandations lorsqu'il s'****agit de votre couple**** ! Cela ne la concerne pas ! En aucune façon !** Le ton de Jasper était péremptoire, il voulait être certain de marquer sa jeune patiente pour qu'elle soit capable de prendre le recul nécessaire le mois prochain. **Le seul qui pourrait vous le reprocher, c'est votre époux ! Et il ne le fait pas ! Bien au contraire, il souffre même de l'exagération de votre réaction.**

Bella, en pleurs, se précipita alors sur Edward qui la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

**-Pardon, pardon, **ne cessait-elle de murmurer au creux de l'oreille de son époux.

**-Calme-toi mon amour, chut, calme-toi... **Il lui **c**aressait le dos de la paume de sa main pour qu'elle s'apaise.

**-Laissez-la pleurer, elle en a besoin, **l'interrompit doucement le docteur Withlock en lui tendant à nouveau des mouchoirs.

De longues dizaines de minutes plus tard, Bella se redressa les yeux fripés et rougis. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins belle aux yeux de son mari.

**-Excusez-moi de m'être laissée aller, docteur... **Reprit-elle tout en se réinstallant à sa place initiale. Edward reprit sa main qu'il cajola encore et toujours pour lui manifester tout son soutien.

**-Ne vous excusez jamais d'avoir pleuré dans mon cabinet ! Nous ne sommes pas sur la place publique ! Vous avez le droit d'avoir vos moments de faiblesse et il faut mieux les avoir ici, en étant accompagnée de votre mari et d'un professionnel, que seule à la maison.**

Bella acquiesça, signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait compris.

Le docteur Withlock reprit donc doucement :

**-Isabella, que comptez-vous faire désormais ?**

**-Comment cela ? **Bella ne comprenait pas où le médecin voulait en venir.

**-Vous êtes nouvelle dans la ville de Lyon. Votre époux est accaparé par son travail d'avocat. Comment comptez-vous occuper vos journées ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... J'aime cuisiner pour Edward... Et je pensais que je serai rapidement... **N'étant pas capable de prononcer le mot « enceinte », elle déposa sa main sur son ventre.

**-Mais si tel n'est pas le cas ? **Insista le docteur Withlock, qui voulait envisager toutes les solutions.

**-Je ne sais pas,** murmura à nouveau la jeune fille brune. **À Paris, je voyais Esmé régulièrement, parfois mes parents... Mais ici, je ne connais personne.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire à l'Université ? **Suggéra Edward.** En Lettres ?**

**-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Edward ! Les inscriptions doivent être sûrement dépassées, et même si j'aime lire, je n'en serai pas capable ! **Soupira-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi penser cela ?** Questionna Jasper.

Bella haussa les épaules avant de comprendre que cette réponse gestuelle ne suffirait pas au médecin en face d'elle et qu'il attendait qu'elle verbalise cette réaction.

**-Pfff... Les études ne servent pas à grand chose pour quelqu'un comme moi... En plus, cela coûte cher et si c'est pour échouer, c'est dépenser de l'argent pour rien !**

**-Pourquoi cela ne vous servirait-il pas ? **Relança Jasper ? **Parce que vous êtes une femme mariée et que votre époux assure financièrement votre quotidien ?** Bella acquiesça vivement.** Et votre culture générale ? Le plaisir intellectuel que vous pouvez retirer de ces apprentissages ? Y avez-vous pensé ? **Bella haussa les épaules. **Pourquoi pensez-vous ne pas être capable de réussir ? **Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, le médecin avança lentement. **Est-ce parce qu'on vous a toujours répété qu'une femme ne devait pas faire d'études ?**

**-Oui, **chuchota-t-elle.

**-Qui ?**

**-Ma mère !**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que votre mère n'a pas fait d'études que vous n'êtes pas capable de réussir les vôtres. De plus, comme vous savez que votre époux assure la subsistance de votre foyer, vous n'avez pas d'enjeu vital sur ces études littéraires. Le seul but est que vous preniez plaisir à étudier. **

**-Si je ne réussis pas, ce n'est pas grave ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, Bella ! **Intervint Edward.** Soit ces études te plaisent, tu réussis et c'est super ! Soit cela ne te plaît pas et tu arrêtes au bout de trois ou quatre mois, et tu passes à autre chose !**

**-D'accord, je vais réfléchir à cette proposition... De toute façon, pour cette année, c'est trop tard, les inscriptions doivent être closes.**

**-Hum... Bella, j'ai pris les devants et je t'ai déjà inscrite à l'Université de Lyon en Lettres Classiques.**

**-Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? **Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille étaient effrayés à l'entente de cette résolution.

**-Bella, je suis convaincu que ces études te plairont et que tu es capable de les réussir. J'ai confiance en toi. **Le docteur Withlock sourit à l'entente des derniers mots employés par le jeune avocat, des mots rares que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendus de la part de sa mère. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle irait suivre les cours en faculté, son époux savait plaider sa cause et ce qu'il pensait être bénéfique pour sa femme. **Et si cela ne te plaît pas, tu arrêtes à la fin du premier semestre. Mais essaye d'y aller pour voir ce qu'il en est ! **

**-Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable d'y arriver ? **Bella doutait encore et toujours.

**-Oui, tout à fait !** Lui sourit Edward.

**-Et si je suis enceinte, je ne pourrais pas finir l'année...**

**-Et ce ne sera pas dramatique ! **Intervint Jasper.** Toute femme, même étudiante, a droit à un congé maternité. Mais pour l'instant, la question ne se pose pas. Réglons les problèmes un par un.**

**-Oui, bien sûr,** admit Bella.

**-Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons clôturer la séance.**

**-Oui, **approuvèrent d'un commun accord Bella et Edward.

-**Et je vous propose un nouveau rendez-vous pour dans un mois, à la mi-septembre...**

**-Encore ? **Bella était étonnée. Elle se tourna vers Edward. **Mais tu avais dit que...**

**-J'avais dit que nous ne viendrions qu'une seule fois si le contact passait mal avec le docteur Withlock. **

**-Et je pense sincèrement que nous n'avons pas tout abordé tous les problèmes qui tournent autour d'une potentielle grossesse et d'une future naissance, **avança lentement Jasper en regardant droit dans les yeux sa patiente, qui remua négativement la tête. **Isabella, si vous voulez avancer dans votre couple, dans votre vie, dans votre désir d'avoir un enfant, il faut me faire confiance et revenir si je vous le demande.**

**-D'accord, **répondit péniblement Bella qui n'avait pas vraiment encore pu faire un point sur tout ce qui s'était échangé lors de la séance.

**-Isabella, j'aimerai vous rencontrer seule lors d'un entretien, mais j'imagine que vous le demandez pour le prochain rendez-vous est encore bien trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je viens ici avec mon époux, **trembla Bella en renforçant sa poigne sur la main d'Edward.

**-J'en ai conscience, **admit aisément le médecin qui n'aurait pas lancé de pari sur ce sujet-là. **Pour ****la prochaine fois, faites d'abord un point sur tout ce que nous avons pu échangé aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de choses ont été dites, certaines éprouvantes, il y a parfois eu des pleurs, il est utile que vous preniez du recul et que vous fassiez un point ensemble d'ici une semaine.** Le jeune couple acquiesça positivement. **Ensuite, j'aimerai connaître votre réaction à chacun d'entre vous la prochaine fois que le cycle d'Isabella fera son apparition. Je sais que c'est quelque ****chose qui ne vous met pas forcément à l'aise,** en disant cela, Jasper regardait essentiellement sa jeune patiente,** mais pour avancer et moins souffrir, il faut que vous ayez conscience de vos réactions.**

**-C'est noté ! Je vous remercie, Docteur.** Edward se leva et lui tendit un règlement par chèque. **À la prochaine fois !**

Bella, encore bouleversée par le flot d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti tout comme par la multitude des informations qu'elle avait apprises ou dont elle avait pris conscience, se contenta d'un salut de la tête.

Il allait falloir revenir... Et elle ne savait encore pas si elle devait en être triste ou au contraire heureuse...

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**...**

**.**

**Chapitre publié le 20 février 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Thérapie

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** environ une quinzaine de jours.

...

...

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Anges0112 : **J'espère que ce nouveau départ t'a plu et que tu n'es pas trop déçu(e) du fait que je n'explique pas plus la conversation entre Renée et Bella du dernier chapitre. Quant au départ de Bella pour Lyon, Renée n'a pas son mot à dire : sa fille doit suivre son époux. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Madame Swan. À bientôt !

**F****an de Sous X**** : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Par contre, désolée pour l'expression « ma mie », je vais continuer à l'utiliser. Oui, elle date plutôt du XVIIIe ou XIXe siècle, mais elle est encore utilisée dans les classes aisées au XXe siècle jusqu'à la fin des années soixante-dix. J'espère que tu sauras passer outre pour imaginer le sex appeal d'Edward ! À bientôt !

**.**

…

**.**

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	30. Chap XXIII Thérapie

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

Chouette nouvelle ! Ma fiction vient d'être répertoriée sur **Repert0ire-Twilight** (lien sur mon profil). Merci à **Johanna** pour l'article qu'elle a rédigé ! N'hésitez pas à prendre le temps de parcourir ce site si vous êtes à la recherche d'une nouvelle fiction !

Bonne lecture !

**PS/** Dans mes réponses à vos_ reviews_, je vous annonçais une publication mercredi soir. Mais finalement je publie avec un jour d'avance ! waouou ! je m'épate moi-même sur ce coup-là !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXIII – Thérapie**

**.**

…

**.**

Le retour en voiture vers leur nouvelle maison s'était déroulé dans le plus grand des silences.

Bella réfléchissait à ce qui avait été dit pendant la séance avec le docteur Withock. Elle était pleinement consciente de tout l'amour que son époux éprouvait pour elle et que, s'il avait autant insisté pour qu'ils voient ensemble un spécialiste, c'était pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Elle avait surtout compris que son époux souffrait de la voir en pleurs lorsque son cycle menstruel débarquait, qu'il se sentait impuissant à la consoler face à cette détresse extrême. Ces semaines-là n'étaient jamais faciles, d'autant plus qu'elle s'accusait de ne pas pouvoir offrir d'enfant à Edward alors que, pour Démétri, cela avait fonctionné immédiatement, sans qu'elle en eusse conscience. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir abandonné sa fille, même si elle y avait été forcée par sa génitrice. Son bébé grandissait loin d'elle et c'était encore plus douloureux de le savoir lorsqu'elle constatait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à enfanter.

Dès qu'elle avait quelques jours de retard, elle se prenait à espérer une bonne nouvelle tout en s'inquiétant d'une potentielle fausse couche. Elle n'avait pas eu de telles appréhensions pour sa première grossesse qu'elle avait découverte tardivement grâce à une femme de chambre. Elle redoutait plus que tout de perdre encore une fois un nouvel enfant. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Même avec l'appui constant et la sollicitude bienveillante de son époux, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre à une nouvelle tragédie.

Elle avait bien conscience que le docteur Withlock avait tout fait pour dédramatiser la tension qui existait dans leur couple autour de ses menstruations. Si elle devait lui conter, lors du prochain rendez-vous, la manière dont elle réagissait au retour de ses règles, c'est parce qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer, être triste et désespérée de ne pas avoir conçu un enfant. « Il y avait un temps pour tout » était la maxime qu'elle se devait de retenir de leur première rencontre.

Oh ! Il lui avait donné matière à réfléchir pour l'occuper et la distraire de la comptabilité des journées de son cycle : le plaisir de la femme pendant l'acte sexuel et une inscription à l'Université ! De quoi faire tourner ses méninges dans tous les sens et à toute allure !

Le plaisir féminin !

Bella rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles rien que d'y penser ! Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! On lui avait toujours dit que la femme devait se soumettre au désir de son époux, faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour concevoir un bébé et devenir mère. Toutefois, la jeune fille avait bien conscience que Edward ne l'avait jamais obligée à faire la moindre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, contrairement à Démétri qui l'avait forcé à lécher et sucer sa verge énorme et écoeurante, qui l'avait pénétrée violemment à deux reprises. De plus, Edward avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle se sente bien dans ses bras, à ce qu'elle s'abandonne pleinement contre lui et qu'elle ressente un orgasme. Elle en avait été étonnée la première nuit, elle avait même pensé qu'il avait été plus doux que Démétri, ce qui avait entraîné ce plaisir ressenti et qu'il demeurerait exceptionnel. Mais son mari lui avait appris ce qu'était la jouissance, qu'elle était en droit de la vivre au même titre que lui lorsqu'ils partageaient une étreinte intime.

Une inscription à l'Université en Lettres Classiques !

Si Bella n'avait pas été fermement convaincue que c'était la première fois que son époux rencontrait le docteur Withlock, elle aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient de mèche tous les deux. Elle savait combien Edward redoutait qu'elle ne s'ennuie dans leur nouvelle maison. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait lire et que c'était le cursus universitaire qu'elle envisageait de poursuivre, malgré l'opposition de sa mère et avec l'accord de son père, avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte de Démétri. Edward avait une telle confiance en elle qu'elle redoutait de la trahir en échouant. Mais, comme l'avait dit et répété le docteur Withlock, elle ne devait que prendre du plaisir à étudier, sans se mettre de pression supplémentaire sur les épaules puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ces études pour vivre décemment. Malgré ses peurs et ses appréhensions, elle allait essayer un semestre, découvrir la fac et les études qu'elle aurait dû faire initialement.

De son côté, Edward constatait que sa femme était dans une réflexion intense. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à lire en elle pour savoir si elle était encore furieuse contre lui de ce rendez-vous pris sans l'avoir prévenue chez ce médecin psychologue. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de s'excuser tant il était convaincu que cet entretien avait fait du bien à son épouse. Elle semblait plus calme, plus sûre d'elle.

Lorsqu'il se gara dans la cour devant leur maison et qu'il vint lui ouvrir la portière avant pour lui donner son bras, elle lui sourit enthousiaste :

**-Edward ! Je vais essayer ! L'Université ! Je vais suivre le premier semestre ! Pour voir ! Juste pour voir !**

**-Pour voir ? Je suis sûr que tu vas nous épater ! **Lui répondit son époux en l'enveloppant de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

**-Ne vends p****as la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! **Rougit Bella qui doutait toujours autant d'elle-même bien qu'elle se sentit prête à suivre les conseils de son époux et du docteur Withlock.

**-J'ai confiance en toi ! **Rétorqua doucement Edward. **Tu n'épateras peut-être pas les autres, mais moi tu m'éblouiras toujours ! **

**-Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! **Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**-Et moi donc ! **

Il fondit alors sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée qu'il attaqua vivement et pénétra de sa langue pour trouver la sienne. Leur baiser fut intense, glorieux et voluptueux, les laissant tous deux à bout de souffle, le regard chaud comme de la braise, dans l'attente d'une étreinte plus approfondie. C'est en courant qu'ils gagnèrent leur maison, puis leur chambre où leurs corps se rapprochèrent et fondirent l'un dans l'autre leur faisant miroiter mille merveilles, vivre une infinité de sensations fulgurantes et partager de multiples plaisirs.

**.**

…

**.**

C'est main dans la main et marchant d'un même pas que Edward et Bella se rendaient au second rendez-vous chez Jasper Withlock.

Dire que Bella n'appréhendait en rien le rendez-vous serait faux. Toutefois, elle le redoutait moins que la dernière fois lorsqu'elle avait failli fuir devant la porte lorsqu'elle avait compris où Edward l'emmenait.

**-Monsieur et Madame Cullen !** Les appela le docteur Withlock dans la salle d'attente.

À l'entente de leur nom de famille, ils se levèrent et le rejoignirent dans son bureau. Ils étaient surpris puisque, la dernière fois, le psychologue les nommait de leurs prénoms.

**-Êtes-vous prêts pour débuter la séance ? **La phrase était désormais connue, le jeune couple acquiesça d'un commun accord. **M'autorisez-vous à utiliser vos prénoms dans le cadre de cet entretien ?**

**-Bien entendu ! **Approuva Edward.

**-****Vous l'****avez déjà fait la dernière fois ! **Rajouta Bella.

**-Certes, mais il est nécessaire de vous le redemander,** expliqua Jasper en souriant. **Alors, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre concernant ce dernier mois ?**

Edward et Bella se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole en premier. Edward fit un signe discret à son épouse pour qu'elle se lance. Pour l'encourager, comme la dernière fois, il reprit sa main dans la sienne.

**-J'ai eu...** Bella mordilla sa lèvre encore un peu gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire, puis elle osa reprendre la parole. Après tout, son époux connaissait déjà le sujet qu'elle allait évoquer, et le docteur Withlock lui avait clairement signifié la dernière fois qu'elle ne devait pas éprouver de malaise à en parler devant lui dans son cabinet. **J'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière.**

Jasper Withlock, qui avait bien compris les différentes phases de réflexion de la jeune fille pendant ces quelques minutes de silence, était satisfait qu'elle en parle d'elle-même. Un petit pas en avant avait été franchi. Il restait à connaître sa réaction, même s'il ne pouvait se baser que sur un seul mois.

**-Et comment avez-vous vécu cette nouvelle étape ?**

**-J'ai... J'ai été déçue...** Répondit honnêtement la jeune fille en baissant les épaules. **Mais pas désespérée... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'espérer quoique ce soit, elles ont été régulières ce mois-ci. Et... Edward a toujours été là, à me rassurer, à me dire que ce n'était pas grave...**

**-Bien, bien**, notifia Jasper faisant courir son stylo sur son bloc notes. Il avait compris que la jeune fille, qui faisait des efforts pour s'éloigner de l'éducation reçue qui la poussait à enfanter immédiatement, était totalement dépendante de l'attitude que son époux aurait face à son cycle menstruel.** Et vous, Edward, comment avez-vous vécu cette semaine ?**

**-Plus sereinement**, témoigna à son tour le jeune avocat. **En grande partie parce que Bella l'a été également. Je n'ai pas revu de détresse dans ses yeux, pas autant que les fois précédentes du moins, et c'est vraiment un soulagement pour moi. **

**-Bella, vous avez pu prendre du recul, est-ce que vous l'avez constaté ? **

**-Je pense... Mais si j'ai pu réagir ainsi, c'est parce que nous en avons parlé ensemble la dernière fois que nous sommes venus et surtout Edward a toujours été présent pour moi, **insista-t-elle,** il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui ou quand j'ai douté...**

**-C'est tout à son honneur d'avoir réussi à vous faire relativiser la situation,** admit Jasper. **Isabella, il faudra continuer dans cette voie, continuer à relativiser les prochains mois. En avez-vous conscience ? **Bella acquiesça doucement comme si elle doutait d'elle-même. **Vous ne devez aucunement considérer le fait d'avoir vos règles comme un échec, ni donner comme but ultime de l'acte sexuel avec votre époux le seul fait de procréer. Souvenez-vous que la dernière fois nous avions parlé du plaisir ressenti lors d'une étreinte partagée par des époux ! C'est une chose tout aussi essentielle dans un couple que le fait d'enfanter.**

Aux propos clairs et directs du psychologue, Bella s'empourpra d'autant plus que le regard vert de son époux s'enflamma. Ils en avaient testé des façons de ressentir davantage de plaisir ce dernier mois !

**-C'est une chose que nous avons parfaitement bien saisi, **rétorqua Edward de manière décontractée, un sourire aux lèvres, souhaitant simplement mettre à l'aise son épouse.

**-Hum...** Marmonna le docteur Withlock ravi de constater que les deux époux étaient fort proches l'un de l'autre, amoureux comme au premier jour. Au moins, tout allait bien de ce côté-là pour eux, et c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils affrontent chacun leurs démons, surtout Madame Cullen. **Isabella, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ressenti lors de votre fausse couche ?**

La jeune fille hésita, se tordit les mains sur son cœur, puis reprit celle de son mari pour se donner du courage.

**-J'ai eu mal... Très mal... Dans le bas-ventre, comme si cela me déchirait de l'intérieur, mais surtout au cœur, comme si c'était un signe pour me faire comprendre que j'étais incapable de donner la vie.**

Le docteur Withlock écrivit quelques lignes, puis relit rapidement quelques notes sur une page précédente avant de reprendre doucement mais sûrement.

**-Lors de notre dernier entretien, quand Edward a évoqué le fait que vous aviez tous deux perdu un enfant au printemps dernier, vous aviez voulu intervenir, Isabella. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?**

**-Oui**, affirma Bella d'un ton anxieux après avoir réfléchi un court instant pour se remémorer la scène.

**-Pouvez-vous nous faire part de ce que vous vouliez dire ? **Bella remua négativement la tête, sa main libre tressautant de manière régulière sur son genou.** Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire ce que vous avez ressenti lors des propos de votre époux ?**

**-Il s'est accusé... Mais je suis la seule coupable... **Bella fondit subitement en larmes.

Edward voulut se lever pour la réconforter, mais un geste du docteur Withlock le fit s'arrêter. La jeune femme devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa peine et de ses émotions si elle souhaitait pouvoir les surmonter.

**-Coupable de quoi ? **Jasper insista vigoureusement. **Isabella, répondez à ma question !**

**-C'est de ma faute si j'ai perdu notre enfant, **susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque, chargée de pleurs.

D'un simple regard, le docteur Withlock autorisa son patient à rejoindre son épouse pour la consoler. Edward tint un long moment sa femme debout contre son torse, avant de s'asseoir lorsqu'il la sentit défaillir. Contre toutes les convenances, il l'installa posément sur ses genoux afin de la garder enserrée dans son étreinte, qu'elle ait conscience constamment qu'il était présent pour elle.

Jasper fit alors le tour de son bureau et s'installa sur le siège préalablement occupée par sa patiente. Tout en lui tendant des mouchoirs, il la questionna doucement :

**-Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? **

**-Parce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai tué notre enfant.** La jeune fille perdue dans sa douleur ne cessait de se répéter, inlassablement.

**-Non, non, non, tu n'y es pour rien, **murmurait doucement Edward au creux de son oreille, cherchant ainsi à l'apaiser.

-**Les médecins ont-ils donné une quelconque raison ayant provoqué la fausse couche ? **Questionna à nouveau le psychologue.

**-Ils n'ont rien expliqué, rien du tout ! **Hoqueta Bella.** Ils ont même pensé que j'avais volontairement provoqué cette fausse couche pour avorter. C'est de ma faute... ! Encore et toujours ! Toujours ma faute...**

**-Non ! **Intervint Edward la coupant volontairement. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mon père, docteur en médecine, **précisa-t-il à l'intention du docteur Withlock,** nous a expliqué que cela aurait pu arriver à tout couple. C'était une fausse couche naturelle, et tu n'en es pas responsable, quoi qu'aient pu dire certains médecins de l'hôpital.**

**-Cela ne présage en rien de vos chances d'avoir un autre enfant ? **Demanda Jasper d'un ton calme.

**-Non, aucunement !** Confirma Edward.

**-S'il n'y a aucune contrainte physiologique, il nous faut donc travailler sur le mental et le psychologique qui doivent bloquer la procréation, **reprit Jasper très sereinement. Quelques mots de sa patiente l'avait laissé sur sa faim, il y avait comme qui dirait « anguille sous roche ». **Isabella, pourquoi pensez-vous être responsable de votre fausse couche ? Pourquoi avez-vous employé les mots « encore et toujours » ?**

**-C'est pour me punir... **

**-Vous punir de quoi ?**

**-Mère l'a toujours dit que je payerai mes fautes passées, que je serai à jamais coupable devant Dieu.**

**-Isabella, la dernière fois, nous avons parlé des principes que vous avez reçu lors de votre éducation. Vous êtes adulte aujourd'hui, vous êtes en droit de mettre de la distance avec les propos que votre mère a pu répéter durant toute votre enfance. Il en est de même avec votre éducation religieuse. **Constatant que sa patiente ne l'avait pas réellement compris, Jasper Withlock précisa ses propos. **Personne, ni votre mère, ni votre confesseur, ne peut vous punir d'avoir commis une action à l'exception de la Justice. Or, je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez mise en porte-à-faux avec la Justice, n'est-ce pas ?**

Isabella remua faiblement et négativement la tête. Elle était incapable de répondre, épuisée par les émotions qui la traversaient. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir encore était la présence d'Edward qui avait resserrer son étreinte sur son frêle corps.

Le docteur Withlock lui laissa du temps pour se reprendre. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau et de nouveaux mouchoirs, les précédents ayant été utilisés à outrance et s'éparpillant désormais sur le plancher du cabinet.

Lorsqu'il estima lui avoir laissé assez de temps, il relança la conversation sur le même et douloureux sujet qui semblait tant faire souffrir sa patiente. Il était temps de crever l'abcès si le jeune couple voulait avancer. La jeune fille était enlisée dans sa douleur tout comme dans l'éducation morale et religieuse sévère et rigoureuse qu'elle avait reçue et qui l'avait étouffée, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

**-Quelle est cette faute que vous vous accusez d'avoir commise et qui aurait, selon vous pour vous punir, provoquer votre fausse couche ?** Le ton du psychologue était dégagé, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour ôter le maximum de pression que la jeune fille mettait sur cette tragédie.

Troublée, la jeune fille le regarda ébahie avant de tourner sa tête vers son mari et de lui murmurer :

**-Ne sait-il donc pas ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?**

**-Non, Bella, tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, tu l'as entendu aujourd'hui ou la dernière fois. Tu n'as manqué aucune de nos conversations. Ce n'est pas un sujet que nous avons abordé pour le moment.**

**-Mais quand tu as pris un rendez-vous par téléphone, tu as dû le lui expliquer...**

**-Non, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec le docteur Withlock, **lui assura son époux.

**-Oh ! **La jeune fille était sidérée. **De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler...**

**-Bella, cette promesse que tu as faite à ta mère n'en est pas une, puisqu'elle te l'a extorquée, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! De plus, le docteur Withlock est soumis au secret médical : rien de ce qui sera dit ou échangé ne sortira du cabinet, et il n'ira pas raconter à ta mère ce que tu vas lui confier.** Edward plaisanta histoire de détendre l'atmosphère lourde de tensions. **Je te jure, ma mie, que s'il le fait, je lui colle un procès aux fesses et nous le gagnerons sans aucun problème !**

Un sourire léger s'esquissa sur les lèvres de sa femme tandis que Jasper Withlock patientait tranquillement, attendant la confession de sa patiente.

**-Est-ce que tu peux le lui raconter ? Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable... **Chuchota la jeune fille, terrorisée à l'idée de révéler encore une fois ce lourd secret qu'elle avait porté de si longs mois sans pouvoir en parler à personne.

Edward, comme le médecin en face de lui, comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une dernière dérobade, dont Bella n'avait encore une fois pas pleine conscience.

**-Je pourrais le faire, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est à toi de raconter ton histoire. **Edward rajouta doucement. **Je t'aiderai s'il le faut, je reste là, à tes côtés. N'oublie pas que le docteur Withlock ne te jugera pas, il est simplement là pour t'écouter.**

Soutenue par son mari, Bella osa enfin conter au docteur Withlock les événements tragiques qui avaient jalonné sa vie ces deux dernières années.

**.**

…

**.**

Depuis que leur médecin psychologue avait brisé le sceau du secret, Bella se portait bien mieux.

Il l'avait autorisée à parler de sa première grossesse balayant sans complexe la promesse que sa mère lui avait arrachée, à évoquer les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'elle était enceinte, à raconter sa relation amicale avec Angela qui lui avait appris à cuisiner, à décrire sa douleur lors de son accouchement et surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris la fausse vérité concernant son enfant mort-né, à révéler qu'elle avait une fille même si elle n'avait pas la chance de la connaître et de la voir grandir, à exprimer son envie d'avoir un nouvel enfant avec Edward tout comme ses peurs et ses angoisses liées à une nouvelle grossesse qui pourrait encore une fois se terminer dans la souffrance.

Bella avait le droit de tout dire à son mari qui savait déjà tout mais qui ne l'en aimait que davantage maintenant qu'elle se confiait sans secret et sans complexe, à son psychologue qui l'avait aidé à dépasser ses peurs et à les atténuer, à Sue qui était toujours une oreille fidèle et attentive à ses besoins, à ses beaux-parents qui étaient venus les visiter le week-end ayant suivi sa première semaine de cours à l'Université.

Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jugée pour sa conduite passée, chose qui avait surpris la jeune fille mais qui l'avait définitivement soulagée, lui faisant comprendre que sa mère ne détenait pas le monopole de toute puissance sur sa propre vie.

L'interdiction formelle que sa génitrice lui avait imposée, qui avait déjà été fissurée par l'amour que lui portait Edward, avait donc irrémédiablement volé en éclats sous les conseils de Jasper Withlock. Bella s'était libérée du poids morbide de ce secret qui l'étouffait progressivement. Elle pouvait raconter à son entourage, et sans en avoir honte, les difficiles moments qu'elle avait vécus.

Esmé et Carlisle avaient ainsi pu constater avec grand plaisir que le jeune couple était fort épanoui dans leur nouvelle vie, que leur demeure était tout à fait charmante et aménagée avec goût et soin. Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils avaient tous deux retrouvé leur intimité, ils étaient si tactiles lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. De plus, ils commençaient également à s'intégrer dans la société lyonnaise. Si il était logique qu'Edward ait rapidement pris ses marques dans sa nouvelle étude d'avocat avec ses confrères, le docteur Cullen et son épouse étaient heureux de voir que Bella était enchantée par sa première semaine d'étude.

Tout le long du week-end, elle n'avait cessé d'évoquer les cours qu'elle avait suivis et appréciés, les œuvres qu'elle devrait étudier (Esmé et elle étaient allées les acheter ensemble, à vélo, dans une belle et grande librairie au centre de Lyon), la version latine d'un texte de Ciceron qu'elle devait rendre prochainement... Pour l'instant, elle ne parlait pas encore de potentielle amitié avec des étudiants de son cursus, mais Esmé restait persuadée que cela viendrait progressivement.

Le travail commencé avec Jasper Withlock continuait de manière hebdomadaire désormais. Cette régularité permettait de prévoir des séances plus courtes. Bella acceptait même d'y aller seule : encore une fois, un grand pas en avant avait été franchi. Elle avait conscience que cette thérapie n'avait qu'un seul et ultime but : l'aider à aller mieux, à pouvoir aborder son passé sans peur et à sortir de cette relation malsaine qu'elle entretenait sans en avoir conscience avec sa mère.

Au début du mois de décembre, un appel téléphonique de Paris surprit le jeune couple. Comme Edward travaillait et que Bella était à l'Université, Sue avait pris le message : Charlie Swan, en déplacement professionnel exceptionnel à Lyon le vendredi suivant, se proposait de les inviter le soir au restaurant pour dîner ensemble.

Le jeune couple n'avait pas totalement rompu les ponts avec les parents de Bella. Leurs communications se résumaient simplement en un échange épistolaire mensuel, parfois bi-mensuel, dans lequel Bella racontait à ses parents leur installation à Lyon et sa découverte de la ville. Parfois, elle leur donnait des nouvelles de leurs rares connaissances communes. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué sa reprise d'études.

Jasper Withlock avait encouragé la jeune fille à mettre de la distance avec sa mère, sans pour autant briser le lien mère-fille qui demeurerait à jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs vivement conseillé de communiquer par lettres plutôt que par téléphone : il était en effet nécessaire que Bella grandisse et mûrisse, qu'elle devienne adulte. Et il n'était pas possible pour elle de le faire si sa mère était à proximité car elle se comportait systématiquement en « petite fille » face à sa génitrice, qui pouvait alors abuser d'elle sans qu'elle en ait conscience, un enfant faisant toujours naturellement confiance à ses parents.

Le mot « abus » était un mot lourd de sens. Il avait été l'objet unique d'une difficile séance de thérapie. Bella ne concevait l'abus que physiquement. Pour elle, sa mère ne l'avait pas abusée, sauf les rares fois où elle l'avait battue ou giflée. Jasper Withlock avait dû redéfinir, non sans mal, ce mot si grave. L'abus d'un parent envers son enfant pouvait être également sexuel, moral ou psychologique. Dans le cas de la mère de Bella, elle avait clairement abusée sa fille en la contraignant au silence sur le drame qu'elle avait vécu, lui faisant miroiter ses peurs les plus profondes si elle le révélait à quiconque.

Edward et Bella avaient longuement parlé, le soir venu, de cet appel de Charlie, qui n'évoquait nullement la venue de Renée, venue qui aurait pu bouleverser la jeune fille rendue à la fois plus forte par sa thérapie mais aussi plus fragile puisqu'elle avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières.

Le jeune avocat avait alors rappelé son beau-père pour en savoir plus. Lorsqu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'il venait bien seul à Lyon, il lui avait proposé non seulement de venir dîner à la maison au lieu d'aller dans un restaurant informel où ils n'auraient pas forcément pu discuter en toute sérénité, mais aussi de dormir chez eux au lieu de se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel dépersonnalisée et froide.

C'est avec grand plaisir que Charlie Swan avait accepté et qu'il s'était fait déposer quelques jours plus tard par un taxi devant la maison de sa fille et de son gendre. L'anxiété de Bella s'était envolée en un clin d'oeil lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le sourire de son paternel et qu'il lui avait offert un petit bouquet de violettes, ses fleurs préférées. Ils étaient aussi heureux de se retrouver l'un l'autre.

Le commissaire Swan était ravi de voir de lui-même le bonheur de sa fille : elle allait mieux qu'à Paris, son gendre faisait tout pour faire son bonheur. Il était satisfait. Ce déplacement professionnel n'avait été en fait qu'un prétexte pour constater de ses propres yeux que sa fille était heureuse.

Il eut toutefois la surprise de découvrir que sa fille était plus sûre d'elle. Assise sur le sofa aux côtés de son époux qui lui tenait la main, elle ne lui cacha rien des activités qui l'avaient occupée ces derniers mois.

Oui, elle avait aménagé et décoré leur nouvelle maison, Edward lui avait laissé carte blanche.

Oui, c'était elle qui avait préparé l'ensemble du dîner de ce soir. Sue l'avait un peu aidé pour faire les courses, ranger la maison et dresser la table, mais elle avait elle-même tout cuisiné de l'entrée au dessert.

Oui, elle suivait une thérapie avec Edward. Elle précisa même que en fait c'était surtout elle qui en avait besoin pour chasser les horreurs de son passé. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était folle et cette thérapie lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle évoqua sans complexe devant son père sa première grossesse et l'absence de sa fille jamais vue mais tant chérie.

Oui, elle s'était inscrite à l'Université en Lettres Classiques avec l'accord très favorable d'Edward et elle était ravie d'étudier. Elle était d'autant plus fière qu'elle avait obtenu ses premiers résultats de version, et qu'ils étaient excellents.

Oui, Carlisle et Esmé venaient fêter Noël ici à Lyon chez eux. Donc le jeune couple ne pourrait pas venir à Paris. Ils s'étaient déjà engagés à les recevoir.

Non, Bella refusa d'un ton tranchant de venir à la grande sauterie que sa mère organisait chaque réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Elle prétexta le fait que ses premiers partiels approcheraient (ils avaient lieu fin janvier) et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour réviser et être sûre d'elle.

Non, elle n'était pas enceinte (et pourtant Charlie n'avait pas poser la question ! Il rougit même de l'audace de sa fille qui l'évoquait sans complexe) mais elle ne désespérait pas de l'être un jour. Edward et elle faisaient tout pour y remédier. Toutefois, elle ne culpabilisait pas -ou en tout cas, beaucoup moins qu'avant- si cela n'arrivait pas immédiatement, elle avait tant de choses à faire que cela viendrait bien en temps et en heure, quand elle serait prête et sereine.

Et oui, elle était ravie de revoir son père, même si pour l'instant elle redoutait une rencontre avec sa mère. Elle conclut sa tirade en une seule phrase :

**-Père, vous êtes le bienvenu chez nous quand vous le voulez ! Il y aura toujours une chambre prête pour vous. Mais, pour Mère, il faut me laisser encore du temps...**

Charlie Swan tirailla un peu sa moustache avant de répondre la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

**-Je le comprends mon enfant. Ta mère attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je la ferai patienter. Je vois bien combien tu es heureuse maintenant avec ton époux. Nous n'avons pas forcément toujours bien agi avec toi** -Bella était surprise d'entendre son père s'inclure dans les faits et gestes de sa mère, mais elle ne releva pas- **mais nous avons toujours pensé le faire dans ton intérêt. Je t'aime ma fille et je suis fier de toi, alors j'attendrais que tu me dises quand tu seras prête pour revoir ta mère ou pour revenir à Paris.**

**-Je vous aime aussi, Père**, répondit Bella les larmes aux yeux avant de se précipiter sur son père pour l'étreindre.

**.**

…

**.**

Les partiels de Bella s'étaient déroulés fin janvier. Même si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir échoué, la jeune fille doutait d'elle et de ses performances.

Pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir, Edward posa une semaine de congés payés, l'université était en pause suite aux examens, et emmena sa femme à la neige. La station de ski huppée de Megève les accueillit à bras ouverts pour apprendre à skier.

L'apprentissage de ce nouveau sport, bien que fort chaotique pour la jeune fille qui tombait très souvent, plut énormément au couple amoureux. Une fois que l'on maîtrisait la glisse, le parallélisme des skis, le plantage de bâton et le chasse-neige pour s'arrêter, c'était si amusant de dévaler les pistes à toute allure pour Edward, à allure plus modérée pour Bella.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille fut ravie d'avoir ses règles. Si elle avait été enceinte, elle n'aurait pas pu skier : cela se serait révélé bien trop dangereux ! Les nuits qui suivirent la fin de sa période furent explosives de passion, le jeune couple bien que fatigué par le ski et le grand air de la montagne gardant toujours suffisamment d'énergie pour des étreintes fougueuses, voluptueuses et sensuelles.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 5 mars 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** Retrouvailles

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** environ une quinzaine de jours.

.

**Petites annonces à mes fidèles lectrices :**

**1)** J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre car je crains que vous n'évoquiez que vos pronostics et vos idées concernant le prochain chapitre (comme vous l'aviez fait quand j'avais annoncé le chapitre _« la faute »_) sans noter vos commentaires sur ce chapitre-là. Mais tant pis ! Je prends le risque ! Et croise les doigts pour que vous n'oubliez pas de commenter le chapitre que vous venez de lire !

**2) **Notre couple circule **dans toute la France **: accouchement sous X à **Bordeaux,** Lune de Miel en **Normandie**, appartement à** Paris**, maison à **Lyon**, vacances à **A****nnecy**... Bref, certaines d'entre vous ont évoqué le fait qu'elles habitaient à ces endroits-là (me donnant tout plein de conseils parfois dans des lieux que je connais peu -merci beaucoup !) et ça c'est super plaisant de vous **localiser** au fil des pérégrinations d'Edward et Bella. **Où** ira notre couple dans les prochains chapitres ? Il restera à Lyon pour travailler et étudier. Par contre, pour les vacances, je ne sais pas encore...

**.**

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Ange0112 : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre sur leur nouvelle vie t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain (celui que tu viens de lire ci-dessus)... à bientôt !

**Missgaelle89hot : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant ! Bye !

**.**

…

**.**

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	31. Chap XXIV Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

_Argghhhh ! _Je suis énervée contre FF ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me connecter. À midi, aucun souci lorsque j'ai voulu répondre aux _reviews_, et ce soir cela fait déjà 30 minutes que j'essaie. J'ai bien failli laisser tomber et ne pas publier ce soir. Enfin, j'y suis ! J'y reste !

Bref, je pensais publier il y a quelques jours car j'ai dépassé le délai promis de 15 jours, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment. Des microbes sont venus m'embêter la semaine dernière et les flocons de lundi dernier m'ont bien démoralisée... À quand la venue du printemps ? Je l'espère tant !

**Bonne lecture ! **On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXIV – Retrouvailles**

**.**

…

**.**

**.**

**Printemps et Été 1960**

Bella avait brillamment réussi sa première année de DEUG de Lettres Classiques.

Entre doutes et incertitudes liés à son manque de confiance en elle mais aussi du fait qu'elle se sentait différente des autres étudiants (et par là même inférieure à eux), elle avait travaillé sérieusement, elle avait beaucoup lu, elle avait pris en notes ses lectures de manière rigoureuse, elle avait appris très régulièrement les nouvelles notions qu'elle découvrait ainsi que le vocabulaire lié à l'apprentissage des langues anciennes.

Edward l'avait toujours encouragée et soutenue. Parfois même, il lui avait conseillé des méthodes de travail lorsqu'elle était en demande, même si le cursus de Droit que Edward avait suivi était fort différent des études littéraires de Bella. Il l'avait également rassurée à plusieurs reprises au fur et à mesure que se rapprochaient les premiers partiels, lui répétant inlassablement que le travail était la clé de la réussite avec une pincée de chance le jour de l'examen.

Bella avait néanmoins du mal à se lier au groupe d'étudiants qui lui semblait bien plus insouciant qu'elle, à mille lieues de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ces deux dernières années. Elle s'était quand même rapprochée de l'une d'entre elle, Siobban, avec laquelle elle travaillait ses versions, ses thèmes d'exposé, ses révisions... Elles se partageaient également les recherches à faire à Bibliothèque Universitaire.

Siobban était plus jeune que Bella et aussi timide qu'elle. Toutefois, elle n'était pas mariée et surtout elle était issue d'un milieu populaire : ses parents étaient ouvriers à Saint-Étienne, elle était donc une étudiante boursière. Pour compléter sa bourse, la jeune fille travaillait le week-end dans une boulangerie. Bella l'admirait de réussir à tout mener de front : ses études en semaine et un travail le week-end.

Siobban était persévérante : elle ne voulait pas travailler à l'usine comme ses parents et comme ses frères. Elle voulait devenir enseignante de Lettres Classiques en Lycée. Dès sa première année, elle visait déjà avec acharnement le difficile concours de l'agrégation et, pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, elle passait la grande partie de son temps libre à la Bibliothèque à lire des œuvres qui n'étaient pas encore imposées au programme de première année.

Son sérieux, sa modestie et sa gentillesse avaient immédiatement plu à Bella. Depuis lors, elles s'épaulaient et collaboraient ensemble lorsqu'il était demandé de rendre des travaux de groupe.

Bella l'avait parfois invité chez elle pour changer leur cadre de travail de la bibliothèque en un sympathique et agréable salon mais aussi pour qu'elle rencontre Edward et qu'ils dînent tous les trois ensemble.

Cependant, même si elle avait fait son possible pour que la jeune fille stéphanoise se sente à l'aise, Siobban était impressionnée par ce couple bourgeois qui n'était pas de son monde et qui employait une gouvernante. Elle avait bien conscience que Bella achetait systématiquement les œuvres littéraires à étudier et commenter alors qu'elle se contentait de les emprunter à la BU et de les prendre en notes sur des feuilles volantes qu'elle agrafait entre elles.

Siobban préférait donc rencontrer et travailler avec Bella à la Bibliothèque, un lieu neutre où elles pouvaient oublier leurs différences sociales et où elle était sûre de ne pas croiser l'époux fort intimidant de son amie. Un avocat ! Pensez-donc ! Elle n'en avait jamais croisé jusqu'à présent ! Et lorsqu'il se mettait à jouer du piano, Siobban était encore plus tétanisée, elle qui n'avait jamais vu auparavant de piano à queue noir, elle n'en avait aperçu qu'un seul une fois dans un film qu'elle était allée voir au cinéma lorsqu'elle était encore lycéenne.

Cette amitié sincère et sans faux semblant avait tout de même permis à Bella de s'épanouir mais aussi de réussir sa première année, à l'image de son amie.

Heureuse de ses résultats et plus confiante en elle, sur demande de son époux, Bella avait accepté de se rendre à Paris pour deux semaines au début du mois de juillet. Ils avaient été logés chez Carlisle et Esmé.

Edward avait vaqué à ses rendez-vous professionnels pendant que Bella et sa belle-mère avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes de visites des musées de Paris. Les deux femmes s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.

Bella et Edward avaient même accepté l'invitation à dîner de Monsieur et Madame Swan.

La jeune fille avait pris sur elle avant de se rendre à ce repas. Durant le trajet en voiture, elle tremblait d'anxiété : malgré la thérapie et le fait qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle, sa mère continuait de l'impressionner et elle redoutait déjà les critiques tenaces que sa génitrice risquait de lancer contre elle et son couple.

Avant de descendre de la voiture, Edward prit le temps nécessaire pour calmer son épouse, lui assurant qu'ils partiraient à la moindre contrariété. Sereine et réconfortée, Bella se sentit capable de faire face à ce dîner familial.

À la surprise du jeune couple, Madame Swan n'adopta pas un comportement odieux avec sa fille. Elle n'aborda jamais la thérapie menée par je jeune couple, ni le sujet d'une éventuelle grossesse. Par contre, elle félicita à la stupeur générale sa fille pour sa réussite en première année. Elle avait dû l'apprendre par son époux puisque Bella s'était fait une joie de téléphoner à son père pour lui annoncer son passage en seconde année.

Le dîner se déroula donc dans une ambiance relativement agréable, même si les quatre participants ressentaient une certaine tension, qui n'existait pas lorsque le jeune couple déjeunait chez Carlisle et Esmé. Si Renée restait ultra polie, se réfugiant dans le maintien des convenances sociales pour dissimuler son malaise en leur présence, Charlie Swan multipliait les efforts pour atténuer la froideur régnant dans la salle à manger : il était ravi de recevoir sa fille et son gendre.

Edward était convaincu que son beau-père avait suffisamment chapitré son épouse pour qu'elle se comporte correctement avec eux, sans évoquer le moindre sujet sensible. S'il était déçu du fait que jamais Bella ne pourrait aborder avec sa mère le sujet difficile de sa première grossesse, chose que recommandait Jasper Withlock pour que la jeune fille puisse définitivement tourner la page sur ce terrible malheur sans pour autant l'oublier, il était heureux que sa femme ne subisse pas à nouveau les piques acerbes de sa mère contre lesquelles elle savait si peu se défendre.

Lorsque les jeunes gens donnèrent leur congé, Charlie Swan serra chaleureusement sa fille contre lui pour l'embrasser alors que Renée se contenta d'un simple geste de la main.

Bella ne savait que penser de cette rencontre. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait envie de revoir son père prochainement. Peut-être même l'inviterait-elle à nouveau à Lyon. Concernant sa mère, elle restait dubitative et perplexe.

La main d'Edward, qui vint se poser sur la sienne une fois que l'avocat eut passé la vitesse supérieure, la rendit plus sereine. Elle lui sourit grandement pour le remercier encore une fois de sa présence et de son amour. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de mille lueurs et promettaient à son époux une nuit de tendresse et de plaisirs partagés.

**.**

…

**.**

**.**

**Janvier 1962**

Edward avait enfin convaincu Bella de sortir.

Comme toujours à la veille de ses examens, la jeune fille était fébrile.

Pour être certain qu'elle fasse une sérieuse pause, Edward avait pris l'habitude de sortir son épouse en milieu d'après-midi le week-end précédent son premier partiel du lundi. Cette année, il avait eu plus de difficultés à persuader Bella de prendre l'air, car la jeune fille était obnubilée par son année de Licence de Lettres, plus conséquente d'une point de vue du travail personnel que les deux premières années de DEUG.

Malgré les yeux suppliants de son épouse qui voulait désespérement demeurée accrochée à ses livres et ses notes, Edward n'avait pas dévié de son objectif et avait finalement atteint son but. Le jeune couple se baladait main dans la main dans la nouvelle zone commerciale qui venait d'être construite récemment au centre de Lyon.

Faire du lèche-vitrine n'était pas spécialement l'activité préférée du jeune couple, mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'une part de changer les idées de Bella, d'autre part de ne pas déambuler au cœur du froid hivernal puisqu'ils étaient abrités dans le centre commercial chauffé.

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée : en ce froid samedi de cette fin janvier, le centre commercial était bondé et bruyant d'autant que les soldes s'achevaient ce même week-end.

Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés momentanément dans un petit magasin de musique. Edward en avait profité pour renouveler son stock de partitions musicales vierges et avait également acheté le dernier disque 33 tours du Philharmonique de Berlin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, ils furent assaillis par les bruits métalliques des chariots, par les cris stridents des enfants, par le brouhaha permanent de la foule, par les multiples bruits de chaussures qui frappaient régulièrement le carrelage...

Des pleurs de bébé attirèrent l'attention de Bella. Une jeune mère essayait de calmer son nourrisson de huit ou dix mois tout en courant après ses trois autres enfants qui s'amusaient à slalomer parmi la foule. Elle semblait dépassée, désespérée, exsangue et totalement à bout de souffle, ne sachant plus que faire pour gérer ses enfants. D'un côté, Bella la plaignait réellement et d'un autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier et de la jalouser.

Malgré le fait que Edward et elle s'aimaient chaque soir -ou presque-, partageant des étreintes enflammées et passionnées, son ventre demeurait continuellement vide de toute vie, son cycle ultra régulier ne lui apportant aucune espérance. La thérapie l'avait aidée à l'accepter, à ne plus le maudire, à ne plus se mettre dans des états de panique extrême à la limite de la dépression ou de la folie.

Mais pas à enfanter.

Edward qui avait remarqué sur qui Bella avait focalisé son attention la rapprocha de lui en ceinturant sa fine taille de son bras. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

**-Un jour, nous aurons nos enfants nous aussi... **

**-Et si cela n'arrive jamais ?** Gémit douloureusement Bella en posant une main sur son ventre plat.

**-Alors nous adopterons comme je te l'ai promis ! Te souviens-tu que nous nous sommes donnés jusqu'à tes 25 ans pour essayer de concevoir avant de lancer une procédure d'adoption ?**

**-Oui**, répondit-elle dans un sanglot. **Cela me semble si loin...**

**-Certes, **approuva Edward,** mais cela te laisse ainsi le temps de terminer tes études...**

Il entraîna sa femme vers une autre allée du centre commercial pour qu'elle s'éloigne de ce spectacle attendrissant puisque la jeune mère avait réussi à calmer ses enfants en ouvrant la fameuse boîte du goûter et en mettant au sein le dernier.

**-Oui, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elles me plairaient autant !** Avoua Bella les joues rosissantes. **Merci de m'avoir inscrite et toujours encouragée durant ces trois années ! **Elle se rapprocha de son époux pour lui offrir un rapide baiser. **Dis, tu ne penses pas que nous pourrons maintenant rentrer... **

**-Non ! Non ! Non ! **Rigola Edward à la tentative désastreuse de son épouse qui avait encore la tête dans ses cours de Lettres et ses traductions. **Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi ! Cela fait moins d'une heure que nous sommes sortis, tu n'es pas en retard dans tes révisions quoique tu en penses ! Allons donc voir ce nouveau magasin de meubles au bout de l'allée.**

**-Pfff... Edwvard ! **Ronchonna Bella tout en suivant malgré tout son mari dans l'allée.

Les pleurs et les cris d'une petite fille brune attirèrent soudainement leur attention lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur la droite.

**-Maman ! Maman ! **Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues rougies de chagrin. **Maman ! Où es-tu ?**

Le cœur de Bella se serra, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'enfant.

**-Bella, que fais-tu ? **Questionna Edward qui craignait de mal interpréter son intention.

**-Edward, il faut l'aider... S'il te plaît ! On peut pas la laisser toute seule perdue au milieu de la foule ! **Supplia son épouse.

**-D'accord, **accepta l'avocat, **mais nous l'emmenons immédiatement à l'accueil central pour ne pas être accusés d'enlèvement d'enfant.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu... !**

**-Pas vraiment, **marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe puisqu'ils étaient désormais juste à côté de l'enfant et qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer.

Bella s'agenouilla de suite près de la petite fille brune. Elle sortit son mouchoir pour lui essuyer les joues et la faire se moucher.

**-Bonjour jolie petite fille.**

**-J'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, **hoqueta la fillette en baissant la tête. **Mais j'ai perdu maman...** Pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

**-Je m'appelle Bella, **sourit la jeune fille pour la mettre en confiance. **Et voici mon mari Edward. Et toi, comment te nommes-tu ?**

**-Je m'appelle Martine et j'ai cinq ans et demi ! **S'exclama-t-elle en montrant ses cinq doigts de la main gauche plus un demi doigt de la main droite.

**-Ravie de te connaître Martine ! Dis-moi, tu es une vrai grande fille ! **S'enthousiasma Bella.

**-Bella,** intervint Edward, **il faut que nous la ramenions...**

**-Edward,** se leva-t-elle pour se mettre au même niveau que son époux, **j'ai l'impression de la connaître...**

**-Bella, ramenons-la à l'accueil central, on parlera de cela plus tard, **insista Edward d'un ton convaincant.

**-Tu as raison...** Répondit la jeune fille contrite tout en penchant la tête vers Martine qui tirait sur sa jupe pour attirer son attention.

**-Dis Bella, tu vas me ramener près de ma maman ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait, **affirma Edward, **nous y allions de suite !**

Il commença à faire quelques pas alors que Bella restait encore statique : elle semblait réfléchir intensément et fouiller sa mémoire.

**-Je ne viens que si Bella vient,** reprit Martine en s'accrochant à la main de Bella.

Edward avait clairement compris qu'il impressionnait l'enfant. Il se pencha vers elle en souriant comme s'il allait lui murmurer un secret :

**-Et moi, je ne me sépare pas de ma femme !** Il cligna de l'oeil vers Martine. **Tu comprends, elle pourrait se perdre elle aussi dans ce grand centre commercial !**

Martine pouffa de rire, ce qui fait réagir Bella.

**-Je vous remercie de vous amuser à mes dépends !**

Elle fit semblant de bouder et s'éloigna d'eux en ronchonnant : elle fut rejointe rapidement, Martine attrapant gentiment sa main droite alors qu'Edward lui proposait de manière fort galante son bras droit pour qu'elle y dépose sa main gauche.

Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir pour regagner l'allée principale où se trouvait l'accueil central de la grande surface. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'une femme affolée et en pleurs se précipita sur la fillette et s'agenouilla devant elle.

**-Oh ! Mon bébé ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Où étais-tu passée ? Tu le sais bien que tu ne dois pas lâcher ma main lorsqu'il y a tant de monde...**

**-Maman... Je voulais juste regarder la grande poupée rose dans la vitrine... et j'ai tourné autour... ****A****près, je ne savais plus où j'étais... Je voulais pas te perdre...**

Devant la détresse de sa mère, Martine se remit à pleurer.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Martine, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver sans qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé... Personne ne t'a fait de mal, dis-moi...**

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière Martine et sa mère questionna alors Edward et Bella de manière suspicieuse :

**-Où l'emmeniez-vous donc ?**

**-A l'accueil central pour faire passer une annonce au micro, **répondit rapidement Edward afin d'éclaircir immédiatement la situation.

Il comprenait l'angoisse des parents d'avoir égaré temporairement leur enfant et la peur qu'ils avaient pu ressentir s'il lui était arrivé un malheur, mais il ne voulait pas que Bella et lui soient accusés d'avoir commis un geste mal-intentionné.

L'homme qui avait interrogé Edward regarda le jeune couple puis la fillette qui était dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert et le couple semblait honnête. Il tendit alors sa main vers l'homme aux cheveux roux qui serrait son épouse sur son flanc.

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup de vous êtes occupés de Martine et d'avoir voulu la ramener à l'accueil. Je me présente Ben Cheney, mon épouse,** désigna-t-il la jeune femme brune qui avait toujours le visage dissimulé dans la coiffure de sa fille, palpant tout son petit corps de ses mains pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et la serrant contre son cœur pour se persuader qu'elle l'avait bien retrouvée,** et Martine que vous connaissez déjà.**

**-Edward Cullen, **répondit l'avocat en tendant sa main à Ben, **et ma femme Isabella.**

**-Un moment d'inattention en regardant une vitrine et la petite avait disparu,** continua Ben, **et avec tout ce monde... Nous nous sommes certainement affolés de manière exagérée.**

**-C'est compréhensible, **approuva Edward.

Son épouse restait toujours silencieuse regardant attentivement la mère et la fillette se retrouver et se câliner. Lorsque la jeune femme se redressa, collant contre elle sa fille pour s'assurer de sa présence, Bella comprit en regardant sa silhouette des pieds jusqu'à son ventre qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer davantage comprenant que certaines avaient tout, et elle rien.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Martine chuchoter à sa mère que la jolie dame brune avait été gentille avec elle, elle redressa sa tête pour dévisager la mère de l'enfant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle la connaissait déjà !

**-Angela ?! Oh ! Que je suis heureuse de te retrouver !** Elle se précipita sur la jeune femme enceinte pour l'étreindre alors que des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux.

**-Mademoiselle Isabella ?** Chuchota la jeune fille hésitante à reconnaître la fille de son ancienne patronne.

**-Je suis si désolée ! C'est de ma faute si tu as été licenciée,** continua Bella en reculant vers Edward, surprise par la froideur d'Angela qui ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte. **Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de m'apprendre à cuisiner... **La fin de la phrase de Bella avait été plus que murmurée.

Les deux hommes observaient avec étonnement cette scène de retrouvailles.

Edward avait compris qui était la jeune fille que venait de retrouver Bella : il était donc surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus chaleureuse avec sa femme, après tout ce que cette dernière lui avait conté sur elle. Il craignait que son épouse ne soit à nouveau déçue, qu'elle ait placé de grands espoirs dans une amitié qui n'en était peut-être pas une. Il passa donc un bras autour de la taille de sa femme afin qu'elle ressente sa présence, qu'elle sache que lui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

De son côté, Ben avait également saisi qui était « Mademoiselle Isabella ». Il comprenait le malaise de son épouse, d'autant qu'elle était loin de s'attendre à ce que la fille de son ancienne patronne soit mariée et habite Lyon.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient attentivement, craignant toutes les deux de prendre la parole et de rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir embarrassant.

**-Dis, maman, tu la connais Bella ? **Demanda la petite fille que presque tous avaient oublié durant ces retrouvailles.** Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, oui, **répondit distraitement Angela,** elle est très gentille. Je l'ai connu il y a très longtemps, et toi aussi,** rajouta-t-elle en caressant la chevelure de sa fillette.

**-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas !**

**-Tu étais petite, ma puce, et...**

Angela pâlit subitement et tangua sur ses jambes n'achevant pas sa phrase. Aussitôt Ben avait passé un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir.

**-Angela ! **S'écria Bella, se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau.

**-Angie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment te sens-tu ? **Questionna Ben anxieux.

**-Maman ! Maman ! **Paniqua Martine.

**-L'émotion... Cela fait beaucoup d'émotions,** répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, **entre Martine qui s'est égarée et revoir Mademoiselle Isabella... Je me...**

**-Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir quelque part ? **Offrit Edward cherchant des yeux une chaise libre à proposer à la jeune femme enceinte. **Souhaitez-vous que j'aille vous chercher un verre d'eau ?**

**-Nous allons peut-être rentrer**, suggéra Ben. **Dans ton état, tu dois prendre soin de toi. Tu dois te reposer.**

Bella se tendit. Elle avait déjà l'impression que son amie retrouvée allait à nouveau disparaître de sa vie alors qu'elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, alors qu'elle voulait tant s'excuser de l'attitude horrible de sa mère qui l'avait licenciée sans avoir d'égard pour sa situation de mère célibataire. Elle devait cependant se raisonner : contrairement à elle, Angela ne devait pas se considérer comme son amie, elle devait penser qu'elle n'avait été que la cuisinière employée par sa mère et congédiée de manière abusive.

Edward avait perçu l'appréhension de sa femme. Il avait conscience qu'elle avait besoin de renouer avec la jeune cordon-bleu pour comprendre tout ce qui avait pu se passer lors de sa première grossesse dissimulée aux yeux de tous. Edward imaginait facilement que la cuisinière avait pu être témoin d'une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre, ce qui avait provoqué son licenciement immédiat. C'était une raison certainement plus valable que celle de Bella qui restait convaincue que Angela avait été renvoyée parce qu'elle lui avait appris à cuisiner en cachette de sa mère.

L'avocat proposa donc diplomatiquement de les inviter prendre une boisson chaude et un encas dans un salon de thé voisin. Si Ben hésitait du fait du malaise de sa femme, cette dernière accepta bien volontiers, précisant que Martine devait en profiter pour goûter.

C'est ainsi que les deux couples et la fillette se retrouvèrent attablés dans un salon de thé cossu du centre commercial.

La serveuse, qui avait pris leur commande rapidement, revenait déjà avec leurs boissons chaudes : un thé à la menthe pour Bella, une infusion au tilleul pour Angela, un lait chocolaté et un croissant pour Martine, deux cafés pour ces messieurs. Edward avait également commandé une assiette de friandises, estimant que les sucres rapides de ces dernières permettraient à Madame Cheney de reprendre des forces et de l'énergie.

Jusqu'à présent, les seuls sujets abordés avaient été la décoration du salon de thé et la carte des thés, des sujets en aucun cas sensibles.

Une fois que Martine eut commencé son goûter et que chacun d'entre eux aient entamé leur boisson chaude, Angela se lança dans une conversation bien plus sérieuse.

**-Je n'ai pas été licenciée par votre faute, votre mère n'a jamais su que je vous avais appris à cuisiner dans son dos. Mademoiselle Isabella, vous ne devez pas culpabiliser, ce n'est pas votre faute.**

Toujours aussi surprise par la froideur qu'imposaient le vouvoiement et le « Mademoiselle Isabella », la jeune fille brune sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle sortit son mouchoir pour dissimuler son émotion et son chagrin de constater qu'elle ne pourrait plus être aussi proche de la cuisinière qui l'avait tant aidée et soutenue lors de sa grossesse.

**-Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Questionna doucement Edward qui voyait au combien son épouse était bouleversée.

**-Oui, oui,** murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'ancienne employée de sa mère. **Angela, peux-tu...** Elle se mordit la lèvre et se reprit. Si son ancienne amie voulait garder ses distances, elle allait elle aussi la vouvoyer. **Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez été licenciée si ce n'est pas ma faute ? Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite pour vous et Martine ?**

**-Vous me tutoyez à l'époque, **sourit Angela qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la fille de son ancienne patronne.

**-Vous aussi !** Rétorqua immédiatement Bella. **Et vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, sans respecter les convenances sociales que ma mère exigeait.**

**-Votre mère n'apprécierez pas que je vous tutoie et vous nomme de votre surnom.**

**-Madame Swan n'est pas présente,** intervint Edward quand il vit pâlir son épouse, signe qu'elle était tellement émue que son éducation stricte revenait au grand galop. **Bella ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que vous l'appeliez de son prénom. De toute façon, le « Mademoiselle » n'a plus lieu d'être.**

**-Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? **Demanda Angela à Bella.

**-Oui, j'en serai honorée ! Lorsque ma mère n'était pas avec nous, tu outrepassais bien ses consignes et ses exigences.**

**-Certes, mais les temps ont changé, **répondit rapidement Angela en désignant d'un petit geste de la tête le mari de Bella. **Tu t'es donc mariée. **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

**-Oui,** sourit Bella en prenant la main de son époux, un geste tendre et affectueux pour démontrer l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard devant Angela. **J'ai rencontré Edward à Paris au cours de l'été suivant ton ... ton licenciement, et nous nous sommes mariés en septembre.**

**-Quelle rapidité !** S'étonna son interlocutrice.

**-Tu connais ma mère et son efficacité lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser des événements mondains. Dès qu'elle a pris une décision, diligence et efficacité sont ses maîtres-mots.**

**-Je m'en souviens ! **Murmura Angela. **Avez-vous... **Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. **A****vez-vous des enfants ?**

Les yeux de Bella brillèrent et se voilèrent. Lorsqu'elle voulut répondre, l'émotion l'emplit tant qu'elle bloqua sa voix.

**-Non, pas encore**, reprit Edward voyant la souffrance de son épouse qui s'essuyait à nouveau les yeux.

**-Et toi, qu'es-tu devenue après que ma mère t'aies licenciée ? **Demanda Bella souhaitant changer de sujet.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 24 mars 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** _Retrouv__ailles_ (partie 2) avec les révélations d'Angela et les raisons précises de son licenciement !

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** environ une dizaine de jours.

Cette deuxième partie est déjà en grande partie écrite : j'espère donc l'achever fort prochainement. Tout encouragement de votre part est le bienvenu !

**.**

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**Ange0112 : **Oui, Bella progresse et avance : elle est de plus en plus heureuse avec Edward mais aussi dans sa vie. Pour les retrouvailles, tu viens de lire une partie du chapitre et tu as pu constater que parmi tes propositions tu avais la bonne. À bientôt !

**.**

…

**.**

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	32. Chap XXIV Retrouvailles partie 2

**Bonsoir chères lectrices !**

J'arrive sur la pointe de pieds ! Je pensais sincèrement poster dans la semaine, et finalement il m'aura fallu plus d'un mois pour achever ce nouveau chapitre. _Oups !_

J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien ce soir ! Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir tant tardé !

J'en profite pour remercier **Cornett** d'avoir souligné une petite incohérence historique : le DEUG n'est créé qu'en 1970. Or, Bella s'inscrit à l'Université en 1960. Par contre, les autres grades de diplômes (Baccalauréat, Licence, Maîtrise, Doctorat) existent bien déjà.

Ensuite, je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux _review_ anonymes en début de chapitre (je le préfère le faire au pied du chapitre). Je vais devoir faire une exception à cette règle pour être sûre que le chapitre précédent et celui ci-dessous soient bien compris.

**À Guest du 24 mars :** Martine n'est pas la fille de Bella. Ce n'est pas possible, elle a cinq ans et demie, elle est donc trop âgée. La fille de Bella est née en avril 1956, elle n'a donc pas encore quatre ans. De plus, dans le chapitre XII intitulé _Quotidien_, Bella évoque le licenciement d'Angela qui a déjà une petite fille de 20 mois.

Je suis désolée si le fait d'écrire que Martine ait des boucles brunes comme sa mère ait favorisé les confusions avec la possible fille de Bella. Ce n'était absolument pas le but !

Pour les autres _reviews _anonymes, je ne vous oublie pas, les réponses sont en bas du chapitre !

Pour info : _le p__assage en italique_ était la fin du chapitre précédent, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Titre de la fiction : Sous X**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXIV – Retrouvailles (partie 2)**

**.**

…

**.**

_**-Je n'ai pas été licenciée par votre faute, votre mère n'a jamais su que je vous avais appris à cuisiner dans son dos. Mademoiselle Isabella, vous ne devez pas culpabiliser, ce n'est pas votre faute.**_

_Toujours aussi surprise par la froideur qu'imposaient le vouvoiement et le « Mademoiselle Isabella », la jeune fille brune sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle sortit son mouchoir pour dissimuler son émotion et son chagrin de constater qu'elle ne pourrait plus être aussi proche de la cuisinière qui l'avait tant aidée et soutenue lors de sa grossesse._

_**-Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Questionna doucement Edward qui voyait au combien son épouse était bouleversée._

_**-Oui, oui,** murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'ancienne employée de sa mère. **Angela, peux-tu...** Elle se mordit la lèvre et se reprit. Si son ancienne amie voulait garder ses distances, elle allait elle aussi la vouvoyer. **Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez été licenciée si ce n'est pas ma faute ? Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite pour vous et Martine ?**_

_**-Vous me tutoyez à l'époque, **sourit Angela qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la fille de son ancienne patronne._

_**-Vous aussi !** Rétorqua immédiatement Bella. **Et vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, sans respecter les convenances sociales que ma mère exigeait.**_

_**-Votre mère n'apprécierez pas que je vous tutoie et vous nomme de votre surnom.**_

_**-Madame Swan n'est pas présente,** intervint Edward quand il vit pâlir son épouse, signe qu'elle était tellement émue que son éducation stricte revenait au grand galop. **Bella ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que vous l'appeliez de son prénom. De toute façon, le « Mademoiselle » n'a plus lieu d'être.**_

_**-Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? **Demanda Angela à Bella._

_**-Oui, j'en serai honorée ! Lorsque ma mère n'était pas avec nous, tu outrepassais bien ses consignes et ses exigences.**_

_**-Certes, mais les temps ont changé, **répondit rapidement Angela en désignant d'un petit geste de la tête le mari de Bella. **Tu t'es donc mariée. **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation._

_**-Oui,** sourit Bella en prenant la main de son époux, un geste tendre et affectueux pour démontrer l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard devant Angela. **J'ai rencontré Edward à Paris au cours de l'été suivant ton ... ton licenciement, et nous nous sommes mariés en septembre.**_

_**-Quelle rapidité !** S'étonna son interlocutrice._

_**-Tu connais ma mère et son efficacité lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser des événements mondains. Dès qu'elle a pris une décision, diligence et efficacité sont ses maîtres-mots.**_

_**-Je m'en souviens ! **Murmura Angela. **Avez-vous... **Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. **A****vez-vous des enfants ?**_

_Les yeux de Bella brillèrent et lorsqu'elle voulut répondre, l'émotion l'emplit tant qu'elle bloqua sa voix._

_**-Non, pas encore**, reprit Edward voyant la souffrance de son épouse qui s'essuyait à nouveau les yeux._

**-Et toi, qu'es-tu devenue après que ma mère t'aies licenciée ? **Demanda Bella souhaitant changer de sujet.

**-J'ai surpris une conversation entre ta mère et Jared, votre chauffeur à l'époque. **À ce nom, Bella grimaça : elle se souvenait de lui et ne l'appréciait pas du tout, ni lui, ni son épouse. Ils étaient alors les âmes damnées de sa mère et lui rapportaient tous les faits et gestes de sa fille qui s'était compromise. **Lorsque ta mère l'a découvert, elle m'a immédiatement signifié mon congé, me donnant à peine une heure pour emballer mes affaires et pestant contre elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû embaucher une … « une fille-mère, une fille de mauvaise vie »... Ce furent les mots qu'elle employa. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de te dire au revoir et je me suis retrouvée à minuit à la porte avec une valise et ma petite Martine à moitié endormie.**

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attitude de ma mère... et des insultes qu'elle a pu proférer à ton égard...**

**-Laisse tomber, Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**-Nous ****avons dû loger à l'hôtel, ce qui a déjà bien entamé mon maigre pécule. Je n'ai pas retrouvé de place immédiatement. Ta mère ne m'a donné aucune lettre de recommandation et elle s'est débrouillée pour détruire ma réputation auprès des familles bordelaises qui auraient pu m'engager. **Angela soupira. **J'ai travaillé à droite ou à gauche, à la journée, pour des emplois fort mal rémunérés. J'étais parfois obligée de laisser Martine seule à l'hôtel quand je ne pouvais pas l'emmener sur mon lieu de travail. Ce ne fut pas une époque facile.**

**-J'en suis confuse...**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être ! **La tança à nouveau la cuisinière. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Alors arrête de culpabiliser sinon je ne poursuis pas mon récit.**

Edward se mit à rire au reproche d'Angela. C'était tout sa femme de réagir ainsi !

**-C'est bon, je me tais**, ronchonna Bella en lançant un regard acerbe à son époux, **je te laisse parler.**

**-J'ai finalement obtenu un emploi de cuisinière pour la saison estivale sur l'Île de Ré, à côté de La Rochelle. Comme Martine et moi étions nourries et logées, cela nous a permis de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. **Angela se tut un moment pour débarbouiller sa fille qui avait terminé son pain au chocolat.** Puis, nous sommes allées à ****A****ngoulême, où j'ai travaillé dans un hôtel en tant que serveuse durant tout l'automne et l'hiver. J'ai rencontré une famille fort agréable qui avait deux filles. Elle venait de Lyon et m'a engagée comme cuisinière si j'acceptais de les suivre. **

**-Ce que tu as fait**, constata Bella.

**-En effet, **approuva Angela. **Ce fut l'une des meilleures places que j'ai pu obtenir. Cette famille était d'une part très sympathique et d'autre part offrait de fortes primes à ses employés qui effectuaient de manière correcte et dynamique leur travail. C'est aussi chez eux que j'ai rencontré Ben.**

**-J'ai été longtemps leur chauffeur, **précisa Ben. **A****ngela et moi, nous nous sommes immédiatement bien entendus.**

**-Et surtout, tu as toujours accepté Martine. Même si elle n'avait pas de père.**

**-C'était une évidence ! **Sourit Ben.

**-Pas pour tout le monde**, contrecarra Angela. **Et cela a beaucoup compté pour moi.**

**-Travaillez-vous toujours pour cette famille ? **Osa demander Bella.

**-Non, j'ai réussi l'examen d'entrée aux PTT et depuis deux ans, je suis facteur, **expliqua Ben. **Cet emploi stable m'a permis de demander ****A****ngie en mariage et d'adopter Martine.**

**-De mon côté, **reprit Angela les joues rougies par le rappel de la déclaration de Ben,** lorsque cette famille a quitté la région lyonnaise, mon patron était un militaire et donc il était souvent déplacé, son épouse s'est arrangée pour que j'obtienne un poste de cuisinière en restauration scolaire. C'est vraiment bien car mes horaires s'adaptent à ceux de Martine depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'école primaire. J'ai dû temps pour m'occuper d'elle et le salaire est correct.**

**-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? **Demanda enfin Bella.

**-Cinq mois ! L'accouchement est prévu pour fin mai, **sourit Angela en caressant son ventre rebondi.

**-Quelle chance tu as ! **L'envia Bella les yeux brillants.

**-Et toi ? Comment es-tu arrivée à Lyon ? Est-ce ton époux qui vit ici ? Je n'imagine même pas ta mère quitter Paris.**

**-Edward avait une opportunité de travail ici**, expliqua Bella, **et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ma mère. **Elle demeura silencieuse avant de poursuivre. Elle n'avait rien à cacher à celle qui l'avait tant aidé par le passé. **C'était une nécessité : elle m'étouffait. **Edward serra la main de son épouse. Il était fier d'elle. Elle réussissait à évoquer son passé sans paniquer. **C'était encore plus difficile... après la fausse couche que j'ai faite au début de notre union.**

**-Oh ! Tu as perdu un enfant !** Déplora Angela. **Je suis tellement désolée. Je m'affiche avec mon bonheur alors que toi...**

**-C'est à ton tour de ne pas culpabiliser ! **Essaya de plaisanter Bella. **Je suis ravie de ton bonheur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...**

**-Bella ? **Lança Angela d'un ton indécis.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je dois te dire... **L'ancienne cuisinière se tut, hésitant à parler devant le mari de son amie retrouvée.

**-Quoi ? **Insista Bella stupéfaite par le silence de son amie.

**-Je... Est-ce que ton époux sait à quel moment de ta vie nous nous sommes rencontrées ?**

**-Oui, il sait tout, **affirma sans ambages Bella.

**-Tout ? Je n'ai pas à craindre de révéler un secret que ta mère t'aurait forcé à garder.**

**-Non, aucunement ! **Assura-t-elle.** Enfin, plus maintenant... Il y a eu un secret entre Edward et moi, mais c'est désormais du passé.**

**-Je suis au courant des leçons de cuisine dispensées en cachette de Madame Swan**, intervint Edward qui comprenait qu'Angela avait peur de faire impair devant lui, **de la première grossesse de Bella, et également du fait que Madame Swan a préféré faire croire à Bella qu'elle avait accouché d'un enfant mort-né plutôt que de lui dire qu'elle avait fait accoucher sa fille sous X afin de proposer l'enf****ant ****à l'adoption.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Elle n'a pas osé te raconter que ton enfant était mort ! **S'écria Angela bouleversée.

**-Si, elle l'a fait, **chuchota Bella en sortant son mouchoir par crainte de pleurer devant tout le monde. **Je n'ai eu connaissance de la vérité que lors de ma fausse couche. J'ai craqué, ce qui m'a contraint à révéler ma première grossesse à Edward. **Après un instant de silence pour reprendre son souffle et dominer ses émotions, elle précisa. **Carlisle, mon be****au-****père, qui est médecin, a voulu avoir connaissance de mon dossier médical pensant que la fausse couche était peut-être liée à mon premier accouchement. Il a enquêté et a découvert que ma fille n'était pas morte.**

**-Une fille ?**

**-Oui**, acquiesça Bella.

**-Est-ce que tu as pu la voir ?**

**-Non, je ne sais même pas où elle est, ni comment elle s'appelle. Elle a été adoptée et je l'ai su trop tard pour interrompre la procédure. **Bella essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. C'était toujours difficile d'évoquer sa fille qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais.

Edward resserra sa main sur celle de son épouse. Il la savait toujours fragile lorsqu'elle évoquait sa première-née.

**-Tu sais, j'ai évoqué tout à l'heure la conversation que j'ai surprise entre ta mère et Jared.** Bella remua positivement sa tête signifiant qu'elle s'en souvenait. **Je l'ai entendu parler du fait qu'elle voulait que tu accouches sous X pour étouffer le scandale. J'ai alors voulu te prévenir. Elle m'en a empêché en me licenciant sur le champ au beau milieu de la nuit.**

**-Je te remercie d'avoir essayé, **murmura Bella. **Je savais bien que tu n'aurai pas démissionné comme cela sans me laisser de mot.**

**-Les quinze jours suivants, puisque je savais que tu allais accoucher prochainement, j'ai été dans les maternités espérant te croiser,** continua Angela. **J'ai dû arrêter le jour où on m'a menacée de me conduire au poste de police si je continuais à venir chaque jour. Tu comprends, j'ai eu peur qu'on m'enlève ma fille.**

**-Maman, j'ai faim... **Se plaignit Martine.

Il était déjà 19 heures passées. Aucun des quatre adultes n'avaient vu le temps s'écouler, tant ils avaient été pris par la discussion entre les deux femmes. La petite fille avait été fort sage durant cette longue conversation dont elle ne comprenait pas l'essentiel. Elle avait dessiné sur sa serviette en papier avec un stylo bic que lui avait prêté sa mère.

**-Oui, nous allons rentrer à la maison,** confirma Angela. **Tu vas bientôt manger.**

**-Souhaiteriez-vous partager notre repas ? **Proposa Ben.

**-Euh... **Bella ne savait que répondre et interrogeait son amie du regard.

**-Vous êtes les bienvenus,** répondit-elle, **mais nous sommes loin d'habiter une demeure telle que celle de tes parents, Bella. Ce n'est qu'un simple appartement et...**

**-Cela nous conviendra parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Edward ?**

**-Tout à fait, **admit ce dernier. **Nous nous chargeons du dessert.**

**-Et samedi prochain, c'est vous qui venez dîner chez nous ! **Suggéra Bella. **Cela ne peut être plus tôt, car je passe des examens la semaine prochaine. Mais tu verras, ****A****ngela, comme j'ai progressé en cuisine !**

**-Quels examens prépares-tu ?**

**-Une Licence de Lettres Classiques.**

**-Il me semble que c'était les études dont tu rêvais à l'époque. Mais je croyais que ta mère ne t'y encourageait pas.**

**-Exact ! Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas ainsi !** Répondit Bella souriante en direction de son époux. **Alors, êtes-vous d'accord pour venir dîner samedi soir prochain à la maison ?** Redemanda Bella pendant que son époux réglait l'addition.

**-Oui,** accepta Angela après avoir consulté Ben du regard. **Mais, si c'est possible, cela serait mieux de déjeuner ensemble. Le soir, Martine se couche tôt et, chez vous, elle ne pourra pas dormir dans son lit.**

**-Pas de problème ! C'est noté pour samedi midi ! **S'enthousiasma Bella.

Angela transmit leur adresse à Bella qui la nota dans un petit calepin qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à main. Elle ne connaissait pas ce quartier, mais Edward le localisait sans problème.

Les deux familles se séparèrent. Alors que les Cheney se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, Bella et Edward regagnèrent le parking où était garée la voiture grise de l'avocat.

**-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! **Sautillait Bella. **Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir rencontrée ! Et Martine est une si jolie petite fille ! **

**-Je vois cela avec grand plaisir,** sourit Edward.

Il ouvrit galamment la porte de sa voiture pour Bella mais avant qu'elle ne s'installe, il se rapprocha d'elle, ceintura sa taille et se pencha sur les lèvres de sa douce. Le baiser fut passionné et enflammé. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent rapidement. Elles dansèrent longuement ensemble alors que les mains d'Edward glissaient sur la taille puis les hanches de Bella la faisant gémir. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux brillants de plaisir, pour reprendre leur souffle.

**-Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement fort.**

**-Moi aussi, ma Bella, je t'aime tant, **souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il l'aida à s'installer, refermer la portière et gagna le côté du conducteur. Il démarra rapidement pour les mener vers une boulangerie pour laquelle ils avaient un coup de cœur pour ses desserts, puis il conduisit jusque dans le quartier populaire où habitaient les Cheney.

**.**

…

**.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage porte gauche, ils sonnèrent. Ben vint de suite leur ouvrir, leur expliquant que son épouse s'affairait aux fourneaux tout en faisant dîner Martine, qui ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

Il les invita dans la salle à manger, où il leur servit un apéritif. L'appartement était petit, mais chaleureux et accueillant.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Angela sortit de la cuisine avec Martine qui venait leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. La petite fille brune tombait de fatigue. La journée avait été longue pour elle. Après un bisou sur la joue de l'enfant, Bella lui promit de lui faire son dessert préféré -des œufs à la neige- lorsqu'elle viendrait chez elle samedi midi.

Angela partit coucher sa fille et revint quelques instants plus tard après avoir lu une petite histoire pour qu'elle parte aux pays des rêves. Elle tenait entre ses mains un album photo. Elle vint alors s'asseoir aux côtés de Bella.

**-Avant de passer à table, je souhaiterai te montrer quelque chose.**

**-Oui ? **Bella se demandait à quoi elle faisait référence.

**-Te souviens-tu que, lorsque nous vivions à Bordeaux, je possédais un appareil photo ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, **confirma Bella.** Il me semble que c'était un cadeau que tu avais reçu de tes précédents employeurs. **

**-C'est cela,** affirma la jeune femme enceinte. **Je n'aurai jamais pu me permettre d'acheter un tel appareil avec mes gages de l'époque. **

**-Je me souviens que nous avions pris plusieurs photos de Martine, et de nous deux, mais aussi de mes premières réalisations culinaires. Certaines étaient fort catastrophiques, **rigola Bella.

**-Oui, je m'en rappelle, **rit à son tour Angela.

**-J'ai bien envie de voir les premières prouesses de ma femme en cuisine, **les interrompit Edward.

**-Tu les as dans cet album ? **Demanda Bella anxieuse et avide de voir des photos de son passé, en désignant l'album que tenait son amie.

**-Et bien..., en fait, lorsque ta mère m'a licencié, elle a récupéré toutes les photos que nous avions prises ensemble, hurlant que je n'avais aucun droit de prendre de telles photos de toi, et encore moins de les conserver, puisque ta « faute » devait à jamais disparaître.**

**-Ah ! **Bella était stupéfaite. **Je suis vraiment désolée...**

**-****A****rrête encore une fois de culpabiliser ! **La gourmanda Angela. **Elle a donc saisi toutes mes photos et les a jeté dans le foyer du fourneau dans la cuisine. **

**-Pfff... Ma mère avait vraiment pensé à tout, tout tout... C'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé revoir des souvenirs heureux de cette époque.**

Edward prit la main de son épouse pour la rassénérer suite à cette déception.

**-En fait... **Reprit Angela. **Elle n'a pas pensé à tout, tout, tout...**

**-Comment cela ? **Sursauta Bella vivement intéressée.

**-Et bien, elle a pensé à prendre toutes les photos que j'avais classé dans mon album, ainsi que mes négatifs. Mais elle a oublié la pellicule qui était dans l'appareil-photo. Et nous l'avions entamée légèrement.**

**-As-tu donc des photos de cette époque ? **Questionna la jeune fille d'une petite voix craintive.

**-Oui, **confirma Angela. **Mais seulement trois.**

**-Oh ! **Bella était devenue muette devant cette révélation.

**-Est-ce que tu souhaiterai les voir ?**

Bella ne répondit pas à son amie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais aussi dans ses craintes. Souhaitait-elle réellement voir des photos d'elle enceinte de sa fille ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait peur de sa réaction tout comme celle d'Edward. Sa première grossesse ne serait plus désormais à l'état de souvenir douloureux plus ou moins imaginaire car personne ne l'avait connu enceinte. Elle devenait subitement réelle avec le retour d'Angela, et même totalement vivace avec ces photographies qui allaient la prouver totalement.

**-Bella ? **L'appela doucement son époux qui devinait le choc que subissait sa femme.

**-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? **Questionna Angela. **Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas,** la coupa Edward. **Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Bella ? **L'appella-t-il de nouveau.

**-Oui ?** Répondit-elle finalement.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Ça va... J'ai juste été un peu... **Bella cherchait ses mots.

**-Surprise ? **Compléta Edward. Son épouse acquiesça de la tête. **Est-ce que tu veux voir les photos ****d'****A****ngela ?**

**-Je ne sais pas...** Murmura d'elle une voix craintive.

**-Tu peux réfléchir pendant le repas,** suggéra Edward,** et donner ta réponse au dessert.**

**-C'est possible ? **Interrogea Bella.

**-Bien sûr ! **Affirma Angela d'un ton péremptoire. **Tout à l'heure, demain ou dans quinze jours ! Tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir. Les photos ne s'envoleront pas ! Passons donc à table, sinon je crains que mon repas ne soit brûlé.**

Sur l'invitation d'Angela, les deux couples s'attablèrent pour le dîner. Ben s'empressa de lancer un sujet banal pour éviter que ne soit à nouveau aborder la rencontre des deux jeunes filles, qui restait une époque douloureuse pour Bella. Edward le suivit dans sa conversation. Les deux jeunes couples apprenaient ainsi à faire plus ample connaissance.

Bellane cessa de complimenter son amie sur ses prouesses culinaires qui étaient toujours d'aussi bonne qualité d'un point de vue gustatif. Le repas était simple mais délicieux.

Une fois le dessert englouti, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à nouveau au salon où Ben servit un digestif à Edward et lui alors qu'Angela préparait une infusion pour Bella et elle-même.

**-Angela, **lança soudainement Bella après avoir pris quelques gorgées de son infusion verveine,** je crois que je souhaiterai voir tes photos.**

**-Bien sûr, Bella. Je vais chercher mon album.**

Elle se leva, sortit quelques minutes de la pièce et revint avec son fameux album. Edward se rapprocha de son épouse pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui si elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Alors qu'Angela s'installait à côté d'elle, Bella inspira une grande goulée d'air. Puis elle fit signe à son amie qu'elle pouvait commencer. Angela ouvrit son album et passa rapidement les premières pages qui rappelaient la naissance de Martine et sa première année.

**-Voici la première des photos : tu es assise aux côtés de Martine devant un saladier de mousse au chocolat. Vous terminez de lécher le plat.**

**-Je me souviens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu rire ! Elle avait des moustaches partout !**

**-Toi aussi ! **Indiqua Angela en pointant sur la photo le visage barbouillé de Bella.

**-En effet ! **Sourit cette dernière.

Edward se pencha sur l'épaule de son épouse pour observer la photo alors que Ben s'installait derrière sa femme.

**-Tu es toute craquante ainsi ! **Commenta-t-il. **Par contre, il est impossible de deviner que tu es enceinte. Tu en étais à quel stade de ta grossesse ?**

Bella haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

**-Toutes ces photos datent du mois d'avril,** rappela Angela, **puisque Madame Swan a détruit les autres. Et j'ai été licenciée le 18 avril. Donc Bella est dans son dernier mois de grossesse, mais ici son corps est dissimulé par la table puisqu'elle est assise derrière. Par contre, sur la seconde photo, tu es assise par terre en train de jouer avec Martine : cette fois, on voit sans équivoque ton ventre arrondi.**

**-En effet... **Murmura Bella. **Je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais été si grosse...**

Émue, la jeune fille brune sortit la photo de son cadre pour la prendre dans ses mains et caresser sa silhouette de l'époque.

**-Et cela t'allait très bien, mon amour, **chuchota Edward.

Bella s'empourpra, gênée à l'idée que Ben et Angela aient pu entendre les propos de son époux.

**-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? **Paniqua-t-elle.** J'étais si grosse, lourde... Je devais être affreuse !**

**-Je te remercie du compliment ! **La coupa froidement Angela avant même qu'Edward eut pu répondre.

**-Pardon ? **Bella était perdue. Elle n'avait jamais critiqué la silhouette de son amie enceinte.

**-Si tu penses que le corps d'une femme déformé par l'enfant qu'elle porte est affreux, je le prends vr****aiment ****mal ! **Expliqua Angela. **Je te signale que je fais partie actuellement du clan des b****aleines**** !**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela ! **Essaya de contrer Bella.

**-C'était tout comme ! **Soupira son amie faussement furieuse.

**-Un homme épris de sa femme la trouve toujours belle et magnifique lorsqu'elle porte son enfant,** rajouta Ben.

**-Et tu étais ravissante lorsque tu étais enceinte, **reprit Edward. **Regarde donc cette photo !**

Il désignait la troisième photographie que Angela venait de révéler en tournant la page de son album. Bella était debout dans le jardin face à Martine. Son corps était totalement épanoui par sa grossesse qui approchait alors de son terme. Son sourire était éclatant, son regard marron chocolat rieur.

**-Cela paraît si réel ! **Murmura-elle en observant attentivement cette dernière photo.

**-Comment cela réel ? **Angela était interloquée par la réflexion de son amie. **Je ne comprends p****as ce que tu veux dire ! ****Tu as bel et bien été enceinte ! **

**-J'ai si longtemps eu l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar qui me réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant au cœur de la nuit,** tenta d'expliquer Bella d'un ton hésitant et larmoyant. **Comme je n'avais pas le droit de parler de ma grossesse, ni du fait d'avoir perdu mon enfant, je crois que j'avais réussi à me persuader que ces événements horribles n'avaient jamais existé, qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination qui créait de vilains cauchemars la nuit.**

**-Oh ! Bella !** Angela serra son amie contre elle. **Tu as vécu des événements atroces et cruels, des choses que personne ne devrait vivre. Ils ne sont pas le fruit de ton imagination ! J'étais là et malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider. **

**-Merci beaucoup ****A****ngie ! **Bella lui rendit son étreinte. **Tu sais, depuis ma fausse couche, je peux parler de tout cela avec Edward, avec sa famille, avec mon thérapeute... **

**-Mais... ? **Relança Angela qui avait comprit que Bella n'avait pas achevé sa phrase.

**-Mais ce... **La jeune fille se tut, hésitant à poursuivre par peur de blesser son époux.

**-Mais ce n'est pas pareil,** poursuivit Edward qui avait saisi le dilemme de sa femme, **car aucun de nous n'était là lorsque tu étais enceinte... à l'exception d'****A****ngela.**

Bella acquiesça et se précipita dans les bras de son époux.

**-J'ai aussi besoin de toi, de ton écoute...**

**-Oui, je le sais bien,** la coupa doucement Edward ne voulant pas que sa femme éprouve une quelconque gêne. **Mais tu as aussi besoin du témoignage de ton amie. **

**-Et bien, désormais, tu peux me parler autant que tu veux de ta grossesse, je serai là pour écouter si tu le désires, **précisa Angela. **Et tiens,** rajouta-t-elle en tendant les trois photographies, **garde-les. Je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi.**

**-Mais toi ?**

**-J'ai encore les négatifs, je pourrai les faire refaire. Cela me fait plaisir de te les offrir, garde-les ! En souvenir de ces bons moments dans la cuisine à Bordeaux !**

**-Merci beaucoup Angela !**

Edward et Bella se levèrent alors pour prendre congé du jeune couple. Il se faisait tard. Ils se promirent de se revoir dès samedi prochain, chez Edward et Bella cette fois-ci.

**.**

…

**.**

Durant le trajet du retour en voiture, Bella serrait les trois photos contre son cœur. Elle était émue de ces retrouvailles avec Angela tout comme d'avoir pu découvrir ces images qui prouvaient sa grossesse.

Elle était également ravie de constater que son amie était heureuse en ménage, épanouie par une seconde grossesse et toujours aussi attentive et maternelle avec Martine. Elle se faisait déjà une telle joie de les recevoir samedi prochain qu'elle en avait presque oublié ses examens la semaine prochaine.

Edward rentra la voiture dans le garage puis vint ouvrir la portière de son épouse. Cette dernière se précipita contre lui pour l'embrasser dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'habitacle.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans leur pavillon. Edward ôta son manteau et l'accrocha sur la patère de l'entrée. Galamment, il aida son épouse à en faire de même. Puis il la dirigea dans la salle à manger vers le buffet sur lequel trônait une photographie de leur mariage prise à la sortie de l'église : Bella en robe blanche était rayonnante sous le regard scintillant et attentif de son jeune époux.

Edward prit alors les trois photographies des mains de Bella et les déposa à plat sur le buffet.

**-Lundi, pendant que tu seras en examen, j'irai acheter un cadre pour que nous puissions exposer l'une de ces photographies. **

**-Est-ce vrai ? **Bella était sincèrement étonnée. **Accepterai-tu vraiment qu'une photo de moi enceinte soit affichée dans le salon alors que je ne porte même pas ton enfant ?**

**-Bien sûr,** confirma Edward. **Cela fait partie de ton passé, et un jour prochain, il y aura d'autres photos de toi avec un ventre arrondi... Par contre, j'aimerai bien choisir celle que je préfère.**

**-Laquelle veux-tu donc mettre ? **Lança Bella qui ne voulait pas relever l'argument d'Edward sur une prochaine grossesse par peur d'attirer le mauvais œil sur elle et de subir une nouvelle fausse couche.

**-Cella-là ! Tu es magnifique dans ce jardin aux côtés de Martine !**

**-Alors, nous mettrons celle-là dans un cadre !** Bella se précipita dans les bras de son époux. **Edward, si tu savais combien je t'aime... Tellement que cela ne peut pas se dire...**

**-Montre-le moi donc ! **Lui répondit-il dans un murmure en capturant les lèvres de sa douce.

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec frénésie, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent du fait de la fougue qu'ils mirent dans ce baiser, leurs lèvres se cajolèrent mutuellement, entraînant des gémissements de part et d'autre.

Les mains d'Edward n'étaient pas restées inactives et exploraient le corps gracile de sa femme, sa chute de reins, sa taille fine, sa poitrine ronde dont les mamelons commençaient à pointer sous le tissu de sa robe. Bella avait glissé les siennes dans la coiffure désordonnée de son époux, grattant de ses ongles les endroits qu'elle savait sensibles.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour retrouver leur souffle respectif, leurs yeux brillaient de désir et de mille plaisirs partagés. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de lui poser la moindre question, Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, l'autre sous ses genoux et il la porta d'un pas rapide en direction de leur chambre au premier étage.

Bella riait devant tant de hâte. Toutefois, il était clair qu'elle était aussi impatiente que son époux : lorsqu'il la déposa sur le matelas de leur lit, elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour lui ôter son veston et déboutonner sa chemise gris perle qui mettait tant en valeur son corps musclé.

Edward passa une main dans le dos de son épouse, à la recherche de la fermeture-éclair qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir sa robe et de dévoiler le corps gracile qu'il aimait tant vénérer.

Pendant qu'il la faisait glisser lentement, ses doigts frôlaient consciencieusement la peau de la jeune fille la faisant frissonner de plaisir à mesure de leur descente. Bella, quant à elle, cajolait la poitrine de son époux, palpant ses abdominaux musclés, embrassant ses tétons, léchant certaines zones de son cou qu'elle savait sensibles, glissant progressivement ses doigts vers la ceinture de son pantalon qui dissimulait encore le plus beau des trésors.

**-Lève les bras ! **Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque afin de pouvoir lui ôter sa robe facilement.

Bella s'exécuta immédiatement sous cet ordre intense qui n'eut pour unique conséquence que de l'émoustiller davantage, les tétons de sa poitrine se dressant encore plus vivement sous le fin tissu qui les recouvraient encore.

Edward était admiratif devant son épouse ainsi dévêtue : portant simplement un soutien-gorge, ses bas et un porte-jarretelle qui cachait discrètement sa culotte et les mystères de sa féminité, elle était si belle, si indécente, si tentante.

Il se précipita sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras, palpant son corps sensible et réactif pendant que ses doigts crochetaient l'ouverture dorsale de son soutien-gorge et que ses lèvres happaient les siennes, mélangeant leurs souffles, cajolant leurs langues dans un baiser tendre et profond. Bella glissait ses petites mains sur l'érection de son époux, ouvrant sa ceinture, déboutonnant sa braguette pour faire chuter son pantalon.

**-Edward !** Gémit-elle lorsqu'ils reprirent leur respiration.

**-Magnifique !** Lui répondit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour faire glisser le soutien-gorge sur ses bras graciles. **Tu es magnifique !**

Déposant sa bouche goulue sur le sein droit de son aimée, titillant son sein gauche de sa main, il l'entraîna dans son mouvement, la forçant à reposer son dos cambré sur le matelas, lui la surplombant de toute sa grande taille. Leurs bassins encore couverts entrèrent alors en contact et se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche d'un plaisir plus intense.

Bella crocheta ses mains derrière le cou de son époux, maltraitant de ses ongles les racines de ses cheveux alors que ce dernier traçait une longue ligne humide avec sa langue, abandonnant sa poitrine pour gagner son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

Edward se redressa, se tenant à genou face à son aimée allongée et resplendissante au cœur de leur lit aux draps. La lune, qui entrait abondamment dans la chambre puisque les persiennes n'avaient pas été fermées, faisait rayonner sa peau blanche et douce.

Il déposa ses mains viriles et impatientes sur le haut de la jambe gauche de sa femme, détachant le bas puis le faisant glisser lentement et tendrement le long de la cuisse soyeuse, du genou arrondi, du mollet galbé, ôtant sa chaussure à talon pour enfin découvrir son petit pied. Au fur et à mesure qu'il dénudait la jambe de sa femme, Edward embrassait sa peau duveteuse, la faisant ainsi frissonner de plaisir.

Il reprit le même manège avec la seconde jambe, agissant toujours aussi lentement malgré les supplications de Bella qui insistait pour qu'il accélère le mouvement. Il ne céda pas, se contentant de faire gémir sa femme d'anticipation.

Ses mains se positionnèrent une nouvelle fois sur les hanches de son épouse afin de faire glisser cette fois-ci de manière conjointe sa culotte et les attaches du porte-jarretelle. Bella soupira de satisfaction alors que Edward remontait sur son corps pour lécher la peau tendre de ses cuisses puis son intimité, une fois que ce dernier sous-vêtement fut au loin.

Bella gémit d'avantage lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude de son époux s'insinuer dans ses plis humides. Elle cessa même de respirer quelques instants lorsque sa langue trouva son clitoris et qu'un de ses longs doigts de pianiste entrait en elle. Le plaisir montait progressivement en elle, circulant à la vitesse de son sang dans tout son corps.

**-Edward ! **L'appella-t-elle. **Edward !** Répéta-t-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se force à la regarder.

**-Oui, chérie ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en relevant son visage afin de la regarder.

Il avait délaissé son fruit préféré à contre-coeur et n'attendait que son accord pour y retourner, faisant tournoyer son index en elle pour qu'elle cède rapidement et qu'elle oublie sa requête.

**-Edward ! **Bella ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui ondoyait en elle. Son époux continuait de la doigter de la plus douce des manières. **Je veux que tu viennes en moi... **Entendant les propos audacieux qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle piqua un fard. **... Plaisir ensemble... **Marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle, ses pensées devenant de plus en plus incohérentes alors que son mari continuait de la torturer savamment.

**-Oh ! Bella !** Il embrassa une dernière fois le clitoris de sa femme, puis remonta sur elle parsemant son corps de baisers avant de reprendre ses lèvres pulpeuses pendant que ses mains retrouvaient une nouvelle occupation en caressant sa poitrine qu'il ressentait parfaitement contre son torse dénudé. **Mon amour !**

À contre-coeur, les mains d'Edward abandonnèrent les monts vallonnés de sa femme pour faire glisser son caleçon, dernier rempart qui se dressait entre eux, empêchant la fusion de leurs corps désireux.

Sa verge dans sa plus glorieuse érection titilla alors l'entrée de l'intimité humide de son épouse. Cette dernière enserra la taille d'Edward de ses jambes tout en lui rendant son baiser pour lui manifester son amour.

**-Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Son corps s'arqua contre le sien, se collant ainsi d'avantage contre lui, s'ouvrant encore plus afin de lui permettre de venir en elle plus aisément, plus puissamment, plus profondément.

Edward grogna contre l'épaule de sa douce qui gémit en retour. Leurs sensations semblaient décuplées. Ils étaient heureux, se regardant droit dans les yeux pour se communiquer tout l'amour que leurs corps en fusion ressentaient totalement. Le jeune homme accéléra ses allers et venues, coulissant en sa femme pour accorder son plaisir au sien.

C'était un moment parfait. Ils faisaient tout pour qu'il s'éternise le plus possible.

**-Edward, je vais... **Bella enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de son époux, incapable de finir sa phrase face au plaisir qui circulait dans tout son corps en ébullition.

**-Viens, ma belle !** L'encouragea Edward en s'activant d'avantage pour que son épouse ressente enfin les prémisses de son orgasme.

**-Continue ! **L'implora-t-elle alors que ses pupilles roulèrent dans ses orbites.

**-Toujours ! Pour toi !**

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent de plus en plus rapidement sous les assauts répétés d'Edward. Le jeune couple ressentait tout du corps de l'autre : leurs souffles entrecoupés, leurs respirations hachées, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs peaux qui s'échauffaient, les tétons de Bella qui pointaient outrageusement chatouillant le torse d'Edward, l'intimité de la jeune fille qui palpitait autour du membre dur de celui qu'elle aimait.

C'était fort ! Intense ! Voluptueux ! Orgasmique !

Bella cria son plaisir alors que son époux titillait de ses doigts son clitoris, déclenchant ainsi sa jouissance fulgurante, ses parois fines se resserrant sur le sexe engorgé d'Edward qui explosa violemment en elle au même instant.

**-Edward, je t'aime tant, **répétait inlassablement Bella, une fois qu'elle eut recouvré ses esprits.

Elle sentait toujours son époux en elle, son sexe tressautant encore de leur orgasme partagé contre ses parois ultra sensibles. Cette torpeur post-coïtale était des plus agréables.

Puis Edward se détacha doucement d'elle, se positionnant à ses côtés sur le dos, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à supporter son poids. Bella se lova automatiquement contre le torse de son époux, recherchant sa chaleur, son odeur, les battements de son cœur. Edward passa son bras autour de sa femme pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il tira sur eux d'un geste tendre le drap et la couverture.

C'est ainsi que, enlacés et heureux, leur passion l'un de l'autre assouvie, ils s'endormirent.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 28 avril 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** pas de titre à l'heure actuelle.

**.**

Pour la **publication du prochain chapitre ****:** environ un bon mois (et peut-être même plus...).

Je ne l'ai absolument pas commencé (même si je sais dans les grandes lignes ce qui va se passer) et je sais par avance que le mois de mai sera très chargé professionnellement.

**.**

Réponses **aux anonymes **:

**A****elina : **Je te remercie pour ta gentille _review_, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. À bientôt !

**Anges0112 : **J'espère que la « vraie » raison du licenciement t'a plu. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que pensait Bella, n'est-ce pas ? À bientôt pour la suite !

**Kelly **: j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a donc plu ! À bientôt !

**.**

…

**.**

**Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! **

**AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	33. Chap XXV Anxiété

Chapitre long qui à la base était prévu pour être divisé en 2 parties (pour le suspens ! ) mais comme je ne pourrai pas poster la suite avant un long moment du fait d'une surcharge importante de travail, je vous le livre d'une seule traite.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**.**

**Chapitre XXV – Anxiété**

**.**

…

**.**

**.**

**Printemps 1962**

En cette mi-avril pluvieuse, Edward rentrait chez lui à la fin de sa journée de travail. Il ouvrit le portail afin de rentrer sa voiture dans la cour de la maison au moment où Sue ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle.

**-Bonsoir Sue,** la salua-t-il.

**-Monsieur Edward ! **Lui répondit-elle vivement**. C'est bien que vous ayez pu rentrer plus tôt.**

-**J'ai eu un report d'audience,** lui expliqua-t-il rapidement. **Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ?**

**-Votre dîner est tout prêt, au chaud dans le four. Quant à votre épouse, je n'ai pas osé la réveiller pour la prévenir de mon départ.**

**-Bella dort déjà ?** Edward était interloqué.

**-Hum... **Sue fit une moue dubitative. **Elle vous dira certainement qu'elle prépare une fiche de lecture dans le bureau. Mais elle semble bien endormie, la tête sur ses notes, les cheveux épars sur ses livres.**

**-Ses études l'épuisent en ce moment,** commenta Edward, un peu rêveur, imaginant déjà de quelle manière il allait la réveiller.

**-Effectivement,** commenta Sue décidée à confier ses soupçons à son employeur. **Elle a aussi eu quelques nausées la semaine passée.**

**-Rien de grave, **la rassura Edward. **Bella a dit qu'elles étaient dues à un sandwich peu frais qu'elle avait acheté sur le campus.**

**-Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la seule raison ? **Sue haussa de manière suggestive un sourcil.

**-Qu'insinuez-vous ? **Perplexe, Edward passa une main dans sa chevelure. Les questions de sa gouvernante commençaient à l'indisposer, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retrouver sa femme, la câliner, la chérir, la... Sue interrompit une nouvelle fois ses pensées.

**-J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Madame Edward, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, refuse de voir les signes.**

**-Quels signes ? **

**-Monsieur, votre épouse a eu des nausées, elle est fatiguée...**

Edward la coupa :

**-Pour les nausées, c'était une intoxication alimentaire, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Quant à la fatigue, cette dernière année d'étude lui demande plus de travail. De plus, elle va régulièrement chez Angela qui approche de la fin de sa grossesse pour l'aider à s'occuper de Martine. Cela l'épuise, mais psychologiquement, cela lui fait du bien.**

**-Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, ne vous voilez pas la face comme votre épouse. N'écoutez pas ses justifications qui n'en sont pas !**

**-Pourtant, chacune a une explication claire et précise, **affirma le jeune avocat tel qu'il l'aurait fait dans un tribunal.

**-Il n'y a que les hommes pour être si peu attentif ! Et croire tous les boniments que leur racontent leurs épouses !**

-**Sue, pourriez-vous être plus explicite ? **Pesta Edward devant les soupirs de son employée.

**-N'avez-vous pas observé la poitrine de votre épouse ces derniers temps ? N'a-t-elle pas changé ? Que signifient pour vous les vertiges qu'elle a parfois avant de partir à l'université ? Pourquoi a-t-elle si peu d'appétit le matin ? Quant à son cycle menstruel, il me semble qu'il est plutôt absent ces derniers temps...**

**-Oh ! **Comprit soudainement Edward. **Pensez-vous qu'elle soit … ?** Il n'osait pas prononcer le fameux mot, par peur que tout se termine mal, comme la dernière fois.

**-C'est bien possible, **approuva Sue.** Il faudrait qu'elle voit un médecin pour en être sûre. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec elle, mais elle refuse d'en entendre parler, me disant que je me trompe. **

**-Je vais essayer de la convaincre de prendre un rendez-vous. Merci Sue d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne.**

**-Pas de souci, Monsieur Edward. Bonne soirée !**

Sue passa le portail qu'Edward referma derrière elle. Il récupéra sa sacoche dans le coffre de la voiture puis passa la porte d'entrée, prêt à affronter sa femme et ses angoisses.

**.**

…

**.**

Edward découvrit sa femme dans la petite bibliothèque : elle était assise face à son bureau, la tête reposant sur ses fiches, une main dans un livre, l'autre sous son oreille : qu'elle était belle endormie sous l'auréole de la lampe !

Il examina attentivement sa silhouette, à la recherche de l'un des changements qu'avait évoqué Sue. C'était toutefois peine perdue : la position qu'elle avait adoptée contre le bureau l'empêchait de voir sa poitrine ou son ventre.

Il était heureux de cette probable bonne nouvelle que lui et Bella espéraient depuis plusieurs années. Néanmoins, il appréhendait la réaction de sa femme, ses angoisses, la peur d'une éventuelle fausse couche... Tout ce qui pourrait rendre tragique cet heureux événement.

**-Bella, **l'appela-t-il doucement, déposant sa main gauche sur son épaule, caressant sa joue de sa main droite. **Ma mie ! **

Bella remua légèrement, geignant et papillonnant des paupières.

**-Edward, **soupira-t-elle, **tu es déjà là !**

Elle releva trop rapidement son buste et, quoique toujours assise, elle vacilla. Edward la réceptionna avec délicatesse contre son torse dans ses bras.

Ravie de sentir la prise ferme de son mari sur elle, heureuse de palper les pectoraux délicieusement musclé de son homme sous sa chemise, Bella redressa son visage : elle regarda le somptueux regard vert-émeraude de son partenaire avant de fondre sur ses lèvres charnues dont elle appréciait tant le goût.

Edward accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres douces et fraîches de son aimée, il pénétra de sa langue ce sanctuaire chaud et humide qu'il connaissait si bien. Bella frissonna contre lui, ce qui lui permit de sentir le désir de son homme. Ses petites mains s'activèrent et palpèrent son torse, puis son fessier, et cherchèrent la boucle de sa ceinture.

Lorsque Edward s'écarta d'elle pour qu'ils respirent et avec l'intention de lancer le sujet de conversation qui lui tenait à coeur, elle gémit de frustration :

**-Non ! **Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissant ses doigts fins dans l'encolure de sa chemise. **Je t'aime tant,** murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il ne put s'opposer à sa soudaine attaque, ne voulant ni la peiner, ni ne pouvant ignorer l'importance de son désir puisque sa charmante épouse se frottait contre son bassin.

**-Tu es très demandeuse, ma mie, ces derniers temps, **ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward, constatant que c'était un argument de plus à rajouter à la liste de Sue.

**-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre, **riposta Bella tout en désignant la grosseur de sa queue encore dissimulée par des vêtements superflus.

Les boutons de la chemise d'Edward volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, révélant un torse digne d'une statue en marbre de Michel-Ange.

**-Je suis toujours prêt pour toi, mon amour,** sussurra Edward, passant sa main sous la jupe de sa femme, glissant ses doigts chauds le long de ses bas puis de ses cuisses, atteignant enfin le tissu humide de son sous-vêtement. **Tu le veux ici... ou dois-je te porter dans notre chambre ?** Quémanda-t-il tout en titillant de son pouce la petite crête sensible de son épouse.

**-Ici et maintenant, prends-moi vite ! **Souffla-t-elle alors que, sous le toucher habile de son époux, des étoiles commençaient déjà à apparaître derrière ses paupières closes.

Le pantalon d'Edward tomba à ses pieds, suivi de prêt par son caleçon, qui furent vite rejoints par la culotte trempée de Bella. Edward remonta la jupe de sa femme autour de sa taille. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau et écarter les cuisses pour qu'elle l'accueille au plus profond d'elle.

Ce fut dans des soupirs d'extase qui fusèrent de l'un et l'autre qu'il enficha sa queue dans l'antre humide et chaude à souhait de son épouse.

**.**

…

**.**

Encore sonnés et éblouis par la violence de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de partager, le jeune couple cherchait à reprendre son souffle tout en profitant de la douceur post-coïtale qui s'installait progressivement entre eux : Bella s'accrochait au cou de son époux recherchant sa chaleur et ses battements de cœur tandis que ce dernier caressait ses cuisses, son ventre, son dos.

Doucement, Edward relâcha son étreinte, réajustant la tenue de son aimée et recherchant son regard afin d'aborder la question d'une probable grossesse.

**-Bella...**

**-Oh ! Edward ! **L'interrompit-elle amoureusement ! **C'était si bon ! Si extraordinaire !**

Elle partit à la recherche des lèvres de son mari, pour le remercier en bonne et due forme du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner.

**-Bella, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, **relança Edward après ce baiser fougueux que lui avait offert sa femme.

Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre.

**-Pas tout de suite, **le stoppa à nouveau Bella. **Là ! Maintenant, j'ai faim ! **Elle sauta sur ses pieds, rabattant définitivement sa jupe sur ses genoux, ignorant sa culotte qui traînait par terre. **Je n'ai pas entendu Sue partir mais je suis sûre qu'elle nous a préparé un petit dîner bien appétissant.** Elle quitta la pièce, puis se retourna vers son époux qui était toujours debout près du bureau, sa nudité glorieuse. **Viens-tu ? Je suis affamée avec toutes ces petites activités que nous venons de faire... **Ses joues rosirent subitement.

Décontenancé, Edward acquiesça. Après avoir remonté son pantalon sur ses hanches et enfilé sa chemise sans la boutonner, il suivit sa femme dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où flottait une délicieuse odeur de ratatouille, il eut la surprise de voir Bella déjà attablée devant son assiette emplie qu'elle dévorait à pleine bouche.

**-Et bien, dis donc ! **Commenta Edward en remplissant son assiette.** Tu n'as même pas eu la patience de m'attendre ! **

**-Désolée ! **Rougit Bella en se léchant les babines. **Mais je n'ai pas pu résister : c'est délicieux !**

Lorsque le repas fut avalé, la table desservie, la vaisselle lavée et essuyée, Edward essaya d'entraîner sa femme vers le salon pour discuter. Elle lui échappa encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa fiche de lecture.

**-Bella, tu sais qu'il faudra que nous parlions... **Lança Edward de la porte du bureau.

**-De quoi veux-tu parler, Edward ? **Bella était déjà installée, prête à reprendre sa lecture.

**-De toi, de moi, de nous...**

**-Ne ne l'avons-nous pas suffisamment fait pendant le dîner ?** Répliqua implacablement Bella.

**-Pas vraiment ! Tu m'as semblé plus attentive au contenu de ton assiette qu'à moi !**

**-Edward,** soupira Bella, son livre ouvert devant elle, sa plume tapotant son buvard d'un geste répétitif qui marquait son agacement. **Qu'avons-nous à discuter sur notre couple ? La maison est agréable, mais souhaiterais-tu faire des travaux ?** Le jeune époux remua négativement la tête. **Nous nous aimons toujours, n'est-ce pas ? **Elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase d'une voix craintive.

Edward savait qu'il devait avant tout la rassurer s'il voulait qu'elle se confie. Finalement peut-être n'avait-elle pas du tout conscience des soupçons que Sue et lui avaient à son sujet ?

**-Bien sûr, mon amour ! Ce que nous avons fait dans cette même pièce tout à l'heure ne te le prouve-t-il pas ? Pourquoi as-tu de tels doutes ?**

Une Bella aux joues roses se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de son époux.

**-Je n'en ai pas,** murmura-t-elle, nichant sa tête au creux du cou d'Edward,** mais toutes tes questions me perturbent...**

**-Bella, il faudra bien que nous parlions de toi et de tes émotions à fleur de peau, de toi et de ta facilité à t'endormir ces derniers jours, de toi et de... **Edward n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant simplement de faire glisser sa main doucement sur le ventre de son épouse.

**-Crois-tu que... ? **Elle-même n'osa pas poursuivre.

**-Il y a des signes, il faudrait prendre rendez-v...**

**-Non, ne prononce pas ces mots ! **L'interrompit-elle brutalement haletante.

**-Bella, cesse de faire l'autruche, il serait si simple de savoir...**

**-S'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui ! Pas cette semaine ! **Supplia-t-elle anxieuse. **Il faut que je finisse...** Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

**-Pas ce soir, **la calma Edward.** Nous en reparlons demain. Pas ce soir, c'est promis.** Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à sa lecture.** Bella !**

**-Oui ? **

**-Ne veille pas trop tard, s'il te plaît.**

**-Promis ! Je t'aime Edward !**

**.**

…

**.**

En fin de matinée, Edward revenait du tribunal où il avait plaidé la cause de l'un de ses clients. Il était ravi : tout s'était passé selon ses prévisions, le jugement avait été rendu en sa faveur. Il entra dans son cabinet où il devait rejoindre pour le déjeuner son associé afin de faire le point sur les affaires en cours. Il déposa ses dossiers dans son bureau, attendant que le rendez-vous de son associé se termine.

L'une des secrétaires vint alors toquer à la porte entrouverte de son bureau :

**-Maître Cullen !**

**-Oui ? Entrez !**

**-Votre employée Sue a appelé vers 11 heures, pendant que vous étiez au tribunal. Elle a demandé que vous lui téléphoniez lorsque vous serez disponible, je crois que c'est à propos de votre femme.**

**-Merci, je l'appelle de suite.**

Inquiet, Edward composa rapidement le numéro de son domicile sur le clavier à cadran rotatif du poste téléphonique S63.

Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie... L'avocat en lui commençait par s'impatienter. Troisième sonner...

**-Allo ! Maison Cullen.**

**-Sue, c'est moi. Il paraît que vous avez essayé de me joindre. Comment va Bella ?** Le débit d'Edward était si rapide que Sue ne pouvait en placer une.

**-Bonjour Monsieur. Madame Edward a fait un malaise ce matin à l'université...**

**-Où est-****elle maintenant ? Comment v****a-t-elle ?** La coupa brutalement Edward.

**-Elle est ici, elle se repose. Siobban l'a ramenée en taxi en fin de matinée. **

**-Dieu soit loué,** remercia Edward, se faisant une note mentale de rembourser le taxi à la jeune étudiante boursière.** Que dit Bella de ce malaise ?**

**-Rien, monsieur, c'est pour cela aussi que je vous ai appelé. Elle a refusé d'être examinée par le médecin que j'ai fait venir tout à l'heure. Elle... **

**-Elle... quoi ? **La relança Edward.

**-Elle était si furieuse de mon initiative qu'elle m'a même renvoyée.**

**-Hum... **Marmonnai-je gêné. **Sue, je pense qu'il y a erreur ! Il faut lui pardonner de tels propos. J'arrive de suite.**

Edward quitta son bureau en coup de vent, demanda à la secrétaire de prévenir son associé de son absence et de reporter ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Il récupéra sa voiture et fonça à toute allure chez lui.

Sue l'accueillit avec bienveillance.

**-Se repose-t-elle toujours dans notre chambre ? **Questionna Edward.

**-Non, elle s'est réveillée et se prépare dans le bureau pour aller en cours cet après-midi.**

**-Quelle tête de mule ! **Soupira-t-il. **Excusez-lui les mots malheureux qu'elle a eu à votre encontre tout à l'heure. Je vais régler cela.**

**-Elle est déjà pardonnée, **répondit Sue avec son grand cœur. **Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la cuisine.**

Edward se dirigea vers la bibliothèque que servait également de bureau.

**-Bella ! **L'appela-t-il.

**-Oh ! Edward ! **Le salua-t-elle. **As-tu eu un rendez-vous annulé ? C'est rare que tu rentres pour déjeuner, **commenta-t-elle en remplissant son sac de livres, cours et stylos.

**-Hum... pas exactement ! **Edward ne savait pas comment la prendre, il la sentait sur ses gardes et il ne voulait pas se heurter de front avec elle. **Comment te sens-tu ? **Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

**-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! **Pesta son épouse. **Elle ne t'a pas appelé pour cela ! Elle ne t'as quand même pas dérangé au milieu de ta journée de travail pour trois fois rien ! J'ai bien fait de la licencier ! Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi !**

**-Bella, **s'approcha doucement Edward.** Il est normal que Sue me prévienne quand tu ne sens pas bien. De la même manière, en tant que ton époux, il est logique que je m'inquiète de ta santé.**

Il la prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder.

**-Mais Edward, il n'y a rien de grave, j'ai eu un simple malaise, ce n'est pas pas la fin du monde !**

**-Bella, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en fais un ces dernières semaines, **s'inquiéta Edward. **Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu te faire examiner par le médecin qui est venu tout à l'heure ?**

**-Oh ! Edward ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat !**

Bella sortit de la poigne de son mari et boucla son sac.

**-Où vas-tu ?** La questionna Edward, tendu.

**-À la fac,** répondit Bella avec aplomb. **Mon prochain cours débute à 13h30. **

**-Non, Bella, tu n'es pas suffisamment en forme...**

**-Oh ! Edward ! Tu m'énerves ! **Cria-t-elle. C'était une première dans leur couple ! Jusqu'à présent jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés.** Il y a trois ans, il fallait absolument que je commence des études alors que je doutais de moi ! Et maintenant que j'adore ce que j'apprends, que je me sens à l'aise sur le campus, il faudrait que j'arrête tout ? La réponse est NON !**

**-Bella ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ! **La bloqua Edward. **Tu es fatiguée en ce moment, tu es nauséeuse, tu as parfois des vertiges, tu es constamment à fleur de peau...**

**-Arrête ! **L'interrompit-elle. **Edward, ne te mets pas de mauvaises idées en tête !**

**-De quand datent tes dernières règles ? **La provoqua-t-il pour la faire réagir.** Ne vois-tu donc pas tous ces signes ?**

**-Edward, non ! **Le coupa Bella anxieuse. **Tais-toi, je t'en prie !**

**-Bella, ne comprends-tu pas qu'il faut qu'un médecin t'ausculte pour que nous sachions si tu es...**

**-Non ! Non ! NON ! **Bella tapa du pied plusieurs fois sur le plancher, ce qui décontenança Edward. **Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses !**

Le jeune homme était stupéfait de l'attitude de son épouse, qui put ainsi le contourner et sortir de la pièce, traçant rapidement en direction de la porte d'entrée.

**-Bella ! **La rattrapa Edward pour l'arrêter.

**-Edward ! Arrête ! **Gronda Bella.** Si tu tiens tant que cela à avoir une épouse enceinte, tu n'as qu'à divorcer et en choisir une sans fausse couche ou sans passé bizarre ! Une qui soit sans problème psy et compagnie !**

Bella claqua la porte et courut dans le jardin en direction du portail qu'elle ouvrit et referma à clé.

**-Bella ! Comment peux-tu proférer de telles bêtises ?** Lui courut après Edward une fois la porte réouverte.

Il resta toutefois bloqué par le portail dont il n'avait pas les clés sur lui, puisqu'elles étaient restées dans sa voiture.

-**Edward ! **Pleura Bella de l'autre côté du portail.** Je suis maintenant convaincue d'une chose : c'est que je ne pourrai plus jamais être enceinte. Alors arrête de te comporter comme cela, d'être aux petits soins pour moi parce que tu penses que je le suis. **

**-Bell...**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas !**

**-Tu ne peux en être sûre, il faut que tu voies un médecin...**

**-Edward !** Pesta une dernière fois Bella qui voyait son bus s'arrêter pour la prendre. **Va au diable avec ton foutu toubib !**

Edward resta coi en voyant son épouse monter dans le bus. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi ! Jamais elle n'avait eu une telle attitude !

Le dialogue est totalement rompu entre eux. Aussi loin que sa mémoire s'en souvienne, cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, eux qui avaient jusqu'à présent pu toujours parler de tout, de leur passé, de leurs doutes, de leurs incertitudes, des non-dits qui les angoissaient...

Stupéfait et ahuri, il resta figé de longues minutes, ne faisant aucunement attention à la pluie qui arrivait.

Ce fut Sue qui le fit réagir et le fit rentrer dans la maison pour s'abriter.

**.**

…

**.**

Edward était un peu plus serein : il avait appelé son père qui avait pu lui expliquer le comportement de son épouse, les poussées hormonales de début de grossesse qui rendait toute femme émotive, passant facilement du rires aux larmes, des larmes à la colère...

Son père lui avait rappelé les angoisses de Bella concernant ses précédentes maternités, le fait qu'il lui avait fallu attendre plus de trois ans pour être à nouveau enceinte, ce qui ne pouvait que la faire douter de cette grossesse que son esprit pouvait penser imaginaire malgré les signaux envoyés par son corps.

Carlisle avait même évoqué le fait que sa belle-fille se protégeait de la peur d'une éventuelle fausse couche en retardant l'annonce de sa grossesse, le premier trimestre étant considéré comme le plus dangereux. S'il était déjà terminé, elle aurait moins de craintes.

Toutefois, Edward ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi il avait mal agi de s'inquiéter de la santé de sa femme, de vouloir l'emmener consulter un médecin. Carlisle n'avait fait que mettre les réactions de Bella sur les humeurs changeantes des femmes en début de grossesse.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas Edward.

Il y avait autre chose.

Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Souhaitant se réconcilier avec son épouse afin de lui faire prendre conscience de la juste mesure de ses intentions, Edward prit sa voiture, s'arrêta chez le fleuriste où il acheta des magnolias. Puis il se dirigea vers l'université où Bella devait finir ses cours vers 16 heures.

Il attendit, le sourire aux lèvres, le dos collé contre la porte du conducteur, ses fleurs à la main, près de l'arrêt de bus que sa femme devait prendre.

Il attendit en vain.

Il ne la vit pas sortir.

Il aperçut Siobban sortir seule et se diriger vers un autre arrêt de bus.

Il lui courut après, l'appelant vivement pour qu'elle s'arrête :

**-Siobban ! Attendez !**

La jeune fille se retourna :

**-Oh ! Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen. **Elle était intimidée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu seul. Bella était toujours là habituellement lorsque son époux était dans les parages.

**-Siobban, où est Bella ? Je ne l'ai pas vue sortir.**

**-Hum... Elle m'a demandé de prendre des notes pour elle. Elle est déjà partie.**

**-Quand ? Et où ? **La questionna Edward en essayant d'être diplomate pour en savoir le plus possible.

**-Quand ? C'était vers 15 heures,** répondit clairement Siobban. **Par contre, elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait. Je pensais même qu'elle rentrait chez elle, puisque ce matin, elle s'était sentie mal.**

**-Non, elle n'est pas à la maison,** objecta Edward.

Siobban haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas davantage.

**-Je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard pour prendre mon service.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas davantage. **La jeune fille lui tourna le dos ce qui rappela à Edward qu'il lui devait de l'argent. **Attendez ! Voici pour le taxi de ce matin, **reprit-il en lui tendant un billet qu'il avait sorti de son portefeuille. Voyant l'étudiante hésiter à le prendre, il insista. **Vous en avez besoin, et puis c'est la moindre des choses pour avoir pris soin de Bella ce matin lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien... Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile à vivre en ce moment.**

La jeune fille accepta le billet offert.

**-Elle semble soit angoissée, alors qu'il n'y a pas de partiels ce mois-là, soit « ailleurs »...** approuva-t-elle.

**-Angoissée ?** Répéta Edward. **Ailleurs ?**

**-Elle est plutôt lunatique en ce moment, comme si son esprit n'était pas sur Terre,** essaya d'expliquer Siobban.** Est-ce... Est-ce que... Elle n'osa pas continuer.**

**-Est-ce que...** L'encouragea Edward d'un mouvement du menton.

**-Vous êtes-vous disputés ? **Siobban rougit. Elle se préoccupait de problèmes de couple, qui ne la regardaient absolument pas.

**-C'est compliqué en ce moment,** approuva l'avocat, ne voulant pas nier les faits. **Je souhaiterai qu'elle voit un médecin, elle n'est pas du même avis...**

**-Je ne peux guère vous aider, je n'ai pas d'expérience dans la vie de couple, je souhaiterai juste que mon amie aille mieux.**

**-J'ai la même intention, **confirma Edward.

**-Je dois y aller, sinon je...**

**-Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends.** La jeune fille se dirigea vers son bus. **Si vous la voyez ou qu'elle vous appelle, pouvez-vous lui dire que je la cherche ? Et que je m'inquiète.**

**-Oui, c'est promis. Au revoir Monsieur.**

Siobban monta dans son bus, faisant un petit signe de salut en direction d'Edward.

Edward se dirigea en courant vers sa voiture. Il jeta ses fleurs sur le siège passager et démarra au quart de tour en direction de sa maison, où il espérait que Bella serait rentrée.

**-Sue ! Est-ce que Bella est là ? **Cria-t-il dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

La gouvernante arriva en courant de la cuisine.

**-Non, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. J'avais cru comprendre que vous alliez la chercher à l'université.**

**-Elle n'y était pas,** répondit Edward, frustré de ne pas savoir où était son épouse.** Son amie Siobban m'a dit qu'elle était partie plus tôt, mais elle ne savait pas où. **Edward frappa sa main sur son front. **Quel imbécile je suis !**

**-Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Edward ? **Sue était interloquée.

**-Je lui ai dit de m'appeler ici si elle avait des nouvelles de Bella, mais je parie qu'elle n'a pas le téléphone. **

**-C'est fort probable**, approuva Sue. **Mais si Bella n'est pas avec elle, elle ne peut être qu'av...**

**-Avec Angela !** Terminèrent-ils de concert.

**-Et cette dernière n'a pas non plus le téléphone,** rajouta Edward. **Je vais chez elle immédiatement. Pouvez-vous rester ici au cas où Bella appellerait ?**

**-Bien sûr. Je ne boug...**

Edward n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son employée, il était déjà dans la cour où se trouvait sa voiture, qu'il démarra une nouvelle fois sur les chapeaux de roue.

**.**

…

**.**

Angela terminait de faire goûter Martine lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés contre la porte, la sonnette ne marchant plus depuis quelques semaines.

Elle se déplaça lentement vers l'entrée. Elle entamait son dernier mois de grossesse et sa démarche se ralentissait au fur et à mesure que poussait son ventre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un Edward anxieux qui quémanda de suite :

**-Est-ce que Bella est là ?**

**-Non, il n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne.**

**-Bon sang ! **Pesta Edward en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte. **Mais où est-elle ?**

**-Hum...**

**-Excusez-moi, Angela, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter.**

**-Entrez donc un moment...**

**-Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois la trouv...**

**-Edward, venez cinq minutes, vous devez vous calmer.**

**-Maman ! **S'exclama Martine en accourant vers la porte.** Qui est-ce ? Oh ! Bonjour Edar !** Sourit-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnut.** Est-ce que Bella est là ?**

Ne sachant que répondre, Edward blanchit : son anxiété ne cessait de s'accroître.

**-Non,** répondit sa mère,** elle n'a pas pu venir.**

**-J'ai fait un dessin pour elle, est-ce que tu pourras lui donner ?**

Edward ne bougeait toujours pas, son esprit réfléchissait à vive allure, il pensait prévenir la police pour qu'elle recherche sa femme. Constatant l'absence réaction du mari de son amie, Angela répondit à sa place :

**-Oui bien sûr qu'Edward va lui transmettre. Va le chercher. **Puis elle se tourna vers lui. **Entrez donc quelques minutes et racontez moi ce qui se passe. **Edward secoua négativement la tête se détournant pour repartir.** S'il vous plaît, **insista-t-elle, **je vais m'inquiéter également et je n'ai pas besoin de stress en ce moment, **rajouta-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

À contre-coeur, Edward entra dans l'appartement, mais resta dans le couloir, refusant de s'installer au salon.

**-Dites-moi vite avant que Martine ne revienne. Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour Bella ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Où est-elle ?**

**-Où est-elle ? Je serai heureux de le savoir,** souffla Edward avant de se pincer le nez pour se calmer.

**-Que s'est-il donc passé entre vous ? **Répéta l'amie de Bella.** Lui avez-vous fait du mal ?**

**-Non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous de telles horreurs ? **Edward était révulsé par les propos tenus. **Vous a-t-elle laissé entendre une fois que je l'aurai maltraitée ?**

**-Non, jamais, **répondit franchement Angela, **mais vous semblez tant culpabilisé que... **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment l'achever.

**-Nous nous sommes disputés parce que j'ai essayé de la convaincre de prendre un rendez-vous chez un médecin.**

**-Serait-elle souffrante ?**

**-Temporairement... Jusque quelques mois, si les signes ne trompent pas, neuf pour être précis.**

**-Oh ! Mais c'est fantastique, Edward ! **S'écria-t-elle. **Toutes mes félicitations ! Depuis le temps que vous attendez cela ! Bella doit être si heureuse !**

**-Et bien, c'est là le problème : cela ne semble pas être le cas, elle refuse de voir un médecin qui confirmerai ou infirmerai la grossesse, je ne sais même pas où elle s'est réfugiée pour me dissimuler son anxiété. **Edward se pinça à nouveau le nez pour contenir sa colère. **Comment puis-je l'aider si elle refuse de me confier ses peurs ? Arrrggghhh !**

**-Edward,** tenta de le calmer la jeune fille au ventre rond. Elle déposa sa main sur le bras du mari de son ami. **Bella n'a jamais eu d'expériences agréables lors de ses précédentes grossesses. Cela a sûrement dû développer un traumatisme, d'où les angoisses qu'elle éprouve en ce moment et le fait qu'elle essaie de vous dissimuler par tous les moyens sa grossesse.**

**-Croyez-vous que je ne le sache pas ? **L'incendia Edward de son regard vert qui noircissait.** J'étais là pour sa dernière grossesse, je l'ai vu se vider de son sang, souffrir atrocement, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, craindre que je ne la répudie du fait de son incapacité à mettre au monde un enfant en vie... J'étais là pour sa fausse couche, j'étais là lors de sa thérapie, je connais ses angoisses...**

**-Mais c'est bientôt le 22 avril,** le coupa doucement l'amie de Bella.

**-Et alors ?** S'enflamma une nouvelle fois le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn.

Angela resta silencieuse, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qui faisait si peur à Bella. Martine se précipita vers eux pour donner le dessin qu'elle avait fait pour Bella. Edward le prit et remercia la petite fille souriante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement sans avoir compris où Madame Cheney voulait en venir, cette dernière le stoppa une dernière fois.

**-Pour un homme qui n'oublie jamais sa date anniversaire de mariage et qui surprend son épouse à chaque fois en lui offrant un cadeau ou en l'emmenant au restaurant ou en organisant une soirée romantique, je pensais que vous aviez davantage le sens des dates.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire ? **Grogna Edward mécontent d'être retardé, ne voyant pas le rapport entre la date de son mariage en septembre et la date évoquée le 22 avril.

**-C'est ce jour là que Bella a accouché de la petite fille qu'on lui a prise, **rappela Angela. **C'est aussi ce jour là qu'elle a fait sa fausse couche, me semble-t-il...**

**-Bon sang ! Cré nom de Dieu !** Jura Edward. **Comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le rapprochement plus tôt ?**

**-Pas de mémoire des dates ?! **Plaisanta la jeune fille brune.

**-Pas vraiment pour ce genre d'événement ! **Sourit Edward. **Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit au lieu de s'enfuir Dieu sait où ?**

**-Probablement parce qu'elle craignait que ses peurs soient puériles ou infondées, **souligna-t-elle. **Les hormones ne nous donnent plus aucun sens des réalités en début de grossesse.**

**-Il faut que j'y aille, que je la retrouve... Merci Angela !**

Edward dévala l'escalier en courant et se réfugia dans sa voiture qu'il démarra rapidement, roulant trop vite alors que se déversaient des flots de pluie sur le pare-brise.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il espérait qu'elle soit là, au chaud et en sécurité. Loin de cette eau glaciale qui semblait à l'image du chagrin vécu lors de ces précédentes grossesses.

Il n'eut pas le temps de descendre que Sue se précipitait déjà vers lui.

**-Monsieur Edward ! **

**-Est-elle rentrée ? **

**-Non, mais j'ai de ses nouvelles : le docteur Withlock a appelé, elle s'est réfugiée à son cabinet, il vous y attend.**

Soulagé, Edward fit virer sa voiture pour faire demi-tour et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour rejoindre son aimée le plus rapidement possible.

**.**

…

.

En arrivant devant la porte du cabinet, Edward ne prit même pas la peine de sonner et pénétra dans l'appartement du docteur Withlock. Il ignora la salle d'attente, qui devait être déserte à cette heure si tardive et s'approcha de la salle de consultation du médecin.

Il allait passer la porte, pressé de voir sa femme, de la serrer dans ses bras, lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer.

**-J'ai été odieuse avec lui ! J'ai été horrible !**

**-Bella, **l'interrompit le docteur mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre.

**-Je suis affreuse. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Il va vouloir divorcer, me renvoyer chez ma mère... Oh mon Dieu ! **Les sanglots de la jeune fille s'accrurent.

Edward poussa doucement la porte et put voir sa femme assise en face du bureau de Jasper. Ce dernier se leva de sa place habituelle, contourna sa grande taille de travail et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa patiente pour tenter de la faire réagir.

**-Bella, **il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence et qu'elle l'écoute. **Votre époux vous a toujours soutenue. Il faut que vous lui confiez vos plus grandes peurs. **

**-Mais...**

**-Pas de « mais ». Vous devez lui parler, lui expliquez ce que vous ressentez. Il comprendra...**

**-Non, **elle prit son mouchoir,** pas après ce que je lui ai dit toute à l'heure.**

**-Bella, ne soyez pas si têtue ! Et ne répondez pas à sa place ! **L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Jasper.

**-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! **S'énerva Bella.** Je lui ai dit de choisir une autre femme ! Comment pourrait-il accepter de rester avec moi ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que je t'aime toi et pas une autre, **choisit d'intervenir Edward.

**-Oh mon Dieu ! **Pâlit la jeune fille. **Suis-je en train de rêver ?**

**-Je ne pense pas, **la contra le psychiatre. **Bonsoir Maître, venez nous rejoindre.**

**-Docteur,** le salua l'avocat en s'approchant.

Jasper Withlock reprit sa place derrière son bureau alors qu'Edward prit sa place, n'osant prendre son épouse dans ses bras. Bella le regardait du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant comment agir.

**-Qui veut commencer ? **Questionna Jasper.

Bella pleurait silencieusement, la tête baissée, presque rentrée dans les épaules. Elle avait entendu la déclaration de son mari mais se sentait coupable des propos qu'elle avait tenus tout à l'heure sous la colère et les émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait.

La sentant incapable de prendre la parole, Edward se lança :

**-Enfant ou pas, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, car c'est toi que j'aime, Bella ! Sauf si tu me dis que tu ne m'aim...**

**-Oh ! Non ! Non ! **S'écria Bella en remuant la tête.** Je t'...**

**-Vous parlerez ensuite, **l'interrompit Jasper. **Laissez terminer votre mari.**

**-Enfant ou pas, je disais donc, je n'irai ni voir ailleurs, ni ne divorcerai, ni te renverrai chez ta mère. Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux, la seule que j'aime. **Edward réaffirmait son amour pour elle, il sentait qu'elle doutait et qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre.** Par contre, je souhaiterai que tu acceptes de consulter un médecin. Peut-être pas tout de suite,** ajouta-t-il lentement se rappelant des propos d'Angela, **mais d'ici une dizaine ou une quinzaine de jours.**

**-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que Bella consulte une médecin ? **Interrogea Jasper.

**-Elle est... Je pense qu'elle est peut-être... **Edward n'osait continuer, jetant de légers coups d'oeil vers sa femme, il ne voulait ni la heurter, ni la blesser.

**-Continuez ! **Encouragea Jasper. **Votre épouse a besoin d'entendre vos soupçons. Mais adressez-vous à moi afin qu'elle ne se sente pas visée directement.**

**-Elle éprouve certains signes, qui me font penser qu'elle est peut-être enceinte. **

**-Merci Edward, **approuva Jasper signifiant qu'il avait terminé de parler. **Bella, vous sentez-vous désormais capable de vous exprimer ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, **souffla-t-elle.

**-Prenez votre temps, **lui proposa Jasper. **Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau ?**

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde, le psychologue-psychiatre s'était levé et était allé chercher trois verres et une bouteille d'eau minérale. C'était une manière détournée de lui faire comprendre que les regards n'étaient pas fixés sur elle.

**-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, **s'excusa Bella lorsqu'elle prit la parole. **Mes mots dépassent constamment ma pensée en ce moment. Je t'aime aussi, Edward, et je ne veux pas te quitter.**

**-Poursuivez, **l'encouragea Jasper.

**-Je...** Hésita-t-elle. **C'est tellement puérile.**

**-Faites comme votre époux tout à l'heure, adressez-vous à moi si vous n'osez pas lui dire certaines choses.**

Bella ancra son regard dans celui du psychologue.

**-J'ai peur de le décevoir si je ne suis pas enceinte. **Elle se tut. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle triturait ses doigts dans tous les sens. **J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas être enceinte le 22 avril. Je ne veux pas. Cela fait trop peur...**

**-Bella !** L'appela Jasper d'un ton tranchant pour qu'elle le regarde et l'écoute.** Ce n'est pas parce que cette date vous a marqué à deux reprises de manière très difficile qu'elle est maudite à jamais.**

**-Peu m'importe. Je ne veux pas être...**

**-Oui,** l'interrompit le psychiatre qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle répète une phrase fausse. Si sa patiente était déjà enceinte, elle le resterait le 22 avril. Le psychologue comprenait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en avoir conscience, mais ce n'était pas les mots que la jeune femme employait.** J'ai entendu votre réponse, et votre époux aussi. **Edward acquiesça à ce propos. **Pour autant, il est nécessaire que vous surmontiez la peur de cette journée fatidique d'une part, et que vous acceptiez de rencontrer un médecin début mai d'autre part.**

**-Pour le médecin, j'accepte,** se rendit Bella, **mais pas avant le mois de mai, **posa-t-elle comme condition.

**-Et pour votre peur ? **Questionna Jasper.

**-Je ne sais pas comment la vaincre,** avoua Bella à demi-mots.

**-Je vais nous organiser une petite journée rien que pour nous deux, **suggéra Edward.

**-C'est une bonne idée, **approuva Jasper.

**-Mais c'est le jour de Pâques, **contra Bella. **Nous devions accueillir tes parents.**

**-Ils comprendront le fait que nous annulions, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Cela nous permettra de quitter Lyon pour ce week-end et d'aller nous balader.**

**-Merci Edward,** murmura Bella en lui tendant sa main.

Le jeune homme prit la petite main de sa femme dans sa large paume, puis il tira doucement sur son bras pour attirer son épouse progressivement dans une étreinte pour la réconforter et la rassurer.

**-Promet-moi de me parler de tes peurs et tes angoisses la prochaine fois, **chuchota Edward.

**-J'essayerai, **souffla-t-elle, **j'essayerai. **

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ils remercièrent le docteur Withlock de les avoir écoutés et soutenus. Ce dernier leur demanda de le tenir au courant des prochains événements, et surtout il insista auprès de Bella pour qu'elle n'hésite pas à venir lorsqu'elle se sentait fragile.

Mains dans la main, ils saluèrent leur psychologue après l'avoir réglé par chèque, puis rentrèrent chez eux.

**.**

…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre publié le 19 décembre 2013**

**.**

**Prochain chapitre :** _Bonheur_ (pas avant mars / avril 2014, sauf si je deviens insomniaque !)

**Belles fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous !**

**.**

**Quelques nouvelles pour les fidèles qui me suivent :**

-Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos sympathiques et motivantes _review_s, ni au MP que j'ai reçus ces derniers mois (je vais essayer de le faire prochainement).

-Ensuite, du côté de mes fictions : le prochain chapitre de _Sous X _arrivera au printemps 2014, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour _Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre._ Je sais que les délais sont longs et j'ai bien conscience que vous allez pester ou abandonner la lecture de ces fictions, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Par ailleurs, compte tenu d'événements difficiles survenus dans ma famille cette année, je me sens pour le moment absolument incapable de continuer _Lettre d'une inconnue à_... J'avais commencé cette fiction comme un hymne pour lutter contre cette horrible maladie, ce qui n'a malheureusement pas marché. Si cela pose problème de laisser encore une fiction inachevée sur FF, je la retirerai du site.

-Enfin, je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous) de belles fêtes de Noël : **profitez de vos proches et de ceux qui vous sont chers.**

**.**

**À bientôt ! Amicalement ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
